Un mariage de convenance
by Mimi154
Summary: Anciennement A MARRIAGE MOST CONVENIENT ! Voila une fiction que j'ai lu et que j'ai adoré ! Je vous la traduis donc pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir ! Histoire d'amour Draco/Hermione avec LEMON. Résumé à l'interieur
1. Chapter 1

**Voila une fiction que j'ai lu en anglais et que j'ai tout simplement a-do-ré, donc pour votre plus grand bonheur je vous la traduit ! =)  
****Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si ça vaut le coup de continuer !  
****Bonne lecture !**

_A Marriage most convenient_

de Anne M. Olivier

et

traduit par MOI =)

**Résumé :** Hermione Granger avait déjà du vivre un premier mariage désastreux, et n'était pas à la recherche d'un autre, toutefois, lorsque son mari l'a quitté, il lui a aussi laissé beaucoup de dettes. Si Hermione veut garder son commerce et sa maison, elle doit trouve de l'argent, et ce rapidement.

Le playboy, Draco Malfoy, se fichait bien de se marier, cependant, son trentième anniversaire approchait à grand pas, et avec cet anniversaire, s'approchait aussi la terrible réalité à laquelle il allait devoir faire face…. Il doit se marier, et vite, s'il veut hériter de la fortune familiale et des affaires de son père.

Ainsi, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy décide de conclure un arrangement « commerciale », ou en d'autre terme, un mariage de convenance. Elle se marierait à lui afin qu'il puisse obtenir sa fortune. Il se marierait à elle afin qu'elle puisse garder son commerce, sa maison…et sa fille ? Attendez… Est-ce que Draco sait qu'il a une fille ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle des yeux gris, des cheveux blond, et qu'elle lui ressemble affreusement ?

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue, 4 ans et 9 mois avant**

« Excusez moi, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était là, » dit Draco Malfoy alors qu'il pénétrait dans ce qu'il avait prit pour une pièce vide dans la maison de Marcus Flint.

La pièce était sombre, avec comme seule lumière celle qui venait de la lune éclairant à travers les rideaux ouverts de la fenêtre, qu'une femme retenait ouvert avec sa main.

Elle relâcha les rideaux lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler.

« Non, ce n'est rien, j'allais partir, » dit elle.

Elle commença à contourner la table de billard, quand Draco se jeta dans un fauteuil vide près de la cheminée.

« Vous pouvez rester. Vous étiez là la première, mais si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vais rester là un petit moment moi aussi. »

Il enleva le masque noir de devant ses yeux et le laissa tomber de ses mains sans s'en préoccuper. Il tenait dans son autre main un verre, dont il prit un longue gorgée, puis dit,

« Je déteste ce genre de chose, pas vous ? »

« Quoi, les bals masqués ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr,c'est ce que je voulais dire, » répondit il.

Il descendit d'un trait le reste de son verre. Il croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles et vu que la jeune femme dans sa robe de bal blanche traversé la salle pour aller de l'autre côté. Elle toucha la queue de billard collée au mur .

« Je vous ai vu dans la salle de bal tout à l'heure, vous savez, » lui dit il.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et dit :

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais juste que je vous avez déjà remarqué plus tôt. Vous me semblez familière. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dit à mon ami. »

Ce qu'il avait réellement dit à son ami Marcus Flint était que la femme dans la robe de bal blanche, le masque blanc, et les longs cheveux bouclés noir était la plus belle femme de l'ensemble de la maison, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir la plus grande partie de son visage. Il espérait quelques moment seul avec elle. Quand il est rentré dans la salle de billard de la maison de son ami, il ne cherchait qu'à échapper à sa mère, mais au lieu de ça, il fut chanceux puisque la femme en blanc n'attendait que lui.

Ce bal masqué était une mascarade à bien des égards. Sa mère avait convaincu son amie d'organiser cette soirée, d'inviter tous les plus purs des Sangs-Purs, afin que leurs merveilleux fils, Drago et Marcus, puissent trouvé des femmes.

Il avait seulement 25 ans, mais sa mère était inquiète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler que s'il ne se mariait pas avant d'avoir trente ans, il perdrait tout son héritage. Le Manoir, l'argent, l'entreprise, tout irait à son terrible cousin Talbert Malfoy, et ce à cause d'une de ces anciennes magies que son cher vieux arrière-arrière (combien d'arrière exactement ?) grand-père avait mit dans son testament des siècles auparavant.

Il semblait que si les hommes Malfoy n'étaient pas marié avant leur trente ans, et qu'ils ne produisaient pas un héritier trois ans après, ils perdraient tout au profit du plus jeune cousin mâle. Les avocats de Drago s'étaient déjà penché sur le testament, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de faille, mais Drago était interloqué. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui, et il ne comptait pas être obligé de se marier avant la date nécessaire.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu.

« Donc, comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda t-il.

« Ceci est un bal masqué, » dit elle, sans toutefois le dire pudiquement, ou même avec un soupçon de réserve. « Nos identités doivent rester secrètes, Draco Malfoy. »

« Vous voyez, je suis en désavantage, » dit il.

Il se leva et avança vers la table de billard. Il prit l'une des boules qu'il jeta dans sa poche.

« J'ai enlevé mon masque, et maintenant vous savez qui je suis. »

« De toute façon, je l'aurais su, » dit elle. « Vos cheveux sont très distinctifs. »

« Si je ne savais pas que vous étiez une sang-pur, je pourrais dire aussi que je connais votre identité, car vos cheveux semblent très distinctif, eux aussi, » dit il, avec un léger sourire.

Il avait pensé, pendant un bref instant quand il l'avait vu de dos, que c'était peut-être sa vieille ennemie d'enfance, Hermione Granger. Il n'avait jamais révélé son amour secret pour elle à quiconque quand ils étaient à l'école. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ai été invité ici ce soir, principalement depuis qu'il savait que sa mère avait seulement invité des Sangs-Purs.

Elle sourit et se mit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table de billard et prit la boule blanche qu'elle lança en l'air. Elle dit:

« Oui, seulement des Sangs-Purs sont présents ce soir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes tous amis ensemble, donc dites moi votre nom, » implora t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle sourit et dit,

« Cela fait probablement aussi de nous une grand famille. »

Il rit. Elle avait toujours la boule blanche en main, mais il l'attrapa, ses doigts effleurant doucement sa main. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main puis les remonta vers ses yeux gris.

« voilà ce que je propose, femme mystérieuse, » commença t-il, « si je touche la balle huit avec la balle blanche, et la met dans le trou là-bas, » il désigna le plus éloigné des trous, « vous devez enlevez votre masque. Connaître votre nom ne me suffit plus. »

« Si vous n'y parvenez pas, qu'est ce que je gagne ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle se mit plus près encore de lui. Il baissa brièvement les yeux sur son corps. Sa robe était serrée au niveau de ses seins, les pressant étroitement l'un contre l'autre, de sorte que son décolleté était large et ressortait à chaque souffle, il se sentait hypnotisé.

Il toucha son épaule d'un seul doigt sa main tenant toujours la balle blanche. Son doigt courant rapidement le long de son bras.

Il replongea ses yeux dans les siens, se tenant au plus près d'elle et dit,

« Que souhaites tu, mon coeur ? Donnes ton prix. Tu connais déjà mon nom. Tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble. Qui a t-il d'autre ? »

« Et pourquoi pas un baiser ? » dit elle courageusement.

Il fit un demi-sourire, puis rit. Il dit:

« Maudit soit les baisers, mon coeur. Vous avez gagné alors. »

Il prit la boule blanche et la jeta par dessus son épaule, où elle rebondit violemment contre le sol.

« J'ai manqué la balle huit. Vous avez gagné. Vous allez voir votre baiser. »

Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle agissait si légèrement et particulièrement avec Draco Malfoy. Cependant, il était clair qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, et au fond qu'est ce qu'un seul baiser ? Elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ca faisait de l'embrasser, et quand aurait elle à nouveau cette chance ?

Elle était venu ici avec son amie Kelly, qui avait en effet tout d'une Sang-Pur. Elle était aussi venu parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une nuit loin de son mari. Elle était marié depuis seulement six mois, et était déjà malheureuse et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour cela. Elle avait épousé un mensonge.

Il avait dit tellement de belles choses pour réussir à l'épouser, et elle, elle avait cru chaque moindre petit mensonge... plus particulièrement celui où il disait qu'il voulait une maison plein d'enfants, tout comme elle. Donc pendant les quatre derniers mois, ils avaient essayé sans relâche d'avoir un enfant, et chaque mois, quand était venu la période de ses règles, elle pleurait et il la réconfortait, lui achetait un cadeau et lui disait qu'ils essayeraient à nouveau le mois prochain.

Le sale fils de...

Elle l'avait appelé à son boulot ce matin pour lui dire qu'elle ovulait et qu'il devait revenir à la maison dans la minute afin qu'ils puissent travailler sur ce qu'elle appelait, « le projet bébé ». Il lui avait répondu qu'il viendrait vite pour le déjeuner, et le 'dessert'. Elle décida de le surprendre en allant à son travail et de se mettre totalement nu (chose qu'elle ne ferait normalement pas) et ainsi elle était las, assise sur son bureau, totalement nu, ayant un peu froid quand son portable sonna. Il avait probablement du le laisser dans son bureau. Elle ouvrit le clapet afin d'y répondre quand elle le vit. 'Le' étant une ordonnance médical, provenant d'une médecin moldu pour une procédure qu'il avait subit six mois auparavant, mais pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore payé, une vasectomie.

Hermione commença à trembler de rage, de peur, de confusion. Elle regarda à nouveau l'ordonnance, regarda la date, et vu que la procédure avait eu lieu deux semaines avant qu'ils se marient.

Pendant six mois, il lui avait menti, la serrant contre lui quand elle pleurait, lui disant qu'ils auraient bientôt un enfant, ne t'inquiète pas, n'ai pas peur. Elle roula l'ordonnance en boule, lança le téléphone sonnant toujours contre le mur, couru hors de la pièce et alla chez son amie.

Son amie lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à ce bal et par tout ce qui était sacré, elle avait décidé d'y aller et de s'amuser et de laisser Kevin rentrer à la maison, en s'inquiétant d'où elle pouvait être, et d'attendre. Il lui avait menti pendant six mois, donc peu importe qu'elle lui mente maintenant.

Hermione se tourna légèrement, de manière à ce que ses fesses étaient appuyées contre la table de billard. Elle s'écarta de la table par elle même et l'entoura, une lueur presque de prédateur dans les yeux.

Drago Malfoy était un homme très beau. Il était musclé, avait des yeux magnifiques, il était grand et aussi très intelligent. Il ferait certainement des enfants magnifiques, et Hermione se demanda ce que son mari disait si elle venait vers lui et lui disait, « Chéri, tu sais quoi, je suis finalement enceinte ! »

Admettrait il enfin sa trahison ? Elle parierait bien que non. La seule chose qui pourrait arriver était qu'elle aurait finalement l'enfant qu'elle désirait si désespérément. Si elle laissait passer cette chance, elle n'en aurait certainement pas d'autre.

Elle continua de s'approcher, il continuait de sourire et elle dit,

« Peut-être que je n'en veux plus maintenant. »

« Ah... On revient sur le gain, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas très noble. »

Il tendit la main et attrapa l'un de ses longues boucles.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Oh Draco Malfoy, tu n'as pas idée, » dit elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait commencer à cacher son identité en commençant avec sa voix. Cela ne servirait à rien s'il devinait qui elle était. Maintenant, il l'entourait, comme s'il était un chat sauvage, et elle sa proie.

Le seul problème avec cette comparaison était qu'elle était plus que disposée à se faire attraper.

D'un de ses doigts, elle caressa sa joue. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien, dis moi tes conditions, mon coeur. »

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle les fit bouger tous les deux de façon à ce que son dos à lui repose contre la table.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, prête à tout abandonner, à courir et se cacher quand il caressa sa lèvre de son pouce, la libérant de ses dents, et il dit,

« Eh bien ? »

Son pouce était encore près de sa bouche, elle tendit alors sa main afin d'attraper la sienne et elle tourna légèrement leur mains, et embrassa son pouce d'un baiser silencieux, puis dans un acte de pure folie, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle avait un masque, elle attrapa le bout de son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça. Il ferma la yeux.

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, » dit elle finalement, laissant son pouce.

Elle se redressa, détacha sa robe dans le dos et la laissa tomber. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte en dessous.

Tandis que l'œuvre de soie et de dentelle blanche tombait à ses pieds, elle ressentit le besoin urgent d'envelopper ses seins de ses bras. Elle était proche de crier, elle était si effrayait.

Il desserra sa cravate, la jeta à terre, s'approcha d'elle , et prit son masque.

Elle secoua la tête.

« voilà ce qu'il y a Drago. Tu ne sauras jamais mon nom, ou ce à quoi je ressemble. Telles sont mes conditions. »

Ses yeux montaient et descendaient le long de son corps et il dit,

« Je peux voir ce à quoi tu ressembles, mon coeur, mais il semble que tu détiens toutes les cartes, au sens figuré bien sûr, car il n'y nul part où tu as pu les mettre là maintenant. Très bien, faisons ainsi. Je suis de la partie, si tu en es. »

Il sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Il mit sa baguette sur la table et se déshabilla lentement. Comme dans un certain sensuel, érotique rêve, où ils étaient tous les deux seulement en sous-vêtements, ils s''observèrent pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité.

Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau. Elle recula.

« Je veux seulement t'embrasser. Tu peux garder ce fichu masque,' dit il.

Elle acquiesça. Il plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement vers lui. Sa poitrine se déplaçait lentement à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Il aspira une partie de ses lèvres charnues... il avait envie de les dévorer, de les gouter, de les commander, de les posséder. Il plaça sa bouche sur la sienne, et cela fut plus doux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa bouche combattait la sienne dans un baiser qui n'était pas doux, mais pas non plus dur, mais plus quelque part entre les deux.

Les pointes rosées de ses seins touchaient son torse, et son autre main était venu pour cueillir l'un de ses seins, avant d'en pincer le mamelon. Il laissa sa main droite dans ses long cheveux bouclés. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel. Des choses comme ça ne se produise jamais dans la vraie vie. C'est dingue, il était venu ici parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il souhaitait être seul, et voilà que maintenant, il obtenait bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le cœur de Hermione battait de plus en plus fort. Les mains de Draco étaient partout. Elle ne se sentait pas comme à son habitude. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si sexy, et si consciente de son propre plaisir auparavant. C'était merveilleux. Cela correspondait vaguement à un interdit, mais elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de ça.

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ils étaient tous deux nus, et il l'avait couché sur le velours de la table de billard. Il parcouru son corps de ses mains, commençant par son cou, jusqu'à ses seins, son ventre, allant toujours plus bas. Elle resserra ses jambes, et lui dit presque d'arrêter.

Il sentit son hésitation et s'il était un homme meilleur, il donnerait une chance à cette mystérieuse femme de faire marche arrière, mais il n'était pas un saint. Il était bien trop tard pour cela et si elle disait réellement non, alors il ferait au moins marche arrière, enfin probablement.

Tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient entre ses jambes, sa bouche sur ses seins, elle décida qu'il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, alors elle se pencha et le prit par la main. Il était long, plein, large. Elle le caressa, et il gémit. Il releva sa tête de sa poitrine et dit,

« Oui, mon coeur, c'est bon. »

Il lui semblait que tout allait beaucoup trop vite, mais là encore, ce n'était pas un de ses rendez-vous, ce n'était pas une nuit avec un amant. Il n'y avait nul besoin de préliminaires quand deux « prétendus » étrangers couchaient ensemble sur une table de billard. Elle tira ses cheveux soyeux de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fort, avec envie.

Il posa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche encore plus profondément, explorant tous les recoins. Elle avait un goût si bon, si doux, comme du chocolat et de la menthe. Il enleva sa bouche de la sienne, et la fit glisser vers le bas de sa poitrine. Il voulait gouter à ses seins à nouveau, suçant l'un des mamelons, et elle, elle arquait son dos, elle gémissait.

Il la regarda et demanda,

« Dis moi ton nom. »

Elle ne pouvait que secouer la tête afin de répondre. Il appuya un genou entre ses jambes. Il commença a lui dire des choses sales. Habituellement, elle détestait ce genre de chose, mais il y avait quelque chose de libérateur dans le fait d'avoir Draco Malfoy qui lui dit des choses 'sales' crument pendant qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles. Sexe. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour. C'était avoir des relations sexuelles, c'était primitif, basique et naturel, et si elle était chanceuse, elle tomberait peut-être enceinte.

Sauf quand il dit,

« Merlin, je n'ai pas de préservatifs. Laisse moi attraper ma baguette. »

Il chercha sa baguette par dessous la hanche de celle ci. Hermione paniqua, attrapa sa baguette et la lança à travers la pièce.

Puis, elle copia son mari et mentit. Elle dit,

« C'est bon, je m'en suis occupé, rien n'arrivera. »

Elle le pressa contre elle, embrassa lentement son torse puis enroula une jambe autour de sa hanche, et à cheval sur son corps, le fit pénétrer totalement.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaule et commença à monter et descendre sur lui. Elle avait le contrôle total. Il arqua son corps sous elle et gémit de plaisir.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, puis elle retomba. Ses mains étaient sur les hanches de Hermione, mais il les plaça finalement sur ses seins. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait mourir de plaisir à cause de cela. Elle continua de bouger, encore et encore. Elle se laissa tomber en avant, pour se retrouver contre lui, écrasant ses seins contre son torse.

Ses mains faisaient des allers retours le long de son dos, allaient de ses hanches à ses jambes.

Hermione se releva à nouveau, et se redressa totalement, sa tête tombant cette fois en arrière.

Ses mains descendirent de ses seins vers son ventre plat. La pièce était si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer son corps, mais il semblait merveilleux. Il semblait magnifique.

Elle faisait à peine un bruit tandis qu'il continuait à gémir, à émettre des sons gutturaux sous elle. Il s'en fichait. Les chances qu'il la revoit un jour étaient nulles...stop, il voulait la revoir à nouveau. Il voulait la 'découvrir' maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les siens étaient toujours fermés, et elle continuait de monter et descendre sur lui, une main derrière elle, une sur son ventre à lui. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui avait été de voir, même avec un masque cachant son visage. Sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration sortit en un seul petit mot et elle émit finalement son premier son, et ce fut un seul mot...

« Oui. »

Ses hanches bougeaient sur lui, se mouvant dans un mouvement circulaire, et quand elle plaça ses mains sur ses propres seins, il se cambra sous elle, hors de contrôle. Il allait venir. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur elle, pour l'aider à venir. Mais il n'eut pas besoin, parce que dès qu'il jouit, elle atteint elle aussi son apogée.

La force de son orgasme était si forte qu'il souleva ses hanches de la table, la levant elle aussi. Elle tomba en avant, au dessus de lui.

Quand ce fut fini, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Il resta en elle et elle au dessus de lui. Puis dans un mouvement qui fut presque trop doux, il se releva, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos avant de tenir son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder, et il l'embrassa doucement.

Il la fit bouger afin qu'elle soit à côté de lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras, cela la surprit. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Il prit finalement la parole le premier.

Il dit,

« Je vais devoir acheter à Flint une nouvelle table de billard. »

Hermione rit. Elle se redressa, sa main sur le ventre de Draco et rit. Il caressa son visage de ses doigts et dit,

« Laisse moi voir à quoi tu ressembles,s'il te plait. »

Elle acquiesça et dit,

« Très bien, mais d'abord nettoyons nous et rhabillons nous. »

Elle se retira de la table de billard avant lui. Il le fit après. Elle se rhabilla beaucoup plus rapidement que lui mais il faut dire qu'elle avait moins à remettre.

Elle lui tourna le dos, mais il se rapprocha d'elle et rattacha sa robe dans le dos. Il embrassa son épaule nue, puis s'approcha du masque, mais elle lui fit face rapidement.

« Pas encore, encore un petit moment, » dit elle. « Je crois que j'ai laissé mon sac à main et ma baguette près de la fenêtre quand tu es arrivé. Peux tu aller me les chercher s'il te plait ? »

Il acquiesça. Il remit sa veste en place tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux mais ne vit ni sac à main ni baguette. Il dit,

« Désolé, mon coeur, mais je ne les vois pas. »

Il se retourna vers la salle. Il était seul.

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors ca vous a plus ? Dois je continuer la traduction ?  
****Reviews svp !  
****  
A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai fait assez vite, mais il était plutôt court !  
****Bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 2****: 4 ans et 9 mois après**

_"Un gros revenu est le meilleur secret du bonheur dont j'ai jamais entendu parler." Jane Austen_

_"Un gros revenu est la seule chose qu'une femme attend d'un homme." Draco Malfoy_

_"Un gros revenu n'est pas important dans une relation, mais il n'est pas gênant." Hermione Granger._

* * *

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es baisé, Malfoy," dit Marcus Flint. "Tu savais qu'un jour ca arriverait . Tu as attendu et attendu et attendu et maintenant tu as exactement trois mois jusqu'à tes trente ans, et te voila toujours seul. Ton stupide cousin en bave littéralement, attendant d'hériter tout ce qui est légitimement à toi ! »

« J'ai toujours le temps ! » se plaint Draco.

Oui, il avait toujours trois mois pour se marier. Et merde, il savait qu'il marchait sur la corde raide. Il n'avait pas besoin de Marcus Flint pour le lui rappeler. Il dit,

« Fais moi plaisir, Flint, et retourne travailler, ou retourne à l'hôtel pour te préparer pour ce satané banquet de ce soir. Fais juste autre chose que rester là et m'ennuyer. L'un de nous devrait faire quelque chose de constructif, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais sérieusement envisager d'annoncer tes fiançailles ce soir, au banquet, avec quelqu'un, peu importe qui, même si c'est un mariage purement de convenance, même si tu dois embaucher quelqu'un pour t'épouser. Il faut que tu te protèges, Malfoy, » répliqua Marcus.

« Tu veux dire que je dois protéger mon argent et tous mes autres avantages, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco. « De toute façon, aussi fou cela peut sembler, je veux me marier par amour. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre Draco Malfoy balancé une chose aussi stupide, folle et pleine de romantisme, » aboya Marcus.

« Pourquoi penses tu que j'ai attendu si longtemps ? Je ne suis pas un imbécile, ou un de ces romantiques à la noix, mais je suis le meilleur homme que je connaisse et je mérite le meilleur. Et, le meilleur est de se marier par amour. »

Marcus rit.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être heureux de te marier avec quelqu'un qui se contentera de ton argent, parce que tu n'as pas le temps de tomber amoureux. Que planifies tu de faire cette après-midi ? » demanda Marcus.

« Ça se voit pas ? » demanda Draco, levant ses bras en l'air. « Je suis assis sur un banc au milieu d'un parc, près d'un hôtel, pendant les vacances, donc je suppose que je fais cela. Et les gens pensent que je suis débile. "

« Peu importe, Malfoy. »

Flint secoua la tête de dégout et dit,

"Et quand ton cousin Talbert sera le nouveau président de Malfoy Global et qu'il sera le nouveau propriétaire du Manoir Malfoy et qu'il aura obtenu tout ton maudit argent, tu aura au moins un banc de parc pour accuser le coup et t'assoir, n'est ce pas ? »

Il s'éloigna, dégouté. Il se retourna et dit,

« Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un dont tu tomberas amoureux et avec qui tu te marieras tout en étant assis sur ce banc, Malfoy, et ce avant ce soir ! »

« Merci, » répliqua sarcastiquement Draco.

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que le temps était venu. Il savait que les carottes étaient cuites. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais se marier par amour maintenant. Il avait attendu ca si longtemps. Il y avait seulement une femme avec qui il avait senti une connexion spéciale, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait l'aimer, se marier et p****n, il avait seulement passé une seule nuit avec elle, il y a cinq ans. Il n'a même pas su ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Ou son nom. Flint avait raison, il était un imbécile romantique et il était aussi royalement baisé.

Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait le genou. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite fille, de quatre ans à peine, avec des cheveux bouclés blonds et des yeux grisâtres/bleus, tenant d'une main deux fleurs. Elle dit,

« Monsieur, vous semblez triste. Vous voulez une fleur ? »

« Combien les vendez vous ? » demanda Draco, toujours aussi pessimiste.

« Vous êtes bête, elles sont gratuites. Vous voulez la bleu ou la rose ? »

« Je suis un garçon, donc je devrais vouloir la bleu. Donne moi la rose, » plaisanta Draco. "Où as tu eu ces fleurs ?"

« Je les ai cueillis là-bas, » dit elle.

Elle indiqua un petit parterre de fleurs sauvages près d'un petit bosquet d'arbres.

Draco fronça les sourcils et dit,

« Personne ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas cueillir des fleurs dans un parc public ? Si tout le monde cueillait des fleurs, il n'y en aurait plu pour que chacun en profite. »

Maintenant ce fut à la petite fille de froncer les sourcils,

« Mais, j'en ai seulement cueilli deux. Une pour moi et une pour vous. Vous voulez la rose ou pas ?

« Comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda t-il. « Personne ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas parler aux étrangers ? Où est ta maman ? »

« Si je ne vous parle pas, je ne peux pas vous donner mon nom, » raisonna t-elle.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se hisser. Draco soupira de dégout, regarda autour de lui, cherchant un adulte ou un parent puis, il aida la petite fille à s'asseoir sur le banc.

« Merci, » dit elle.

« Au moins tu es polie et tu n'as pas de morve qui sort de ton nez. Je déteste les enfants avec de la morve, » dit Draco.

« Je déteste les raisins, » dit elle. « Mon nom est Alice. »

« Mon nom est Draco, » répondit il, seulement pour la forme.

Elle lui tendit la fleur rose et il la prit.

Elle sourit et dit,

"Draco est le nom latin pour dragon, le saviez vous ? »

Draco sembla ahuri et dit,

"Comment diable **(en réalité 'enfer', mais ca ne voudrait plus rien dire)** sais tu cela ? Quel âge as tu ? »

« Diable est un mauvais mot, » dit elle. « Et j'ai juste eu quatre ans hier. Il y a eu une fête et tout et tout. Mon papa n'a pas pu venir, mais c'est pas grave. Il ne vient pas me voir très souvent désormais. Ma maman et mon papa sont divorcés. »

« Diable n'est pas vraiment un mauvais mot. C'est un endroit juste au sud d'ici, que je visiterai probablement un jour, et je suis désolé qu'il n'est pas pu venir et joyeux anniversaire en retard. Comment as tu su que Draco était le mot latin pour dragon ? » demanda t-il.

« Ma maman m'apprend le latin, » répondit elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sérieusement Draco.

« Vous êtes drôle, » lui dit elle en retour.

« Ta maman t'apprend le latin, à quatre ans, et pourtant tu dis de moi que je suis drôle. Où est ta mère professeur de latin ? Je pense que je dois lui apprendre deux trois petites choses, comme la façon d'empêcher son enfant d'être enlevée, pour l'amour de Merlin. Tu ne devrais pas être seule. »

« Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec vous, » dit elle.

Elle sauta du banc et dit,

« Et je suis avec ma nounou. Elle s'est endormie de nouveau. Elle le fait souvent. Elle est là-bas. »

La petite fille indiqua une femme âgée, qui dormait profondément, sur un autre banc de l'autre côté du parc.

« Bien, viens, allons la réveillait, » dit Draco.

Il se leva et commença à traverser le parc. La petite fille le rattrapa et prit sa main. Draco fronça les sourcils, retira sa main de la sienne et dit,

« Que fais tu ? »

« Je vous tiens la main, » articula t-elle.

« Bien, arrête cela. Ta main est collante, » mentit Draco.

La petite fille sembla soudainement triste, ce qui rendit Draco perplexe et peut-être aussi 'mal' pour une raison stupide. Il dit,

« Ce qui te rend très chanceuse, parce que j'aime les mains collantes. Là, tient ma main. »

Il râla, lui offrit sa main qu'elle accepta, heureuse.

Avant qu'ils n'atteigne la femme vieille et endormie, il entendit une femme criant le nom de la petite fille, bien avant de la voir. Il tourna la tête vers cette voix. La petite fille dit,

« Il y a ma maman ! »

Draco regarda la femme qui appelait la petite fille et qui courrait vers eux et sa respiration s'arrêta presque. C'était Hermione Granger.

Hermione entoura la petite fille de ses deux bras puis lui dit,

« Que crois tu faire là, jeune demoiselle ? »

Finalement, elle remarqua Draco Malfoy et il lui sembla pouvoir à peine respirer.

« Draco ? Oh mon Dieu. Merci, Malfoy. Je venais de l'hôtel quand j'ai vu ma baby-sitter, mais pas ma fille, j'étais si inquiète. Elle doit s'être endormie à nouveau. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois celui qui la trouvée. Merci bien pour m'avoir donné ma fille. »

Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle eu finalement fini sa phrase et elle pensait le moindre mot qu'elle avait pu dire, parce qu'il lui avait vraiment 'donné' sa fille.

Il lui sourit et dit,

« Il n'y a pas de quoi*****, Hermione. »

Il sourit aussi à Alice et dit,

« Et bienvenue à toi aussi, Mlle Alice. »

***bon là j'hésite car 'you're welcome' c'est aussi bien 'bienvenue' que 'de rien' donc à vous de voir ! ^^**

**En tout cas, voilà le deuxième chapitre, mais soyons clair je mettrais beaucoup plus de temps pour le troisième ! ^^  
****Sachez aussi qu'un reviews ca fait toujours plaisir, xD, même si il n'y a qu'un simple 'j'aime' ou un 'j'aime pas' ! =D  
****  
A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews bien que très peu nombreux vu le nombre de personnes qui l'ont lu ! ^^ Mais j'aime tellement traduire que je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps ! =)**

**Réponse pour Dajulie:**

**J'aime que tu aimes**

**J'aime ton review**

**J'aime le fait que tu remarqueras surement le changement de titre **

**J'aime pas non plus le latin**

**J'aime mon prof de latin**

**J'aime le fait que ton review m'a poussé à commencer à traduire à 1h du mat'**

**J'aime pas l'attente obligatoire entre les chapitres, mais**

**J'aime traduire convenablement chaque passage**

**J'aime la suite et tu l'aimeras aussi**

**J'aime prendre le temps de te répondre (et aux autres aussi)**

**J'aimerais n'avoir que des reviews comme les tiens ! ^^**

**Réponse pour Kooh :**

**Merci tu avais raison, ça ne signifiait plus rien sinon ! =)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont mit cette fiction en alerte, et sans plus attendre, la suite ! =D**

**Chapitre 3**

_« Être heureux en ménage repose entièrement sur la chance » Jane Austen_

_« Être heureux en ménage est une simple question de le faire soi même » Draco Malfoy_

_« Etre heureux en ménage est tout simplement impossible » Hermione Granger_

Hermione serra sa fille contre elle tout en continuant à lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de sa nounou, qu'elle ne devait pas parler aux étrangers, et surtout qu'elle ne devait rien faire qui pourrait inquiéter sa mère. Draco lui, se demanda ce que cette enfant pouvait bien faire.

« Donc c'est ta fille ? »demanda Draco.

Hermione laissa sa fille remettre les pieds au sol et jeta un coup d'œil acerbe à Draco.

« Oui, Draco, c'est ma fille, » dit-elle avec dédain.

Draco dit,

« Elle ne te ressemble pas. »

« Et ? » répliqua t-elle.

« Je me rappelle avoir vu ton mari une fois, et elle ne lui ressemble pas non plus, » dit -il avec tact.

Elle souffla et dit,

« Parfois, ça arrive. »

« Tu as les yeux marrons. Elle a les yeux bleu, » souligna Draco.

Alice regarda Draco et dit,

« Maman dit que mes yeux sont plus gris que bleu, vous le voyez ? »

Elle s'approcha encore plus de Draco, écarquilla les yeux et Draco commença à se pencher vers la petite fille, mais Hermione éloigna rapidement sa fille de lui.

Avant que Draco puisse réfléchir plus longuement à cette étrange 'affaire des yeux', la baby-sitter de Hermione s'approcha en courant d'eux et s'exclama,

« Oh, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, j'ai seulement fermé les yeux pendant un tout petit instant ! Je suis désolé ! »

Elle enleva les mains de la petite fille de celle de sa mère et les tint.

« Ingrid, je t'ai dit que tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux un seul instant, aussi petit soit il, quand tu surveilles Alice, » répéta Hermione, encore. « Elle est si petite, et il suffit d'un moment pour qu'une catastrophe se produise, comme rentrer dans Draco Malfoy par exemple. »

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et sourit, ainsi il put comprendre qu'elle plaisantait.

Elle se retourna vers la nounou et finit,

« Ramène là dans notre chambre à l'hôtel, s'il te plait. »

« Au revoir Draco, » dit Alice, agitant la main vers Draco. « J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant. »

« Oui, eh bien merci jeune Alice, et j'espère que personne ne te kidnappera pendant que ta nounou dormira et que ta mère sera ailleurs, » dit Draco.

Il pouvait voir Hermione fronçait les sourcils du coin de l'œil, et cela ne cessait de l'amusait.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, elle ne devait pas être insultante envers Malfoy avec sa fille à côté.

« Je te verrais plus tard, ma chérie. »

Elle embrassa la joue de sa fille et les regarda s'éloigner.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Ne parle pas de kidnapping en face d'enfant, Malfoy. Tu pourrais l'effrayais. Utilise ton cerveau qui, je pense, doit se trouver dans ta tête, veux tu ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut dire aux enfants l'entière vérité Hermione, » dit Draco avec un sourire sournois. « Contrairement à toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda t-elle, fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

Il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait entendre par ça, mais il était sûr de sous-entendre quelque chose. Il voulait se moquer de la façon dont elle fronçait ses sourcils si ouvertement face à lui, mais il lui demanda plutôt,

« Pourquoi ta nounou t'appelle Miss Granger ? Je croyais que tu avais épousé un de ces stupides d'américains il y a de ça quelques années. »

« C'est exact, il était canadien, et maintenant nous sommes divorcés. Il est resté là bas, et moi je suis de retour...et pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Pourquoi as tu dit que je ne dis pas la vérité à ma fille, et pourquoi ma fille a-t-elle dit que tu étais triste ? »

Draco croisa les jambes et tapota le banc à côté de lui. Elle comprit l'invitation et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il ignora sa première question et répondit à la deuxième, enfin vaguement.

« Je ne suis pas triste. Je pense qu'elle est peut être folle, ou un truc du genre. Elle m'a dit que tu lui enseignes le latin, c'est un peu jeune, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Draco avait toujours la fleur rose dans la main.

« Je pense qu'un enfant n'est jamais trop jeune pour apprendre, et je lui enseignes seulement quelques mots. Et, ma fille n'est pas délirante, c'est vraiment terrible à dire quand on parle d'un enfant, bien que j'ai des doutes en ce qui te concerne. Tu me sembles un peu délirant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dans cette station (de vacances) ? »

« Je suis en vacances, » dit il. « Et toi ? »

Il fit tourner la fleur entre ses doigts et la fit accidentellement tomber. Il commença à se pencher pour la ramasser, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Je suis ici pour le diner et le bal que donne ton vieil ami Marcus Flint, » dit elle.

Elle se pencha et ramassa la fleur rose.

Draco pencha la tête pour profiter de la vue. Jolies jambes, joli cul, taille fine, belle poitrine, elle était encore une femme extrêmement séduisante. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il la détaillait.

Elle lui tendit la fleur qu'il prit avec un sourire. Elle se rassit à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas réellement invité, je suis plutôt Harry à vrai dire. J'espère bien trouver quelques associés car je commence ma boutique d'antiquité à partir de rien ici en Angleterre. En plus, j'ai quelque endroit à visiter avant de retourner chez mes parents. »

« Tu emménages avec tes parents ? » demanda t-il.

Puis, il se mit à rire.

« Ça, tu vois, c'est marrant ! »

Elle le fixa. Il arrêta de rire.

« Oh, tu ne plaisantais pas ? » demanda t-il.

Elle fit signe que non, et se mit debout.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai apprécié de te revoir Draco. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Woh, woh, woh, ramène tes fesses ici Granger, » demanda t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il tapota le banc à nouveau.

Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard qui signifiait 'aucune chance, pauvre andouille'. Il tapota le banc à nouveau, pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle resta plantait là.

« Pourquoi retournes tu vivre chez tes parents, et pourquoi commences tu à zéro ton magasin ? » demanda t-il.

Elle se rassit et décida de lui dire l'entière vérité.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé d'endroit où habiter, et il me semble normal que, déménagent dans un autre pays, je doive me faire des contacts. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour se trouver un logement, parce que son mari lui avait prit tout son argent, mais aussi son magasin. Au fond, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait sa fille, et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc et contempla le ciel bleu d'avril au dessus d'elle.

« C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle parlait de cette journée, du ciel, du sentiment d'être en vie... il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Elle était juste heureuse d'être de retour en Angleterre et d'avoir sa fille.

« Oui, » répondit-il, mais ne parlant pas de la même chose qu'elle puisqu'il fixait seulement son beau visage.

Elle sentit quelque chose de doux contre sa joue. Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers lui. Il retira la fleur rose de sa joue, comme elle se tournait vers lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne commentèrent ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il recommence.

Hermione ressentit un drôle de chatouillement dans ses orteils. Elle pensa qu'elle rougissait très certainement. Elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Draco, à un autre bal, là où ils avaient conçu sa fille.

Tout à coup, elle lui demanda,

« Tu vas au bal de Marcus ? »

« Malheureusement, » lui répondit-il.

Toutefois, si elle y allait, il pouvait honnêtement répondre le contraire. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose qu'ils soient tous les deux ce soir.

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? »

« Je dois annoncer mes fiançailles ce soir, à cette petite soirée, » dit il. « Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire, mais l'heure est venu. »

Elle se sentait déçu de le savoir engagé, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

« Est ce que ta fiancée sait que tu redoutes cette annonce imminente ? » dit-elle avec un sourire fugace.

« Oh, je n'ai pas de fiancée, » dit il avec nostalgie.

Il commença à déplacer la fleur rose en un va et vient entre ses doigts. Il s'arrêta et lui toucha de nouveau la joue avec la fleur. Cette fois, elle s'essuya, avec un léger mouvement de la main.

Il s'arrêta et posa la fleur entre eux deux.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle en toute sincérité.

Elle prit la fleur entre ses doigts.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait de la part de l'homme, elle dit,

« Sérieusement Malfoy, je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas déjà marié, mais comment vas tu annoncer tes fiançailles sans fiancée ? »

« C'est compliqué, mais ça se résume avec le fait que je dois me marier avant mes trente ans. Je devrais être marié maintenant, mais la seule femme avec qui j'aurais souhaité le faire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, et apparemment, elle ne veut pas de moi, » dit il.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être vu non plus. Il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il avait vu cette femme seulement une fois, à un autre bal, qu'il avait couché avec elle, mais qu'elle était parti sans lui révéler son identité.

Il ne voulait pas paraître pitoyable.

Il fronça largement les sourcils et lui dit,

« Te sens tu désolé pour moi ? »

« Non, » dit-elle en riant. « Et je ne te crois pas non plus. »

Il prit la fleur de sa main, ses doigts effleurant les siens tandis qu'il le faisait. Cette légère action le fit avaler durement, et il sentit son aine se serrer. Ils cherchèrent tous les deux à fuir du regard, mais il mit fin à cette gêne en touchant le bout de son nez avec la fleur.

« C'est sûrement malin de ta part. Ne jamais croire un homme quand il te demande si tu es désolé pour lui. Il te ment probablement. »

« Tu es bizarre Draco, » dit-elle, en souriant toujours.

Il lui vint soudainement à l'esprit qu'il voulait l'embrasser, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu autant embrasser une femme depuis qu'il avait trouvé cette mystérieuse femme dans la salle de billard, des années auparavant. Comme c'est étrange. C'était Hermione Granger, et il voulait l'embrasser.

Il continua de la fixer et elle le regarda fixement en retour.

Il se leva brusquement et dit,

« Je dois y aller. »

A vrai dire, c'était faux. Il n'avait rien à faire, mais il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il aurait besoin de combler ce besoin de l'embrasser. Et ça pouvait être désastreux, après tout, il allait avoir besoin de trouver une femme avec qui se marier, et ce probablement ce soir, et Hermione Granger venait juste de divorcer, et elle avait un enfant, et elle était une Née-Moldue, il y avait donc aucun moyen de l'épouser.

Bien qu'il se soit déjà lever pour partit, il se rassit et la regarda.

« Draco, tu es en train de me fixer, » dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui me fixait, » répondit-il doucement.

Il se pencha à nouveau, s'approchant pour l'embrasser, quand il s'éloigna, frappé par un moment de lucidité, tel qu'il pensa qu'il avait faillit tomber du banc.

Il dit,

« Dis merci à ta fille pour la fleur, parce que je soudainement, je me sens beaucoup plus heureux ! »

Il se releva à nouveau pour partir. Il allait voir Hermione ce soir au bal, et cela le rendait extrêmement heureux.

Elle se leva à son tour,

« Je croyais que tu avais dit ne pas être triste et qu'elle était folle. »

« C'est vraiment quelque chose de terrible à dire à un enfant, Granger, » plaisanta t-il.

Il mit la fleur rose dans sa poche. Il décida qu'il la garderait en souvenir de cette journée. Il décida aussi que Hermione Granger serait, après tout, la meilleur personne avec laquelle il pourrait faire un 'mariage de convenance'. Il attendrait et verrait ce qu'elle pense de cela ce soir.

La connaissant, elle lui dirait probablement qu'il délirait encore, alors qu'au contraire, il avait, ou tout du moins cela pouvait être la pensée la plus lucide de toute sa vie.

Elle lui relança un de ses regards terribles qu'il adorait.

Elle dit,

« Je maintiens mon idée, toi, Draco Malfoy, tu es devenu étrange avec l'age. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il attrapa son bras et la retint. Le sentiment de sa main sur son bras, même à travers sa chemise et son pull léger, le faisait se sentir étrange.

« Et je maintiens mon idée, mon coeur. »

Elle se tenait immobile, choquée parce qu'il l'appelait 'mon coeur'. C'est que cela lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit d'il y a quelques années. Certes, il ne s'en doutait pas, n'est ce pas ? Elle demanda nerveusement,

« Quelle idée ? »

L'idée qu'elle serait la femme parfaite pour lui, mais bien sûr, il dit avec le sourire,

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir. »

Il lâcha son bras, et elle fit rapidement volte face, marchant sur le trottoir, se retournant deux fois pour le regarder.

Il restait assis sur ce banc, un sourire niais collé au visage.

Elle se dit finalement,

« Je crois qu'il délire réellement ! »

**Et voilà, end of chapter 3 ! xD**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Le petit 'dragon' rencontre sa fille, réalise que Hermione est la femme idéale,etc.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est toute aussi pleine de surprise ! ^^**

**A la prochaine ! **

**=))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, le quatrième chapitre ! Mais juste avant, je tiens à remercier pour les reviews ou la 'mise en alerte' de cette histoire, qui font autant plaisir l'un que l'autre !**

**Réponse pour Anne :**

**Tu m'en vois ravie, comme quoi, j'ai vraiment bien fait, je suis sûre que tu suivras jusqu'au bout alors ! ^^  
****J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! **

**Réponse pour Kooh : **

**Très certainement l'age, ou alors il réalise enfin qu'il est vraiment dans la m***e ! mdr A toi de voir ! **

**Réponse pour Chichette :**

**Tu as entièrement raison, mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que traduire n'est pas toujours facile, car ca peut devenir très subjectif, et on peut avoir tendance à trop tourner une phrase comme on souhaiterait qu'elle soit !  
****Je tacherais toutefois de faire attention à que tout soit clair, car il n'y a sinon plus aucun intérêt à ce que je la traduise ! ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Chapitre 4:** **Chambres d'hôtels et service de lèvre**

_« Les femmes célibataires ont souvent tout pour être pauvre, ce qui est un argument indiscutable en faveur du mariage. » Jane Austen_

_« Les hommes célibataires attirent terriblement les femmes célibataires qui n'en veulent qu'à leur argent. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Les femmes célibataires devraient toujours avoir de l'argent caché dans un compte bancaire secret, parce que sinon, elles sont mises à contribution de façon importante une fois mariée. » Hermione Granger_

Hermione s'installa dans sa chambre d'hôtel et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air frais venant de la mer.

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu d'aller à cette soirée, étant tout juste de retour en Angleterre, mais au dernier moment, elle décida d'y aller. Harry et Ginny seraient là-bas, et ils l'avaient convaincue d'une bien-fondé de cette soirée. Elle avait donc décider que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de rétablir certains contacts, de se faire de nouveaux amis, et de faire savoir qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre.

Elle avait vécu au Canada pendant trois ans, mais avait décidé de revenir ici après son divorce. Ce n'était pas réellement la nostalgie de se sentir chez soi ici qui l'avait fait revenir, non ce n'était définitivement pas cela. C'était plutôt en raison de difficultés financières. Elle avait une boutique d'art au Canada qui était un réel sucés, qui comprenait notamment des antiquités et des peintures rares, et elle avait réussi cela plutôt bien par elle même. Elle avait une assez grande maison, deux voitures, et elle avait envoyé sa fille dans une école privée 'pré-scolaire' où seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs et les plus riches y vont. Puis le tapis rouge a été retiré de sous les pieds de Hermione... et ce dans un Divorce, avec un grand **D**.

Ce n'était pas une réel surprise. Son mariage était voué à l'échec depuis le jour où elle était revenu de Sainte Mangouste et avait dit,

« Devine quoi Kevin, je suis enceinte, et on sait tous les deux que tu n'en ai pas le père. »

Toutefois, leur simulacre de famille et de mariage continua, de façon assez convaincante, encore quelques années, tout en faisant déménager toute la famille au Canada. Lorsque Kevin est tombé amoureux de cette fille, Lauren, et a demandé le Divorce (là encore avec un grand **D**), le 'spectacle' prit fin.

Hermione pensait, et elle n'avait pas tort, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient comme des amis, ou encore pire, de vagues connaissances, plutôt que des amants ou des âmes sœurs, donc cela ne lui posa pas de problème. Puis il commença à faire des demandes. Elle avait gagné plus d'argent que lui, donc il voulait une plus grande 'donation'. Elle garda ce qu'elle pensait pour elle et ordonna à son avocat ce faire tout ce qu'il demandait.

Puis, il dit,

« Tu sais quoi, ton entreprise est plus florissante que la mienne, donc je veux qu'on la partage aussi. »

Hermione lui répondit que ça lui allait, qu'il prenne tout même de ce satané magasin.

Puis il continua,

« Je veux la maison. »

Elle adorait cette maison, mais elle lui donna aussi.

Le comble du comble fut quand il demanda la garde partagée pour 'leur' petite Alice.

Et là, elle dit NON, avec de grands N et un grand O. Et diable, il savait bien pourquoi. En fait il avait utilisé cette fichue raison pour obtenir tout le reste, bien que cela n'était pas flagrant, elle savait qu'il gardait un atout dans sa manche, et que celui ci était,

« Donne moi ce que je veux, ou alors je dis au monde entier ce que je sais à propos de ta fille. »

Pourtant, il eu tout de même le culot de dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait élevé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et ce bien qu'il ne soit pas son père biologique, il l'aimait quand même en tant que tel. Quel ramassis de conneries. Il avait sûrement tiré ça d'un des romans de Nicholas Sparks.

Par conséquent, Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Elle s'enfuit, au sens propre du terme. Elle avait donné à ce détestable perdant tout l'argent qu'elle avait au monde, son travail, sa maison, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est signer ce morceau de papier où il reconnaissait abandonner ses droits en ce qui concerne 'leur' fille. C'était un petit prix à payer en retour.

Elle rassembla ce qu'il lui restait, c'est à dire pas grand chose, et elle revint en Angleterre avec sa fille et sa nounou de 67 ans. Depuis qu'elle vivait sur la corde raide, depuis qu'elle était fauché, ils vivaient temporairement avec ses parents.

Elle était déterminée à mettre en place une nouvelle entreprise, ici, à Londres, et venir à ce diner et ce bal dans ce complexe, était une bonne façon de commencer.

Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un bal informel, détenus par la société de Draco Malfoy, mais totalement organisé par Marcus Flint, elle savait qu'elle pouvait rencontrer de nombreux partenaires potentiels ce week-end. Par ailleurs, le dernier bal auquel elle était allé avec Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas si mal terminé.

Elle se tourna vers sa valise, prit la photo de sa fille et la posa sur la commode.

Elle referma la fenêtre et se rendit dans la salle de bains afin de se laver et de se changer.

Drago **(juste une seule fois et pour toi Kadronya ^^)** avait été choqué quand il avait vu Hermione Granger plus tôt dans la journée. La dernière fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, elle était au Canada, et bien marié. Il ne savait qu'en penser, en plus elle avait un petite fille, âgée de seulement quatre ans. Quatre ans. Draco s'assit sur le bord de son lit, dans sa suite à l'hôtel, et repensa à ça. Ne l'avait t-il pas vu pour la dernière fois il y a de ça quatre ans ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Quand l'avait il donc vu pour la dernière fois ? Enfin, cela importait peu, il allait la voir ce soir, au diner et au bal.

Il ne savait qu'elle était sur la liste des invités, peut-être ne l'était elle pas, mais quelque part, il était heureux qu'elle soit là, et bien entendu divorcé aussi. Tout se déroulerait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il agissait comme si ce banquet et le bal était un cocktail de bienvenu pour les anciens clients, mais aussi les nouveaux, pour les relations d'affaires, mais aussi un moyen pour son entreprise de dire merci à chacun pour les affaires qu'ils avaient réalisées ensemble durant l'année passée.

En réalité, c'était seulement une sorte de marché ouvert pour que Draco puisse trouver une femme. Il en avait besoin d'une dans les trois mois, où il était fichu, pour rester poli. Il était d'accord pour laissé son associé, Marcus Flint, organiser cet ultime effort pour le mariage imminent de Draco alors Flint avait invité chaque femme seule connue dans le monde de la magie, entre 18 et 38 ans, afin que Draco puisse finalement se trouver une femme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme. Au fond, il n'en n'avait même pas envie. Mais une femme lui était nécessaire sil voulait conserver sa maison, son entreprise et son mode de vie en générale. Il avait réduit son choix à trois femmes en fait, mais c'était avant que Hermione Granger ne revienne à Londres.

Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle était toujours fine, attractive, et quelque part même piquante, comme par exemple cette après-midi quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux de garder un œil sur sa fille à partir de maintenant, et qu'elle lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses oignons. Draco sourit en se rappelant la manière qu'elle eut de lui jeter un regard plein de défi, d'attraper la main collante de sa fille, de réveille sa nounou et de l'envoyer avec sa fille à la chambre de l'hôtel.

Elle ferait une très bonne femme, et son grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait qu'il se marier avec la Sang-de-bourbe type. Non pas qu'il le ferait par pure mesquinerie, surtout que le vieil homme était mort et qu'il n'est pas amusant de se moquer d'un homme mort. Pourtant, elle était réellement très jolie. Elle était quasiment aussi belle que cette mystérieuse femme l'était, et elle, elle n'avait pas de masque sur son visage.

Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant le bal. Il décida donc d'aller chercher Hermione Granger. Il voulait lui parler un peu plus longuement avant d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec elle ce soir. Il obtint le numéro de sa chambre à la réception (elle avait une chambre double, alors il présuma que sa fille et sa nounou dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté) et tandis qu'il marchait vers la chambre, il réalisa qu'il avait un sourire collé au visage depuis le début.

Que dirait-elle s'il lui demander de l'épouser ce soir ? Il se l'imagina clairement. Elle le giflerait probablement directement. Elle l'avait déjà giflée une fois, quand elle était plus jeune et elle savait qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'au coup de poing. D'autre part, elle pourrait aussi le pointer du doigt et rire à ses dépend. Ça pouvait être logique aussi. Oserait-elle dire oui ? Il allait vite le découvrir, il se trouvait juste devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda dans la pièce mais ne vit personne., puis il baissa les yeux. Bonté divine. Il avait frappé à la porte de sa fille, et celle ci lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Bonjour Mr Draco, » dit-elle.

Draco soupira. Pourquoi est ce que c'était la petite qui ouvrait la porte ?

« Bonjour Melle Alice. Ta nounou est dans le coma cette fois ? » demanda t-il.

« Le quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pourquoi est ce toi qui répond à la porte, ma chérie ? » demanda t-il, se penchant sur ses genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« Parce qu'Ingrid est dans la salle de bain, » dit-elle.

Soudain, elle toucha sa joue. Ce geste le pétrifia. Cela la fit l'aimer encore plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ca ? » demanda Draco, tout en se remettant debout.

Il toucha l'endroit qu'elle venait de toucher de sa main.

« Parce que je vous aimes bien et que ma maman elle a dit que tu avais été gentil avec elle une fois. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ta maman t'a t-elle dit ça ? » demanda Draco, très curieux.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, » répondit-elle. « Est ce que vous voulez quelque chose Mr Draco ? »

« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Mr Draco » dit-il en riant. « Appelle moi juste Draco. »

« Ingrid m'a dit qu'il fallait appeler les vieilles personnes par Mr ou Madame. »

La petite fille rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers un grand carton qui se trouvait sur le sol et lui dit,

« Vous voulez m'aider à changer cette boite en salle de spectacle, Mr Draco ? »

Soudainement, la porte entre les deux chambres s'ouvrit. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, habillé seulement avec une serviette.

Elle dit,

« Qui à frapper ? »

Puis elle se tourna, vit Draco, qui avait levé les sourcils et souriait. Elle cria et se précipita dans l'autre pièce.

Draco rit et dit,

« Je reviendrais t'aider plus tard, ma chérie, je te promet. Je doit d'abord aider ta mère. »

Il ferma la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, et ajouta,

« N'ouvre plus la porte, maintenant. Laisse un adulte le faire, d'accord ? »

« Okay, » répondit-elle.

Sa nounou sortit en courant de l'autre salle de bain, la main sur le cœur.

Draco regarda la vieille femme et lui dit,

« Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous virerais, même si tout le monde doit bien aller au toilette parfois. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, puis ouvrit la porte entre les deux chambres, et à peine eu t-il franchit le seuil, qu'il vit Hermione enfilait rapidement une robe. Il lui lança un sourire rapide.

« Bonjour mon cœur, » dit-il. « Ta fille ne devrait pas ouvrir la porte aux étrangers. »

« Et tu ne devrais pas faire irruption dans ma chambre sans frapper mais tu l'as fait, » dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle pointa le doigt vers la porte qui menait au couloir et dit,

« DEHORS ! »

« Pourquoi tu étais dans une serviette ? » demanda t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Son lit défait. Intéressant.

« J'ai prit une douche, crétin. »

Elle pointa à nouveau le doigt vers la porte.

« DEHORS ! »

Au lieu de ça, il se leva du lit et s'avança vers sa garde-robe.

« Qu'est ce que tu porteras ce soir pour le bal ? »

Il essaya de changer de sujet, parce qu'il avait des pensées impures rien qu'à l'imaginer sous la douche.

Il ouvrit la porte et commença à trifouiller ses vêtements. Elle ne semblait pas avoir grand chose. En fait, il ne voyait qu'une robe, et elle n'avait rien de spécial.

Elle essaya de refermer la porte, en appuyant sur sa main à lui, mais il la repoussa, et sortit la robe du placard.

« Sil te plait, ne me dit pas que tu vas porter ça ? »

Elle resta debout, bouche-bée, et lui dit,

« Tu es malade Draco ? Dois je appeler un médecin pour toi ? T'es tu échappé d'un asile psychiatrique ou quelque chose de pire encore ? Et pourquoi es tu donc dans ma chambre, et pourquoi t'intéresses tu soudainement à mes vêtements ? »

Il essaya de cacher son sourire. Il tint la robe contre elle, sa main effleurant d'abord ses cheveux, puis son épaule. Elle broncha ouvertement.

Il dit,

« Cette robe n'ira pas. Où sont tes autres robes ? »

Elle sembla soudainement très sérieuse,

« Je n'ai amené que cette robe, » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, transplanes jusqu'à chez tes parents, prends en une autre, et retransplanes ici, » suggéra t-il.

Elle rougit terriblement et se sentit embarrassé. Elle lui reprit la robe doucement et la lança sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

Elle se leva ses lèvres sèches et dit,

« Je veux dire que c'est la seule que j'ai amené avec moi ici, en Angleterre. »

« Tu as laissé tes vêtements au Canada ? »

Draco était confus.

Non, elle avait vendu la plupart de ses habits afin de pouvoir s'acheter un billet d'avion. Dieu, cela semblait si pitoyable, même pour elle. Comment pouvait elle lui dire qu'elle utilisait le peu d'argent qui lui restait afin de payer ces chambres d'hôtel pour le week-end ? Elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle avait chaud, elle était embarrassée, accablée. De plus, elle était consciente que, plus elle restait silencieuse et plus elle prenait du temps pour répondre, plus il s'avançait vers elle.

Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre la porte de l'armoire. Il était juste en face d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait voir les taches d'argent dans ses yeux gris. Ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de sa fille. Elle baissa les yeux.

Il lui toucha le menton. Elle frissonna et releva les yeux. Il sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est une belle robe Hermione, mais permet moi de faire une suggestion. Je crois que tu serais parfaite dans cette petite robe que j'ai vu dans cette boutique en allant à l'hôtel. Je vais aller te l'acheter. »

Elle secoua sa tête comme pour dire non, tandis qu'il faisait de même mais pour dire oui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Il se posait la même question lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il pouvait difficilement dire « Parce que ce soir, c'est nos fiançailles ». Elle lui lancerait un oubliette.

Soudain, il vint à l'esprit de Draco qu'elle pouvait dire non ce soir. Ça ne lui était pas venu jusqu'ici et maintenant, il réalisa que c'était possible.

Elle ne dira pas non, n'est ce pas ?

« Non, » dit-elle.

Quoi ? Pour quelle raison disait-elle non maintenant ?

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas m'acheter une robe, Draco. Ce ne serait pas bien, » dit-elle.

« Ta fille m'a offert une fleur aujourd'hui. Je rembourse cette gentillesse. »

« Tu n'as pas à 'rembourser' une gentillesse, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle souriait maintenant.

« Quand ai je été gentil avec toi Hermione ? » demanda t-il, méditant ce que sa fille lui avait dit.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, confuse. « Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? »

« Pour rien, ne fais pas attention. Je veux le faire pour toi. » dit il.

Il tendit la main vers ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux. Il les laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda sa main, comme il l'éloignait de ses cheveux. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il était juste au dessus d'elle. Il baissait la tête, avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, et, ce qui la choqua, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous la pression de ses lèvres à lui, l'intimité et la chaleur de sa bouche la choquèrent jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même, et la renvoya dans un de ses souvenirs. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à lui rendre son baiser.

Quand, soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en entendant Alice dire

« Aïe ! »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle en même temps. Hermione s'éloigna de Draco, mettant rapidement sa main contre sa bouche.

Draco se pencha vers la petite fille et lui demanda,

« Pourquoi as tu dit aïe ? »

« Je me suis mordu le doigt, » dit-elle.

Elle l'avança vers lui, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda t-il en souriant.

« Ben parce qu'il était dans ma bouche, » dit-elle, comme si cela coulait de source.

Il se releva, prit sa main et dit,

« Un conseil jeune Miss Alice, garde tes doigts hors de ta bouche et ne rentre pas dans la chambre de ta maman sans frapper. »

Il la ramena vers sa chambre, et referma la porte sur elle, et la verrouilla.

Il se retourna vers Hermione, mais elle était partie. Peu importe, elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que la salle de bain.

Il avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, et appuya sa main contre cette même porte.

« Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Tu es là ? »

Elle posa sa main sur la porte de son côté.

« Oui. »

« Bien, rappelle toi cette réponse pour ce soir, d'accord ? Je ferais livrer ta robe. Je te vois plus tard. »

Il sortit de la pièce, souriant toujours. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain rapidement, et dit le souffle court,

« Me rappeler quelle réponse, Draco ? Où es tu ? »

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain,et dit,

« Il délire de plus en plus de minute en minute. »

OH, et sans vouloir faire ma pub, xD, j'ai moi même écris plusieurs OS sur le couple Draco/Hermione, et j'ai aussi traduit une autre fiction qui est elle, compléte ! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... A vous de voir ! ;-)

**Et voilà, un quatrième chapitre plutôt long.  
****J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'espère pouvoir posté la suite bientôt !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh oui, déjà le cinquième chapitre ! =) Je vous explique, j'aime tellement voir ma boite de réception pleine le matin, que je me suis dis que j'allais vous traduire le chapitre! A vous de voir si vous voulez me rendre heureuse maintenant, mdr ! **

**Réponse pour Dajulie (je vais donc devoir le faire à chaque chapitre ? xD C'est pas que ca me géne... ^^) :**

**J'aime trop le chapitre qui suit,  
****J'aime tes reviews qui me font bien rire,  
****J'aime car tu as dit j'aime pas une seule fois,  
****J'aime pas car il y aura encore surement un j'aime pas dans ton review,  
****J'aime écouter l'avis de mes lecteurs car ce sont les plus objectifs,  
****J'aime trop Drago moi aussi, surtout dans le personne de l'imbécile heureux,  
****J'aime que tu aimes que j'aime que tu aimes =)  
****J'aime déjà le prochain commentaire que, je l'espère, tu me feras !**

**Réponse pour Kadronya :**

**Puisque tu me l'as laissé en 'anonyme', je te réponds ! XD  
****Et ma question est, vas tu me harceler encore longtemps ? Mdr J'ai l'impression de ne voir que des messages de toi !  
****Je plaisante, j'aime beaucoup tes remarques ô combien constructives sur le fait qu'il reste encore un 'amour' ! :)  
****Je tiens d'ailleurs à te faire remarquer qu'il a été changé à peine ai-je lu ton mail ! Ça mérite un beau cadeau, non ? Du genre la suite de ta fiction ! Mdr Je sais, je sais, tu attends la correction, mais je ne suis pas patiente... ^^  
****Enfin, sache que je t'aurais bien privé de la suite de l'histoire pour te faire attendre toi aussi, mais ne voulant pas faire attendre les autres, tu la verras donc aussi !  
****Profites-en, je serais trouvé une autre façon de me venger de cette attente, avec pourquoi pas un 'amour' de ci, de là ! ;-)  
****Have fun ! =D**

**Et bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Chapitre cinq:**** Robes et propositions en tout genre**

_« Les surprises sont des sottises. Le plaisir n'en n'ai pas plus grand et la gêne est souvent considérable. » Jane Austen_

_« J'aime surprendre les gens, mais je déteste les surprises. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Certaines personnes prennent du plaisir à surprendre les gens, mais je préfère être surprise que de surprendre moi même. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le plancher de la chambre de sa fille et, avec Alice, elle décorait la grande boîte en carton qui serait bientôt pour cette dernière, une salle de spectacle. La boîte était aussi grande que la petite fille, et elle était arrivé ce matin apporté par un hibou. Elle contenait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alice venant de l'ex-mari de Hermione. Il était arrivé avec un jour de retard, puisque son anniversaire était la veille. Bien évidemment, c'était flagrant qu'il n'avait pas choisit le présent lui même puisque la boîte contenait un grand ours en peluche rose avec un nœud papillon à pois autour du cou.

Alice n'aimait pas le rose et détestait les ours en peluche, elle préférait les dragons, les serpents, les tortues, les grenouilles, et elle détestait les pois.

A vrai dire, Alice ne détestait ni n'aimait les pois, mais Hermione si. Dans la boîte, il y avait aussi une carte avec un clown dessus (que Hermione détestait aussi) et qui disait « **Joyeuse anniversaire à une petite fille très spéciale** » et elle était signé par: _ton père, Kevin, et ta belle-mère, Lauren_.

C'est comme ça que Hermione su qu'il n'avait pas signé la carte. Kevin était peut-être paresseux, immature, rustre et insensible, mais il avait toujours été gentil avec Alice bien qu'il eu su dès le premier jour qu'elle n'était pas sa fille biologique. Hermione n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remit en question le fait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Mais elle remettait tout le reste en question.

L'ours rose moche avait, depuis longtemps, été abandonné dans un coin de la pièce et la boîte retenait maintenant toute l'attention d'Alice. Elle voulait le transformer en théâtre. Donc, Hermione et Alice avaient dessiné des fenêtres dessus, découpé des portes, et elles avaient même fait une cheminée sur l'un des côtés. Hermione avait aussi ajouté des rideaux en papiers de soie sur les fenêtres.

Elle était à l'intérieur de la boîte, fixant la 'cheminée', quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se figea. Et si c'était Draco ? Et s'il lui avait réellement acheté une robe ? Elle pensait que c'était une plaisanterie, que ce n'était qu'une 'menace' en 'air, mais que faire si ca ne l'était pas ? Que ferait elle ? Que dirait elle ? Que faire si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette boîte avant qu'Alice n'ouvre la porte ?

Alice regarda par la 'fenêtre' de la salle de spectacle, et dit,

« La porte tape. »

« Vraiment ? Est ce la porte qui tape ou est ce que quelqu'un tape à la porte ? » demanda Hermione à sa fille, amusée.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je vais voir, » dit Alice.

Hermione dit non bien que la petite fille se soit déjà précipitait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la 'fenêtre' pour voir.

Draco poussa un long soupir quand il vit Alice.

« Pourquoi ouvres tu la porte cette fois ? Est ce que ta nounou est morte ? »

« Je ne crois pas, » dit Alice.

Hermione tentait de sortir de la boîte en carton afin de faire savoir à Draco qu'elle était là.

« Eh bien, je ne vois aucune autre raison pour laquelle tu devrais ouvrir la porte, Mlle Alice. N'y a t-il donc aucun adulte dans ta vie pour t'apprendre ce genre de chose ? Où est ta mère ? »

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère au moment où celle ci réussit enfin à s'extirper de la boîte.

« Elle est en train de sortir d'une boîte. »

Draco, troublé, ouvrit la porte plus largement. Hermione était en train de se relever quand il dit,

« Tu laisses ta fille ouvrir la porte habituellement, Hermione ? »

« Pas normalement, » dit-elle, dépitée.

Elle remit en place son jean et sa blouse. Draco sourit car il était clair quelle était 'prête' pour le banquet et le bal, mais pas habillée. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et coiffés, elle était maquillée, et donnait l'impression par le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle, d'atterrir tout droit du paradis. Draco cacha le sac contenant sa robe derrière son dos.

« Est cela que tu as décidé de finalement porté pour ce soir ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire.

« Non, mais il est encore trop tôt pour m'habiller et j'aide Alice à transformer sa boîte ! »

Hermione remit ses cheveux en place.

Draco plaça le sac contenant la robe noir sur un portant se trouvant sur la porte qui séparait les deux chambres.

« Tant mieux, parce que je t'ai acheté une robe comme promis ! »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Hermione s'avança vers la robe et commença à ouvrir la housse qui la contenait.

Drago arrêta sa main, de façon assez violente, et dit,

« Non, ne la regarde pas maintenant. »

Hermione grimaça à cause de la douleur, tenant sa main blessée dans son autre main.

Il regarda Alice et lui dit,

« Maman est une vilaine, vilaine fille. »

Puis il baissa les yeux vers la boîte et dit,

« Ça, c'est une maison moche ! »

Hermione lui mit une claque derrière la tête, d'abord parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il vexe Alice, mais aussi en représailles pour lui avoir fait mal à la main.

Il se retourna pour la regarder rapidement, une main sur sa tête (à lui), et il dit,

« Regarde la vérité en face Granger, et c'est moche. »

« Pourquoi c'est moche ? » demanda Alice, pas du tout offensée.

Elle pointa du doigt l'ours qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et dit,

« Je pense que cet ours est moche. Et je déteste le rose. »

« Merlin que cet ours est horrible. Où as tu obtenu cet ours aussi moche ? » lui demanda Draco.

Alice baissa la tête de côté.

« Il vient de mon père, Kevin, et de ma nouvelle belle-mère, Lauren, pour mon anniversaire. Mais je préfère la boite, et maman m'aide à la changer en maison... Et, maman, Mr Drago n'a t-il pas dit de ne pas regarder ça maintenant ? »

Hermione se retourna vivement, la main sur la fermeture éclair de la housse, pour faire face à Draco et Alice qui la regardaient maintenant tous les deux fixement.

Draco se mit à rire et dit,

« Prit la main dans le sac par ta propre fille ! »

Elle laissa retomber sa main. Draco lui, se retourna vers la maison de la petite fille et lui dit,

« Tu sais Mlle Alice, avec un peu de magie, nous pourrions faire de cette maison la plus jolie salle de spectacle de toute l'Angleterre ! »

« Maman dit que nous devons utiliser notre imagination, au lieu de la magie. Elle dit aussi que nous ne devons pas être dépendant de la magie, » dit Alice clairement.

« Peux tu épeler 'dépendant' ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, j'ai seulement quatre ans, » dit doucement Alice, comme si Draco était stupide.

« Si tu ne peux pas épeler des grands mots, tu ne dois pas les utiliser. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta maman ressemble à une vieille rabat-joie ! » exposa Draco.

« Ehhh, » dit Hermione. « Sa mère se tient debout juste ici, Malfoy ! »

Ingrid rentra dans la chambre à ce moment là, un grand plateau à la main.

« Regarde ma chérie, Ingrid a ta collation du soir ! Maintenant, tu vas la manger, puis Ingrid te donneras un bain et te mettras en pyjama, et juste avant que maman aille au bal, elle viendra te border, d'accord ? »

Elle se pencha, et fit un bisou à sa fille.

« Est ce que Mr Draco peut me border aussi ? » demanda t-elle, un biscuit en main.

Hermione regarda Draco. Elle pensait que son cœur allait bientôt finir par se briser. En voyant sa fille avec son 'vrai père', Hermione ressentit une réel douleur. Elle était au bord des larmes.

Draco se pencha vers Alice et dit,

« Je viendrais te voir dès que je serais venu pour prendre ta mère et l'emmener au bal, d'accord ? Ce soir, je suis le rendez vous de ta mère, tu le savais ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas Mr Draco, » dit Alice en montant sur son lit pour finir son biscuit.

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione.

« Savais tu que j'étais ton rendez-vous de ce soir, Hermione ? »

Il se releva pour lui faire face.

Hermione put seulement secouer la tête afin de répondre non. Si elle parlait, elle hurlerait très certainement.

Elle s'avança vers la robe, l'attrapa, ouvrit la porte menant à l'autre chambre et tenta de s'y glisser sans Draco. Mais elle n'y arriva pas, et Draco la suivit, juste derrière elle.

Elle resta dos à lui et lui dit,

« Puis je la voir maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, » dit-elle doucement.

« Est ce que tu es énervé parce que le père d'Alice lui a envoyé son cadeau d'anniversaire avec un jour de retard ? » demanda t-il.

Elle se retourna, en état de choc, la main sur le cœur, et dit,

« Comment sais tu quand est son anniversaire ? »

Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour Alice, si ?

« Parce que, plus tôt dans la journée, elle m'a dit que c'était hier, » répondit-il.

Hermione se sentit soudain soulagée, mais elle se sentit immédiatement à nouveau stressé, Draco devrait savoir quand est son anniversaire. Il était merveilleux avec Alice, il avait parfaitement le droit de savoir quand était son anniversaire, mais il ne savait rien à son sujet. Hermione se retourna et poussa un long soupir.

Draco regarda avec inquiétude Hermione, tandis que celle ci s'activait sur la fermeture éclair de la housse. Il dit,

« Qu'est ce qui ne va vraiment pas Granger ? Tu sais, c'est juste une fichue robe, et c'est juste un stupide rende-vous. C'est juste un foutu bal, pour l'amour de Merlin. J'ai besoin d'une cavalière, et tu as besoin d'un cavalier alors nous y allons ensemble. Tu n'es pas énervé parce que je ne te l'ai pas officiellement demandé, si ? Je croyais que ce genre de chose t'importait peu ! »

« Oh je me fiche bien de ça, et ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un rendez-vous ce soir, » dit-elle, lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle continua de parler sauf que le son de sa voix diminua considérablement et qu'il du fait un effort pour l'entendre.

« Je crois que je suis juste mélancolique, en pensant à Kevin et sa nouvelle femme, à tout ce qu'ils ont et à tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi, et encore plus à ce que je vais devoir abandonner. »

Elle ne voulait développer, mais soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler.

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'assit au bord du lit, et dit,

« J'ai quitté ma maison, mon commerce et tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au Canada pour revenir en Angleterre, mais c'est très bien ainsi. Je donnerais tout à nouveau, parce que tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est Alice, mais tu vois je pensais que j'aurais au moins une maison ici où je pourrais revenir habiter. J'ai une grande maison ici, en Angleterre, le savais tu ? »

Comment l'aurait il su ? Toutefois, il répondit,

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, baissa les yeux et dit,

« Oui, arrivant avec l'ours d'Alice, il y avait une lettre pour moi, me rappelant que je devais vendre cette maison immédiatement, et partager le gain avec lui, sinon... »

Elle laissa tomber la sentence. La lettre lui disait de vendre la maison, de lui envoyer tout l'argent ou Kevin viendrait en Angleterre, avec le papier pour la garde conjointe de 'leur' fille.

Hermione se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait renoncé à son droit de garde au Canada qu'il ne pouvait pas le demander ici en Angleterre, ou tout du moins rendre les choses encore plus difficile pour elle.

Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, et ressentit le besoin urgent de lui serrer la main, mais il ne le fit pas. Cela aurait été totalement fou de le faire.

A la place, il dit,

« Pourquoi devrais tu lui envoyez encore plus d'argent ? Ce bâtard paresseux, n'a t-il pas un emploi ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et dit alors,

« Si, il travaille, mais j'imagine que je dois tout de même la vendre. Je déteste devoir faire ça, parce que c'était ma maison bien avant notre mariage, et j'espère pouvoir l'utiliser comme emplacement pour ma boutique. »

Elle se remit debout au moment même où il décidé finalement de lui prendre la main. A la place, il attrapa de l'air.

Elle se retourna et dit,

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. Tu t'en fiches. Pourquoi tu t'en préoccuperais de toute façon ? »

Il se posait la même question, pourquoi cela l'intéresserait il, mais il se rendit compte que c'était le cas, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer que ça continue ainsi.

Elle se dirigea vers la robe, et sans le regarder, elle dit,

« C'est incroyablement gentil à toi de m'avoir acheté cette robe, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'accepter. »

« C'est une robe, seulement une robe, et dans le fond, ce n'est pas important. Rappelle toi seulement, la chose la plus importante, c'est le mot 'oui'. Tout ce que tu as à dire ce soir, peu importe ce que je demande, c'est 'oui' » rappela t-il.

Il se mit derrière elle, et lui toucha doucement la nuque d'un seul doigt. Ses cheveux étaient en place, son cou était long, mince, ne demandant qu'à être touché. Afin d'être embrassé.

Il se pencha en avant, sans la toucher d'ailleurs, la bouche entrouverte, et il posa un baiser chaud et humide sur sa peau sensible.

Elle se figea ressentant cela, puis frissonna. Il s'éloigna d'elle comme elle se retourner pour le regarder. Il commença à s'avancer vers elle, pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, elle s'échappa, et dé-zippa la housse de la robe.

Très bien, si elle voulait ignorer son baiser, qu'elle le fasse, il oublierait aussi pour l'instant. De plus, il voulait voir sa réaction pour la robe.

Hermione ouvrit entièrement la housse et en sortit une robe qui semblait être un croisement entre l'argent et le lilas, avec des cristaux et des bijoux sur le corsage, une encolure haute, sans manche, avec un large jupon. Elle était magnifique.

Elle la raccrocha sur le portant, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et s'appuya contre la porte de l'armoire.

« Oh Draco, je ne peux pas porter ça, elle est trop belle ! Comment puis je accepter ça, surtout comme venant de toi ? »

Elle enviait les gens comme Draco Malfoy. Il était tellement confiant et sûr de lui. Il était certain que tout se passerait comme prévu.

La dernière fois où elle s'était senti ainsi remontait au soir du bal, la nuit où elle avait conçu sa fille. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de se sentir à nouveau comme ça ?

Elle sentit ses bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi est ce que cela semblait si normal alors que ça ne le devrait pas ? Ça devrait sembler pressé, ou artificiel, ou même forcé, mais cela semblait si normal. Cela semblait extrêmement innocent, si inoffensif, mais cela ressemblait aussi à de l'intimité, chose à laquelle elle n'avait plus l'habitude depuis plusieurs années.

Sa bouche se trouvait juste à côté de son oreille, son souffle sur son cou, si sensible, ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule et faisait palpiter son cœur.

« T'ai je déjà dit Hermione, que j'ai eu un énorme coup de foudre pour toi à Poudlard ? Je sais que j'ai agi comme un bâtard la plupart du temps, mais c'était seulement une couverture. J'étais secrètement entiché de toi. »

Elle rigola doucement. Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Entiché ? Peux tu l'épeler, car si tu ne peux pas épeler un mot, tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser, » se moqua t-elle en faisant référence à ses précédentes paroles.

Il la tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et dit,

« E, N, T, »

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Il attrapa son visage, le tenant de ses deux mains, se pencha en avant, et dit,

« Dis moi, mon cœur, si je peux l'épeler, qu'est ce que j'obtiens ? »

Elle poussa alors contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi est ce que tout cela semblait familier, pourquoi est ce que tout arrivait si vite, et pourquoi Alice se tenait elle soudain debout devant la porte en criant ?

**Et voilà, cinquième chapitre, et non toujours pas de bal ! ^^  
****Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ? =) J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le sixième chapitre, même si ma boite mail n'était pas si pleine que ça, enfin je vous pardonne ! ^^  
****En plus vous allez m'adorer car je poste aussi le septième chapitre ! Je sais, je sais, vous m'aimez ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! =)**

**Chapitre six:**** Sourires et pensées d'un bonheur conjugal**

_« C'est toujours incompréhensible pour un homme qu'une femme refuse une demande en mariage. » Jane Austen_

_« Voyons les gens, qui refuserait de m'épouser ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« Pourquoi donc Draco Malfoy me demanderait il de l'épouser ? Bien sûre que je dirais non ! » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione oublia Draco, oublia ses baisers, oublia sa demande si familière, et courut vers la porte qui faisait la jonction entre les deux chambres. Elle y trouva sa fille, debout sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, et pleurant ouvertement.

Sa nourrice se tenait debout derrière elle, la regardant tendrement.

Hermione ne demanda pas à la petite fille ce qui se passait, pas plus qu'elle ne lui reprocha d'être entrée dans sa chambre sans toquer ou sans s'annoncer.

Au lieu de ça, elle la prit dans ses bras, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et la berça dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? » demanda Hermione.

Ingrid entra dans la pièce et dit,

« Elle était en train de sauter sur le lit, bien que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire, et elle est tombée. »

« Oh, est ce que tu t'es blessée ? » demanda Hermione, tout en examinant son corps afin de trouver des éventuelles contusions, blessures ou douleurs.

Draco s'avança près du lit, inquiet pour une quelconque raison. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

« Elle n'a pas l'air blessé, » dit-il dans son infinie sagesse.

Il regarda Ingrid et dit,

« Savez vous ce que vous devez faire ou pas ? Votre travail ne nécessite t-il pas de regarder de temps en temps l'enfant ? Vous étiez vous endormis à nouveau ? »

« Chut, Draco, » ordonna Hermione. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Alice ? »

Elle gardait sa fille sur les genoux, la berçant doucement, et enfin, Alice cessa de pleurer.

Elle dit,

« Je suis tombée sur mon théâtre, Maman, et il est tout cassé ! Il est brisé en milles morceaux, on peut pas le réparer, on peut p-pas. »

Elle se remit à sangloter.

Quelque chose saisit le cœur de Draco alors qu'il regardait cette mère et son enfant. Hermione tint la petite fille blonde sur ses genoux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, la berçant tendrement, et Draco fut frappé de la plus étrange des pensées... C'est à moi. Je mérite ça. Je l'aurais. Ce n'était pas qu'une vague sensation, ou une pensée fugace sur ce qu'il voulait seulement un jour, avec quelqu'un , peu importe qui. Il le voulait maintenant, et avec elles.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco et sourit. Il comprit parfaitement son sourire, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop comment, il le comprit. Il alla dans l'autre chambre, et revint un instant plus tard et dit,

« Mlle Alice, me rejoindrais tu dans ta chambre ? »

La tête d'Alice était cachée dans la poitrine de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête afin de signifier non.

Hermione se leva, gardant Alice sur ses hanches, et la porta dans sa chambre.

Elle désigna la salle de spectacle et dit,

« Regard ma chérie, il est comme neuf ! Mr Draco a utilisé la magie et la réparé comme il fallait. »

Elle cessa de pleurer et jeta un coup d'œil à la 'boîte'. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et sembla tout à coup un peu timide.

« Que dois tu dire à Mr Draco, Alice ? »

« Maman a dit que nous ne devions pas utiliser la magie sur la boîte, Mr Draco, » dit Alice à voix basse.

Hermione se mit à rire et Draco sourit de façon incontrôlée.

« Je n'ai pas à écouter ce qu'elle dit puisque ce n'est pas ma mère, » rétorqua Draco, se rapprochant de la mère et de la petite fille.

Il plaça une de ses mains sur le dos de Hermione, et l'autre sur celui d'Alice, et il se surprit à les caresser doucement toutes les deux.

« Et je voulais dire que tu devais lui dire merci, » murmura Hermione.

Ingrid se tenait en arrière, et fixa la scène, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Avec Harry Potter, elle était la seule à connaître la vraie identité du père d'Alice. Et, elle pensa que le fait qu'il se trouve là, prenant soin d'elles deux, pouvait seulement entrainer un désastre pour tout le monde. Hermione avait été terriblement blessé par son divorce, de même qu'Alice. Elle ne voulait pas les voir à nouveau blessée.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement des deux adultes, prit Alice dans ses bras et dit,

« Je l'emmène juste dans sa chambre, c'est l'heure du bain. »

Elles laissèrent les deux adultes dans la chambre de Hermione. Hermione ferma la porte et se tourna vers Draco.

« Merci pour avoir réparer la boîte. Des petites choses comme ça peuvent être très importantes pour des enfants, tu sais. »

« Et ta fille est très importante pour toi, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, » répondit Hermione.

Il pensait aussi que la petite était extrêmement jolie et intelligente, mais ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux blonds le laissaient perplexe. Hermione était brune, de même que son ex-mari. Les boucles, eh bien, il comprenait le fait qu'ils soient bouclés.

« Elle semble être une petite fille très intelligente, » dit-il. « Je me demande bien d'où ça vient. »

Il sourit. Hermione lui lança son plus beau sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit,

« Si c'est un sourire, il comprend de grave défaut. Je devrais le savoir, tout le monde parle de mon sourire. On écrit même dessus parfois. »

Hermione mit une main sur sa hanche, et essaya à nouveau.

Elle lui lança un sourire, un regard, et leva même un sourcil.

Draco se mit à sourire. Hermione poussa son épaule, et lui dit,

« Très bien, je ne sais pas sourire et je m'en fiche. Vas t'en Malfoy, je dois m'habiller. »

« Avec la robe que j'ai acheté pour toi. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle mordilla légèrement a lève inférieure, regarda à nouveau la fabuleuse robe et de bal et dit,

« Oui. Est ce que ça ne doit pas être ma réponse à toutes tes questions ce soir ? »

A son tour, Draco sourit.

« C'est exact, mais pas pour cette question. Rappelle toi, c'est la réponse à une question que je te poserais plus tard. Je serais de retour dans une demie-heure. Soit habillée, et rappelle toi de la réponse. Oui, Hermione. Oui. Dis le encore. »

« Oui, et tu es étrange, » plaisanta t-elle.

« Oui... je le suis, » dit-il en rigolant à son tour.

Il sortir, traversa le couloir et s'avança vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry Potter et sa femme, Ginny Weasley, la petite fille Weasley, en sortirent.

Les deux anciens ennemis se fixèrent d'un regard emplit d'une même réserve. Draco roula des yeux tandis que Harry grommela.

« Potter, » réussit à dire Draco avec dédain, tandis qu'il passait devant lui pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Malfoy, » cracha Harry en retour avec malveillance, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Il regarda sa femme et lui dit,

« Quel est le numéro de la chambre de Hermione exactement ? »

« Chambre 27 » répondit Draco.

Harry se retourna si vivement que Draco eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

« Comment serais tu ça ? » demanda Harry, plaçant son pied pour bloquer la porte de l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Draco aurait bien aimé dire à Potter qu'il annonçait ses fiançailles avec elle ce soir, puis il réalisa qu'il devrait probablement le dire d'abord à Hermione... oh mais de voir l'expression de Potter, ce serait de la joie à l'état pure, un bonheur extrême. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres façon de s'amuser aux dépends de Potter.

Draco s'appuya contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur, croisa les bras et dit,

« J'en viens. »

Harry revint dans l'ascenseur et laissa les portes se fermer derrière lui, laissant sa femme seule dans le couloir. Il utilisa sa baguette pour empêcher l'ascenseur de bouger.

« Pourquoi te trouvais tu devant la porte de sa chambre ? »

« Je n'étais pas devant, j'étais **dans** sa chambre, sur son lit défait, oh, et par la même occasion, je l'aidais à s'habiller, » dit Draco, embellissant la vérité, et savourant chaque instant de son mensonge.

Harry était rouge. Draco ajouta,

« Ta tête est exactement de la même couleur que les sous vêtements de Hermione de la nuit dernière, ou était ce d'aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens plus. »

« Elle est arrivé aujourd'hui, » réagit Harry, les bras croisés.

« Bien, c'était ceux d'aujourd'hui alors, » mentit Draco.

Soudain, Harry se retourna, appuya sur le bouton 'ouvrir' et les portes s'ouvrirent et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il avait quitté l'ascenseur, mais il tint les portes ouvertes pendant qu'il parlait.

« Tu m'as eu pendant un moment, Malfoy, bien que j'aurais du m'en douter. Écoute, je ne me répèterais pas deux fois, laisse la tranquille. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'elle a traverser, d'accord ? »

Puis il regarda sa femme qui était toujours dans le couloir et dit,

« As tu trouvé le numéro exact de sa chambre ? »

Ginny regarda Draco puis Harry et dit,

« Ah... oui, c'est la chambre 27, comme Draco avait dit. »

Harry reposa très vite son regard sur Malfoy avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Draco avait un grand sourire sur le visage et dit,

« Tu as raison, elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements quand j'ai quitté sa chambre il y a un instant, seulement une serviette. Comment ai je pu oublier ? Bonne visite avec elle, Alice, et même avec sa nounou incompétente, Potter »

Il rit comme les portes se refermaient sur un Harry Potter très en colère.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Draco se trouvait debout devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione, confient et extrêmement heureux. Tout allait aller dans son sens, il en était sûr. Il avait déjà prévenu Flint qu'il annoncerait es fiançailles ce soir. Flint était en extase. Il lui avait demandé avec qui il allait se marier, mais tout ce que Draco lui avait dit, c'est qu'il allait épouser quelqu'un qui surprendrait tout le monde. Draco savait que son père et sa mère seraient là ce soir, de même que sa tante Philipia et son cousin Talbert, et ils seraient sûrement tous très surpris. Oh, ce sera une de ces soirées dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie.

Draco toqua à la porte. La bonne vieille chambre 27. Il grimaça quand il dut frapper une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse poireauter. Pas le soir de leur fiançailles ! Il était sur le point de frapper à nouveau mais plus rudement quand elle ouvrit l'autre porte, celle de la chambre voisine. Elle passa la tête,mais ce fut tout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et elle dit,

« Qu'est ce que tu as exactement essayé de faire toute à l'heure avec Harry ? »

Ah, donc Potter l'avait cafté. Il sourit et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, mon cœur. Puis je voir la robe ? »

« Tu veux dire à la place de mes sous-vêtements noirs, ou bien les rouges, ou encore même ma serviette ? » dit-elle, d'un ton fâché.

« Potter et un gros bébé, » décida Draco. « Maintenant, arrête de te cacher dans la chambre de ta fille et viens. Nous avons un bal qui nous attend. »

« Alice ne dors pas encore, » répondit-elle. « Et en fait, elle semble un peu agacée que je sorte ce soir, peux tu attendre encore un moment ? »

Il regarda sa montre et dit,

« Non. Vas dans ta chambre. Je vais rentrer, dire bonne nuit à Alice, puis je vais revenir à ta porte, toquer comme le ferait tout cavalier normal, et tu ouvriras cette fichue porte, et tu m'éblouiras par ta beauté. »

« Je n'ai jamais laissé un homme me dire ce que je devais faire, Malfoy, » dt-elle.

Puis elle sourit, et ajouta,

« Et si je ne t'éblouis pas ? »

« Alors, je ferais demi-tour et je m'en irais. »

Il sourit et pointa son doigt vers la gauche.

« Vas dans ta chambre. Laisse cette porte ouverte, je te laisse dix secondes. »

Draco compta véritablement jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, puis il ouvrit la porte.

Hermione était parti, Ingrid était assise dans un coin de la pièce, elle tricotait, et Alice était assises sur son lit, un livre d'un côté, un dragon en peluche verte de l'autre.

Draco s'approcha et dit,

« Ça c'est une bien meilleure peluche que cet ours là-bas. Quel est son nom ? »

« Donald, » répondit-elle.

« C'est un nom tout à fait logique pour un dragon en peluche, tu ne trouves pas ? Donald le dragon. »

Il s'assit sur le lit de la petit fille et dit,

« Est ce que ta maman est jolie ce soir ? »

La petite fille acquiesça.

« Es tu heureuse qu'elle aille à un bal et que tu ailles te coucher ? » la taquina Draco.

La petite file fit non de la tête.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda t-il. « Demain matin, elle aura plein de choses extraordinaire à te raconter. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? Tu as juste à rester ici, à faire des rêves heureux, et demain matin elle te racontera comment j'ai dansé avec elle chaque danse, et combien nous avons trop mangé, et peut-être qu'elle te dira même que je l'ai embrassé. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je ne veux pas d'un autre papa, » dit-elle de façon clair. « Je ne voulais pas d'une autre mère non plus, mais Papa s'est marié avec Lauren. Et je ne vois plus Papa. »

Elle se tourna sur le côté, s'éloignant de Draco, et dit,

« Je suis fatigué, allez vous en Mr Draco. »

Draco ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette 'nouvelle' Alice. Il pensait qu'ils étaient devenus amis...mais bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau père. Diable, ses parents étaient divorcés depuis déjà dix ans, toujours est il qu'il détestait que l'un ou l'autre est quelqu'un, et pourtant il était un homme adulte. Qu'est ce que cette petite fille pouvait bien penser ? Il se pencha et lui toucha l'épaule.

« Je ne serais jamais ton papa, Mlle Alice, mais je serais toujours ton ami, » dit-il doucement.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un galion. Il savait que, quand il était jeune et triste, l'argent le rendait toujours heureux. Ça lui faisait toujours pareil d'ailleurs. Il frotta la pièce sur son bras, puis la plaça dans sa main.

Elle regarda le galion puis le regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Si vous l'embrassez ce soir, dites lui de ne pas oublier de me le dire, » dit Alice.

Elle saisit le galion et ferma les yeux.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte voisine, en regardant Ingrid avant de toquer et dit,

« Vous êtes sûre d'être bien éveillée ce soir ? Vous n'avez pas envie de dormir ? Vous n'allez pas laisser l'enfant seul ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'est ce pas ? »

Ingrid le foudroya du regard, souffla, puis reprit son tricot.

Il sourit et toqua à la porte. Hermione l'attendait à la porte qui conduisait dans le couloir, mais elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre voisine.

La vision qu'il eut l'étonnait. Il n'y avait aucun prétention avec elle. Elle était ce qu'elle était, avec toute sa beauté, sa bonté, et lumineuse, et il sut immédiatement qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il était l'exact contraire d'elle, mais qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il était égoïste, méchant, et sombre, et de toute façon, il la voulait. Il comprit que lui demander de l'épouser ne serait pas une erreur. Ce serait parfait, parce qu'à ce moment précis, elle semblait parfaite. Elle avait même évincé la mystérieuse femme de son esprit pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il avait peur que, s'il parlait, qu'il se trahisse lui même en quelque sorte. Qu'elle découvre qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, et qu'elle l'évite. Il passa dans sa chambre, ferma la porte une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce.

Il prit ses deux mains, la regarda de haut en bas.

Elle sourit largement et dit,

« Eh bien ? »

« N'oublie pas ta promesse, » dit-il, laissant retomber ses mains.

Elle se tourna vers le lit pour récupérer sa veste et son sac à main.

« Oui, enfin je veux dire,oui je m'en souviens, » dit-elle en rougissant.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Cependant, quand vas tu me poser cette question redoutable à laquelle je dois répondre oui ? »

« Très bientôt, mon cœur, très, très bientôt. On y va ? »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Il allait pour la placer sur son bras quand à la place, il la porta à sa bouche.

D'un geste qui se voulait plus intime que courtois, il la retourna, tenant sa main la paume vers le haut, puis il l'emmena au plus près de sa bouche, et embrassa la paume de sa main.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, rapidement, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Il la pressait vers la porte, tout en se répétant plusieurs fois dans sa tête, 'Oui, très, très bientôt.'

**Et voilaaaaaa !  
****Heureux ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le bal arrive dans le prochain chapitre, il était temps me dirait vous ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et comme promis, le chapitre sept !  
****Bonne lecture !  
****=)**

**Chapitre 7:**** Pensées profondes sur les lâches, le manque de confiance en soi et les apparences**

_« Une femme fiancée est toujours plus agréable qu'une femme qui ne l'est pas. Elle est satisfaite d'elle même. » Jane Austen_

_« Une femme fiancée est toujours plus agréable si elle est satisfaite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ***clin d'œil* **» Draco Malfoy_

_« Une femme fiancée ne peut jamais être totalement satisfaite car une bague à un doigt ne sous entend pas forcément là sécurité. Cela signifie seulement que l'homme pense que maintenant il vous possède. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione se sentait irrévocablement heureuse. Elle ne se rappelait pas quand elle s'était sentit si légère pour la dernière fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et vit qu'il avait aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

« A quoi penses tu Draco ? » demanda t-elle, quand ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Je pense que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes dans le monde ce soir, et je pense aussi que je suis content que tu sois une femme de parole, » dit-il. « Souviens toi, tu as promis de dire oui, mon cœur. »

« Mon dieu, à quoi me suis je engagée ? » demanda t-elle.

Il lia ses doigts aux siens comme si c'était habituel, et dit,

« Une vie de servitude sexuelle, pourquoi ? »

Il rit, se sentant joyeux et content pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il se sentait également un peu lâche.

Draco Malfoy savait qu'il était un lâche, voilà pourquoi il se sentait comme en étant un. Il n'avait jamais essayé de prétendre le contraire. Tout le long du chemin vers la salle de bal, avec Hermione Granger à son bras, il pensa à une façon de lui parler de sa demande, mais peu importe ce qui lui venait en tête, rien ne sonnait bien.

Devait-il dire:

« Écoute, j'ai presque trente ans, tu as presque trente ans, donc nous n'avons qu'à vieillir ensemble. Épouse moi. »

Devait-il dire:

« Tu as besoin d'argent, je dois gardez mon argent, alors la solution idéale est que nous nous marrions, et nous aurons tous les deux beaucoup d'argent, ensemble. »

Peut-être devait-il dire, « Je préfère me marier avec toi, et je n'ai trouvé personne de mieux aux cours de ces années ». Non, définitivement, pas ça !

Le truc c'était qu'elle était si diablement belle ce soir. Elle continuait à lui sourire. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait acheté. Il l'appréciait en tant que personne, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Tous ces éléments réunis le rendaient peu confiant, et Draco ressentait rarement ça. Un lâche, certes, mais anxieux, foutaises.

Au lieu de ça, il ne dit rien. Il attendrait et verrait ce qui se passait, bien qu'il savait que c'était là le choix du lâche.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte de la salle de bal quand il se tourna vers elle et dit,

« Tu es magnifique ce soir, Hermione. Je le pense sincèrement. »

Ça devait être très certainement parce que magnifique rimait avec bonheur, et Hermione se sentait heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Hermione n'avait jamais eu un vrai 'rendez-vous', et voilà que ça se produisait, un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy, et elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse. Il était drôle, charmant et il était si beau. Pensait elle avoir un avenir avec cet homme ? Certainement pas. Regrettait elle le fait qu'elle avait profité de lui il y a de ça quatre ans ? Pas vraiment, parce qu'il en a résulté une petite fille, bien qu'elle ai des remords car il ne sera jamais que Alice est sa fille.

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé être une lâche, et il n'avait rien qui la retenait de dire à Draco que c'était sa fille maintenant. Elle n'était plus marié, il n'était pas marié, alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire.

Pourquoi pas, en effet. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire car il risquait de jamais la pardonner, ou dans le pire des scénarios, le cruel, vengeur Draco Malfoy du passé réapparaitrait, et il essayerait peut-être de lui retirer Alice, parce qu'elle lui aurait caché la vérité toutes ses années.

Ainsi, ce soir, elle allait danser avec lui, s'amuser, rire à ses blagues, prendre un verre ou deux, l'embraser pour lui dire bonne nuit, et au petit matin, elle reviendrait à la réalité. Et elle dirait 'oui' à n'importe quelle question qu'il posera, comme il lui avait demandé. C'était la moindre des choses sachant qu'il lui avait donné une merveilleuse petite fille.

Non, elle n'était pas une lâche. Jamais personne ne dirait de Hermione Granger qu'elle est une lâche. Peu sûre d'elle, peut être, mais pas une lâche.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, et il semblait qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Hermione avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Ça pouvait être son imagination, ou ca pouvait être du au fait qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle de bras au bras de Draco Malfoy, chaque personne avait tourné la tête et les regardait.

Elle serra les dents, enfonça ses ongles dans son bras.

« Aie, aie, aie, aie, aie, aie, mon cœur, » siffla Draco entre ses dents. « Des marques d'ongles ne me gêne pas quand elles sont faites pendant l'amour, mais fait attention aux ongles avant le sexe. »

Elle se tourna et lui lança un regard plein de haine.

« Draco, » dit-elle, « pourquoi est ce qu'absolument tout le monde nous regarde ? »

« Parce que ce bal est tenu en mon honneur, » dit-il.

Il sourit à quelques personnes, hocha la tête, dit bonjours à d'autres.

Il ôta sa main de son bras (principalement parce que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son bras) et la serra dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi est ce que la bal est en ton honneur ? » demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule. « Je pensais que c'était le bal de Marcus Flint ? »

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, se mit à rire et dit,

« Bon, Marcus Flint est l'hôte du bal, mais il est en mon honneur... Eh oh, on appelle le cerveau, Miss Granger, vous êtes là ? Je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que j'annonçais mes fiançailles ce soir. »

Hermione retira sa main de la sienne.

« Avec qui ? Pourquoi suis je ici ? Draco, ce n'est pas un de ses plans pour me ridiculiser, si ? »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Marcus Flint s'avança vers Draco, lui serra la main et dit,

« Ton stupide cousin est là, Malfoy, de même que son ennuyeuse de mère. Je ne peux plus attendre de voir leur têtes quand tu annonceras enfin tes fiançailles. »

Hermione commença à sortir de la salle. Marcus la regarda et dit,

« Eh bien bonjour Granger. Dis moi, tu es un agréable spectacle pour les yeux. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour en Angleterre. Divorcé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Plus pour longtemps, » murmura Draco dans sa barbe.

Hermione regarda Draco, puis se tourna vers Marcus, et enfin, vers Draco.

« Draco Malfoy, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? »

« Huuum, » Draco se racla la gorge. « Flint mon vieux, je te présente ma fiancée, Hermione Granger. »

Draco prit la main de Hermione et la plaça dans celle de Marcus. Puis, il prit une flute de champagne et la but d'un trait.

« QUOI ? » dirent-ils à l'unisson, se tenant toujours la main.

« C'est la meilleure solution à mon problème, » dit Draco, agissant nonchalamment.

Puis il attrapa le bras de Hermione et l'entraina hors de la salle de bal. Une fois dans le couloir, il réalisa que rien ne se déroulait comme il le fallait. Il était temps d'agir sérieusement. Il était temps de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire... MENTIR.

« Écoute, Hermione, rappelle toi quand tu as dire oui à tout ce que je te demanderait ce soir, » dit-il.

« Oui, mais » commença t-elle.

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle eu envie de le mordre, mais au lieu de ça, elle ferma la bouche, mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et le regarda.

« Ne pourrais tu pas prétendre, juste prétendre, d'être ma fiancée ce soir, ou peut-être pour une semaine ou deux ? Rappelle toi, tu as promis de dire oui à tout, donc tu n'as pas réellement le choix. »

Il lui lança son plus bel et espiègle sourire, mais elle continua à le fixer, presque avec haine.

« Faire sembla ? » répéta t-elle.

Il détestait lui mentir, il détestait vraiment, mais s'il devrait faire semblant de faire semblant, alors il le ferait. Il avait vraiment l'intention de se marier avec Hermione Granger, mais pour ce soir, et peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la faire tomber amoureuse de lui (ou tout du moins de l'amitié et l'amour de l'argent), il la laisserait croire qu'il s'agissait juste de faire semblant.

Il l'éloigna encore un peu plus de la porte et dit,

« Voilà ma proposition, il y a une condition avec mon héritage, qui stipule que je perdrais tout, le droit de réclamer l'entreprise de mon père, ma part de la richesse familiale, et même un jour, le manoir lui même, et ce si je ne me mari pas avant mes trente ans. Si je n'arrive pas à répondre à ces exigences énoncés dans le testament, ce qui n'arrivera pas, si je ne suis pas marié avant trente ans, alors non seulement je perdrais tout, mais en plus, ma part reviendrait à mon plus proche cousin mâle, que je déteste. Son nom est Talbert, il est efféminé **(ou gay, je sais pas trop dsl ^^)** et c'est un connard. Je n'ai pas d'idées pour une vraie fiancée, donc juste pour ce soir, et peut-être pour les jours qui viennent, afin de m'enlever un peu de pression, et jusqu'à ce que j'en ai trouver une vraie, peux tu prétendre que tu es ma future femme ? »

« Juste prétendre ? » redemanda Hermione.

« Oui, tu sais, à cause de la pression que j''ai. Mes parents sont là ce soir, et ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je ne les ai pas vu dans la même pièce, mais ils sont venus ensemble ce soir, pour essayer de me convaincre d'annoncer mes fiançailles. Tout le monde m'ennuie avec ça. »

Il lui disait l'entière vérité sur son obligation.

Il s'assit sur une chaise dans le hall.

Elle s'approcha de lui, baissa les yeux, et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle lui devait bien ça, et c'était juste pour une nuit, un week-end, quelques jours tout au plus.

Alors, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui le poussa à relever le visage.

« Tes parents sont divorcés ? » s'enquit-elle.

Sa main était si douce et si chaude sur sa joue. Ça semblait si normal, plus que normal même, peu importante ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Il acquiesça.

« Ils ont divorcés quand mon père est allé en prison, il y a de ça quelques années. »

« Mes parents sont aussi divorcés. Ma mère s'est remariée il y a trois ans. Mon père sort avec une femme qui a la moité de son âge. »

Elle fit une drôle de tête, comme si elle mangeait quelque chose de très acide.

Il voulu la serrer contre lui. Pourquoi lui donnait elle envie d'être romantique, gentil, et bien meilleur qu'il ne l'était ?

« Tout le monde divorce de nos jours, d'où ma réticence à me marier, excepté que j'aimerais t'épouser Hermione, enfin en apparence du moins. »

Sa main n'avait pas bougé de son visage, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à bouger d'un millimètre.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis dit,

« Oui, Draco, je serais heureuse de faire semblant de t'épouser. Ça pourrait être drôle. J'ai toujours voulu voir ton père avoir une crise cardiaque. »

« Et j'ai toujours voulu voir Harry Potter à l'article de la mort, donc ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne serons déçus si nous allions dans cette pièce et que nous annoncions à tous l'heureuse nouvelle, » répondit-il.

Hermione rit, suivit rapidement par Draco.

Il prit aussi sa main qui se trouvait toujours sur son visage, pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Il embrassa sa main à nouveau.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

« Une seule chose, » dit-elle, « je le ferais, ce soir et même quelques jours s'il y a besoin, mais nous ne pouvons rien dire à Alice. Je ne veux pas la bouleverser, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça. Il se rappela que la petite fille lui avait dire ne pas vouloir un autre père. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il lui faudra agir doucement avec elle. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ce soir. Il en avait déjà par dessus la tête, avec les mensonges, et avec ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Hermione. Pour elle, ce serait faire semblant. Pour lui, ce serait réel. Il avait encore trois mois pour rendre ça réel pour elle aussi. C'était largement assez. Ce serait aussi assez pour rallier à sa cause une petite fille. Était ce si dur de se faire apprécier par une petite fille de quatre ans ?

Il se leva et dit,

« Allons nous donc retourner là bas et annoncer nos fiançailles ? »

« Bien sûr, mais Draco, » dit-elle, posant sa main sur son torse.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main, puis fixa ses yeux magnifiques.

« Comment feras tu quand le jour de tes trente ans arrivera et que tu ne seras toujours pas marié ? »

« Laisse moi m'inquiéter de ça, mon cœur. »

Il n'était pas du tout inquiet.

**Et voilà !  
****Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**A la prochaine, pour une suite encore plus géniale !  
****=)) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila la suite, je sais, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais j'étais morte de fatigue, mais elle est finalement là ! xD**

**Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 :**** Les mensonges sont juste des vérités qui ne sont pas encore vraies**

_« Raffoler de danse est un passage obligatoire dans le fait de tomber amoureux ! » Jane Austen_

_« Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois que nous avons dansé. » Draco Malfoy_

_« On pourrait dire que tomber amoureux est semblable au fait de danser, vous commencez doucement, ça va crescendo, et ça se termine par un salut. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco savait que, s'il annonçait ses fiançailles avec cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et avec laquelle il eu peu de contact du temps où ils se voyaient, les membres de sa famille (ces bons vieux père et mère) le croirait fou. Il s'en fichait.

Draco savait que certaines personnes dans la salle (stupide Balafré alias Potter) voudraient lui effacer tout souvenir. Il s'en fichait.

Il savait que certains ne croiraient pas que cela puisse être vrai (le reste des gens), parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger aient un jour un rendez-vous, et encore moins qu'ils se marient. Il s'en fichait.

Il savait qu'au moins une personne croirait que tout cela n'est que faux-semblant (Hermione) et il ne pouvait décemment pas se souciait de ça non plus.

Non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne prenait compte que du fait qu'il trouvait ça juste. Il avait attendu pendant des années qu'un fantôme, qu'une mystérieuse femme réapparaisse et le sauve de ce fléau.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus à attendre parce qu'une personne le sauvait, et c'était encore mieux parce qu'au moins, il connaissait Hermione, et elle était là, à ses côtés, en chair et en os, et resplendissante. Il avait déjà une histoire avec elle, peut-être une histoire 'usé', mais même un passé dément valait mieux que pas de passé du tout, et au moins leur mariage paraîtrait plausible pour tout le monde dans cette salle… pas que cela le préoccupe réellement.

Par conséquent, il sourit et dit à Marcus,

« Fais l'annonce, vieux. »

Marcus secoua la tête et dit,

« Es tu sûr ? Es tu certain à 100% ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

« Granger, c'est Malfoy. Est-ce que tu as perdu la raison ? Tu viens juste de revenir au pays. Crois moi : il n'a pas changer d'un iota depuis que tu es parti. »

« Putain, mec, arrête de chanter mes louanges et fait cette fichu annonce, » dit Draco sarcastiquement.

Il serra la main de Hermione dans la sienne. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était pale. Il la vit déglutir avec difficulté et tremblait légèrement. Il dit,

« Courage Granger, il ne nous conduit pas à l'échafaud après tout. »

« Tu as raison, Draco, » répliqua t-elle. « En plus, ce n'est qu'une ruse, n'est ce pas ? Je t'aide juste dans un moment difficile. Je peux le faire. Je ne suis pas une lâche. »

Elle redressa les épaules et sourit.

Draco laissa échapper un rire nerveux, parce que LUI était un lâche, et que c'était réel.

Il dit,

« Fais le, Flint. Maintenant. »

Il voulait se dépêcher avant que Hermione ne reprenne ses esprits et comprenne que Draco la prenait pour une idiote.

Tout le monde les regardait déjà, un bourdonne faible de conversation raisonnait dans la salle.

Marcus leva les mains et dit,

« Comme nous le savons tous, ce bal et ce banquet sont donnés pour une raison bien spécifique, bien que nous n'ayons pas révélé cette raison à nombre d'entre vous, et ce jusqu'à maintenant. Draco Malfoy m'a demandé de vous convier à partager certaines bonnes nouvelles avec lui. Il voulait que tout le monde se joigne à lui dans le bonheur que sont ces fiançailles avec Hermione Granger. Que tout le monde attrape une coupe de champagne et se joigne à moi pour porter un toast à cet heureux couple. »

Marcus prit deux flûtes à l'un des serveurs qui passait près de lui, il en tendit une à Hermione et garda l'autre pour lui. Il trinqua alors son verre avec le sien. Elle acquiesça et en but rapidement une gorgée, puis regarda la foule de personnes qui les entourait. Personne ne buvait. Personne. Ils étaient tous partagés entre l'horreur et le choc. Dire que leur réaction était inattendue serait un mensonge. Elle pensait que quelques personnes seraient choquées, mais par l'intégralité de la salle.

Apparemment, Draco ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Il prit une autre coupe à l'un des serveurs, sourit à Hermione bien qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Ne méritait il pas ce bonheur ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait les sourcils froncés? Pourquoi personne ne croyait donc à ses fiançailles ? Où était le soutien ? Où étaient les mots de félicitations et de meilleurs vœux ? N'était ce pas la norme quand quelqu'un se fiançait ?

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et put voir qu'elle était bouleversée. Il dit, d'une voix forte,

« Ce n'est pas toi mon cœur, c'est moi. Tu es trop bien pour moi, et ils en sont tous conscients. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, Draco, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle garda son verre en main, se tourna vers lui, et ajouta tout aussi doucement,

« Peut-être devrais tu leur dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Personne ne semble appréciait la blague. Ils s'attendaient à de vraies fiançailles, et ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis sûre que c'est ça. Dis leur. »

Draco fronçait aussi les sourcils maintenant. Il ressentit une pointe de colère envers elle. Il leva son verre et dit,

« Lève ton verre Hermione. »

Elle le fit. Il enroula son bras autour du sien et dit,

« Buvons à ta santé et à notre long et heureux mariage. »

Il se pencha et bu maladroitement dans son verre. Elle fit de même.

Il retira son verre des mains de Hermione qui tremblait, et dit,

« Maestro, musique s'il vous plait. Je voudrais une valse comme première danse avec ma fiancée. »

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna dans la foule, aux visages toujours renfrognés. Toutefois, un bourdonnement se faisait entendre dans la salle. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. Aucun de ces commentaires ne se faisait assez fort pour qu'il puise comprendre. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient tout deux entendre, c'était la musique, leur respirations, et les battements de leur cœurs.

Une main dans son dos, sur sa peau nue et chaude, l'autre tenant sa main avec possessivité contre son torse, il la regarda et dit,

« Eh bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle le regard d'un air éberlué.

« Draco, ce fut une énorme erreur de ta part. Tout le monde nous regarde. Personne n'y croit de toute manière. A la fin de cette danse, tu devrais leur dire que c'est faux. »

« Non, » dit-il, la tenant plus près de lui encore. « Tu ne comprends pas. Je m'attendais à faire ce genre d'annonce ce soir. Je te l'ai dit. Je l'ai fait. Maintenant, je peux me détendre et m'amuser. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite tandis qu'il fit de même vers la gauche. Elle regarda la foule. Personne ne dansait. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Certains avaient l'air en colère.

« Comment peux tu t'amuser ? »

Hermione fixa la mère de Draco puis détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Draco, je pense que tu rends juste les choses plus difficile pour toi quand tu devras faire l'annonce de tes vrais fiançailles, parce que tu devras expliquer pourquoi tu as menti ce soir. Après cette danse, dis à tout le monde que c'est une blague. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que c'était un mensonge qui te permettait de gagner du temps. »

Une nouvelle fois, il répéta,

« Non. »

Il fronçait encore plus les sourcils. Il la tenait si fort contre lui qu'elle faillit grimacer de douleur. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas voir qu'il voulait que ce soit vrai ? Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et là, comprit…. Pourquoi le pourrait elle ? C'était une idée folle mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Il aurait quelque part à la convaincre de le vouloir aussi.

« Apprécie la danse, mon cœur, et détend toi. Pourrais tu faire ça pour moi ? Rappelle toi ta réponse pour ce soir. »

Elle ferma les yeux lentement, se laissant emporter par le son de l'orchestre qui jouait, la sensation de sa main sur son dos, son autre main captive de la sienne.

Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule. Elle céda à la sensation de son torse montant et descendant, de son souffle contre sa joue. Elle se demanda alors…. Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être réel ? Il devait se marier avant ses trente ans. Il lui restait donc trois mois. Elle avait besoin de la protection que son mariage pourrait lui offrir. Elle n'aurait plus de problèmes d'argent, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de Kevin avouant au monde entier qu'Alice n'est pas sa fille (car c'était sa plus grande menace depuis longtemps) et Alice serait avec son vrai père.

Peut-être devrait elle continuer ainsi, maintenir la ruse, et à la fin, le convaincre que ce mariage les arrangerait tous les deux. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux quand la chanson se termina, et quand elle l'eut fait, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus renier plus longtemps ce que son cœur lui dictait. Elle l'avait fait pendant trop longtemps, ainsi, elle dit,

« Oui. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé cette fois, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, » dit-elle, embarrassée.

Il lui prit la main tandis qu'ils sortaient de la piste de danse. A sa grande surprise, la foule de gens applaudit pendant qu'ils marchaient. Les gens ont commencé à tapoter le dos de Draco, à serrer sa main, et à lui offrir leurs félicitations. Les gens que Hermione connaissait lui souriaient et elle faisait de même en retour. Quelques personnes se tenaient toujours en retrait, choquées, mais la plupart les accueillait avec un enthousiasme chaleureux.

Les gens commençaient finalement à se mêler, et le léger bourdonnement des conversations se transforma en un plus fort bourdonnement.

La musique reprit, et de plus en plus de personnes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Toutefois, ils se dirigèrent tous deux directement vers une femme aux cheveux noirs relevés, et un homme petit avec un nez pincé et aux gras cheveux blonds.

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers eux, Hermione dit,

« Ca c'est mieux passé que prévu. »

« En effet, mon cœur. En effet. Attendons de voir de quelle façon va se dérouler le reste de la soirée, avant d'émettre notre jugement final, » murmura t-il à son oreille.

Sa main tenait toujours la sienne. Elle aimait ça plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. C'était agréable et elle comprit qu'elle voulait que ça le reste.

« Hermione, laisse moi te présenter ma tante Phillipa, et mon cousin Talbert Malfoy. Phillipa était marié au plus jeune frère de mon père, qui est mort il y a longtemps. Ma tante, Talbert, je vous présente ma fiancée, Hermione Granger. »

Draco les regarda tous les deux avec un air de défi, puis prit du recul afin d'observer leurs réactions.

La femme lui sourit, mais Hermione put voir son mépris. Elle lui tendit la main. Hermione la saisit, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir en main du poisson pas frais.

Elle tourna son regard vers Draco et dit,

« Comme c'est pratique que tu es fait l'annonce, mon neveu. Je savais que tu étais un garçon intelligent. Ton père et ta mère s'inquiétaient de savoir si tu allais faire ce qu'il fallait, mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait, n'est ce pas ? Se marier à une Sang-de-bourbe n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des choses, mais je suppose que ça satisfait toutefois l'exigence du testament. »

Hermione ignora les sons retentissants autour d'elle… la musique, les gens, et reporta son attention sur la femme odieuse en face d'elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put se défendre, Draco, de sa voix la plus méprisante, déclara,

« Et comme il est bien avantageux chère tante, que tu montres à tous ta vraie nature. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau et t'appeler seulement par un nom, mais sache que si tu appelles une nouvelle fois mon amour de fiancée 'sang-de-bourbe', je me devrais de te jeter dehors. »

Il se tourna vers Talbert, et dit,

« Comment vas-tu Talbert, mon vieux ? »

L'autre homme se contenta de sourire et de laisser échapper un sourire nerveux, et dit,

« Très bonne nouvelle, Draco. Capitale même, toutes mes félicitations. »

Il serra la main de Draco, se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit,

« J'espère pouvoir avoir une danse plus tard. »

« Ses danses sont toutes prises pour les années à venir, Talbert, mais c'est très gentil à toi de le proposer, » répondit Draco.

Ensuite, le couple se dirigea vers les parents de Draco. Hermione était au courant grâce à ce dernier, qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés, mais ils parurent unis comme ils attendaient Draco et Hermione. Hermione se redressa et afficha un air de mépris. Elle n'avait pas peur de ces gens ou de ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire. Si son père l'appelait 'sang-de-bourbe', comme venait de le faire sa tante, elle sortirait sa baguette et lui jetterais un sort.

Imaginez sa surprise quand ils s'approchèrent du couple, et que la mère de Draco se pencha, saisit les épaules de Hermione, et déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue.

« Oh ma chérie, c'est une si bonne nouvelle. Draco avait dit qu'il annoncerait ce soir ses fiançailles, et je suis si contente qu'il l'ai fait. C'est parfait, n'est ce pas Lucius ? »

D'une certaine manière, Hermione s'imaginait que Lucius serait loin d'être d'accord, donc à nouveau, elle fut totalement choquée quand elle l'entendit dire,

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire. J'état sûr qu'il allait laisser l'intégralité de son héritage à ce Talbert un jour. Je devais mourir sans savoir si un jour, ma maison et mon héritage iraient à mon neveu, simplement parce qu'il était marié et que mon fils ne l'était pas. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Bien joué, fils. »

Il serra la main de Draco, et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

Hermione regarda rapidement Draco qui haussa les épaules. Il était surpris par leur soutien aussi manifeste. Lucius lui tendit la main. Hermione plaça sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra par trois fois, avant de la portait à ses lèvres et de la baiser.

« Vous serez pour mon fils une épouse merveilleuse, Miss Granger. »

Draco remercia ses parents puis prit Hermione par l'épaule et l'emmena.

« Draco, c'était plus que bizarre, » dit-elle.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je suis content. Je pense qu'ils sont simplement heureux que je fasse enfin le grand saut et qu'il n'est pas un jour à supporter un vieil trente ans. C'est évident qu'ils ne se soucient pas de la personne avec qui je me mari, sans offense. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'imagine, mais que leur diras tu plus tard ? Allons nous agir comme si nous avions une grosse dispute quand nous romprons les fiançailles ? » demanda t-elle.

« Voila Potter. A ton tour de dire quelque chose de gentil sur moi, » dit Draco, amusé, ignorant superbement sa question.

Hermione le regarda et dit rapidement,

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ni dis quelque chose de gentil sur moi à quiconque… Oh, Harry, bonsoir. »

Harry prit sa main et l'éloigna de Draco qui la tenait toujours par l'épaule. Il fit glisser sa main sur son bras pour prendre son autre, ce qui lui fit ressentir un frisson. Elle ignora le fait que Harry tenait fixement sa main droite pour s'attarder sur Draco tenant sa main gauche.

Harry réclama son attention quand il siffla,

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Elle dit,

« C'est faux Harry. Draco devait annoncer ses fiançailles ce soir, parce que c'était le but premier de ce bal, mais il n'avait aucune fiancée. Donc il m'a demandé d'en jouer le rôle. »

Draco dit,

« Mais maintenant, nous risquons bien de nous marier véritablement, car c'est avantageux pour chacun d'entre nous. Donc rentre toi ça dans ta cicatrice, et fume le. » **(NDT : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir signifier même après recherche ^^)**

Hermione rit, se tourna vers Draco et dit

« Tu es vraiment si bizarre parfois ! »

Draco se mit à rire et répondit,

« Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête et dit,

« Vous êtes tous deux dingues. C'est une blague ! C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Ce n'est pas réel ? Parce que, je dois te dire Hermione, que, si c'est réel, ce serait la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie, enfin la deuxième plus grosse. »

Hermione relâcha les deux mains et regarda durement Harry.

« Qu'entend tu par là ? »

« Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, et ça comprend ce petit malin là aussi, » dit Harry en pointant du doigt Draco.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se précipita vers Harry, et enfonçant son doigt dans son torse elle répliqua,

« Comment oses tu dire que c'était une erreur ! »

Il faisait allusion à sa fille, et personne ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit sur sa fille et en ressortir indemne.

« Retire ça immédiatement, ou je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! »

Drac était complètement confus, mais il était aussi content que Hermione remette Potter à sa place.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, » dit Harry.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna d'elle.

Hermione fit volte face et se précipita hors de la salle.

Draco resta planté là, se demandant qui il devait suivre. Devait-il suivre Potter et lui demander d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de dire, ou suivre Hermione et la réconforter sur quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Il suivit Hermione.

Elle se tenait debout dans le petit couloir à proximité des salles de bains. Son dos lui faisait face, et elle semblait pleurer.

Il lui toucha l'épaule et dit,

« Ne laisse pas Potter te bouleversé ainsi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, » protesta t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue du revers de la main. Pour une raison quelconque, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire lui.

Draco se mit à rire et dit,

« Nous devrions vraiment lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et se marier pour de vrai. Ca leur en boucherait un coin. »

Elle sourit et émit un faible son qui ressemblait à un rire.

« Oui. Oui, c'est sûr. »

« Je veux dire, ce serait plus simple, et ça résoudrait tous nos problèmes,' dit-il nerveusement, espérant qu'elle croirait qu'il plaisantait simplement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser l'un de ses doigts sur son épaule. Elle expira son souffle qu'elle retenait.

A nouveau, elle dit,

« Oui, c'est sûr. »

« Ma mère est très probablement en train de préparer le mariage dans cette salle tandis que nous parlons, » répondit-il avec appréhension.

Serait ce vraiment si facile ou était elle simplement en train de se jouer de lui parce qu'elle était énervée.

Son doigt remonta le long de son bras, de son épaule jusqu'à sa clavicule. La robe avait un col remonté, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais ses seins ressortaient sous le tissu composé de joyaux du corsage, et il sentit son aine se gonfler tandis qu'il les regardait.

Il laissa son doigt passer de sa clavicule à son cou. Il posa toute sa main sur son cou, ses doigts sentant la peau lisse, la touchant, la caressant, ses doigts passèrent derrière sa nuque, touchant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvait. Son pouce sentait son pouls, qui était fort et rapide. Tout en elle semblait familier, et le remplit d'envie. Même son parfum semblait familier. Il se pencha en avant, appuyant son nez le long de sa mâchoire.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui permettre de continuer, et soupira.

Il embrassa son cou et dit,

« Tu sens si bon. Quelle est cette odeur ? »

« Juste quelque chose que je porte depuis que je suis une jeune femme. Ma mère l'avait fait spécialement pour moi, pour mon vingtième anniversaire. Il y a de la cerise dedans. »

Elle pouvait difficilement parler tandis qu'il passait ses lèvres tantôt dans son cou, puis sur son épaule.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur son dos, nu. L'autre resta appuyé contre le mur. La main dans son dos se déplaça en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui l'a fit frissonner.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête afin de dire,

« Ce que nous devrions faire, c'est partir d'ici dès demain, et aller dans ma maison en bord de mer. On l'appelle WhiteHall, et ma mère et ma tante y séjournent temporairement. Ce ne serait pas bien si aucun d'entre nous ne se montrait. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il reprit son baiser, cette fois ci lui baisant la mâchoire et la joue, évitant à tout prix sa bouche. Il ne devait surtout pas embrasser sa bouche. Il ne pourrait revenir dans la salle de bal alors.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua,

« Tu devrais leur montrer à tous et te marier réellement avec moi. Ce serait un triomphe, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il décida de ne pas la laisser répondre. A la place, il voulait qu'elle pense aux choses. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et appuyant légèrement sa poitrine contre son torse. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelque peu, sûrement à cause du désir, parce qu'il savait qu'il ressentait cela aussi.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi cela semblait-il si réel pour lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il vraiment l'épouser ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'avoir attendu qu'elle ?

Il ne put pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait embrasser sa bouche. Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres se pressant doucement contre les siennes, fermement, l'incitant à l'ouvrir pour lui. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ses mains passant de ses épaules à sa taille. Pour le moment, ses mains à lui se trouvaient toujours sur son visage. Sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche, s'enroulant autour de la sienne, la caressant. Soudain, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, voulant poursuivre et approfondir ce baiser.

Ses mains caressaient maintenant son corps. Les mains de Hermione s'accrochaient à sa veste. Elle s'accrochait à la vie, ayant l'impression de se noyer en pleine mer et que lui seule pouvait la sauver. Une réelle passion venant de lui la traversa, lui rappelant cette nuit il y a de ça cinq ans, et lui laissant un sentiment de remord plutôt que de bonheur. Elle aurait pu avoir ça depuis longtemps, si seulement elle lui avait montré son visage il y a cinq ans.

Eh bien, ce bal pouvait se terminer tout ç fait différemment. Il stoppa le baiser, et posa son front contre son épaule.

« Au moins, ce baiser était réel et très, très agréable si je peux le dire. »

Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Elle avait fait une énorme erreur jugement il y a cinq ans, mais elle ne le referait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si Draco plaisantait plus tôt, quand il avait parlé de se marier réellement, mais elle ne laisserait rien au hasard. Elle s'éloigna de lui afin de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait tenir debout seule car elle avait senti ses genoux fléchirent tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Il ne la laissa pas aller loin, laissant ses mains sur ses avant-bras nus. Elle laissa ses mains sur son torse, et dit,

« Oui, c'était agréable. Si tu étais sincère quant à ton offre d'aller dans ta maison, j'adorerais prolonger mes vacances, et je pense qu'Alice aussi. Draco, ne crois tu pas que nous devrions continuer cette mascarade pendant que l'on est là-bas aussi ? »

Intérieurement, elle ne cessait de répéter, 'dit oui, dit oui, dit juste oui !'

« Maintenant, tu veux que ma réponse soit oui ? » demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Il pourrait faire de cette comédie d'engagement un vrai en un temps donné, et elle venait de lui offrir le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Il l'aurait elle, Alice et sa fortune, et tout serait parfait. Diable, il garderait même l'incompétente nourrice. Au bout d'un temps, elle voudrait ceci autant que lui.

Il saisit sa main et mit un genou à terre.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de continuer cette mascarade un peu plus longtemps. Hermione Granger, pourriez vous prétendre de vous marriez avec moi ? »

Prétendre. Elle pouvait prétendre maintenant, et lui donner envie que ce soit réel plus tard.

Elle répondit de la façon dont il lui avait demandé de faire, et dit,

« Oui. »

**Ce fut quelque peu laborieux, mais ça en valait la peine, non ? Xd  
****J'adore le fait qu'ils veuillent tous les deux convaincre l'autre du bien-fondé d'un vrai mariage ! Mdr**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon, je me rattrape et j'essaie de faire vite ! Mdr  
****J'espère que ça vous plaira,  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 :**** Certaines personnes sont malignes, d'autres bêtes, et d'autres ne comptent même pas**

_« Une femme, en particulier si elle a le malheur de ne pas connaître quoi que ce soit, doit le cacher du mieux qu'elle peut. » Jane Austen_

_« Une femme intelligente est excitante. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Nul homme ne veut une femme qui est plus intelligente que lui, donc la clé du succès est de prétendre que vous ne réalisez pas combien il est stupide. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Retirant ses chaussures et plaçant ses pieds nus et douloureux sur un panier en osier dans le coin de la véranda, Hermione tira sur sa robe et dit,

« Oh, mes pieds me font si mal ! »

Elle pensait qu'elle était seule, avant de voir que la porte menant à la salle de bal était ouverte, et qu'une femme s'y tenait sur le seuil.

« Bien joué Miss Granger, c'est toujours Granger, n'est ce pas ? » demanda la tante de Draco.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle était pieds nus et se sentit un peu débraillée face à cette femme. Elle resta assise, mais retira ses pieds du panier.

« Oui, je n'ai à vrai dire, jamais prit le nom de mon ex-mari même lorsque nous étions mariés. »

« Prendrez vous le nom de Draco ? » demanda t-elle de sa voix la plus hautaine.

« Je ne pense pas, non, » répondit honnêtement Hermione.

La femme âgée émit un rire remplit de mépris, et commenta,

« Lucius n'appréciera pas. »

« Je me fiche de ce que Lucius Malfoy apprécie ou n'apprécie pas,' répondit Hermione, à nouveau honnêtement, sachant que quelque part, elle était défiée par cette femme.

Elle ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

La femme plus âgée tourna autour d'elle, comme un vautour encerclant son prochain repas, et elle dit,

« Tu n'es pas celle qu'il faut pour mon neveu. Tu es divorcé, tu es une Sang-de-bourbe et vous avez seulement le physique adéquat. Vous n'avez rien à lui offrir. Lui, au contraire, à tout à vous offrir, c'est exact ? Oui, vous n'êtes simplement pas assez bien pour lui. »

« Bien sûr vous ne dites pas ça parce que, si Draco se marie, votre fils n'héritera de rien, ce n'est pas vrai ? » demanda t-elle.

Hermione se releva, se maudissant d'être pieds nus.

« C'est pour cela que vous l'épouser ? » demanda Phillipa. « Pour l'argent ? Parce que je dois dire que je vous offrirais une somme considérable si vous le laissez seul. »

Hermione pouvait à peine croire le culot de cette femme.

« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? »

« Non, à dire vrai, pas du tout, » répondit-elle. « Je vous prends pour une femme très intelligente. Mon neveu est l'imbécile. Je vous prends aussi pour une putain mangeuse d'argent, qui a réalisé que si elle se mariait à mon neveu, elle aurait plus d'argent que je ne lui en offrirais jamais, bien que je fasse quand même la proposition. Si vous vous entêter dans ce mariage, je vous rendrai la vie plus que difficile. »

Hermione n'était en rien effrayée. Elle rit et dit,

« Madame, j'ai affronté Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et même des professeurs d'écoles qui étaient bien plus terrifiant que vous. »

La femme âgée savait qu'elle faisait face à un adversaire de taille. Elle retourna vers la porte et dit,

« Saviez vous qu'il y a une rumeur comme quoi Draco aurait eu un enfant illégitime il y a quelques années ? Apparemment, un homme est allé voir son père, manquant d'argent, et en réclamant. Cissy m'a dit que Lucius avait payé l'homme pour qu'il se taise, mais si cette nouvelle devait se révéler vraie, et que cet enfant soit l'enfant de Draco,alors, légitime ou non, il héritera de tout un jour, et non pas vos futurs enfants. Pensez y. »

La femme quitta alors la véranda.

Hermione resta là, en état de choc complet et total. Faisait-elle référence à Alice ?

« Oh, Kevin, qu'as tu fait ? » se demanda à haute voix Hermione.

Quand elle a eu Alice, dans un accès de folie, elle avait dit à Kevin qui était le véritable père.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il utiliserait un jour cette information comme épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, et ce pour le reste de sa vie.

Etait-il réellement allé voir Lucius avec cette information ? C'était évident qu'il n'avait rien dit de très solide à Lucius, mais est ce que le plus âgé des Malfoy savait que l'homme en question était son ex-mari ? Etait ce pour cela qu'il était si enclin à accepter leur mariage ?

Fichu Kevin, qu'il aille brûler en enfer ! Comment pouvait-elle être si nulle en ce qui concerne le caractère des autres ? Elle avait aimé cet homme. Il l'avait un jour aimé. Oui, ils avaient construit leur mariage sur des mensonges, et il était donc voué à se terminer, et elle était heureuse que ce soit le cas. Maintenant, elle était disposée à construire un nouveau mariage sur des mensonges et des déceptions. Que devait-elle faire ?

Kevin avait toujours été adorable avec Alice. Toujours. Il n'était pas un père terriblement attentif, dans le sens où il voyagé souvent, mais il l'emmenait là où elle le souhaitait, jouait avec elle dans le jardin, lui achetait plein de choses. Comment pouvait-il être gentil avec elle d'un côté, et de l'autre aussi désireux d'argent grâce à sa naissance ? N'était ce pas déjà assez terrible quand ils ont divorcé, il avait prit noise, mornilles et galions que Hermione avait afin de garder cette information secrète ? Etait-il réellement allé voir Lucius Malfoy il y a quelques années ?

Hermione se rassit sur la causeuse et baissa la tête. Peut-être n'était elle pas si maligne après tout. Elle se sentait vraiment très stupide à cet instant présent. Elle avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.

Draco cherchait Hermione partout. Il vit sa tante Phillipa sortir de la salle de bal, pour aller sur la véranda. Il se demanda si elle n'était pas là-bas aussi. Il commença à s'y diriger quand il fut arrêté par la main de son père sur son bras.

« Draco, » dit-il sèchement.

« Pas maintenant, père. Je dois trouver Hermione. »

Il retira son bras de la main de l'autre homme, mais Lucius l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Elle est dehors. Je l'ai vu sortir, et elle y sera toujours quand j'aurais fini de te parler. »

Draco savait que quand son père emploie ce ton, il valait mieux le laisser faire, et quand il aurait fini son mini speach, il irait rejoindre Hermione sur la véranda.

« Qu'y a-t-il Père ? » répondit-il.

A peine le mot 'Père ' est sorti de sa bouche, il pensa à quelque chose. Si un jour, il avait des enfants, jamais ils ne l'appelleraient ainsi. Ce serait « Papounet » quand ils seront petit, et « Papa » quand ils seront plus grand, mais jamais « père ». Père était un mot de crainte et de respect. Il ne voulait pas de leur respect. Il voulait seulement leur amour.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, » dit Lucius humblement.

Il emmena Draco dans un coin de la grande salle de bal, loin de l'orchestre, la foule, la porte.

« J'aurais du te le dire il y a des années, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voulais te protéger, mais maintenant que tu as annoncé tes fiançailles, ça ne peut plus attendre, même pas demain, parce que tu as le droit de le savoir. »

Draco était un peu inquiet. Au début, il pensait que cette conversation se centrerait sur Lucius lui disant ce qu'il pensait réellement de son mariage imminent avec Hermione. Au lieu de ça, ça allait être quelque chose de plus terrible. Le vieil homme semblait inquiet, pensif.

« Père, tu n'es pas malade ou autre ? » demanda Draco.

Le vieil homme renifla de dédain, et dit,

« Ton intérêt pour ma santé et mon bien-être m'accable, fils. Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Il y a de ça quatre ans, un homme est venu me voir avec certaines _informations_. Il a gardé son identité secrète. Toutefois, il m'a raconté une histoire concernant un autre bal où tu es allé, es années auparavant. »

Draco resta debout, figé, les yeux et la bouche ouverte.

« Continue. »

« Il a dit que tu avais eu une aventure avec une femme, et que cela avait aboutit à la naissance d'un enfant. Cet homme affirmait que c'était ton enfant, » dit Lucius.

Draco avait l'impression que son mode s'écroulait autour de lui. Lucius parlait de sa 'beauté masquée'. Avaient ils conçu un enfant cette nuit là sans qu'elle le lui dise ? Son enfant ? Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Alice pour certaines raisons. Pouvait il avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille, comme elle, sans qu'il le sache ?

Draco éleva la voix de colère comme il demandé,

« Père, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté ça ? »

Plusieurs personnes proches se tournèrent vers le père et le fils. Lucius se tourna vers Draco afin que personne ne puisse voir le regard angoissé sur son visage.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit car je croyais que c'était un mensonge. L'homme avait juste une fois à me montrer, celle d'un bébé qui était chauve, et qui ressemblait à n'importe quel bébé que j'ai pu voir. Il ne voulait pas dire le nom de la femme, ni si l'enfant était un garçon ou une fille. Il ne pouvait me donner aucune preuve à cette date. J'ai supposé qu'il mentait, mais je savais aussi que ses mensonges pouvaient créer des problèmes, donc je l'ai payé, et je lui ai dit que si jamais il te contactait, je le tuerais. »

« Fils, je te dis ça maintenant seulement parce que si ça se révélait être vrai, et si cette femme qui a eu cet enfant doit remettre en question tes fiançailles, alors ça pourrait être difficile pour toi et Miss Granger. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais pour être sincère, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu ferais une annonce aussi bizarre ce soir, quand je sais pertinemment que tu n'as eu de rendez-vous avec personne. »

« Comment le sais tu ? » l'interrogea Draco. « Tu ne me vois jamais ! »

« Peut-être pas, mais je sais tout de même tout de toi. Draco, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi si tu te marie avec Hermione Granger. Elle sera sûrement la femme adéquate. Il y aura des avantages à l'épouser, le premier sera que tu garderas ton héritage. »

Draco avait seulement entendu un mot dans cette phrase,

« Adéquate ? » cracha Draco.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, » répliqua son père. « Cependant, tu dois être prêt. Les lois sorcières disent que même les enfants illégitimes peuvent hériter si leur filiation peut être prouvée. De plus, cet enfant sera un Sang Pur, parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il a été engendré dans un bal où il n'y avait que des Sang Pur. »

« Et donc, cela fait une différence ? » dit Draco.

Draco se sentait étourdi par tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

« Cela ne fait aucune différence, enfin peut-être pour moi, mais tes futurs enfants avec Miss Granger peuvent voir un jour leur héritage contesté, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aurais du te raconter ça depuis longtemps, mais je voulais te protéger. Tu n'es plus un enfant désormais, mais tu es mon enfant, et c'est ce que font les parents. Ils protégent leurs enfants. Un jour, quand et si tu as des enfants, tu comprendras. On parlera plus longuement de ça quand nous irons à Whitehall demain. »

Draco s'inquiéta,

« Tu y vas aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. Penses tu que je ne voudrais pas connaître un peu plus ta future épouse et son enfant ? Oui, je sais qu'elle a un enfant et qu'elle est divorcée. Il y a très peu de choses que je ne sais pas. »

Draco n'était pas persuadé de cette dernière phrase, parce qu'il était certain que son père ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans le cœur de son propre fils. Parce que s'il le connaissait mieux, il n'aurait pas gardé cette information pour lui pendant des années. Des années…. Pendant des années il avait attendu après cette femme, et maintenant, savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir un enfant, son enfant. Il était confus et nerveux. Et pour une quelconque raison, il se sentait incroyablement stupide. Il aurait du chercher cette femme quand il le pouvait, et maintenant, c »était trop tard. Il devait voir Hermione. Il fit volte-face, sans un mot pour son père, mais se retourna très vite.

« Père, as-tu toujours la photo de ce bébé que l'homme a déclaré comme étant le mien ? »

Son père acquiesça.

« Elle se trouve au Manoir. Mais je me la ferais envoyé à Whitehall. »

Draco acquiesça en retour, prit une profonde inspiration, et sortit sur la véranda.

Et elle était là.

C'est ce qu'il pensa quand il vit Hermione assise sur cette petite causeuse en osier…. Elle était là. La mystérieuse femme ne faisait pas le poids face à Hermione, mais si elle avait son enfant, eh bien ce serait sûrement une autre histoire. Il allait devoir la chercher, non pas pour elle, mais pour le bien du prétendu enfant, son enfant.

Pourtant, elle était là. Il voulait cette femme. Il savait que c'était le cas. Il était peut-être un homme stupide, mais il était malin quand on en venait à son cœur. Il avait attendu des années et des années pour se marier, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard, tout ce temps convaincu qu'il attendait la femme masquée, alors qu'il l'attendait ELLE, Hermione.

Oui, elle était là.

Draco desserra sa cravate et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la causeuse à côté d'elle. Ils étaient seuls sur la véranda et ça avait été une nuit longue et éprouvante. Lui, pour sa part, était heureux que ce soit presque fini. Et d'après son expression, elle pensait la même chose. Il se sortit de l'esprit sa conversation avec son père, et dit,

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul un moment. Je n'avais pas anticipé le fait que Talbert insisterait et revendiquerait une danse avec toi. »

Hermione sourit, décidant d'oublier les commentaires de l'affreuse tante de Draco.

« Oh, c'est un petit homme très flagorneur, » dit Hermione avec un air de dégoût total.

Draco se mit à rire.

« Je pense qu'il a délibérément posé son pied sur mes orteils. »

Draco rit de nouveau et dit,

« Au moins, tu n'as pas eu à lutter avec Madame Potter. Elle est si bavarde. J4ai du l'écouter me dire ce que je ne dois pas faire avec toi, mais aussi ce que je DOIS faire avec toi. Puis, quand elle eut fini, elle a dit, 'Si tu crois que Harry est effrayant, tu n'as encore rien vu, Blondinet.'. Non, sérieusement, comme si Harry me faisait peur. »

Hermione acquiesça et dit,

« Mais tu devrais être effrayé par Ginny. »

« Oh oui, » a-t-il convenu. « Elle a fait trembler mes couilles. » **(NDT : je vois pas d'expression, et vous ? =D)**

Ils rirent ensemble. Draco du admettre, seulement à lui-même, qu'il venait de passer l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie. Elle rentrait dans les trois meilleures, s'il ne prenait pas en compte la conversation avec son père. Il s'assit sur le bord de la causeuse, les mains liées et regardant le sol, il dit,

« Je dois admettre que j'ai passé un bon moment en étant fiancé avec toi ce soir. »

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle. « Et ta mère m'a invité à venir avec vous demain matin à Whitehall, comme tu l'avais prévu. »

Il ne la regarda pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il continua de regarder ses mains et dit,

« Je pensais bien qu'elle le ferait. Alors qu'est ce que tu dis d'un engagement prolongé, faux bien entendu ? As-tu d'autres plans pour la semaine prochaine ? »

« Non, aucun plan, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle approcha l'un de ses pieds de ses mains et le frotta. Draco se tourna vers elle, la regardant avec intérêt. Elle laissa retomber son pied et se pencha vers ses chaussures. Il se pencha et les attrapa en premier.

Tenant ses chaussures dans sa main, il dit,

« As-tu parlé de Alice à ma mère ? »

Le cœur de Hermione sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle posa son regard sur lui soudainement et dit,

« Que veux tu dire ? Lui dire quoi ? »

Savait-il quelque chose ? Suspectait-il quelque chose ? Etait ce la raison pour tout ceci ?

« Lui as-tu dit que tu as une fille ? » demanda t-il.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa la première chaussure à son pied. C'était très érotique, et sensuel avec une main sur son mollet, l'autre sur chaussure.

Hermione oublia de respirer un moment et ne put donc pas répondre.

Il glissa l'autre chaussure à son autre pied, posa sa main sur son genou et se releva.

« Eh bien, l'as-tu fait ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais, je veux dire, est ce vraiment si important puisque nous ne sommes pas réellement fiancé ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle se leva et se retrouva directement en face de lui. Il ne bougea pas, ce qu'il fit qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre.

Il sourit et lui dit,

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire d'Alice pendant que nous serons à Whitehall, la gardait dans ta valise ? »

Hermione sourit puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Bien, ça ne le ferait pas, même si je fait des trous pour laisser passer l'air. Tu penses déjà que je suis une mauvaise mère. »

Il prit son visage dans sa main et dit,

« Je pense que tu es une mère merveilleuse. Je pense que ta nounou est un gâchis. »

Elle plaça ses doigts sur son poignet, enlevant sa main de son visage.

« Le truc, Draco, c'est que ta mère m'a dit que Whitehall est au Pays de Galles. C'est un très long voyage. »

« Le transplanage est un exploit merveilleux de la magie, Granger, mon cœur, » dit-il. « De même que les portoloins. »

« Et Alice est trop jeune pour transplaner, et elle vomit à chaque fois que je la prends pour transplaner, et, à mon avis, elle est trop jeune pour utiliser un portoloin. Nous avons du prendre l'avion pour venir ici et c'était un très très long voyage. Si tu n'es jamais monté dans un avion avec une fillette de quatre ans et sa nounou de soixante sept ans, estime toi chanceux. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça à nouveau. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait retourner à Londres avec Harry et Ginny, et qu'ils l'amèneraient jusqu'à la maison de ma mère et mon beau-père. »

Draco n'aimait pas cette suggestion, même pas un peu, il ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Il soupira et dit,

« Ecoute, tu es comme un forfait, okay ? Mes parents sont tenus de savoir que tu es divorcé et que tu as une fille (il ne lui dirait pas que son père le savait déjà, donc sa mère aussi). Ils ont sûrement questionné toute la salle sur toi ce soir. Ils doivent venir avec nous même si c'est un canular. D'ailleurs, je voudrais montrer à Alice la mer et les falaises. J'ai passé beaucoup de mes étés là-bas. Elle s'y plaira. »

« Mais, Draco, la seule façon d'y aller, c'est par train, » gèmit-elle.

« On s'arrangera, » dit-il, heureux.

Il prit sa main, et commença à se diriger vers la porte pour rentrer.

« Toi et moi, nous transplanerons. Et, la nounou endormie et Alice nous rejoindrons en train. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait combien tout cela coûterait. Comme s'il comprenait l'expression de son visage, Draco déclara,

« Bien sûr, ce sera à mes frais puisque tu fais tout cela pour m'aider. »

Faisait-elle ça pour l'aider ? Etait ce pour le piéger ? Pour ruser et se marier réellement avec lui ? Faisait-elle cela simplement pour son argent, comme son horrible tante l'avait sous-entendu ? Ce serait la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Elle plaça sa main sur son front et dit,

« Je me sens fatiguée. Je n'avais pas prévu de raconter ça à Alice, et si nous allons en Ecosse, et que nous continuons de faire semblant, j devrais mentir à ma fille. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Puis je y penser et nous en reparlerons demain ? »

« Mais nous devons partir dans la matinée, » expliqua t-il. « Rend moi cette faveur. Alice sera bien. Nous trouverons un moyen de la tenir éloigner de ceci. Je sais que tu es anxieuse de commencer ta nouvelle vie ici à Londres, mais je pense que des petites vacances au Pays de Galles sont possible, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il devait en quelque sorte la convaincre de venir avec lui.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question, et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, parce qu'au moment où elle allait lui dire qu'il lui était impossible de venir avec lui, sa tante, sa mère, son cousin et son père arrivèrent vers eux. Hermione se redressa rapidement et mit ses mains dans celles de Draco. Si c'était un homme qui avait l'habitude de montrer ses émotions, il aurait sûrement sourit face à cette réaction.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les quatre arrivants, et Draco dit,

« Eh bien, est ce que vous êtes tous aussi excité que Hermione et moi d'aller à Whitehall ? »

**Ah lala, les choses se présentent difficiles pour Draco…. ! Xdd  
****Je ne saurais trop quand vous dire qu'il y aura la suite, mais elle viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas ! =)  
****Et si par hasard vous avez envie de motiver encore plus la traductrice, sachez que tout review est bon à prendre ! Mdr**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	10. Chapter 10

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, la suite ! =)  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 :**** Les affaires et l'amour ne veulent rien dire pour un enfant de quatre ans**

_« Les affaires vous savez peuvent rapporter de l'agent, l'amitié le peut difficilement. » Jane Austen_

_« Les affaires vous rapportent de l'argent, l'argent vous achète des amis, et parfois les amis peuvent devenir des amours. » Draco Malfoy_

_« On devrait pas mélanger les affaires et les amours. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Le reste de la nuit se passa de façon floue. Les parents de Draco continuèrent d'agir cordialement avec Hermione qui fut secrètement troublée à bien des égards. Sa tante reste de côté à agir de façon prétentieuse, ce qui réjouit plus particulièrement Hermione. Son cousin continua d'agir comme s'il ne disposait même pas de deux neurones, ce qui laissa Hermione de marbre. A minuit, Hermione n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces émotions, et elle fut heureuse que le bal soit presque terminé et que donc les mensonges cesseraient bientôt.

Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réellement cessé puisqu'elle allait dans la propriété de Draco au Pays de Galles. Dans quel lamentable et terrible gâchis était elle, et tout était de sa faute. Draco était debout près des ascenseurs, disant à la plupart des invités bonne nuit ou au revoir en fonction de s'ils séjournaient dans l'hôtel ou s'ils rentraient chez eux. Hermione essaya de l'éviter mais il la remarqua. Il tendit la main, saisit l'arrière de sa jupe avant qu'elle puisse passer et la ramena vers lui. Comme il parlait à un homme et sa femme, leur disant combien il avait apprécié le fait q'ils soient venu, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main à plat sur ventre. Pour son propre bien, elle se détendit dans ses bras, réconfortée par cette sensation de force et de soutien… et tout ceci ne faisait que l'agacer. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Elle pouvait vouloir l'épouser, mais l'aimer ? Hors de question.

Néanmoins, ce simple contact la rassura et lui donna la force de croire qu'elle pouvait continuer à suivre son plan, et peut-être apprécierait-il le fait de se marier avec elle, comme un arrangement ou autre. Elle verrait comment les choses se passeraient. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais lui resserra juste son emprise autour de sa taille.

Ca suffisait très bien.

Hermione regarder Harry et Ginny qui quittaient la sale de bal. Hermione lança un faible et triste sourire à Ginny. Ginny s'avança vers elle, regarda la main de Draco autour de sa taille et dit,

« Pour de faux, hein ? »

Avant que Hermione ne puisse frapper son amie, Ginny se pencha, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et dit,

« Vous deux, vous ne tromperez personne. C'est réel. Je le sais même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. »

Elle serra rapidement la main de Hermione.

Draco tourna son attention vers Marcus mais continua aussi d'écouter les deux femmes.

« Est-ce que vous restez ici ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, nous transplanons à la maison ce soir, les enfants, tu sais bien, » dit Ginny.

« Alice était impatiente de voir un peu plus son oncle Harry et sa tante Gin, » déclara Hermione.

Harry s'approcha et prit la main de sa femme.

« Prête à partir ? »

Il ne regarda pas Hermione. Draco stoppa sa conversation avec Marcus quand il sentit Hermione se raidir dans ses bras.

Hermione retira la main de Draco et dit,

« Pas de baiser d'au revoir pour ta plus vieille amie, Harry, ou toi et moi ne sommes plus ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Es tu sûre que ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour tromper ses parents et ses proches ? » demanda Harry.

Il regarda Draco tout en disant ceci.

« Est-ce que ma réponse influencera la tienne, Harry ? » demanda t-elle tristement.

Disant cela, Hermione regarda Draco puis de nouveau Harry.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien Harry. Si tu m'avais demandé si j'étais certaine d'une chose ce matin, je t'aurais répondu que j'étais sûr que Harry Potter était le plus vieux, le plus cher, le meilleur de tous mes amis, et qu'il m'aimerait toujours. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. »

Draco regarda son visage où transparaissait la douleur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit de l'empathie pour un autre humain. Diable, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion auparavant. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment ça s'écrit, et encore moins comment la reconnaitre, mais il vit sa douleur, et plus encore il ressentit sa douleur, et il ressentit une colère croissante à l'égard de Harry Potter pour lui avoir causer cette douleur.

Il regarda Harry, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne dit rien. Il détestait Harry Potter. Il l'avait toujours détesté, le détesterait toujours, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, mais Hermione Granger l'aimait, et elle était malheureuse à cet instant précis à cause de cet imbécile. Il se mit devant Hermione et dit,

« Bonne nuit Potter. En espérant que tu y arrives (à bien dormir bien entendu ^^). Dit bonjour à la belette quand tu le verras. Si Hermione, Alice ou moi te revoyons un jour, ce sera beaucoup trop tôt. »

Il prit la main de Hermione et s'avança dans le couloir.

« Malfoy, » cria Harry.

Non seulement Draco se retourna, mais aussi Hermione et quelques autres.

Harry se rapprocha d'eux.

« Ne t'avise pas de la blesser. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tout cela veut dire, mais je te jure que, si elle en ressort blessée, ou si elle et la jeune Alice sont lésés, ou prisent pour des idiotes, tu devras en répondre devant moi. Tu peux toujours dire que tu ne me crains pas, si tu ne tiens pas compte de mes conseils, tu seras celui que est désolé. »

Harry n'éleva pas la voix après avoir dit Malfoy.

Il prit la main de Hermione et dit,

« Excuse moi, Hermione. Si jamais je te blesse à nouveau, alors ce gros branleur là-bas, oui je parle de toi Malfoy, » il regarda Drac puis se retourna vers Hermione, « à ma permission de me faire la même chose dont je viens de le menacer. »

Draco se frotta les mains et dit,

« Oh, tellement de possibilités ! »

Hermione poussa légèrement le torse de Draco avec son épaule. Puis, elle serra étroitement Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille,

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Tu m'as dit, il y a longtemps, qu'il avait le droit de savoir en ce qui concerne Alice, et je pense que tout cela pourrait m'aider à lui dire la vérité. Il pourrait me sortir de cette histoire avec Kevin, et c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour Alice. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et regarda les Potter partirent.

« Qu'est ce que c'était toutes ces messes basses, mon cœur ? » demanda Draco.

« J'ai juste dit à Harry que tu étais secrètement amoureux de lui, c'est tout, » plaisanta t-elle, puis elle bailla.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et quand Draco dit,

« Prête à aller dans ma chambre ? »

Elle cessa de se frotter les yeux et le regarda fixement.

Il rit et dit,

« Je voulais simplement voir si tu suivais. Je voulais te demander si tu étais prête à aller dans ta chambre. Ca ne me gène pas de rester là ce soir, mon cœur. »

Elle rit aussi.

« A propos, ma réponse serait non. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et dit,

« Ne soi pas énervé, mais tu vas dans ta chambre, je vais dans la mienne, et je ne veux même pas que tu me ramènes jusqu'à ma chambre, okay ? »

« Et comment vais-je avoir mon baiser de bonne nuit ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione avança dans l'ascenseur, suivit par Malfoy, appuya sur le bouton de son étage, et, tandis que les portes se fermaient, elle dit,

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un quelconque baiser de bonne nuit dans notre contrat verbal. Tu as bien parlé d'un baiser possible, et nous nous sommes embrassés, deux fois en fait. C'est suffisant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et dit,

« Suffisant pour qui ? »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage.

Sans répondre à sa question, elle appuya sur son torse tandis qu'il tentait de se retirer de contre le mur.

« Ne me suis pas. C'est parfait tel quel. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois penser à certaines choses, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre baiser de toi pour m'embrouiller l'esprit. Cependant, » elle s'arrêta, empêchant les portes de se fermer avec ses hanches, « je vais probablement te poser une question demain, concernant un petit arrangement, et je veux que tu considères réellement ce que je vais te demander avant de me donner ta réponse, c'est d'accord ? »

« Demande maintenant, pourquoi attendre ? » lui commanda t-il.

Il la tira dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour stopper l'ascenseur.

« En fait, demande moi juste de dire 'oui' comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Je le ferais, aveuglement, sans état d'âme. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit-elle.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit-il.

Elle avait déjà profité de lui une fois, sans qu'il le sache, elle ne pouvait pas le refaire. Néanmoins, demain matin, elle lui demanderait s'il ne voudrait pas d'un mariage de convenance avec elle, et elle laisserait échapper la possibilité que ce soit un arrangement commercial, il pourrait donc planifier un divorce quand il le voudrait, soit que ce soit réel s'il le souhaite.

« Tu le ferais vraiment ? » demanda t-elle, ne le croyant toujours pas.

« Oui, » dit-il. « Parce que, pour une raison bizarre, je pense savoir ce que tu veux me demander, et je pense que c'est ce que je veux moi aussi, et dieu sait pourquoi. Tu as dit plus tôt que je suis fou. Peut-être est-ce contagieux ? »

Il attrapa son bras, l'amenant vers son torse, et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres. Il la garda dans ses bras, ses yeux marron le fixant, le suppliant, le regard fixe.

« J'ai été connu pour être mauvais avant. Peut-être veux tu me demander de te donner un rein ou autre chose ? »

« Non, j'en ai deux, et ils vont très bien, » dit-elle.

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Que vais-je pouvoir dire à Alice ? Pauvre Alice. »

Draco n'avait pas pensé au fait que ça allait être difficile. La petite fille ne voulait pas d'un autre père, mais il ne voulait rien d'autre que se marier avec sa maman, que ce soit réel et les avoir toutes les deux. Il frotta son dos et dit,

« Si j'avais des paroles de sagesse pour toi, je les citerais, mais ce serait en pure perte. Je ne connais rien sur les enfants. Mon niveau de maturité émotionnelle est environ le même que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, donc, à nouveau, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider. »

« C'est bon. Je penserais à quelque chose, il te suffit de garder l'esprit ouvert pour ma question de demain, okay ? »

Elle se retourna, appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes, et quitta l'ascenseur.

Comme les portes se fermaient, Draco dit,

« Oui. La réponse est oui. »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva Draco assis sur la même causeuse, sur cette même véranda, où ils s'étaient retrouvés hier soir. Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant. Il tapota la place à côté de lui. Au lieu de cela, Alice, qui se cachait derrière sa mère, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hermione resta debout.

« Bonjour Miss Alice. Bonjour Hermione. Comment allez vous toutes les deux, ce matin ? » demanda t-il.

Il prit la main de la petite fille et la secoua.

« Je vais bien, Mr Draco. Nous venons juste de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. »

La petite fille avait dans la main un livre qui semblait bien usé. Draco sourit. Voir l'enfant avec un livre usé la faisait encore plus ressembler à sa mère. Elle se mit à feuilleter les pages. Hermione regarda Draco et lui lança un léger signe de la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais décida de continuer à lui parler.

« Ta maman ta t-elle parlé du bal d'hier soir ? » demanda t-il.

La petite fille acquiesça sans le regarder. A la place, elle continua de tourner les pages de son livre.

« T'a-t-elle dit que les vacances étaient prolongées ? » demanda t-il.

A nouveau, elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les voyages en train Alice ? » demanda t-il.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Peter Rabbit ? » demanda t-elle en retour, sans répondre à sa question.

Elle leva son livre.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport, mais je suppose que oui, » rigola Draco.

Hermione sourit elle aussi. La petite fille lui tendit son livre.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te le lise ou autre chose ? »

« Seulement si tu veux, » consentit-elle.

« Je pourrais te le lire dans le train aujourd'hui. Toi, et Maman et Draco, et cette nounou endormie, nous prenons tous le train pour un petit pays appelé Pays de Galles. Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici, et j'ai une voiture de train pour toi et Ingrid, et une pour ta maman et moi. Est-ce que ça semble amendable ? »

« Est-ce que ça semble quoi ? » demanda t-elle, confuse.

Hermione se mit à genoux devant sa fille et dit,

« Chérie, je te l'ai expliqué. Nous allons dans une grande maison, en bord de mer, sur une falaise géante, appelée Whitehall. Mr Draco en est le propriétaire et il nous a proposé de partir avec lui, tu t'en souviens ? »

Elle regarda Draco et demanda,

« Tu as vraiment réservé deux voiture ? Je croyais que toi et moi nous transplanions ? »

« Je sais que tu préférerais aller avec Alice, et je préfère aller avec toi, » répondit-il, sincère.

Alice se laissa glisser du banc, reprit son livre à Draco et dit,

« Non merci. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux aller dans la maison de Grand-mère et de Bob. Bob est son mari, pas mon grand-père. Le nom de mon grand-père est grand-père. »

Draco essaya de se retenir de rire à ce commentaire. Il dit,

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller en bord de mer, et voir les hautes falaises et la grande maison ? On s'amusera beaucoup. Je souhaite vraiment que tu viennes, et tu me manqueras beaucoup si tu ne viens pas. »

Alice prit la main de sa mère et la regarda.

« Veux tu vraiment y aller maman ? »

« Je le veux, Alice. »

La petite fille fixa le sol un moment, puis reposa les yeux sur Draco.

« As-tu embrassé ma maman hier soir ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de la pertinence de cette information pour la conversation qu'ils avaient, mais une fois encore, l'esprit d'un enfant lui était totalement inconnu.

« Je t'ai dit de demander ça à ta mère, tu te rappelles ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

« Je lui ai demandé ce matin, et elle m'a dit de te demander, » répondit-elle.

Draco sourit et dit,

« Eh bien, peux tu garder un secret ? »

La petite fille acquiesça. Draco la rapprocha de lui, repoussa ses cheveux, et lui murmura à l'oreille,

« Oui, Miss Alice, j'ai embrasé ta mère hier soir, et j'espère bien pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit à Draco, s'approcha de sa mère, lui prit la main et dit,

« A quelle heure part notre train ? »

**Cette Alice n'est elle pas trop mignonne ?  
****Moi je trouve que si, enfin….. ^^  
****Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir quand je les ai lus ! =)**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rien à dire à part merci pour vos reviews, merci de mettre cette histoire en alerte, merci de m'encourager dans ma traduction parfois très bizarre,xD, bref MERCI !**

**Maintenant, après cette séquence émotion, la suite ! ^^**

**Chapitre 11 :**** Alice est la petite fille de son grand-père**

_« Il n'y a certainement pas assez d'hommes avec de grosses fortunes dans le monde pour le nombre de jolies femmes qui les méritent. » Jane Austen_

_« Je suis si beau et si riche, que personne ne mérite plus l'amour et le bonheur que moi, non ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« Draco a dit quoi ? Ca, c'est drôle ! » Hermione Granger_

* * *

S'éloignant de la voiture de train de sa fille, Hermione était dans son monde. Alice s'était mal conduit, elle avait couru dans le train, refusant de rester en place, refusant de manger son repas, en bref, elle a agi comme une petite fille de quatre ans. Ainsi Hermione venait de passer cette dernière heure dans la voiture avec elle, au lieu de passer tout son temps avec Draco. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de passer cinq secondes avec Draco depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, et encore moins d'aborder le sujet du 'mariage de convenance' avec lui. Finalement, Hermione avait réussi à persuader Alice, et par la même occasion, Ingrid, de faire une sieste, elle décida alors de trouver Draco.

Peut-être qu'il se conduisait mal lui aussi, cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle baissa les yeux sur son sac tandis qu'elle marchai dans l'étroit couloir du train, les bousculades familières, le secousses, lui rappelaient les plus heureux (parfois les plus tristes) moments du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard.

Elle regardait toujours dans son sac, tentant de retrouver son agenda, et elle le retrouva finalement quand elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, laissant tomber son agenda, et s'exclama

« Excusez moi Monsieur. »

Puis, elle faillit passer l'arme à gauche quand elle entendit la voix traînante et familière de Lucius Malfoy dire,

« Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger. »

Merlin, devait-elle relever les yeux ? Elle ramassa ses affaires, resta sur genoux, et releva lentement la tête. Oh…mon….ciel **(NDT : les anglais ne disent jamais oh my god, ils disent soit oh my, soit oh my gosh, ou alors, comme Hermione, ils mettent un autre mot. La version originale donne 'oh my stars' ! Fin de la petite leçon ! ^^)**.

Lucius Malfoy était dans ce train, juste en face d'elle. Elle se leva et dit,

« Monsieur Malfoy, quelle surprise ! Je savais que vous veniez à Whitehall, mais je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez le train. »

« Là où va mon fils, je le suis le plus souvent, » dit-il.

Hermione ne voulait même pas comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier.

« Oui, eh bien, je pourrais dire la même chose en ce qui concerne ma fille, bien sûr, elle n'a que quatre ans, et non pas à l'aube de ses trente ans, » dit Hermione, en quelque sorte ironiquement, mais Lucius sourit.

« Pouvons nous parler un moment ? »

Il fit un geste une voiture vide derrière elle. Tous les stores étaient tirés et la porte était fermée. Devait-elle vraiment aller dans une voiture vide avec un ancien Mangemort, en particulier quand personne ne sait où elle est ? Elle haussa les épaules et se décida 'Pourquoi pas.'. Elle n'avait plus peur de cet homme depuis longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dedans.

« Est-ce votre voiture ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ciel non, ma voiture est en première classe. Ca c'est la voiture du moldu qui a décider d'échanger avec la mienne en première classe, » plaisanta t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Faisons vite Lucius. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir mes intentions ou me mettre en garde, ou encore me dire que je ne suis qu'une humble sang-de-bourbe, pas assez bien pour lécher la saleté des chaussures de votre fils, sans parler de l'épouser. Eh bien, allez y. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner. »

Elle regarda sa montre et reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui.

Il rit à nouveau et fit remarquer,

« Je pense que vous êtes assez bien pour lécher la saleté des chaussures de mon fils ! »

Comme elle le fixait, il s'assit.

« Oh, maintenant, riez. C'était drôle, même vous vous devez l'admettre, et puis, c'est vous qui avez commencé, » dit-il.

Hermione s'assit face à lui.

« Eh bien ? »

« Quelles sont vos intentions ? » demanda t-il.

Elle soupira.

« Je serais sincère, » commença t-elle. « J'ai décidé de proposer à votre fils un arrangement pour un vrai mariage aujourd'hui. L'annonce d'hier soir était juste pour la forme, parce que ce fichu bal était donné en son honneur. Il n'avait pas encore une fiancée et m'avait donc demandé de l'aider. J'ai accepté. Maintenant que j'ai bien eu le temps de considérer toutes les possibilités, je veux lui proposer un arrangement. Je sais qu'il doit se marier, et vite, et je pense que je ferais une bonne épouse. »

« Et avec ce petit _arrangement_, vous aurez l'avantage de pouvoir profiter de son argent, » dit Lucius, la regardant fixement.

A nouveau, honnêtement, elle répondit,

« Dans un sens, bien que l'argent n'a jamais été très important pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un arrangement que je lui propose, nous pouvons donc signer un accord prénuptial. J'ai l'intention d'ouvrir mon entreprise en Angleterre, donc j'aurais mon propre argent à dépenser. Je n'attend de lui rien d'autre qu'un mariage qui m'offre le plus de sécurité. »

« De sécurité ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire, et que c'était un peu trop sincère. Elle décida de le passer sous silence et dit,

« J'étais honnête avec vous, maintenant, s'il vous plait, faites de même. Dites moi pourquoi vous pensez que ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Avertissez moi de me tenir loin de votre unique fils. Dites moi qu'il doit épouser une Sang Pure. Allez y, j'attends. »

Il croisa les jambes et dit,

« Vous n'avez toujours été qu'une petite pipelette exaspérante, même quand vous n'étiez qu'une petite fille. Vous savez, ça m'a sauté aux yeux, votre fille ne ressemble en rien à vous quand vous étiez jeune. »

« Vous ne me connaissiez pas quand j'avais quatre ans, » répliqua t-elle. « Et quand avez-vous vu ma fille ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et, Hermione, sans qu'elle sache ce que hochement pouvait signifier, n'aimai pas le fait que la conversation se centrait sur Alice. Toutefois, il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible quand il dit,

« Je l'ai vu quand vous et Draco vous êtes enregistrés à la gare. Elle était assise sur les épaules de Draco. Votre fille est une petite blonde très jolie, avec deux yeux gris merveilleux. Presque de la même couleur que les miens. La même que celle de Draco. »

Instantanément, Hermione sut qu'il savait. Elle prit sa tête dans sa main et la secoua. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle se retourna vers lui et dit,

« Vous savez, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes d'accord pour ce mariage ? »

« Oui, je sais. Je ne l'ai pas toujours su. On m'avait averti qu'il pouvait avoir un enfant, là dehors, quand un homme a tenté de me faire du chantage il y a quatre ans. J'ai seulement fait la connection ce matin, quand je l'ai vu avec la petite. C'est incroyable qu'il n'est toujours pas fait le rapprochement. Vous savez, mon fils aurait du savoir qu'il avait une fille depuis bien longtemps, vous ne croyez pas ? » répondit-il.

Hermione pensa, 'Oh Kevin qu'as-tu fait ?'. Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Elle répondu finalement ceci,

« Oui, oui je pense que j'aurais du lui dire depuis longtemps, mais j'étais marié, même si c'était un mariage terrible et sans amour, avec un menteur, un tricheur, et quelqu'un qui m'a prit tout mon argent. Kevin ne pouvait jamais avoir d'enfant, mais il a négligé de me dire ce détail bien qu'il savait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais me marier. Ce qui c'est passé avec Draco à ce bal il y a cinq ans était un acte délibéré. Draco ne pourra peut-être jamais me pardonner, mais je ne regretterais jamais ce jour, car il m'a donné Alice. Je protégerais ma fille du mieux que je peux, Lucius, et me marier avec Draco m'aidera à le faire. »

Il se pencha en avant.

« Une menace pèse sur elle. »

Hermione disait à cet homme tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle se leva, ne voulant pas répondre à sa question, et demanda,

« N'avez-vous jamais essayer de me trouver, quand mon ex-mari a essayé de vous faire chanter ? »

« J'aurais aimé l'avoir fait, mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, donc j'ai payé l'homme, et lui ai dit de ne jamais revenir me voir, et je lui ai bien fait comprendre de ne jamais joindre mon fils, ou bien je l'aurais retrouver et tuer. Je dois vous avertir. Draco sait à propos de cette tentative de chantage. Il est proche de soupçonner quelque chose. J'aurais du m'en douter il y a longtemps. »

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mon cœur s'est presque arrêté quand je l'ai vu ce matin. Et puis, j'ai su. »

Il se leva à son tour.

« Allez vous le dire à Draco ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, ça c'est à vous de le faire. D'abord vous devez transformer ces fausses fiançailles en une vraie promesse de mariage. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est un arrangement, ça doit être vrai, pour le bien de l'enfant. Je suppose qu'il est tellement entiché de vous qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour ça, » dit-il, amuser.

La tête de Hermione tournait, mais la seule chose qu'elle sembla remarquer est le mot 'entiché' et la connection avec le moment où Draco a utilisé ce mot.

Elle dit,

« Pouvez vous épeler 'entiché' ? »

Il la regarda, confus. C'était un souvenir de sa conversation avec Draco, et elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas son humour, mais à ce moment là, elle se sentait étourdie et éblouie. Elle leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Est-ce que ça allait être vraiment aussi simple ? Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy allait venir aider et supporter ce mariage ?

« Je peux vous assurez que je sais épeler beaucoup de mot. Voulez vous que je commence avec grand-père ? »

Il sourit.

« La vraie question est, pouvez vous faire que mon fils reste ainsi encore quelques temps, afin de changer ça en un vrai mariage ? »

« Je l'espère, » répondit-elle. « Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais rien échoué. »

« Non, je suppose que c'est vrai. »

Il ouvrit la porte pour elle et elle commença à s'éloigner.

Elle se retourna. Il dit,

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir gardé éloigner de votre petite fille. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Mon ex-mari a su dès le début qui était le père du bébé, et j'ai voulu le quitter à plusieurs reprises, j'avais même prévu maintes fois de prévenir Draco qu'il avait un enfant, mais Kevin revenait toujours avec quelque chose pour m'arrêter. Maintenant, c'est le passé, mais je sais que, d'une certaine manière, j'ai laissé tombé ma fille et tout le monde, mais j'essaie de rectifier le tir. »

Elle quitta la voiture. Il était juste derrière elle. Posant sa main sur son bras, il la fit s'arrêter.

« Tout d'abord, vous n'avez laissé tombé personne. J'ai fait, dans ma vie, beaucoup plus de choses regrettables que dix personnes réunies. Vous le savez très bien. Nous ne pouvons seulement que rectifier nos propres erreurs, et en ressortir plus grand. Au moins, à partir de maintenant, je connaitrais ma petite fille. Oui, Draco sera peut-être tout d'abord énervé quand il sera pour Alice. Ne lui dites pas dès maintenant. Je connais mon fils, et je sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Marriez vous à lui d'abord. Quant à votre ex-mari, eh bien, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Il recevra le châtiment qu'il mérite. Pouvez vous épelez 'punition' ? **(NDT : en anglais le mot est comeuppance, et l'expression to get his comeuppance signifie recevroir ce qu'il mérite. Il n'existe aucun mot en francais, pas que je vois en tut cas !)**

Hermione laissa échapper un faible et nerveux rire qui l'étonna elle-même.

Elle épela,

« P-U-N-I-T-I-O-N »

Lucius sourit d'un air entendu et acquiesça.

Hermione renvoya un léger signe de tête à l'homme plus âgé, et courut pratiquement vers la voiture qu'elle partageait avec Draco.

Lucius retourna à sa voiture et se mit à réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, il avait eu son ex-mari dans la paume de sa main pendant toutes ses années et il l'avait laissé partir avec quelques milliers de galions et un avertissement. Cet homme aurait son châtiment, ou comme disait Hermione Granger, sa punition, si Lucius s'en mêlait.

Lucius regardait toujours par la porte ouverte de sa voiture quand il vit un jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds passer devant sa porte.

« Excuse moi, mon enfant, où vas-tu ? » demanda t-il.

La petite fille se tourna vers Lucius. Elle était en train de pleurer. Ce spectacle fit ressentir au vieil homme un léger pincement au cœur.

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ma maman. Etes vous le père de Mr Draco ? » demanda t-elle. « Il m'a dit que son père avec des longs cheveux blonds, comme moi. »

« Tu dois sûrement être Alice, » répondit-il.

La voir de si près, en personne, fit battre son cœur plus rapidement.

« Maintenant, je 'ai demandé, où vas-tu et pourquoi pleures tu ? Ce n'est pas prudent pour une petite fille de marcher seule dans un train. Tu dois retourner à ta voiture. »

« Ma nounou est endormie, et je me suis réveillée, et ma maman n'était pas là. Et j'ai eu peur, » dit Alice.

Ses larmes avaient presque disparues quand elle entra dans la voiture de Lucius et s'assit dans le siège à côté de lui.

« Tu es une petite bien impétueuse, » dit Lucius. « T'ai-je inviter à entrer ? T'ai-je dit de t'asseoir ? »

Alice sembla consternée. Elle se laissa glisser du siége et se tourna vers la porte pour sortir.

« Alice ? » dit Lucius.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu peux entrer, et tu peux t'asseoir, mais toi et moi devons avoir une discussion sur les dangers de parler avec des inconnus. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'éclairèrent et elle se précipita à l'intérieur du compartiment. Lucius la porta jusqu'au siège à côté de lui.

« Oh, maman a déjà eu cette discussion avec moi. »

« Mais as-tu écouté ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui, j'ai utilisé mes oreilles, » dit Alice.

Elle n'avait pas répondu ça pour paraître maligne ou insolente. Elle avait répondu honnêtement, ce qui fit rire Lucius.

C'était sa petite fille. Le seul enfant de son fils unique. La petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue mais qu'il avait toujours souhaitée, et quelqu'un devait aider Hermione Granger à la protéger de son ex-mari. Il décida ici et maintenant qu'il serait cette personne.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Quatre. C'était mon anniversaire il y a trois jours, » répondit Alice.

Lucius demanda,

« Qu'as-tu eu pour ton anniversaire ? »

La cirse de larme étant passé, Alice s'exclama,

« J'ai eu un horrible ours rose de la part de mon père Kevin et de ma belle-mère Lauren. J'ai eu une boîte à musique avec des petits animaux en verres à l'intérieur de ma maman, et ma grand-mère et Bob m'ont envoyé un pull et un nouveau livre. Grand-père m'a envoyé une canne à pêche, mais je ne sais pas pêcher. Ma nounou m'a acheté un écureuil en peluche. Draco m'a dit que quand nous arriverons au Pays de Galles, il m donnerait une salle de spectacle car j'ai du laisser ma boîte en carton à l'hôtel. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de cadeaux, » dit Lucius avec beaucoup d'humour.

A vrai dire, il pensait que c'était un peu pitoyable. Il se rappela quand Draco avait son age et combien ils avaient l'habitude de lui offrir plein de cadeaux, et cette petite fille avait seulement eu deux stupides peluches, une boîte à musique, un pull, un livre et une canne à pêche, mais ça semblait lui suffire. Il voulait lui donner quelque chose de spécial quand ils arriveraient à Whitehall.

Comme ils réfléchissaient, il remarqua que la main de la petite fille se déplaçait jusqu'à sa broche représentant un serpent en argent qu'il avait mit sur le revers de son costume moldu.

« J'aime les serpents, » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que tu les aimes, » dit Lucius, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était normal que ce soit le cas….sachant qu'elle est une Malfoy.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda t-il tout à coup.

Si elle portait le nom de famille de l'homme, il crierait au meurtre.

« Le même que celui de ma maman. Mon père a un nom de famille différent. Il s'appelle MacKenzie. »

Lucius fut content. Hermione Granger était maligne, en s'assurant que sa petite fille porte son nom et non celui de son branleur d'ex-mari. Il continua à regarder la petite fille, qui levait sa main pour toucher les cheveux de Lucius.

« Vos cheveux sont beaux et longs, » dit Alice. « Puis je les brosser ? »

« Non, » répliqua Lucius, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait. « Mais merci pour le compliment, tes cheveux sont longs et beaux aussi. Tu as remarqué, ils sont de la même couleur que les miens. »

« Oui. Et de la même couleur que ceux de Mr Draco, » dit Alice.

Sans prévenir, elle grimpa sur les genoux de Lucius. Elle tira sur la broche en forme de serpent, et se coinça accidentellement le doigt avec. Elle commença à pleurer à nouveau.

Lucius éloigna rapidement la broche. Il voulut lui dire que c'était ce qu'elle méritait pour être monté sur ses genoux. C'était sa punition pour avoir prit quelque chose qui n'était pas à elle, car il était peut-être son grand-père, mais elle ne le savait pas. Pour ce qu'elle savait, il était un étranger pour elle, et elle ne devait pas prendre des choses, même si elle le voulait, même si c'était très malfoyen de sa part.

Néanmoins, voir la petite fille serrer son doigt contre sa poitrine avec une goutte de sang, et la voir pleurer figea le vieil homme. Il sortit sa baguette magique, guérit la blessure de la petite fille, et la prit dans ses bras.

Il dit alors,

« Maintenant, petite Alice. Tout ira bien. Ne te soucie de rien. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il plaça la broche sur son pull comme ses larmes commençaient à disparaître.

Il dit,

« Joyeux anniversaire ne retard, petite Alice. Tu peux garder la broche. Allez maintenant, retournons à ton compartiment. »

Il la souleva dans se bras et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Une fois devant son compartiment, il frappa à la fenêtre pour réveiller la nourrice. La femme âgée regarda à l'extérieur, choquée de voir un ancien mangemort avec sa protégée dans les bras.

« Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de rester debout ? Mon fils m'a dit que tout ce que vous faites, c'est dormir. »

Ingrid essaya de prendre Alice des bras de Lucius, mais, il la posa sur un des siéges. Il se pencha et dit,

« Maintenant Alice, je veux que tu restes dans ce compartiment, sauf si tu es avec Draco, ta maman, cette femme ici, ou encore moi. Tu comprends ? Personne d'autre. »

« Ok, » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par sa nouvelle broche.

Lucius baissa les yeux vers la broche en forme de serpent et dit,

« Prend soin de ça pour moi, veux tu ? »

« Merci, père de Draco, » dit Alice.

Le vieil homme se retourna sur le seuil de la porte et dit,

« S'il te plait, appelle moi Grand-père. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de considérer sa requête, puis elle rectifia,

« Merci, grand-père. »

Lucius regarda Ingrid qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Alice, qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle accrochait la broche en forme de serpent dans un nœud autour de son cou qui représentait un dragon vert.

Il s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Et voila ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est pas mignon le petit Lucius ? mdr**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila le nouveau chapitre mais avant je vais blablater un peu ! Xd**

**Déjà merci pour les reviews, j'ai, ou tout du moins je crois, avoir répondu à tous ceux que je pouvais ! =)**

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**Merci de suivre même si ce n'est pas vraiment MA fiction, mdr. La réaction de Draco quant à sa paternité arrive dans les prochains chapitres, et je dois dire qu'elle est assez perturbante ! =)  
****J'adore le fait que tu m'admires, xD, en tout cas, merci, ton review m'a fait très plaisir ! =))  
****Bisous**

**Ensuite, je dois dire que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde adore ce bon vieux Lucius en mode grand-père, même si c'est assez étrange sachant ce qu'il est dans les livres ! =)**

**Maintenant, vous avez droit à la minute utile, saviez vous que dans la fic originale, il y a 3 604 reviews ? Je dis ça, je dis rien, hein ? -) Et quand je vois qu'il y a déjà eu 4500 visites, avec environ 500 lecteurs pour chaque chapitre de la fiction, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! mdr Enfin, c'est à vous de voir, mais sachez que c'est fort mesquin de gâcher mon bonheur ainsi ! :-P**

**Maintenant sans plus vous faire attendre, la SUITE !  
****Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 :**** Veux tu m'épouser ? Et beaucoup d'autres questions.**

_« C'est une vérité universellement connu, un homme seul en possession d'une grosse fortune cherche nécessairement une femme. » Jane Austen_

_« Je suis un homme seul, avec une grosse fortune et je veux une bonne épouse. Est-ce si mal ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je suis une femme seule en recherche d'une grosse fortune et je serais, pour lui, une bonne épouse, il n'y a donc rien de mal à ça. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

« Merlin, tu es enfin là. Ca fait une éternité que je t'attends. »

Draco fit la moue. Il tira pratiquement Hermione à l'intérieur du wagon.

Elle s'assit avec lassitude et il put voir rapidement qu'elle était bouleversée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton père était dans ce train, » dit-elle.

Draco sembla inquiet.

« T'as t-il dit quelque chose ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire, désolé. »

« C'est rien, » soupira t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas resté avec lui tout ce temps, si ? » demanda Draco.

« Grand dieu, non ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard tourmenté.

« J'étais avec Alice. Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les voyages. »

Hermione posa son sac sur le sol et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, la laissant s'ouvrir totalement, afin que le vent souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa retomber ses deux bras, ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Draco pensait qu'elle semblait si belle debout devant lui. Il était horrifié. Etait-il vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle seulement en deux jours ? Le soleil brillait à travers la vitre, éclairant le compartiment du train, et jouait avec les reflets dorés dans ses cheveux. Quelque part, le seul fait qu'il remarque qu'elle avait des reflets dorés lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans un gros, gros pétrin.

Il fut choqué. Dans ses propres mots : fou. D'amour ? Peut-être pas encore, mais très, très proche. Il aimait l'embrasser et il voulait le faire à nouveau. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Il pensait assez à elle pour être prêt à faire un vrai mariage avec elle. Ca devait dire quelque chose. Plus important encore, elle lui avait fait totalement oublier la femme mystérieuse.

Il n'avait rien prévu de tout ça quand il avait suggéré, hier, qu'elle puisse faire semblant d'être sa fiancée, mais parfois des bonnes choses arrivent à des personnes mauvaises quand ses dites personnes s'y attendent le moins. Il se demanda si elle était une bonne amante. Etait-elle sauvage, passionnée, ou encore inhibée ? La comparait elle à son amante masquée ? Il comparait tout le monde à elle. Il ne voulait pas comparer Hermione à elle. Il voulait désirer Hermione plus qu'il ne désirait la femme mystérieuse. Serait ce possible ?

Elle le regardait maintenant, le soleil derrière elle, le vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte soufflant dans ses cheveux. Il lui tendit la main et, comme s'ils étaient vraiment amoureux, elle la prit sans hésitation. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« N'avais tu pas une question, ou un arrangement à me proposer aujourd'hui ? »

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lui baisa légèrement les doigts. Il plaça leurs mains enlacées dans un espace entre eux.

Où était donc ce fameux courage quand elle en avait le plus besoin ? Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passera quand nos vacances à Whitehall seront terminés ? Quand Alice et moi nous serons retournés à Londres ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passera pour toi ? Diras tu à tes parents que nous ne resterons qu'amis ? Que nous nous sommes disputés et avons mit fin à notre engagement ? Que c'était faux tout ce temps. Puis, que ferais tu ? Tu recommenceras au début ? Le temps est compté pour toi, tu sais ? »

Il fronça les sourcils puis lâcha sa main ?

« Oui, je sais. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. Qu'est ce que mon père t'a dit ? T'a-t-il énervé ? »

Merde ! Est-ce que son père lui a dit qu'il avait peut-être un enfant dehors ? Pensait-elle qu'elle était le genre d'homme à ne pas prendre soin de ses enfants ? Allait-elle le comparer à son branleur d'ex-mari ?

« Ecoute Hermione. Dis moi juste ce qui te travaille ? »

« Dis moi d'abord ce que tu feras une fois nos vacances terminées, » insista t-elle.

Elle se leva à nouveau, mais le train fit une embardée et elle tomba. Il la tira à côté de lui.

« Assis toi avant de te blesser, » dit-il laconiquement, soudainement en colère contre elle mais aussi contre lui-même.

Pourquoi posait elle toutes ces questions ? Ne pouvait elle pas juste continuer à faire semblant jusqu'à ce qu'il la persuade de faire ça pour de vrai ?

Elle le supplia,

« S'il te plait, réponds moi. »

« Je ne sais pas franchement. Je ne me suis pas projeté aussi loin, » répondit-il honnêtement, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

« Mais tu ne veux pas que Talbert hérite de ce qui t'appartient ? » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que je ne veux pas ! Ne soit pas bête. »

A présent, il s'était levé. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et la ferma. Il s'assit dans le siège face à elle.

« Dit le, Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

Il était totalement confus, et quelque part, un peu vexé.

« Ton père sait, » révéla t-elle, puis elle hésita.

« Qu'est ce que qu'il sait ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Elle voulait tout lui révéler mais à la place, elle dit,

« Il sait que ce n'est pas un engagement réel, et c'est pourquoi il l'a aveuglément soutenu. »

Elle ne mentait que partiellement. En partie, ce n'est pas si mal, si ?

« Comment sait-il cela ? »

Draco se redressa, effaré.

« Il m'a confronté au sujet de certaines choses, » reprit-elle (il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quelles choses). « Ca m'a échappé, mais je lui ai aussi dit que je voulais remédier à ça, en te proposant un arrangement. »

« DIS LE ! » cria t-il, tout en se rasseyant.

« Je pense que puisque le temps t'est compté, et que tu n'as pas d'autres solutions en vues, et que tu ne veux clairement pas que Talbert hérite de tout, et comme nous nous entendons bien maintenant que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et Alice t'apprécie, et je t'apprécie, et tu embrasses vraiment, vraiment bien… »

Il se leva et posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Combien de temps dure cette proposition ? » demanda t-il, satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'ici. « Parce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière que c'était déjà oui. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sa main toujours sur sa bouche.

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet, éloigna sa main de sa bouche et dit,

« Tu penses aussi que nous devrions faire un mariage de convenance ? »

« Peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça, oui. Je t'épouserais Hermione, si tu veux m'épouser, » dit-il, en souriant.

« Ce sera réel, » l'avertit-elle. « Je veux dire, un vrai arrangement, mais aussi un vrai mariage avec de l'affection, et des responsabilités partagés. »

« Bien sûr que ce sera réel. Un mariage avec tous les pièges que ça comprend, » dit-il, soulevant les sourcils.

Elle tapa son tors comme pour plaisanter, et se leva.

« Je veux dire un vrai arrangement aussi. Je signerais un contrat prénuptial, et nous considérerons ça seulement comme un deal si tu veux, mais pour le bien d'Alice, je veux que ça semble réel. Je pense que nous avons de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, et c'est plus que ce que j'ai eu avec Kevin durant toutes ces années. »

Il dit,

« Viens ici, mon cœur. »

Cette fois, il tapota ses genoux.

« Attends, il y autre chose. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Tu es Hermione Granger, alors bien sûr qu'il y autre chose. Tu veux parler de chaque détail. Je veux t'embrasser. Qu'allons nous faire ? »

Au lieu de ses genoux, il tapota le siége à côté de lui, ce qui devenait une habitude.

« Je dois vraiment te dire ça, et obtenir ton approbation, et si tu n'accepte pas, je ne t'épouserai pas, peu importe ce que tu diras. Je suis sérieuse. »

Elle s'assit face à lui au lieu de se mettre à côté.

Il la regarda d'un air sérieux et se pencha en avant.

« J'écoute. »

Elle mordit ses lèvres un instant et dit,

« Je veux plus d'enfants, et je ne négocierais pas là-dessus. Si tu n'acceptes pas ça, on peut se dire au revoir, et maintenant. Je veux ta parole d'honneur. »

Après ce qui c'était passé avec Kevin, c'était important qu'elle sache ce que Draco pense des enfants. Il avait peut-être une bonne façon d'agir avec Alice, de bon rapport, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait des enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir à nouveau.

« Permet moi de te montrer ma réponse de ma manière, » ricana t-il.

Il se pencha, attrapa son bras et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il sortir sa baguette et en deux secondes à peine, les stores étaient baissés et la porte fermée. Il embrassa son cou, ses mains posées sur sa taille la tenant serré contre lui.

« Petite chipie, tu ne peux garder tes mains loin de mon corps, n'est ce pas ? » plaisanta t-il.

Il lui embrassa encore le cou et la mâchoire, ses mains se baladant sur son corps, quand elle dit,

« Est-ce que cela signifie que nous sommes réellement fiancés ? Acceptes tu mon arrangement ? »

Il avait envie de lui répondre que non, il n'acceptait pas son fichu arrangement, mais qu'il allait se marier avec elle pour de vrai, dans tous les sens du terme, mais qu'il prendrait des mesures pour les enfants.

Hier, c'était de fausses fiançailles, la nuit dernière, de fausses fiançailles qui allaient continuer pendant des vacances prolongées, maintenant, c'était un 'mariage de convenance'. Avec une telle chance, ils seraient probablement amoureux avant d'atteindre Whitehall. Il appellerait plutôt ça, un mariage le plus pratique, depuis qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment se marier avec elle ce qui était très pratique.

« J'accepte mon cœur. »

Il la tint près de lui, ses seins pressés contre son torse, ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa bouche sur la sienne. Tout se combinait parfaitement. ILS se complétaient parfaitement. Il commença ses lèvres contre les siennes quand elle dut tout gâcher.

Elle le repoussa et dit,

« J'ai autre chose à te dire. »

« 9a ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda t-il.

Il la ramena vers lui et lui embrassa le cou.

Hermione pencha sa tête d'un côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Sa langue et ses lèvres étaient diaboliques. Elle reprit ses esprits et dit,

« Vraiment Draco, c'est important et ça te fera peut-être changé d'avis. J'ai un terrible secret. »

« Est-ce que tu as une difformité ? » demanda t-il, sa bouche montant jusqu'à son oreille.

Il mordilla légèrement son oreille.

« Oh oui, » dit-elle.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda, surpris.

« Non, je veux dire, pas de difformité, mais oui, c'est agréable. »

Il eut un petit rire et recommença à l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa.

« Draco, vraiment, je dois te dire ce dont ton père et moi ont a aussi discuté. C'est important, c'est quelque chose que je t'ai caché pendant longtemps, et j'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose qui t'énerve. Ton père pense que je devrais attendre et te le dire après le mariage, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant. »

Il ferma les eux un moment, pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui dire de se taire et de l'embrasser.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, si tu me laisses t'embrasser maintenant, je te promet de ne jamais me mettre en colère contre toi et, franchement, mon père sait généralement ce qu'il y a de mieux, donc s'il te dit d'attendre, attend. »

« Je ne pense pas que je devrais attendre, et tu seras en colère, » affirma t-elle.

« Je sais que je le suis maintenant, parce que tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser, » il fit la moue.

« Tu es comme un gamin de cinq ans, » cracha t-elle.

« Exactement, alors donne moi ce que je veux ou je suis susceptible de piquer une crise, » promis t-il. « J'ai déjà que je me marierais avec toi, tu as promis de te marier avec moi, dans crois moi, quand je te promet que rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'énervera, excepté maintenant. »

« Ca t'énervera, » dit-elle, sérieuse.

Il sembla considérer ses paroles, et le regarda tout comme lui, et un soudain, pénible moment de silence se fit, avec elle encore sur ses genoux.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, elle pensant à la meilleure façon de lui dire pour Alice, lui essayant de deviner quel sombre secret elle pourrait avoir et qui serait si noir qu'il pourrait être énervé contre elle.

Il parla en premier.

« Je me fiche de tes sombres secrets. Tu ne peux pas voir fait la moitié des choses terribles que moi j'ai fait, et tu sais que c'est vrai. Quel que soit ce secret, il importe peu, je m'en fiche et je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu as ma parole d'honneur. Je n'ai pas prévu de te dire tous mes noirs secrets, donc tu n'as pas à me dire tous les tiens. En fait, j'insiste pour que tu ne le fasses pas. »

Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Hermione savait que si elle ne lui disait pas maintenant, elle devrait quand même le faire plus tard. C'était un secret qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas dire, et peu importe ce qu'il disait, il serait énervé, et il en avait le droit. Enfin, elle capitulait pour l'instant. La réponse qu'elle lui donna sonna comme un mauvais plaidoyer vide de sens, et gravé en un seul mot…

« Draco, » souffla t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il mit un de ses mains sur sa nuque. Son pouls était rapide. Il balada sa main sur son épaule, son avant-bras, sa main. Il attrapa sa main.

Il était en admiration devant elle. Hermione Granger était là, devant lui… ou plutôt sur lui, et il était en admiration devant elle. Son aine se serra rien que par le fait de la regarder. Son pouls accéléra pour rejoindre la cadence du sien, mais c'était par pur désir. Il laissa une de ses mains sur son dos, il enleva sa main de la sienne pour prendre son visage. Son pouce caressa sa joue, puis son nez, et enfin, sa lèvre inférieure. Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma aussi les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, Granger ? » demanda t-il.

« Pas la moindre idée, » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Mais je sais que c'est contagieux parce que tu m'as fait la même chose. »

Il la regarda encore une fois, l'observant réellement, puis il baissa la tête et l'embrassa.

Sa bouche était chaude, si chaude, et douce, et si souple. C'était spécial. Sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche et rencontra la sienne, avant de caresser sa lèvre inférieure à nouveau. Elle gémit tandis qu'il haletait.

Il la plaça sur le siége à côte de lui, et manoeuvra pour qu'ils soient tous deux allongés, de façon inconfortable, sur e siége étroit, lui dos contre le siége, elle, sur le bord.

Il leva la tête et dit,

« Je pourrais te vouer un culte toute la journée. Etre avec toi, c'est comme une expérience religieuse, donc 'culte' est le seul mot que je puisse utiliser pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je commencerais ici, avec ta bouche. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents.

« Puis je descendrais vers ton cou magnifique, et je le mordillerais légèrement. »

Il lui montra de quelle façon.

Elle frissonna et il la tira plus près de lui encore. Sa main montait et descendait, jusqu'à atteindre définitivement sa poitrine.

« Tu as un corps magnifique, mon cœur. Vraiment. Je devrais d'abord faire la révérence à tes beaux seins, et je ne pourrais avoir de favoris. Je donnerais aux deux l'attention et l'adoration qu'ils méritent. »

Hermione se mit à rire, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour mieux s'accrocher à lui, tandis que sa tête descendait vers ses seins.

Il embrassa la surface exposée de sa poitrine, en haut, là où son corsage était déboutonné. Il la lécha, partant d'entre ses deux seins, jusqu'à son cou, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur son sein gauche. Il l'embrassa partout autour de sa poitrine, en évitant de la toucher.

Elle se arqua. Elle ressentait comme un manque, qui persistait. Elle ressentait un besoin, un désir qui avait été si longtemps éteint, et qui s'était finalement réveillé. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui touche la poitrine, et, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, il plaça son pouce sur son sein gauche, le caressant, elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il garda les siens ouvert. Il ne voulait pas manquer un seul instant. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel désir pour une femme depuis des années. Il l'embrassa brièvement, avant que sa main ne descende jusqu'à son estomac.

« Après que j'ai adoré tes beaux seins, je voudrais rendre hommage à ton ventre et tes hanches. »

Il posa sa main sur sa hanche sur son absurde jupe grise. Il embrassa son cou et sa mâchoire, sa main remontant le long de sa taille, jusqu'à son ventre, tirant sa blouse hors de sa jupe.

« Pourquoi es tu habillé comme si tu avais un rendez vous d'affaires et non pas comme si tu étais en vacance ? » remarqua t-il soudainement.

Elle rit à nouveau, leva les yeux vers son visage et dit,

« J'avais une réunion d'affaires aujourd'hui, avec toi, tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Oh oui, avec moi. La prochaine fois que nous avons une réunion, je veux que tu portes une culotte rouge, un soutien-gorge et un porte jarretelles, rien d'autre. Compris ? »

Sa main était maintenant posée sur la peau nue de son ventre. Il posa sa main à plat sur son ventre, seul son index se baladait dangereusement près de sa poitrine.

« Draco, il faut arrêter, nous sommes dans un train, et quelqu'un pourrait rentrer, » dit-elle, par le biais de respiration peu profonde.

Il sourit d'un sourire presque malicieux et dit,

« Si quelqu'un entre, je dirais que je suis au beau milieu de mes prières matinales. J'adore ma divinité, Hermione Granger. »

Hermione rit encore. Elle se sentait si légère et heureuse. Tout semblai parfait et idyllique. Venait elle-même de considérer le fait qu'elle puisse être amoureuse ? Certes, elle se sentait aimé par Draco Malfoy. Elle se rappela combien il avait été gentil quand ils avaient l'amour à ce bal, cinq ans auparavant. Comment il l'avait tenu, et comment il avait été gentil et doux. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme qui avait été un garçon si insensible, gâté, mesquin, se transformerait en un amant aussi doux et donnant, qui avait encore un soupçon de méchanceté, si ce regard dans ses yeux en était une réelle indication… ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle du fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux, et il cru que c'était une invitation à continuer. Sa main alla sur sa poitrine encore couverte de son soutien-gorge, et il joua avec le mamelon avec son pouce et son index, sa bouche retrouvant la sienne. Il l'embrassa longuement tandis qu'il pinçait légèrement le mamelon à travers le satin de son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassa avec un désir qui lui avait été depuis si longtemps inconnu, qu'il avait peur de n'en jamais trouver la délivrance.

Il bougea de façon à ce qu'il soit partiellement au dessus d'elle, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé sur un si petit espace. Il déboutonna sa blouse, un genou poussant sa jupe vers le haut, sa bouche encore sur la sienne, quand il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendu, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

Hermione et Draco frissonnèrent tous deux. Il releva sa tête, mais garda sa main sur sa poitrine, sous sa blouse. Il resta au-dessus d'elle, elle sous lui, Hermione ayant ses mains sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Seuls leurs regards se portèrent vers la porte, au même moment où la personne rentra dans le compartiment.

Lucius Malfoy se mit à rire.

« Quand je pense que vous m'avez convaincu, Miss Granger, que c'était seulement un mariage de convenance. Un simple arrangement, hein ? »

Il se retourna et sortit du compartiment, toujours en riant.

Hermione mit ses mains sur son visage et grinça des dents. Draco resta au-dessus d'elle, la regarda et se mit à rire.

« Cela m'apprendra à fermer la porte quand je veux de l'intimité pour mon culte du matin. »

Elle frappa son bras durement, et sortit d'en dessous lui. Ils tentèrent tous les eux de remettre leurs vêtements en place.

« Je suis mortifiée, » siffla t-elle.

« Je suis content. Regardons cela du bon côté des choses, mon cœur, au moins nous avons convaincu le vieil homme que c'était réel, et ça c'est une déjà une victoire. »

Il la rejoignit et l'aida à boutonner son chemisier. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du siège, se laissant faire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et continua de secouer la tête de honte.

Lorsque tous les boutons furent boutonnés, et qu'il eut lissé ses cheveux, il lui prit la main encore une fois, la porta à sa bouche d'une façon rassurante et familière, et la baisa. Il posa leurs mains sur sa cuisse, la regarda de plus près et pensa, 'maintenant, je dois la convaincre que c'est réel'.

Sa bouche était si sèche qu'elle put à peine élever la voix. Elle continua à regarder par la fenêtre, et non lui. Il tenait toujours sa main, son pouce caressant légèrement sa main.

Elle parla enfin,

« Bon, voila ce que je voulais dire. »

Draco se tendit pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Peut-être que c'est seulement un faux-semblant, ou un arrangement, ou même un mariage de convenance. Peut-être que ton père a raison. Peut-être que c'est réel. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas encore.

Il commença à sourire.

« Peut-être ? »

Il aimait comment se dérouler les choses.

« Peut-être que nous devrions vraiment nous marier, juste pour voir, » poursuivit-elle.

« Peut-être que nous devrions. »

« Alors qu'en penses tu ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Il l'attira vers lui et la tint près de lui. Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

Il sourit et dit,

« Hermione Granger, voulez-vous vous marriez avec moi ? »

**Eh ben, ça a été laborieux ! Mdr  
****J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus ! =D  
****Je n'ose trop quand vous dire que la suite arrivera, xD, mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder ! **

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! =)  
****Et sans plus attendre, la suite de l'histoire ! xD  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 :**** Etre ou ne pas être, confus, effrayé, marié**

_« Tout homme a dans son entourages des espions volontaires. » Jane Austen_

_« Tout homme est entouré par des femmes qui veulent tout savoir sur leurs affaires, diriger leur vie, et ruiner leur existence. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Derrière chaque grande homme se trouve une femme encore meilleure. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas souvent effrayée. Elle n'était pas abonnée à de fréquentes crises de terreur ou d'effroi. Quand elle était jeune, elle n'avait pas peur des araignées, de la nuit ou des orages. Elle n'avait pas peur de prétendues montres dans les placards ou d'hommes terrifiants sous le lit. Puis, quand elle était encore une petite fille, quoiqu'un peu plus grande, elle avait découvert qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses réelles horribles…. Et beaucoup de choses à craindre, mais là encore elle était peu souvent terrifiée.

Alors, pourquoi le fait de voir sa fille assise près de Lucius Malfoy dans la voiture tandis qu'ils allaient vers Whitehall à partir de la gare la faisait frissonner ?

Alice elle, n'avait très certainement pas peur. C'était une de ces choses que Hermione était heureuse de lui avoir passé. Ils voyageaient dans une grande Rolls Royce, le long d'une route où le vent rugissait. La nounou était assise avec le chauffeur à l'avant, Draco et Hermione dans le siége qui faisait face à l'arrière, et face à eux, Alice était assise, la ceinture de sécurité bouclée, au côté de Lucius Malfoy.

Et sa fille, sans aucune crainte, parlait sans s'arrêter au vieil homme. Elle lui montrait son nouveau livre, lui parlait de sa fête d'anniversaire, lui montrait sa dernière blessure, et elle lui demanda même s'il voudrait bien aller lui acheter de la crème glacée quand ils arriveraient à Whitehall.

Draco Malfoy se sentait incroyablement confus. Il n'était pas souvent confus. Il était généralement sûr du chemin qu'il suivait, et de ses intentions. Cependant, en regardant son père qui semblait raffoler de la petite fille à côté de lui, il se sentait un peu confus, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il savait qu'il voulait se marier avec la mère de la petite fille. Aucune confusion de ce côté-là. Il regarda Hermione qui, pour une raison quelconque, semblait un peu inquiète.

Il savait qu'il voulait essayer d'être un bon beau-père pour Alice. Pourquoi alors trouvait-il le spectacle devant lui troublant ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de désarroi persistait dans les profondeurs de son cerveau, quand il regardait les deux faces à lui, et pourquoi sentait il que cela avait un rapport avec le secret que Hermione voulait lui révéler ?

Il était sous l'influence d'une femme, son père sous l'influence d'une petite fille et l semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le pouvoir de stopper cela. Il prit la main de Hermione et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, pour réussir à traverser cette incertitude qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement définir. Il savait une chose. Le fait que son père était si disposé à accepter la petite fille de Hermione le rendait heureux, donc que sa confusion aille se faire voir.

Hermione regarda Draco qui souriait, heureux. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et allait lui faire un clin d'œil quand Alice dit,

« Y a-t-il des chevaux à Whitehall grand-père ? »

C'est ce mot qui provoqua à nouveau de la peur à Hermione, et cette peur était du à Draco qui regardait Hermione plus confus que jamais. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et tourna la tête vers sa fille.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse répondre, Hermione dit,

« Alice, tu dois appelé le père de Draco Mr Malfoy. »

Hermione avait peur de vomir. Et si Lucius avait dit à sa fille qu'elle était sa petite fille. Non, il ne ferait pas ça à un enfant, pas après lui avoir dit de ne PAS le dire à Draco.

« Pourquoi devrais je l'appeler comme ça ? » demanda Alice à sa mère.

« Parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et que c'est son nom, » gronda Hermione. « C'est ce qu'on appelle montrer du respect, Alice. Tu ne dois pas décider par toi-même d'appeler quelqu'un grand-père. »

Alice la regarda avec étonnement et dit,

« Mais il m'a dit de l'appeler grand-père. »

Lucius lança à regard à Hermione qui semblait signifier 'voyez vous ça'. Puis, Hermione fronça les sourcils, n'ayant plus peur, parce qu'elle bouillonnait soudainement de colère. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre de peur de dire quelque chose d'inapproprier à sa fille dans la voiture.

Draco intervint et dit,

« Père, ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. Nous n'avons même pas dit à Alice pour notre mariage à venir pour le moment. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est les bijoux de noix ? » demanda Alice à Lucius **(NDT : jeu de mot en anglais impossible à traduire en français, sorry !).**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione se tourna vers Draco. Il pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé plus terrifiée que maintenant.

« Ta mère et Draco vont se marier, » déclara simplement Lucius.

« Père ! » gronda Draco.

Au même moment, Hermione s'exclama,

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Alice sembla perdu pendant un instant.

« Maman n'est plus marié à papa maintenant. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit pour le moment. Elle se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Ma chérie ? » dit Hermione, comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Alice se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon papa. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« C'est bien dommage, » cracha Lucius.

« Père, tu n'aides pas, » répliqua Draco.

Il détacha sa ceinture et se mit à genoux sur le plancher de la voiture, devant la petite fille. Il lui prit la main.

« Alice, je te promet, je serais seulement ton ami, et le meilleure beau-père qu'une fille peut avoir. Tout comme Bob est le beau-père de maman, je serais ton beau-père. »

Lucius protesta presque mais Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, sa peur ayant été dépassé par sa colère à nouveau, et il ferma la bouche.

Lucius pensa 'il semble que les femmes Granger dirigent les hommes Malfoy'.

Alice fit la moue quelques instants encore puis dit,

« Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnera, et je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer. »

Draco rit et dit,

« Ca fonctionnera sûrement, et tu aimeras probablement ça. Donne toi une chance. »

Comme seule réponse, Alice tira la langue. Draco se mit à rire.

Hermione continua à s'agiter et s'inquiéter, mais Lucius avait comprit une chose… la petite Alice serait la plus dure à convaincre du bien-fondé de ce mariage.

Personne ne dit plus rien sur ce sujet ou sur une autre chose, et ils continuèrent à rouler vers Whitehall en silence. Alice commença à s'agiter sur son siège et quand Hermione se pencha pour déboucler sa ceinture, Lucius fit la même chose au même instant, la précédant. Lucius fit asseoir la petite fille sur ses genoux comme ils tournaient vers l'allée, gardée par une grande porte en pierre. Il pointa quelque chose à Alice par la fenêtre,

« Ca, douce Alice, c'est Whitehall. »

Dire que la maison était impressionnante serait un euphémisme. La maison était haute de trois étages, elle était blanche et faite de pierre. Elle se trouvait en haut d'une colline. Pour y accédait, il fallait suivre une route entouré de piliers de chaque côté tout le long.

« C'est une maison magnifique Draco, » dit Hermione comme ils arrivaient dans la maison.

« Elle appartenait au plus jeune frère de mon grand-père, et quand j'ai été assez grand, il me la laissait, » dit-il avec un sourire. « J'avais l'habitude passer mes étés ici quand j'avais l'âge d'Alice. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Miss Alice ? »

« C'est grand, » dit-elle, regardant partout. « Maman, pouvons nous faire un tour ? »

« Après que l'on se soit reposé Alice, » dit la nounou depuis le siége avant.

« Bien sûr, vous voulez vous reposer ! » répondit Lucius.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et le chauffer fit le tour de la voiture pour les aider avec les bagages. Lucius commença à dire aux autres domestiques quoi faire des bagages quand il se tourna vers Draco.

« Toi et ta fiancée ne partageraient pas une chambre avec l'enfant dans la maison, si ? »

Il regarda Hermione puis Draco.

« Non, » répondit Hermione pour Draco.

Elle avait déjà marre de Lucius Malfoy. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la grosse voiture pour récupérer leurs bagages.

Draco la suivit.

« Ne te laisse pas faire par lui, mon cœur. »

Il sortit du coffre de la voiture la valise de Hermione et une grosse peluche rose en forme d'éléphant. Il jeta un regard étrange à l'éléphant, et dit,

« D'où est ce que ça vient ? »

Hermione avait l'air perplexe.

« Ingrid, d'où vient cet éléphant ? »

Avant qu'Ingrid ne puisse répondre, Alice sauta hors de la voiture et dit,

« C'est mon cadeau venant de papa. Je l'ai d'abord changé en lapin, mais je n'aimais pas non plus le lapin, alors j'ai pensé que je préférerais que ce soit un éléphant. »

Hermione se mit à genoux devant sa petite fille de quatre ans, la prit dans ses bras et dit,

« Ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as pas pu changer cela. Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie pour le moment. Je sais que parfois tu fais comme si, mais tu ne peux pas encore faire de la vraie magie. Maintenant, dis moi la vérité, qui la changeait pour toi ? »

Hermione regarda Draco par-dessus son épaule, inquiète.

« Je l'ai changé, » répéta Alice avec fermeté.

« Alice, tu ne dois pas mentir à maman, » dit Hermione fermement. « Qui la changeait ? »

Alice sembla blessée, et dit,

« Je l'ai vraiment fait moi-même ! »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco, le suppliant.

Il se pencha, mit une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, et dit,

« Qui la changeait pour toi ? »

Ingrid revint et dit,

« Je l'ai transformé pour elle. Je suis désolé. Elle m'a demandé de le faire. »

« Voila. »

Draco sourit, heureux.

Alice ne souriait pas, ni Hermione.

« Eh bien, je, je veux dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup cela, » balbutia Hermione.

Maintenant, elle était confuse. Elle savait qu'Ingrid n'avait PAS transformé la peluche, parce qu'Ingrid était un cracmol, alors pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Qui l'avait réellement changé ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Alice.

Alice était intelligente et douée, mais Hermione savait qu'une fillette de quatre ans ne peut pas encore faire de la magie. Pourquoi Ingrid mentirait elle ? Elle savait que Hermione saurait que c'était un mensonge. Hermione ne voulait pas faire d'autre commentaire là-dessus devant Draco et son père.

Lucius se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture et dit,

« Pourquoi sommes nous tous debout à l'arrière de la voiture, comme des gens ordinaires. »

Il tendit la main à Alice et lui dit,

« Douce Alice, veux tu rencontrer la mère de Draco ? »

« Oui grand-père. Pouvez vous porter l'éléphant en peluche que j'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Non, je ne le ferais pas, » répondit-il. « Je croyais que tu avais reçu un lapin rose pour ton anniversaire ? »

« J'ai changé l'ours en lapin, puis en éléphant, » répéta t-elle.

Hermione jeta sa valise à terre, prit la main de sa fille de celle de Lucius et dit,

« Alice, je te défends de mentir ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! C'est normal de faire semblant parfois, d'utiliser ton imagination, ou de faire des blagues à des gens si ça ne les blesse pas, mais quand maman te dit de ne pas mentir, tu ne mens pas ! Tu n'as pas changé cet horrible ours rose en un lapin ou en un éléphant. »

Alice trépigna, laissa tomber son livre et dit,

« Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai changé ! »

« Est-ce si important ? » dit Lucius de sa voix traînante. « Je veux emmener l'enfant à l'intérieur et le présente à la mère de Draco maintenant. »

« Je me fous de savoir ce que vous voulez ! » s'écria Hermione. « C'est mon enfant, et elle ne va pas n'importe où ! Vous n'interférez pas là-dedans ! »

Lucius ferma la bouche qui ne forma plus qu'une ligne, ferma légèrement son regard et dit,

« Oh vraiment ? Et de qui est cet enfant déjà ? »

« Ecoutez moi bien Malfoy, je ne vais subir du chantage de la part de quelqu'un d'autre encore une fois ! Avec ce mariage, le chantage, sous n'importe quelle forme, c'est fini ! »

Elle pointa du doigt le vieil homme tandis qu'elle criait ces mots. Draco était totalement confus maintenant, mais il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Pourquoi Hermione parlait elle de chantage ? Quelque chose de terrible se préparait entre Hermione et son père, et il devait intervenir.

Il déclara,

« Père, Hermione a raison. Alice, c'est sa responsabilité, et c'est à elle de choisir la punition si besoin, et si elle veut la punir pour avoir menti au sujet de l'animal en peluche, elle peut le faire. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, car il n'était pas certain de ce que le chantage et le mariage avaient à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'ai pas menti ! » cria Alice, debout au milieu de tous les adultes.

Ingrid essaya de prendre la main de la petite fille pour l'éloigner de la bagarre, mais Hermione la devança.

« Draco, je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il faut que j'emmène Alice à l'étage pour qu'elle dorme. Pouvons nous rencontrer ta mère plus tard ? »

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et dit,

« Quelqu'un peut nous montrer notre chambre ? »

Draco demanda à un des domestiques de montrer la chambre à Hermione et Alice. Ingrid les suivit de près.

Lucius demanda à son fils,

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? C'était embarrassant, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Je ne souffrirais pas que des gens se comporte ainsi dans ma propre maison ! »

« Cette femme est ma future épouse, et c'est ma maison ! » souligna Draco.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'il s'était planté en ce qui concerne ces deux là. Il demanda,

« Père, vous ne pensez pas qu'un enfant de quatre ans peut faire de la magie, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, fils, je me fiche de savoir si elle est intelligente, ou combien elle est spéciale, ou qui sont ses parents, enfin je veux dire, qui est sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse transformé quelque chose à quatre ans. »

Lucius ramassa l'éléphant rose fautif, et l'étudia de plus près. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Il le saisit par la cravate à pois et l'emmena dans la maison.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » demanda Draco à Lucius, totalement perplexe.

On l'avait laissé seul, à l'arrière de la voiture, debout parmi les bagages. Il chargea les domestiques de les emmener à l'intérieur, et il commença à s'avancer vers la porte quand il vit sa mère sur le seuil.

« Quel est le problème avec Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa à son fils après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. « Et où sont Hermione et sa fille ? J'avais pensé pouvoir les saluer quand elles arriveraient. Elles sont venus avec toi, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco prit la main de sa mère et dit,

« Oui, elles sont venus, mais Hermione a du emmener Alice faire une sieste. Quant à mon père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, à ce stade, je connais à peine mon nom. Toutefois, je sais une chose… Félicite moi mère, je suis fiancé ! »

« Oui, fils, j'étais au bal hier soir, tu te rappelles ? » dit sa mère avec un sourire, le conduisant à l'intérieur.

« Non, c'était de fausses fiançailles. Je suis réellement fiancé maintenant, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Eh bien, félicitations, » dit Narcissa, heureuse. « Je pense que tu as fait un choix judicieux. Quand aurais je l'occasion de rencontrer sa fille ? »

« Oh, au fait, mère, je dois te confier quelque chose que père m'a dit hier soir, » déclara Draco. « Mais après le dîner, d'accord ? Je veux aller retrouver père, puis Hermione et Alice. »

« Très bien, mais concernant le dîner j'ai été obligé d'inviter Philippa, Talbert, et sa femme Constance. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Draco de trépigner comme Alice.

« Pourquoi Mère ? »

« Parce qu'ils se sont invités eux même ici pour le week-end, donc je n'ai pas eu le choix, ce n'est qu'un week-end. »

Draco grogna, puis monta les escaliers pour retrouver son père dans la maison, espérant pouvoir transformer Talbert en éléphant rose.

**Et voila, alors alors ?  
****Pas trop de rebondissement, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition ! **

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila la suite, qui n'est toujours pas riche en rebondissement ! Mdr  
****J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant !  
****Encore merci pour les reviews auxquels j'ai, il me semble, tous répondu quand c'était possible ! =) Pour ceux qui attendaient le prochain chapitre avec impatience, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, le voici ! Mdr  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : ****Mensonges et accusations de douceur abondante**

_« Pour quoi vivons nous, si ce n'est pour faire du faire afin d'épater nos voisins et se moquer d'eux en retour ? » Jane Austen_

_« C'est toujours très amusant de se moquer des autres, tant qu'ils ne se moquent pas de nous en retour. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Ne fais pas aux autres ce qu'ils ne voudraient pas qu'ils te fassent. » Hermione Granger (avec l'aide de la bible)_

_« Est-ce que ma phrase ne voulait dire exactement la même chose que celle de Hermione ? » citation rectifiée, Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Se balançant dans un rocking chair dans un coin de la nurserie au troisième étage dans cette fabuleuse maison, Whitehall, Hermione se sentait déchirée.

Elle regarda sa fille, son enfant, sa précieuse petite fille, et son cœur se serra. Alice avait insisté et insisté sur le fait qu'aucun adulte n'avait transformé l'ours pour elle, qu'elle l'avait fait toute seule, qu'elle ne mentirait pas à sa maman, et pourquoi sa maman ne la croyait pas. La petite fille avait même pleuré. Hermione se sentait comme un monstre. Elle avait finalement demandé pardon à sa fille, et l'avait balancé dans le rocking-chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer, lui rappelant la façon dont elle avait l'habitude de la mettre au lit quand elle était petite.

Quand Alice s'était finalement endormie, Hermione l'a plaça dans le grand lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce qui jouxtait celle d'Ingrid. Elle ferma la porte entre les deux chambres puis elle s'assit seule dans le fauteuil à bascule.

Elle prit sa baguette, ferma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, place un charme de silence autour des rideaux après les avoir fermés puis elle pleura.

C'est ainsi que Draco la trouva.

Draco avait grimpé l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage après avoir parlé avec son père d'abord, puis avec sa mère. La conservation avec son père a été très instructive et qui l'avait beaucoup éclairé quand à l'histoire de l'ours/lapin/éléphant. La conversation avec sa mère avait été un peu plus pénible. Il avait dit à sa mère la révélation que son père lui avait faite sur le fait qu'il puisse avoir un enfant là-dehors, et qu'il attendait qu'une photo arrive par chouette. Sa mère lui avait révélé qu'elle le savait déjà puisqu'elle et Lucius étaient encore mariés quand le chantage eut lieu. Plus affligeant encore, sa mère lui avait avoué qu'elle l'avait dit à sa belle-sœur Philippa. Et si Philippa l'avait dit à Hermione ? Elle voudrait probablement plus se marier avec lui.

Narcissa avait dit à Draco de ne pas s'inquiéter parce que tout allait s'arranger à la fin. Si l'enfant était vraiment le sien, alors il aurait sûrement déjà entendu parler de la mère. Depuis que le supposé maître chanteur n'avait pas donné certaines informations comme le sexe de l'enfant, sa date de naissance, le nom de sa mère, etc, la mère de Draco était sûre que c'était un canular. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas le dire à Hermione, pensant que ça pouvait la faire changer d'avis sur le mariage.

Que faire si le maître chanteur savait le sexe de l'enfant, la date de naissance, et le nom de la mère, et qu'il avait simplement omis de donner la plus pertinente des informations à Lucius au moment du chantage. Au diable son père, de toute façon. Il aurait dû lui dire. Maintenant, il devait vraiment le dire à Hermione, mais il ne le voulait pas. Apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux des secrets à dire à l'autre, mais Draco décida de tenir compte des conseils de ses parents, et d'attendre que le mariage soit passé pour dire son secret à Hermione. Il espérait que Hermione attendrait aussi.

Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put le long du couloir au troisième étage, arriva devant la porte de la nurserie, entendu pleurer et su immédiatement que ce n'était pas Alice. C'était Hermione.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur.

La lumière de l'après-midi baissait rapidement, et la chambre s'assombrissait. Les rideaux autour du lit étaient tirés, alors Draco supposa qu'Alice était dans le lit.

Hermione se trouvait dans le fauteuil à bascule, la tête sur les genoux, les genoux collés à sa poitrine, les cheveux en éventail, masquant la globalité de son visage.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il la vit ainsi car elle semblait si triste et le seul mot auquel il put penser c'était 'familier'. Pourquoi la vue devant lui, lui causait une telle angoisse ? Il refusa de croire qu'il tombait amoureux. Il ne tombait pas amoureux, pas encore, peut-être jamais. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux si rapidement, pas encore. Il était tombé amoureux encore plus rapidement il y a cinq ans. Une nuit, après un bal masqué, il était entré dans la salle de billard, avait rencontré cette femme masqué, lui avait fait l'amour, et immédiatement après, il était tombé amoureux. Qu'est ce que ça lui avait apporté sinon cinq ans de solitude et d'isolement.

Et pourtant…il pouvait tomber amoureux de cette femme face à lui. Il tombait amoureux de la femme qu'il allait épouser. Qui s'en soucierait si c'était le cas ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule au même moment où il releva les stores de la fenêtre grâce à sa baguette. Elle sembla surprise par sa présence et par la lumière qui pénétra dans la chambre.

« Oh Draco, » dit-elle, en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec ses deux mains. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. »

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? Tu risques de réveiller Alice. Je suppose qu'elle est endormie là-dedans. »

Il pointa du doigt vers le lit, et sourit. Puis il tira sur son bras, la souleva de sa chaise, s'assit à sa place et la mit sur ses genoux.

« J'ai mit un charme de silence autour du lit pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas, » précisa t-elle.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi pleures tu ? » se plaignit-il.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé de vêtements. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un pull léger, et il pensa qu'elle était belle. Il tira sur un fil décousu de son pull et dit,

« Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas. »

« Je suis une horrible mère, » répondit-elle.

« Dis moi quelque chose qui est vrai maintenant, » gronda t-il, « parce que je ne crois pas à ça. »

« J'ai accusé ma fille d'avoir menti. »

Elle se couvrit le visage à nouveau et essaya de descendre de ses genoux, mais il plaça un bras autour de sa taille fermement. Il embrassa son épaule. Elle continua,

« Je l'ai traité de menteuse, mais je suis la menteuse ! Pas elle ! Elle ne m'a jamais menti jusqu'ici, et pourtant je l'accuse de mentir devant tout le monde ! Je l'ai embarrassé, je me suis embarrassé, et toi aussi et ton père, et je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. J'ai blessé ma propre petite fille, Draco. Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est une petite fille ! Elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier. »

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter, alors au lieu de ça, il la garda dans ses bras, et commença à se balancer sur le rocking chair, étendant ses longues jambes, ses pieds bien posés au sol. Hermione se tourna sur ses genoux, de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule, son épaule à elle posait contre son torse. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Son cœur semblait comme prit, serré.

Il desserra doucement son étreinte, et demanda finalement,

« Quel a été ton mensonge ? »

Elle pleura encore un peu plus.

Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, cœur qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir avant le début du week-end. Une petite fille lui avait donné une fleur rose, il lui avait tenu sa main collante, il avait renoué avec une vieille ennemie et maintenant il ressentait de l'amour, et avec cet amour venait du chagrin à la pensée que l'une de ces précieuses femmes puissent ressentir de la peine. La vie est si étrange parfois. Il continua à se balancer, de façon constante, s'efforçant de dominer ses propres émotions, les doigts de sa main droite effleurant légèrement de haut en bas son dos. Finalement, ses larmes se transformèrent en légers reniflements et hoquets.

Finalement, il dit,

« Elle n'a pas transformé l'ours, Hermione. »

Elle garda sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou et lui dit,

« Si elle dit qu'elle l'a fait, elle l'a fait. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas menti, et je ne douterais jamais à nouveau d'elle. »

Il releva sa tête avec un doigt sous son menton. Une fois qu'ils se regardèrent enfin l'un l'autre, il dit,

« Elle n'a pas menti. Elle a entraîné la transformation de la peluche, mais elle ne l'a pas transformé. Mon père a prit cette fichu peluche pour l'examiner dans son bureau et il a découvert qu'on lui avait jeté un charme pour qu'elle se transforme. Après qu'il m'a dit ça, j'ai souhaité qu'il se transforme en serpent, et aussitôt, j'ai eu un serpent avec une cravate à pois. »

Hermione s'arrêta de pleurer et posa une main sur son torse,

« Je ne comprends pas. Qui lui aurait lancé un charme ? Je veux dire, est ce qu'Alice aurait pu… »

Avant qu'elle puisse finir de formuler sa pensée, il sourit et secoua sa tête avant de l'interrompre en disant,

« Mon cœur, si elle ne l'a pas transformé, je pense qu'elle a pu difficilement lui lancé un sort. Ca vient de ton ex, non ? Pourrait-il l'avoir fait ? »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? » demanda Hermione. « A moins qu'il veuille simplement m'énerver maintenant. Il faisait constamment ce genre de chose pour me rabaisser et rabaisser mon autorité avec Alice quand nous étions marié, juste pour me pousser à bout, et avoir du pouvoir sur Alice. Oh, je ne supporte pas cet homme ! Il y a un océan entre nous, et il est encore trop près ! »

« Tu sais, il est son père, et il sera présent dans sa vie pour toujours, donc peut-être devrions nous nous habituer, » suggéra t-il.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était fou et dit,

« Sérieusement, qui diable êtes vous ? Draco Malfoy ne vient pas de me faire la suggestion de serrer la main de mon ex-mari et d'apprendre à vivre avec. »

« Ce fut dur de dire ça, je dois l'avouer, » plaisanta t-il. « Je voulais juste suggérer que nous lui coupions les couilles de l'autre côté de l'océan. »

Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait ça. Ca lui rappelait cette soirée au bal où il avait fait la même chose.

Elle plaça à nouveau sa main sur son torse et dit,

« Nous devrions même pas nous inquiéter de lui. Il devrait ne plus faire partie de ma vie. Je lui ai tout donné, tout ce qu'il m'a demandé, et il ne respecte pas sa part du marché ! Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il lui a seulement envoyé ce cadeau pour m'avertir. Il a envoyé ce mot avec, me demandant de vendre la maison. Enchanté le cadeau, c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau, sa dernière petite attention pour m'embéter, son avertissement pour me dire que si je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, il ne sortira jamais de nos vies, il interférera toujours et interviendra. Quand il découvrira que je vais me marier avec toi, qui sais ce qu'il pourra nous demander. Nous devons trouver une solution pour garder Alice loin de lui, pour toujours. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment le tenir éloigné de son enfant, si ? Je veux dire, même si c'est un branleur et un beau salop, ce n'est pas juste. Un homme a le droit de voir son propre enfant, » prêcha sérieusement Draco, pensant que s'il avait un enfant là-dehors, la mère le tenait peut-être à l'écart parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne serait pas un assez bon père.

Elle se leva brusquement de ses genoux. Il la rejoignit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et cracha,

« Je le sais ça, Draco, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles, d'accord ? »

S'il pensait ça pour Kevin, elle se demanda ce que serait sa réaction quand il découvrirait pour sa petite fille de quatre ans qu'elle avait tenu éloignée de lui.

Elle soupira et dit,

« Pouvons nous, s'il te plait, ne pas en parler maintenant ? Où est ce stupide animal ? »

« J'ai laissé mon père dans son bureau, » plaisanta Draco pour alléger l'atmosphère, depuis qu'il l'avait agacé, même s'il savait qu'elle parlait de l'animal en peluche.

Elle sourit et dit,

« Et est ce que tu as laissé l'animal en peluche avec lui ? »

« Mon père l'a détruit je crois, » répondit-il sérieusement. « Il le répara pour Alice. Sur une note plus sombre, ma tante, mon cousin et sa femme, les petits bourgeois viennent dîner ici ce soir, pour s'assurer que notre engagement est légitime, selon ma mère. N'est ce pas agréable ? »

Hermione poussa un second soupir, se tourna vers le mur et tapa sa tête contre celui-ci. Draco se mit à rire. Il se précipita vers elle et plaça sa main sur son front avant qu'elle ne puisse retaper celui-ci contre le mur. Avec sa main sur son front, et son front à lui posé contre son dos, il lui murmura à l'oreille,

« Je commence à bien aimer cette jolie tête qui est la tienne, donc ne la blesse pas, mon coeur. »

Elle se tourna. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté, à plat contre le mur. Elle se pencha, et caressa son visage avec son index, de la tempe à la mâchoire.

« Je commence à apprécier ta tête aussi. »

« On ressemble à un couple fou d'amour, » plaisanta t-il, « appréciant la tête de l'autre, et tout le reste. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa un baiser sur son front et se recula pour l'observer et dit,

« Mais c'est une jolie tête, mon cœur. »

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, Hermione dit,

« Pourquoi m'appelles tu 'mon cœur' ? »

Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà demandé cela ? Avait il répondu ?

« C'est de cette façon que tu appelles toutes tes maîtresses, ou toutes les femmes, ou quoi ? »

« Eh biiien, » dit-il doucement, ses lèvres bougeant à nouveau contre sa joue, « nous ne sommes pas encore des amants. »

Elle aurait pu le contredire, mais elle ne le voulu pas. Elle le repoussa et lui lança un regard noir, alors, il essaya de trouver une raison. Que pouvait-il dire ? Non, ce n'était pas un terme tendre qu'il utilisait pour toutes les femmes. En fait, il détestait ce genre de petits surnoms affectueux et ces formes usuelles de tendresses tels que 'chérie', 'mon cœur', ou encore 'mon amour', mais l'appeler 'mon cœur' lui semblait si normal depuis que ça lui avait échappé pour la première fois lorsqu'ils étaient assis sur ce banc deux jours plus tôt.

Il lui dit donc,

« Ca semble normal de t'appeler ainsi, et je veux le faire, donc je le fais. Je n'ai pas coutume d'appeler les femmes que j'apprécie autrement que sang-de-bourbe. »

Il semblait sérieux. Elle lui tapa légèrement le torse et rit.

« Oh, ça s'était seulement pour toi. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Tu ressembles à un 'mon cœur'. Mon amour. Je ne sais pas. Ne m'embarrasse pas. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Mais est ce que tu appelles tout le monde ainsi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais appelé quelqu'un ainsi, » dit-il.

Une fois encore, elle aurait pu le contredire, parce qu'il l'avait déjà appelé ainsi une fois, la nuit où ils avaient conçu Alice, mais peut-être ne s'en rappelait-il pas.

S'il ne s'en rappelait pas, peut-être que ça ne signifiait rien alors, et peut-être qu'il n'abuser pas vraiment du terme, ou mieux encore, peut-être s'en rappelait il, mais il ne pouvait guère lui dire qu'il l'avait utiliser à un autre moment, en un autre lieu cinq ans auparavant, et c'était seulement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

Elle décida de ne pas insister. En plus, elle aimait bien. Il allait pour se rediriger vers le fauteuil quand elle tira sur sa chemise.

« Draco, je suis désolé. J'aime bien. C'est adorable. Tu es adorable. »

« Je ne suis pas adorable, Hermione Granger, » la réprimanda t-il.

« Peu importe, j'apprécie quand même le surnom. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé m'a toujours appelé sang-de-bourbe. »

Draco lui jeta un regard bizarre avant de sourire. Elle sourit et s'écria,

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tu es le seul homme qui m'ai jamais appelé ainsi. »

Ben, c'était un mensonge, n'est ce pas ? Ca lui rappela….

« Ecoute, après le dîner de ce soir, je dois absolument avoir une conversation avec toi. Je dois tenir quelque chose que je t'ai caché, tu sais, la chose dont je t'ai parlé dans le train, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Est-ce que nous avons un rendez-vous ? »

« Comme nous allons nous marier et que nous avons eu seulement un rendez-vous, oui, s'en est un. En parlant de dîner, est ce que tu veux aller te préparer ? Je vais attendre ici qu'Alice se réveille. Je n'ai pas confiance en la nounou endormie. C'est une grande maison, et Alice cherchera sûrement après toi quand elle se réveillera, et elle se perdra. »

« Tu vois, adorable. Peu importe la façon dont tu veux le tourner, tu es adorable. »

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Retire ça Granger ! » aboya t-il.

« Chut, tu vas réveiller la petite, toi l'homme adorable. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« Adorable ? Moi ? Elle est dingue, » dit-il à haute voix, mais il sourit.

Il marcha vers le lit et retira le charme de silence, et ouvrit l'un des rideaux. Il baissa les yeux vers la petite fille endormie, si paisiblement, si belle (aussi belle que sa mère), et dit,

« Elle, elle est adorable. »

Elle tenait serré contre elle une peluche verte en forme de dragon. Dessus, se trouvait une broche en forme de serpent ce qui l'étonna car elle appartenait à son père.

Il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et dit,

« Le vieil homme se ramollit. Je devrais peut-être le qualifier d'adorable, mais il me jetterait probablement un sort. »

Il repoussa en arrière des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de la petite. N'était ce pas étrange de penser qu'il commencer à aimer cette petite fille autant qu'il commençait à aimer sa mère ?

Alice ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'assit dans le lit et dit,

« Où est maman ? »

« Elle est parti se préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. Nous avons quelques heures avant que tu ne doives te préparer. Est-ce que tu aimerais descendre rencontrer ma mère ? »

« Est elle gentille ? »

Alice sortit de sous les couvertures en mettant l'ours de côté. En une seconde, elle se retrouva assise à côté de lui à genoux. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il répondit,

« Oui, elle est merveilleuse, certains diraient même qu'elle est adorable, mais jamais ne face d'elle. C'est une mère extraordinaire, presque aussi gentille que ta maman. »

Il attrapa la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa cuisse et la tint.

« Alice, tu sais, tu n'as pas réellement changé l'ours aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un charme ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde non, et il n'était pas sûr d'être à même d'éduquer une petite fille de quatre ans.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit,

« Oui, je sais. »

« Ton ours était charmé pour se changer en tout ce que tu souhaiterais qu'il se transforme. C'est ainsi qu'il a changé, que tu l'as changé, comme tu le pensais, donc tu avais raison, mais maman aussi avait raison, car tu ne l'as pas fait avec de la magie. Ca a été fait pour toi. Est-ce que ça te semble clair ? »

Draco leva la main et caressa ses cheveux.

« Oui. »

Elle leva la main aussi et lissa ses cheveux.

« Je dois aller au pot. »

Oh non. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu peux le faire tout seul, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin qu'un adulte te supervise, si ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle commença à descendre du lit.

Draco l'attrapa comme il se levait, et la tint par la taille. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à côté de la chambre. Il pointa du doigt la commode.

« Ca, c'est la commode. Tu pourras gérer le reste, non ? »

« Oui. Mais tu peux m'aider avec mes boutons ? »

Comme elle lui demandait cela, il se rendit compte qu'elle portait un jean bleu foncé avec un pull d'un bleu plus léger. Il la posa sur le sol et se mit à genoux devant elle.

« C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? »

Il était quelque peu effrayé. Il ne savait rien sur les habitudes quant à la salle de bain et sur les petites filles, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

« C'est tout. »

Elle souleva son pull et sa chemise pour découvrir les boutons de son jean. Draco se pencha et défit les boutons. Il la poussa vers les toilettes et sortit en courant de la pièce.

Quand elle sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, elle dit,

« Tu peux m'aider encore avec les boutons ? »

« Es tu impuissante ? » plaisanta t-il.

Il se mit à genoux et les reboutonna.

« T'es tu lavé les mains ? » demanda t-il.

« Je n'ai pas pu atteindre le lavabo, » expliqua t-elle.

« C'est dégoûtant, » fit-il remarquer. « Pas étonnant que tes mains aient été collantes la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. »

Il la souleva par la taille des deux mains, la tendant devant lui comme si elle était malade ou pleine de poussière, puis il se rendit vers l'évier.

Il la fit asseoir sur le rebord, fit couler l'eau, lui tendit le savon et dit,

« Allez vas y. »

Elle fit mousser le savon, se lava et se rinça les mains, puis finit par demander,

« Où est la serviette ? »

« Comment le saurais je ? » répondit-il.

Elle finit par les sécher sur sa chemise à lui.

Il fulminait mais était aussi très amusé, alors il se mit à rire. Il l'aida à descendre, et lui prit sa main maintenant propre. Il dit,

« Je suis content que ta main soit propre et qu'elle ne soit pas collante aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'avais pas de morve aujourd'hui non plus. Je me souviens que tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ça. »

Il pensa qu'elle était presque aussi charmante que sa mère. Il pensa aussi qu'il allait tout faire pour la protéger du mal qu'il pouvait y avoir ici bas, tout le monde pouvait compter là-dessus.

« Allons nous rencontrer ma mère maintenant ? »

« Elle n'est plus marié à grand-père, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Alice tandis qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, vers le rez de chaussée.

« Non, plus maintenant. Mais je parie que ça ne la gênera pas que tu l'appelles grand-mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle insistera même pour, » expliqua Draco.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier et qu'ils se tenaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Alice dit,

« Si j'appelles ton père grand-père et ta mère grand-mère, je pense que je devrais maintenant t'appeler papa, si toi et maman allaient avoir des bijoux de noix, ce qui veut dire que vous allaient vous marier. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Il pensait que même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre qu'il était amoureux de Hermione (même s'il savait qu'il l'était), il AIMAIT cette petite fille.

« Miss Alice, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. »

Il marcha avec elle vers la cambre de sa mère, la main dans la main, un sourire au visage, et il pensa 'Bon dieu, Granger a raison, je suis adorable. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'

**Alors alors ? Promis le prochain chapitre est plein de rebondissements et de surprises ! Vous allez adorer ! =))  
****Enfin, maintenant, il faut que je le traduise, mdr !  
Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, en tout cas, pas à moi ! xD**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	15. Chapter 15

**J'essaie de mettre la suite le plus rapidement pour toutes ces fois où je vous ai fait tant attendre ! Xd  
****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il n'est pas en lui-même plein de surprise, il saura, je sui sûre, vous intriguer ! Mdr  
****Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)**

**Réponse pour Anne :**

**Oui, tellement adorable, mdr ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco finira bien par l'apprendre, ça ne serait tarder !  
****Oui, j'aime vous faire salivez, et je vais même continuer car ce n'est pas ce chapitre ni celui d'après qui est réellement surprenant ! Il va donc falloir attendre ! =)  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**Merci pour ton review et les encouragements ! =)  
****Du courage, il va m'en falloir car la fiction est loin d'être terminé ! =)  
****J'espère que cette suite te plaira !  
****Bisous**

**Et maintenant, CHAPITRE ! =)  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 :**** Les connaissances venant du Paradis, d'autres de l'Enfer**

_« Je ne veux pas que les gens soient le plus agréable possible, car cela me préserve du fait de trop les aimer. » Jane Austen_

_« Je suis content que les gens me considèrent comme un bâtard. De cette façon, ils ne sont pas surpris quand je hais leur cran. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Lorsque les gens sont odieux avec moi, je me contente de les ignorer. C'est plus facile de faire ça que de leur jeter un sort et de me retrouver à Azkaban. » Hermione Granger_

_« Maman dit que c'est pas bien de détester les gens, mais Draco dit que c'est impératif. Qu'est ce que c'est impératif ? » Alice Granger (en réalité Malfoy)_

* * *

Draco tapa à la porte de la chambre e sa mère et entra avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

« Mère, je t'ai emmené un visiteur. »

Sa mère était assise sur une causeuse recouverte de soie, elle lisait un livre devant une large baie vitrée. Alice se cachait derrière les jambes de Draco. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers elle quand la femme, plus âgée et jolie, posa son livre sur la table à côté d'elle.

« Qui est ce Fils ? » demanda t-elle en souriant, essayant de faire croire qu'elle ne voyait pas la petite main s'accrochant au pantalon de Draco.

Draco tira Alice devant lui et dit,

« Miss Alice, je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Mère, voici Alice Granger, qui sera bientôt ma belle-fille. »

Narcissa tendit sa main manucurée vers la petite fille, le sourire aux lèvres. Alice regarda Draco puis elle s'avança et plaça sa main dans celle de la femme. Narcissa leva les yeux vers Draco et sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille.

« C'est un honneur de faire ta connaissance Alice. Comment c'est passé le voyage en train aujourd'hui ? »

« Long et ennuyeux, » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Mrs. Malfoy l'emmena auprès d'elle et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? » demanda Alice, en pointant le doigt vers le livre.

Narcissa sourit à nouveau et dit,

« Une histoire d'amour. Tu aimes les livres ? »

« J'aime les livres sur les insectes et les dinosaures. J'adore les livres sur les dragons. Draco est le latin de dragon. Le saviez vous ? »

Narcissa prit la petite fille, ce qui surpris Draco, et la posa à côté d'elle.

« Oui, je le savais. C'est aussi le nom d'une constellation. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une constellation ? »

« Non, est ce que c'est un espèce de dragon ? » demanda t-elle en retour.

Elle caressa la robe de soie bleue de la femme.

« C'est joli. Vous êtes jolie et c'est une jolie couleur. Vous êtes gentille aussi. Draco a dit que vous êtes adorable mais que votre visage n'était pas adorable. »

Draco rit tandis que sa mère lui lançait un regard méprisant il s'appuya contre le dossier d'une chaise et dit,

« Ne me crée pas des problèmes avec ma mère, Alice. J'ai dit qu'elle était adorable mais que personne ne le dire en face d'elle. »

« Vas t'en Draco. Tu peux laisser Alice avec moi. »

Sa mère l'envoyait clairement balader. Draco était heureux que son père et sa mère aient été si gentils et aient accepté Alice.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Alice dit,

« Je veux aller avec Mr. Draco. »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître pendant quelques minutes. Draco reviendra te chercher bientôt. Enfin, si tu le souhaites. » dit la femme âgée pour apaiser la petite fille.

Alice regarda Draco puis dit,

« Reviens me chercher dans dix minutes. »

Draco voulut rire à nouveau, mais au lieu de ça, il regarda sa montre et dit,

« Dix minutes exactement, Miss Alice, et je reviendrais pour toi. »

Il laissa sa mère avec la petite fille et partit chercher sa future femme.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à la magnifique chambre à coucher, s'avança vers la table, ramassa le livre que la femme avait posé plus tôt, le reposa, puis retourna vers la femme âgée et dit,

« Maman est en train de me lire Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle m'a nommé ainsi à cause de la petite fille de ce livre. J'aime bien lire moi aussi, mais je ne lis pas encore assez bien. J'ai seulement quatre ans. »

« Je sais, » elle sourit en retour. « J'ai cru comprendre que ton anniversaire venait tout juste de passer. »

Alice acquiesça.

« Puis je te donner un cadeau ? »

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la commode. Elle ouvrit une boîte et en tira quelque chose puis revint vers la causeuse. Elle plaça un pendentif en cœur autour du cou de la petite fille. Alice releva le pendentif de sa poitrine et le fixa.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, beaucoup. C'est très joli. C'est vert. »

Alice fit tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts avant de le replacer sur sa poitrine.

« C'est une émeraude. On me l'a donné quand j'avais douze ans. Je sais que tu es un peu plus jeune que moi quand je l'ai reçu, mais je veux que tu l'ais. Penses tu que peut-être je pourrais te lire un de tes livres ce soir ? »

« Si maman est d'accord, ok, » dit Alice en remontant sur la causeuse.

Elle semblait toujours plus intéressé par le pendentif en forme de cœur autour de son cou.

Narcissa prit la main de la petite fille pour avoir son attention, et dit,

« Le père de Draco m'a dit que tu l'appelles grand-père, est ce vrai Alice ? »

Alice acquiesça et dit,

« Il a de beau cheveux, comme les vôtres. Mais il ne me laissera pas les brosser. Maman me laisse brosser ses cheveux parfois. »

« Tu pourras brosser mes cheveux parfois, » promit Narcissa.

Elle garda la main de la petite fille et dit,

« Chérie, de quelle façon aimerais tu m'appeler ? C'est à toi de voir, mais je serais très honoré et heureuse que tu m'appelles grand-mère. »

« D'accord dans ce cas. »

Apparemment, tout était décidé.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder votre chambre ? »

« Vas y. »

Narcissa fit bouger sa main de côté afin de montrer son accord, puis sourit à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. Alice se laissa glisser de la causeuse et commença à bouger dans toute la pièce. Elle s'arrêta face à un curieux meuble et se mit à regarder le contenu.

A ce moment précis, Lucius pénétra dans la chambre venant d'une pièce adjacente. Il s'assit à côté de son ex-femme et prit sa main. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

Elle essuya son visage de sa main. Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle murmura,

« Lucius, tu avais raison. C'est notre petite-fille. »

« Je te l'ai dit, » dit-il avec un soupir.

Il avait attendu que Draco emmène Alice dans la chambre de Narcissa, et avait tout écouté de la pièce d'à côté. Il lui avait déjà tout dit de ce que Hermione lui avait dit.

Elle lança un regard furieux et dit,

« Au moment où l'homme est venu vers toi, te disant que Draco avait un enfant, tu aurais du la retrouver. Et dire que nous avons eu la chance de la connaître depuis tout ce temps, et tu as tout fait raté. »

« Non, je dirais plutôt que le fait que Miss Granger soit marié à un autre homme quand elle a couché avec notre fils, puis le fait qu'elle n'est rien dit à Draco quand elle a été enceinte, puis qu'elle change de continent, ça a tout gâché, mais je ne la blâmerais pas. Qui suis-je pour le faire ? Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il a encore beaucoup d'éléments de cette histoire que nous ne connaissons pas. Je commence à penser que son bâtard d'ex mari a encore une fragile emprise sur elle. »

« Que nous devons empêcher, bien entendu, » déclara Narcissa. « Maintenant que nous l'avons trouvé, nous ne la laisserons pas s'en aller, n'est ce pas ? »

« Draco va se marier avec sa mère et être un vrai père pour elle, si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je ferais tout pour. En passant, je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière chose que je fasse, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers son ex-femme et dit,

« Alice avait raison. Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. Le bleu te va très bien ma chère. »

« Et elle avait raison sur toi aussi. Tu as réellement de beaux cheveux, » répondit Narcissa tout en essayant difficilement de ne pas sourire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Alice. Elle était assise sur le plancher et jouait avec deux figurines en porcelaine. Elle lui jeta un regard et dit,

« Alice, ce sont des antiquités du XIXème siècle, pas des jouets. Ils sont très précieux et unique en leur genre. Sais tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Alice était occupé à faire monter et descendre les deux figurines sur sa jambe. Elle leva les yeux vers la vieille femme et dit,

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous voulez que je les remette en place, grand-mère ? »

Entendre le mot 'grand-mère' sortir de la bouche de la petite fille fit vacillé la volonté de Narcissa. Draco se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte, il vu le regard qu'avait sa mère et dit,

« Non, je pense que cela signifie que tu peux les amener dans ta chambre et jouer avec pendant que ta nounou te donne un bain. »

Il se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Comme elle se levait, elle ramassa les deux figurines, un petit berger et une petite fille avec un seau pour la traite, et elle les tendit à Narcissa.

« Non, Draco avait raison, tu peux les avoir, Alice, » acquiesça Narcissa.

Alice sourit et sortit de la pièce, les deux figurines bien en main. Draco regarda sa mère et secoua la tête. Elle dit,

« Quoi ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Lucius a détruit son animal en peluche aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai, mère. »

Draco s'approcha, embrassa sa joue et dit,

« Je devrais la suivre. Elle pourrait être à la moitié du chemin vers l'Irlande à l'heure qui est. »

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius et dit,

« Peu importe ce qui se passe, Lucius, promet moi, tu protégeras Alice et Hermione pour le bien de notre fils. »

« Bien sûr, je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, Cissy. »

Il sortit de la pièce, un grand sourire au visage.

_

* * *

_

_Pendant ce temps… en chemin vers Whitehall :_

« Talbert, pour que ça fonctionne parfaitement, tu dois me laisser parler, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, mère, » dit l'homme dans son coin de la voiture.

Il se pencha vers la fenêtre, regarda à travers et dit,

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est bientôt arrivé. »

« Un jour, quand tu hériteras de tout, je pense que je prendrais Whitehall comme maison, » dit Philippa avec un sourire.

La femme de Talbert, une femme simple et mince avec des cheveux marron dit,

« Vous pourrez la voir, chère belle-mère. »

La vieille femme se rassit correctement sur son siège et sourit. Elle n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps que son fils hérite pour que l'on l'en tienne à l'écart au dernier moment ! Son neveu ne pouvait pas soudainement décider deux mois avant son trentième anniversaire de se marier. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Surtout avec une sang de bourbe.

Elle toucha le bras de son fils pour obtenir son attention et dit,

« Je pense toujours que la solution est d'utiliser le fait que Malfoy pourrait avoir un enfant quelque part. S'il pense qu'il a un enfant, il annulera certainement le mariage avec cette femme. Je l'ai dit à la sang-de-bourbe, mais je ne sais pas si elle lui en a parlait. Je suis certaine que Lucius et Cissy ne lui en ont jamais parlé. Je pourrais accidentellement lui parler. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on devra peut-être chercher l'ex-mari de la sang-de-bourbe, et essayer avec lui. Pour de l'argent, il nous aidera peut-être à stopper ce mariage. Un litige sur la garde devra fonctionner parfaitement. »

Son fils sourit comme une petite fille à cette remarque.

Elle avait un sourire démoniaque tandis qu'elle planifiait leur prochaine attaque.

« Oui, nous attendrons et nous verrons ce qui se passera. »

Elle se retourna vers sa belle-fille et ajouta,

« Constance, es tu sûr que Marcus Flint a bien dit qu'il pensait que Draco aurait eu une liaison à ce bal masqué il y a des années ? »

« Oui, chère belle-mère, » répondit-elle. « Comme vous l'avez demandé, j'ai donné à Flint du thé avec du véritasérum avant que nous quittions l'hôtel ce matin. Je lui ai demandé si Draco avait eu une petite amie durant ces cinq dernières années, et il a répondu qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux. Puis, je lui ai demandé s'il y avait eu quelqu'un de particulier au long de ses dernières années, quelqu'un qui se distingue des autres, et il dit qu'il y en avait qu'une seule. Il a dit que Draco lui avait parlé d'une relation sexuelle avec une femme à ce bal masqué pour les sangs purs cinq ans auparavant. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et lui dit,

« Tu sais lequel, Talbert. Celui que tante Cissy et la mère de Marcus ont organisé et auquel on est allé. »

Elle se retourna vers la mère de son mari et dit,

« Et il a dit que Malfoy avait couché avec une femme cette nuit là, dans la salle de billard, mais qu'il n'avait jamais su son nom et encore moins vu son visage. »

La femme plus âgée se tortilla sur son siège de joie.

« Oui, oui, tout va se dérouler comme prévu. »

« Mais comment, mère ? » demanda Talbert.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser m'occuper de ça, » gronda t-elle. « Il ne faut qu'aucun de vous dise un mot. Soyez charmant et nonchalant. Nous sommes arrivés. »

* * *

Draco se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione et leva la main pour frapper. Avant qu'il ne pu le faire, elle ouvrit la porte immédiatement.

« Tu attendais juste de l'autre côté ? » demanda t-il, surpris.

« En fait, oui, » dit-elle en souriant. « Waouh, tu es très beau. »

« J'ai en effet un visage parfait. Toutes les femmes le disent, » répliqua t-il.

Il la regarda attentivement. Il commença par ses cheveux qui étaient longs et doux. Elle avait une robe d'un rouge profond. Elle était plus belle qu'elle n'avait le droit d'être et il était à court de mot pour lui dire comme il se sentait. Au lieu de cela, il lui prit la main, se pencha en avant, et baisa sa joue doucement.

« Voila comment je me sens quand je te vois. »

« Merci, » dit-elle. « Alice mangera à l'étage avec Ingrid. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se soumette à ta famille ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Je préfère, » dit-il.

« Je ne voudrais pas me soumette moi-même à ma famille, » continua t-il, légèrement appuyé contre la porte ouverte. « Mais je doute que ma mère me permette de manger dans la nurserie. Elle ne m'aime probablement pas autant qu'elle aime Alice. »

Elle tendit la main et brossa une saleté imaginaire sur sa veste. Elle voulait seulement le toucher.

« Alice adore ta mère. Elle a dit, et je cite, 'Elle est si belle, maman, qu'elle ressemble à une peinture'. Fin de la citation. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

Il mit une main sur sa taille et doucement caressa la texture de la robe entre ses doigts, l'approchant de lui tandis qu'il le faisait. Il plaça sa joue contre la sienne et dit,

« Tu es si belle que ça me fait mal de te regarder. Je dois fermer les yeux ou je suis éblouie par ta beauté. »

Hermione voulut rire à la niaiserie de ses paroles, mais à vrai dire, personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi romantique jusqu'ici. Donc, au lieu de rire, elle se sentit soudainement timide. Elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et quand il leva sa tête, il plaça son pouce sur sa lèvre et dit,

« Tu ne devrais mordre personne d'autre que moi. »

Puis, il embrassa l'endroit qu'elle avait mordillé, et après avoir fait cela, il le mordilla légèrement.

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. L'un de ses bras était conte le chambranle de la porte, et l'autre entourait encore sa taille.

Hermione embrassa son cou et dit,

« Généralement je ne mords pas, mais pour toi je peux faire une exception. »

Elle était surprise de sa propre audace, mais ça semblait normal. Ca lui rappelait cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée lors de ce bal masqué, cinq ans auparavant, quand elle avait prit l'initiative. Elle continua à embrasser son cou, puis mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Quand elle fit ça, il entoura sa taille de ses deux bras.

« Merlin, qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? » lui demanda t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules.

Tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules, il dit,

« Si tu ne le sais pas, comment veux tu que je le sache. »

« Draco, » dit-elle sérieusement, « nous devons réellement parler ce soir. Promet le moi. »

« Je le promet. Je pourrais tout te promettre. »

Il la laissa s'éloigner et dit,

« Nous devrions descendre. Notre famille qui vient de l'enfer est arrivé et le dîner sera prêt dans environ une heure. Donne moi ta main. »

« Tu veux me tenir la main ? » demanda t-elle en souriant.

« Non, » déclara t-il sans détour.

Il prit sa main, fouilla dans sa poche de son autre main et en sortit une magnifique bague. C'était un diamant en forme de carré entouré par des émeraudes. Il l'enfila à son doigt.

« Nous sommes fiancés, alors j'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir une bague. »

Elle regarda son doigt et se sentit submergé par l'émotion.

« Elle est très belle. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. C'est trop cher, Draco. »

Elle voulait pleurer.

« Personne ne m'a jamais rien donné de plus beau. »

Il continua à garder sa main dans la sienne. Il l'emmena à son visage, embrassa la bague, puis le haut de sa main, la paume et enfin son poignet. Il mit le bras de Hermione autour de son cou, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement mais fermement. Après l'avoir embrassé, il dit,

« Hermione si personne ne t'a jamais donné quelque chose de plus beau, alors c'est une honte. J'ai l'intention de remédier à ça dès maintenant. A partir de maintenant, tu recevras seulement de belles choses. Je te le promets aussi. »

Il prit sa main à nouveau, la sensation de la bague contre la paume de sa main le remplissait de joie. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir vers l'escalier pour aller rencontrer la famille de Draco, ensemble.

****

Happy ? Il est pas mal je trouve ce chapitre, mais ceux d'après seront encoooooooooooore mieux ! Mdr

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! =) Tout se met peu à peu en place, et je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! ^^  
****Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 16 :**** Un dîner servi avec de la fausse fierté**

_« Une personne peut-être fière sans être vaniteuse. La fierté est d'avantage relié à l'opinion que l'on a de nous même la vanité à ce que nous voudrions que les autres pensent de nous. » Jane Austen_

_« Bien sûr que je me soucies de ce que les gens pensent de moi, mais que puis je faire s'il m'arrive de penser que je suis sacrément merveilleux, et je m'inquiète souvent sur la santé mentale de ceux qui pense le contraire. Est-ce que c'est de la vanité, de la fierté ou de la folie ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« Mon plus grand défaut est certainement ma fierté. La fierté vient avant la chute, et j'ai l'impression que quand je tomberais, ça fera très, très mal. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

« Le dîner était merveilleux, Narcissa, » dit Philippa, se penchant en avant et serrant la main de Narcissa.

Un domestique prit son assiette et en plaça une autre face à elle, celle-ci pour le fromage, juste avant de manger le pudding. Elle leva les yeux vers le domestique, puis se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Draco, où sont les elfes de maisons ? Si je me rappelle bien, Whitehall avait cinq ou six elfes, non ? »

« Oui, ma tante, mais je les ai libérés il y a de ça quelques années. J'emploie seulement des sorciers et des sorcières maintenant, » répondit-il.

Hermione sourit. Il la regarda de l'autre côté de la table et leva un sourcil. Elle lui donna un coup pied en dessous de la table. Talbert dit alors,

« Pourquoi ? Tu dois payer des personnes, Draco, et les elfes de maisons ne coûtent pas une noise. »

« Exactement, Talbert, » répondit Draco. « Il y avait cette fille à l'école qui avait un jour mené une campagne pour le bien-être des elfes de maison, et ça m'a impressionné. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un argument solide, donc quand j'en ai eu la possibilité, j'ai libéré les elfes qui souhaitaient être libre. »

Il lança à Hermione un sourire narquois pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait.

« Elle m'a l'air d'être cinglée ! » répondit Talbert.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Talbert. Draco prit une gorgée de son vin et se mit à rire avant de dire,

« Oui, elle était un peu dérangé, elle l'est encore d'ailleurs, mais elle avait quelques arguments pertinents. Je crois que son association s'appelait SPLAT ou un truc du genre. C'était un anagramme je crois, mais pour dire quoi, je ne sais pas. »

« C'était la SALE Malfoy, et tu le sais ! » dit Hermione, bien qu'elle souriait.

Il lui sourit en retour. Philippa n'aimait pas du tout cet échange de sourire. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

« Miss Granger, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une fille. »

« Oui, une petite fille de quatre ans, qui s'appelle Alice, » répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Les enfants sont des cadeaux merveilleux, tu ne penses pas Narcissa ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa belle-sœur et dit,

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé toutes ces années si je n'avais pas eu Talbert, et je sais que Draco a toujours été à l'origine de cette petite lumière dans tes yeux. »

« Oui, » dit Hermione, hochant de la tête alors qu'elle commençait son dessert. « Les enfants sont précieux. Ma fille est ce qui m'est de plus cher au monde. »

« Mon vœu le plus cher a toujours été que Draco se marie et qu'il ai, un jour, ses propres enfants, tout comme mon Talbert. Je sais que Cissy ne souhaite rien d'autre que des petits-enfants elle aussi. J'ai deux petits-enfants, un petit garçon de six ans et une fillette de cinq ans, Davison et Kristina. »

« Félicitations, » dit Hermione à Constance.

L'autre femme lui lança un sourire narquois.

« En passant, ma tante, » dit Draco, « j'ai encore le temps d'avoir des enfants, et comme tu le sais, j'ai l'intention de me marier avec Hermione le mois prochain, donc ton vœu se retrouvera peut être réalisé. »

« Oui, je suppose que oui. Tu épouseras cette femme et tu seras un beau-père pour sa fille, » dit-elle tristement.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui était assise à côté d'elle, et dit,

« Votre mari est au courant que vous avez l'intention d'épouser Draco ma chère ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon mari, mais mon ex-mari et non, il n'est pas au courant. Ce que je fais ou ce que je ne fais pas ne le concerne pas, » dit-elle sèchement.

Narcissa se tourna vers Lucius, prête à intervenir, mais il secoua la tête pour la prévenir d'attendre.

Philippa rit et renifla.

« Bien sûr que ça le concerne ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vivait au Canada maintenant. Eh bien, vous avez déjà emmené son unique enfant de l'autre côté de l'océan, maintenant vous planifiez de lui donner un autre père, et vous ne comptez pas lui en parler ? Ca semble assez injuste. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui va arriver à son enfant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Plutôt injuste, » convenu Talbert, levant son verre de vin. « J'ai rencontré votre ex autrefois. Un sacré bon gars. Il ne mérite pas ce que vous lui faites subir. Quelqu'un devrait lui en parler, même si vous vous ne le voulez pas. »

Philippa sourit face au petit discours de son fils. D'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas aussi vite. Elle dit,

« Comme tu as raison, mon fils. Comment te sentirais tu si quelqu'un gardait ton fils ou ta fille éloigné de toi, se mariait à quelqu'un d'autre et ne te le disait pas ? »

« Je serais sûrement si furieux que je ferais quelque chose pour le mettre ne garde, » dit Talbert.

Philippa se tourna vers Hermione et dit,

« Je ne serais pas surprise si quelque chose comme ça se produisait ma chère. »

Hermione ferma légèrement les yeux et répliqua,

« Je peux vous assurez que cela n'arrivera pas. »

Draco regarda directement sa tante et étai prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça quand l'épouse de son cousin posa sa main sur sa hanche.

« Ca me rappelle, » dit Constance se penchant devant Talbert pour atteindre Draco, « c'est arrivé pour toi alors que nous arrivions et je l'ai prise à la chouette. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais la curiosité a eu raison de moi et je l'ai ouverte. Bizarrement, c'était la photo d'un bébé, Draco. A qui est ce bébé ? Il n'y avait pas de lettre ni rien d'autre. »

Draco prit la large enveloppe à la femme de son cousin et regarda son père. C'était la photo qu'il avait demandée à son père, que le maître chanteur avait donné à Lucius quatre ans auparavant.

Son père lui fit un léger mouvement de la tête, comme il l'avait fait avec son ex-femme. Il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à ces gens de jouer à leur petit jeu.

« Oh, j'adore les photos de bébé ! Laissez Hermione et moi la voir, » s'exclama Philippa.

Elle attrapa la photo.

Lucius savait que Hermione reconnaîtrait directement la photo de sa fille. Il prit l'enveloppe avec la photo à Draco, la rangea dans sa robe et dit de sa voix la plus hautaine,

« C'était adressé à Draco, Philippa. Il verra ça plus tard. »

« Mais une photo de bébé, c'est étrange, » s'écria t-elle.

Elle soupira, digne d'une grande actrice, regarda Constance et dit,

« Oh mon dieu, vous ne pensez pas que les vieilles rumeurs que nous avons entendues sont vrai ? Si, chère belle-fille ? »

« Belle-mère, elles doivent être vraies ! La mère a du entendre que Draco allait e marier et a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes en le contactant. Peut-être y avait-il une lettre attaché avec et qu'elle est tombée, » dit-elle en retour avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, lasse de tous ces jeux. Narcissa s'éventait, soudainement débordé par la chaleur. Draco était déconcerté, comme à son habitude, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, et Lucius était si énervé qu'il paraissait prêt à cracher des flammes.

Puis, Talbert dit,

« Draco, alors, c'est vrai ? Est il possible que tu es un enfant là dehors dont aucun de nous n'aurait entendu parler ? Nous avons toujours entendu dire que c'était vrai. »

Hermione se leva, si choquée qu'elle en renversa son verre d'eau.

« Comment diable auriez vous entendu cela ? » demanda Draco, également debout mais évitant de regarder Hermione.

« Eh bien, ton père l'a dit à tante Cissy qui l'a dit à mère, comme quoi il y aurait un homme qui essayait de lui faire du chantage avec le fait que tu aurais eu un enfant il y a quatre ans, » répondit son cousin.

Il prit une large part de tarte et sourit.

Talbert se pencha sur la table, comme s'il voulait seulement parler à sa mère et ajouta,

« Et si…non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. »

Il se tourna vers Draco et demanda,

« Draco, mon vieux, tu n'as pas couché avec une femme à ce bal regroupant tous les sangs purs il y a cinq ans, si ? Peut-être que l'enfant est issue de cette rencontre. »

Cette dernière phrasa tira un nouveau soupir à la tante de Draco.

Draco avait chaud et était légèrement étourdi. Il avait peur de regarder Hermione. Personne n'aurait du savoir ça, puisque seulement lui, la femme, et Marcus Flint était au courant de ça.

« Une fois encore, » cria Draco avec courage, « comment diable sais tu cela ? »

« Non seulement tu as couché avec cette femme, plusieurs personnes vous ont vu rentrer et quitter la salle de billard à ce bal, et Marcus Flint a dit à tout le monde que tu avais couché avec cette femme là-dedans. J'ai juste pensé que les deux choses étaient liées, » mentit Talbert, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire narquois. « Et puis, eh bien, il y a eu d'autres rumeurs aussi. »

« Nous avons tous pensé que c'étaient faux, que c'était soit un canular soit une rumeur, mais le mois dernier, une femme est venu nous voir, n'est ce pas mon fils ? » mentit aussi Philippa. « Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait ton enfant, Draco. Nous avons pensé que c'était un mensonge, je veux dire que ça devait en être un. Mais, elle a dit qu'elle avait couché avec vous à ce bal masqué, dans la salle de billard, pas moins, et qu'elle était tombée enceinte avec cette seule relation. Elle ne s'est jamais marié parce qu'elle avait certaines pensées romantiques sur le fait que toi et elle vous vous marierez un jour. »

« Elle pensait que vous la trouveriez, après que cet homme ai contacté ton père juste après la venue au monde de l'enfant, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, car ton père a payé cet homme. Elle prétend qu'il n'y était pas allé pour l'argent, qu'il était seulement venu pour l'enfant, mais que ton père, étant ce qu'il est, lui a donné de l'argent et lui a dit sans détour qu'il ne devait pas te contacter. »

La femme sourit, ravie de ses mensonges.

Elle regarda Hermione et dit,

« Je vous ai prévenu pour l'enfant de Draco à l'hôtel ma chère. Vous vous souvenez ? Mon Talbert, par bonté d'âme, lui a donné de l'argent juste après qu'elle nous ai contacté, » continua t-elle de mentir. « Tu a bien eu son non et son adresse, n'est ce pas mon fils ? »

Talbert sembla quelque peu perplexe, ne sachant pas trop ce que sa mère attendait de lui, alors sa femme répondit,

« Seulement une adresse à laquelle la contactait, chère belle-mère. Elle ne voulait pas donner son nom. Mais je pense vraiment que si Draco a un fils ou une fille quelque part, quelqu'un devrait la contacter avant qu'il ne se marie. »

Elle se tourna pour regarder Narcissa et dit,

« Vous voulez sûrement savoir qui est votre seul petit-enfant, tante Cissy. Je veux dire, même si ça prend des mois et des mois pour la trouver elle et l'enfant, et que Draco dépasse la limite des trente ans, ça ne vous dérangera pas ? »

Philippa leva les yeux vers Hermione qui se tenait encore debout, immobile, totalement choquée, plus que perdue. Drac la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Philippa se leva elle aussi et dit,

« Ma chère, vous devez bien comprendre qu'un mariage entre vous et mon neveu est aujourd'hui compromis. Il a peut-être une chance de retrouver son enfant, et la femme de son enfant. Il a une fois dit à Marcus Flint qu'il aimé cette femme. Vous ne voulez pas épouser un homme qui en aime une autre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu aimes cette femme ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux se portant vers Draco. « Une femme avec qui tu as, au plus, passé une heure ? Une femme que tu connais à peine. Une femme avec qui tu as seulement eu une relation sexuelle une fois ? Comment est ce possible ? »

« Il a à peine passé un week-end avec vous et pourtant, il vous épouse, » dit Talbert, engouffrant un peu plus de tarte.

« La ferme ! » hurla Hermione. « Draco, est ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Je…je pensais pouvoir à ce moment là, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même à Marcus. »

Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui et se laissa retomber sur son siège.

Lucius dit,

« Mon fils, ne dis plus rien. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas. »

« Laissez moi voir cette photo Lucius ! » cria Hermione en tendant la main.

Lucius se tourna et dit,

« Pourquoi, nous savons tous les deux qui c'est. »

Draco ne savait pas trop ce que cette phrase voulait dire mais il tendit aussi sa main et le supplia,

« Père, puis je voir la photo ? »

« Personne ne va rien voir, » cria Narcissa, se mettant soudainement debout, sa chaise tombant derrière elle comme elle se levait. « Allons tous dans le grand salon pour boire quelque chose et parler. J'ai besoin d'un grand verre de gin, maintenant ! »

Elle s'éloigna de la table et commença à montrer le chemin.

Philippa la suivit, fière d'elle et avec un sourire, parce qu'elle croyait avoir gagné. Constance posa sa main sur le bras de Talbert et suivit la vieille femme.

Lucius offrit son bras à Hermione. Elle le refusa, fixa Draco et dit,

« Draco, je dois te parler, maintenant. »

« Clarifions d'abord la situation Hermione. S'il te plait. Tout est si confus pour le moment. Je ne sais pas comment Philippa et Talbert ont su cela, mais seulement moi, la femme en question, et une autre personne savait pour le bal masqué et la salle de billard, et je trouve difficile à croire que Marcus l'ai dit à tellement de personne qu'une rumeur en est ressorti, donc, ça doit être vrai. Si j'ai vraiment un enfant quelque part, et je ne dis pas que cela signifie que je ne t'épouserais pas, je dois en être sûr ! »

« Parce que tu aimes encore cette femme, » dit doucement Hermione.

Lucius ordonna,

« Allons dans l'autre pièce, maintenant ! »

Hermione porta sa main à son visage et commença à pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Lucius et dit,

« Comment peut-il aimer quelqu'un avec qui il a seulement fait l'amour une fois ? Si seulement, j'avais su. Ca aurait changé tellement de choses, Lucius. Ca nous aurait tous préservé d'un immense chagrin. »

Draco fronça les sourcils parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cette déclaration et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait seulement clarifier tout ce gâchis et que Hermione arrête de pleurer.

Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il l'entoura autour de son bras et la mena vers le salon. Draco marchait derrière eux, ayant l'impression d'être un fou, un lâche, la pire personne sur terre. Il aimait Hermione maintenant, mais il devait savoir s'il avait un enfant. Il le devait.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre pièce, mais Narcissa se tenait sur le seuil et attrapa le bras de Lucius. Hermione rentra dans la pièce sans lui, toujours en larmes. Draco commença à rentrer derrière elle mais il vit la petite Alice descendre le large escalier, son dragon en peluche traînant derrière elle. Il regarda à l'intérieur du salon, vit Hermione se dirigeait vers le bar, pensa qu'elle s'en sortirait pour un moment seule avec sa famille, et il se dirigea vers Alice.

« Lucius ? » siffla Narcissa de l'extérieur du grand salon.

Il fit tourner son verre dans sa main, offrit ses excuses aux autres tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le grand salon, et alla avec son ex-femme dans le couloir.

« Oui, mon amour ? » demanda t-il.

« Tout d'abord, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit-elle, tapant son torse fortement.

Il grimaça de douleur.

« Ensuite, que crois tu faire en encourageant cette femme et ces mensonges ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ment ! Elle essaye ouvertement de provoquer Miss Granger ! »

« Je ne crois pas mon amour, » dit-il.

Elle le frappa à nouveau.

« Cissy, s'il te plait, arrête de me frapper. Je suis vieux maintenant, et j'ai tendance à me blesser rapidement. Si tu veux enfin essayer un peu de S&M, chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire depuis que nous sommes mariés, nous pourrons le faire plus tard. »

Elle le frappa encore plus fort.

Il en cria presque, mais à la place, il dit,

« Apparemment, il semble que Philippa ne sait rien. C'est donc tout à notre avantage. Elle prétend connaître l'identité de la liaison de Draco il y a cinq ans. Elle n'a aucune idée que c'est Miss Granger et bien sûr, elle ne se doute pas que nous le savons. »

« Mais Draco ne le sait pas ! » grimaça Narcissa. « Elle essaye de lui mettre le doute. Elle essaie de lui faire croire qu'il a un enfant dehors donc il va abandonner Alice et Hermione en faveur de ce prétendu enfant, quand son enfant est en réalité juste sous son toit à cet instant précis ! »

Elle tapa son torse de sa main droite, puis avec la gauche. Il eut une expression de douleur à chaque coup.

Il posa son verre sur l'une des tables se trouvant dans le couloir (la plus grande partie ayant déjà rejoint le sol à chaque coup qu'il recevait) et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Et ? Même si elle fait appel à un imposteur avec un enfant, nous serons à même de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas qui ils prétendent être ! Nous avons encore toutes les cartes en main, Cissy. Nous savons tout ! Nous savons la vérité et elle non. C'est parfait. Laisse la s'emmêler elle-même dans ses propres mensonges. La seule chose que cela pourrait entraîner, c'est forcer Hermione à dire à Draco la vérité avant le mariage, ce que j'ai l'espoir d'éviter. »

Elle éloigna ses mains de lui et dit,

« Et s'il réagissait mal ? S'il agissait bêtement et gâchait tout, comme il en a l'habitude, et qu'il s'en ailler sans l'épouser ? Alors quoi, Lucius ? Pire encore, que faire s'il essaie d'éloigner Alice de Hermione ? Un enfant sans femme ne lui garantira pas son héritage, ni le rendra heureux ! »

Lucius resta silencieux un moment. Narcissa frappa à nouveau son torse d'une main d'abord puis de l'autre, criant en même temps,

« Tu…ne…penses….pas….réellement…à ça…. ! »

Elle le frappa une dernière fois, très fort, puis dit,

« Et que faire si Hermione s'enfuit en prenant Alice et que nous ne les voyons plus jamais ? Philippa a fait toutes ces réflexions au cours du dîner à propos de son ex-mari et combien Alice lui manquera ! Ca pourrait effrayé Hermione dès maintenant ! »

Lucius attrapa les épaules de Narcissa et dit,

« Personne n'éloignera ma petite fille de moi, et mon fils EPOUSERA Hermione Granger, et il HERITERA de tout ce qu'il doit hériter ! Pour la première fois dans l'histoire des Malfoy, quelqu'un aura une fichue fin heureuse et je te promet que si tu me frappes encore une fois, je te frapperais en retour ! »

Il l'éloigna de lui et retourna dans le grand salon, Narcissa sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Hermione sortir en courant de la pièce et hurler à Philippa,

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, je n'épouserais pas Draco ! »

**Suspense suspense, qu'est ce que Hermione va réellement faire ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez la discussion entre Draco et Alice, et ce qui se passe entre Philippa et Hermione pendant que Lucius et Narcissa sont dans le couloir ! Non, je ne vous mets pas l'eau à la bouche ! Mdr J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre, j'ai tendance à ne pas me relire ! :-)**

**En tout cas, sachez que si vous vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai particulièrement aimé vos reviews fort sympathique, comme toujours, et très encourageants ! Merci à vous ! -)**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila la suite ! =)  
****Merci pour tous vos reviews, merci à ceux qui mettent en alerte, car si pour vous c'est les chapitres qui vous rendent heureux, moi c'est vos reviews ! ^^**

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**J'adore tes reviews plein de compliments pour moi ! =))))  
****Ne t'inquiète pas, le happy end viendra, je te le promets ! xD  
****Oui, en effet, mon travail est très très très bien fait ! Mdr J'aimerais que les autres lecteurs prennent exemple sur tes reviews ! xDD  
****Si par hasard tu me laisses ton e-mail, je t'enverrais peut-être un extrait (un peu du début par exemple) du prochain chapitre ! Enfin si ça te donne envie, je ne veux pas t'obliger ! Mdr  
****Merci encore pour tes reviews !  
****Bisous**

**Et sans plus attendre, le prochain chapitre !  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 :**** Le bonheur a un prix terrible**

_« Pourquoi ne pas être heureux du premier coup ? Combien de fois le bonheur est détruit par l'anticipation, une folle anticipation ? » Jane Austen_

_« Le bonheur n'est pas une récompense. C'est quelque chose pour laquelle on doit beaucoup, beaucoup travaillé, et même là, ça arrive rarement enfin, c'est ma propre expérience. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Peu importe ce que nous faisons pour être heureux, nous ne sommes heureux que lorsque nous y renonçons, et alors là, ça vient naturellement. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco commença à s'avancer vers le grand salon derrière Lucius et Hermione, mais sa mère tira Lucius sur le côté pour lui parler dans le couloir. Le reste de la famille rentra devant eux. Draco allait entrer lui aussi, mais il vit Alice descendre le large escalier, traînant son dragon en peluche derrière elle. Il regarda à l'intérieur du salon, vit Hermione se dirigeait vers le bar, pensa qu'elle s'en sortirait pour un moment seule avec sa famille, et il se dirigea vers Alice. Il contourna ses parents qui semblaient se disputer, sa mère tapant le torse de Lucius.

Montant quelques marches et attrapant sa main, Draco dit,

« Miss Alice, pourquoi es tu encore réveillée ? »

Encore mieux, il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle rodait sans celle toute seule.

« J'ai vu maman rentrer dans cette pièce. Pleurait elle ? » demanda Alice.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main.

« Un petit peu. »

Draco ne voulait pas mentir à la petite fille. Il ne croyait pas qu'il fallait mentir aux enfants. Il avait une opinion bien précise sur ce sujet. Il pensait que l'on devait mentir aux adultes et seulement à eux.

« Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? » demanda Alice en faisant la moue. « Est-ce que je dois y aller pour la rendre heureuse ? »

Peut-être aurait il du lui mentir.

« Non, je la rendrais heureuse. Elle ira bien. »

Draco s'avança pour se retrouver à sa hauteur dans l'escalier.

« Papa avait l'habitude de faire pleurer maman, » dit Alice.

Draco n'aimait pas l'entendre dire ça.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne savait quoi dire d'autre.

Alice hocha la tête, s'assit dans les escaliers et ajouta,

« Parfois, ils criaient l'un contre l'autre, puis il partait pour un autre de ses voyages et maman allait s'enfermer dans la chambre ou la salle de bain et elle pleurait. Elle ne pleurait jamais en face de moi, mais parfois, je l'entendais. Une fois, je l'ai entendu pleurer alors que c'était la nuit, et j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. »

Draco détestait entendre ceci. Il détestait penser que Hermione était aussi malheureuse, mais il détestait aussi qu'Alice soit mêlée à tout cela. Alice n'avait pas fini avec cette histoire, et elle continua,

« Je suis allée dans sa chambre et j'ai mit ma peluche en forme de tortue dans le lit de maman cette nuit là, pour faire partir ses cauchemars. Son nom est Thomas, et dedans, il y avait une boîte à musique. Ca jouait une berceuse. »

Elle tapota l'escalier à côté d'elle et Draco sourit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait à Hermione le premier jour, quand il avait voulu qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. C'était amusant comme lui et Alice se ressemblait.

« Je serais là pour te protéger toi et ta maman des cauchemars à partir de maintenant, donc n'ai pas peur, » dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il prit son dragon et dit,

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« J'en change souvent. Ces temps ci, c'est Donald. »

« Original, » plaisanta Draco.

Il redressa la cravate du dragon et le plaça sur les genoux de la petite fille.

« Alice, parle moi de ton père. »

« Il s'appelle Kevin, il habite au Canada et il est marié à une femme qui s'appelle Lauren, mais c'est seulement mon prétendu papa, » dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, quand nous quittions le Canada, maman lui a dit qu'il ne lui tirerait pas un sou de plus, et que d'ailleurs, il n'était pas mon vrai père de toute façon, donc il doit être mon prétendu père. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. »

Draco commençait aussi à se demander ce que cela voulait dire.

« Il te manque ? »

« Parfois. Il voyageait beaucoup. »

Alice leva la main et tira sur la cravate de Draco. Il sourit puis il vit qu'elle touchait ce qui la retenait. C'était également un serpent.

« Est-ce qu'il travaillait beaucoup ? C'était des voyages d'affaires ? » demanda Draco à Alice.

Elle se leva, quand elle le fit, le dragon en peluche glissa de ses genoux et tomba de quelques marches et elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

« Non, il n'avait pas de travail. »

« Alice, reviens ici s'il te plait, » ordonna Draco.

Alice se pencha pour attraper le dragon mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle remonta les trois marches précédemment descendues, et se rassit à côté de Draco.

Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

« S'il ne travaillait pas, pourquoi partait-il aussi souvent ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Elle toucha sa cravate à nouveau.

« J'aime beaucoup ce serpent en argent. Il ressemble à celui que grand-père m'a donné. »

« C'est le même, il est juste plus petit, » fit remarquer Draco.

Alice le regarda de ses grands yeux gris et dit,

« Peut-être que si tu donnes celui là à maman, elle sera à nouveau heureuse. Celui que grand-père m'a donné m'a rendu heureuse. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire maintenant ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. »

Draco ne pouvait pas supporter d'autres atteintes à son cœur ce soir, l'empathie que la petite fille avait pour sa mère venait de briser le dernier morceau de cœur qu'il lui restait. Il essaya de sourire (c'était ça ou pleurer), et lui promis.

« Je vais aller là-bas et la rendre heureuse, promis. Tout ira bien. »

Il la souleva et la serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer aimer un enfant plus qu'il n'aimait cette petite fille. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette femme masquée autant qu'il aimait Hermione. Néanmoins, s'il avait son propre enfant là-dehors, alors rien ne l'empêcherait d'être avec lui, envers et contre tout.

Il se leva avec Alice dans ses bras, se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage et s'assit sur la première marche. Il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser partir, ou à la mettre au lit. Il la mit à côté d'elle et dit,

« J'aime beaucoup ce pyjama. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son pyjama. Il était vert avec des dragons, elle hausa les épaules et dit d'une manière qui paraissait très adulte,

« Tu sais combien j'aime les dragons. »

Il se mit à rire et serra ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui.

« Alice, dis m'en plus sur ton père. Dis le moi encore, honnêtement, est ce qu'il te manque ? »

« Parfois, » dit-elle.

Elle commença à jouer avec les boutons en ivoire de la veste de Draco. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu depuis que ta maman et lui sont divorcés ? » s'enquit-il.

« Maman a dit que je ne le verrais plus trop maintenant. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Draco.

Alice se leva et se mit à monter l'escalier. Il tira sur sa chemise et dit,

« Où vas-tu ? Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? »

« Je ne suis pas censé en parler, » révéla Alice.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quels genre de choses une petite fille de quatre ans ne devait elle pas dire ?

« Tu peux me le dire, je te promets que je ne me mettrais pas en colère, ni maman. »

Alice monta quelques marches, puis les redescendit et les monta à nouveau avant de se rasseoir quelques marches plus haut que lui. Draco se tourna doucement dans l'escalier plutôt étroit pour la regarder, et au lieu de ça, il vit Ingrid se dépêcher de descendre.

« Mr Malfoy, je jure, je n'étais pas endormie cette fois, mais je pensais qu'Alice l'était ! » s'exclama la vieille femme.

« C'est bon, Ingrid, mais s'il vous plait, ramenait là dans la nurserie et ne la laissait pas descendre à nouveau. Il se passe des choses ce soir qui ne faut pas qu'une petite fille entende, compris ? »

La femme acquiesça et demanda,

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ca ira. »

Il descendit en courant les escaliers, vit ses parents se disputaient et les dépassa au moment où Philippa disait,

« Il va probablement venir en Angleterre et vos poursuivre en justice pour avoir la garde, et personne ne pourra lui en vouloir ! Vous essayez de lui voler son propre enfant, de la même façon que cette femme a privé Draco de son enfant ! Votre ex-mari mérite plus cette enfant que vous, sale sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione serra les poings et hurla,

« Pour votre information, j'ai payé ce bâtard ! Il a prit tout l'argent que j'avais ! Je lui ai donné chaque gallion, en échange il ne devait plus rien avoir à faire avec ma fille ! Car c'est ce qu'elle est, elle est ma fille ! Il m'a laissé sans un sou, mais ça en valait la peine parce que j'avais ma fille, j'avais ma dignité et rien ni personne ne m'enlèvera l'un ou l'autre. »

« Si vous vous souciez tellement de votre fille, vous devriez mettre son bien être avant le vôtre ! » rugit Philippa.

Et enfonçant un peu plus le clou, elle dit,

« Et si vous aviez vraiment votre dignité, vous n'épouseriez jamais un homme qui ne vous aimes pas et en particulier un homme qui se marie avec vous seulement pour avoir son héritage ! »

Draco allait protester et mettre fin à la conversation, mais lorsque cette dernière phrase fut dite, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais d'abord, elle se retourna et dit,

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça, je n'épouserais pas Draco ! »

Et elle sortit en courant de la pièce tandis que Draco entrait.

« Eh bien, Draco, mon garçon, » dit Philippa en regardant Draco, assise sur le canapé. « Je pense que tu as ta réponse. Voici la preuve. Elle se marie avec toi seulement pour ton argent. Elle n'est pas assez belle pour toi, pas assez bien, ou, si j'ose dire, assez pure pour toi. Laisse Talbert t'aider à trouver ton enfant Draco. Est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas avoir ton propre enfant à aimer, et pas une pauvre petite belle-fille capricieuse ? Qui sait ? La mère n'est peut-être pas mariée. Tu pourrais l'épouser, avoir ton enfant, et avoir une conclusion heureuse à ce désordre sordide. J'admets que la femme du bal masqué n'est peut-être pas la mère de ton enfant. Je fais juste des suppositions car je connais les deux histoires, donc tu dois prendre ton temps et faire le tri dans tout ça, et découvrir la vérité. »

Draco fixa avec indignation la femme, à court de mots.

« Certes, tout ne se fera pas en deux mois, mais ton père et ta mère ont plein d'argent. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne laisseront pas leur unique fils dans la misère, et ton père vivra dans le manoir Malfoy jusqu'à sa mort, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de toit. Cela signifie seulement qu'un autre Malfoy héritera de tout cela quand il sera mort, et non pas son fils. Mais est ce que ça change quoique ce soit ? Tu as ta propre maison à Londres. Tu n'as pas besoin du manoir Malfoy ou même de Whitehall. Tu n'en as pas eu besoin et tu n'en auras jamais. »

Les arguments de Philippa se tarissaient et elle était extrêmement heureuse de la façon dont la soirée s'était déroulée.

Elle termina avec,

« Penses y Draco. Cette sang de bourbe et sa sale gosse de sang mêlé ne sont pas assez bien pour porté le nom des Malfoy et encore moins entrés dans le cercle des Malfoy. »

Philippa se mit debout, triomphante et sourit de bonheur.

Draco dévisagea la femme face à lui et avant qu'il puisse lui dire qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir, ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et ce qu'il pensait d'elle, Narcissa rentra dans la pièce, avança jusqu'à elle et la gifla. Elle dit,

« Ca c'est parce que je ne peux pas taper Lucius sans qu'il me tape en retour ! Maintenant, tu quittes immédiatement cette maison, Philippa, et tu peux prendre ton fils qui n'arrête pas de geindre et ta vache de belle-fille. Si tu dis à nouveau quelque chose contre Hermione ou Alice, je te jetterais personnellement un sort ! »

Draco sourit à sa mère et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher Hermione.

Draco était consterné par le comportement de sa famille, mais il avait pensé que ça se déroulerait beaucoup moins bien. Il était désolé que Hermione soit prise entre deux feux. Il savait qu'elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, elle avait prouvé que depuis le début de leur vie, mais il sentait que c'était le moment pour lui de prendre soin d'elle, et il avait lamentablement échoué.

Le sentiment d'échec était une émotion qu'il connaissait bien, malheureusement. La vison qu'il avait eu d'elle à la fin de…. le menton levé, les poings serrés, la mâchoire serrée, ça resterait à jamais gravé en lui. Il savait que sa tante mentait. Pourquoi Hermione ne le voyait elle pas ? Puis le moment où elle avait dit, juste avant de quitter la pièce, 'Très bien, dans ce cas là, je n'épouserais pas Draco' l'avait profondément choqué.

Il aurait du rester à ses côtés à chaque instant. Il avait pu sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et en elle à partir du moment où il avait passé la porte du salon. Malgré ses faux sourires et son attitude calme lors des attaques pendant le dîner, Draco savait qu'elle était en colère. Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps, et il avait déjà vu ce regard de désespoir sur son visage avant. En grandissant, il était généralement la cause de ce regard. Diable, s'il voulait être honnête, il en était aussi la cause ce soir.

C'était son idée de faire semblant pour le mariage, c'était son plan de venir à Whitehall. Tout le long, ça avait été aussi son plan que ça devienne un vrai mariage, même si elle pensait que l'idée du mariage de convenance était la sienne. C'était sa faute si son père avait un frère cadet qui avait épousé une salope et qui avait eu un fils stupide. D'accord, ce dernier point ce n'était pas sa faute, mais la faute de son grand-père.

Draco errait à travers les falaises et les collines pour trouver Hermione depuis une heure, avec l'aide du sort de 'pointe au nord', et il était inquiet. Que faire si elle avait prit Alice et qu'elle était partie ? Que faire si elle était tombée du haut d'une falaise ? Que faire si au moment où il la trouvait elle le frappait comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année à Poudlard ? Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentirait si elle partait. Il aurait du arrêter les attaques de sa tante lors du dîner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et pour cela, il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Il la vit finalement de loin. Elle était assise à même le sol à côté d'un vieil appentis qui était appuyé contre le flanc d'une falaise, et utilisé pour la navigation de plaisance.

La nuit était si noire qu'il avait failli ne pas l'apercevoir si elle n'avait pas allumé un petit feu dans un cercle de roche à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, mais avant qu'il puisse trouver les bons mots, elle leva les yeux et dit,

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, étendant ses longues jambes loin du feu et dit,

« Je vais te dire ce que je veux, je veux t'épouser Hermione. Je le veux vraiment. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux. »

Elle pointa du doigt vers un bâtiment au loin et dit,

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? »

Draco était confus. Allaient-ils discuter de ce qui c'était passé durant et après le dîner ou allait il l'emmener faire le tour du domaine à minuit ? Il dit,

« Ce petit bâtiment, c'est le hangar à bateaux. Les quais sont à côté, tu vois ? »

Il pointa lui aussi du doigt vers eux.

Elle se leva, lui attrapa la main, l'aida à se lever et dit,

« Viens. »

Ils marchèrent dans l'obscurité vers la petite enceinte. Il se précipita et se retourna pour éteindre le feu qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux avec sa baguette avant d'être trop loin.

« Est-ce que tu me kidnappes ? » demanda t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle marcha plus vite, le tirant avec sa main jusqu'au hangar à bateaux.

« Est-ce que tu m'emmènes là bas pour m'assassiner afin que personne n'entende à la maison, parce que je dois te prévenir, je crie très fort et comme une petite fille, » plaisanta t-il.

Elle se retourna, le regard puis fit volte face.

Il y avait une petite barque et une grosse chaloupe amarrées. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la structure en bois gris foncé et Hermione essaya d'ouvrir la porte. C'était verrouillé. Elle leva sa baguette, dit un simple mot,

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il faisait plus fondre à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur mais il y avait une bougie sur la table basse à côté de la porte, alors Draco l'alluma.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux debout au milieu de la pièce, regardant tout autour.

« Eh bien, tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici, qu'as-tu l'intention de me faire ? » demanda t-il sérieusement.

« Penses tu vraiment encore à m'épouser, même après tout ce que cette horrible femme a dit, même après avoir reçu cette chouette, même après tout cela ? » demanda t-elle, lasse. « Même si je t'ai menti. Je l'ai fait, tu le sais. J'ai un terrible secret. Je t'ai menti pendant des années à propos de quelque chose, et tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. »

« Oui, mon cœur, je veux t'épouser, je sais que je pourrais tout te pardonner, et pour une quelconque raison, » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, « je n'ai plus peur que tu me tues. »

La faible lumière sur la table exagérait toutes les ombres de la pièce, allongeant les unes, raccourcissant les autres. Il se tourna pour la regarder. La bougie offrait seulement une lumière partielle sur son visage. La moitié de son visage, le haut de son visage, était dans l'ombre, et la moitié inférieure était éclairée par une faible et douce lumière tremblotante, presque comme si _elle portait un masque._

Alors, il su.

**Ne vous avais je pas promis des rebondissements ? Mdr  
****J'essayerais de traduire la suite ce soir, mais je ne vous promet rien, soyons clair ! =)  
****Bon j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! Pourquoi pas laissez un petit review pour me le dire ? -)**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chose promise, chose du ! Je vous poste déjà la suite eh oui ! Mdr  
****Merci pour vos reviews bien qu'il ne soit pas nombreux puisque je mets la suite aussi vite ! Mais même s'il y en a eu peu, ils ont tous été très gentils alors merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir son travail apprécié ! ^^**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**Certes si je n'étais pas là, tu ne la lirais pas, mais si vous n'étiez pas là, je n'aurais pas forcément le courage de la traduire ! =))  
****Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Quand je l'ai lue, j'étais sûre qu'elle plairait à plus d'un ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Cee :**

**Elle n'est pas seulement bien, elle est géniale ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis ! XD  
****Merci pour le compliment et le review ! Ca me fait plaisir !  
****Bisous**

**Réponse pour Ecathe38 :**

**J'avoue, je la déteste aussi, mais malheureusement, ils ne sont pas décidés à la torturer…dommage ! =))  
****Oui, Draco le sait réellement, je pensais d'ailleurs que ça se voyait dans les chapitres, enfin je mélange peut-être ! ^^  
****Ne t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de laisser un review à chaque chapitre, un petit de temps à autre, ça fait plaisir aussi !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**J'aime comment débute ton review plein de compliments ! ^^  
****Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu apprécies cette fiction et la traduction que je fais, c'est toujours agréable de voir son travail récompensé ! =)  
****La réaction de Draco sera pleine de surprise je peux te l'assurer, et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte en lisant le chapitre qui suit !  
****A bientôt !**

**Et maintenant, à vous tous qui lisez ceci, bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 18 :**** La vérité, toute la vérité, mais à la manière de Draco**

_« Lorsqu'un avis est général, il est souvent vrai. » Jane Austen_

_« Si je crois que quelque chose est vrai, alors ça l'est, que quelqu'un d'autre y croit ou non. L'opinion des autres ne veut presque rien dire pour moi. Si je crois que quelque chose n'est pas vrai, alors par déduction, ça ne l'est pas. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Draco, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans. » Hermione Granger_

_« Dis à tout le monde ce que tu as à dire, et garde ton opinion pour toi. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Tu n'as pas lu la citation de Jane Austen ? Lorsqu'un avis est général, il est souvent vrai. Il est généralement admis par tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire que tu agis comme un enfant immature. » Hermione Granger_

_« Tu peux croire ce que tout le monde croit, ou tu peux croire ce que tu vois de tes propres yeux. Ce sont les seules possibilités dans la vie. » Draco Malfoy, encore une fois._

* * *

Mon dieu, il connaissait son secret. Du plus profond de son coeur, s'il devait être honnête, il le savait depuis le moment où il avait vu Alice dans ce parc, mais il était resté dans le déni jusque là. A cet instant, il savait sans aucun doute quel était son secret, et il s'en fichait.

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, et il était sûr qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il s'avança à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, attrapa son bras, qui était très froid. Elle s'arracha de son étreinte et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui fit qu'elle était totalement dans l'obscurité.

"Non, ne me touche pas. Je dois te dire quelque chose et ce sera plus facile si tu ne me touches pas. Je t'ai prévenu que je devais te dire mon secret. Laisse moi te le dire, et quand je l'aurais fait, tu ne voudras peut-être plus m'épouser, Draco. Ca ne compte pas ce que ta tante a dit. Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Après tout ce qui c'est passé ce soir, après tout ce que ta tante a dit, tu changeras peut-être quant au fait de te marier avec moi, et si c'est le cas, je comprendrais. Cependant, une des choses qui a eu lieu ce soir, une des choses qui t'a été dite, était un mensonge total, et ce que je vais te dire va discréditer ce mensonge. Ca te fera peut-être me détester aussi. Je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai eu mes raisons pour toutes ces choses."

"Est ce que tu m'aimes ?" demanda t-elle. "Nous venons juste de nous retrouver, pouvons nous réellement parler d'amour ? D'ailleurs, je te connais bien Draco, je te connais depuis que tu es un petit garçon. Parfois j'ai l'impression de te connaitre mieux que moi-même et tu vas me détester quand je te dirais ce secret."

"Alors ne me le dit pas!"

Dans sa tête, il criait: 'JE CONNAIS CE PUTAIN DE SECRET ET JE M'EN FICHE!' mais il ne réussit pas à prononcer ces mots. Il y avait seulement une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il tenait toujours son bras dans l'une de ses mains, alors il la tira plus près de lui, puis enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle de façon à ce que les siens soient bloqués. Elle s'agita et essaya de se dégager, mais il était trop fort.

« Lâche moi ! C'est ridicule ! Je dois te le dire. »

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Draco, nous devons parler. Nous ne pouvons pas l'éviter. Je dois te dire mon secret ! Tu dois le savoir. »

« NON ! »

Ca semblait être le seul mot qu'il connaissait. Il le cria à plusieurs reprises,

« Non, non, non et non ! »

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'après chaque non, il l'embrassait. Il criait puis l'embrasser, criait puis l'embrasser, pour la faire taire, et ça fonctionnait. Son emprise se détendit et ses mains se déplacèrent vers son dos et ses cheveux. Hermione posa ses bras autour de son cou.

Sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne, plongeant, bougeant, et sans l'anticiper et sans penser aux conséquences, ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à tomber sur d'anciennes toiles à même le sol. Il fit tomber sa veste, lui enleva ses chaussures, pressa son corps contre le sien et dit,

« Je ne veux rien entendre sortir de ta bouche, à part des gémissements de plaisirs pendant que nous faisons l'amour. »

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les mains de chacun se posaient sur le corps de l'autre. Elle l'aida à défaire sa chemise, il enleva sa robe de ses épaules. Elle défit son pantalon. Il arracha son soutien-gorge. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de lumière. Il voulait la voir à nouveau. Voir si elle était aussi belle qu'il s'en rappelait. Il fouilla dans son pantalon au sol, trouva sa baguette, la dirigea vers la bougie et fit augmenter la lumière. La flamme vacilla et brilla à l'aide de la magie.

Elle était à côté de lui sur le lit de fortune que formaient les toiles vierges et il était en admiration. Il se redressa, ses mains parcourant ses épaules, ses bras, se baladant autour de ses seins, jusqu'à son ventre, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa culotte. Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour le soutenir.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser son ventre.

« Draco, s'il te plait, avant de continuer, est ce que je peux te dire mon secret ? » demanda t-elle, caressant ses cheveux tandis que la bouche de Draco remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Je te veux autant que tu me veux, mais je tiens aussi à te dire ceci. »

Quand il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, il l'embrassa longuement avant de la réprimander en disant,

« Hermione, la bonne réponse quand un mec te dit qu'il t'aime, c'est de lui dire la même chose en retour. Ecoute, j'ai passé une terrible soirée, et toi aussi. Ne la gâche pas encore plus en me disant ce putain de secret, spécialement si tu penses que ça va m'énervé. Je n'aime pas être énervé. »

Si elle lui disait son secret (secret qu'il connaissait déjà), ils devraient en parler, et la conversation durerait longtemps et franchement, il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait faire l'amour à cette femme à nouveau…sa femme mystérieuse, sa beauté masquée, la mère de son enfant.

Alice était son enfant, et il se fichait de la manière dont ça s'était fait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'est que ce soit vrai, et qu'ils soient ensemble maintenant. Ca n'avait pas d'importance la façon dont il l'avait découvert, la seule chose qui importait, c'est que ce soit vrai.

De sa bouche, il continua de tracer un chemin le long de sa peau, qui brillait à la lumière douce de la bougie. De son pouce, il frotta les deux tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils pointent. Ses pensées n'auraient du porter sur rien d'autre que la femme à côté de lui, mais au lieu de ça, elles portaient sur l'incroyable solitude qu'il avait ressenti pendant si longtemps, et sur le fait que cette solitude sera maintenant comblé chaque jour qui passe par sa nouvelle famille. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et il était si heureux qu'il était assez égoïste pour l'avoir attendu.

Ses mains caressaient doucement ses seins. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux. Les yeux de Draco étaient noirs et remplis de désir et, quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les siens, elle vit le même désir, la même envie, le même besoin, la même soif qu'elle avait déjà vu une fois auparavant.

Elle regarda fixement ses yeux. Le hangar à bateaux était encore trop sombre pour voir ses pupilles dilatées, mais elle pouvait voir son envie dans ses yeux. Son souffle chaud brûlait contre sa joue comme il penchait la tête, et sa bouche chaude proche de la sienne, ses mains sur son visage le tirant vers le haut jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent. C'était plus que de l'envie ou du désir. C'était familier et réel, mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle réclamait chaque jour de sa vie.

Et pour ce faire, elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Maintenant, il gémissait comme sa langue rencontrait la sienne, s'enfonçant, goûtant chaque parcelle. Tout était si mémorable et réel.

Hermione poussa sur son coup, son torse nu s'éloignant de sa poitrine, et elle arrêta de l'embrasser et dit,

« Laisse moi te le dire, s'il te plait. »

« Je te promets, si tu dis encore un mot, je t'étrangle, » promit-il, penchant sa tête afin de l'embrasser longuement pour l'effrayer. Il posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, son corps s'appuyant contre le sien.

Ils étaient un contraste à eux seuls… la lumière contre les ténèbres, la violence contre la douceur. Draco avait même pensé qu'ils étaient le bien contre le mal mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui représentait le mal et qui représentait le bien. Elle lui avait menti pendant tellement d'années. Elle l'avait tenu éloigné de son enfant. Tout de même, connaissant Hermione Granger comme il la connaît, et sachant qu'elle était généralement une femme pleine de principes, il savait qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, et peu importe ses raisons, il ne voulait pas encore les savoir. Il voulait qu'elle conserve encore un peu son secret. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être avait-il peur que si elle lui disait son secret, tout s'évaporerait.

Son érection était pressée contre elle, pressé contre le haut de ses cuisses, dur contre son clitoris. Elle balança ses hanches et lui se frotta. Il savait qu'il la voulait plus qu'il ne voulait la vie elle-même.

Il savait aussi d'expérience que le sexe avec elle, c'était explosif. Il enleva son caleçon, elle enleva la dernière barrière à leur désir qu'elle portait et rapidement, ils n'étaient plus que des corps emmêlés et des souffles chauds, se mouvant sur le sol.

Enfin, il se mit au dessus d'elle, plaça une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il la pénétra. Il plaça ses mains sous ses hanches afin de la surélever.

Les mains de Hermione allèrent de ses hanches à ses fesses, le pressant contre elle un peu plus fort.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tels encouragements, mais il apprécié tout de même d'en avoir.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir encore plus en elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence partout, dedans, dehors, partout. Il s'enfonça en elle, l'embrassant de baisers qui s'approfondissaient à chaque poussées qu'il faisait. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, la pinçant doucement, et cette sensation la fit crier un peu plus tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser.

Elle cria alors qu'elle avait un orgasme. Il s'arracha finalement à sa bouche, descendant sur son épaule et cria son plaisir dans son cou puis s'effondra au dessus d'elle.

Il était lourd et elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Elle dit alors,

« Je t'aime, mais tu dois absolument bouger de là. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes, cette fois, » dit-il.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait compris sa méprise et ce que sous entendait ces mots, mais elle ne comprit pas leur signification, mais elle était dans un brouillard total suite à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, de sorte qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à la signification de ses paroles. Enfin, il se laissa glisser à ses côtés, chercha sa baguette, et d'un simple 'Accio', une douce couverture usée qui était plié sur une étagère accrochée au mur vint pour les couvrir.

Elle resta sur le dos tandis qu'il se mettait sur le côté. Il fit glisser son index le long de ses lèvres puis l'embrassa rapidement. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était impatiente de lui dire son secret. Elle avait ce regard qui faisait typiquement 'Hermione Granger'.

Donc, pour qu'elle continue à rester silencieuse, il dit,

« J'ai trouvé que le dîner était agréable, pas toi ? La conversation lors de ce dîner était absolument fascinante. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et se mit à rire. Elle remonta les genoux, posa ses mains sur son visage et même en trembla. Elle riait et riait, il se joignit à elle, et quand il retira finalement les mains du visage de Hermione, elle ne riait plus, elle pleurait.

« Ah zut, mon cœur, la plupart des femmes ne pleurent pas après que je leur ai fait l'amour pour la première fois, » dit-il.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il avait ajouté ceci parce qu'il était déterminé à ce qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer pourquoi c'était si important, mais ça l'était. Juste pour aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il savait, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise.

Elle s'essuya les yeux quand il la tira à ses côtés, contre son corps. Voulait il vraiment la câliner ? Ils avaient commencé à se câliner sur la table de billard, il y a presque de ça cinq ans, et elle avait tout gâché en partant et en ne lui révélant jamais qui elle était. Elle plaça sa main sur le cœur de Draco.

« Est-ce que tu vas chercher ton enfant et cette femme avec qui tu as couché lors de ce bal ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

« Hermione, est ce que nous pouvons ne pas parler e ça maintenant ? »

Draco posa un bras sur ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Draco, ne pas parler des choses désagréables ne les fera pas disparaître. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr parce que j'aimerais bien différer cette conversation ? » la taquina t-il.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et dit,

« Nous n'avons pas parlé une seule fois de cette salope de Philippa et de ce troll de Talbert, et je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont partis. Ma mère l'a frappé au visage juste après que tu es quitté cette pièce en courant, en hurlant par la même occasion que tu ne m'épouserais pas. Puis, ma mère lui a dit de prendre son déjanté de fils, sa stupide belle fille et de foutre le camp de Whitehall. Elle lui a dit de ne plus jamais faire une remarque désobligeante sur toi ou Alice ou elle viendra la mort arrivé par la baguette de ma mère. »

« Vraiment ? Narcissa l'a frappé ? »

Hermione sourit.

« J'aime beaucoup cette femme. »

« Oui, tu as toujours aimé taper les gens, n'est ce pas ? Mère a même un peu tapé père dans le couloir avant que nous rentrions dans le salon. Je pense qu'il était aussi un peu choqué. Pendant que j'y pense, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Draco.

« Que j'adore cette femme ? »

Hermione se redressa, chercha sa robe, et commença à s'habiller.

Draco se redressa, chercha ses vêtements, lui lança ses sous-vêtements en même temps. Et, tandis qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'habiller, il dit,

« Non, est ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit quand tu es sortie en courant comme une lâche du salon criant que jamais tu ne m'épouserais. »

« Lâche ? »

Hermione avait une de ses chaussures dans sa main et frappa le bras de Draco avec, très fort, avant de la passer à son pied.

« Cette femme remettait en question ma dignité. »

« Qui se soucie de la dignité ? »

Draco se leva, se frottant le bras après avoir lutté pour mettre son pantalon.

« J'ai vécu près de trente ans sans une once de dignité et je vais bien. »

« Tu es totalement fou, » décida Hermione.

Elle tourna le dos à Draco et dit,

« Ferme ma robe s'il te plait ? »

Il se rappela avoir fait de même après qu'ils aient fait l'amour lors de ce bal. Il se pencha, embrassa son épaule comme il l'avait fait ce soir là et l'attacha.

Elle se retourna et boutonna sa chemise pour lui. Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il sourit.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant ? » s'enquit elle.

« De la météo, du fait que je suis un merveilleux amant, de l'organisation du mariage, de notre pique-nique de demain, choisis. Ce sont les seuls sujets que nous pouvons aborder. »

Draco se pencha pour attraper sa cravate. Il enleva l'épingle de la cravate, la plaça sur le revers, et mit ensuite sa cravate dans la poche de sa veste.

Hermione soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te le dire ? C'est important et ça a tout à voir avec ce que ta tante t'a dit. »

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et dit,

« Hermione, tu pourras me le dire, mais pas ce soir. S'il te plait, pas ce soir. Peut-être que je reste dans le déni, ou naïf, ou même un enfant gâté au plus profond de moi, avec de nombreuses années de pratique, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de faire à ma manière. S'il te plait, pas ce soir. »

'S'il te plait' répéta t-il à nouveau, cette fois ci dans sa tête.

Elle enleva sa main de sa bouche, la prit dans la sienne, et commença à le tirer vers la porte. Elle se pencha, souffla la bougie et ouvrit la porte. Ils retournèrent à la maison en silence.

« Bien, on va faire à ta manière ce soir, mais éviter les choses ne les fait réellement pas disparaître. »

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la maison, les nuages dans le ciel révélaient quelque peu la lune. Quand ils furent prés de la terrasse, Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, ce qui obligea Draco à s'arrêter.

« Nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection, tu sais, dans le hangar à bateaux. »

« Oui, » dit-il. « Et alors ? »

« J'ai juste pensé que je devais le mentionner, » répondit-elle, traversant le jardin, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Il frappa sur la tête de Hermione et dit,

« Je touche du bois. Je n'ai jamais mit une femme enceinte jusqu'ici, donc tu es en sécurité. »

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, n'est ce pas ?

Cette déclaration la fit s'arrêter net. Il se retourna, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, parce que maintenant elle voulait encore plus lui dire son secret. Merde, il pouvait voir les mots se former dans sa tête avant de sortir de sa bouche. Hermione dit,

« Draco, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. Je dois te le dire. »

A ces mots, Draco s'enfuit loin d'elle, droit vers la maison, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, choquée plus que raison.

« Il est soit fou ou alors il est réellement un enfant gâté, mais putain, je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse. »

**Alors, ne suis-je pas une fille géniale d'avoir mit déjà un autre chapitre ? =)) Ca mérite un petit cadeau, non ? Mdr  
****En tout cas, il y a réellement des rebondissements, non ?  
****J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Avant de vous mettre le prochain chapitre que vous attendez, je suis sûre, avec impatience, j'ai deux trois trucs à dire, et quelques reviews auxquels je dois répondre !  
****Donc déjà, merci ! Même si cette fic' n'est pas de moi, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que ma traduction est tout de même apprécié ! =) Donc je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews fort sympathique ! **

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Ton review m'a tellement effrayé et ne voulant pas me retrouver à la place de Lucius, j'ai vite mit la suite ! :-D  
****J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Anne :**

**Eh oui, c'était prévu, je savais que tu avais plus internet alors je voulais te faire une petite surprise ! Lol  
****J'aime parce qu'on tous d'accord sur le fait que cette tante est une vrai BITCH ! ^^  
****Draco est têtue, donc oui il continue de nier, mais bon, on l'aime comme ça !mdr  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Marine :**

**Heyy ! Merci pour ton petit review fort sympathique !  
****Je me doute que vous aimeriez tous avoir la suite plus vite, mais bon, j'essaie de me tenir à un chapitre par jour, ou deux jours grand max', ce qui est plutôt pas mal, non ? (La fille qu'essaie de se rassurer xD)  
****Ce n'est pas les mecs qui sont compliqués, c'est Draco qui est tordu ! Mdr Mais comme le titre le disait, ils le font à la manière de Draco ! ^^  
****Merci pour tes encouragements !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Inconnue (^^) :**

**Mais y a pas de quoi ! Vous traduire cette fic, ça me permet de la redécouvrir et c'est GENIAL ! =))  
****Oui Draco est choupinet, un peu barge, mais chou ! ^^  
****J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Bien maintenant, à vous qui êtes chez vous, face à l'écran, prêt à me laisser un petite trace de votre passage quand vous aurez fini ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 19 :**

_« Laisser d'autres stylos s'épanchaient sur la culpabilité et la misère. » Jane Austen_

_« Je sais que je ne peux pas éviter les choses désagréables en fuyant, mais je peux faire comme si, non ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« La vérité te délivrera de la culpabilité et de la misère. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco courut jusqu'à sa chambre, verrouilla sa porte par magie, puis, allant beaucoup plus loin, il bloqua l'entrée avec un lourd buffet, juste au cas où Hermione le suive jusqu'ici. Qu'elle essaie de lui dire son secret maintenant.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers son lit. Sur l'oreiller, se trouvait l'enveloppe avec la photo de son enfant, il y avait aussi un mot de son père. Il se pencha, ramassa le tout et lu le mot.

**« Draco, à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe se trouve la photo de ton enfant. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir parlé de cela il y a de ça quatre ans. Je regrette de ne jamais avoir poursuivi cet homme qui a essayé de me faire chanter. Cependant, une chose que je ne regretterais jamais, c'est d'avoir tout fait pour te protéger. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, un jour tu comprendras ça. Je tiens à te protéger encore un peu en te donnant ce conseil. N'ouvre pas cette enveloppe avant ton mariage avec Miss Granger. Cherche cet enfant et sa mère seulement après ton mariage, et enfin, ne demande pas à Miss Granger de te dire son secret avant le mariage. Ca serait tout sauf utile. Là-dessus, tu peux me croire. Je t'aime fils, et je t'aimerais toujours. Ton Père. »**

Draco froissa le mot de sa main et le jeta au sol, changea d'avis, le pressa contre sa cuisse pour lui redonner sa forme originelle et le plaça dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la photo. C'était la photo d'un nouveau-né très chauve, mais aussi très beau. Son bébé. Alice.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il tenta de faire partir le nœud qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge, émit une sorte de gémissement étouffé, puis remit la photo dans l'enveloppe. Cette dernière alla rejoindre le mot de son père dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Alice était sa fille, sa petite fille et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain, enlevant ses vêtements tandis qu'il avançait. Tout ce temps, il pensa à rien d'autre qu'Alice. Cette petite fille si belle, intelligente, séduisante était vraiment la sienne. Elle lui ressemblait. Il avait remarqué ça au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, sur ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris et ses mains collantes.

L'eau chaude de la douche tomba en cascade sur ses muscles fatigués, son visage levé vers le jet d'eau, il ferma les yeux. Hermione Granger était en réalité sa femme mystérieuse. Il s'était souvent demandé si c'était le cas. Il avait longtemps suspecté que ça le soit. Après tout, il était allé dans la même école que cette femme pendant six ans. Il avait connu pendant une grande partie de sa vie, 18 ans, pour être exact presque 19. Même avec son visage caché derrière un masque, et même si sa voix n'avait été qu'un faible murmure ce soit là, au plus profond de son âme, il avait toujours su que c'était elle.

En tout cas, il avait toujours espéré que ce soit vrai.

Draco Malfoy avait passé toute sa vie à éviter les choses déplaisantes. Il essuya le corps avec sa serviette et, se tenant debout devant le miroir embué de la salle de bain, il leva la main et écrit le mot sur le miroir. E-V-I-T-E-R. Quel drôle de mot. Il détestait faire face aux choses désagréables, il avait toujours détestait et il détesterait toujours.

Comme le dit le proverbe, c'est au pied du mur que l'on reconnaît le maçon. Il savait depuis qu'il était tout jeune qu'il devait se marier avant d'avoir trente ans pour hériter, mais il avait attendu deux mois avant son anniversaire pour le faire, et c'est simplement parce qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter jusqu'ici.

Eviter. Il effaça une partie du mot à l'aide de sa main, laissant seulement la lettre 'A'. Puis, verticalement, il écrit le nom de sa fille, A-L-I-C-E. Il essora ses cheveux, les peigna, alla jusqu'à sa chambre, mit un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir, une paire de pantoufle et après avoir retiré le sort de verrouillage et avoir enlevé le buffet, il sortit de sa chambre. Il était temps d'arrêter d'éviter tout. Que le ciel lui vienne en aide, il était temps d'être un homme maintenant qu'il était un père.

Il passa discrètement devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il n'était pas en train de l'éviter. Il voulait simplement ne pas la déranger. Elle dormait probablement. Même si elle ne dormait pas, il ne voulait pas risquer de la voir. Si ça c'était évité, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il marcha jusqu'au troisième étage, le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la nurserie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. La petite Alice se tenait sur ce lit massif, dormant profondément, son dragon en peluche et sa tortue en peluche à côté d'elle. Il y avait un livre partiellement caché sous l'oreiller. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange. Elle avait l'air plus jeune quant elle dormait. Elle semblait différente quand elle n'avait pas la bouche qui bougeait, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il sourit à cette pensée parce qu'il avait souvent pensé la même chose de la mère d'Alice.

Il pensa à la photo du bébé caché dans sa table de nuit, et il éprouva légèrement de la colère et du regret quand il commença à s'interroger sur ce à quoi ressemblait Alice quand elle était un bébé. Quel avait été son premier mot ? Quand avait elle commencé à apprendre à marcher ? Quand avait elle eu des cheveux, parce qu'apparemment, comme tous les Malfoy, elle était chauve à la naissance ? Il se pencha et toucha ses longs cheveux blonds. Il se sentit soudainement sur le point de pleurer.

Il avait tellement manqué de choses. Kevin McKenzie avait tous les souvenirs de son enfance, le salaud, et pas Draco, ce n'était pas juste et à qui était ce la faute ? Il voulait blâmer Hermione mais quelque part, il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement ses raisons. Elle avait sûrement de très bonnes raisons pour avoir prétendu qu'un autre homme était le père de sa fille.

Excepté que cet homme n'était pas son père. Draco l'était, même si cette petite fille disait ne pas vouloir d'un autre père. Dommage. Draco était son père, son vrai père, et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être un 'Papa' pour elle. Il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, à côté du lit, prit sa petite main dans la sienne, et pleura en silence.

Hermione Granger était assise dans un coin de la pièce, dans le noir, invisible pour Draco, et elle commença elle aussi à pleurer.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il savait.

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites. QUOI ? Un si petit chapitre ? Elle se fout de nous ?  
****Mais malheureusement, je ne choisis pas la longueur des chapitres, et je les fais un par un.  
****Toutefois, n'étant pas la dernière des garces (si si promis, je le suis pas ^^), eh bien, je mettrais le prochain chapitre dès demain ! =))  
****Bon j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu car il y a quelques rebondissements, enfin un surtout !**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors ? Ne vous l'avais je pas promis ? =)  
****Ca mériterait bien un petit review ça ! Non… ? Ok, je me tais… =)  
****Je vous sens impatient donc je passe le moment où je vous raconte ma vie, et je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ! **

**Réponse pour Auredronya :**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand tu reviendras tu auras pleiiiiiiiiin de longs chapitres à lire ! =))  
****Je te souhaite quand même de bonne vacance, même si c'est sans cette fic' ! ^^**

**Réponse pour Ecathe38 :**

**Oui notre Draco est quelque peu différent de celui du livre, mais il est encore mieux ! =)))) Enfin, a mon humble avis !  
****Narcissa a déjà obligé l'horrible tante à quitter Whitehall avec un peu de chance, elle arrivera aussi à la tuer discrètement ! Mdr  
****Pour le fait qu'Alice appelle Draco 'papa', je ne t'en dis rien, tu le découvriras par toi-même, ce qui est encore mieux ! Xd  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**Ok, alors à toi, je t'accorde la palme du plus gentil review ! ,-)  
****Non sérieusement, il m'a fait super plaisir et je suis ravie de voir que la rapidité avec laquelle je traduis est reconnu à sa juste valeur par quelques uns ! =)  
****Celui qui suit est moins triste et même avec quelques rebondissements ! Que demander de plus ? ^^  
****A bientôt et encore merci à toi ! x)**

**Chapitre 20 :**** Un pique-nique sous la pluie c'est mieux qu'un sous l'ombre, mais rien n'est mieux que le poney**

_« Personne ne refuse ce qui est trop bien pour lui. » Jane Austen_

_« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vivrais assez pour voir le jour où je ne me sentirais pas digne de quelque chose, mais le jour où cette petite fille m'a appelé papa, je m'en sentais un peu indigne, et peut-être un peu trop heureux. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Nous sommes toujours heureux quand les choses se déroulent bien, et maintenant, je dois avouer, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si ça se passe bien ou pas, donc je ne suis pas sûre d'être heureuse. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione se leva dans la même chaise où elle s'était endormie. Draco avait quitté la chambre d'Alice peu de temps après y être entré, dont elle y resta et après un petit moment, elle s'endormie.

Avant de s'endormir, elle se balança juste sur la chaise et pensa. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à considérer. Elle avait répété ce qu'elle lui dirait plusieurs fois. Il savait qu'il serait en colère contre elle ce matin, et il avait tout le droit de l'être, surtout depuis qu'il avait montré tant de peine la nuit dernière, mais elle ferait en sorte qu'il voit qu'elle était désolé pour tous ces mensonges et ces tromperies, et qu'ils pouvaient toujours s'en sortir. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment il l'avait su. Quand avait-il découvert la vérité ? Avait il seulement découvert la vérité la nuit dernière, de lui-même, ou le savait-il depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que son père lui avait dit ou avait il déduit la vérité grâce à l'évidence en face de lui ?

A parti du moment où ils avaient fait l'amour il y a cinq et conçu Alice, elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Quand elle s'était laissée entraîner dans ce 'mariage de convenance' avec lui, elle savait qu'elle aurait à lui dire la vérité, et elle avait toujours su qu'il le prendrait probablement très mal.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pleurerait. Ca, ça lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il n'avait probablement plus envie de l'épouser. Draco, Narcissa et Lucius étaient probablement déjà en contact avec les meilleurs avocats sorciers dans Londres, et dès qu'elle se montrerait ce matin, ils lui montreraient certainement les papiers pour la garde. Elle allait entrer dans la bataille de sa vie. Elle avait affronté de plus grandes batailles et les avait gagnées, donc elle n'avait pas peur de perdre. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever Alice. Néanmoins, elle avait peur de perdre le peu de bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé avec Draco.

Hermione lava et habilla Alice. Sa petite fille était de bonne humeur ce matin là. Apparemment, son 'grand-père' lui avait promis un tour sur les poneys. Hermione sourit à tout ce que sa fille disait, bien qu'intérieurement, elle était inquiète. Alice semblait si heureuse à nouveau et Hermione ne voulait pas que quelque chose gâche le bonheur de sa fille. La petite fille méritait ce bonheur. Hermione avait autrefois pensé mériter le bonheur, mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Peut-être avait elle renoncé à son bonheur pour le bien des autres. Peut-être qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir de bonheur pour se repentir de ses péchés. Ca n'avait pas d'importance… ça faisait si longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas ressenti un réel bonheur, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir le reconnaître de toute façon. Ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux, c'est d'être contente et même ça lui semblait hors d'atteinte ce matin.

Elle se lava et s'habilla à son tour, puis, la main dans la main, mère et fille descendirent l'escalier. Hermione avait envisagé de laisser Alice en haut au cas où les choses se passaient mal mais si Alice était avec elle, alors les choses pourraient au moins se déroulaient poliment.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger où Narcissa et Lucius étaient déjà assis aux deux extrémités de la table. Alice retira sa main de celle de sa mère, sauta sur Lucius et lui dit,

« Bonjour, grand-père. Tu as dit que s'il ne pleuvait pas, tu m'emmènerais près des falaises faire un tour de poney. Il ne pleut pas. Tu as vu ? »

Lucius sourit à la petite fille, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, Narcissa dit,

« Alice, assied toi et prends ton petit-déjeuner, personne ne va à poney jusqu'au falaise. Tu pourras les monter dans le jardin. »

Elle pointa du doigt la chaise à côté d'elle.

Alice courut vers Narcissa, tira la chaise et s'assit.

Lucius regarda vers la porte menant au couloir et dit,

« Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de nous fixer du couloir toute la matinée, Miss Granger, ou allez vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Hermione pensa que Draco n'avait pas encore dit à ses parents qu'il savait, alors elle marché précautionneusement dans la salle à manger, et s'assit à côté d'Alice.

Elle aida Alice avec son porridge pendant que celle-ci baragouinait à Narcissa et Lucius n'importe quoi. Toutefois, Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle ne remplit pas non plus son assiette, elle ne prit pas non plus de thé ou de café quand la bonne lui en proposa. Elle était trop nerveuse pour manger.

« Est-ce que c'est une tradition de Nés-moldus de jeûner le matin ? » demanda Lucius en regardant son assiette vide.

« Maman est Né-Moldu, » déclara Alice, mettant un morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche. « Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais. »

Lucius leva les sourcils et dit,

« Je vois qu'elle a été bien entraînée. »

« Maintenant, soyons clair, elle n'est pas un chien que l'on entraîne, » commença Hermione, mais elle cessa de parler quand Draco entra dans la pièce.

Curieusement, Draco avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Il marcha tout autour de la table, embrassa la joue de sa mère, et lui dit,

« Bonjour, Mère. »

Il s'approcha d'Alice, lui embrassa le front et lui dit,

« Et bonne journée à toi aussi, Miss Alice. »

Puis il s'arrêta près de la chaise d'Hermione. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il attrapa son visage, se pencha et embrassa sa joue, et dit,

« Et une encore meilleure journée pour toi, mon cœur. »

Il s'agenouilla entre la chaise d'Alice et celle de Hermione, prit la main de Hermione dans ses deux mains. Elle était confuse et fatiguée. Allait il lâché la bombe maintenant ?

Il dit,

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un pique-nique aujourd'hui, toi, moi, Alice et la nounou endormie. On dirait qu'il y a une chance de pleuvoir, mais si ça arrive, on n'aura qu'a rentré. Ca te va ? »

Puis, il la surprit encore plus quand il porta doucement l'une de ses mains à sa bouche et plaça un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

Hermione voulait savoir ce qui se passait, mais au lieu de poser la question, elle acquiesça. Il sourit à nouveau et se leva.

« Bonjour, fils, » dit Lucius derrière son journal. « J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais jamais jusqu'à moi, donc j'ai préféré te le dire. »

Il plia le journal et le plaça à côté de son assiette.

« Père, » lui répondit Draco.

Mais, qu'est ce qui se passait ? Hermione regarda les Malfoy l'un après l'autre, et elle avait l'impression que c'était surréaliste, qu'elle était dans un état proche du rêve, et elle avait vraiment, vraiment envie de se réveiller.

« M'avez-vous entendu, ma chère ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Maman, grand-mère t'a posé une question. »

Alice tira sur la manche du haut de Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle à Alice.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers Narcissa en répétant,

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que j'espérais que ça ne vous gênez pas si je commençais les préparatifs pour le mariage, puisque l'on n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions célébrer le mariage ici, à Whitehall, dans un mois. J'ai un organisateur de mariage qui vient aujourd'hui. Nous avons tellement à faire, n'est ce pas ? » répéta Narcissa.

Hermione fixa la femme, totalement stupéfaite.

« Je ne penses pas que ça gène Hermione, n'est ce pas Hermione ? » lui demanda Draco.

Hermione se leva et dit,

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Comment pouvons nous parler si calmement du mariage après tout ce qui c'est passé ? Excusez moi, s'il vous plait. »

Elle sortit doucement de la pièce, se dirigea vers le hall, puis sortit de la maison. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches du grand porche en pierre. Est-ce que ça allait être réellement si simple ? Et pour Philippa et Talbert ? Et où était le Draco colérique ? C'était attendu et ça ne venait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Si elle veut l'organiser elle-même, je comprends, » dit Narcissa à Draco. « Peut-être que je devrais aller la trouver et lui expliquer que je voulais seulement aider, et non pas m'occuper du moindre détail. Je sais qu'elle a passé un mauvais moment avec Philippa hier, mais elle devrait savoir que ça ne change rien pour nous. Je veux qu'elle sache que je voulais juste aider. »

La vieille femme se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vais aller la chercher pour m'excuser, d'accord ? »

« N'essaie pas de la choyer et de l'apaiser, » rétorqua Lucius, ramassant son journal et le tapant violemment contre le bois de la table. « Je pense que la nuit dernière lui a causé plus de soucis que nous nous y attendions, mais nous savons tous qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé, mais si tu cours jusqu'à elle pour ressasser la soirée d'hier, tu vas seulement l'embarrasser. Donne lui du temps. »

Il laissa le journal qu'il avait plié de la main et se leva. Il tendit son autre main et dit,

« Alice, viens avec ton grand-père. Nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble avant votre pique-nique. Nous pouvons aller voir les poneys si tu veux. Draco viendra nous rejoindre plus tard. »

Alice sortit de table et attrapa la main de Lucius. Elle le regarda et dit,

« Qu'est ce que veut dire apaiser et pourquoi tu veux pas le faire à ma maman ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé hier soir ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle pleurait quand je suis descendue la nuit dernière ? »

Draco grogna et Lucius lui lança un regard sévère. Draco dit,

« Les murs ont des oreilles, Père. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Vas y, expliques lui ce que ça veut dire. Dis lui ce que veut dire apaiser, enfin si tu le sais toi-même. »

Lucius ferma légèrement les yeux, ramassa son journal sur la table et frappa avec son fils derrière la tête, aussi fort qu'il le put.

« AIE » aboya Draco.

« Je ne m'excuserais, parce que je ne veux pas t'apaiser, mon fils, » cracha Lucius.

Alice eut un petit rire. Lucius la prit dans ses bras et dit,

« Au lieu de répondre à ta question, si je te donnais plutôt un poney ? Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir ton propre poney ? »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Narcissa dit,

« Cette petite fille va être réellement gâtée. »

« J'ai aussi été un enfant gâté, » dit Draco en se frottant toujours l'arrière de la tête. « Et maintenant, je suis martyrisé. Je me demande quand même ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione. »

« Ton père à raison, fils. La nuit dernière fut très agité, » répondit sa mère. « En parlant de ça, est ce que toi et ta fiancée avaient eu cette discussion si attendue ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce secret qu'elle voulait absolument avouer ? »

Draco ne savait pas comment sa mère pouvait être au courant pour le secret de Hermione. Il était certain que son père savait quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas que sa mère aussi. Par conséquent, est ce que cette série de questions était seulement pour l'apparence, ou un véritable intérêt ? Il décida de dire partiellement la vérité et expliqua,

« Non, nous avons décidé d'attendre. De plus, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas encore l'entendre. Ecoute, je me fiche bien de ce que peut être son secret de toute façon, parce que je veux encore me marier avec elle, c'est clair ? »

« Et pour ton enfant ? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Tout arrive pour une raison bien précise, et ça arrive quand ça doit arrivé, mère, et c'est tout ce que j'essaie de dire en ce qui concerne cette histoire. »

Il prit un grand verre de jus de fruit, un autre morceau de son toast et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait besoin de trouver sa future épouse. Il avait besoin de lui faire savoir que tout allait bien, sans lui laisser savoir qu'il savait tout. Il n'était pas certain de la manière d'y arriver, mais il y arrivait. Quelque part, il 'l'apaiserait'. Oui, c'était le bon mot.

Hermione était appuyé contre l'un des grands piliers blancs quand Draco passa la porte d'entrée. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule pour le voir quand il arriva. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il savait.

Elle lui fit face, leva une main pour le stopper et dit,

« Draco, ne dis pas un mot. »

Puis elle baissa lentement la main.

« J'ai mon mot à dire aujourd'hui, et si tu veux encore fuir, alors tu peux. Ca n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Je sais déjà que tu sais. »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais que je sais ? » demanda t-il légèrement.

Un étrange son sortit de sa bouche, ça ne ressemblait à aucun mot, alors elle cria,

« Je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre d'Alice la nuit dernière ! J'étais là, dans un coin, sur le rocking chair. Draco, je sais que tu sais que c'est ta fille. »

« Tu étais là ? Et moi ? Et elle ? Vraiment ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'il tentait vainement de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.

Elle se tourna pour continuer à lui faire.

« Ne sois pas stupide Granger. Je sais si peu de choses, de même que toi. Je croyais que nous n'allions pas parler de ça maintenant. Nous avons un pique-nique à préparer et ensuite un mariage à organiser. »

Il tendit sa main en dehors du porche, la paume vers le haut et fit remarquer,

« Pas de pluie ! Donc, tout va bien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, attrapa sa chemise pour qu'il reste à la même place, et cria,

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu as sûrement des questions à me poser ! Tu le dois ! Tu devrais être énervé ! Tu devrais avoir des tonnes de choses à me dire ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux dire quelque chose que cela signifie que j'ai envie de l'entendre dès maintenant, mon cœur, » dit il, totalement sérieux.

« Nous devons parler de ça avant de nous marier Malfoy ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui.

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête. Il s'appuya contre l'un des piliers, croisa les bras et dit,

« Non, nous devons nous marier avant de parler de ça, parce que c'est généralement ce que font les gens quand ils ont un enfant. Ils se marient. »

Elle prit un air peiné. Il leva la main et dit,

« Non, rectification, ils se marient généralement avant d'avoir un enfant, mais toi et moi n'avons jamais vraiment respecté les traditions, n'est ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que c'est le moment om tu deviens cruel et tu me lances des choses horribles pour me punir sans d'abord écouter mes raisons ? Parce que franchement, j'ai eu ma dose du Draco cruel, et je n'en suis pas fan. Je me suis aussi promis à moi-même de ne jamais me marier à un autre homme qui ne serait pas gentil avec moi. Gentil peut sembler banal, mais c'est important pour moi. »

Elle s'éloigna du pilier et commença à rentrer dans la maison.

Il s'écarta du sien, attrapa son bras et dit,

« Non, ne me laisses pas. »

« Alors ne sois pas méchant et écoute moi, » demanda t-elle.

« Je n'était pas méchant et je suis désolé que tu l'es prit ainsi, et je ne peux pas t'écouter. Pas encore et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Laisse moi gérer ça à ma façon. Je te poserais des questions quand j'en aurais et quand je voudrais savoir quelque chose, je te le ferais savoir, ok ? C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, mon cœur. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'Alice, et j'ai besoin de faire ça à ma façon, sinon ça fera trop pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de m'enfuir quand les choses ne sont pas agréables. J'essaie désespérément de ne pas le faire cette fois ci. Je n'est jamais été un père jusqu'ici, encore moi un 'papa'. Laisse moi le temps de m'y habituer, s'il te plait. »

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille,

« Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Est-ce que tu peux essayer ? Est-ce que tu peux promettre de m'épouser, de me rendre heureux et de nous laisser être la famille que j'ai toujours voulu, la famille que nous devons être ? Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver si vite et si fort, mais je t'aime Granger. »

Ses lèvres bougèrent jusqu'à sa joue. Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche.

« Est-ce que tu vas toujours m'épouser ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était si fortement opposé au fait de connaître la vérité, mais elle respecta son étrange requête. Elle voulait l'épouser. Elle l'aimait et l'avait probablement toujours aimé. Elle avait peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé, mais tous ceux qui accordent une seconde chance à l'amour ressentent ça, non ? Elle s'appuya de tout son corps contre le sien, pour montrer qu'elle capitulait, et, posant une main sur sa joue, elle dit,

« Je me marierais avec toi aujourd'hui si tu me le demandais Malfoy. »

Au bout de la véranda, hors de vue du couple sur le pas de la porte, Lucius tenait Alice dans ses bras. Il pointa le doigt vers Hermione et Draco et dit,

« Tu vois, petite Alice, je t'ai dit que ta mère irait bien. Je t'ai dit que Draco allait veiller à ce que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Maintenant, pouvons nous aller chercher ces poneys ? »

Alice regarda pensivement sa mère et Draco. Elle posa une main sur le torse de Lucius, juste sur son cœur, et dit,

« Je ne veux pas un poney maintenant, grand-père, je préfère allé faire ce pique-nique avec maman et Mr Draco. »

« Alice, est ce que tu me ferais une faveur ? » demanda Lucius à sa petite fille.

Elle lui sourit et dit,

« Peut-être. »

Il se mit à rire et dit,

« Bonne réponse. Ne t'engage jamais à faire quelque chose avant d'avoir entendu ce que c'est. La faveur est celle-ci : est ce que tu pourrais envisager d'appeler Draco 'père' ? Je pense que c'est important pour lui. Je pense aussi que ça le rendrait heureux. »

Alice regarda à nouveau Draco et Hermione. Elle fit une drôle de tête dans laquelle Lucius ne put rien lire. Elle reporta son attention vers le vieil homme et dit,

« Est-ce que tu viendras avec nous au pique-nique ? »

Lucius sourit, sachant pertinemment que la petite fille esquivait la question, mais il dit,

« Un pique-nique ? Tu veux que moi j'aille à un pique-nique ? »

Il rit, posa la petite fille au sol et dit,

« Je ne penses pas non, mais va voir tes parents maintenant, et dis leur que tu es prête à y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête, courut jusqu'à eux tout en criant leur noms.

« Maman ! »

Hermione leva sa tête du torse de Draco et se tourna vers la petite fille pour la voir courir vers eux. Quand elle fut presque à leurs côtés, les bras tendus, elle cria,

« Papa ! »

Draco regarda rapidement Hermione puis se mit à genoux, ouvrit les bras, et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Hermione les regarda, les mains sur la bouche, se complaisant dans le fait que le bonheur était maintenant à porté de main pour tous.

A l'étage, Ingrid rangeait la chambre d'Alice quand elle aperçut une lette cachetée, adressée à Alice, curieusement. Ingrid brisa le cachet et se mit à lire. Ca venait de Kevin et ça datait de ce matin. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca disait ceci,

**Tu me manques Alice, et je te verrais bientôt, je te le promets. J'ai entendu dire ce matin que maman allait se marier à nouveau. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne changera rien. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille. Ne dis pas à maman que je t'ai envoyé ce mot, d'accord ? Je t'aime, ton seul et unique papa.**

Ingrid était réellement énervé ! D'abord, Alice savait à peine lire quelques mots, donc Kevin voulait que Hermione voit ce mot, tout comme il avait voulu qu'elle voit les trois autres mots adressés à Alice et qui étaient arrivés par hibou depuis leur retour en Angleterre. Heureusement, jusqu'ici, Ingrid avait réussi à toutes les intercepter, et Hermione n'en avait vu aucune.

Ingrid ne savait pas comment celle-ci avait pu atterrir dans la chambre d'Alice. Après que ça soit arrivé ce matin, l'un des domestiques avait du l'emmener ici.

Ingrid avait déjà expliqué à Alice que Kevin n'était pas son père, mais elle ne devait le dire à personne. Kevin allait tout gâcher s'il continuait à lui écrire des lettres en lui disant le contraire !

Elle décida de lui écrire elle aussi une lettre et de lui dire d'arrêter d'interférer. Lui dire d'arrêter dès maintenant ! Il avait déjà été la cause de nombreux problèmes pour Hermione et Alice. Elle ne le laisserait pas leur faire plus de mal.

Elle emmena la lettre dans sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau, prit plume et parchemin et commença la lettre.

**Cher fils, tu dois arrêter d'écrire à Alice…**

**Là, je vous en bouche un coin, non ?  
****Je vous le met à l'avance et avec plein de rebondissements en plus ! =))  
****Alors, alors, qui avait un petit doute en ce qui concerne Ingrid ? ^^  
****Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu et à rattraper le précèdent chapitre qui était bien petit ! :-D**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**

**Dis donc, serait DEJA un nouveau chapitre ? Mdr Non, je ne mets pas du tout ma rapidité en avant, c'est tellement pas mon genre… ! :-)  
****Bon, un pique-nique a été promis dans le chapitre précédent, donc il y aura bien un pique-nique ! Avec beaucoup pas des rebondissements au dessert… ! ^^  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 :**** Tout le monde a un programme excepté Alice et son dragon**

_« Rester dans l'ombre par une belle journée et regarder la verdure est la plus parfaite des détentes. » Jane Austen_

_« Une journée parfaite pour moi, c'est avec quelques rayons de soleil, un soupçon de romantisme et une pincée d'espoir pour faire bonne mesure. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Rien n'est plus guérisseur que l'air frais, le soleil, l'exercice ainsi que d'être en paix avec son âme en étant complètement et totalement honnête avec les autres et soi-même. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures pour aller faire le pique-nique. Après tout, ils venaient juste de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Alice devait encore faire son tour de poney. Draco avait du prendre le temps de se remettre de toute façon. Alice l'avait appelé 'Papa'. Même pas 'père', de la même façon que lui appelait le sien depuis sa naissance sûrement. La petite fille qui, deux jours plus tôt, disait ne pas vouloir d'un autre père l'avait appelé lui, son vrai père, 'papa' et c'était et c'était la chose la plus déchirante mais aussi angoissante qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Il alla faire une ballade, tout seul, mais quand il revint, Ingrid, Alice et Hermione l'attendaient toutes dans le jardin de derrière. Ingrid avait dans les bras un large panier à pique-nique. Alice avait un autre petit panier dans l'un de ses bras et son dragon dans l'autre. Hermione elle, avait deux couvertures pliées dans l'un de ses bras. C'est lui qui avait proposé ce pique-nique, mais il avait laissé les autres s'occuper de tout et il semblait qu'elles avaient quelque chose de grandiose. Il sourit en s'approchant de Hermione. Elle tendit son bras libre vers lui, la main ouverte, prête à prendre la sienne.

Oui, sa vie était belle. Il avait enfin une belle vie. Il était enfin heureux. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas de courte durée.

Ils commencèrent tous à marcher. Alice et Ingrid étaient derrière, et la gravité de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Il était temps qu'il se marie, il était presque trop tard, et tout se mettait peu à peu en place. Il épousait la femme qu'il aimait, qui avait son enfant, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, pourtant il se sentait las et surveillé. Il avait peur que quelque chose arrive et gâche tout. Il serrait la main de Hermione, peut-être un peu trop fort, tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du sentier, passant devant des rhododendrons et de hauts pins. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, au propre comme au figuré.

Le sentier montait légèrement et Draco continuait de regarder en arrière pour voir si Ingrid et Alice allaient bien. Tenant toujours la main de Hermione, il offrit à Alice de la porter un peu, mais la petite fille était farouchement indépendante. Il savait qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère qui, elle au moins, laissait Draco lui tenir la main. Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, leur propre sommet, Hermione s'échappa de son étreinte et se mit à courir. Elle se tenait sur le sommet de la colline, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, les bras tendus, le visage tourné vers le ciel et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le fixa et dit,

« Je n'arrive pas à croire combien je suis heureuse. Ai-je le droit de ressentir un tel bonheur ? »

Cette phrase le prit au dépourvu. Qu'entendait-elle par le 'droit' ? Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Alice courut vers sa mère. Hermione prit la petite fille, la souleva et lui montra la vallée qui s'étendait sous eux.

« Regarde la vue qu'on a, Alice. N'est ce pas le plus bel endroit au monde ? »

« Allons nous vivre ici pour toujours maman ? » demanda Alice.

« Non, pas toujours, mais nous viendrons ici souvent, j'en suis sûre, » dit Hermione.

« Je veux vivre ici pour toujours, » décida Alice.

Elle remua jusqu'à ce que Hermione la repose au sol. Hermione la prévenu de bien se tenir éloigné du bord, puis, pour faire bonne mesure, Hermione lança un sort pour tenir Alice éloigné du bord. Ingrid ramassa les couvertures là où Hermione les avait lâchées avant d'atteindre le sommet, et commença à les étaler.

Alice se mit à ramasser des fleurs sauvages.

Ingrid suivait Alice de près.

Hermione continua de rester plantée sur le sommet de la colline, regardant le ciel, un sourire collé au visage.

Draco Malfoy était amoureux de Hermione Granger.

Complètement, follement, passionnément amoureux d'elle, et finalement, il voulait savoir comment elle était tombé enceinte et pourquoi à cause de lui.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Ingrid et Alice sont parties cueillir des fleurs, donc elles n'entendront pas. Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Dis moi pourquoi tu as conçu Alice de cette façon ? Je suis prêt pour avoir quelques réponses. »

Hermione cligna des yeux lentement, regarda une dernière fois en arrière le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue, puis se retourna vers lui. Elle lui lança un sourire triste, puis hocha la tête. Elle s'assit sur le sol. Il s'assit juste en face d'elle. Il lui prit sa main, pour lui donner du courage.

Puis elle commença à raconter.

« Je me suis mariée juste après avoir fini l'université. Kevin était un sang-pur, mais sa mère était bizarrement une cracmol, dont il n'avait pas ces idées de sangs-purs. Il se fichait de savoir que j'étais une né-moldu. »

« Attendez, je m'en fiche moi aussi maintenant, » l'interrompit-il, en lui serrant la main.

« Je sais, laisse moi finir, » dit-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je te disais, il vivait plus dans le monde moldu. Au début, je ne savais même pas que c'était un sorcier. Je suis allé dans une université moldue, et quand nous nous sommes rencontré, il a pensé que j'étais une moldue, et j'ai pensé qu'il en était aussi un. »

« Allons, » dit Draco d'un air incrédule. « Tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers sait qui tu es, à cause de tes liens avec Potter, et tu le sais bien. »

Elle secoua la tête et dit,

« Non, il ne savait vraiment pas. »

Draco n'y crut pas une seule seconde, mais si elle voulait continuer à être naïve et même stupide, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à continuer puis reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes sortis ensemble des mois et des mois avant que je lui révèle qui je suis et qu'il me le dise lui aussi. Il venait d'Amérique du Nord, du Canada précisément, mais il était venu en Angleterre pour ses études. Nous avons un peu parlé de mariage, mais franchement, je ne m'avais jamais imaginé mariée mais j'aspirais à autre chose. Je voulais un enfant. Je voulais un enfant plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, moi-même je ne sais pas. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je crois que je comprends. »

Et en effet, il la comprenait. Il avait ressenti la même faim, la même envie, le même désir et cette nostalgie pour sa femme mystérieuse, pour elle, pendant tellement de temps, mais il n'avait jamais su dire pourquoi. Il savait juste que c'était le cas.

Elle continua son histoire.

« J'ai dit à Kevin que la seule raison pour laquelle je me marierais un jour, c'était pour avoir des enfants. Il était d'accord. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait lui aussi des enfants. Tous les mois, nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant. Je lui disait quand j'étais en période d'ovulation et on faisait l'amour. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Je commençais à désespérer. Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. »

« Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, » intervint Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se détacha de lui et se leva brusquement.

« Oui, en effet ! Ce bâtard avait subi une vasectomie avant que l'on se marie ! Il l'a fait tout en sachant qu'avoir des enfants était la seule chose qui me poussait à me marier ! »

Draco se leva à son tour, choqué et consterné.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Oh, le jour où je le lui en ai parlé, il a commencé à me baratiner sur le fait qu'il avait peur que son enfant soit un cracmol parce que sa mère en était une, mais je n'y ai pas cru. Je ne connais toujours pas la vraie raison. »

« Quand l'as-tu découvert ? » demanda Draco.

Il avait la tête qui tournait. L'avait-elle séduit avant ou après avoir su pour son opération ?

« Le soir du bal. J'étais en pleine ovulation et je lui ai dit. Il allait se précipiter à la maison. J'avais la certitude que cette nuit serait la bonne, je le savais au plus profond de moi. »

Elle commença à marcher juste devant lui. Il regardait du côté de la falaise pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'en approchait pas trop.

« Tu vois, chaque mois, quand mon cycle menstruel commençait et que je savais que je n'étais pas enceinte, j'étais réellement angoissée et il était si gentil et adorable avec moi, m'achetant des cadeaux, passant la journée avec moi et me promettant que l'on recommencerait encore, tout en sachant que je ne serais jamais enceinte ! »

« Quel salaud de menteur ! » cria pratiquement Draco.

« Exactement ! » dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. « Alors, je l'attendais dans son bureau, dans notre maison, attendant qu'il rentre à la maison, complètement nue, vois tu, et son téléphone à sonné… »

Il l'interrompit,

« Tu étais totalement nue ? »

« Oui et son téléphone portable était dans son bureau… »

« Rien du tout ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, rien du tout, » confirma t-elle. « Donc, j'ai ouvert le tiroir du bureau pour répondre à son téléphone… »

« Où étais tu assise ? Ou alors, tu étais debout ? Est-ce que tu peux me montrer la pose ? Est-ce que tu avais des accessoires ? » demanda t-il.

« Accessoires ? » demanda t-elle en riant. « Draco Malfoy, sortez vous l'image d'une Hermione Granger nue de votre tête, et laissez moi finir mon histoire ! »

Il sourit, ferma les yeux et dit,

« Désolé, elle est encore là, et dans ma tête, elle est assise sur le bureau, la poitrine en avant, ses jambes légèrement repliées et elle a une bombe de crème fouettée dans une main et une paire de menottes dans l'autre. Oh attends, maintenant, elle commence à danser. »

Elle le poussa et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es un malade, tu le savais ça ? » martela t-elle.

« Tu es celle qui était nue sur le bureau de ton mari avec de la crème fouettée et des menottes, et c'est moi le malade ? » demanda t-il avant de la pousser à son tour.

Elle faillit tomber mais il la tira légèrement. Il garda sa main cette fois.

« Il n'y avait pas de crème fouetté ni de menottes, et j'étais assise sur le bureau dans une pose normale. »

« Montre moi, » plaisanta t-il.

« Est-ce que je peux finir mon histoire ? C'est important et j'en suis à une partie essentielle et toi tu agis comme un cinglé. »

Elle arracha sa main de la sienne et se dirigea vers la couverture étendue sur le sol. Il la suivit, mais quand elle s'assit, lui resta debout.

« Ok, les œufs prêts, toi nue sur un bureau, le téléphone sonne, tu ouvres le tiroir du bureau et là ? » demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, étonnée puis poursuivit,

« A l'intérieur du tiroir du haut, là où était le téléphone, il y avait une ordonnance d'un médecin moldu pour une vasectomie. C'est ainsi que je l'ai découvert, et j'étais furieuse. J'ai commencé à détruire des choses à l'aide de ma baguette. J'ai détruit la plupart de son bureau. »

« Est-ce que tu as fait tout cela nue ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire. « Est-ce que tu as utilisé ta baguette où la bombe de crème fouettée ? »

Elle ignora sa question stupide et ajouta,

« J'ai appelé mon amie Kelly, je lui ai dit que je le quittais, mais elle m'a dit de me calmer et de bien y réfléchir d'abord. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps avec moi parce qu'elle allait à un bal masqué de sangs-purs. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner. »

« Et tu l'as fait, » dit-il sèchement.

« Oui je l'ai fait. Mais j'y ai passé un mauvais moment. Donc, j'ai trouvé ce que je croyais être une chambre isolée, pour m'y cacher, et tu es rentré dans toute ta magnifique gloire, » déclara t-elle.

« Magnifique ? Ha ! »

Il tourna autour d'elle. Elle se pencha sur la couverture, appuyée sur ses bras pour le regarder, tournant la tête comme il passait de l'autre côté.

« Tu étais la plus magnifique, » dit-il. « C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu à ce bal. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette salle de billard avec moi, je n'ai pas cru à la chance que j'avais. »

Elle se mit sur ses pieds et se tint devant lui.

« Sincèrement Draco, tu ne t'es jamais douté que c'était moi ? »

« Demanda moi ça lors d'un autre rendez-vous, » ordonna t-il. « Je ne veux pas te révéler mon histoire pour l'instant. C'est ton tour, ton histoire, ta confession. »

« Est-ce que je dois dire 'Pardonnez moi mon Père car j'ai péché' ? Parce que, Draco, je n'en ai pas l'impression. C'était un risque calculé. Je savais que j'étais en pleine ovulation. Je savais que tu étais un homme beau et intelligent. J'étais blessé à ce moment là et j'avais besoin de réconfort et e compagnie plus que tout, » expliqua t-elle. « Mais si un enfant était la conséquence de cette séduction, alors c'était pour le mieux. »

« Tu m'as utilisé. Je me sens utilisé, » dit-il, mais s'il disait ça avec légèreté.

Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'il se sentait réellement quelque peu utilisé.

« Je t'ai utilisé, tu as raison. J'étais si nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais agit de façon aussi éhonté dans toute ma vie, et j'étais là, agissant ainsi avec toi. Quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis toujours, mais quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié, que ne m'avait jamais apprécié. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui se passerait après. Je suis désolé, Draco. »

« Ok, excuse acceptée, » dit-il sérieusement.

Il attrapa son bras. De sa main, il caressa son épaule, descendant vers son coude, son poignet, puis jusqu'à sa main. Il mit la main de Hermione autour de son cou, puis l'attira vers lui.

Il dit,

« C'est assez pour le moment. Plus tard, tu pourras m'en dire un peu plus, par exemple quand tu l'as dit à Kevin le branleur, et ainsi de suite. Je ne supporterais pas plus pour le moment. »

« Mais tu es sûr de me pardonner ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, je suis sûr. »

Il a tint plus près encore. Elle sentait le soleil, les pommes et l'herbe qui venait d'être mouillée par la pluie. Son corps était doux et souple, et il s'accordait parfaitement avec le sien, comme s'il était à sa place là. Juste le fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui donnait envie au plus haut point. Son cœur se serra à cause d'un sentiment qui lui était inconnu et son cerveau explosa en un million de petites étoiles. Il n'était sûrement pas assez bien pour elle, mais il la voulait de toute façon, et étant une personne particulièrement égoïste, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Qu'avait il vraiment à pardonner ? A la fin, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et pu y voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincu.

« Mon cœur, je te pardonne tout. »

Il la tenait serrée contre son torse, son menton au dessus de la tête de Hermione, et il ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Mais il était sûr qu'elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras. Il regarda le paysage qu'elle avait regardé quelques instants auparavant et s'écria,

« Tout est réellement parfait, ici. »

Arrêté dans une lointaine prairie, Alice cueillait des marguerites blanches et jaunes. Certaines étaient petites car c'était le début de la saison, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle préférait les petites.

Ingrid gardait un œil sur elle comme elle se baladait dans un champ éloigné de ses parents.

Elle marcha vers la petite fille et dit,

« Pour qui sont ces fleurs Alice ? »

Alice s'assit sur le sol et commença à faire des piles de ses fleurs. Puis elle les pointa du doigt et dit,

« Les grandes fleurs jaunes sont pour grand-père. Les grandes fleurs blanches sont pour grand-mère. La petite pile qui contient des blanches et des jaunes est pour maman. L'autre pile est pour papa. »

Ingrid fronça les sourcils. 'Papa' ? Parlait-elle de Kevin ?

Sans perdre un instant et sans même lever les yeux de ses piles de fleurs, Alice dit,

« J'ai décidé d'appeler Mr Draco papa. Je ne pense pas que ça gênera mon prétendu papa, si ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Ingrid et sourit.

Ingrid essaya de lui sourire. Elle dit,

« Je pense que c'est bien que tu appelles Mr Draco papa, mais chérie, rappelle toi, tu n'es pas supposé dire à qui que ce soit ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Kevin. Pas encore. Ne l'appelle plus ton 'prétendu papa', d'accord ? »

« Oh, je ne l'appelle pas mon prétendu papa à cause de ce que tu m'as dit, » dit Alice.

Elle se mit à genoux, tira sur sa chemise, et déposa toutes les fleurs dedans pour les porter. Une fois qu'elle était debout, elle dit,

« J'ai entendu maman et mon prétendu papa se disputaient avant qu'on quitte le Canada, et maman lui a dit qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père, donc il doit être mon prétendu papa. »

Ingrid n'était pas au courant de ça. Elle se pencha, tapota l'épaule de la petite fille et dit,

« Je sais que c'est très déroutant, ma chérie, mais tu comprendras bientôt. Si Kevin arrive à t'envoyer quelque choser, comme une lettre, une carte, ou un cadeau, est ce que tu pourras me le donner d'abord ? Je ferais en sorte de te le rendre. »

« Oui, » convenu Alice.

Elle tendit sa main et Ingrid l'attrapa. Elles commencèrent à revenir vers la zone du pique-nique. Alice leva les yeux vers Ingrid et dit,

« Peut-être que Draco voudra une fleur rose plutôt que les marguerites que j'ai ramassée. Rappelle toi, le premier jour au parc, quand tu m'as dit d'aller vers lui et de lui donner cette fleur rose. Il l'a vraiment aimé. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ingrid. « J'en suis heureuse. Je suis contente que tout ce déroule comme il le faut. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Alice. « C'est le jour où tu m'as dit que papa n'est pas mon vrai papa, et que l'homme avec la même couleur de cheveux que moi et qui était assis sur ce banc, était mon vrai père, et que je devais aller le voir, et pourquoi pas lui donner une fleur, mais que je ne devais pas le dire. »

Elle se retourna vers Ingrid et dit,

« Et je ne l'ai pas fait, Nanny. Je n'ai dit à personne que Mr Draco était mon vrai papa. Est-ce qu'il le sait maintenant ? »

Les deux étaient assez prés pour voir Hermione et Draco s'embrassaient. Elle dit,

« Oui Alice, je crois qu'il sait, mais rappelle toi, ne dis à personne d'autre que tu es au courant, d'accord ? Tout se passe à la perfection, et bientôt vous serez une famille avec Mr Draco, comme ça devrait être le cas. »

Alice sourit à Ingrid. Ingrid se pencha, lui serra les épaules puis dit,

« Va leur donner les fleurs maintenant, ma chérie. J'aimerais faire un petit tour toute seule. »

Alice acquiesça et courut vers ses parents. Elle laissa tomber les fleurs sur la couverture, puis de ses bras, elle entoura leurs jambes tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ingrid les regarda un petit moment, sourit, puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Elle espérait que son travail été fini. Si seulement tout était si simple. Maintenant, elle devait trouver un moyen de faire disparaître totalement Kevin de leur vie.

A la gare, un sorcier demandait des indications pour aller à Whitehall.

**Ouch, les problèmes arrivent ! ^^  
****Mais bon, si le fils n'est qu'un bâtard comme le dit si bien Draco, sa mère est elle plutôt gentille, non ? =))  
****Bon, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus ! **

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien, parce qu'il ne faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes, je vous met encore un 'petit' chapitre ! =)  
****J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je me doute que maintenant vous êtes totalement accro ! Mdr  
****Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews fort sympathique et je vous dis BONNE LECTURE ! =)**

**Réponse pour Caro :**

**Ton vœu est exaucé, j'ai fait vite ! ^^  
****L'ex aura ce qu'il mérite t'inquiétes pas, ou j'irais le faire moi-même ! Mdr  
****Merci pour ton review, bisous !**

**Réponse pour Anne :**

**Bien, je ne répondrais pas tes questions, il vaut mieux que tu continues à lire et découvre tout au fur et à mesure ! =)  
****Mais, ne sois pas inquiète, toutes tes questions trouveront leurs réponses ! ^^  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, ce fut un plaisir de vous le faire découvrir ! :-D  
****C'est vrai que ça aurait tout cassé si Draco rejetait Hermione à cause de ça, mdr ! Bon, sa réaction est quand même un peu bizarre, mais on lui pardonne, il est trop mignon ! Mdr  
****Bisous**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Hum, tu y as peut-être fait déjà allusion mais ça ne me gène pas que tu redises combien tu m'adores ! ^^  
****Oui, bravo, c'est bien Kevin, mdr, c'était dur à trouver, non ? Lol  
****Ah, maintenant tu compares mon travail avec la fic' original ? Eh ben, j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe, xD, tu me sembles une lectrice fort difficile à satisfaire ! Mdr  
****Merci, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour la traduction !  
****A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 22 :**** Pourquoi tout le monde déteste Kevin avant même de l'avoir rencontré ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce que c'est un bâtard**

_« La nature humaine est si bien disposée envers ceux qui sont dans des situations intéressantes, qu'un adolescent, qu'il soit mariée ou mort, est sûr qu'on ne dit que des bonnes choses sur lui. » Jane Austen_

_« Soit une personne est intéressante et utile à connaître ou elle ne l'est pas. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire. Pourquoi perdre du temps dans une amitié avec quelqu'un qui est considéré par tous comme un branleur absolu et total. Mon père m'a apprit ça. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Les gens ne devraient pas juger les personnes en fonctions de ce que les autres disent d'eux. Ils devraient toujours prendre le temps de se faire leur propre opinion. Rappelez vous, moins vous jugez, moins vous serez jugé, et ça vous comprend aussi, Lucius Malfoy. » Hermione Granger_

_« Elle cite la bible, pour l'amour de Dieu ! J'ai toujours su que c'était une sainte, mais c'est ridicule ! » Lucius Malfoy_

_« Je ne pensais même pas que Lucius Malfoy saurait ce qu'est la bible ! » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné et fait une autre promenade avec Draco et Alice, Hermione voulait se reposer un peu. Une longue partie de cache-cache avec Draco avait emmené Alice à s'endormir. Maintenant, mère et fille se cachaient du soleil sous un arbre au sommet de la colline. De son côté, Alice dormait, Hermione lui caressait distraitement les cheveux bien qu'Alice dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Ingrid se sentait mal à cause du soleil et de la montée jusqu'ici, Draco l'avait donc fait transplaner jusqu'à Whitehall.

Prenant l'une des longues boucles de cheveux de sa fille entre ses doigts, Hermione la faisait tournait entre ses doigts, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la petite, laissant retomber la mèche de cheveux une fois qu'elle avait fini. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle pensait encore une fois à Draco. Elle se demandait quand il voudrait en savoir plus sur son histoire. Elle voulait tout lui révéler avant le mariage. Elle devait aussi dire la vérité à Alice, et ça inquiétait Hermione plus que tout le reste. Alice fit un mouvement, ses mains 'collantes' vinrent se poser sur la cuisse de Hermione. Hermione se mit à rire en voyant les taches que la confiture avait causées sur le short de sa fille, les taches d'herbes sur ses genoux, et ses mains très collantes, qui avait la première cause de l'amour de Draco pour elle.

Draco transplana à nouveau sur la colline et s'approcha lentement des deux. En les regardant, il se sentait heureux, puis une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit tout aussi rapidement. Aussi heureux était il de les retrouver, elles étaient aussi chanceuse de l'avoir dans leurs vies. Il était souvent triste et sombre, et réellement très solitaire, mais les choses avaient du être difficile pour elles aussi. Elles avaient vécu dans un autre pays pendant si longtemps, sans les amis proches de Hermione, et elle vivait un mariage dur et sans amour. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si proche de sa fille. Tout ce qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps, c'était l'autre. Et maintenant, elles l'avaient lui aussi. Hermione avait même eu l'audace de dire à Draco qu'elle ne pensait pas méritait ce bonheur et qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse depuis bien longtemps. C'était honteux. Quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que Hermione devrait avoir une vie remplie de bonheur, et non pas une vie pleine de douleurs. Draco savait que la vie de Hermione avait souvent été difficile, triste parfois, même avant qu'elle soit mariée, mais maintenant sa vie serait seulement dévouée à faire de Hermione la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. C'était la moindre des choses, car il avait été la cause d'un certain nombre de ses malheurs étant plus jeune.

« Elle dort encore ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Elle acquiesça, ses doigts toujours glissés dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Il s'assit à ses côtés et dit,

« Je pense qu'Ingrid est allée directement dormir en rentrant elle aussi. C'est la première fois que je la vois debout aussi longtemps. »

Hermione sourit.

« Depuis combien de temps Ingrid est avec toi et Alice ? » demanda t-il.

Il ne supporterait pas les taches de confitures sur le short de la fillette une seconde plus, alors, il saisit sa baguette et les fit disparaître avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre.

Hermione s'était attendu à ce genre de question. Elle enleva la tête d'Alice de ses genoux et la posa sur la couverture et fit signe à Draco de la suivre.

Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu de l'enfant, jusqu'à un gros rocher qui surplombait la vallée, et ils s'y assirent en même temps. Hermione soupira avant de répondre. Draco pensa que c'était le signe qu'il n'allait pas aimer la répondre qui suivrait, bien qu'il pensait que c'était une question à laquelle il était simple et facile de répondre.

« Elle est avec nous depuis qu'Alice est née, » répondit Hermione.

« Depuis si longtemps ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

Draco fit remarqué,

« Elle l'aime, hein ? »

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau. Draco demanda,

« Excuse moi de demander ça, puisque d'une certaine façon, ça ne me regarde pas, mais comment peux tu la payer, puisque Kevin a prit tout ton argent, ou tu n'as pas était capable de la payer depuis longtemps ? »

Si elle n'avait pas payé la nounou depuis un certain temps, Draco offrirait à la femme son ancien salaire, et lui proposerait peut-être ensuite de prendre sa retraite. Il lui donnerait même une pension. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient besoin d'une nourrice. Il avait l'intention de ne pas travailler pendant un petit moment. Il voulait élever son enfant lui-même, et il était sûr que ses parents voudraient passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

A nouveau, Hermione ne répondit pas directement. Elle se tourna sur le rocher afin de pouvoir admirer la vallée. Elle pointa du doigt et dit,

« Est-ce que c'est Whitehall ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est si grand. Je n'ai pas encore fait le tour du propriétaire pour le moment. Peut-être que quand nous rentrerons, tu pourras me montrer l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Ca me semble être une très belle maison. »

« Je le pense aussi. On peut vivre ici, si tu le souhaites. Mon père vit encore au Manoir, et j'ai un appartement dans Londres, près de celui de ma mère. C'est grand mais pas vraiment adapté à un enfant, » fit remarquer Draco.

Il réalisa un peu plus tard que Hermione avait changé de sujet. Elle était maligne. C'était presque serpentard de sa part…

Elle dit enfin,

« J'espère pouvoir gardé ma maison à Londres, si j'arrive à ne pas la vendre, mais je crois que je l'utiliserais pour mon entreprise. Oui, j'aimerais vivre ici, et Alice aime être ici. C'est une enfant qui adore aller dehors. »

Hermione replia ses jambes et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, tournant la tête vers le côté, ses longs cheveux tombant en éventail sur ses jambes, et lui cachant la vue. Il bougea afin de se retrouver assis derrière elle. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, peut-être un détail de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté plus tôt, et comme il avait dit ne pas en savoir plus pour le moment, elle ne savait peut-être pas comment répondre à la question sur Ingrid en ne laissant rien échapper d'autre. Il la tira vers son torse, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, leva les yeux vers lui puis lui lança le sourire le plus triste qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle commença,

« Elle aime Alice comme si c'était sa propre petite-fille. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qui a été là pour nous deux quand les choses allaient mal entre Kevin et moi. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était avec nous depuis la naissance d'Alice, et je le disais littéralement parlant. Tu vois, c'est la mère de Kevin. »

Draco se raidit. Hermione retourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder la vallée. Il ne posa pas de questions, au contraire, il attendait plus d'explications.

Rien ne vint.

« Comment peux tu lui faire confiance ? » demanda finalement Draco.

Hermione se retourna vivement dans ses bras, le regarda et dit,

« Oh, je lui fais confiance implicitement, Draco. Elle a su la vérité pour Alice et sa filiation depuis le jour où je l'ai dit à Kevin, et elle ne m'a jamais tourné le dos. »

« Elle doit partir, » dit Draco, assez durement. « Je ne veux pas l'avoir ici. »

Hermione s'échappa de ses bras pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, et elle dit,

« Non, je ne la renverrais pas. Elle n'a nulle part où aller. C'est une cracmol, elle aime Alice, Alice l'aime et elle ne me trahira jamais, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. »

« Pourquoi le ferais je, m'as-tu déjà donné une raison de te faire confiance sur quoi que ce soit ? » dracha Draco.

Merde, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Cette désobligeante remarque à son égard équivalait à lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Elle tressaillit, puis son visage fut transformé par l'angoisse et la douleur.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, » dit Hermione, debout sur le rocher, le vent faisant tellement voler ses cheveux qu'elle devait les enlever de son visage. « Tu as été très compréhensif, et tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis là-dessus. Je ne le ferais pas. Elle reste ou on part. »

Hermione descendit du rocher, mais ne retourna pas vers l'arbre. Elle descendit le flanc de la falaise de quelques pas seulement, vers un autre rocher, qui faisait face à la vallée. Elle s'assit et se détourna de Draco.

Draco était extrêmement frustré à cause de cette situation avec Ingrid ! Il avait tant de questions, mais il ne voulait pas les poser, mais il était celui qui avait ouvert la boite de Pandore **(NDT : petit point culture, la boite de Pandore était en réalité une jarre ! XD La précision était importante ^^)**, et il devait la refermer. Il se retourna vers Alice, vit qu'elle dormait toujours et il descendit du rocher pour rejoindre Hermione.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

« Attention, soit prudent, » l'avertit elle, mettant ses mains sur les jambes de Draco.

« Oh, je ne tomberais pas. J'ai l'habitude d'escalader ces rochers. De ce côté ci, il est facile de monter, c'est d'en descendre qui est plus difficile. »

Hermione rit et dit,

« En tomber serait encore plus dur. »

« J'imagine que oui, » convenu t-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ses jambes pendants en dehors du rocher. Il lui prit la main.

« Quand as-tu dit à ton stupide ex-mari qu'Alice n'était pas sa fille, je veux dire, il devait le savoir, puisqu'il savait qu'il avait subit une vasectomie, mais quand lui as-tu fait savoir que tu savais ? Etait ce après sa naissance ? »

Elle secoua la tête avant même de formuler sa réponse.

« Non, je lui ai dit le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je lui ai aussi dit ce même jour que tu étais le père. »

Draco laissa retomber sa main et dit,

« Eh maintenant, c'est le choc. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il n'était pas vraiment ravi, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Nous avons eu une bonne vieille dispute. Il y a eu beaucoup d'insultes, de menaces sur le fait de lui enlever les couilles par un sort, puisque je pensais qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin et il m'a menacé de me faire la même chose. A la fin, nous avons décidé de continuer comme avant. Je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi. A l'époque, nous étions au moins encore des amis. Je sais, je sais, c'est étrange de dire que nous étions amis car on aurait du être beaucoup plus l'un pour l'autre. »

« Oui, vous auriez du être plus puisque vous étiez marié, mais je me marie avec toi et je suis ton ami, » dit-il, puis il se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

« Tu as toujours été mon ennemi. Kevin étions plutôt de bonnes connaissances, des amis en réalité. Aussi, je 'tais pas prête à perdre tous mes repères. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais un jour te dire la vérité, je ne savais pas comment ma famille et mes amis prendraient cette nouvelle, et d'ailleurs, j'aimé bien ma vie au Canada. C'est un beau pays, j'avais une certaine intimité là-bas que je n'ai jamais eue ici, j'y avais mon entreprise, donc j'ai décidé de rester. Après la naissance d'Alice, Kevin était très gentil avec elle. Je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'il se souciait d'elle. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il est sur la mauvaise moi, il est devenu quelque peu paresseux et dépendant de moi, et puis, je ne sais pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que je devrais, mais je ne le déteste pas réellement. Je l'aimais assez pour l'épouser. Je l'ai assez aimé à un moment pour vouloir un enfant de lui. J'étais marié avec lui, et il était bon avec Alice, et bien que vers la fin de notre mariage, nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés et qu'il a fini par avoir des problèmes financiers et qu'il a abusé de cette partie du mariage, je ne le déteste pas. »

« Moi si, » dit catégoriquement Draco. « Il a eu cinq ans avec ma fille que moi je n'ai pas eu. Je ne l'ai pas vu ramper, s'asseoir, ou avoir sa première dent, ou faire ses premiers pas. Quel a été son premier mot ? Je ne sais même pas cela. Il a aussi passé cinq ans avec toi que moi je n'aurais pas. Je n'ai pas pu te voir enceinte. Je pari que tu es devenu très grosse. »

Elle sourit, toucha son bras et dit,

« J'ai a peine prit un gramme, tu le sais maintenant. »

« Ok, ok, » dit-il en riant.

« C'est vrai ! » dit-elle en riant aussi. « Et son premier mot a été merde. »

Hermione se mit à rire. Draco la regarda, incrédule, elle fit une croix sur son cœur avec ses doigts et dit,

« Crois de bois, crois de fer. Ca a été son premier mot. »

« Hum, délicieux, et dire que j'ai manqué ça, » dit Draco en souriant. « Il me tarde de dire à mes parents quel a été son premier mot. Tu vois, c'est exactement à cause de ça. Je dois apprendre à vous connaître toutes les deux, lui vous connaît déjà, et il ne mérite pas, alors oui, je le déteste même sans le connaître, et je pense que tu devrais aussi le détester. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Les gens ne sont pas tous mauvais ou tous bon. Je ne peux pas haïr une personne parce que tu me demandes de le faire. Je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, et je ne l'aimerais sûrement plus jamais, mais je ne le hais pas, il a été un bon père pour Alice. »

Cette déclaration énerva Draco. Il se mit debout sur le petit rocher et dit,

« Oui, eh bien, cette époque est révolue. Il ne posera plus jamais les yeux sur elle. Je suis son père, tu es sa mère, et c'est pourquoi Ingrid doit partir, parce qu'elle n'est rien, tout comme ce bâtard n'est rien ! »

Il se retourna pour remonter le rocher.

« Non, » dit doucement Hermione.

Draco se retourna, pointa un doigt vers elle, en colère.

« Hermione, je déteste faire cela, mais on fera à manière pour ça. »

Hermione se mit elle aussi debout sur le rocher et tituba un peu au début. Draco tendit la main pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. Il garda sa main sur son bras.

« Draco, tu savais qu'Alice a toujours eu des problèmes pour dormir ? Ca a commencé dès qu'elle était petite. J'ai du me balancer sur une chaise chaque nuit pour la faire dormir. Parfois, même avec ça, elle ne dormait pas. Et elle ne dormait pas de toute la nuit. Ca lui arrive toujours. Ingrid est la seule personne, en dehors de moi, qui peut la faire dormir. Je me rappelle qu'une nuit, j'ai eu la grippe, je me sentais si mal et Alice n'avait que deux ans à l'époque. Kevin était parti dans l'un de ses nombreux voyages, donc Ingrid était venu prendre soin de nous deux ce soir là. J'ai rampé hors de mon lit vers deux heures du matin, pour vérifier comment allait Alice, et j'ai vu Ingrid près du lit d'Alice, lui caressant les cheveux et chantant pour elle. »

« Lui caresser les cheveux était l'une des façons de l'emmener à dormir, et elle adorait qu'on lui chante des chansons. Ingrid aussi n'était pas très bien, elle ne l'est toujours pas, et elle était fatiguée, elle était restée debout toute la nuit, et au lieu de me réveiller pour que je prenne soin de mon bébé, elle lui a caressait les cheveux et lui a chanté des chansons. Draco, je peux encore te raconter une centaine d'histoires comme celle là. Ingrid nous aime Alice et moi, et elle ne nous trahiras pas, crois moi. »

Draco ne saurait jamais ce genre de choses sur sa fille. Il n'aurait jamais su qu'elle dormait peu (comme lui) et qu'elle adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux (comme lui quand il était enfant), ou qu'elle aimait qu'on lui chante des chansons, bien que ça, ça ne venait pas de lui. Peut-être que la colère qu'il ressentait envers Ingrid était du au fait qu'elle savait toutes ces choses, et que lui non. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, Ingrid était la mère de l'homme qui lui avait pris Alice, en tout cas dans son esprit, et ça voulait dire qu'elle devait partir.

Draco insista,

« Je me fiche de ce que tu peux dire ou du fait que tu me menaces. Ingrid va partir d'ici avant ce soir. Retournons à la maison, on discutera de tout ça plus tard. Je ne me disputerais pas ici. Alice pourrait nous entendre et je ne veux pas me disputer devant elle. Je crains qu'elle en ait assez de tout cela. »

« Très bien, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Hermione essaya de se hisser sur le prochain rocher par elle-même, mais elle échoua. Draco essaya de l'aider, mais elle se retourna et dit,

« Je peux le faire par moi-même. »

« Tu peux probablement tout faire par toi-même, » siffla t-il. « Dommage que tu ne puisses nous empêcher de souffrir et tomber enceinte par toi-même ! »

Hermione se tourna sur le petit rocher et lui fit face, bouche ouverte.

« Quelle chose terrible et blessante à dire ! Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'Alice soit ta fille ? Est-ce que tu regrettes de le savoir, Malfoy ? Est-ce que maintenant tu regrettes tout ce truc du mariage de convenance, parce que ce n'est pas trop tard ! Je vais prendre Alice et Ingrid et nous partirons dès ce soir. »

« Toi et Alice n'aller nulle part, » dit Draco.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et dit,

« Et dire qu'il y a quelques instants encore, j'ai pensé que je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que te rendre heureuse et que je regrettais tout les choses horribles que j'ai pu te faire dans notre adolescence, et maintenant, je suis là, à être odieux et mesquin avec toi. Je suis désolé Hermione, mais me demander d'accepter la mère de Kevin dans ma maison, c'est comme me demander de l'inviter lui. Tu dois comprendre ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Alice cria,

« Maman ! »

« J'arrive Alice ! Je suis juste là, ma chérie ! » cria en retour Hermione. « Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard, Malfoy. »

Elle commença à remonter les rochers vers sa fille. Draco passa devant elle et prit la main de Hermione pour l'aider à remonter la pente rocheuse. Il avait les yeux tournaient vers elle, mais elle regardait loin devant, là où ils avaient laissé Alice.

Soudainement, Hermione dit,

« Draco, Alice n'est pas là ! »

Draco se précipita derrière Hermione, lui prit la main et la tira par la main le reste du chemin.

Sous l'arbre, se trouvait la couverture, mais la seule chose qu'il y avait dessus, c'était le dragon d'Alice.

Alice avait inexplicablement disparue.

**Waouh, plein de suspense, mdr !  
****Une Alice en moins, une ! ^^  
****Juste une petite question pour vous, chers lecteurs ! XD  
****  
Il m'a été plusieurs fois fait la remarque, à juste titre, qu'il y avait de nombreuses fautes de conjugaisons dans les différents chapitres. La question est donc, est ce que je demande à quelqu'un de les corriger ou pas ? Car si je fais ça, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir poster un chapitre par jour… Donc, est ce que vous trouvez que ça vaut le coup ou pas ?  
****Je le prendrais pas mal que vous en ayez marre de mes fautes, hein ! :-D**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! =)  
****Bon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à blablater pendant trois ans pour vous faire attendre, donc je vous laisse profiter du chapitre !  
****Juste une chose à dire, la plupart d'entre vous m'a dit que les fautes ne les perturbaient pas plus que ça, donc je préfère continuer à vous mettre un chapitre par jour !  
****Désolé à ceux à qui ça ne va pas, la prochaine fois, laissez un review ! ^^  
****Bonne lecture ! **

**Réponse pour ficman :**

**Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Bon, par contre tes scénarios, ce n'est pas trop trop ça ! Mdr Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ce que cela donne dans la réalité ! =)  
****Merci pour tes encouragements !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour yume :**

**Merci de me rassurer ! =))  
****Comme tu aimes beaucoup cette histoire, tu devais attendre la suite, alors la voici ! ^^  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour dajulie18 :**

**Waouh, en effet ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu répondre à ce genre de reviews ! ^^  
****  
Je n'aime pas les vaches  
****J'aime retrouver tes reviews  
****J'aime Alice encore plus que toi tu l'aimes  
****J'aime poster rapidement et faire plaisir aux lecteurs  
****J'aime pas avoir dit j'aime pas ^^**

**Bisous à toi ! =)**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Ahhh quelqu'un a enfin aimé mon point culture ! Mdr  
****Noooon pas Kevin quoi, arrêter de toucher à mon Kevinchou chéri ! ^^  
****Encore, encore, dis combien je suis géniale ! Lol Très bien, au diable cette fichue correction et profites du chapitre qui suit ! =)  
****A bientôt !**

**Chapitre 23 :**** Non merci**

_« On n'aime pas moins un endroit parce qu'on y a souffert, à moins qu'il n'y est eu que de la souffrance et rien d'autre que ça. » Jane Austen_

_« Je pensais savoir ce qu'était la peur, mais il se trouve que non. La peur est un sentiment inconnu. La peur était liée au fait de me retrouver seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Maintenant, je sais que la peur c'est d'avoir quelque chose qui nous ai offert, le plus beau des cadeaux, et puis qu'on nous l'enlève. Ca, c'est de la peur. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si nous n'étions jamais venu jusqu'ici ? Si nous n'avions jamais prit la chance d'être heureux, est ce que maintenant nous souffrions ? Je serais ravie de revenir à la façon dont ça se passait avant, renoncer à tout le bonheur actuel, pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

« ALICE ! » hurla Hermione.

Elle ramassa le dragon en peluche d'Alice et se mit à courir tout autour du sommet de la colline, hurlant fréquemment le nom de sa fille.

« ALICE ! Où es tu ? ALICE ! Viens voir maman maintenant ! »

Draco fut saisi d'une crainte qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Les mâchoires serrées, la baguette en main, il envoya le sort des quatre points pour retrouver la petite fille. Rien ne se passa.

Hermione courut vers Draco, saisit sa chemise et dit,

« Nous devons la retrouver ! »

« Reste ici ! » ordonna t-il.

Il transplana jusqu'à Whitehall.

Il courut dans toute la maison, ayant l'impression d'être un enfant au lieu d'un homme de 29 ans. La raison de cette impression était qu'il avait besoin de son père et de sa mère. Il avait besoin d'eux, il avait besoin d'eux autant qu'Alice avait besoin de Hermione et de lui. Il les appela en criant, criant aussi for que Hermione l'avait fait pour Alice plus tôt.

« PERE ! MERE ! S'il vous plait, où êtes vous ? »

Lucius sortit de la bibliothèque et dit,

« Bon dieu, mon garçon, arrête de crier comme un dingue ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Narcissa commença à descendre l'escalier.

« Alice est partie ! Elle a disparue ! Un instant elle dormait sur la couverture sous l'arbre, et le moment d'après, elle criait après Hermione puis elle a disparue. »

Narcissa soupira et courut pour descendre le reste de l'escalier.

Lucius se précipita vers son fils et lui dit,

« Où étiez vous toi et Hermione quand elle a disparue ? »

« On était en train de parler pas loin d'elle, » expliqua Draco.

« Est-ce qu'elle était encore dans votre champ de vision ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, mais nous n'étions pas loin, » avoua Draco.

Soudain, tout devient clair. C'était sa faute. Il se devait de protéger Hermione et Alice, et il avait échoué. L'échec était quelque chose qui lui était familier, tout comme la crainte. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche, baissa la tête et dit,

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Tu dois aller la trouver ! » s'écria Narcissa.

Lucius tira sur le bras de son fils et dit,

« Tu es un homme maintenant, mon fils, donc agis en tant que tel. Emmène moi là où elle était quand elle a disparu. Cissy, tu restes ici, informes les domestiques, envoies la majorité d'entre eux jusqu'à la colline, envoies en certains au village. Tout le monde doit la chercher ! Tout le monde ! »

Draco prit la main de son père pour transplaner sur la colline. Avant leur départ, il sentit son père lui serrer légèrement la main. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais ça lui faisait encore plus peur.

De retour sur la colline, Hermione était en larme. Elle avait lancé tous les sorts de localisation qu'elle connaissait, et rien n'avait été utile. Elle courut à travers les bois qui étaient à côté, à travers les pâturages à gauche de la colline, et commença même à redescendre le sentier. Mais, elle ne trouvait sa fille nulle part. Une peur paralysante s'empara de son cœur, et le serra, le serra, le serra, jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse presque plus respirer. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que l'effroi ! Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Elle était seule à l'instant présent, et elle semblait ne connaître rien d'autre que la terreur, la peur et l'horreur. Elle se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses… un animal sauvage avait enlevé sa fille, elle était tombée de la falaise, ou quelqu'un de méchant l'avait enlevé et lui faisait des choses horribles à l'instant présent.

Est-ce qu'Alice était effrayé ? Pleurait elle après sa mère ? Est-ce qu'elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas rejoint ? Hermione ne put contenir sa douleur plus longtemps, elle se laissa tomber au sol et cria à nouveau,

« ALICE ! »

Draco se précipita vers Hermione, et la prit, littéralement dans ses bras, comme si elle était un enfant. Lucius aboya des ordres aux autres sorciers qui commençaient à arriver. Draco se dirigea vers la couverture, assit Hermione au sol, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« On va la retrouver, » promit-il.

« Et si on y arrive pas ? » dit-elle, en larme. « Draco, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un qui prenait ses responsabilités face au danger et la peur. Mais c'est différent. C'est mon bébé. Mon bébé. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide moi ! »

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco et pleura.

Et il pleura avec elle.

Dans le village, dans un magasin de bonbon, un homme tenait la main d'une petite fille. Il se pencha, pointa du doigt vers la vitrine en verre et dit,

« Ceux là ont l'air bon, Alice. Est-ce que tu aimerais en avoir quelques uns ? Tu les as toujours aimé. »

La petite fille posa sa main sur la vitrine en verre où des centaines d'enfants au fil des années avaient placé leurs mains et leurs doigts, elle se tourna vers l'homme et dit,

« Je ne veux aucun bonbon, papa. Je veux ma maman. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Tu peux me ramener à maman ? »

L'homme lui sourit, se redressa et prit sa main. Il dit à la femme derrière le comptoir,

« Merci, mais je crois que nous n'allons rien prendre aujourd'hui. »

Il sortit de la boutique avec la petite fille. Il regarda vers le haut de la rue, puis vers le bas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

La fillette dit,

« Papa ? »

Il posa ses yeux sur elle.

« S'il te plait, ramènes moi à maman et papa Draco. »

L'entendre appelé Draco Malfoy 'papa' lui mit comme une boule dans l'estomac. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il savait que sa mère était très certainement derrière tout ça, comme d'habitude. Elle avait sûrement aussi du prévoir la rencontre entre Malfoy et Hermione à cet hôtel le week-end dernier. Ca ressemblait totalement aux choses qu'elle pourrait faire. C'était elle qui avait convaincu Hermione de retourner en Angleterre. Sa mère était celle qui avait dit à Hermione de prendre des vacances au bord de la mer avant de retourner à Londres.

Il n'aurait pas été surpris si sa mère avait su que Malfoy allait être à ce motel ce week-end là. Si la tante de Malfoy ne l'avait pas contacté, il n'aurait jamais rien su de tout ça ou pour le mariage de Hermione et Draco.

Il commença à marcher, Alice traînait derrière. Elle marchait lentement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur sa hanche. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et dit,

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« Tu pourras faire une sieste quand nous serons de retour, » dit-il.

« De retour à Whitehall ? » demanda t-elle.

Encore une fois, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il marcha encore un peu et s'assit sur un banc, Alice sur ses genoux.

« Alice, as-tu reçu les hiboux que je t'ai envoyé ? »

« Non et j'aime recevoir des hiboux. J'aime les lettres et les paquets, » dit-elle. « Papa, tu savais que Draco était aussi mon papa ? C'est mon vrai papa et toi tu es mon prétendu papa. C'est ce que m'a dit Nanny. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca ne veut rien dire, et oui, je savais tout cela, » répondit-il.

Il serra la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué, vraiment. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être à sa place. Certes, il s'est marié avec Hermione sous de faux prétextes, et la dernière année de leur mariage a été terrible, mais une chose restait constante : il aimait cette petite fille, comme si elle était la sienne. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant au début, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait pas attention à Alice.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle dormait. Il se leva et se mit à marcher à nouveau. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il était venu à Whitehall pour tenter d'empêcher le mariage de Hermione et de Malfoy. La tante de Malfoy lui avait offert beaucoup d'argent pour qu'il le fasse. Prendre Alice comme il l'avait fait était une décision de dernière minute. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était seulement par pure vengeance. Non pas à l'encontre de Hermione. Il ne ressentait aucune rancune à son égard. Elle avait souffert à cause de lui. Non, cette vengeance était à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy avait tout ce que Kevin McKenzie avait toujours voulu. C'était un sang-pur respecté, même si son père était un ancien mangemort. Il avait de l'argent, la célébrité et tout le monde lui donnait toujours ce qu'il voulait, qu'il le mérite ou non. En plus de ça, il épousait Hermione Granger parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait, et il était le vrai père d'Alice.

Quand Kevin avait rencontré Hermione, il avait tout de suite voulu l'épouser.

Il ne l'aimait pas, bien qu'il jouait parfaitement le rôle d'amoureux. Il était attentif, doux, attentionné, aimant, mais il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme il le devrait. Il voulait l'épouser pour QUI elle était. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, son nom ne signifiait rien, ou les retours de la pureté de son sang pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Donc il a pensé qu'il pourrait obtenir tout ceci en épousant quelqu'un de célèbre comme elle.

Comment pouvait il savoir que Hermione ne voudrait pas de ça ? Elle a minimisé son rôle dans la guerre, elle ne présenterait même pas Kevin à Harry Potter durant leur premier rendez-vous, même s'il lui avait demandé de le faire depuis le début. Elle avait reçu beaucoup d'argents et toutes sortes de titres et de privilèges de la part du Ministère de la magie pour son rôle dans la chute de Voldemort, mais elle avait tout refusé.

Elle voulait juste être normal, avait elle dit. C'était stupide. Il a prétendu que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. Il l'a manipulé afin de pouvoir l'épouser, lui a dit qu'il lui donnerait une maison remplie d'enfants, lui a dit qu'il l'emmènerait au Canada pour qu'elle échappe à la notoriété et qu'ils pourraient vivre une belle vie tranquille là-bas.

Puis, il avait subi une vasectomie avant leur mariage afin de s'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Avoir des enfants était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Et si c'était des cracmols, comme sa stupide vache de mère ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils vivent un grand mariage, avec beaucoup de journalistes, des personnes importantes à fréquenter, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à mériter de l'épouser. Elle le déçu à nouveau quand elle lui dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils se marient dans le bureau de registres du ministère, avec seulement leurs parents comme invités.

Les choses bougèrent à peine. Il la fit rester à Londres, utilisant toutes sortes d'excuses pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller au Canada. Puis (imaginez sa surprise), elle est tombée enceinte. Imaginez la plus grande surprise encore quand elle lui a dit qu'elle savait pour la vasectomie, et que le père n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Il aurait du demander le divorce à ce moment là, mais à ce moment là, il tenait vraiment à elle, dans une certaine mesure, et elle été la seule qui travaillait. Il aimé ne pas avoir à travailler. Il aimait avoir sa liberté et l'argent de Hermione. Quand elle insista pour qu'ils déménagent au Canada finalement, de peur que Malfoy découvre la vérité pour elle et le bébé, il accepta.

Deux mois après la naissance du bébé, il alla voir Malfoy senior, avec l'intention de faire chanter l'homme pendant les années à venir, mais l'ancien mangemort lui foutu la trouille, et quand il lui offrit cinq mille gallions et lui dit de ne jamais revenir, il accepta.

Les années passèrent, Hermione continua à assurer la survie de la famille, sa mère vint pour les aider avec Alice, et Kevin devint complaisant. Il aimait avoir la liberté de voyager, de l'argent pour jouer, et il avait beaucoup de maîtresses de son côté. Lui et Hermione avaient même une relation décente… ils étaient en assez bons termes, comme des amis.

En outre, il était devenu proche de la petite fille dans ses bras. Il avait commencé à l'aimer comme si elle était la sienne. Il était peut-être un salaud paresseux, un fils de pute, mais la seule chose qui le rachetait, c'était son amour pour Alice. Qui n'aimerait pas Alice ?

Ok, il l'avait abandonné pour de l'argent… c'est vrai. Hermione ne voulu même pas mettre son nom sur l'acte de naissance, elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner son nom, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pendant le divorce, son avocat lui avait dit qu'en vertu du droit magique, le fait qu'ils aient été mariés quand l'enfant à été conçu signifiait qu'il avait un droit sur elle.

Et il avait utilisé ce droit pour soutirer la moindre noise à Hermione quand ils ont finalement divorcé. Il le fallait ! Il ne travaillait pas, et il avait une fiancée qui voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Son seul point fort c'était Alice, donc il l'a utilisé pour obtenir tout l'argent de Hermione. Il n'avait pas prit en compte Hermione qui lui a fait signer des papiers disant qu'il abandonner tout ses droits sur la fillette.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait besoin de plus d'argent. Au début, il avait pensé qu'en communicant avec Alice, avec des cadeaux et des lettres, Hermione s'inquiéterait et penserait qu'il essayait de reprendre une place dans la vie d'Alice. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui donnerait l'argent venant de la vente de la maison pour l'arrêter. S'il avait su que la fortune de Hermione allait augmenter avec son futur mariage avec Malfoy, il aurait pensé à un meilleur stratagème. C'était une autre paire de manche. Pourquoi Kevin se contenterait-il de quelques milliers de gallions provenant de la vente d'une maison quand Malfoy en avait des millions ?

Des millions de gallions que Malfoy était sur le point de perdre s'il ne se mariait pas avant juin. Si Kevin pouvait faire bouger les choses assez pour quelles choses soient bloquées pendant quelques mois, il obtiendrait de l'argent de la part de la tante de Malfoy (parce qu'elle pensait qu'il travaillait pour elle) ET il pourrait obtenir de l'argent de la part de Malfoy afin de le faire partir et que Draco puisse épouser Hermione et avoir enfin Alice en tant que fille.

Oui, prendre Alice aujourd'hui ne faisait pas parti de ses plans, et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être devrait il contacter Malfoy et lui demander de l'argent en échange de la petite fille. Il toucha la joue de la fillette et grimaça à cette pensée. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle demanderait à nouveau Hermione. Elle commencera peut-être même à pleurer. Elle l'avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises. Kevin ne pouvait pas tenir Alice éloigné de sa mère pendant longtemps car il ne voulait pas que la petite fille ait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie que, pendant les quatre premières années de sa vie, il avait été son père.

Il se retourna et se mit à marcher pour retourner jusqu'au chemin qui menait à Whitehall. Il penserait à ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas sur le chemin.

**Ahh Kevin ce bâtard ! ^^  
****Bon, pour une fois on voit un peu l'histoire du côté de Kevin !  
****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que les autres ! =))  
****Merci pour vos nombreux reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! **

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	24. Chapter 24

**Waouh, je crois que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic' ! XD Les reviews sont de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus long, mdr !**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**:) De rien !**

**Réponse pour Vix :**

**Je crois que vous avez tous décidé de me tuer avec vos looooooooooongs reviews ! Mdr Enfin, je dis ça, mais ça ne me gêne pas tant ! ^^  
****Waouh, tout en une journée, tu as vraiment du aimer ! XD  
****Enfin une normale qui déteste totalement Kevin ! Clairement, on s'en fiche qu'il aime ou pas Alice, il l'a quand même laissé pour de l'argent et il est prêt à l'utiliser pour en avoir encore un peu plus !  
****Un Lucius trop guimauve, ça aurait fait bizarre ! Il faut bien qu'il râle de temps en temps ! Mdr Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, la guimauve reviendra ! =)  
****Il n'y a pas de quoi pour la traduction, J'ADORE l'anglais, alors ça me fait plaisir ! Mdr**

**Merci à toi pour ce long review et à bientôt ! ^^**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Bon, ok, c'était Kevin ! Mais il faut quand même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ! Toute personne est jugée innocente tant que sa culpabilité n'a pas été prouvée ! XD  
****Pas de référence historique mais là, je t'offre un peu de droit ! ^^  
****Un chat sur le clavier ? Tu sais le truc utile, c'est de le retirer du clavier pour pouvoir écrire normalement ! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien…. Mdr  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Ecathe38 :**

**Eh bien je crois que ton review a très bien résumé ce que je pense aussi de ce petit *** ! =)  
****Désolé pour la séance de torture, il n'y en aura pas, mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va subir avec le chapitre qui suit ! ^^  
****A bientôt !**

**Bien, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez à tous une bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 24 :**** Un plus petit chapitre avec, si ça vous va, Kevin et son châtiment**

_« C'était peut-être l'un de ses moments où les conseils sont bons ou mauvais en fonction de comment les choses se déroulent. » Jane Austen_

_« Si je tue quelqu'un pour le plus grand bien, est ce réellement mal ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je vous laisse décider. » Draco Malfoy_

_« A lin, les décisions qu'on a prises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, façonneront les êtres humains que nous deviendrons. Cela signifie que nous serons considérés comme une bonne personne ou une mauvaise personne. C'est à vous de choisir. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Harry Potter était rentré dans la grande maison étrange, par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée, dans une pièce sombre qu'il cru être une bibliothèque. Il dépoussiéra sa chemise et son pantalon, puis demanda au sorcier qu'il vit,

« Où sont ils ? »

« Par là, Mr Potter. »

On avait montré à Harry un très grand salon officiel. Il sentit la tension dans l'air à partir du moment où il entra dans la chambre. Sur un canapé, au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait Hermione avec une Alice endormie sur ses genoux. Sur le canapé en face d'elle, se trouvaient Narcissa Malfoy et la nourrice de Hermione, Ingrid. Il allait demander à Hermione où était Malfoy quand il regarda vers une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Sur la large et cramoisie chaise était assit l'ex mari de Hermione, Kevin McKenzie avec Draco Malfoy d'un côté et Lucius Malfoy de l'autre.

Les deux hommes Malfoy avaient leur baguette sortit, Draco considérer la sienne comme un simple bâton, comme s'il s'en fichait totalement. La seule chose qui relayé réellement ses émotions était son visage qui semblait figé.

De l'autre côté de la chaise, Lucius Malfoy tenait sa baguette serrait dans sa main. La baguette était pointée vers le sol, mais il tremblait légèrement, comme si ça le démangeait de l'utiliser d'une façon ignoble.

« Ok, je suis là, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda Harry.

Il regarda Malfoy puis Hermione.

« Ca dépend pour qui tu le demandes, » dit Draco.

« C'est à qui*****, mon fils, » corrigea Lucius

« Je suis désolé Père. Ca dépend à qui tu le demandes Potter, » cracha Draco. « Si tu me le demandes, je te dirais une chose. Si tu demandes à Hermione, elle te dira que tu es là pour empêcher un meurtre. »

« Qui va être tué ? » demanda Harry soudainement très sérieux.

« Ce salaud juste ici, » dit Draco, sa baguette ne se balançant plus.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme assis sur la chaise.

« Puis je intervenir ? » demanda Kevin.

Draco prit sa baguette et frappa violemment la tête de l'homme avec avant de dire,

« Est-ce que je vous ai donné la permission de parler ? Je ne crois pas, donc taisez vous. »

Kevin gémit, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Harry soupira et dit,

« Et je suppose que tu serais le meurtrier ? »

Il regarda Draco.

« Oh non, pas nécessairement, » dit Draco d'une façon un peu légère. « Ma mère, mon père et moi, nous nous proposons pour ce prestigieux honneur. »

Harry tourna la tête vers les canapés, Narcissa avait sa baguette en main et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle en était capable. Il regarda vers Hermione et l'interrogea,

« Est-ce que tu es prête à te proposer à ce poste toi aussi ? »

« Non, je ne veux tuer personne, Harry, » dit-elle tout aussi légèrement que Draco plus tôt. « Moi, je veux simplement le castrer. »

Harry ôta ses lunettes, frotta l'arête de son nez, puis les remit en place. Il se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Tu as dit que Hermione avait voulu m'appeler pour prévenir un meurtre. Pourquoi tu as voulu m'appeler toi ? »

« J'ai voulu t'appeler parce que j'ai pensé qu'une fois que j'aurais tué cet homme, il sera encore moins qu'une ordure, et qui peut mieux sortir les ordures que Harry Potter ? »

Draco sourit à Harry puis baissa les yeux vers Kevin et fit remarqué,

« Ce qui fait de toi l'ordure, McKenzie. Une ordure morte. »

Harry gémit et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Est-ce quelqu'un avait une meilleure raison de m'appeler ? »

Cette fois, Ingrid leva la main. Harry se tourna vers la vieille femme et dit,

« Oui Madame McKenzie, pourquoi avez-vous voulu m'appeler ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai voulu vous appeler avant que tous les autres ne le veuille aussi, parce que je voulais signaler un enlèvement, Mr Potter. »

Harry s'avança vers le canapé, s'assit sur l'accoudoir et regarda la veille dame.

« Qui a été enlevé ? »

« C'est 'qui'*, Potter, » aboya Draco depuis le recoin de la pièce.

Il regarda son père et dit,

« Sérieusement, tu peux sortir l'homme du placard, mais tu ne peux pas sortir le placard de l'homme. »

« C'est 'qui' dans ce cas là Draco, » dit Hermione. « Et ta remarque sur le placard ne veut strictement rien dire. »

« Est-ce qu'on va encore se disputer, parce que je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, » dit Draco. « On s'est déjà disputé pour savoir si on le tuait ou pas. »

Kevin leva à son tour la main et dit,

« Mr Potter, est ce que vous pourriez me sortir d'ici en vie, même si vous devez d'abord m'arrêter. Ce groupe me rend dingue. »

Cette fois, Lucius fit claquer sa baguette contre le tibia de l'homme, et tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur, Lucius dit,

« Je croyais que mon fils vous avez dit de vous taire ? »

« QUI A ETE ENLEVE ? » beugla Harry tout en se levant de l'accoudoir du canapé.

La petite Alice se frotta les yeux comme elle se réveillait de la sieste qu'elle venait de faire sur les genoux de sa mère. Hermione lança un regard remplit de reproche à Harry mais Alice semblait heureuse de le voir. Elle leva les bras et dit,

« Oncle Harry ! »

Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras,

« Bonjour ma chérie ! »

« Est-ce que tante Ginny, James et bébé Hugo sont avec toi ? » demanda t-elle.

Il la posa sur sa hanche, l'emmena vers les portes qui menaient au patio et dit,

« Pas cette fois ci. Alice, tu peux me dire ce que ton père fait ici ? »

« Quel père ? » demanda t-elle.

Harry regarda Hermione et haussa les sourcils. Elle lui lança en retour un regard qui semblait dire 'ne te lance pas là dedans. Harry posa Alice sur le sol, se mit à genoux et dit,

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, Alice ? »

« Je suis allée faire du poney avec grand-père, puis je suis allée pique-niquer avec Ingrid, maman et mon vrai papa, Draco. On a ramassé des marguerites. Je pourrais probablement t'en donner une, mais pour ça il faut que j'en reprenne à quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment une fleur, Oncle Harry ? »

« Non, c'est bon, » dit il en souriant. « Qu'as-tu fait après ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je crois que mon ventre me faisait mal, alors j'ai fait une sieste, et quand je me suis réveille, papa Draco et maman étaient plus là, puis papa Kevin est arrivé, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, il a prit ma main et il a transplané avec moi au village, et là mon ventre m'a fait encore plus mal, et j'ai vomit. »

Elle regarda Hermione et dit,

« Je n'aime pas transplaner, n'est ce pas maman ? »

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête. Alice dit,

« Puis papa m'a emmené au magasin de bonbon, et je lui ai demandé de me ramener, mais au lieu de ça, on a commencé à marcher, et maman me manquait. J'ai un peu pleuré, mais pas parce que j'avais peur. »

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette, rit puis dit,

« Bien sûr que non. Tu es comme ta mère. Elle non plus n'avait jamais peur de rien. »

Il se leva et dit à Ingrid,

« Ingrid, ça vous générait de monter Alice ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle devrait prendre un bain. »

Ingrid se leva et prit la main de Alice.

Harry se pencha, lui embrassa la joue et lui dit,

« Je te remercie de m'avoir tout dit, Alice. Je n'aurais jamais eu toute l'histoire avec ceux là ! »

Il pointa le doigt vers les adultes se trouvant dans la pièce.

« Oui, ils me laissent confuse, moi aussi parfois, » dit Alice.

Harry se mit à rire face à cette perspicace sagesse.

« De la bouche des enfants, » dit il tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce avec Ingrid.

Il s'approcha de la chaise et baissa les yeux sur Kevin.

« Vous avez kidnappé Alice ? »

« La meilleure chose que vous pourriez vous demander c'est si je suis ou non retenu ici contre ma volonté, Potter ! » s'écria Kevin.

Draco frappa violemment le front de l'homme et dit,

« Je vais vous demander d'arrêter d'être malpoli avec ceux qui m'entourent, même si c'est Potter ! Maintenant, répondez à sa question ! »

« Alors ? » dit Harry.

« Comment peut on kidnapper son propre enfant ? » demanda t-il en retour.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et dit,

« De qui est elle la fille ? »

Harry tira sa baguette rapidement et la pointa vers Draco.

« Non Malfoy ! Va t'asseoir avant que je t'arrête ! »

Draco alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione sur le canapé.

Il croisa ses jambes et ses bras et dit à Hermione,

« Je suis gentil avec ton meilleur ami et il pointe sa baguette sur moi ! »

Hermione caressa doucement son bras et dit,

« Je sais Draco, je sais. »

Lucius resta à côté de Kevin, sa baguette toujours pointée vers lui. Harry était réellement conscient de ça. Il regarda l'homme sur la chaise et dit,

« Hermione est sa mère et, comme vous l'avez toujours su et maintenant que je suspecte que tout le monde est au courant ici, elle est la fille de Malfoy. Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez abandonné tous vos droits sur elle. Ainsi, si vous l'avez prit sans leur consentement aujourd'hui, c'est un enlèvement, et je vais vous arrêter. »

« Elle était toute seule quand je l'ai vu sur cette colline, Potter, » dit Kevin en se penchant sur sa chaise. « Qui diable savait où étaient Hermione et le prince des sangs-purs ? Je l'ai simplement emmenée en ville, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de où sa mère était descendue. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ici avec Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me le dise. »

« CONNERIES ! » cria Draco de sa place sur le canapé.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et dit,

« Combien de temps Alice a disparu ? »

« Les deux pires heures de toute ma vie, » dit-elle. « Et avant que tu ne demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé toi ou les aurors directement, c'est parce qu'après les vingt premières minutes, nous étions à peu prés certain que c'était Kevin qui l'avait prise. L'un des domestiques a découvert qu'un homme correspondant à la description de Kevin avait demandé comment aller à Whitehall à partir de la gare. En plus, Ingrid nous a dit qu'il avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux à Alice et lui a envoyé cet étrange cadeau d'anniversaire qui change de forme, et il a fait tout ceci pour me soutirer encore plus d'argent. »

« Tu aurais quand même du m'appeler, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi Potter ? » demanda Draco, se levant du canapé. « Juste parce que tu as sauvé le monde ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver le monde. Quand on a su que ce crétin était là, on savait qu'il allait nous contacter avec une demande de rançon ou essayer de nous extorquer de l'argent d'une autre façon, nous avons décidé de l'attendre. Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre très longtemps. Il a fini par marcher jusqu'ici, et à frapper à la fichue porte d'entrée. »

Kevin se leva de sa chaise et dit,

« Exactement ! Est-ce là le comportement d'un kidnappeur ? J'ai passé quelques heures avec ma fille, et je l'ai ramené, l'affaire est close ! On ne peut pas kidnapper son propre enfant ! »

Narcissa se leva et envoya un sort vers l'homme, droit entre ses jambes. Il hurla comme une petite fille et retomba sur sa chaise, les mains entre les jambes. Les trois autres dans la salle frémirent de compassion. Lucius dit,

« Je pense que c'est la manière pour mon ex femme de vous dire de vous taire. »

« Ne parle pas pour moi, Lucius ! » siffla Narcissa. « C'est ma façon de dire à cette chose inférieure qu'il n'a pas intérêt de reparler de ma petite-fille comme de sa fille, ou je m'assurais qu'il ne puisse plus jamais apprécier l'art de faire l'amour à une femme. »

« Bien joué, mère ! » dit Draco en applaudissant.

Hermione sourit à Draco et dit,

« Vraiment, ça c'était une bonne chose. J'étais presque prête à le faire moi-même ! »

Elle se pencha et sourit.

« Prête à quel point ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers elle et sourit.

« A ce point là, » dit elle en se penchant un peu plus encore puis embrassa ses lèvres.

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » dit Harry.

« Exactement ce que je pensais, » déclara Kevin à nouveau debout. « Ils me rendent malade moi aussi, Potter. »

« Je me fous de ce que vous pensez McKenzie, donc assis avant que je vous assomme ! »

Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui et lui lança rapidement un sort. Kevin retomba sur sa chaise.

« AH ! » cria Draco depuis le canapé. « Le garçon qui a survécu vient de te menacer de te botter les fesses McKenzie ! »

« La ferme Malfoy, » dit Harry.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y penser à deux fois avant de lui hurler dessus, » dit Hermione en souriant. « Sa mère pourrait te faire la même chose qu'à Kevin. »

« J'en ai fini avec tout ça ! » dit Harry en levant les mains en l'air.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? Voulez vous porter plainte ? »

« Il ne nous laisseras probablement jamais tranquille, Harry, » dit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la main.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux juste être heureuse et en paix. Est-ce que je ne le mérite pas ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas une vie heureuse et un bon mariage ? »

« NON ! » cria Kevin de sa chaise dans le coin de la pièce. « Tu ne mérites rien, Hermione ! Tu joues ce rôle de la pauvre petite fille mais qu'en est il de moi ? Tu m'as tout prit ! Tu m'as prit ma fille et ma seule source de revenu ! Je me fiche de savoir que tu veux être heureuse ! La seule chose que tu mérites, c'est la douleur et le malheur qui viendront avec ton mariage avec ce bâtard de sang-pur ici présent ! »

Draco grogna et se leva du canapé où il était assis, survola pratiquement le canapé où se trouvait sa mère et se jeta sur l'homme. Hermione et Narcissa crièrent. Lucius restait en retrait, les mains en l'air. Harry saisit Draco par la taille, tandis qu'il avait commencé à tabasser Kevin à mains nues.

Harry envoya Draco au sol et dit,

« Sérieusement Malfoy, tu es un sorcier et tu agis comme un vulgaire moldu. Tu aurais plutôt du faire quelque chose dans ce genre là… »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Kevin et lui lança un sort tandis que celui-ci était inconscient. L'homme glissa sur le sol.

Lucius le poussa de la pointe de sa chaussure et dit,

« Est-ce que vous allez laisser votre ordure sur notre sol, Potter ? »

« Non, je vais prendre cette ordure avec moi, Lucius, tout comme Draco l'a suggéré au début. »

Harry secoua la tête, se dirigea vers Hermione, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis saisit le bras de l'homme inconscient et dit,

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir transplaner de l'intérieur de la maison ? »

« Non, » dit Draco en se levant et en brossant son pantalon.

« Alors aide moi à traîner cet âne à l'extérieur afin que je puisse ficher le camp d'ici, » insista Harry.

Draco prit l'autre bras de Kevin et, Harry et Draco le tirèrent dans toute la pièce et passèrent les portes qui menaient à la terrasse, tout en ayant bien prit soin de faire cogner sa tête dans tous les meubles de la pièce.

Après qu'ils l'eurent mit dehors, Hermione se pencha par la porte et dit,

« Harry, Draco et moi on se marrie dans deux semaines. Est-ce que tu viendras ? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, » dit Harry, incrédule.

Draco lâcha le bras droit de Kevin. Au même moment, Harry lâcha le gauche. La tête de l'homme cogna sur le sol en pierre de la terrasse. Personne n'y fit attention.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, embrassa la joue de Hermione et lui dit,

« Si tu as d'autres problèmes, appelle moi. N'essaie pas de les régler par toi-même ! »

Hermione embrassa sa joue à son tour et dit,

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres. »

Harry retourna vers Kevin, prit à nouveau son bras et dit,

« Peut-être que tu devrais, après tout, quelqu'un a du dire à ce branleur où il pourrait te trouver, et aussi que tu allais te marier avec cet autre branleur à côté de toi, parce qu'il le savait. Tu devrais y penser, Hermione. »

Il transplana alors avec Kevin. Hermione regarda Draco et dit,

« Harry a raison. A ton avis, qui a pu dire à Kevin que toi et moi nous sommes sur le point de nous marier, et où il pourrait nous trouver ? »

Draco tira Hermione dans la pièce, ferma la porte violemment, regarda ses parents qui se tenaient côté à côté, et les trois Malfoy dirent en même temps,

« Philippa. »

***Petite explication : en fait, c'est une petite 'blague' dans les deux cas ! En anglais, qui se traduit soit par 'who' soit par 'whom' ! Bon je vous passe comment on sait quand utilisé chacun, ça ne doit pas vraiment vous intéressé ! XD Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'en français il n'y a pas cette différence, donc je ne peux pas vous le traduire de façon à ce que ça semble quelque peu comique, désolé ! **

**Tout est loin d'être réglé ! Enfin, déjà plus de Kevin, YES ! Mdr  
****Bon, j'espère que vous avez su apprécier à sa juste valeur ce chapitre ! XD  
****Faites part de vos impressions, ça m'intéresse toujours autant ! -)**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je sais, je n'ai pas tenu le délai habituel, mais hier, je n'avais aucune motivation ! Enfin, vous avez le chapitre aujourd'hui ! =) En plus, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ! ^^**

**Bon, je m'excuse d'avance car il y aura certainement des fautes, et je sais que j'ai dit que je ferais plus attention, mais là je dois avouer que je suis pas en état de le faire, donc désolé ! Au moins, j'ai réussi à vous le traduire…je sais c'est pas une excuse ! ^^**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Ce n'était qu'une suggestion tu sais, ne le prend pas mal ! =)  
****Pour Draco et Harry, ce n'est pas qu'ils se détestent moins mais bon, il faut bien qu'ils fassent avec, non ? Donc, c'est ce qu'ils font !  
****Ah, encore des déclarations d'amour, arrête, à la fin ça va me faire rougir ! ^^  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Vix :**

**Le portrait de Narcissa est fort décrit, félicitation ! ^^  
****Dommage, hein, pas de castration ! Ca aurait pu être suuuuuuuper fun ! Mdr  
****Oui, Philippa est une vipère, mais elle aura ce qu'elle mérite, je te rassure ! =))  
****A bientôt !**

**Bien, je me doute que vous êtes pressé de lire ce chapitre tant attendu, donc bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 25 :**** La peur est un mot de quatre lettres**

_« L'homme est plus robuste que la femme, mais il ne vit pas plus longtemps ce qui explique exactement mon point de vue quant à la nature de leurs attachements. » Jane Austen_

_« Les hommes et les femmes sont naturellement différents. Les hommes sont physiquement plus fort, ont à l'esprit de regarder tous les détails, cèdent moins à leurs émotions et aussi aux ragots, sont plus susceptibles de faire usage de leurs poings pour résoudre leurs problèmes et par-dessus tout, ils sont moins effrayés de l'inconnu et pensent être meilleurs que les femmes. Cependant, les femmes ne pensent pas être meilleurs que les hommes. Elles savent qu'elles le sont mais continuent à laisser les hommes croire le contraire et c'est là où se trouvent les véritables différences. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je n'ai rien à prouver. En tant que femme, je ne suis ni meilleur ni pire que n'importe quel autre homme, et aucun homme n'est meilleur ou pire que moi. Nous sommes égaux dans nos défauts mais aussi dans nos qualités. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent dans un tourbillon, et Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Le jour où Harry était parti pour Londres avec Kevin, Draco l'avait convaincu de le suivre afin de porter plainte contre lui. Elle partie quelques heures après le départ de Harry, laissant Alice avec Draco à Whitehall. Avant de partir, Draco rappela aussi à Hermione qu'elle devait prévenir ses parents qu'elle se mariait dans deux semaines. Par conséquent, lorsqu'elle fut à Londres, elle passa la nuit chez sa mère et son beau-père, puis le lendemain, alla voir son père et sa fiancée. Elle leur avait tout dit. Ils n'étaient pas trop ravis. Après avoir passé deux longues journées à Londres, Hermione était prête à retourner à Whitehall.

Hermione constata que son absence n'avait pas été réellement remarquée par la plupart des habitants de la grande maison sur la falaise. Narcissa et l'organisateur de mariage, dont le nom était Bentley, avaient fait de bons progrès dans l'organisation du mariage, et ce sans elle. Ils avaient prévu la nourriture, envoyé les invitations, choisi les fleurs, la musique, et avaient même trouvé sa robe. Il semblait que la seule chose qu'ils attendaient d'elle soit qu'elle se présente le jour de la cérémonie.

Elle apprit qu'Alice avait passé la majorité de ces deux jours avec Lucius, et elle ne semblait pas lui avoir manqué. Elle lui dit à peine bonjour quand elle revint.

Quand Hermione chercha Draco, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle commença à se demander si c'était un aperçu de sa vie après son mariage avec un Malfoy. Elle avait peur d'être aussi solitaire et seule avec ce mariage avec Draco qu'elle ne l'a était lors de son mariage avec Kevin. Avait il vraiment besoin d'elle pour ce mariage de convenance, ou était simplement plus commode pour lui de l'épouser et c'est pourquoi elle était nécessaire ?

Elle décida de réfléchir a tout ça tranquillement sur la falaise même si elle avait faim et qu'elle était fatiguée de son voyage et même si elle voulait désespérément passer du temps avec Alice et Draco, bien qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient particulièrement vouloir passer du temps avec.

Ainsi, elle se trouvait à proximité des falaises une heure après être revenue de Londres, autour de deux heures de l'après-midi, et comme elle regardait l'horizon, elle essaya de comprendre qu'elle était exactement sa place là-dedans quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom au loin.

« Hermione ? » cria Draco à travers le champ de fleurs sauvages.

Elle tourna la tête et agita la main. Il lui fit signe de rester où elle était. Il couru jusqu'à elle en un rien de temps. Il se pencha, saisit sa main et l'attira vers lui.

Il embrassa sa joue et lui dit,

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me trouver quand tu es rentrée ? »

« J'ai essayé de te trouver, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis rentrée il y a seulement deux heures. Je voulais voir Alice mais ton père l'a emmenée au village, et comme je n'arrivais pas à te trouver, je n'ai pas voulu rester à la maison. Ta mère voulait me parler de notre mariage, » dit-elle tristement, « et je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter. »

Elle se détourna de lui tout en restant dans ses bras. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et elle s'appuy contre lui.

« Comment ça c'est passé à Londres ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre,

« Harry a dit que tout devrait bien se prendre avec Kevin. Les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi bien avec mes parents, mais je te raconterais ça après. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, tout c'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule très bien sans moi ou peut-être malgré moi. »

Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais même sans voir son visage, il pouvait dire au timbre de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à descendre une pente rocheuse vers la mer. Il la suivi. Il resta derrière elle, ne pouvant toujours pas voir son visage, ne pouvant toujours pas voir son expression.

« Dis moi maintenant ce qui c'est passé quand tu l'as dit à tes parents pour le mariage. »

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et dit,

« Ma mère m'a dit que j'allais d'une erreur à une autre, d'un mariage raté à un autre mariage raté, d'un mensonge à un autre plus gros mensonge. Elle a dit que tout ce que je lui avais dit à propos de Draco Malfoy la faisait se demander pourquoi je voudrais l'épouser. »

Draco croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Ta mère à l'air horrible. »

Hermione sourit mais acquiesça. Elle se tourna pour recommencer à descendre quelque peu. Elle s'arrêta sur un gros rocher, en dehors du sentier, dépassant de la falaise. Elle s'assit sur le côté près du sentier, les pieds bien ancrés au sol. Il se mit devant elle.

« Ma mère a juste des réserves, et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Elle connaît Kevin et elle sait que j'ai eu des moments difficiles, et que nous nous sommes beaucoup menti dans ce mariage. J'ai aussi dit à tout le monde pour la réelle filiation de Alice. Dire qu'ils ont été choqués est un euphémisme. »

Elle commença à tripoter une écorchure sur son genou. Il prit sa main, l'éloignant de son genou, et la garda dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que ton père a dit ? »

Hermione lui répondit,

« Il a dit qu'il était choqué que j'ai pu trompé mon mari surtout avec un homme qui m'a causait autant de peine et de douleur quand on était jeune. Et ça, ça vient d'un homme qui n'a jamais été fidèle à ma mère. Il a dit que le fait que tu sois le père d'Alice n'est pas une raison de nous marier. »

« Donc j'imagine que tu ne leur as pas dit que je devais me marier avant mes trente ans ? » dit-il, résigné.

« Mon Dieu, non ! »

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

« Ils penseraient que je me prostitue si je leur parle de cette petite friandise juteuse. »

Elle fut tout à coup solennelle et sombre.

« Tout le monde va penser ça. Toutes les personnes qui savent que je suis revenue en Angleterre sans deux noises penseront que je me marie avec toi seulement pour l'argent. »

« Oui, nous savons tous les deux que tu le fais seulement pour mon corps sexy, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne.

« C'est sérieux tout ça. La famille de Ron m'a invité à venir dîner pendant que j'étais ici, mais je leur ai dit que je devais rentrer, mais j'ai dit à Harry de leur dire à tous pour le mariage. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tout le monde pas penser ? La plupart de la famille de Ron ne t'a jamais beaucoup aimé. »

Elle se leva.

« Je m'en fiche, alors pourquoi t'y intéresses tu ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oh, Draco, » répondit-elle.

Elle commença à descendre vers le bas du chemin.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, » se plaignit-il.

Il monta sur le rocher où elle s'était assise et posa sa main sur la branche d'un petit arbre qui s'avançait jusqu'au rocher. Il l'appela,

« Potter a dit qu'Alice était comme toi, sans peur, mais il avait tort. »

Hermione s'arrêta net, se tourna vers lui et lui dit,

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Tu as peur de ce que les gens vont penser de toi, pas de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ! » l'accusa t-elle. « Sans peur…AH ! Peureuse est plus réaliste. La femme qui a aidé Potter à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, depuis qu'elle est une gamine, a peur de ce que quelques personnes vont penser d'elle. Elle a peur qu'on la nomme de quelques noms ridicules ! »

« Bon, tu as raison Malfoy. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent du mal de moi, en quoi ai-je tort ? » demanda t-elle, en retournant vers lui. « S'il te plait, descend de là. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda t-il en se penchant du côté de la falaise.

Elle se rapprocha du bord de la route, s'éloignant de la falaise.

« Parce que tu pourrais tomber, » di-elle sobrement.

« Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que je n'avais pas peur de la hauteur et que j'avais l'habitude d'escalader ces rochers, et ceux auprès desquels ont a pique-niqué. Ne reporte pas ton vertige sur moi, Granger. J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de me faire passer toutes tes peurs. Il n'est pas question de moi, il est juste question de toi et de tes peurs ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur, » dit-elle moins convaincante.

Il sourit, sauta sur une jambe et dit,

« Donc, ça ne t'inquiètes pas que je fasse cela ? »

« Arrêtes ça et descend ! » cria t-elle.

« Non, » dit-il en retour. « Parce que je n'ai pas peur du tout, contrairement à toi ! »

Elle grogna et dit,

« Très bien, je suis désolé si je m'inquiètes que les gens pensent du mal du fait que j'ai trompé mon mari avec toi ! Je suis désolé si je ne veux pas que les gens pensent de mon enfant que c'est un bâtard. Je suis désolé de ne pas vouloir que les gens pensent que je t'épouse pour ton argent, ce qui en passant, était ma première motivation au début ! Je suis désolé si je ne veux pas que les gens parlent de moi ou parlent mal de moi. Je suis désolé si je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je suis une courtisane, une manipulatrice, une prostituée ! »

Elle leva les mains et dit,

« C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens et je n'y peux rien si je ne veux pas que les gens pensent du mal de moi, Draco ! Tu as l'habitude que les gens ne t'aiment pas et qu'ils pensent du mal de toi, alors peut-être que pour toi, ce n'est pas important, mais je n'y suis pas habituée, et ça me fait peur. »

« HE ! » cria t-il. « Je ne suis pas réellement ravi quand les gens me détestent pensent du mal de moi, et j'y suis pas 'habitué' ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Il ne trouvait pas que ce qu'il avait dit été drôle. Ok, ça l'était, dans le sens 'ironique'.

« Granger, soit courageuse, laisse la prudence aux autres, tout comme tu l'as fait la nuit où Alice a été conçue. Ne te préoccupes pas de ce que les autres pensent. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi et pour ton enfant. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Est-ce que tu veux que l'on soit une famille ? Ce sont les seules questions que tu dois te poser. Tout le reste, c'est de la foutaise. Cesse d'avoir peur. Dépasse ta peur ! »

« Mais j'ai peur de dépasser ma peur, » dit-elle à voix basse.

Là il se mit à rire de cette déclaration, même si encore une fois, il n'avait pas trouvé ça particulièrement drôle.

Elle continua,

« Et tu as raison, je ne suis pas souvent effrayée mais dernièrement, j'ai peur de tout, et je n'aime pas ça. Je veux vaincre ces peurs, mais comment ? C'est comme si j'avais peur depuis si longtemps. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir donner à Alice ce qu'il fallait, j'avais peur de divorcer de Kevin, j'avais peur de tout perdre, j'avais peur de revenir ici et de devoir un jour t'affronter, mais j'ai fait tout cela alors pourquoi je ne peux pas faire cela ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire fi de la prudence et t'épouser sans crainte ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle continua,

« Aucune de ces choses n'était à moitié aussi effrayante que les deux heures où Alice était avec Kevin, ce qui était la peur personnifiée ! Depuis des années, je suis seulement faite de peurs ! »

« Ok, on va examiner les peurs que tu viens de citer, » commença t-il.

Il resta sur le rocher et s'approcha de la côte face à la vallée. Il baissa les yeux, lui tourna le dos. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en restant sur le sentier.

Tout en lui tournant le dos et en fixant la vallée, il lui dit,

« Moi, je vois les choses de cette façon, tu sembles avoir dépasser une partie de tes craintes. »

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule et ajouta,

« Tu as quitté ce branleur, tu es partie du Canada, tu m'as tout dit pour Alice, tu as tout dit à Alice pour moi et tu as dit à ta famille pour nous deux. Qui a-t-il de plus ? Le mariage est la partie la plus facile. »

Il pivota rapidement et pendant un moment, il agit comme s'il allait tomber. Il avait l'air choqué, les bras levés, il haletait.

Elle se précipita sur le rocher et attrapa ses mains.

Il sourit et dit,

« Tu avais peur que je tombe ? »

Elle frappa son torse et dit,

« Et qu'est ce que ça prouve ? Toi, Draco, tu es un âne ! Fais moi descendre de là ! »

Elle prit sa main et se tourna vers le sentier.

Il lui tint fermement la main et expliqua,

« La seule façon de descendre de ce rocher, Granger, c'est de la manière dur. »

« Comment, je te pousse, tu t'accroches à moi et ont meurt tous les deux dans une chute terrible ? » demanda t-elle en saisissant son autre main et en regardant par-dessus bord.

« Non, ce ne serait pas très agréable. C'est en outrepassant une de tes peurs que tu auras le contrôle, et ça ma chère, c'est ta peur de la hauteur. Dépasse là, et le reste sera facile. Nous allons descendre jusqu'en bas, mon cœur. Allons, c'est facile. »

Il retira ses mains de la poigne de fers de Hermione et sauta sur le rocher plus bas. Elle haleta, ferma les yeux, et serra fermement ses poings ensemble.

Hermione avait e vertige depuis toute petite. Elle n'était jamais montée en haut des arbres, elle n'a jamais su bien voler, et elle détestait être en haut des tours quand ils étaient à l'école. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi difficiles quand elle était sur la terre ferme, comme l'autre jour, sur le sommet de la colline, regardant la vallée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle n'en avait pas réellement peur. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement tomber de la terre ferme dans un abîme inconnu. Là, c'était différent.

Là, c'était terrible, mais elle commença à lui emboîter le pas, sans échanger un mot avec lui. Draco ouvrait la voie et elle suivait. Il cherchait sa main quand c'était nécessaire, et lui disait occasionnellement où placer son pied, mais la plupart du temps, ils ne parlaient pas. Même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu, parce qu'elle était trop effrayée. Elle tenait une petite branche, manoeuvra sur une pente glissante vers un autre rocher puis elle commit l'erreur de regarder en bas, vers l'immensité qui s'étendait sous eux.

Hermione Granger réalisa qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle était consciente que c'était intelligent de sa part d'avoir peur d'une telle chose. C'était de la pure folie. Draco Malfoy était totalement fou d'avoir insisté qu'elle fasse ça, mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui. Elle l'avait fait pour elle-même et pour prouver quelque chose.

Non… ce n'était pas prouver qu'elle était sans peur. Personne n'avait réellement peur de rien. Si quelqu'un prétendait être sans peur, cette personne mentait. Hermione avait autre chose à prouver. Elle devait prouver qu'elle était en charge de son propre destin. Qu'elle prenait ses propres décisions et qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais si cette chose était un truc de dingue comme un mariage de convenance avec Draco Malfoy.

Il était plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. La brise ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds, et il avait l'air si heureux et insouciant. Il lui sourit. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce sourire au lieu de la terreur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle était perchée sur un espace étroit entre deux rochers. Elle ne savait pas où placer son pied et où mettre sa main. Elle se tourna de façon à ce que son dos soit face au vent, regarda encore une fois en bas et constata que Draco était déjà presque à mi-chemin. Elle détestait le fait qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle à ça. Elle se tenait aussi près des rochers qu'elle le pouvait et vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était littéralement une statue.

Et c'est là qu'elle commença à réfléchir. POURQUOI EPOUSAIT-ELLE DRACO MALFOY ? Ils n'avaient pas partagé beaucoup de moments près l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient fait l'amour seulement une fois (deux si on comptait ce qui c'était passé il y a cinq ans), ils s'étaient embrassés à peine cinq fois, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de moments rien que tous les deux, ni eu de vraies conversations, mais elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait. Et dans deux semaines, elle allait se marier avec lui.

Si elle ne tombait pas avant.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importante qu'avoir peur du vide. Comme elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment, Draco leva les yeux vers elle et dit,

« Mon cœur, est ce que ça va ? »

« Mmmmm. »

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, estimant qu'elle ne pouvait plus former de vrais mots. Elle s'accrocha à une vigne et ferma les yeux.

« Granger ? » dit il.

« Ah…de l'aide, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il commença à remonter vers elle.

« Si tu veux Granger, je remonte et je viens te chercher. Ne bouges surtout pas. »

« Sérieusement, Malfoy, tu veux que j'aille où ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Eh bien, tu as ta baguette magique, » dit-il en riant et en continuant d'escalader.

« Oui, et pour l'attraper, il faudrait que je lâche la seule chose qui me retient de tomber, » expliqua t-elle, une main tenant la vigne, l'autre serrant un bout du rocher.

« Oh, je vois, » dit-il, amusé.

Il n'était pas loin maintenant.

Pendant un court instant, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait mourir. Ils étaient beaucoup trop haut, et les rochers en dessous d'eux beaucoup trop pointus, et quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il était bientôt arrivé, elle s'imagina tomber et crier et….

« DEPECHES MALFOY ! » cria t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder.

Il grimpa jusqu'à s'arrêter seulement en dessous d'elle.

« Hermione ouvre les yeux et descends jusqu'à moi. Le rocher sur lequel je suis est juste en dessous de toi et est assez large pour qu'on y soit tous les deux. »

« Monte et vient me chercher, s'il te plait, » le supplia t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Suis-je réellement en train de recevoir une leçon sur les valeurs, la morale et des leçons de vies sur le fait de faire des choses par moi-même de la part de Draco Malfoy ? » cria t-elle.

« Mon orgueil va finir par être blessé, mon cœur, » dit-il, bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il s'arrêta juste en dessous d'elle, sortit sa baguette juste au cas où et dit,

« Maintenant, il y a un large rocher à droite de ton pied droit. Met ton pied dessus, attrape cette branche qui sort d'entre les rochers et penche toi. Après ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à pratiquement sauter jusqu'à moi. »

« SAUTER ? S'il te plait, viens me chercher, » le pria t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il le fit presque. Il voulait le faire, mais il voulait encore plus qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se pencha, sa main effleurant le bas de sa jambe droite.

« Je suis très proche, Hermione. Je peux tendre ma main et te toucher. Juste un pas sur la droite, un peu plus bas, puis tu sautes jusqu'à moi. Ensuite, on descendra ensemble et une fois en bas, nous ferons l'amour sur la plage. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour sur la plage ? Tu as du sable dans tout ce les endroits imaginables, mais c'est toujours aussi amusant. »

« Je ne veux pas faire l'amour, » dit-elle. « Je veux juste t'enlever tes couilles à l'aide du sort que Narcissa a utilisé sur Kevin ! »

« Ouch, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, » dit-il en riant. « Nous n'aurons pas une lune de miel très marrante si tu fais ça et je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse quant au fait d'avoir plus d'enfants. »

Il laissa sa main toucher sa cheville.

« S'il te plait, rejoins moi Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vois, c'est ma peur. Ma crainte c'est que tu ne viennes pas à moi, et que j'ai plus besoin de toi que tu n'es besoin de moi. Ma crainte c'est que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser, et pas parce que je n'aurais pas cette fichue fortune, mais parce que je ne t'aurais pas toi ni Alice. J'ai peur que tu n'es pas vraiment besoin de moi, et que tu ne veuilles pas réellement de moi. »

Il laissait échapper ses craintes pour elle. Elles étaient réelles.

« Plus que tout, j'ai peur de te vouloir et d'avoir besoin de toi plus que tu ne veuilles de moi et que tu ais besoin de moi. »

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu m'emmènes en bas, » cria t-elle, ignorant ses paroles sincères.

De vraies larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement son visage vers lui. Le cœur de Draco fut presque brisé quand il la vit aussi mal encore une fois. Etait ce son destin de lui briser continuellement le cœur et de la rendre triste ? Il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et ça le fatiguait.

Il s'était résigné quant au fait qu'il devait transplaner à côté d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la ramenait au sommet, ou tout en bas. Il ne voulait pas continuer à la tourmenter plus longtemps. Maintenant, elle était sous sa responsabilité, même s'il elle ne le voyait pas ainsi, mais lui si, et il devait l'honorer, la protéger, et l'aimer, pas se moquer, ni la tourmenter ou la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

Le vent commençait à souffler fort, mais ce n'était pas à un obstacle à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Bien que ces falaises étaient particulièrement raides, elles n'étaient pas dangereuses, et il y avait plein d'endroits pour placer ces pieds et ces mains afin d'escalader, mais si elle était trop paralysée par sa peur pour se déplacer, qui était il pour remettre ça en question ?

Elle resta où elle était, quelque peu paralysée, réfléchissant peut-être à son sort, et il était un point d'ancrage pour elle, sa main sur sa jambe, inflexible, immobile, une source constante de confort, enfin c'est ce qu'il souhaitait que ce soit. Il se mit à lui dire des paroles rassurantes : 'je suis juste là', 'je suis juste derrière toi maintenant'.

Quand il monta sur le rocher à droite d'elle, celui où il voulait qu'elle aille, il dit,

« Je suis presque là maintenant, mon cœur. N'ai pas peur. Je ne laisserais rien te blesser à nouveau. »

Il voulait tenir cette promesse plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il semblait si sûr de lui, si sans peur. Néanmoins, il avait des peurs lui aussi, des peurs qu'il venait juste de lui dire, et elle n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot pour le rassurer. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient chacun les peurs de l'autre, ils pouvaient prendre un nouveau départ, tout recommencer. Elle dit,

« Je suis désolée que tu ais peur toi aussi, Draco. »

Elle se tourna légèrement sur le rocher, déterminer à descendre sur le rocher pour le rejoindre, quand de son pied elle fit tomber un caillou, le bruit qu'il faisait en tapant contre les rochers était le seul bruit audible par-dessus sa respiration. Elle s'accrochait fermement à la vigne au dessus d'elle et quand le caillou était tombé, elle avait baissé les yeux, son pied immobile, son emprise sur la vigne resserrée. Elle commençait à glisser. La pensé de la voir tomber et immobile sur le sol quelques centaines de mètres en dessous d'eux était devenue une réelle possibilité, et il fut prit d'une plus grande peur encore.

Surtout quand elle se mit à crier, se balançant vers l'extérieur et qu'elle tomba réellement. Il saisit sa main, l'attira vers lui, posa ses fesses sur le rocher et la tira sur ses genoux.

Il la tenait encore plus serré contre lui qu'avant. Leurs bras entouraient l'autre, leur bouche embrassant l'autre avec urgence et besoin, et oui, aussi avec la peur de ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre.

« Oh mon cœur, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, » dit-il finalement.

Elle était entre ses genoux écartés. Elle le regarda et déclara,

« Oui, c'est réellement ta faute. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Pour je ne sais quelle folle raison, je t'aime. Dis mois pourquoi ? »

« Si je le savais, je te le dirais, mais comme je ne peux même pas moi comprendre pourquoi je t'aime, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te dise pourquoi tu m'aimes, » dit-elle.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et baissa les yeux sur elle. C'était l'un de ces moments accélérés où ils se regardaient simplement. Ses pouces caressaient ses joues. Son pouce droit alla jusqu'à ses lèvres, la lèvre du haut, puis celle du bas, légèrement. Il remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement avec besoin et envie, mais pas avec peur, et seulement brièvement.

Il retira sa bouche de la sienne et lui dit,

« Eh bien, as-tu vaincu ta peur ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. J'ai sûrement encore plus peur du vide, mais je n'ai plus peur d'avoir un autre mauvais mariage comme celui avec Kevin, et je pense que c'est ça ma vraie peur depuis le début. Parce que Kevin ne serait jamais remonté me chercher, et tu l'as fait. »

« Je suis ton chevalier en armure étincelante, » dit-il en souriant.

« Non, tu es mon mec remplit de défauts, » dit-elle en riant. « Sérieusement, comment allons nous descendre de là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on ferait mieux de transplaner, parce que je veux te faire l'amour là maintenant, et que je ne suis pas contre le faire sur ce rocher. On l'a fait sur une table de billard et dans un hangar à bateaux, donc le faire sur un rocher est une autre étape pour nous, et ce ne sera pas si difficile. »

Elle repoussa son torse, sortit sa baguette, et sa main dans la sienne, elle les fit transplaner tout les deux sur le sol, près de la mer. Il fut surpris et chancela un peu. Elle dit,

« Je préfère le faire sur le sable. »

« Ce sera un peu plus agréable, même si nous nous mettons du sable partout, » convenu t-il.

**Bon, le chapitre s'arrête un peu bizarrement, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! =))**

**Bon, je m'excuse encore car, je préfère même pas imaginer le nombre de fautes qu'il y a, ce n'est pas par manque d'envie que je ne les corrige pas, c'est juste que là je suis littéralement pas en état physique de le faire ! Désolé ! ^^**

**Bon, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêché d'en profiter même s'il n'y a pas réellement d'action dans ce chapitre ! ^^**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eh oui, je reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! ^^**

**Juste une chose à dire. A partir du 30 août, je pourrais plus trop publier, donc je m'en excuse à l'avance ! Je rentre en première année de médecine et je compte bien tout faire pour réussir, donc désolé, mais la suite ne sera donc pas vite postée ! Mais que ce soit clair, je finirais la traduction de cette fic', j'essayerais de le faire dès les prochaines vacances, soit en décembre ! (Je précise que c'est le moment où vous devez me plaindre ^^) **

**Bon, j'ai fini de vous raconter ma vie, bonne lecture ! =)**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**En voyage tu dis ? Cool, ma fic' visite du pays ! Mdr  
****Ok, j'arrête mes bêtises !  
****Don't worry, je continuerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ou le dernier chapitre, en fonction de ce qui arrive en premier ! =)**

**Tu m'encourages pas un peu mais BEAUCOUP !  
****Merci à toi et a bientôt ! =)**

**Réponse pour Ecathe38 :**

**Merci pour le review et aussi pour la petite astuce ! :-)  
****J'en prends note, j'en prends note ! ^^**

**A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Eh non, je suis bel et bien vivante, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! ^^  
****Non, je ne suis pas en pleine dépression, j'ai juste été malade, rien de bien grave ! Mdr  
****Merci de faire attention à ma santé, par contre je dois dire que je ne te crois quand tu dire ça avec réelle inquiétude et pas seulement pour la fic' ! ^^**

**Ah, j'ai bien de préciser que le chapitre était un peu bizarre quand même ! XD  
****Voila la suite tant attendue par toi ! =)**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**Quasiment pas ? Tu dis ça pour m'inciter à continuer à traduire ou c'est vrai ? ^^ Dans tous les cas, merci à toi ! **

**Eh oui, la traduction avance, il faut suivre, hein, on est pas là pour traîner ! :-P Que veux tu, les gens ADORENT littéralement ma traduction, ou alors est ce plutôt la fic' qu'ils aiment tant ? M'en fiche, je préfère la première solution ! Mdr**

**Merci pour ton review et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 26 :**** L'amour dans l'après-midi et Draco le dragon**

_« On ne peut pas toujours rire de l'homme sans présent puis se tourner vers quelque chose de spirituel. » Jane Austen_

_« Je peux parfois jouer à l'idiot, mais sous l'apparence se trouve une personne particulièrement troublée. Pensez y. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils paraissent être, mais ils semblent toujours ce qu'ils sont. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione et Draco se tenait la main et contemplaient la mer. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot depuis un moment déjà. Ils marchèrent un petit moment le long de la côte rocheuse, trébuchant sur les coquillages et les cailloux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et il pointa le doigt vers le haut de la falaise.

« Regarde ça. C'est Whitehall dans toute sa splendeur, » expliqua t-il

« C'est à couper le souffle. C'est si beau. Je voudrais vivre ici, » dit-elle.

Il laissa retomber sa main, ramassa une pierre lisse et la fit jouer entre ses doigts. Il la jeta dans l'eau et dit,

« Tu as vraiment envie de te marier, hein ? Tu ne crains plus rien ? »

Il posa sa main sur son front, ferma l'un de ses yeux et loucha vers le soleil. Il regarda le chemin que prit son caillou en évitant soigneusement un quelconque contact visuel avec Hermione.

« J'ai bien peur que tu sois celui qui est peur de ça, Malfoy, » répondit-elle.

Il ne contesta pas cette affirmation, de même il ne la regarda pas directement.

Il se pencha, ramassa un autre caillou, et le jeta plus loin que le premier. Il tourna en l'air puis retomba, faisant des ricochets, avant qu'une vague n'apparaisse et l'entraîne au fond.

« Tu ne peux pas parcourir les rochers le long de la mer, » dit-il.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Quand tu me regardes Hermione, qu'est ce que tu vois ? »

Il mit les mains en avant comme pour dire : regarde moi.

« Je vois un imbécile beau, charmant, superficiel que je veux vraiment épouser. »

Elle prit l'une de ses mains et l'entraîna.

« C'est ce que je pensais. C'est aussi ce que je vois quand je me regarde dans un miroir, enfin en partie, » plaisanta t-il.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui et se mit à rire.

Il poursuivi,

« J'ai une éducation charmante, j'ai eu une vie frivole, j'ai plus d'argent que le roi Midas et j'ai a peu près toujours obtenu ce que je voulais. »

Il arrêta de marcher et lâcha sa main. Il sourit puis dit,

« Cependant mon cœur, je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

« Vas y, dis moi pourquoi tu n'es pas un imbécile, » dit-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Je savais, Hermione Granger, qui tu était ce soir là. Je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que la femme à qui je faisais l'amour à ce bal masqué n'était personne d'autre que mon ennemi et fantasme d'enfance, Hermione Granger. »

« Tu le savais ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui et je t'ai attendu. Je ne suis pas sûr que je savais ce que je faisais, quand j'ai décidé d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour me marier, et à chaque fois que je pensais à cette nuit là, je me traitais moi-même de fou et je me disais : 'non Malfoy, il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit Granger'. Mais c'était le cas. Ca l'était. Donc tu vois, je ne suis pas un imbécile, » raisonna t-il.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et dit,

« Donc, je le retire. Tu n'es pas un imbécile, et tu veux m'épouser, et tu n'as pas peur. »

Draco continua à lui tenir la main, l'entraînant vers un endroit derrière un ensemble de roches. Il enleva sa chemise et la transforma en couverture puis la plaça sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » dit-elle, septique.

« Je nous fais un espace agréable et confortable pour faire l'amour. Tu veux le faire debout ? »

Il se retourna vers elle en souriant.

« Je ne vais pas réellement faire l'amour ici, en plein jour, sur le sable alors que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! » protesta t-elle.

« Oh si, tu vas réellement le faire, » dit-il.

Il enleva ses chaussures, en continuant à ricaner.

Elle se pencha vers lui et dit,

« Enlève moi ce sourire de ton visage, Malfoy ! »

« Viens me l'enlever, » ricana t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne technique de séduction, » dit-elle en riant.

« Je suis nul en pratique, » gémit-il.

Il commença à déboucler sa ceinture quand il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Est-ce que toi et ton ex-mari vous aviez souvent des rapports sexuels ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

Elle laissa tomber une de ses chaussures au sol et resta là, bouche bée, choquée par sa question.

« Tu m'as compris, » affirma t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit,

« Non… On le faisait rarement, enfin, je veux dire qu'après la naissance d'Alice, nous n'avions plus aucun rapport. Je ne voulais pas de lui de cette façon, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne voulais même pas le regarder, d'ailleurs, il avait des maîtresses de son côté. »

« Pourquoi est ce que quelqu'un comme toi est resté avec quelqu'un comme lui pendant cinq ans, Granger ? Tu étais plus maligne avant, et ça semble si stupide ! »

En disant cela, il termina de déboucler sa ceinture, puis fit glisser son pantalon avant de le mettre plié sur un coin de la couverture.

Elle le foudroya du regard de colère, puis jeta son autre chaussure de lui. Il la frappa sur l'épaule.

« He ! » cria t-il.

« Tu peux remettre ton pantalon, Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas enclin à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi là maintenant ! »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

Il attrapa son coude et la fit pivoter.

« Je suis désolé de te choquer, mais je devais te le demander ! »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas de réponse ! C'était insultant ! » cria t-elle.

« Bien, bien, bien, déshabille toi et faisons l'amour, » dit-il, agacé.

Puis il sourit. Elle voulait le frapper ou l'embrasser, elle n'était pas sûre. Il prit sa main.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me toucher ? » demanda t-elle, s'éloignant de lui.

« Ca va être difficile de faire l'amour sans se toucher, mais je veux bien tenter l'expérience, » plaisanta t-il.

Elle se mit à rire sans le vouloir et dit,

« Et tu as dit que tu n'es pas un imbécile ? Ha ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à répondre à ça. »

Elle se détourna de lui pour regarder l'eau bleue/verte de la mer. Ce serait facile de tomber amoureuse de ce lieu, de la même façon qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait une telle passion à son encontre, mais elle voulait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas non plus une imbécile.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas une imbécile moi aussi, Draco. J'avais mes raisons pour rester avec Kevin, et même si personne ne peut les comprendre, j'ai mes raisons et pour moi, elles sont valables. »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre. »

« Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas, il est peut-être temps de le faire. »

Il n'avait pas envie de parler plus longtemps. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour parler. Si elle voulait avoir des secrets, des souvenirs pour elle, elle pouvait en avoir. Elle était apparemment en train de se protéger d'une grande douleur, et il ne lui causerait pas plus de peine en lui faisant tout lui révéler avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

Il s'assit sur la couverture, n'ayant plus que son caleçon sur lui, les genoux pliés et les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il lui laissait faire le reste. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, prenant la même position, et sans le regarder, elle dit,

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Draco. »

« Oh, tu le veux maintenant ? » dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle regardait toujours la mer. Il se détourna puis la regarda. Elle se tourna vers lui comme il lui faisait dos. Elle se redressa, enleva son jean et son chemisier, puis se rassit à côté de lui, un bras sous sa tête, l'un sur ses yeux, pour cacher le soleil. Puis, elle attendit.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre les idées en place qu'il apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle vit son beau visage, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent, ses larges épaules se penchant sur elle, son torse se pressant contre sa poitrine, la sensation de ses longues jambes musclées contre les siennes. Il baissa la tête puis l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se posèrent rapidement sur les siennes.

L'un de ses bras se posa sur ses épaules. Il plaça une jambe entre les siennes, posa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, et caressa sa bouche de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre naturellement, puis il l'embrasa plus profondément encore.

Ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restaient avec tendresse et attention. Cette fois, ils le faisaient doucement et langoureusement. Contrairement à la première fois, ce n'était pas seulement fait avec passion. Contrairement à la deuxième fois, il n'y avait ni peur ni regret. Cette fois, ils ne se pressaient pas et étaient tendre l'un envers l'autre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules comme il entourait ses deux seins de ses doigts. Il faisait lentement le tour de sa poitrine, se rapprochait des tétons, puis jouait avec. Il se pencha et embrassa le creux entre ses seins tandis qu'elle gémissait son nom.

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, ou tout du moins en donnait l'impression. Ses doigts se déplacèrent lentement sur son corps avec précaution. Sa bouche bougeait également sur ses hanches et son estomac, sur la courbe de sa taille, sur ses jambes, sur et autour de sa poitrine. Sa langue tournoyait autour de son nombril, puis vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il allait si lentement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait mourir d'anticipation ou à cause de la luminosité du soleil.

Il se déplaça afin de se retrouver sur la couverture, entre ses jambes. Il la touchait encore doucement, légèrement, principalement avec ses mains, parfois avec sa bouche. C'était comme s'il essayait de la connaître par cœur. Elle fixait son visage tout le long. Il semblait être en admiration. Elle savait qu'elle, elle l'était. Il ouvrit les jambes de Hermione plus largement, il déplaça sa main sur ses cuisses, la touchant enfin de ses doigts, encore une fois doucement, légèrement, avec malice et soin, avec le plus grand contrôle.

Pourtant, elle cria dès le premier contact. Cela le fit sourire. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre resta où elle était, il continua à la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne presque l'orgasme. Il pensa que c'était incroyable, seulement avec sa main.

Il se mit au dessus d'elle, ses jambes entre les siennes et, alors qu'elle était encore fortement excitée, il la pénétra d'un mouvement rapide. Il respirait rapidement, posa sa main sous l'un des genoux de Hermione et souleva sa jambe. Puis, elle se plaça un peu plus au dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur l'un de ses coudes, son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il bougea quelque peu en elle, continuant à se contrôler, et quand il la sentit se resserrer, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et dit,

« Attention, Granger. Tu vas me faire perdre le contrôle. »

« Bien, je veux que tu perdes le contrôle, » dit-elle.

Elle le fit à nouveau. Il bougea plus rapidement. Puis, il se retira complètement et bougea afin de se mettre pratiquement à genoux. Il la tira par la taille de sorte que ses hanches soient inclinées et il la pénétra à nouveau.

Ses mains descendirent sur ses seins. Hermione posa ses mains sur la couverture à côté d'eux, puis sur les jambes de Draco, et elle bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

A partir de ce moment là, ils se regardèrent mais ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Ils émettaient tous les deux des gémissements, mais ne parlèrent pas. Elle cria avant lui, mais il la suivi de près.

Il retomba sur elle puis releva la tête et dit,

« Pardon. »

Ca la fit sourire. Il ne se retira pas d'elle, au contraire, les mains de Hermione sur son dos, appuyé de tout son corps sur elle, il trouva sa bouche et ses lèvres se mirent à jouer avec les siennes avec soin et douceur.

Elle réalisa qu'il était à nouveau excité, sans même se retirer d'elle.

Il commença à bouger, plus fort, plus profondément, plus longuement. Elle voulait capturer ce moment et s'en rappeler toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était fatiguée, elle se sentait languissante, elle se sentait utilisé, mais pourtant elle ressentait un bonheur incroyable, un amour incroyable, et étrangement, elle se sentait aimée et protégée.

Après quelques mouvements de plus, il eut un nouvel orgasme, puis s'apaisa.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, embrassa son menton, sa mâchoire, puis il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il laissa sa main sur son visage, la tourna pour qu'elle le regarde puis dit,

« Peut-être que nous venons de faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Alice. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« On a dit ça la dernière fois, et qui sait, peut-être, » dit-elle.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et demanda,

« Parle moi d'Alice. Quel genre de bébé était-elle ? »

« C'était un bébé difficile, » dit Hermione en toute sincérité. « Elle pleurait souvent. Elle ne dormait pas bien. Enfant, elle était aussi malade, souvent elle avait des otites et des rhumes. Elle aimait l'heure du bain. Parfois, je lui donnais un bain même quand elle était propre, juste pour la distraire. »

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« J'aurais aimé avoir pu la voir, » dit-il avec un soupir. « Je ne critique pas, c'est juste un souhait, » ajouta t-il rapidement.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit,

« Je sais et je suis désolée. »

« Dis m'en plus, » dit-il.

« Elle aimait qu'on lui lise des histoires, même quand elle était un bébé. Elle aimait le son de ma voix. J'inventais même des histoires pour elle. Parfois, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire dormir, je lui caressait les cheveux et lui racontait des histoires. Elle trouvait que le son de ma voix était relaxant. »

« Vraiment, moi j'ai plus souvent assimilé le son de ta voix à celui d'un hippogriffe mourant, » dit-il en riant. « Tu sais, en parlant de l'école, tu parlais d'une voix monotone, encore et encore. Penses y, ça me poussait à m'endormir moi aussi. »

Elle lui pinça le bras. Puis elle se tourna sur la couverture pour lui faire face.

« Je sais ce que nous pourrions faire. Est-ce que tu voudrais la voir quand elle était petite ? »

Il se redressa sur son coude, se mit sur le côté, et lui demanda, totalement confus,

« Comment ? »

« Utilises la légimencie sur moi. Normalement, je suis un ennemi trop forte pour toi, mais je te laisserais faire, juste cette fois, » dit-elle en riant.

Il la tapa doucement dans le dos, se pencha, l'embrassa et dit,

« Un ennemi trop fort, mon œil. Mon esprit pourrait pénétrer dans ton esprit n'importe quand, oh, merlin, qui j'essaie de berner ? Tu es plus forte que moi. Donne moi ma baguette. »

Il lui montra sa baguette qui était dans la poche de son pantalon sur la couverture derrière elle. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et elle lui dit de lui laisser une minute pour penser à quelque chose de fort. Puis, elle lui dit de commencer.

Il pointa sa baguette vers sa tête et dit,

« Legilimence. »

_

* * *

__« Quelle est cette couleur, Alice ? » demanda Hermione à sa fille de tout juste deux ans. _

_Elle lui montrait un ours jaune que la petite fille venait de déballer pour son anniversaire._

_« Yaune. »_

_« Exact, jaune ! » dit Hermione, ravie et souriant face à la manière dont sa fille avait dit jaune. _

_Elle remit l'ours jaune à la petite fille qui le serra dans ses bras. _

_« Ca pourrait être son nom. Il s'appelle Yaune. »_

_Hermione fit comme si l'ours parlait et le fit bouger, entraînant un rire de la part de la petite fille._

_« Maman, du lait ! » exigea la petite en pointant le doigt vers la table. _

_Alice et Hermione étaient assises sur le plancher de la cuisine. Hermione se mit à genoux et avança vers la table, prit une petite tasse rouge avec un couvercle blanc et le tendit à Alice. La petite fille prit une longue gorgée et lui repassa._

_« Là, ouvre un autre cadeau, Alice, » dit Hermione en donnant à sa fille un grande boîte, entourée par du papier à pois et un gros nœud rouge. _

_« Celui là, c'est de la part de maman. »_

_Elle aida la petite fille à défaire le paquet, puis attacha ses boucles blondes avec le nœud._

_Elle ouvrit la boîte et Alice hurla de joie._

_« Oh Alice, c'est un dragon. Un dragon vert en peluche. »_

_« Un dragon ! » répéta Alice, d'une voix claire. _

_Elle serra le dragon qui était presque aussi grand qu'elle._

_« Comment veux tu appeler le dragon, Alice ? » demanda Hermione._

_« Dragon ! » cria à nouveau Alice._

_Hermione sourit, embrassa les joues potelées de la petite fille, et dit,_

_« On pourrait l'appeler Draco. Draco est le mot latin pour dragon. Est-ce que tu peux dire Draco ? »_

_« Draydo, » répéta Alice incorrectement._

_« Draco, » dit à nouveau Hermione._

_« Drawdo, » dit Alice._

_« C'est presque ça, » dit Hermione, enchantée. « Maintenant, mange ton gâteau. »_

_Hermione avança vers la table à nouveau, ramassa un moule avec un gâteau au chocolat à l'intérieur et deux bougies sur le dessus. Elle les alluma avec sa baguette, la plaça sur le plancher à côté d'Alice, et Hermione chanta Joyeux Anniversaire à son bébé. _

_Alice sourit tout le long. A la fin, Hermione dit,_

_« Souffle les bougies maintenant. »_

_Elle se pencha et montra à Alice comment faire, puis Alice souffla les bougies. Hermione les enleva du gâteau et le poussa vers la petite fille. Elle dit,_

_« Ok, c'est tout à toi. Mange le. »_

_Alice plongea l'une de ses mains dans le gâteau, puis l'autre, et mit une pleine poignée de gâteau dans sa bouche. Mère et fille se mirent à rire._

* * *

Puis le souvenir s'arrêta.

Draco regarda Hermione pendant un moment, sans rien dire, d'un visage sans expression. Elle lui sourit. Son sourira fana rapidement quand elle vit que son expression ne changeait pas.

« Je suis désolée Draco. J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu voir un souvenir heureux de ta fille. Tu as manqué son anniversaire cette année, j'ai pensait que ce serait une bonne idée d'en voir un. »

Elle semblait embarrassée, et elle commença à se relever de la couverture.

Il saisit son poignet et la ramena sur la couverture. Il voulait lui dire qu'il pensait que c'était l'une des choses les plus tristes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sa petite fille, fêtant son deuxième anniversaire seulement avec sa mère, au milieu du sol de la cuisine et avec seulement une poignée de cadeaux. Néanmoins, elle pensait que c'était un souvenir heureux et elle lui avait montré, donc qui était-il pour le remettre en question. Après tout, il était déjà établit qu'il n'était pas un imbécile.

Il dit simplement,

« Merci Hermione. Merci de me donner ma fille et pour ce souvenir. »

Il prit son visage, l'embrassa à nouveau et la tira vers lui. Il retomba sur la couverture, la tenant serrée dans ses bras, et se repassant plusieurs fois le souvenir.

Sa respiration commença à s'allonger. Il se demanda si elle dormait. Il la laisserait dormir un moment, puis il la réveillerait et ils rentreraient pour le thé.

Il combattit l'envie de la réveiller plus tôt afin qu'ils puissent faire l'amour une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas se refuser un seul moment avec elle, mais pour l'instant, il la laissait se reposer.

Etait-il un idiot ? Idiot d'être tombé amoureux ? Idiot de ne pas avoir essayé de la retrouver plus tôt, alors que chaque fibre de son être lui disait que la femme masquée, c'était elle ? Etait il idiot de ne pas l'emmener et de ne pas l'épouser sur le champ, de sorte que personne ne puisse leur gâcher ce moment ? Etait-il un idiot ?

Il refusa de penser à ce qu'il était. Il la poussa du coude et dit,

« Hermione, réveille toi, mon cœur. On doit rentrer à la maison pour le thé. »

De plus, il voulait voir Alice.

Elle se redressa immédiatement, et pendant un instant, elle sembla avoir oublié où elle était. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il commençait à nettoyer avec sa baguette. Elle sourit en faisant de même. Ils se rhabillèrent sans échanger un mot. Quand ils furent propres et habillés, il pointa du doigt vers la maison et dit,

« Est-ce que nous allons escalader ou transplaner ? »

« Es tu idiot, Malfoy ? Mais bien sûr que nous allons transplaner, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il essaya de cacher son sourire. Non, il était déjà établit qu'il n'était pas un imbécile.

**Bon, ce fut laborieux, mais j'ai réussi et j'ai tenu le délai ! ^^  
****Je suis fière de moi !**

**Bon, plus d'un d'entre vous sera ravi de voir qu'il y a le lemon dans ce chapitre ! Mdr  
****Moi, je l'ai trouvé tout chou ce chapitre, surtout avec le souvenir ! =))**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bon, pas de blabla, pas envie, xD, donc je vous laisse profiter de la suite de la fiction !  
****Have fun ! =))**

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**Ah, rentrée de vacances ?  
****Ravie qu'il t'est plu, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! XD  
****  
Bon ben tant mieux pourl'année prochaine, comme ça tu ne seras pas trop en attente de la suite ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**J'en connais une en manque de lemon ! Mdr  
****Te voila rassasiée pour quelques chapitres j'espère ! ^^  
****  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! =)  
****Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de Grey's Anatomy pour l'internat quand j'y serais ^^ ! Enfin, je veux bien les beaux gosses par contre ! Mdr**

**Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 27 :**** C'est l'heure du bain pour les poules mouillées**

_« Avec d'autres hommes, un homme peut être rationnel et simple, mais quand il a dames à satisfaire, tous les caractères sont possibles. » Jane Austen_

_« Je ne sais pas comment être un père, surtout pour une petite fille. Est-ce qu'admettre ce fait, fait que je suis moins un homme qu'avant, ou meilleur qu'avant ? » Draco Malfoy_

_« Alice va mettre Malfoy au tapis et il me tarde de voir ça. » Hermione Granger, riant._

* * *

Cet après-midi là, le thé se déroula en toute simplicité. On pouvait difficilement dire la même chose du dîner. Alice ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir là. Elle n'aimait rien de ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Hermione essaya d'expliqua aux Malfoy qu'Alice était capricieuse en ce qui concerne la nourriture, mais Lucius dit qu'elle n'aurait rien de spécial, et qu'elle allait manger ce que tout le monde mangeait ou alors mourir de faim.

Alice savait d'après le ton qu'employait son grand-père qu'il était énervé après elle. Elle était sensible et elle détestait quand les adultes la disputaient ou étaient fâchés après elle. Elle devint d'un coup silencieuse et sombre, et elle sortit de son siège à côté de sa mère et tenta de se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère.

Son grand-père lui dit alors de retourner sur sa chaise et de finir de manger ou alors elle irait manger dans la nurserie avec sa nounou. Alice leva les yeux sur sa mère pour recevoir une meilleure réponse. Hermione sourit, ouvrit ses bras et lui dit,

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux, Alice. »

Alice ne regarda pas son grand-père jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand sa mère tenta de l'amadouer pour qu'elle mange, elle refusa de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était têtue, ça c'était clair. Draco tenta de la convaincre de diverses façons :

« Mange ça Alice, et je jouerais avec toi avant que tu ne prennes ton bain. »

Ou encore,

« Mange au moins une bouchée de tes carottes, et je te lirais une histoire après le dîner. »

Elle ne mangea toujours pas.

Lucius déclara que le dîner était fini pour Alice et qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher, sans dîner.

Hermione rétorqua alors à Lucius que le dîner serait fini pour sa fille quand elle le dirait.

Narcissa se plaignit d'un mal de tête et quitta la table, agacée par son ex-mari, sa petite fille et sa future belle-fille. Draco aurait voulu pouvoir faire comme sa mère, mais il sentait qu'il devait rester et essayait d'agir comme un tampon entre les trois.

Lorsque vint le dessert, un soufflé au chocolat, Hermione en donna une bouchée à Alice. Lucius en hurla presque. Il tapa du poing sur la table, se leva, prit l'assiette de Hermione et la jeta à travers la pièce.

Alice tourna sa tête vers la poitrine de sa mère, se mit à pleurer et dit,

« Je déteste grand-père maman. Il est méchant. »

Hermione se leva, la petite fille dans les bras et sortit de la pièce la tête haute, mais pas avant d'avoir dit à Lucius,

« Vous êtes méchant parfois. »

Alors, prends ça, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco resta assis là, en état de choc.

Lucius lui, baissa la tête, honteux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco dit,

« Père, ce n'était qu'une petite bouchée de soufflé. Où est le mal ? C'est une petite fille ! »

« Oh mon fils, ça n'a rien à voir avec cela. »

Son père se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut.

« Ceci est arrivé juste avant le dîner. Philippa est à nouveau la cause de problèmes. Elle fait une pétition avec le Magenmagot pour annuler le testament de ton arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père. »

« Ok, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Et ce n'est pas censé être une bonne chose ? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Ca joue en notre faveur, non ? »

« Non Draco, ça ne sera pas le cas, » déclara t-il.

Il s'assit sur la chaise abandonnée de Narcissa et expliqua,

« J'ai parlé à mes avocats. Il y a une clause de longue date dans le testament original du premier héritier des Malfoy. Si elle annule le testament de ton arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père, alors le testament original sera lui valide. Selon ce testament, aucune descendance de descendance dont le mariage s'est terminé en divorce ne sera considérée comme légitime, donc en mesure d'hériter. Cela signifie également qu'aucun enfant de ces descendants ne sera en mesure d'être considéré comme légitime. »

« Quoi, mais c'est fou ! » cria Draco en se levant. « Toi et mère, vous étiez marié un an avant ma naissance ! Il n'y aucune façon de montrer que je suis né hors mariage, ma naissance est tout à fait légal selon les lois du ministère, peu importe ce que quelque testament ancien déclare. »

« C'est le problème, Draco, ça ne le sera pas ! Les testaments magiques surpassent les lois la plupart du temps. Ta naissance sera considérée comme illégitime, pas aux yeux de la loi, mais aux yeux de ce testament qui dans le cas présent est le plus important ! » cria en retour son père. « Si elle arrive à prouver que le testament de Aldophus Malfoy est nul et non avenu, alors le testament avant le sien rentrera en vigueur. Et, le fait que ta mère et moi ayons divorcé rend ta naissance illégale, ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras pas hériter ! Cela signifie que je suis le dernier héritier de notre lignée ! Cela veut dire que quand je mourrais, tout ira à Talbert, le plus proche héritier légitime ! »

« Ce qui signifie qu'Alice… » commença Draco, mais il s'arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

« Fils, Alice sera probablement toujours considérée comme illégitime aux yeux de la loi puisque sa mère était marié à un autre. Ton mariage dans deux semaines avec Hermione ne changera rien à cela. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Draco.

« A moins de faire annuler son premier mariage, ce qui ferait aussi annuler son divorce, alors elle t'épouse en tant que femme divorcée, une femme divorcée qui a un enfant de son précédent mariage, peu importe qui en est le père biologique. »

Lucius se leva et se mit à marcher tout en parlant.

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce sujet. Nous pouvons déclarer que son mari a menti au sujet d'avoir des enfants. Nous le savons. Nous avons la preuve, c'est exact ? Ou bien, nous pouvons obtenir cette preuve. Ensuite, nous déclarons que tu as eu connaissance que vous saviez tous les deux au fond de votre cœur que tu voulais concevoir un enfant le soir du bal, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, et que ton intention a toujours été d'épouser la mère de cet enfant. Le Ministère annulera l'acte du mariage. Ca été fait dans de rare cas auparavant. Je pense qu'ils le feront, mais ça prendra du temps, fils. Mes avocats me disent des mois, peut-être même un an le temps d'avoir les papiers en ordre, de plaider la cause devant le Magengamot, le temps d'une audience, et d'ici là, ton trentième anniversaire sera passé. »

Draco regarda son père.

« Donc, je ne peux pas avoir les deux, c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je peux épouser Hermione et avoir d'autres enfants, mais aux yeux de la loi, Alice ne serait jamais légitime et ne pourra jamais prendre mon nom ? »

« Exact, » dit Lucius, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Draco poursuivi,

« Ou bien, je renonce à mon héritage, et j'essaie de faire annuler le premier mariage de Hermione, puis Alice pourra être réellement la mienne tant de nom que de sang, mais je n'hériterais jamais de la succession des Malfoy. »

« Oui. »

Lucius semblait catégorique.

« Donc peut-être que le plan de Philippa ne te préoccupe même pas. Peut-être que tu jetteras tout ce qui pourrait être un jour à toi pour ta fille. D'un autre côté, tu pourrais voir que ça ne change rien qu'elle ne porte pas ton nom, parce que de toute façon, c'est ta fille, et rien ne pourra t'en séparer. C'est plutôt difficile. C'est un choix qui mettrait le roi Salomon à genoux **(NDT : nouvelle page culture historique, le roi Salomon était le fils du roi David mais aussi le plus sage des rois ! :-D)**. Ca m'a préoccupé toute la journée. J'ai peur. J'ai reporté mes problèmes sur les autres. J'ai reporté toutes mes inquiétudes sur cette pauvre petite fille. »

Lucius se rassit sur la chaise de Narcissa et baissa la tête.

Draco se leva, et ce fut lui qui mit cette fois ci sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

« Est-ce que maman sait pour tout ça ? »

« Non, et elle planifie une fête de fiançailles pour toi et Hermione dans deux jours. C'est sensé être une surprise. Je lui ai dit d'annuler, mais je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi. Elle refuse d'annuler. Elle dit que c'est trop tard. Dois je insister pour qu'elle annule ? »

Lucius posa sa propre main sur la main de son fils.

« Non, pas encore. Laisse moi parler à Hermione. »

Draco commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Fils ? » l'appela Lucius.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

« Dis à Alice que son grand-père est parfois méchant, mais qu'il l'aime beaucoup et qu'il regrette de lui avoir fait de la peine. »

Draco acquiesça et sortit en courant de la pièce.

Il monta jusqu'à la nurserie. Ingrid était en train de ramasser les jouets qui semblaient traîner dans tous les coins.

« Où sont Alice et Hermione ? »

« Salle de ban, » dit Ingrid en pointant la porte par-dessus son épaule.

Draco rentra dans la salle de bain. Alice était dans la baignoire et elle était entourée de jouets dans l'eau. Elle était en train de jouer avec un navire en plastique et une sirène. Hermione était appuyée contre le mur, en train de lire. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à Draco. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et dit,

« Père est désolé. Il subit une grosse pression. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Sortons de là et je te le dirais, » dit-il en regardant sa fille dans la baignoire.

Hermione appela Ingrid pour qu'elle vienne surveiller Alice.

Une fois dans la chambre, Draco expliqua tout à Hermione. Il lui demanda ce qu'ils devraient faire, mais elle lui répondit que c'était à lui de prendre la décision. Elle lui dit qu'Alice serait toujours sa fille de toute façon, peu importe le nom qu'elle porte. Elle lui dit ensuite que s'il voulait qu'elle ait son nom, ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'argent des Malfoy.

« Je vais faire plus d'argent. Je vais travailler à nouveau. Tu travailles, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle.

Puis elle soupira et dit,

« Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais pour vivre et je t'épouse dans deux semaines. »

Draco se mit à rire et dit,

« Je ne fiche pas grand-chose. Je travaille avec Flint, et nous travaillons pour la compagnie de mon père, mais ça consiste seulement en de la courtoisie, mon cœur. Je suis un fainéant. Le truc, c'est que j'ai bien de l'argent à moi. De l'argent que j'ai hérité du côté de ma mère, et j'aurais l'argent de mes parents un jour. Je ne serais jamais ruiné. Je serais toujours riche, mais je n'aurais pas le Manoir Malfoy ou Whitehall. »

Il soupira.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et dit,

« Si seulement tes parents pourraient faire annuler leur divorce, au lieu du mien, alors ça ne ferait rien que Philippa arrive à annuler le testament. Je suis sûre que ça voudra dire qu'un jour, tu hériteras de tout, peu importe ce qui se passe. Ca réglerait le problème. Ce serait agréable, non ? Voir Philippa se démener, lui faire croire qu'elle a gagné, puis lui annoncer que Lucius et Narcissa sont de nouveau ensemble, ce qui rend à nouveau légitime ta naissance. Si c'est plus rapide que d'annuler le divorce, il devrait se remarier. Peut-être que ça réglerait aussi le problème. »

Draco se mit à rire et dit,

« Ca n'arrivera jamais. Quand ils ont divorcé, ma mère a dit que rien ne pourrait la convaincre de retourner avec lui, à moins d'un miracle. »

« On réfléchira à autre chose, » dit Hermione.

Elle embrassa Draco.

« J'ai besoin d'écrire à Percy Weasley. C'est un expert en droit magique. Est-ce que tu peux finir de donner son bain à Alice ? »

« Que dois je faire ? » demanda t-il, effrayé.

« Elle a besoin qu'on lui lave les cheveux et le corps, puis que tu la sèches et que tu lui mettes son pyjama. C'est pas sorcier, Malfoy, » dit Hermione, exaspérée.

« Qu'est ce qui est sorcier ? Il faut que tu m'expliques, Hermione, » dit Draco à Hermione tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Sérieusement, » dit-il pour lui-même, « qu'est ce qui est sorcier ? »

Narcissa se tenait dans la cage d'escalier, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il fallait qu'elle examine et pense à beaucoup de choses puis elle devrait parler à Lucius.

Draco retourna dans la salle de bain et dit,

« Ingrid, pouvez vous finir de donner son bain à Alice ? »

Là, ce n'était pas trop dur.

« Elle veut que son père le fasse, » dit Ingrid avec un sourire.

La vieille dame quitta la salle de bain. Draco semblait extrêmement choqué par cette dernière phrase.

Draco se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, en fait, il reculait un peu. Alice le regarda et dit,

« Papa, il est temps de laver mes cheveux, mais il faut que je te prévienne, je déteste quand j'ai dans l'eau dans mes yeux, alors ne le fait pas, d'accord ? »

« Comment je peux te laver les cheveux sans te mettre de l'eau dans les yeux ? » demanda Draco.

Il sortit totalement de la salle de bain. Il était debout dans la chambre maintenant, regardant dans la salle de bain.

« Fais comme maman, » décida Alice. « C'est une bonne façon. Ingrid le fait bien elle aussi. Grand-mère Granger met toujours de l'eau dans mes yeux. Je n'aime pas ça, donc ne fait pas comme elle. »

Elle prit une tasse et dit,

« Maintenant papa. »

Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait papa. Il retroussa ses manches et s'approcha de la baignoire. Il s'agenouilla et prit la tasse.

Il dit alors,

« Mets ta tête le plus en arrière possible et fermes les yeux très fort. »

Alice fit comme il avait demandé. Draco remplit la tasse d'eau chaude, puis plaça une main sur son front (pour empêcher l'eau de couler sur son visage), il renversa la tasse et laissa couler l'eau sur elle. Il répéta l'action trois fois encore, jusqu'à que ses cheveux soient totalement mouillés.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu es si ridicule, » répondit Alice.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question, » se plaignit Draco.

Il vit le shampoing dans un coi de la baignoire. Il en plaça une noix sur la paume de sa main puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas difficile pour le moment. Puis, il étala le shampoing le long de ses longues boucles. Quand il eut fini, il trempa ses mains dans l'eau.

« Comment je peux rincer ? » demanda t-il.

« Avec la tasse, mais rappelle toi, ne met pas de l'eau ou de la mousse dans mes yeux. Ca me fera mal et je vais pleurer, je te promets que je le ferais, » dit Alice.

Draco rit légèrement.

« Oh, tu le promets ? »

Il ramassa la tasse remplie d'eau et commença à soigneusement rincer ses cheveux en commençant par le bas. Quand il arriva en haut, il posa sa main sur ses yeux. Il allait jeter un charme de bouclier sur ses yeux, mais décida de renoncer à la magie. Il était un père maintenant. Il pouvait le faire sans magie.

Après avoir rincé ses cheveux, sans mettre une goutte dans ses yeux (mais la moitié de l'eau de la baignoire se trouvait sur ses vêtements), il lui demanda si c'était fini.

« Oh non papa, » dit-elle clairement. « Tu dois me laver maintenant. Je suis très sale. Rappelle toi mes mains collantes. »

Elle leva les mains. Il en sentit une. Elle semblait humide et propre pour lui.

Il savonna un gant avec le savon. Il attrapa un de ses pieds. Elle se mit à rire et dit,

« Tu dois commencer par le haut, papa. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Parce que maman l'a dit, » répondit-elle.

« Maman ne me donne pas d'ordre à moi, » rétorqua t-il.

« Ohh, je lui dirais que tu as dit ça, » dit sérieusement Alice. « Je parie que tu auras des ennuis. »

« Rapporteuse, » dit Draco en souriant. « Les Malfoy doivent se serrer les coudes, Alice. »

« Je ne suis pas une Malfoy. Je suis une Granger, comme maman, » dit-elle en se détournant de son père pour jouer avec son petit bateau et sa sirène.

Draco se rassit, le gant de toilette dans la main et fronça les sourcils. Merde. Pourquoi avait-elle dit CA ?

« Est-ce que tu veux être une Malfoy ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Bien sûr, si maman en devienne une, moi aussi, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Draco eut la réponse à son problème avec cette simple réponse de la petite fille. Il sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il prit le gant et commença à lui laver le visage. Elle dit alors,

« N'oublie pas mes oreilles. »

Il lava ses oreilles, son cou, ses épaules, son ventre et son dos. Elle rit. Il lui lava les bras, les jambes et les pieds. Il refusa de laver certaines choses car après tout, elle était encore une petite fille, il était son nouveau père, et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il la rinça à nouveau avec la tasse.

Il joua avec son bateau pendant qu'elle jouait avec sa sirène jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède.

Lorsque ses doigts furent ridés comme des pruneaux, il la sortit de la baignoire. Sa chemise se retrouva trempée en quelques secondes. Il la posa au dessus du lavabo et la sécha avec une serviette. L'enveloppant dans une serviette, il l'assit sur le siége fermé des toilettes et dit,

« Comment on fait pour tes cheveux ? »

Pour sûr, c'était un énorme projet. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid. Ils pouvaient rivaliser avec les cheveux de sa mère n'importe quel jour.

« Peigne les, mais ne me fait pas pleurer. Ca va faire mal, » expliqua Alice.

« Merde, il y a tellement de règles et de choses qui peuvent te faire pleurer, » dit sérieusement Draco.

Il prit un peigne et se mit à peigner tous ses nœuds. Elle pleura deux fois. Il s'arrêta et demanda,

« Tu ne veux pas une coupe de cheveux courte, comme la mienne ? »

« NON ! » cria Alice, consternée.

Il prit sa fille, la serviette, et le peigne en main, il essaya de trouver une femme, de préférence Hermione.

Il vit le pyjama avec des dragons sur le lit d'Alice. Il le prit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il descendit l'escalier, alla dans la chambre de Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là. Ensuite, les deux allèrent dans la chambre de la mère de Draco, mais elle aussi n'était pas là.

Dans un acte désespéré, Draco alla dans la chambre de son père. Le père Malfoy était assit devant sa cheminée. La pièce était sombre à l'exception du feu dans la cheminée, et il avait un verrez de scotch à la main. Draco frappa à la porte.

« Père, est ce qu'Alice et moi pouvons se joindre à toi ? » demanda Draco de la porte.

Lucius plaça son verre sur la table à côté du fauteuil, se redressa et fit un signe de sa main pour les inviter à rentrer. Alice cacha sa tête dans les épaules de Draco. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pardonné la rudesse de son grand-père à l'heure du dîner.

« Père, j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas peigner les cheveux d'Alice sans qu'elle pleure, et elle ne veut pas que je les coupe. »

Lucius pensa que son fils plaisantait, mais quand il vit que Draco ne rigolait pas, il dit,

« Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas couper ses beaux cheveux long et bouclés ! »

Cette déclaration fit qu'Alice releva la tête pour regarder son grand-père. Draco s'assit sur le sol, aux pieds de son père, en face de la cheminée et habilla la petite fille en expliquant à son père qu'il l'avait lavé, mais qu'il ne trouvait aucune femme pour lui peigner les cheveux.

« Draco, parfois tu m'inquiètes, » souffla Lucius. « Comment arrives tu seulement à prendre soin de toi ? Laisse là ici avec moi. Va chercher sa mère. »

Draco demanda,

« Alice, est ce que ça va si je te laisse seule avec ton grand-père jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête à deux reprises. Draco commençait à partir quand son père l'appela,

« Laisse le peigne, Draco ! »

Draco se mit à rire et mit le peigne dans la main de son père.

Lucius tapota son genou et dit,

« Viens t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton père, petite Alice. »

Alice ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Au lieu de cela, elle dit,

« Est-ce que tu m'apprécies, grand-père ? »

« Oh, ma petite Alice chérie, je t'aime, » répondit-il. « Crois moi, je ne dis pas ça à beaucoup de personne. Je suis désolé que j'ai été, comme tu l'as dit, méchant avec toi lors du dîner. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

Elle hocha la tête et grimpa sur ses genoux. Avec l'aide d'un sort, Lucius passa le peigne fin dans les cheveux de la petite fille jusqu'à défaire tout les nœuds et qu'ils soient presque secs. Il se demanda pourquoi son fils n'avait pas pensé à cela.

Il plaça le peigne à côté de son verre qu'il avait abandonné et replaça la petite fille sur ses genoux, les jambes sur le bras du fauteuil. Il l'entoura de ses deux bras et posa son menton sur sa tête.

« Raconte moi une histoire, » dit-elle.

« Ton grand-père est très mauvais pour raconter des histoires, Alice, » dit-il en soupirant. « Surtout des histoires adaptées pour les oreilles d'une petite fille. Je ne connais aucune histoire qui se finit bien. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'en raconter une ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'adorerais, » dit-il, regardant les flammes du feu qui s'éteignait.

Il la tenait serré contre lui, et elle commença son histoire. Il ferma les yeux et écouta.

Il était réellement, réellement en train d'écouter, et il était vraiment, vraiment désolé. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, elle était sa petite fille. Rien ne pourrait changer ça.

**Bon, je n'ai failli pas finir de traduire ce chapitre car j'étais morte de fatigue, mais voila, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez l'avoir, avoir here it is ! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que Draco galère autant ! Mdr  
Par contre, les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés! ^^ **

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	28. Chapter 28

**Je sais, vous avez regardé vos mails et là, bim, le choc, un nouveau chapitre. Et là, je m'en doute, vous vous êtes dit : 'elle, je l'ADORE' ! Donc, je dirais juste, adorez moi, je n'ai aucun souci avec ça ! -)**

**Bon, délire fini, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, enfin après les réponses aux reviews de lecteurs que j'ADORE ! Vous voyez, ce sentiment est partagé ! ^^  
****Ok, je me tais….**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Eh bien, je dirais docteur mamour ET docteur glamour. Pourquoi choisir quand on peut prendre les deux ? Mdr**

**Ravie que ce fabuleux chapitre, siiiiiii bien traduit ^^, t'es plu. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te déplacer pour Philippa, elle recevra ce qu'elle mérite, quitte à ce que je change la fic' ! Mdr**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'aime me donner du mal quand après je reçois des reviews comme ça ! =)  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Vix :**

**Tu te fais des feintes, maintenant ? Tu attends et comme ça tu es sûr d'en avoir des chapitres ? Mdr  
****Mais oui, Philippa va recevoir touuuuut ce qu'elle mérite, avec pourquoi pas un bonus de la part de Draco ! ^^  
****Bon, je ne me suis pas non plus totalement forcée, ça m'a motivé tous les reviews qui m'ont déjà été envoyé et j'ai pensé à ceux qui suivraient en l'écrivant donc voila… ^^ Je n'ai aucun mérite en fait, c'était totalement égoïste ! -)**

**Merci, j'aurais besoin de chance c'est sûr, mais surtout je vais devoir beaucoup bossé ! XD  
****A bientôt ! =)**

**Pour ceux qui ont lus jusqu'ici même si ça ne les concernait pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 28 :**** Il est l'heure de dormir et de penser à une future maison**

_« Il n'y a rien de mieux que de rester à la maison et de profiter d'un réel confort. » Jane Austen_

_« Aussi poétique cela semble t'il, une maison ne fait pas un foyer. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais pensé avoir un vrai foyer. J'aimerais avoir un foyer plus que tout au monde. Je donnerais tout pour avoir un vrai foyer et une vraie famille. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Le foyer est là où se trouve le cœur… Poudlard est ma maison depuis de nombreuses années, avant la maison de mes parents était aussi ma maison, mais depuis lors, je n'ai pas eu une maison, pas de vrai foyer. Mon foyer se trouve où Alice est. Alice et Draco. Avec eux, se trouve mon cœur. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

« Draco, tu dors ? »

Hermione se glissa dans la chambre de Draco cette nuit là, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit.

C'était déjà bien après minuit, et il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Les fenêtres étaient restées ouvertes, mais il faisait quand même bon. Les rideaux étaient ouverts de façon à ce que la lumière de la lune pénètre dans la chambre, mais que le vent fasse aussi voler les voilages. Draco inclina la tête pour voir la lune et les rideaux dansés. C'est comme ça que Hermione le trouva, sur le côté, regardant tant les rideaux que par la fenêtre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part. Elle sauta dans son lit, tira les couvertures, se mit sur le côté et le fixa.

« Je viens tout juste de revenir de voir Percy. Veux tu savoir ce que j'ai découvert ? » demanda t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait peur de lui demander ce qu'elle avait apprit grâce à Percy. Il avait peur que ça ne change rien de toute façon. Si son héritage ne pouvait pas être sauvé grâce à leur mariage (leur mariage de convenance), alors, il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus l'épouser et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui reprocher. Elle avait déjà eu un très mauvais mariage, pourquoi en voudrait-elle un autre ? Ca l'avait inquiété toute la nuit. Que ferait-il si elle décidé qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer ce mariage de convenance ? Il serait brisé.

Il éprouvait une forte et étrange poussée d'amour pour elle, mais c'était fragile, et il sentait que ce n'était que retenu par un fil, un fil qui s'effilochait. Il n'avait jamais oser tomber amoureux jusqu'ici, parce qu'il avait toujours su que ça ne durerait pas. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il se sentait proche de pleurer, et il se sentait faible et horriblement incapable. Il détestait ce genre de sentiments. Il les avait toujours détestés. Sa façon de faire face à ses sentiments d'impuissance, c'était de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à elle.

Par conséquent, il se mit sur le dos, couvrit ses yeux de son bras et demanda,

« Que t'a dit Percy Weasley quand tu es allé le voir ? »

Il laissa son bras sur son visage.

Hermione bascula sur le dos et regarda le plafond en disant,

« Apparemment, Philippa avance vite. Elle a déjà adressé une requête au Magengamot pour défendre sa cause sur le testament concernant l'héritier Malfoy au nom de son fils et de ses petits-enfants, affirmant que ce testament les lésait quant à l'héritage. Elle n'a besoin que de trois signatures, et elle apparemment obtenu le soutien de cinq d'entre eux, ce qui est plus que suffisant. Ils ont accepté de la recevoir au cours de leur prochaine session, qui ne commence pas avant le 1er juillet. »

« Après mon anniversaire, » déclara Draco.

« Oui, » soupira Hermione. « Après ton anniversaire. »

Elle se remit sur le côté, mais il l'avait aussi fait. Son dos lui faisait face. Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il bougea pour le faire enlever. Elle le reposa sur bras. Il la laissa faire.

Hermione dit,

« Percy a dit que toi ou ton père doit aller au Magengamot et faire une pétition pour essayer d'ajourner son audition, mais vous devez agir vite, parce que leur session actuelle se termine dans deux jours. Il a dit que ça ne changerait sûrement rien, car ils considéraient vos objections comme un point discutable, car ils seront entendus lors de l'audition. Il a dit que toi et moi nous ne pourrions pas nous marier assez vite pour contrer sa pétition, à moins de nous marier avec une licence spéciale, parce que nous n'avons pas encore déposé une demande de licence normale, et même si c'était considéré comme une licence spéciale, ça prend tout de même vingt-quatre heures, donc nous serons fixés rapidement. »

Il ne répondit pas à sa déclaration de quelques façons que ce soit.

« Veux tu le faire ? » demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Il a dit qu'il allait remplir les papiers pour nous et tout faire pour que ça aille le plus vite possible. Nous pourrions donc nous marier après-demain. Cela ne veut pas dire que Philippa ne sera pas entendu en Juillet et si elle arrive à convaincre le Magengamot d'annuler le testament d'Adolphus, tu devras abandonner le Manoir et Whitehall après la mort de ton père, ou tout du moins les partager avec Talbert, mais au moins, nous serions mariés. Rien ne changera cela. »

Draco décida finalement de prendre la parole. Il se redressa sur le lit, les couvertures tombant jusqu'à sa taille, révélant sa nudité. Hermione était un peu choquée, mais pas repousser.

Il dit,

« Est-ce que tu veux te marier demain, avec une licence spéciale ? Est-ce que tu veux tout précipiter, encore plus que ce que nous faisons déjà ? Je veux dire, quel en serait l'intérêt ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et dit,

« Ta mère a prévu une fête de fiançailles surprise pour nous dans deux jours. C'est largement assez pour obtenir la licence spéciale et nous marier. Tout le monde sera déjà là. Je me fiche de quand on se marrie. Et toi ? »

Il frappa la couverture de son poing en criant,

« Ce n'est pas le point Hermione, je ne veux pas me précipiter là dedans à cause de cette putain de femme ! »

« Mais Draco, n'était ce pas le but de ce mariage de convenance de toute façon ? » cria aussi Hermione. « N'était ce pas pour sauver ton héritage ? N'était ce pas pour s'assurer que cette femme ne pose pas ces mains sales sur ce qui est à toi ? Donc, qu'est ce que ça change qu'on le fasse dans deux jours ou dans deux mois ? »

Hermione descendit du lit et se mit debout devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et sa robe. La première pensée de Draco fut qu'elle ressemblait à une nymphe des bois, ou à une déesse, et qu'elle était belle.

« Je croyais que tu voulais te marier avant ton anniversaire ! » dit-elle sèchement.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement voulu me marier au début, je le faisais seulement pour sauver mon héritage, et tu le faisais seulement pour m'aider, et ça ne sembla plus avoir de l'importance ! »

Draco se leva en oubliant qu'il était nu.

Hermione donnait l'impression qu'il l'avait physiquement frappé. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et dit,

« Bien sûr que c'est important ce que tu veux, et si tu ne veux pas te marier, alors nous n'avons pas à nous marier ! Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas cela au début ! Tu m'as entraîné là dedans ! J'ai déjà vécu un mauvais mariage, je n'en ai pas besoin d'un autre. Si tu m'épouses seulement pour ton argent, alors tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas le faire. »

Elle retint un sanglot.

Il cria,

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas me marier avec toi, mais je veux faire ça bien ! Alice et toi, vous méritez mieux ! Je veux vous donner ce que j'aurais du vous donner depuis le début, dès le moment où Alice était née ! Donner à Alice un nom est une meilleure raison de se marier que sauver mon putain d'héritage, mais je n'ai pas fait ça autrefois, alors pourquoi devrais je me marier avec toi maintenant ? »

Hermione s'approcha et dit,

« Draco tu ne l'as pas fait car en ce temps là, j'étais mariée à quelqu'un d'autre et tu ne savais même pas pour Alice ! Ca ne fait rien, et comment aurais tu pu me donner ça dès le début ? Tu ne savais pas pour nous au début, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle semblait incertaine.

Il s'assit sur le lit et baissa la tête, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

« Bon dieu, Granger, dans un sens si. Je savais. Ton salaud d'ex mari n'a pas seulement essayé de faire chanter mon père, tu sais. Il est venu me voir d'abord. J'aurais pu te retrouver. J'aurais pu découvrir où vous étiez toutes les deux, mais à l'époque, je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je ne le croyais pas, et je l'ai renvoyé avec quelques milliers de livres anglais, et en le menaçant de lui nuire s'il revenait me voir. »

Hermione se tenait près de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle était en état de choc. Enfin, elle demanda,

« Quoi ? Tu as fait quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui ! Je ne l'ai même pas cru. Les gens essayent tout le temps de m'extorquer de l'argent ! Il m'a contacté par hibou, m'a dit que j'avais un enfant, qu'il avait épousé la mère de l'enfant et qu'il allait l'éduquer comme le sien, mais il voulait de l'argent pour se taire. Je lui en ai donné. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, Hermione, je lui ai donné sans y repenser à deux fois, ou sans poser une question ! »

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

« Espèce de salaud ! C'est pourquoi je suis restée avec lui toutes ces années ! Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais restée avec lui et tu m'as même accusée d'être stupide pour rester, mais c'était à cause de ton refus ! Il m'a montré ce que tu lui as répondu. Tu as écrit que tu t'en fichais, que la mère et l'enfant pouvaient aller en enfer, pour ce que tu t'en souciais, et que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui ou de moi ! Il m'a montré cette lettre, m'a convaincu qu'il était allé te voir, qu'il t'avait dit que c'était moi et que c'était ta seule réponse ! Je ne l'ai pas réellement cru au début, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je suis restée avec lui, essayant d'avoir la meilleure vie possible, pour MA fille, Draco Malfoy. MA fille ! »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! » dit-il, désespéré.

Il se rassit sur le lit et baissa la tête à nouveau, honteux et triste.

« Est-ce que ça importait qui c'était ? Si c'était une autre femme et qu'elle avait prétendu que c'était ton enfant, ça l'aurait toujours été. Tu aurais au moins du lui demander un nom ou une image, ou une preuve, en tout cas quelque chose de concret ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je me fiche que tu veuilles encore m'épouser maintenant, parce que je ne sais même pas si moi je veux encore t'épouser. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre.

Draco se leva du lit, et dans un accès de rage, ramassa le matelas et le jeta au sol.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne se leva pas pour répondre, bien qu'il était minuit bien passé, il n'était pas encore au lit. Il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée où il était assis quelques heures auparavant avec sa petite fille. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps et bien qu'il était fatigué, presque fermé à ce qui l'entourait, il était resté sur ce fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire pour sa famille.

Le Manoir Malfoy n'était qu'un tas de pierre, mais c'était chez lui, et il voulait qu'un jour, ça revienne à son fils. Il voulait que son fils le donne à ses enfants un jour. Il regarda l'ensemble de sa chambre. Cette maison n'était aussi qu'une maison. Un endroit où venait Draco chaque été, quand la vie était plus simple et plus insouciante, mais c'était un foyer pour lui, et ça allait vite en devenir un pour Alice. S'ils perdaient tout ceci, est ce que ça serait important à la fin, tant qu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble ? Quel tas d'imbécillités sentimentales. Bien sûr que ça restait important.

Avant que sa mère vienne chercher Alice pour la mettre au lit, Lucius lui a demandé si elle aimait être ici à Whitehall. Alice lui avait dit que oui, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« Qu'est ce que tu aimes ici, Alice ? » demanda Lucius.

« Ca ressemble à un foyer. Parfois, grand-père, je prétends que je suis Alice aux Pays des Merveilles et que j'essaie de rentrer très difficilement à la maison, et enfin, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma maison ici, à Whitehall. »

C'était quelque chose de si profond pour une petite fille. Elle était presque trop intelligente, trop perspicace. Il supposait qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère. Il lui demanda,

« A quoi ressemblait ta maison au Canada ? »

« C'était rouge, » répondit-elle.

Lucius se mit à rire, déplaça la petite fille sur ses genoux et dit,

« Non, je veux dire, dis moi à quoi ça ressemblait, pas la couleur extérieur. »

« Oh, » répondit Alice. « A l'intérieur, il y avait des pièces à l'intérieur. Une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon, une véranda à l'arrière. Il y avait deux salles de bains. J'avais ma propre chambre. Maman avait sa propre chambre et papa avait sa propre chambre dans le grenier. Est-ce que je peux encore l'appeler papa ? Je m'y perds. »

« Je préférerais que tu ne l'appelles pas papa, mais je ne veux pas que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire. Est-ce que tu veux appeler cet homme 'papa' ? » demanda Lucius, en grimaçant tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Alice posa sa tête sur le torse de son grand-père et dit,

« Je vais l'appeler Papa Kevin, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait sa propre chambre, et Nanny avait sa chambre au premier étage, près de la cuisine. Maman m'a fait ma propre salle de jeux dans le sous-sol, à côté de son bureau. C'était agréable. J'aimais beaucoup. C'était peint en vert, avec des dragons et des châteaux, et dans cette pièce j'avais tous mes jouets et mes livres. Toutes mes affaires sont restées dans le garage de mamie Granger. Puis je les faire venir ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, parce qu'il imaginait sa seule petite fille jouant dans le sous-sol, et pourtant ça lui manquait, elle l'aimait. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit,

« Nous allons tout faire venir ici, si tu le souhaites. »

« Je veux d'abord ma maison de poupée. J'ai essayé de m'en faire une en carton, mais je n'ai pas réussi totalement et je l'ai cassée, mais Draco, enfin je veux dire mon vrai papa, l'a réparée. »

Alice bailla et appuya à nouveau sa tête sur le torse de Lucius. Rapidement, il constata que la petite file dormait.

Après que Hermione l'ai emmené dans la nurserie, Lucius resta dans son fauteuil et pensa à tout ça. Si seulement il l'avait cherché elle et sa mère quand Kevin McKenzie a essayé de le faire chanter des années auparavant, elle aurait déjà un foyer, peut-être le Manoir Malfoy. Hermione et Draco seraient déjà mariés, et Philippa n'aurait même pas pensé à contester le testament.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'était pas un homme qui avait l'habitude de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. C'était un homme d'action. Il avait l'habitude de faire face aux choses la tête haute, de s'occuper de ce qui arrivait quand ça arrivait, et le reste pouvait aller au diable. Maintenant, il y avait une petite fille à prendre en compte, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il entendit encore frapper à la porte. Il dit finalement,

« Entrez. »

Ingrid ouvrit la porte.

« Mr Malfoy, j'espérais que vous seriez toujours réveillé. Puis je vous parler ? »

« Oui, entrez et asseyez vous. »

Il montra un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

Ingrid s'assit et dit,

« Mr Malfoy, on doit faire quelque chose pour protéger l'héritage d'Alice. J'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir le retour de Hermione en Angleterre. Ce n'était pas facile, Hermione pensait lui aurait tourné le dos depuis le temps. Vous voyez, c'est moi qui ai convaincu mon fils d'aller vous voir, vous et votre fils, et de vous dire pour Alice, il y a des années. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que vous lui donniez de l'argent, bien au contraire réellement. Je l'ai fait, convaincue que vous ou Malfoy les chercherait et les éloignerait de Kevin. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Vous l'avez payé, et Draco l'a rejeté, Hermione est resté avec mon fils, et dans sa relation pitoyable. »

« Votre fils a aussi contacté mon fils ? »

Lucius était surprit de découvrir cela, d'autant plus que son fils semblait choqué quand Lucius lui avait dit pour le chantage.

« Oui, » déclara Ingrid, retombant en arrière sur son fauteuil.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Votre fils a renvoyé une lettre, disant qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais que si c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cet enfant, d'une femme en quête d'argent et de son mari. Kevin a montré cette lettre à Hermione. C'est là qu'elle décida de déménager au Canada. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle dit,

« Quand je l'ai finalement convaincue de divorcer, j'ai travaillé dur pour la faire revenir en Angleterre. J'ai découvert une lettre de Harry Potter disant que votre fils tenait un banquet et un bal à cet hôtel, et donc, je l'ai convaincu d'y aller, espérant contre tout espoir qu'elle le verrait, qu'il la verrait et qu'ils se retrouveraient. »

« Je lui ai envoyé Alice dans ce parc ce jour là. J'ai fait semblant d'être endormie. Je lui ai dit que le brave homme blond était triste, et qu'elle devait aller lui parler, lui donner la fleur, et essayer de le rendre heureux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius. « Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ? »

« Hermione a toujours été si gentille avec moi, voyez vous. Même si Alice n'était pas ma petite-fille, elle m'a laissé être une grand-mère pour elle. Mon fils m'a rejeté il y a bien longtemps, car je suis née cracmol. Il avait honte de moi. Il n'avait jamais connu son propre père, bien qu'il soit un pur-sang. Il a épousé Hermione pour le gain financier, et pour la notoriété. Il voulait une part de sa gloire et de sa fortune. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait rejeté la plupart des pièges de ce mode de vie. »

La femme âgée se leva et dit,

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous assurer qu'Alice et Hermione sont enfin heureuse, et qu'elles aient un vrai foyer. Je suis malade, Mr Malfoy, et je tiens à m'assurer qu'on prend soin d'elle avant de partir. S'il vous plait, aidez moi. Je ne vois pas quoi faire au sujet de la nouvelle idée de la tante de Draco. Hermione me l'a expliqué, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ingrid, » dit Lucius à la femme âgée en se levant.

Il lui prit la main et la conduit vers la porte.

« Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire. »

Il lui serra la main et ouvrit la porte.

Elle sortit et il ferma la porte derrière elle.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alice se réveilla et elle était effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver son dragon. Elle chercha partout autour d'elle dans son lit, trouva sa tortue, sa grenouille, son lézard, mais pas son dragon. Elle cria,

« Nanny ? »

Habituellement, Nanny venait directement quand Alice l'appelait. Comme elle ne venait pas, elle cria,

« Maman ? »

Alice attendit, et quand sa mère ne vint pas non plus, elle rejeta les couvertures et se glissa hors du lit.

Elle descendit sur ses mains et ses genoux, et fouilla sous le lit, sentit quelque chose de doux, le tira et le serra contre elle. C'était son dragon. Il avait toujours la cravate de Draco et la broche de cravate en forme de serpent de son grand-père. Elle prit le dragon, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle descendit l'escalier du troisième étage jusqu'au deuxième. Elle alla directement vers la chambre de sa mère, poussa la porte, et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était effrayée. Où était Nanny ? Où était sa maman ?

Elle traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle vit son lit, ses couvertures froissées, mais pas de Draco. A ce moment là, Alice se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas être seule la nuit. La nuit lui faisait peur. Il faisait noir, il y avait des bruits étranges, et elle ne connaissait pas très bien cette grande maison.

Elle s'avança vers la chambre de sa grand-mère quand elle vit sa grand-mère en sortir.

« Grand-mère ? »

Narcissa se tourna rapidement. Elle haleta et demanda,

« Alice, que fais tu hors de ton lit si tard ? »

Elle se précipita vers la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, s'assit sur le lit avec Alice sur ses genoux, et demanda à nouveau,

« Pourquoi errais tu de pièce en pièce si tard la nuit ? »

« Je me suis réveillée et je ne trouvais pas mon dragon. J'ai besoin de mon dragon la nuit. Maman a dit qu'il tenait éloigné les mauvais rêves, » expliqua Alice. « Où est Nanny ? Où est maman et Draco ? Personne n'est dans sa chambre. »

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, » répondit Narcissa. « J'ai cru entendre ta maman et Draco, alors j'allais aller les trouver aussi. »

En réalité, Narcissa les avait entendus se disputer, alors elle allait voir pourquoi.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi, ici ? » demanda Alice.

Elle n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, serra son dragon et ferma les yeux, la décision apparemment prise.

Narcissa se mit à frotter la tête de la petite fille. Elle se rappela que Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle aimait ça. Elle lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Quand elle fut certaine qu'elle dormait, Narcissa se leva du lit et retourna dans le couloir. Elle passa devant la porte ouverte de Draco et frappa à la porte de Lucius.

Lucius ouvrit la porte tout de suite, comme s'il l'attendait. Il lui sourit.

« Narcissa, à quoi dois je cet honneur ? Il est presque une heure. Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Il semble que personne ne peut dormir ce soir. J'ai entendu Hermione et Draco se disputer et Alice est, à ce moment précis, dans mon lit, » expliqua t-elle.

Il ouvrit largement la porte et son ex-femme se glissa à l'intérieur.

« J'ai aussi entendu Hermione et Draco, » admis Lucius. « Ils se disputaient à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit à Draco plus tôt. »

Il fit signe à Narcissa de s'asseoir.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non et dit,

« Oh Lucius, quand comprendras tu ? Je connais déjà le plain de Philippa pour annuler le testament, et pour le mariage de Draco et Hermione. Ma question est, qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son visage. Il prit son visage dans sa main. Elle était encore si belle. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait encore beaucoup. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire à ce sujet, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle y consentirait.

« Tu sais, si elle annule le testament, le testament original aura la priorité, celui-ci affirmant que tout héritier de parents divorcés n'est pas en mesure d'hériter. Cela signifie qu'avec notre divorce, notre fils sera incapable d'hériter. Son fils héritera de tout quand je mourrais. Le seul moyen d'action que je vois est que nous devons nous remarier, de sorte que Draco puisse hériter, peu importe la décision qui sera prise concernant le testament, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ou mieux encore, qu'on fasse une requête pour que notre divorce soit nul et non avenue. »

« Nous pouvons changer la fête de fiançailles que je prévu pour le surlendemain en un mariage pour Hermione et Draco. Je les ai entendus se disputer. C'est ce que Hermione a proposé à Draco, » contra Narcissa.

« A quoi bon le faire ? » demanda Lucius, avec un geste de la main. « Elle pourrait encore changer d'avis et le testament pourrait être annulé. Draco deviendrait un bâtard. Il serait tout simplement marié un bâtard avec une femme et un enfant bâtard. »

« Ce n'est pas un mot que je veux associer à notre fils ou à notre petite-fille, Lucius Malfoy ! » dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius sourit et dit,

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mon amour. »

« Je vous ai entendu toi et Draco plus tôt ce soir, » admis Narcissa. « Tu peux adresser une requête au Magengamot aussi, au nom de Hermione, faire annuler son premier mariage, montrer que Draco avait l'intention de l'épouser depuis le début, mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à la trouver elle et son enfant pour le faire. Ca nous fera gagner du temps. De cette façon, si Philippa ne parvient pas à annuler le testament, nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de la date limite de son trentième anniversaire. Nous aurons le temps. »

« Mais ce serait un mensonge, » dit Lucius. « Et je crains que c'est un mensonge qui pourra être prouvé. Apparemment, ce salaud de Kevin McKenzie a communiqué avec notre fils, en l'informant qu'il avait un enfant, au même moment où il m'a contacté. Draco lui a plus ou moins dit d'aller se faire voir, donc tu vois, on ne peut pas prouver que Draco avait prévu d'épouser la mère de son enfant à partir du moment où il l'a découvert, alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. »

« Draco savait tout ce temps ? » demanda Narcissa, choquée.

« Oh, il ne savait pas que c'était Hermione, et je crois qu'il a probablement pensé que 'était un canular ou une escroquerie pour lui soutirer de l'argent, mais la mère de Kevin me l'a confirmé ce soir. Je ne crois pas que cette option soit viable, ma chère, » confirma Lucius.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Il fut choqué quand il la sentit derrière lui, et encore plus quand il sentit ses mains entouraient sa taille. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et sa joue contre son dos.

« J'ai juré que je ne remarierai jamais avec toi. J'ai divorcé parce que j'avais l'impression que tu mettais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant notre famille. Je te haïssais de nous mettre en danger, nous et notre fils, depuis si longtemps, Lucius, ou tout du moins, j'ai pensé que je te haïssais. »

« Est-ce que tu me hais, maintenant ? » osa t-il demander.

« Je crois bien que ça n'a jamais été le cas, » dit-elle doucement. « Si nous devons entrer dans un mariage de convenance, un peu comme notre fils et Hermione, pour sauver notre famille, alors je le ferais. Est-ce que tu le ferais, pour sauver notre famille ? »

Lucius posa sa main sur celle de sa femme, se retourna, la prit dans ses bras et posa ses mains ses bras et dit,

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour notre famille, Cissy, et tu le sais. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses à nouveau simplement par commodité, Narcissa. Il y a d'autres options. Je pourrais tuer Philippa. »

Il le dit, le visage impassible. Pourtant, Narcissa sourit. Elle le serra par la taille.

« Et si je dis que je veux t'épouser à nouveau parce que je t'aime, ET que je veux aider notre fils et notre petite fille ? Oh Lucius, est ce que cette petite fille, de même que sa mère, ne mérite pas le bonheur ? »

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, la serrant un peu plus étroitement encore. Il dit,

« Oui, je pense que nous le méritons tous. Je te promets d'être un meilleur mari cette fois, Cissy. Veux tu m'épouser à nouveau ? »

« Bien sûr Lucius. Je veux t'épouser à nouveau. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la sienne, il baissa la tête et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. C'était si bon.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Draco s'habilla rapidement dès que Hermione quitta sa chambre, et il courut vers sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là. Il commença à courir vers la chambre d'Alice, pensant qu'elle serait là, quand il croisa Ingrid dans le couloir.

« Si vous cherchez Hermione, elle est descendue. Je pense qu'elle est dans la bibliothèque. Je l'ai vu quand j'ai quitté la chambre de votre père. »

« Pourquoi quittiez vous la chambre de mon père ? » demanda Draco, perplexe.

« Nous avions juste une petite conversation, ne soyez pas tracassé, » déclara en retour Ingrid, comme si elle grondait un enfant. « Donc, maintenant, allez chercher Hermione, et arrangez les choses avec elle. Vous devez tout faire pour le mieux. »

Draco n'aimait pas que la mère de l'ex-mari de Hermione lui dise quoi faire, dans sa propre maison, mais il ne discuta pas. Au lieu de cela, il descendit les escaliers, traversa le foyer vers un autre couloir, et il fit irruption dans la bibliothèque. Il la trouva, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir là, dans la salle de billard, quand il l'avait aperçu, regardant par la fenêtre, le soir du bal, la nuit où ils avaient conçu Alice.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir, et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il allait tout faire pour le mieux. Il le ferait pour elle.

**Waouh, ce fut un long chapitre, bien plus long que d'habitude, bien difficile à traduire, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !  
****J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, il est plein de surprises, de rebondissements, etc.**

**Ca mérite bien un petit review, non ? Un si dur travail ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	29. Chapter 29

**Je sais, encore une fois, je n'ai pas tenu le délai, mais je reprends les cours dans une semaine et j'ai plein de trucs à faire, notamment lire un livre de médecine ô combien passionnant ! (J'espère que tout le monde a saisit l'ironie dans cette dernière phrase.)**

**Ensuite je dois dire que j'ai été un peu déçu que peu de lecteurs laissent de reviews. Car avec parfois 300 lecteurs pour un seul chapitre (c'est déjà monté jusqu'à 800), je trouve ça dommage que si peu donnent leur impression. Certes, je ne fais que traduire, mais ça me prend du temps, parfois, jusqu'à trois heures pour un seul malheureux chapitre. De plus, j'essaie de publier chaque jour pour éviter que vous attendiez trop la suite, tout en essayant quand même de faire la meilleure traduction possible.**

**Alors, peut-être que vous allez trouver ça un peu abusé, mais voila, j'avais besoin de le dire. Après vous appréciez ou vous n'appréciez pas, désolé.**

**J'en profite donc pour remercier les lecteurs qui laissent des reviews à quasiment tous les chapitres, si ce n'est tous les chapitres ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois, et j'essaie de vous répondre dès que c'est possible ! Alors merci, car mine de rien, ça me motive à chaque fois quand je les vois ! =))**

**Maintenant que j'ai bien saoulé mon monde, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**Eh oui, tu m'encourages beaucoup à chaque fois ! =)**

**Je te pardonne, et te soutiens, car moi, je n'aime pas le camping ! ^^ Donc, contente que tu en sois partie, tu vas pouvoir suivre au jour le jour les différents rebondissements (ce chapitre en contient pas mal aussi je dois avouer ! ^^) !**

**Il y a pas de quoi pour les chapitres, profites encore de celui-ci !  
****Merci et à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Ecathe38 :**

**Oui, je dois avouer que dans cette fic', Lucius est un homme bon, certes il a fait des erreurs, mais il veut se racheter, ce qui est tout à son honneur !**

**Ahah, Philippa va-t-elle mourir, tuée par un homme Malfoy ? Le suspense est à son comble, mais peut-être que la réponse est dans ce chapitre, qui sait ? ^^**

**Oui, Alice est génial, on dirait moi au même âge, enfin sans vouloir me vanter ! Mdr**

**Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Oui Draco et les filles, quand on parle d'amour, ça fait 14000 ! Mdr  
****Mais il sera se rattraper, sois en sûre ! =)**

**Ton attente quant à ce qu'ils vont faire dans la bibliothèque va vite être comblée ! Mdr Ton côté pervers sera donc totalement rassasié ! XD**

**J'en étais sûre que tu m'avais adoré quand tu as vu le chapitre, ce n'était de toute façon, pas possible autrement ! -)**

**Oui, mais l'option tuer Philippa n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution, Lucius doit se racheter quand même, et pas sûr que ça le servira de faire ça ! =)**

**En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
****A bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 29 :**** Draco Malfoy mérite un coup de pied dans le cul**

_« Si une femme a des doutes quant à savoir si elle doit accepter la demande d'un homme ou pas, elle devrait certainement refuser. Si elle peut hésiter quant au fait de dire oui, elle devrait dire non, directement. » Jane Austen_

_« Je veux être marié avec la femme que j'aime… c'est juste que parfois, je ne suis pas sûr que je vais faire un bon mari. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'être une épouse à nouveau, je veux juste être marié avec un homme que je peux aimer. Oh, Draco Malfoy me rend tellement confuse ! » Hermione Granger_

* * *

« Hermione ? »

Draco pénétra dans la pièce après l'avoir appelée. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui.

Avec son visage pratiquement appuyé contre la vitre de la fenêtre, elle demanda,

« Draco, est ce que tu veux te marier ? Si tu n'as pas besoin de te marier, est ce que tu voudras te marier ? »

Il savait pourquoi elle demandait ça. Il ne savait juste pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, elle se tourna vers lui et dit,

« Tu me rends confuse, et je te jure que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te mettre la tête à l'envers avec une claque ! »

« Eh bien, je devrais dire 'ouch' si tu fais ça, » dit-il, sans réfléchir. Il s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle resta près de la fenêtre.

« Soit juste sincère, » l'implora t-elle. « Tu m'as poursuivi ! Tu voulais m'épouser ! Tu as transformé nos fausses fiançailles en de vrai, bien avant de savoir pour Alice, ou peut-être pas, peut-être as-tu toujours su pour elle. J'en ai marre de tout ça. »

« D'abord, je n'ai pas toujours su pour Alice, pas au point que toi et moi nous avions une fille, » dit-il lentement. « Je t'ai bien poursuivi. Tu as raison là-dessus. »

« Pour ton héritage, » l'interrompit-elle, « que tu es susceptible de perdre maintenant, de toute façon, donc les conditions de notre mariage ne sont plus vraies, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pas vrai, » dit-il à nouveau lentement, comme s'il mesurait ses mots, y pensant bien avant de répondre. « Je peux te donner un moyen de t'en échapper, si tu veux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as déjà eu un mauvais mariage, et tu n'en as pas besoin d'un autre, et je ne ferais probablement pas un bon mari, et je serais sûrement un père terrible. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Une fois de plus, elle appuya son front contre sa vitre. Il leva le bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je prendrais soin de toi et d'Alice, autant que tu me laisseras le faire, » dit-il en riant, « et tu n'as pas besoin de m'épouser pour que ça se fasse. Je suis toujours un homme riche, même sans mon héritage. Je donnerais à Alice et à toi tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'épouser. »

Elle se retourna si vite qu'il recula rapidement, ce qui fut une bonne chose, mais il n'alla pas assez vite car sa main vint le frapper violemment sur la tête.

« ET SI JE VEUX T'EPOUSER, IDIOT ? » cria t-elle tout en le tapant.

Il se couvrit la tête, s'éloigna d'elle et dit,

« Eh bien peut-être que je ne veux pas t'épouser maintenant, tu veux dire, tu abuses. »

Il se frotta le côté de la tête et dit,

« Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu en viennes à la violence ? Ma joue se rappelle encore de la gifle que tu m'as donnée en troisième année, et maintenant ça. J'ai probablement une commotion cérébrale. »

« Tais toi, » dit-elle laconiquement.

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise derrière le bureau et s'assit, puis plaça sa tête sur ses bras, sur le bureau.

« Je ne vois aucun moyen de nous sortir de cette situation, mais peut-être que toi si. »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Tu as dit que tu soupçonnais que la femme

avec le masque, c'était moi, depuis longtemps, non ? » clarifia t-elle.

« Oui. »

Il continua à s'approcher.

« Lorsque Kevin t'a contacté, t'a dit que tu avais un enfant, tu n'as jamais pensé une seule fois que ça aurait pu être avec moi, cette nuit là ? » l'interogea t-elle.

Il se tut pendant un bon moment, puis répondit honnêtement,

« Non, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré qu'il puisse dire la vérité. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui à l'époque, et je n'ai même pas pensé que ça pouvait être toi et Alice quand mon père a mentionné le chantage la semaine derrière. Je n'ai commencé qu'à lier les deux plus tard. Je voulais me marier avec toi avant de découvrir pour Alice, mais je dois dire qu'à partir du moment où je l'ai rencontré, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle m'appartenait. »

Il s'agit sur le bras de la chaise du vieux bureau robuste, à côté d'elle. Il caressa sa joue.

Elle se redressa, le regarda et lui sourit.

« Je veux me marier avec toi. »

« Je veux me marier avec toi, » dit-il en retour.

« Même si ça ne règle pas nécessairement notre problème ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » répliqua t-il. « Peut-être que nous sommes tous les deux fous. Peut-être que c'est un délire qui se propage, parce que je pense que mon père et ma mère pensent à se remarier, même si en réalité, ça ne réglera rien non plus. »

Elle hocha la tête et dit,

« C'est vrai, je crois que seul l'annulation de leur divorce réglerait le problème si Philippa annulait le second testament, peut-être que je me trompe, mais est ce important ? Peut-être qu'ils veulent se remarier pour d'autres raisons qui leurs sont propres, de même que je veux t'épouser pour mes raisons et que tu veux m'épouser pour tes propres raisons. »

« Ces mots sages n'ont jamais été prononcés, » dit-il en souriant. « Alors je suppose que l'on va se marier. »

Elle fit un peu la moue puis déclara,

« Nous n'avons jamais eu un rendez-vous, pas vraiment, à moins que tu comptes la nuit du bal, mais qui s'est avéré être notre bal de fiançailles, et nous sommes ici, nous allons nous marier. Je veux dire, nous avons fait un pique-nique, » déclara t-elle, « mais c'était un rendez-vous de groupe avec Ingrid et Alice. Nous avons fait l'amour à deux reprises depuis nos fiançailles, mais ça ne peut pas compter comme des rendez-vous. »

« Généralement, je compte comme des rendez-vous le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes, » plaisanta t-il.

Elle le poussa et il tomba du bras de la chaise sur le plancher.

« Oh là, encore de la violence. Mes fesses, Hermione ! J'ai mal aux fesses. »

« Tu es une douleur dans les miennes, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, sur le plancher, puis rit. Elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la tira rapidement sur lui.

Et ils restèrent là, lui sur le dos, elle sur lui, sur son ventre, ses mains sur son torse, son visage au dessus du sien.

« Organisons un rendez-vous, là, tout de suite, » déclara t-il.

« Il est plus d'une heure et demi du matin, et tu souhaites qu'on ai un rendez-vous ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle bougea de façon à se retrouver à côté de lui. Elle se redressa sur son coude, et il fit de même de son côté.

« Tu aimes nager ? Il y a un petit lac sur le terrain. J'avais l'habitude d'aller y nager la nuit pendant mes étés ici, » lui dit-il. « On pourrait nager nu. »

Il enfonça un doigt sur sa côte et elle hurla tout en lui tapant la main.

« Ce n'est pas l'été, c'est le printemps donc l'air est un peu frisquet et je parie que l'eau est pareille, » se plaignit-elle en se redressant.

« Frisquet ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un mot ? »

Il se redressa à son tour.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit un vrai mot. Tu peux sûrement trouver une meilleure raison pour que l'on n'aille pas se baigner par une nuit dégagée de printemps, plutôt que de dire que c'est 'frisquet'. Je crois que je devrais vérifier dans le dictionnaire. »

« Vas y, » le défia t-elle. « Si tu découvres qu'il n'existe pas, j'irais me baigner nue, et je ferais même l'amour avec toi par la suite. »

« Merde, où est ce dictionnaire ? »

Il se leva et se mit à regarder partout dans la bibliothèque pour trouver le dictionnaire.

« Je devrais lancer un accio, » dit-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

Elle était restée sur le sol, mais bougea de façon à être assise à côté d'une étagère. Elle regarda à sa gauche, aperçut un gros livre rouge, le tira vers elle et l'ouvrit. C'était le dictionnaire. C'était facile. Elle l'ouvrit à la lettre F.

Draco était de l'autre côté de la grande pièce, regardant parmi les nombreux tomes, en disant,

« Putain de bibliothèque, on ne peut rien trouver. Je sais qu'il y a un dictionnaire quelque part, on fera l'amour qu'elle le veuille ou pas. »

Hermione dit à haute voix,

« Selon le dictionnaire français : 'frisquet', dont le comparatif est piquant, est un adjectif qui signifie froid, plutôt froid, dont le second sens concerne la nourriture, ce qui signifie une dégustation forte. Le troisième sens : qui est enclin à mordre les gens ou les animaux. Frisquet. L'adverbe est frisquet. » **(NDT : bon, véridique pour l'adverbe, mais il n'y a ni comparatif ni superlatif ni nom, donc j'en ai enlevé deux !)**

Elle leva les yeux, plutôt fière d'elle, mais ne vit Draco nulle part.

« Draco, où es tu ? »

Elle posa le gros livre sur l'étagère, rampa vers la gauche du bureau, et regardant dans la grande pièce, criant son nom.

« Draco ? Draco Malfoy ? Où es tu ? »

Il l'attaqua par derrière, la poussant sur le sol, plaçant son corps au dessus du sien, et la mettant immédiatement sur le dos tandis qu'elle criait de peur. Il mordilla son cou, durement et dit,

« Juste une petite morsure, Miss Granger, puisque c'est un mot. »

Elle le poussa puis se mit à rire. Il s'assit sur son ventre, ses genoux de chaque côté d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Puis il se pencha et attrapa son visage avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'embrasser sa joue.

« Tu es tellement belle, » déclara t-il.

Il se rassit correctement.

Elle se redressa un peu, caressa sa joue et dit,

« Et tu as le même poids qu'un hippogriffe. S'il te plait, descend de moi. »

Il secoua la tête, puis se pencha et attrapa l'un de ses seins, lui fit une légère pression, lui jeta un regard lubrique, fit un drôle de bruit et attendit la gifle qu'il était sûr de recevoir pour son action impétueuse. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Elle leva la main pour frapper son visage, mais pas trop fort, et il saisit son poignet.

Il roula pour qu'elle soit au dessus de lui, puis l'attira vers le bas et l'embrassa longuement.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour dans une bibliothèque, Granger ? » demanda t-il sournoisement.

« S'il te plait, c'est à moi que tu parles, c'est une question stupide, » lui dit-elle.

« Désolé, bien sûr que non tu ne l'as pas fait, » dit-il en roulant à nouveau de sorte à ce qu'il se fasse face, côté à côté.

Elle rit et dit,

« Tu ne me connais vraiment pas bien. C'est une bibliothèque, Malfoy, mon habitat naturel ! Bien sûr que j'ai déjà fait l'amour dans une bibliothèque, idiot ! »

« Et là, tu me traites de tous les noms, » dit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa main, la tira et dit,

« Qui est le petit chanceux, et où c'était ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, » dit-elle en riant.

Elle plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, et lui dit,

« Alors, allons nous nous marier, pour de vrai, quoi qu'il se passe, pour les bonnes raisons, et non pas pour Alice, ou à cause de regrets, ou à cause de ton héritage ou d'autre chose ? »

« Quelles sont les bonnes raisons ? »

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir.

« L'amour, Malfoy, » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, d'accord, » dit-il en riant. « Un mariage d'amour, » dit-il doucement, « c'est une idée innovante. Je me demande pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant. »

Elle le voulait le frapper si fort, que sa main la démangeait, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, il attrapa sa main, l'amena vers sa bouche, l'embrassa et dit,

« Pour se baigner, c'est par là, Granger. »

Il transplana avec elle jusqu'au lac, assez loin de la maison, dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les voir.

Elle frissonna à cause de l'ai de la nuit, qui était vif, 'frisquet', et frotta ses bras avec ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers le lac, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur des rochers tranchants ou des pierres, et trempa son orteil dans l'eau. C'était gelé.

« Je ne vais pas là-dedans, » déclara t-elle.

Il avait déjà enlevait sa chemise et il &tait en train de retirer son pantalon. Il ne portait rien en dessous. Sa peau semblait argentée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, à la lumière de la lune. Elle mit la tête sur le côté et dit,

« J'adore cette partie de l'anatomie des hommes, juste là. »

Elle souligna ses paroles d'un geste, mais pas vers là où il s'y attendait.

Elle pointa du doigt vers le 'V' de ses muscles abdominaux, où se rencontraient ses hanches étroites.

« Merci, » dit-il, fier. « Maintenant, enlève ta chemise de nuit. J'ai ma baguette avec moi, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu transplaner, je vais jeter un sort pour réchauffer l'eau, mais je veux que tu sois bien et nue, oh non, à bien y penser, » dit-il en riant, « je veux te voir mal agir et nue. »

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, saisit le bas de sa longue robe, et rapidement, la passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle atterrie sur le sol, à ses pieds. Elle rougit, et bien que la seule lumière venait de la lune, il vit la rougeur de ses joues, et il en était enchanté. Elle avait des hanches fines, des hanches étroites, un ventre plat, et des seins ronds. Elle était absolument, incroyablement belle. Il se tourna vers elle, pensant qu'il voulait la regarder toute la nuit. Il posa sa baguette sur l'eau, pour la réchauffer, puis il dit,

« Après toi, mon cœur. »

« Je ne suis pas la meilleure des nageuses, » dit-elle en prenant sa main tendue.

Il sourit. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de beaucoup nager, mais à la place, il dit,

« L'eau arrive seulement jusqu'au menton, afin de ne pas se noyer, mais je me demande… tu n'es pas la meilleure en vol, tu as le vertige, tu n'es pas la meilleure nageuse, diable qu'est ce que tu arrives à bien faire ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans l'eau à ce point là. Elle se tourna vers lui, sourit, et dit,

« Je suis douée pour te donner une fille magnifique, Draco. Qu'est ce que toi tu peux faire ? »

« Je peux essayer pour un autre, » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Elle était presque en apesanteur, flottant dans l'eau. Les mains de Hermione s'accrochaient à ses épaules, presque trop fermement. Il la fit tourner puis dit,

« Ferme la bouche et retiens ton souffle, on va sous l'eau. »

Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il se leva puis s'affaissa avec elle dans ses bras. Il alla deux fois sous l'eau, elle toujours dans ses bras, ses cheveux flottant toujours autour d'eux. Il les remonta tous les deux, et quand ils sortirent de l'eau, elle ferma les yeux, toussa légèrement, en frottant son visage avec ses mains.

« Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu, » cria t-elle, tenant encore plus serrés ses bras.

Il les fit bouger jusqu'au centre du lac. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le fond. Ils se trouvaient dans des eaux plus profondes que ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

« Et pourtant, tu as survécu, » plaisanta t-il, en les faisant encore tourner.

Les jambes de l'un entourant celles de l'autre, ses bras toujours sur la taille de Hermione, les bras de Hermione allant et venant.

Finalement, il rejeta la tête en arrière, leva les yeux vers le ciel de la nuit et proclama,

« Je t'épouses demain ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, ça a été décidé, eh bien… par moi. »

Il continua à nager avec elle dans ses bras, cette fois, les mouvements moins prononcés, plus réservés.

« Nous irons à Londres dans la matinée, nous obtiendrons cette licence spéciale que Percy t'a promis, puis t'épouser avant de rentrer à la maison, mais nous ne le dirons à personne. Ce sera quelque chose de spécial, juste entre toi et moi, et rien, à part la mort de quelqu'un, ne nous arrêtera. Tu es avec moi ? »

« Je pensais que c'était déjà décidé, » répondit-elle.

Elle serra un peu plus les épaules de Draco, et se cramponna un peu plus encore à son torse. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, plaça ses lèvres à la base de son cou, et l'embrassa, l'eau du lac rendant le baiser humide et chaud.

Avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il la sortit de l'eau, la porta sur le rivage, ses mains et sa bouche se posant partout sur son corps. Sa langue, ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient doux comme une plume, caressants, invitant, séduisant, errant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était un moment précieux pour eux, comme à chaque instant auparavant, et comme chaque instant de leur avenir.

Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, et presque désespérément. Son corps entourant son corps doux, souple et offert sous le sien. Il murmura à son oreille,

« Je le fais, mon amour ? Est-ce que je te rejoins ? »

Ca semblait débile, mais aussi tout à fait sympathique, et elle avait passé depuis longtemps le point de non-retour, alors elle s'écria,

« Oui, s'il te plait, oui. »

Et il entra en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frémisse sous son corps. Il se redressa, à genoux entre ses jambes, les jambes de Hermione sur ses hanches, ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Il se pencha vers elle, et au moment de l'orgasme, il plaça ses mains derrière elle, la souleva, et soutenant son corps avec ses mains sur son dos, elle s'appuya sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et s'offrit totalement à l'abandon sauvage qu'était faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy.

Quand ils furent rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur l'herbe humide et froide, trempés et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'éloigna d'elle le premier, saisissant sa chemise. Il la serra contre la poitrine de Hermione, saisit leurs autres vêtements, prit sa baguette et transplana avec elle dans sa chambre.

Ils tombèrent pratiquement sur le lit en riant.

« Oh, c'était une bonne baignade, » dit-elle.

« Et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas bonne en natation, » plaisanta t-il. « Etait ce frisquet ? » demanda t-il.

Il se pencha et lui mordilla l'épaule.

Elle dit alors,

« Arrête ça. Je suis si fatiguée, mais j'ai de l'herbe et de la boue et de l'eau du lac dans mes cheveux. Donc j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, puis nous devrions dormir quelques heures si nous voulons nous marier demain, en fait, en réalité, aujourd'hui. »

Elle se leva, jeta la chemise de Draco sur le sol et attrapa sa chemise de nuit. La remettant, elle dit,

« Je vrais prendre ma douche dans ma salle de bain, toi douches toi ici, et après être allée voir Alice, je reviendrais ici. »

« Je crois qu'Alice est avec ma mère, » déclara Draco, se penchant pour attraper son pantalon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a fait un cauchemar, ne t'a pas trouvé, alors elle est allée avec elle, » expliqua t-il, tout en remettant son pantalon. « Douches toi ici avec moi, elle va bien. »

Elle allait protester quand on frappa à la porte de Draco presque timidement. Hermione haussa les sourcils et murmura,

« Je parie que c'est elle maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve ici avec toi. »

« Hypocrite, » déclara Draco.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la poussa pour qu'elle soit cachée derrière la porte, puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Il baissa les yeux, s'attendant à trouver Alice. Au lieu de ça, il releva les yeux, pour voir son père.

« Père ? » demanda t-il.

« Laisse sortir Hermione de derrière ta porte, habillez vous, et rejoignez moi dans le salon tout de suite. Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit pendant que vous étiez tous les deux, Merlin sait où, » dit-il, en colère.

Hermione sortit de derrière la porte et soupira,

« C'est Alice ? »

« Non, elle dort encore dans la chambre de Cissy. Je crains que ce ne soit Ingrid. Elle se promenait au troisième étage et a commencé à ressentir des douleurs thoraciques. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers. L'un des domestiques s'est approché d'elle et nous nous sommes précipités à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis désolé, mais elle est partie. Elle est morte. »

Lucius tapota le bras de son fils et partit.

Hermione elle, glissa vers le sol et se mit à pleurer.

**Eh oui, la bonne vieille Ingrid est morte, il va falloir faire sans elle !  
****Je sais, ça vous rend triste, après tout ce qu'elle a fait de bien ! **

**Bon, même si c'est en 'retard', j'espère que cette suite vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	30. Chapter 30

**Je sais, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse. Bouuh, shame on me ! ^^  
****Mais je suis sûre que vous allez tellement aimer ce chapitre que vous allez me pardonner ! Mdr**

**En tout cas, merci pour tous vos reviews fort sympathique !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**J'aime, toujours fidèle au poste pour les reviews ! ^^  
****Enfin une qui aime Ingrid, c'est dingue ça, tout le monde se fiche de sa mort… Tsssss ! Mdr**

**Non, non, les citations ne sont pas de moi. C'est l'auteur qui les a mise, et moi simple traductrice, je vous les remets ! =) Bon, je galère parfois un peu avec les tournures de phrases, mais bon… XD**

**Merci, j'aurais bien besoin de chance ! =)  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Surya :**

**J'aime qu'on reste debout jusqu'à une heure pour cette fic' ! Mdr **

**Merci, en effet la traduction n'est pas toujours évidente, mais j'adore faire ça ! =) Je sais, je suis dingue ! Mdr**

**Dieu merci, toi aussi tu trouves ça dommage qu'Ingrid soit morte, je commençais à craindre qu'il n'y est personne d'autre que moi ! ^^  
****Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura un happy end ! Promis ! x) **

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Ellina :**

**Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, l'auteur a eu une très bonne idée avec cette histoire ! =)**

**Merci beaucoup !  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour black-angel :**

**Merci pour le review !**

**Arghh, j'ai honte mais j'ai à peine avancé ce fabuleux bouquin ! ^^  
****A bientôt ! =)**

**Réponse pour lisou :**

**Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir de partage avec les non-english ! ^^**

**Oui, elle est finie dans sa version originale, il ne me reste plus qu'à traduire !  
****Et tu as le temps avant d'appréhender les derniers chapitres, il en reste 25 en comptant celui qui suit !**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Vix :**

**Eh oui, plus d'Ingrid, trop dommage ! ^^**

**Ouiiiii, moi aussi c'est l'endroit que je préfère ! -)**

**Ahah, Lucius et Narcissa ensemble ? Qui sait, peut-être trouveras tu ta réponse dans le chapitre qui suit ? **

**A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Melynda :**

**Oui, ce n'est pas cool qu'elle soit morte, mais c'était assez prévisible quand on sait sa discussion avec Lucius, non ? Enfin je trouve ! =)**

**Merci pour ton review en tout cas, il m'a fait fort plaisir, sois en sûr ! =) Je suis ravie que cette fic' te plaise toujours autant et que la traduction te convienne aussi ! **

**Et si ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review le font avec plaisir, sache que j'y réponds aussi avec plaisir ! **

**Merci à toi et à bientôt ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Chapitre 30 : ****La souffrance par amour du bonheur**

_« Il y aura des petits obstacles et des déceptions partout, et nous sommes tous enclin à attendre après trop de choses, mais, si un projet pour le bonheur échoue, alors la nature humaine se tourne vers un autre, et si le premier choix était faux, alors nous en faisons un deuxième et trouvons du confort ailleurs. » Jane Austen_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que de mauvaises choses arrivent à certaines personnes en de certains endroits que nous devons avoir de mauvais souvenirs de ces lieux. A la place, nous devrions avoir des bons souvenirs de ces personnes. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Si la vie n'était remplie que de moments heureux, nous ne serions jamais capable de reconnaître des moments tristes, ce qui signifierait à son tour que nous ne serions pas reconnaître les moments heureux. C'est un cercle vicieux. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione réveilla sa fille ce matin là en embrassant son front, puis tout en caressant ses cheveux, elle dit,

« Alice, réveille toi s'il te plait. »

La petite fille tendit les bras au dessus de sa tête, puis de suite, sourit à sa mère. Elle se redressa et dit,

« Maman, j'ai dormi ici, dans le lit de grand-mère, toute la nuit. »

« Je sais, ma chérie, » dit Hermione, tenant la main de la petite fille.

Elle serra sa main puis la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je ne t'ai pas trouvée hier soir, ni Draco, ni Nanny, mais grand-mère m'a vu et m'a emmenée ici, et j'ai dormi là toute la nuit. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aller sur le pot. »

La petite fille se mit debout sur le lit et tendit les bras.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena, elle et son dragon, à la nurserie.

Après lui avoir donné son bain, lavé les dents, puis l'aider à mettre une petite robe et de jolie chaussures, Hermione la ramena dans la chambre, s'assit sur le rocking-chair, mit Alice devant elle, et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

« Que dirais tu de deux longues tresses aujourd'hui, Alice ? Une de chaque côté ? »

« Nanny tresses mieux mes cheveux, maman, » lui rappela Alice. « Quand tu le fais, ça fait désordonné. Laisse Nanny le faire. »

Hermione ne put le supporter…elle se mit alors à pleurer. Draco entra à ce moment précis et il se tenait sur le seuil. Il fit presque demi-tour. Alice se tourna vers sa mère, mit une main sur la joue de sa mère trempée de larmes et dit,

« Je suis désolé maman. Tes tresses sont bien. Tu peux le faire. Je parie que tu feras mieux en pratiquant. »

« Je te remercie Alice, » dit Hermione.

Elle commença à tresser les cheveux de la petite fille, puis dit à Draco de venir dans la chambre et de lui attraper deux rubans rouges.

« Ils sont dans le tiroir du haut de la commode, » lui dit Hermione.

Il se dirigea vers la commode, prit les rubans, puis retourna vers sa petite famille. Il attrapa le visage de Hermione et lui dit,

« Dois je lui dire ? »

« Penses tu pouvoir le faire ? » demanda t-elle. « Ca ne va pas être facile. Je pense que je devrais le faire. »

Alice regardait ses parents, intéressée. Elle tira sur la manche de sa mère et lui dit,

« Maman, fini mes cheveux et dit ce que tu as à me dire. »

« Elle est si intelligente, » dit Draco en un soupir.

Alice leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda,

« Et c'est pas bien ? »

« Non, enfin, peut-être que pour moi ça peut l'être, » plaisanta t-il.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Hermione finir de tresser les cheveux d'Alice. Quand ce fut fait, elle tourna la petite fille vers elle, la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et commença par lui faire un câlin.

« Alice, tu sais combien tout le monde t'aime, non ? » dit-elle.

« Oui maman. »

« Draco t'aime, je veux dire, papa t'aime, grand-mère et grand-père Malfoy t'aiment, mamie et Bob t'aiment, et papi t'aime. Kevin t'aime aussi. Tu le sais ça, non ? »

« Oui maman, et n'oublie pas Nanny. Nanny m'aime. Elle n'est peut-être pas ma réelle grand-mère, mais rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'on arrive en Angleterre, elle sera toujours ma Nanny dans mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« C'est exact, » confirma Hermione, à nouveau au bord des larmes. « Elle sera toujours ta Nanny dans ton cœur, et elle t'aimera toujours beaucoup et à jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, où que tu ailles, où qu'elle soit, d'accord ? Le temps ne changera pas ça, la vie et la mort ne peuvent pas changer ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire, Alice ? »

Alice était bouleversée et restait silencieuse. Elle lutta pour descendre des genoux de sa mère. Elle regarda Draco qui lui fixait le sol. Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui pleurait librement.

« Non maman, » dit la petite fille avec colère. « Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Alice, Nanny est morte la nuit dernière. Parfois, quand les gens vieillissent, ils tombent malades ou se blessent, et ils meurent, comme cette fois où ton hamster est mort, et elle ne reviendra pas, mais ça ne signifie pas que nous allons l'oublier, ni que nous allons arrêter de l'aimer. »

Alice écrasa son pied et s'éloigna rapidement de sa mère. Hermione tendit sa main et saisit son bras. Draco se leva du lit.

Alice pleura et essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Je ne veux pas que Nanny soit mort, comme mon hamster ! » cria Alice. « J'ai besoin de ma nounou. Tu m'as enlevé mes amis, tu m'as enlevé mon école, tu m'as prit ma maison, tu m'as enlevé mon prétendu papa, et maintenant, tu m'enlèves ma nounou ! Je te déteste, maman ! »

Hermione lâcha le bras de la fillette et se mit les mains sur le visage tout en pleurant. Draco attrapa Alice avant qu'elle puisse quitter la pièce. La petite fille donna des coups de pieds et pleura pour qu'il la laisse. Il la serra un peu plus.

« Lâche moi ! » cria t-elle.

« Non, je ne te laisserais jamais partir, » promit-il.

« Je te déteste aussi ! Je te déteste et je déteste maman ! » cria t-elle. « C'est de votre faute si elle morte ! »

« Ca va aller, Alice. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas la faute de maman, et ce n'est pas la faute de Draco. Ingrid, je veux dire, Nanny t'aimais très fort, et de mauvaises choses se produisent parfois, et ce n'est la faute de personne. »

« LACHE MOI ! » cria Alice.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient montés tous les deux lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le premier cri de la petite fille.

« Draco, laisse la, » supplia sa mère. « Laisse la venir avec moi. »

Elle tendit les bras.

« NON ! » cria Draco, tenant dans ses bras la petite fille qui se tortillait et criait.

« Fils, laisse moi prendre soin d'elle, » implora Lucius.

Il tendit à son tour ses bras.

« NON ! » répéta t-il. « C'est ma fille et je vais m'en occuper. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, donna un coup de pied dans la porte, puis entra avec Alice, avant de redonner un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer.

Alice continua à pleurer et à crier dans la salle de bain. Draco continua de la tenir dans ses bras et de la réconforter, le mieux qu'il pouvait. Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le sol, devant la porte, pour attendre.

Narcissa s'assit sur le bord du lit, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Lucius lui, était assis sur le rocking-chair, totalement immobile. Après une heure, une longue heure douloureuse, les larmes de la petite fille commencèrent à diminuer.

Draco était assis sur la commode, sa petite fille dans ses bras, ses cheveux en désordre, le visage strié de larmes, la morve qui sortait de son nez, ses habits étaient froissés, et il lui manquait une chaussure, et pour une raison quelconque, ses deux mains étaient terriblement collante. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Draco se balançait d'avant en arrière, alors que ses larmes devenaient des sanglots puis en hoquet. Quand elle se calma complètement, Draco remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. Il la fit s'appuyer contre son épaule, se pencha pour sa chaussure, mit une main dans son dos, et ouvrit la porte.

Il regard Hermione.

« C'était la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai vécu de toute ma vie, » dit-il honnêtement.

Il jeta la chaussure à sa mère qui la jeta sur le sol.

« Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé, » dit Hermione.

Elle se pencha et prit sa main libre.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi mon fils, » dit Narcissa, debout.

Lucius s'approcha, tendit les bras et dit,

« Voila, donne la moi maintenant. »

Draco passa la fillette endormie à son père, qui au lieu de la mettre au lit, s'assit dans le rocking-chair avec elle.

Il dit alors,

« Il lui manque une chaussure. »

« Oui, à un moment, elle l'a enlevé et m'a frappé la tête avec trois fois de suite, et je dois dire que ça fait un mal de chien, » dit Draco avec un sourire.

« Ah oui, » dit Lucius en se balançant, « C'est une Malfoy. Bravo, Draco. Tu t'es bien occupé de tout ça. »

« J'espère que c'est vrai. A un moment, il y avait tellement de morve qui sortait de son nez que j'ai cru être à court de mouchoirs, et sérieusement, pourquoi les enfants ont toujours les mains collantes ? »

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol près de la porte de la salle de bain. Draco descendit jusqu'à elle, se pencha contre le chambranle et dit,

« Et si nous descendions pour le petit déjeuner ? Je suis affamé, et je pense que je ne mérite pas seulement un copieux petit déjeuner, mais aussi une médaille pour service rendu sous une pression extrême, ou un truc du genre. »

« Eh bien, tu ne recevras pas de médaille pour la paternité, désolé. Tout ce que tu obtiendras, c'est la satisfaction du travail bien fait et la satisfaction qu'au moins la morve et les mains collantes sont à ta petite fille. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas faim. Nous devons préparer les funérailles, et quelqu'un doit le dire à Kevin. Aide moi, je ne veux pas le faire. »

Elle se pencha contre lui.

« Nous allons envoyer Potter le faire. Il n'est pas doué pour grand-chose, mais pour annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, il est bon, » dit Draco sérieusement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda,

« Et pour ce que nous avions prévu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que nous allons quand même le faire ? »

« Tu ne peux pas encore avoir envie de le faire, si ? » demanda t-il en retour.

Narcissa se tenait encore sur le lit, les observant. Elle regarda Lucius, puis à nouveau les fiancés et dit,

« Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu tous les deux aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien, mère. Ca n'a pas d'importance, » dit Draco.

Au même moment, Hermione dit,

« Nous allions nous marier avec une licence spéciale aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Hermione a dit ? »

Narcissa se leva du lit, les mains jointes devant elle. Lucius se pencha en avant, et même Alice se réveilla.

Draco mit sa main sur la bouche de Hermione, se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, et dit,

« Elle n'a rien dit, mère. Elle est encore bouleversée pour Ingrid, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi papa tient la bouche de maman ? »

« D'habitude, elle parle trop, ça pourrait être une bonne raison, mais cette fois ci, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle nous dise à nous tous un secret, » dit Lucius.

Il se leva, tout en portant Alice sur sa hanche.

Draco tenait encore Hermione sur le sol. Elle essayait d'enlever sa main de sa bouche, mais il était trop fort. Finalement, Alice dit,

« Papa, laisse maman parler. »

Draco dut laisser faire à ce moment là, après tout, c'était sa fille qui le demandait. Hermione poussa Draco, il atterri sur les fesses tandis qu'elle se redressait. Elle redressa sa jupe puis déclara,

« Je te remercie Alice, et j'ai dit que Draco et moi avions prévu d'aller au Ministère aujourd'hui, d'obtenir une licence spéciale et de nous marier. Mais j'imagine que maintenant, avec tout ce qui c'est passé avec Ingrid, nous allons devoir attendre. »

Draco se leva et brossa son pantalon.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai été si rudement poussé. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Draco, ce n'est pas le bon moment, » dit Lucius.

Il posa Alice, et ramassa sa chaussure. Il la jeta sur Draco qui l'envoya ensuite sur Hermione.

Hermione se dirigea vers Alice et la fit asseoir sur le lit, puis lui enfila sa chaussure au même moment où Narcissa commençait à arranger ses cheveux.

Narcissa dit,

« Lucius et Draco ont raison. Pour rendre hommage à Ingrid, nous devons lui montrer du respect, et il faut au moins deux semaines de deuil. Je vais même annuler la fête de fiançailles que j'avais prévu pour demain. Ce n'était plus une surprise de toute façon. »

Elle finit les cheveux d'Alice, embrassa le sommet de sa tête, et se mit à côté de son mari et de son fils.

Alice descendit du lit, puis monta sur les genoux de sa mère qui était encore sur le sol. Elle tira sur les cheveux de Hermione et dit,

« Maman, est ce que je peux te poser une question secrète ? »

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. Elle pencha son oreille vers la bouche de la petite fille. Alice lui murmura quelque chose. Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau. Alice lui murmura encore autre chose et Hermione acquiesça une troisième fois. Elle murmura quelque chose à Alice, puis serra sa fille dans ses bras. Alice se leva des genoux de sa mère et attendit que Hermione se lève.

Puis, Alice se mit debout sur le lit, et, tenant la mère de sa mère et regardant les trois Malfoy, elle dit,

« Maman et moi avons décidé que Nanny voulait que papa et maman et moi nous soyons une vraie famille. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Elle m'a dit que c'est pour ça que nous quittions le Canada pour Londres. Elle m'a dit ce jour là dans le parc, quand j'ai vu papa, qu'il pourrait un jour faire parti de ma famille si je lui donnais une fleur, si je le rendais heureux et si je faisais qu'il tombait amoureux de moi, comme tout le monde d'habitude. Eh bien, tu l'as fait papa, n'est ce pas ? Tu es tombé amoureux de moi et de maman ? »

Draco sourit et dit,

« Mais bien sûr, Alice. »

« Alors, tu devrais nous épouser. Fais de nous des Malfoy. C'est ce que Nanny voulait. C'est la meilleure façon de lui rendre hommage, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce que cela veut dire, mais c'est ce que maman m'a murmuré en retour. »

Draco regarda sa mère puis son père, et dit,

« Je sens que je suis manipulé par deux Granger. Elle a raison, je ferais mieux de faire d'elles des Malfoy, et vite. »

« J'imagine que nous devons aller à Londres alors, » dit Lucius. « Nous allons organiser des funérailles, organiser un mariage, et se renseigner pour annuler un divorce. Ca va être une journée bien remplie. C'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons levé tôt ce matin. Allons y. »

Ils commencèrent à tous sortir de la pièce sauf Alice qui tira sur le bras de sa mère et lui dit,

« Maman, je peux aller dans la chambre de Nanny une minute avant qu'on parte ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle n'était pas allée dans la chambre d'Ingrid depuis qu'elle avait su, donc elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Alice voulait y aller.

« Je veux prendre quelque chose qu'Ingrid m'a promit. C'est une ancienne édition de 'Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir', qui était à Ingrid quand elle était petite. Elle a dit que quand tu aurais fini de me lire 'Alice aux pays des merveilles', elle me lirait celui-ci, et qu'ensuite je pourrais le garder. Elle m'a dit que s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, je devais aller prendre ce livre et le garder pour garder un souvenir d'elle à jamais. Je veux l'emmener à Londres avec moi aujourd'hui, avec mon dragon. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avança vers la chambre d'Ingrid qui se trouvait être la pièce à côté de la chambre d'Alice, mais Draco avait entendu leur conversation et il sortait déjà de la pièce, le livre dans la main. Il se pencha, le tendit à la fillette avec un sourire et dit,

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai semblé méchant tout à l'heure, Alice, quand on t'a dit pour Nanny. C'était normal que tu pleures dans la salle de bain, tu sais. Tu étais juste triste pour Nanny, et c'est normal. »

Alice secoua la tête, lui prit le livre, mit son autre main sur l'épaule de son père et dit,

« Oui et je suis désolé pour la morve. Je sais combien tu détestes ça. »

Hermione se mit à rire. Draco leva les yeux vers elle et dit,

« He, elle a raison. Je déteste toujours la morve et les mains collantes. Il n'y a aucun passage dans le manuel du bon père qui dit que je dois aimer ces choses. »

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, prit la main de sa mère et dit,

« He, tes mains ne sont pas du tout collantes, Granger. C'est bon signe. Allons à Londres, les filles Granger, et devenons enfin une vraie famille. »

« Avec de la morve et tout le reste, » dit Hermione.

**Bon, ça valait quand même le coup d'attendre, non ? ^^**

**Pour ceux qui se posaient la question quant au mariage, vous avez là un élément de réponse. Mais est ce que tout va bien se passer ? =) Réponse au prochain chapitre !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	31. Chapter 31

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =))  
****Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir, merci ! -)**

**Réponse pour lisou :**

**Oui, enfin 25 chapitres, qui vont être long à traduire quand même ! -)**

**Euh, pour ta question, moi je dirais un review ! Mdr Après je me trompe peut-être, xD, mais je pense pas ! **

**Ahah, peut-être que ton pressentiment face à ce livre est bon. Car oui, il aura une place importante dans la suite, enfin je ne dis rien de plus ! ^^**

**Rattrapages de quoi, en fait ? Tu n'as pas précisé… !  
****Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour black-angel :**

**Moi ce que j'adore, c'est son délire par rapport à la morve ! ^^  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**Hééé, j'aime pas beaucoup ça, tu vas voir la fic' original car je publie pas assez vite ? Méchante va ! Mdr  
****Non, je plaisante, je ne t'en veux pas va… mais petite rectification, je publie VITE ! ^^**

**Bon sinon, pour répondre à ta question, oui bien sûr, je l'ai lu avant de la traduire ! ^^ Mais, je pense que la suite va te surprendre, tout ne sera pas centré sur Draco et Hermione. **

**Oui, en effet, comme dans beaucoup de fictions, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait quelques petites choses qui n'avaient pas nécessairement leur place ou qui n'apportaient pas grand-chose à la fiction, mais globalement, elle est très bien, et tu ne t'ennuies pas du début jusqu'à la toute fin ! =)**

**Après, chacun le ressent de différente façon et peut-être que plus de choses t'embêteront.**

**Merci en tout cas pour ton review, il m'a fait plaisir ! =)  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Médisante va ! La suite est postée moins d'une heure après ton review ! Je dirais bien que c'est toi qui es en retard car le précédent chapitre était publié hier ! NA ! Mdr**

**Non, bon, je t'en veux pas car je tiens pas mes délais ces temps-ci ! ^^**

**Bon**** pressentiment pour le livre, cf réponse au review de lisou ! =)  
****Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! **

**A bientôt ! -)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Chapitre 31 :**** Trop de personnes, faisant trop de choses et parlant trop**

_« Personne ne peut comprendre ce dont je souffre ! Mais ça a toujours été ainsi. Ceux qui ne se plaignent pas ne sont jamais plaints par les autres. » Jane Austen_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il faut que je fuis mes problèmes. Je crois qu'il faut que je prétende qu'ils n'existent pas. Ce sont deux choses très différentes. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je dois faire face à mes problèmes la tête haute, les régler quand ils se produisent, et me détendre après, quand tout est réglé. Si une femme ne s'occupa pas de ces choses par elle-même, rien ne sera jamais réglé. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation au Ministère de la Magie ce jeudi après-midi. Tout d'abord, dans le couloir menant au bureau de Percy Weasley, sous secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, se trouvait Ginny Potter, enceinte de huit mois, avec un fils accrochait à chacune de ses mains. A ses côtés, se tenait Lavande Weasley, dont les enfants parcouraient en courant le couloir. Les deux femmes et les enfants étaient venus au Ministère ce jour là car ils avaient entendus dire qu'il y aurait tous les Malfoy aujourd'hui et ce pour différentes raisons. Leurs maris, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, donc leurs épouses étaient venues pour les soutenir.

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient dans le bureau du sous-secrétaire, Percy Weasley, et signaient des affidavits **(NDT : déclaration sous serment)** et prêtaient serment par écrit qu'ils avaient besoin de se marier tout de suite sans attendre le délai habituel de deux semaines. Ils faisaient une requête pour une licence spéciale. Hermione avait les documents qui confirmaient son premier mariage, son divorce, et le certificat de naissance de son enfant. Elle avait également demandé une guérisseuse de Sainte Mangouste qui était prête à effectuer un test immédiatement pour prouver que Draco Malfoy était le père du dit enfant, afin qu'ils puissent obtenir un nouveau certificat de naissance pour Alice avec son nom dessus.

Plus bas dans le couloir, dans une autre pièce, Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black Malfoy plaidaient devant quelques membres du Magengamot pour que leur divorce soit annulé, à cause de plusieurs rasions. La première était que le divorce avait été accordé sous la contrainte juste après que Lucius ait été envoyé en prison après la deuxième guerre. Lucius avait réussi à faire venir QUATRE de ses avocats personnels, dont deux faisaient valoir que le divorce était illégal dès le début à cause de ceci ou cela tandis que les deux autres restaient parfaitement silencieux.

Dans une autre salle, dans un autre couloir, Harry Potter annoncé la nouvelle de la mort d'Ingrid McKenzie à son fils unique, Kevin. Kevin, qui avait récemment été arrêté et mit en garde à vue pour l'enlèvement possible d'Alice Granger, était en état de choc. Harry dit à Kevin que Hermione s'occuperait totalement de l'organisation des funérailles. Kevin se fichait bien de ça. Il demanda simplement si sa mère lui avait laissé quoi que ce soit d'important.

Dans le département des Aurors, Ron Weasley faisait des grimaces à Alice Granger. Elle était assise sur son bureau, tenant son livre et son dragon en peluche, et il lui faisait des grimaces qui la faisait beaucoup rire.

Ginny Weasley Potter, enceinte de huit mois d'une fille, était venue comme témoin pour le possible mariage de Hermione, et elle laissa elle aussi rapidement ses deux enfants à Ron. Bientôt, Ron faisait des grimaces à Alice, James, cinq ans, et Albus Severus, trois ans. A peine avait-il pu faire une grimace qui les fit rire tous les trois que sa propre femme, Lavande, accompagnée par leur fille, Rose, lui apporta leur fils, Hugo, qui avait quatre ans comme Alice,

Rose, qui de haut de ses huit ans se trouvait trop vieille pour rester avec les enfants plus jeunes, partit avec sa mère pour trouver sa tante Ginny. Ron, qui se sentait un peu dépassé avec un enfant de cinq ans, deux de quatre et un de trois, prit les quatre enfants et les amena chercher des bonbons.

Hermione et Draco ont obtenu la licence spéciale pour se marier assez facilement. A dire vrai, c'était en partie à cause de qui elle était, et aussi de l'argent de Draco. Ca avait aussi aidait que Harry demande au Ministère de lui accorder une faveur. Percy leur dit toutefois que le nouveau certificat de naissance pour Alice prendrait plus de temps, mais qu'ils s'y mettraient aussi. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire, c'était de trouver deux témoins, Ginny et Lavande, de descendre au bureau des registres et de lancer la cérémonie, ils seraient ainsi mari et femme.

A leur tour, après seulement deux heures de disputes juridiques, Lucius et Narcissa réussirent à obtenir une audience avec le Magengamot pour annuler leur divorce, le même jour que l'audience de Philippa pour faire annuler le testament. Narcissa pouvait à peine contenir sa joie. Lucius, de son côté, agissait plus que jamais de façon distante et hautaine, mais intérieurement, il était très heureux. Il espérait seulement que Philippa verrait l'annulation de leur divorce, et comprendrait que tous les espoirs qu'elle avait concernant l'héritage étais morts. Même si l'annulation de leur divorce n'était pas accordée, Lucius épouserait à nouveau Cissy. Certes, ça ne sauverait pas l'héritage de Draco si Philippa gagnait et obtenait l'annulation du testament, mais il aurait encore sa femme. Et c'était la seule chose qui l'importait vraiment.

En outre, si Draco et Hermione se mariaient avec la licence spéciale, ils seraient mariés avant son trentième anniversaire, donc si le testament n'était pas annulait, Philippa perdait aussi.

Oh… comme ce serait agréable de jeter tout ceci à la tête grasse de Philippa.

Hermione sortait en courant dans le couloir pour trouver Alice avant le mariage quand elle bouscula Harry qui raccompagnait Kevin dans sa cellule. Elle s'arrêta net, tout sourire disparut de son visage.

« Hermione, » la salua Kevin, mais il avait l'air triste et solennel.

« Kevin, je suis désolé pour ta mère, » dit-elle.

« Oui, bien, » répondit-il, « a-t-elle laissé quelque chose pour moi ? »

Hermione avait envie de le gifler. Elle dit,

« Oui, elle te laisse avec le souvenir qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup, même si tu ne le méritais pas, même si tu l'as abandonné, et même si tu avais honte d'elle, elle t'a toujours aimé. »

Draco sortit du bureau de Percy et se mit derrière Hermione. Il avait une expression froide et sévère.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Kevin, elle est morte ce matin tout juste, mais tu sais qu'elle n'avait rien de précieux à te laisser ! »

Kevin regarda successivement Hermione et Draco, puis dit,

« Elle est morte alors qu'elle était sous le toit de cet homme, alors j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je paie les funérailles. »

« Kevin McKenzie ! Je pourrais te gifler là maintenant, » s'écria Hermione, énervée. « Je vais payer pour tout, comme toujours ! Je ne veux rien de toi, plus rien, jamais ! »

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici tous les deux ? » demanda Kevin.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, nous sommes venus pour obtenir une licence spéciale, et nous allons nous marier aujourd'hui, et nous allons aussi faire apparaître le nom de Draco sur l'acte de naissance d'Alice, » dit Hermione.

Kevin tenta de s'approcher de Hermione, mais Harry lui saisit le bras.

« Salope ! »

« Comment viens tu de m'appeler ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco croisa les bras et le fixa. Harry était tenté de lâcher l'homme et de le laisser à Hermione, mais ils avaient déjà attiré une petite foule. L'aîné des Malfoy marchait dans le couloir, derrière lui sa femme et Lavande Weasley, et venant de l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait Ron avec tous les enfants se tenant la main.

« Ramenons le dans sa cellule, » dit Harry, essayant de calmer la situation.

« NON ! » cria Hermione. « J'en ai assez de cet homme ! Tu ne m'insulteras plus aussi longtemps que tu vivras, sale rat ingrat ! Tu ne méritais pas une mère douce et aimante comme Ingrid ! »

« Elle était pitoyable pour une sorcière ! » cria Kevin. « C'était une stupide cracmol, à peine au dessus des sang de bourbes, ce que tu es Hermione ! Tu es une sale pourrie de sang de bourbe ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une putain de sang-de-bourbe bon marché, et ta sale fille bâtarde de sang-mêlé mérite cet ancien mangemort ici présent ! En outre, je suis contente que ma mère soit morte, maintenant je n'aurais plus à m'embarrasser de la voir, et je suis contente de ne pas être le père d'Alice ! »

Le silence qui suivit l'explosion de Kevin était palpable. Hermione tremblait de rage. Draco, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule, il était lui aussi énervé, mais il essayait de se contenir afin de ne pas être arrêté le jour de son mariage. Lucius Malfoy essayait de trouver comment il pouvait jeter un sort à cet homme sans se faire remarquer par les aurors. Ginny Weasley avait déjà sorti sa baguette, à la consternation de son mari.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux pleurs d'une petite fille se trouvant dans le couloir, et qui commencèrent doucement de sorte que seul ceux près d'elle l'entendaient. Puis, Alice commença à pleurer un peu plus encore. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde criait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa Kevin avait traité sa maman de ce mot terrible, 'sang de bourbe'. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il disait qu'il était heureux que Nanny soit morte, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon, et qu'il était heureux de ne pas être son père.

Elle tourna la tête, s'accrocha à la jambe de Ron et continua de pleurer. Tous les yeux des adultes se tournèrent vers la petite fille au bout du couloir. Ron se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et dit,

« Honte à vous tous. »

Il se retourna et descendit le couloir, tous les enfants le suivirent.

Kevin cria,

« Alice, je suis désolé, ma chérie ! »

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Quelle horrible journée pour se marier. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit Kevin. « Je le suis vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

« Dit au revoir, sale bouffon branleur, » ricana Draco, éloignant Hermione de son ex-mari.

Draco regarda Percy et dit,

« Combien de travail supplémentaire et d'agent est ce que cela coûtera t-il de faire annuler le mariage de Hermione avec ce branleur ? Il lui a menti depuis le premier jour. Il a subit une vasectomie avant qu'ils se marient, même si la seule raison qu'elle avait de l'épouser, c'était d'avoir des enfants. Il lui a menti pour qu'elle l'épouse. Cela devrait être une raison suffisante pour annuler leur mariage. »

« Nous allons devoir le prouver, et cela pourrait rendre des semaines, voir même des mois, » dit Percy. « Il est préférable simplement de descendre au bureau des registres, comme nous l'avions prévu et que vous vous mariez. Vous devez le faire avant l'audience de Philippa avec le Magengamot, rappelle toi, et avant ton trentième anniversaire en Juin. »

Draco acquiesça, prit la main de Hermione et recula vers le bureau de Percy Weasley. Harry tira Kevin pour le ramener à sa cellule. Lucius et Narcissa retournèrent vers la salle de conférence où ils rencontraient leurs avocats.

Tout à coup, Kevin dit,

« Attendez. »

Tout le monde se tourna pour le fixer.

« Weasley, et si je signe quelque chose qui dit que je lui ai menti depuis le début, et que je l'ai épousé seulement pour sa gloire et son argent ? Serait-elle en mesure d'obtenir l'annulation du mariage plus rapidement ? »

« Je pourrais sans nul doute faire accélérer le tout, mais ça prendrait quand même quatre à cinq jours. Vous ne pourriez pas vous marier aujourd'hui, mais vous pourriez le faire à la fin de la semaine. »

Percy se tourna vers Draco et Hermione.

« Ce qui signifie que votre mariage aurait quand même lieu avant l'audience de Philippa avec le Magengamot. Vous deux, vous ne voulez pas réellement un rapide mariage ici au Ministère aujourd'hui de toute façon, si ? »

Hermione regarda Draco et dit,

« Si Kevin pouvait faire ça, ce serait mieux. Mon mariage avec toi serait le premier, et nous pourrions encore nous marier à Whitehall. De plus, cela nous donnerait le temps pour les obsèques d'Ingrid. On pourrait l'enterrer après-demain, et se marier la semaine prochaine. »

Draco tira Hermione dans ses bras, embrassa sa joue et murmura à son oreille,

« Je n'ai pas confiance en ce branleur, mais d'accord. »

Il s'éloigna de Hermione, fit face à Kevin et dit,

« Faites le maintenant, McKenzie. Utilisez Potter et mon père comme témoins. »

« Une condition, » dit Kevin.

« Merde, je le savais, » cria Draco.

Lucius s'avança vers les deux hommes et dit,

« Ecoute là, fils. »

« Je veux avoir la chance de m'excuser auprès d'Alice, » dit Kevin. « S'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste pour toujours. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été son père, même si ce n'était pas pour de vrai, et si ça a duré un court laps de temps. »

Une heure plus tard, après son témoignage sous serment devant Percy, avec Harry et Lucius en tant que témoins, Kevin était assit dans la petite antichambre, accolé au bureau de Harry, et attendait Alice. Harry l'amena, lui tenant la main. Elle tenait fermement son dragon. Harry tenait dans sa main libre son livre. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et dit,

« Ne me laisse pas, oncle Harry. »

« Jamais, ma chérie. Je suis juste là, » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

« Alice, » commença Kevin.

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'accroupit devant Alice, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait au bras du fauteuil de Harry.

« Je sais que j'ai dit de mauvaises choses dans le couloir aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Tu as insulté maman d'un mauvais mot, » souligna Alice.

« Un mot très mauvais, et je ne veux jamais t'entendre te le dire, compris ? » dit Kevin en souriant.

« Tu as dit que tu étais heureux que Nanny soit morte, et que tu étais heureux que je ne sois pas ta fille. Eh bien, moi je suis triste que Nanny soit morte, et Draco Malfoy est mon papa maintenant, » lui dit-elle.

Harry eut presque envie de ricaner, si ce n'était pas une mauvaise habitude de Draco Malfoy. Toutefois, il ajouta dans sa tête 'et alors'.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit de telles chose, ma chérie, » dit Kevin.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chaise pour se rasseoir.

« Je ne me suis pas toujours bien entendu avec ma mère. Elle était âgée quand elle m'a eu, alors elle était souvent fatiguée et malade, et plus je grandissais, moins elle pouvait faire de choses avec moi, et je n'aimais pas ça. Elle était aussi ce que l'on appelait une cracmol. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie ? » demanda Alice.

Kevin acquiesça.

« Exactement, et mon père était ce qu'on appelle un sang pur, et c'est ainsi qu'on nommait toute sa famille, même si ma mère était une cracmol. Je suis un sang pur, donc j'imagine que j'étais embarrassé par le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de magie. On peut dire qu'en quelque sorte, elle n'était pas la maman que je voulais avoir. »

« Elle était la meilleure Nanny que je pouvais avoir, » dit simplement Alice.

« Je sais, et c'est bien, vraiment, ça l'est. Je suis heureux qu'elle vous ait toi et Hermione. Au moins, vers la fin, elle avait une famille. Elle était très seule après la mort de mon père, et elle n'a eu aucun autre enfant à part moi, donc au moins, elle vous a eu vous deux. Je devrais me réjouir de ça. »

« Oui, tu devrais, » dit Alice.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois.

Même Kevin sourit. Il dit,

« Je m'en vais pendant un certain temps. »

« Tu retournes au Canada avec Lauren ? » demanda Alice.

« Eh bien, non, je crois que je vais aller dans un lieu appelé prison pendant un certain temps, » déclara Kevin en soupirant. « Après cela, je vais sûrement être renvoyé au Canada. Je ne te reverrais peut-être jamais, Alice, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment, même si j'ai dit cette chose méchante comme quoi je n'étais pas heureux d'être ton père. »

« C'est bon, parce que Draco est mon vrai papa de toute façon et il se révèle en être un vraiment bon, » expliqua Alice.

Kevin lui lança un petit sourire et dit,

« Ok, bien. »

« Tu as demandé à maman si Nanny t'avait laissé quelque chose, » déclara Alice. « Elle m'a laissé quelque chose. Elle m'a laissé un livre. Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Elle se pencha, prit le livre de la main de Harry, et le tendit à Kevin.

« Oh oui, ma mère avait l'habitude de me lire ça et 'Alice aux pays des merveilles' quand j'étais jeune. Tu as été nommé d'après le personnage principal. Hermione a laissé ma mère choisir ton nom. Non, ma chérie, garde le livre. Nanny voulait que tu l'es. Eh bien, je crois que je dois y aller, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

Kevin regarda Harry, le suppliant.

Harry hocha la tête et dit,

« Oui, en effet. »

Harry saisit Alice par la taille, l'attira vers lui et dit,

« Dis au revoir à Kevin et je vais te ramener en bas avec Ron. Ta maman et le reste des Malfoy ont encore des choses à voir avant de quitter le ministère puis vous viendrez tous chez moi pour le dîner. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avança vers la chaise de Kevin et dit,

« Au revoir papa, je t'aime. »

Elle recommença à pleurer.

Kevin ne put pas le supporter. Il se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il serra la petite fille aussi fort qu'il le put, lui embrassa la joue et dit,

« Prends soin de toi, Alice. Rappelle toi que Nanny t'aimait, et rappelle toi qu'un jour, j'ai aussi été ton père. »

Harry prit Alice dans un bras, attrapa ses affaires de l'autre main, puis quitta la salle. Il dit à l'auror se tenant à l'extérieur de ne laisser entrer ni sortir personne de cette salle. Puis il descendit le couloir, Alice dans ses bras, vers le bureau de Ron.

Alice dit,

« Oncle Harry, est ce que tu penses que tout va bien se passer pour maman et moi ? »

« Oui, je le pense, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses que maman sera heureuse ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, je le pense aussi, » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que je serais heureuse ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle se remit à pleurer ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le visage de la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas heureuse maintenant, Alice ? Tu devrais l'être. Tu as beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment. »

Il se remit à marcher.

Il murmura dans l'oreille d'Alice,

« Hé, ma douce Alice, savais tu que je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère, et que jusqu'à onze ans, j'ai vécut dans un placard, sous un escalier ? »

Alice posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, essuya son nez avec ses doigts, les essuya sur la veste de Harry, ce qui ne le dérangea pas, et lui dit,

« C'était un grand placard ? »

« Non, il était tout petit, juste sous l'escalier. J'ai vécu avec mon horrible cousin Dudley, ma méchante tante Pétunia et mon gros oncle Vernon. Un jour, je te raconterais mon histoire, et ça te fera penser que ta famille est la plus heureuse sur terre. »

« Peut-être que ton histoire ferait un bon livre pour enfant, comme 'Alice aux pays des merveilles', oncle Harry, » proposa Alice.

Il la posa devant la porte du bureau de Ron, embrassa le sommet de sa tête, lui tendit le livre et le dragon et dit,

« Chérie, j'ai l'impression que mon histoire remplirait sept livres, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une histoire pour enfant. Va avec Ron, et quand ton père et ta mère auront finis, nous irons chez moi. »

Il tapota son dos, la regarda aller jusqu'au bureau de Ron et refermait la porte derrière elle.

**Comme il est gentil le petit Kevin…. LOL ! C'est la moindre des choses ! ^^  
****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je pense pouvoir mettre un ou deux chapitres avant la loooooooongue pause ! =)**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bon, je suis un peu en galère ce soir, je n'ai rien traduit et je fais ça vite fait, mais aussi bien fait ! Comme à mon habitude quoi…. Mdr  
****Non, je ne suis pas narcissique, pas du tout ! =)**

**Merci encore pour tous vos reviews et comme d'habitude, je vous les réponses aux reviews anonymes dès maintenant !**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**Oui, une longue pause car je rentre en médecine à partir du 30 août, et je compte me mettre à fond dedans, donc je laisserais en pause cette traduction ! Par contre je compte bien la finir, sois en sûre ! =)  
****Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**Merci pour ton review ! **

**Oui, j'aime aussi beaucoup la référence aux livres, elle est très bien faite ! Mdr  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Caro :**

**Oui, moi je dirais que Kevin a surtout fait ce qu'il fallait ! C'était la moindre des choses quand même ! **

**Il n'y a pas de quoi pour la traduction ! =)  
****A bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**Eh oui, je publies vite, xD, j'aime faire vite et bien ! Mdr**

**Je ne sais pas si tu as lu, donc je te le redis, je posterais moins vite à partir du 30 août car je me consacre à fond sur mes études cette année, donc je mettrais un peu le frein sur la traduction ! Mais je la finirais, promis ! =)**

**Non, on s'en fiche de Talbert, mdr ! Qu'il aille au diable celui là ! Non, ce sera encooooooore mieux comme suite ! ^^ J'aime intriguée les lecteurs… !**

**Merci pour ton review et à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Oui, Kevin a su se rattraper pour Alice, mais c'est tout, sinon c'est qu'un c*****d ! ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! =)  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Barbabelle :**

**Merci beaucoup pour ton review et tes compliments ! =))**

**Oui, il faut en effet de la persévérance pour traduire, mais j'aime ça, donc voila… ^^**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je ne compte prendre personne pour relire, donc désolé si c'est trop un problème pour toi.  
****A bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Chapitre 32 :**** Les averses d'avril entraînent les pleurs de Hermione à la veille de son mariage**

_« Si quelque chose de dérangeant arrive, les hommes arriveront sûrement toujours à s'en sortir. » Jane Austen_

_« Bien sûr que j'ai des choses à faire pour préparer mon mariage. Je dois… euh... eh bien… je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Je vais aller demander à Hermione. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Préparer un mariage en une semaine, c'est de la folie, surtout lorsque le fiancé est Draco Malfoy. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Une bonne douche en fin de journée n'améliorait pas la journée de Hermione… oh non. La journée avait été gâchée à partir du moment où elle s'était levée. C'était déjà la veille du mariage, et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui restait mille et une choses à faire. Elle se sentait aussi un peu hors de contrôle, quelque peu détraqué, et elle avait un léger mal de tête, qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Pour aggraver tout cela, il pleuvait abondamment. La pluie allait et venait toute la journée, et si l'on dit que la pluie le jour du mariage est une bonne chose, Hermione ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire la veille du mariage. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il y aurait une abondance de jour à l'extérieur.

Au dîner, tout le monde était très excité et animé pour demain. Lucius n'arrêtait pas de se demander où il logerait tous les invités, Narcissa se repassait mentalement le plan de table pour la salle de bal, les fleurs, et la musique une fois de plus. Alice et Draco jouaient à un jeu qui incluait des petits pois, de la crème et du jus de pomme, ce qui donnait la nausée à Hermione. Par conséquent, après le dessert, elle se leva de table sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, se glissa hors de la salle, et remonta dans sa chambre pour avoir un peu de calme et de paix avant la folie qui viendrait demain.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, seule dans la pièce, les yeux fixés au plafond, et elle se demanda si elle était vraiment prête pour ce mariage. Elle savait qu'elle était prête pour le mariage car Narcissa avait embauché un organisateur de mariage, et avec son aide, Narcissa, la mère de Hermione et Ginny Weasley, chaque chose avait été accomplie et tout était prêt pour le 'grand jour' de demain.

Oui, le mariage devrait se passer sans problème. Ce n'était pas la cérémonie qui l'inquiétait, Hermione s'inquiétait à propos du MARIAGE. Etait-elle prête à être une épouse à nouveau ? Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une épouse la première fois, du moins pas comme une bonne épouse, alors peut-être qu'à nouveau elle ne serait pas une bonne épouse.

De plus, Ingrid lui manquait. Ingrid avait été comme une grand-mère/une mère/une confidente/ une meilleure amie de substitution pour Hermione ces cinq dernière années. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait continuer sans elle. Elle se tourna et regarda le ciel de la fin de soirée. Elle regarda la pluie tapait contre les vitres, sans relâche, presque comme si c'était pour punir la vitre, et Hermione soupira. C'était soit soupirer soit pleurer, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer.

Elle avait peur que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne empiéter sur sa solitude, donc elle ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant du temps qu'elle avait pour elle pour pleurer, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment une raison de le faire. Elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son enfant. Son mariage avec Kevin avait été annulé par ordre du Ministre de la Magie lui-même. En outre, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait un cadeau spécial pour elle, qui consistait à s'occuper de l'ensemble du 'problème Philippa'. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui pouvait être fait, à moins de la bannir sur une île lointaine, mais s'il disait vrai, alors Hermione n'avait aucune raison d'avoir le cafard.

Excepté que pour une quelconque raison, elle était triste.

Elle n'avait pas passé un seul instant seule avec Draco certaine. Il avait affirmé qu'il avait des choses à faire cette semaine, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il jouait avec Alice, ou se détendait, en lisant, en faisant une randonnée équestre, de la voile, ou de la nation.

Elle n'avait pas eu une minute à consacrer à Alice. Lucius passait du temps avec elle, Narcissa passait du temps avec elle, Draco passait du temps avec elle, et même Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants avaient passé du temps avec elle. Alice était même allé passer la nuit dernière chez sa grand-mère Granger. Alice lui manquait.

Quand elle s'était mariée pour la première fois, elle l'avait fait au bureau des registres au Ministère, avec deux témoins. Elle portait une robe ordinaire. Par la suite, elle et Kevin étaient allés fêter ça au restaurant.

Le lendemain, il y aurait à peu près cinq cents invités à Whitehall pour le mariage de Hermione. Elle ne connaissait pas la majorité de ces personnes.

Elle avait une magnifique robe de mariée blanc cassée, avec un voile et une traîne, ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Le tout était presque trop parfait. Beaucoup trop.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se frotta la tête, et laissa les larmes coulaient. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que ça pouvait faire partir son mal de tête. Certes, c'était le droit de chaque femme de pouvoir pleurer à la veille de leur mariage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, un tout petit peu, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas la lumière du couloir pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle n'entendit pas la porte fermé, ni la personne s'avançait jusqu'au lit. Curieusement, elle n'entendit même pas la personne se tenir debout à côté du lit.

Elle sentit qu'on tirait la couverture, et un léger affaissement du matelas, pendant qu'Alice montait sur le lit, mettant son corps à côté du sien. Hermione ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes à sa fille. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire, juste à ce qu'elle se rende compte après que ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'Alice semblait toujours savoir que Hermione avait pleuré.

Pour cette raison, Hermione continua à pleurer tranquillement. Elle se remit sur le dos, ramena ses genoux contre elle, et posa ses mains sur son visage. Alice posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de sa mère, et posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de sa mère, juste au dessus de son cœur.

« Il pleut encore, maman, » finit par dire Alice.

« Oui je sais, » répondit Hermione.

Elle essuya les larmes de son visage, et se mit sur le côté pour faire face à sa fille. Elle se pencha et caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille.

« Il a plu pendant plusieurs jour, » continua Alice. « Draco m'a dit un proverbe drôle. Il a dit que les averses d'avril amenaient les fleurs de mai. »

« Je parie que Whitehall est très beau quand il y a des fleurs, » dit Hermione. « Il y aura des fleurs pour le mariage de demain. Je suis sûre que ce sera très beau. »

« Je suis allée dans la salle de bal avec grand-mère, et il y a déjà plein de fleurs, » dit Alice. « Elle a dit que c'était en préparation du mariage. Qu'est ce que préparation veut dire ? »

Alice se pencha à nouveau et essuya une larme sur le visage de sa mère que celle-ci avait oublié.

« Ca veut dire, faire que quelque chose soit prêt, » répondit Hermione. « Est-ce que ça avait l'air joli ? »

« Oui. »

Soudainement, Alice s'assit et dit,

« J'ai pleuré la nuit dernière. Tu le savais ? »

« Non. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? »

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, et il pleuvait, comme maintenant, très fort, et je dormais dans la chambre d'ami dans la maison de mamie Granger, celle qui te servait de chambre, toute seule, et j'avais peur. Draco et toi me manquiez, je veux dire papa, et Nanny aussi. Mamie est rentrée dans la chambre, m'a secoué, m'a embrassé, puis m'a fait un chocolat chaud. »

« C'est bien. Elle a toujours été une bonne maman pour moi, » dit Hermione.

« Tu es une bonne maman pour moi aussi, » dit Alice.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et ajouta,

« Et Draco sera un très bon père pour moi, je peux te le dire. Il s'améliore de plus en plus à l'heure du bain, et il aime jouer à moi, mais il m'a crié dessus l'autre jour, mais je le méritais vraiment, alors c'est bon, parce que j'avais besoin qu'on le fasse. »

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle s'assit elle aussi sur le lit.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je ne suis pas censée te le dire, » dit Alice, « mais je vais le faire, parce que tu m'as dit une fois que je ne devais pas avoir de secrets. Tu étais à Londres avec grand-mère, et je suis venue dans ta chambre, j'ai essayé ton voile et je l'ai déchiré. Papa m'a trouvé, et m'a crié dessus pour être venu ici sans autorisation et pour avoir abîmé le voile. »

« Tu as déchiré mon voile ? »

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été abîmé.

« J'étais réellement inquiète moi aussi, » dit sérieusement Alice, « même si papa l'a arrangé. C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? Tu t'es rendu compte que je l'avais abîmé ? Il est fichu ? »

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras et dit,

« Non, il n'est pas fichu. Rien n'est perdu. Tout va bien, ou tout du moins, tout ira bien. »

« Je suis venue ici parce que papa m'a dit que je devais prendre mon bain et maintenant qu'il y a plus Nanny, lui ou toi devait le faire, maman, et c'est l'heure, » lui rappela Alice.

« Eh bien, si c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure, » dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle commença à se lever du lit quand elle remarqua Draco se tenant devant la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus entendu entrer.

« Depuis quand es tu là ? »

« Quelques temps, » répondit-il. « Alice va trouver Michelle, la femme de chambre à l'étage. Elle va te donner ton bain ce soir. Elle est dans le couloir. »

Alice sortit du lit et alla vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle leva les yeux vers son père qui lui donna une très légère fessée tout en disant,

« Ca, c'est pour avoir dit à maman notre secret. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Draco se mit à rire tandis qu'Alice sortait. Il secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« Vais-je être un jour en mesure de m'opposer à elle ? »

« Peu probable, » dit-elle légèrement.

« Pourquoi pleurais tu ? »

Il resta au bord du lit. Il se pencha et enleva les quelques plis de la couverture.

« Waouh, tu es là depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je suis accablée, j'ai mal à la tête, Ingrid me manque, je vais me marier demain et il pleut »

A chaque point qu'elle énoncé, elle levait un doigt.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est une question à choix multiples ? »

Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Non, c'est tout ce qui a été dit, » déclara t-elle. « Ou encore, aucune de ces réponses. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas de te marier. »

Il fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Il lui prit la main,

« Pourquoi est ce que tu dis quelque chose d'aussi bête ? D'ailleurs, tu es beaucoup plus susceptible de le regretter que moi. »

« Je sais, mais quand même, » dit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Tu le sais ? » dit-il en retour.

Il l'attaqua et la chatouilla. Elle repoussa ses mains en riant. Ils restèrent sur le lit, sur le côté, face à face.

Il se pencha vers elle, repoussa une mèche de son visage et lui demanda,

« Réellement, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Il n'est pas trop tard. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier. Je me fiche d'avoir trente ans dans six semaines. Si tu veux attendre, nous attendrons. Si tu ne veux pas du tout te marier, alors nous ne le ferons pas. »

Tout au long de sa déclaration, Hermione secouait la tête pour dire non. Enfin, quand elle eut fini, elle dit,

« Si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je veux t'épouser. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je ne peux même pas te dire pourquoi je suis triste là maintenant. C'est un mélange de la mort d'Ingrid, de mon départ du Canada et même de ce qui est arrivé à Kevin. C'est aussi un peu parce que tu me manques. »

Il se montra lui-même du doigt, fit une drôle de tête et dit,

« Moi ? Je suis juste là. »

« C'est les années que nous aurions du avoir, que nous aurions pu avoir, qui me manquent, si j'avais été plus courageuse, et si j'étais venu te voir pour te dire la vérité. Si j'étais resté après le bal de Marcus et que j'avais retiré mon masque. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que tout ceci est ma faute… toutes ces années perdues ? »

Elle se cacha à nouveau le visage dans les mains bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

« Je suppose que oui, » dit-il.

Il n'allait pas la ménager. C'était en partie la faute de Hermione et c'était en partie sa faute, et il le lui dit.

« Ne ressassons pas le passé. »

Il se mit à genoux, lui attrapa le poignet et l'amena dans la même position que lui.

« Allez, mon cœur, c'est la veille de notre mariage, nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant et de téméraire, comme avoir des relations sexuelles en plein air. Nous n'avons jamais fait ça ! »

Elle le repoussa avec une telle force qu'il tomba du lit et roula sur le plancher.

Elle rit, rampa sur le ventre et baissa les yeux vers lui sur le sol.

« Espèce de dingue. C'est presque de la seule façon dont nous l'avons fait. En plus de ça, je n'aurais plus de relation sexuelle avec toi jusqu'à la nuit de notre mariage. »

Il se rassit.

« Oui, » dit-il en se frottant les fesses. « Tu as dit ça la semaine dernière lorsque nous étions chez Potter après avoir obtenu la licence, mais j'ai cru que tu plaisantais. J'ai aussi pensé que tu avais un très mauvais sens de l'humour et que tu reprendrais tes esprits, mais depuis lors, j'étais désespérément seul le soir. »

Il bougea pour que son dos s'appuie contre le mur, sous la fenêtre. Elle s'assit devant lui, sur le lit, regardant la pluie pendant que le crépuscule laissait place à la nuit.

« Je tiens à te dire ce que j'ai au plus profond de mon cœur, là maintenant, en privé, pas demain, à notre mariage, » dit-elle, tout en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre et à ne pas le regarder.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, replia les jambes, et joignit ses mains. Il dit,

« Vas y, dis ce que tu as à dire. »

Elle baissa les yeux et lui sourit. Elle se tenait au dessus de lui, et il attrapa sa main, la tirant sur le plancher à côté de lui. Ils étaient assis tous les deux, sous la fenêtre, dans la chambre de plus en plus obscure, où les gouttes continuaient de taper. Elle dit,

« Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre dans le regret, car à partir de maintenant, je sais que tu es présent dans ma vie, que je t'aimerais toujours et que je ne regretterais jamais ce jour. »

Il lui prit les deux mains et répondit,

« Certes, c'était plus à dire en privé parce que c'était plutôt rapide, et pas du tout fleuri de compliments. »

« Eh bien, diable Malfoy, que répondrais tu à cela ? » le taquina t-elle.

« Granger, le cœur de mon cœur, l'amour de ma vie, la beauté incarnée… » commença t-il.

Elle grogna.

« Tu ne vas pas grogner pendant que je te dis mes adorables mots d'amours ! » siffla t-il.

« Tes adorables mots d'amours ? Un peu redondant, » dit-elle.

Il la regarda. Elle dit,

« Je suis désolée. S'il te plait, continues, tu t'es arrêté à la beauté incarnée. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais ce que je ressens, tu sais ce que je ressens, et tu sais ce que tu ressens, et je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Elle le foudroya du regard avec un léger sourire et dit,

« En d'autre termes, tu comprends et je comprends. »

« Tais toi, » dit-il avec éloquence. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour se le faire comprendre. »

« Tu veux dire que l'on a pas besoin de parler ? Ah ! Et là-dessus, lève toi ! »

Elle poussa sur son torse et lutta pour se relever. Il se leva après elle et elle dit,

« Alice doit avoir finit de prendre son bain maintenant, et nous en sommes au dernier chapitre de 'Alice aux pays des merveilles'. Je veux le finir ce soir, et quand nous reviendrons de notre lune de miel, je commencerais le nouveau livre qu'Ingrid lui a donné. »

Ils commencèrent à sortir de la pièce et Draco dit,

« Au fait, où allons nous pour notre lune de miel ? »

« Je ne sais pas, où ? » répondit-elle en plaisantant.

Elle prit sa main et marcha dans le couloir.

« Sérieusement, où ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

Elle se retourna, le poussa fort des deux mains, de tel sorte qu'il toucha le mur et dit,

« Draco Malfoy ! C'était la SEULE chose que tu devais faire ! Tu devais trouver un lieu où nous pourrions aller pour le week-end après notre mariage ! J'ai fait tout le reste ! Est-ce que c'est comme ça que va se passer notre mariage ? Moi faisant tout et toi te la coulant douce ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense et dit,

« Probablement. »

« Tu es sans espoir. »

Elle le poussa à nouveau et monta l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage.

Draco se mit à rire. Lucius se tenait dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre et dit,

« Tu as vraiment oublier de prévoir quelque chose pour votre lune de miel ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai encore le temps, » affirma Draco. « Nous ne nous marions que demain. Puis je emprunter le chalet dans les Alpes françaises pour la lune de miel, père ? »

Lucius secoua la tête, se retourna et dit,

« Tu es sans espoir. »

Cependant il souriait. Il vit volte face, et dit,

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié d'acheter à ta future épouse un beau cadeau de mariage, car je sais qu'elle a quelque chose d'incroyable pour toi, parce que la petite sorcière m'a demandé mon aide. »

« Je dois lui acheter un cadeau, aussi ? Depuis quand ? N'est ce pas assez de l'épouser ? »

Draco fit la moue. Il se tourna vers la chambre de sa mère et cria,

« Mère ? J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Apparemment, je dois trouver un cadeau de mariage pour Hermione ! »

Lucius secoua la tête et encore une fois dit,

« Sans espoir, il est vraiment et totalement sans espoir, mais je l'aime, pour une raison étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il est de moi. »

**Arghhhhhhh, j'ai trop galéré ! ^^  
****Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il ne fait pas réellement progressé l'histoire !**

**Un petit review ? Pour faire plaisir à la traductrice ? Non ? =))**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bon, j'essaie de faire assez vite pour vous poster un maximum de chapitre d'ici lundi ! ^^ Comme celui-ci était assez court, c'était parfait ! =)**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews ! C'est moi ou je dis ça à chaque chapitre ? ^^**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**En effet je vais faire médecine, et à Tours. Et toi ? Car j'imagine que tu vas faire médecine si tu me dis qu'on va être copine ! ^^  
****Sachant qu'on était la veille du mariage dans le dernier chapitre, je suis sûre que tu peux te douter qu'on y arrive ! Mdr**

**Oui, c'est bien, avant le trente il reste deux ours, je suis fière de toi ! (Oui je me moque et j'assume ^^)  
****Bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture de ce tout petit, petit chapitre par rapport à d'habitude ! =)**

**Chapitre 33 :**** Un pas, un souffle, un cœur, une main – Première partie du mariage**

_« Si l'une des facultés de la race humaine pouvait être dite encore plus merveilleuse que les autres, ce serait la mémoire. » Jane Austen_

_« J'ai tant de souvenirs de Hermione Granger. Ils tourbillonent dans mon esprit. Certains sont mauvais, certains sont tristes, les mêmes peuvent être drôle, et certain sont heureux mais rien ne vaut le souvenir du moment où elle remontait l'allée dans sa belle robe blanche, et en sachant qu'à partir de ce moment là, et pour le reste de notre vie, elle serait toujours mienne. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps, je donnerais la chance à Draco Malfoy d'élever sa fille depuis le premier jour de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Comme je ne peux pas réaliser ce sort, je dois lui offrir de nouveaux souvenirs, pour remplacer les souvenirs qui n'ont jamais existés. » Hermione Granger_

**

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger :**

Je suis enfin seule dans ma chambre. J'ai chassé ma mère, la mère de Draco, Ginny Potter et Alice depuis un moment déjà. Mais aussi l'organisateur du mariage quelques secondes après elles. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul. J'avais besoin de me préparer pour ce qui allait suivre. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir et je n'ai pas reconnu cette jolie femme dans le miroir. Au moins, je ne ferais honte à personne aujourd'hui. Même mes cheveux sont beaux.

La chose la plus importante que je dois faire aujourd'hui, c'est de me rappeler de respirer profondément. Il est vrai que normalement, les gens n'oublient pas de respirer, mais pour une raison quelconque, j'avais le besoin constant et indéniable de me rappeler de respirer. Inspirer et expirer, inspirer et expirer, inspirer et expirer. Je me regardais une deuxième fois dans le miroir, la main sur le ventre, j'avais l'impression que la robe était serrée, et j'avais le sentiment que j'allais ou m'évanouir ou vomir. Que faire si Draco changeait d'avis au dernier moment ? Que faire si mon père m'accompagne tout au long de l'allée et qu'une fois que nous l'ayons totalement remontée, Draco disparaît ? C'est possible.

Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Je dois admettre que je suis jolie aujourd'hui. C'est une très belle robe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais être le genre de femme qui se soucie d'une douce robe de mariée blanche, mais c'est une belle robe. Juste ce qu'il faut de dentelle, juste assez de satin. L'ourlet est à la bonne longueur, de longue manche, un joli décolleté, des gants en satin, plus de boutons que la loi devrait autoriser. Alice m'a dit que je ressemblais à une princesse tirée d'un conte.

La belle petite Alice. Elle était tellement excitée d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Sa robe était couleur vert menthe, et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle tournait sur elle-même pour faire virevolter la jupe, et puis elle disait….

« Pipi ! »

Tout le monde se mettait à rire quand elle faisait ça.

Alice n'est pas du tout nerveuse. J'aimerais avoir son intrépidité. J'avais l'habitude d'être courageuse, j'étais l'incarnation même d'une Gryffondor. Maintenant, je me sentais plus comme une Poufsouffle (pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi).

Inspirer, expirer, un pas à la fois, ma vieille. Je marche vers le miroir et me regarde de plus près. Ca y est. C'est le jour de mon vrai mariage. Ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq ans ne comptait pas. C'était la seule cérémonie, le seul mariage qui compterait à mes yeux.

Je souris et je me tournai pour quitter la pièce. Je regardais dans le couloir et je vis mon père parler avec Harry Potter pas loin de ma chambre. Je demandais à mon père s'il était prêt. Il rit, et plaisanta en disant qu'il avait attendu ça pendant des années, puis m'a dit qu'il était prêt si je l'étais.

Harry demanda à mon père s'il pouvait passer un petit instant seul avec moi d'abord. Il lui dit oui. J'ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer

**Harry Potter :**

Je parlais avec le père de Hermione dans le couloir, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne pouvais p as me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Je ris, je hoche la tête, je tapote son bras plusieurs fois en disant,

« Oui, oui, je me rappelle de ça. »

Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il raconte.

Je suis trop distrait. Je pense à Hermione. Elle va épouser Draco Malfoy aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour voir l'un de mes meilleurs amis épouser un ancien mangemort. J'ai détesté Draco Malfoy à partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui. Réellement. Ce sentiment était réciproque. Il me haïssait aussi. Le sentiment est probablement encore mutuel. Il était gâté, hautain, prétentieux, arrogant et orgueilleux. En d'autres termes, il était tout ce que je n'avais jamais été et que je méprisais particulièrement. Il était comme tous ces gens avec qui j'avais grandi, il était même comme mes proches. Sérieusement, il est encore tout cela, mais d'une certaine façon, elle pense qu'elle l'aime.

Puis, il y a Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis. Personne au monde ne pourrait prétendre avoir d'encore meilleurs amis. Ils étaient avec moi dans les meilleurs moments, mais surtout dans les pires. Les horreurs qu'ils avaient eu à subir plus jeunes à cause de moi me faisaient frémir, me faisaient honte, mais me rendaient aussi fier de pouvoir les appeler mes meilleurs amis.

Comment pourrais je laisser cette femme, qui après ma propre merveilleuse épouse, était comme une part de moi-même, comme ma chair et mon sang, épouser un homme que je méprise autant ? A-t-il changé ? Peut-être. Est-ce qu'elle l'aime ? Sans aucun doute. Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Probablement. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu envie de me protéger, jouant toujours le rôle de la grande sœur, moi aussi, je veux la protéger. Néanmoins, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle me dit que ça la rendra vraiment heureuse, et que je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un doute dans ses yeux, alors je garderais tous mes doutes pour moi.

Mais, si j'avais l'impression un seul instant qu'elle faisait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre… pour Alice, pour Draco (car après tout, ce serait digne d'elle, de faire quelque chose comme ça pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un), alors par tout ce qui a de sacré, je lui attraperais le bras, puis saisirais Alice, et je transplanerais loin de là, et personne ne pourrait jamais les retrouver ou les blesser à nouveau.

Après tout, elle est ma meilleure amie. Je dois prendre soin d'elle. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un le fasse.

Si elle l'aime, je respecterais sa volonté. Je le détesterais toujours, mais je respecterais sa volonté, et je lui donnerais même le cadeau de mariage que j'avais prévu, qui n'était pas vraiment mien, mais sur lequel je suis tombé quand la petite Alice était venue chez moi avec ses parents après la mort de Ingrid. Alice m'avait montré ce livre, et j'ai découvert un sort profondément caché à l'intérieur. J'ai prit sur moi d'activer la magie du livre, parce que c'était ce qu'Ingrid voulait.

Même si Hermione n'épousait pas Malfoy et que je me retrouvais à l'emmener elle et Alice, loin d'ici, j'imagine qu'Ingrid voudrait quand même que la magie du livre soit utilisée de la façon dont je l'ai fait. Tout du moins, je l'espère.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et demanda à son père s'il était prêt pour la faire remonter l'allée. Il fit une petite blague et elle rit. Je me mis à rire aussi mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Je demandais si je pouvais d'abord lui dire un mot en privé. Elle dit oui et je rentrais dans sa chambre. Dieu qu'elle semblait belle. Je lui embrassais la joue. Je l'aime.

**Alice Granger (bientôt Malfoy) :**

Je porte une très jolie robe verte, qui me gratte un peu, mais quand je tourne, elle vole. Chaque fois que je tourne, je dis 'Wee !' et tout le monde rit, alors je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises car j'aime faire rire les gens.

Ma maman ressemble a une de ces princesses de ce livre de conte de fées que Nanny m'a donné l'année dernière. Elle est aussi jolie que ça. Tout le monde me dit que je suis jolie, tout le temps, mais je préférerais être jolie comme ma maman. Elle a les plus beaux cheveux. Ils sont tellement bruns. Je pense que le marron est ma deuxième couleur préférée après le vert.

Grand-père m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre mon dragon pour le mariage et je lui en veux à cause de ça. Papy Bob m'a dit qu'il dirait tout de la cérémonie au dragon plus tard. Cela semble stupide. Donald le dragon veut voir la cérémonie pendant qu'elle se déroule. Je vais trouver un moyen de le faire venir. Peut-être que je pourrais le glisser à l'intérieur avant que le mariage commence.

Draco est dans sa chambre, il arrête pas de marche et de parler tout seul. J'en viens et il m'a fait rire. Il m'a serré si fort que j'ai presque arrêté de respirer. Il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait maman et moi plus que tout. Il sera un très bon papa. Je ne vais pas lui dire parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, mais mon papa Kevin me manque parfois. Il était un bon papa parfois lui aussi, quand il était là.

Ingrid me manque vraiment. Elle était plus que ma grand-mère. Maman m'a dit que je pouvais me rappeler d'elle en tant que telle et l'appeler ainsi. Elle était la meilleure baby-sitter, la meilleure pour raconter les histoires du soir, la meilleure nounou que j'aurais pu avoir. J'ai pleuré pour elle la nuit dernière, après avoir quitté la chambre de maman et après mon bain. Maman pleurait et pour une quelconque raison, après ça, j'ai pleuré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman pleurait, mais moi je pleurais pour Nanny.

Mamie Granger m'a dit d'arrêter de sauter dans le couloir. Elle m'a dit qu'il était temps pour moi de descendre avec elle. J'ai besoin de faire rentrer mon dragon d'abord ! Si je ne peux pas avoir mon dragon, je pourrais pleurer à nouveau ! J'ai besoin de lui !

J'ai demandé à mamie si je pouvais l'avoir pour le mariage. Elle a dit non, elle aussi. Elle a dit qu'il était trop vieux et abîmé, et qu'il ne fera pas bien sur les photos. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Tout le monde me rend folle. Peut-être que je devrais demander à maman. Je commençais à marcher vers la chambre de maman, mais papi me dit qu'oncle Harry est avec elle à l'intérieur et que je dois descendre avec mamie.

Je veux ma maman. Je commence à marcher en traînant des pieds car parfois j'obtiens ce que je veux en faisant ça. Mamie me gronde alors et me dit de me comporter correctement. Je le fais encore et je crie,

« NON ! Je veux ma maman ! »

Grand-mère monte l'escalier et me demande pourquoi je crie comme une banshee **(NDT : créature magique dont le cri annonce la mort d'un proche quand on l'entend)**. Qu'est ce qu'une banshee ? Je commence à pleurer car je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et que toutes les grandes personnes sont méchantes.

Grand-père sort de sa chambre. Il porte une robe ! Je le promets ! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme porter une robe, mais grand-père a une longue robe noire et verte. Il a l'air très beau. Il se penche et me demande,

« Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures et cries, jeune demoiselle ? »

La vraie question est pourquoi est ce que tout le monde est méchant avec moi le jour du mariage de ma maman. Je lui réponds que c'est parce que je veux emmener mon dragon au mariage, mais il me dit qu'il ne peut pas venir, et puis tout le monde autour le dit aussi, et moi j'ai vraiment besoin de lui là-bas.

Il se relève, claque des doigts au moment où oncle Ron descend l'escalier et il dit,

« Vous là, Weasley, montez au troisième étage, prenez le dragon d'Alice et arrangez vous pour que l'un de Vos proches le tienne pendant la cérémonie. Ca n'aura pas l'air étrange si c'est l'un de vos proches qui le fait. »

Je jure que c'est ce qu'il lui a dit. Mamie et papi avaient l'air un peu surprit. Papi Bob lui se mit à rire.

Ron eut l'air choqué, mais il vit que je pleurais et il me sourit. J'ai oncle Ron. C'est un homme gentil. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis me dit que ça pouvait être le rendez-vous de son frère George. Je pense que mon dragon aimera ça. Il n'a jamais eut de rendez vous jusqu'ici.

Grand-père baisse les yeux vers moi et me demande si je peux maintenant arrêter de pleurer. Je lui réponds alors,

« Je suppose. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand j'ai dit ça. Comme j'ai dit, j'aime quand tout le monde rit. C'est mieux que s'ils pleuraient tous. Je prends la main de ma mamie et descend les escaliers. Maman et Draco vont se marier ! Quand j'arrive tout en bas de l'escalier, je me mets à tourner sur moi-même et….

« Pipi ! »

**Eh voila ! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il serait beaucoup plus court que d'habitude !  
****Bon, comme d'habitude, je suis sûre qu'il vous a beaucoup plu ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bon, j'essaie de traduire vite comme je vais arrêter maintenant, donc voila ! =))  
****J'essaie que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**Un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… -) **

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**Tant mieux que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras celui-ci tout autant ! =)  
****Je pense qu'Alice te fera à nouveau rire ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**On a mit du temps à y arriver, mais ça y est, nous voila au mariage ! ^^  
****J'aimais vous faire patienter, même si je ne choisissais pas vraiment en fait ! Mdr**

**Ok, je comprend mieux pour la médecine ! ^^ Si tu veux qu'on en parle, il vaut mieux faire ça par mail que par reviews car je ne vais pas poster avant quelques temps, donc bon… :-D  
****Et ton cousin, il a fait sa première année l'année dernière, ou tu dis ça en prévision pour cette année ?**

**Pour ce qui est du délai entre les différents chapitres, tu auras ta réponse à la fin, après le chapitre, donc je te laisse aller découvrir ! XD  
****Bisous !**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**Tu avais hâte et j'ai posté ce chapitre tant attendu ! ^^**

**Profites en ! Mdr  
****A bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

**Chapitre 34 : ****Deux pour toujours, deux qui deviennent un, deux pour être prêt – Deuxième partie du mariage**

_« L'imagination d'une femme est très rapide, ça passe de l'admiration à l'amour, de l'amour au mariage, au moment où il faut. » Jane Austen_

_« Tout le monde pense toujours qu'une femme veut se marier plus qu'un homme, mais je dois admettre, j'ai attendu CA toute ma vie. Une femme, un enfant, un foyer et une famille. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Quand j'étais petite, je mettais un simple rideau blanc sur ma tête, je tenais un bouquet de fleurs artificielles, je remontais une prétendue allée, et je faisais semblant d'être marier à mon grand ours en peluche, Angus. Je dois dire que ça, c'est beaucoup mieux. » Hermione Granger_

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy :**

Qui savait qu'une main pouvait être aussi moite ? Je les ai essuyé tellement de fois sur mon pantalon que je vais bientôt avoir deux taches dessus si je continue. Mes mains sont moites, ma bouche est sèche, et je suis à peu près certains que j'ai des palpitations. Pourquoi diable suis-je nerveux ? De quoi dois je avoir peur de toute façon ? Peu importe, je suis Draco Malfoy.

Et je vais épouser Hermione Granger. Yep, c'est pour ça que je suis nerveux. Le roi des sangs pur va épouser la reine des sang de bourbes. Si elle m'entendait dire ça à haute voix, elle me décapiterait.

Je me demande combien de fois j'ai pu l'appeler ainsi dans notre vie. Je la connais depuis que j'ai onze ans, et j'en ai bientôt trente, de sorte que ça fait quelque chose comme vingt ans que je l'appelle 'sang de bourbe'. Quelle horreur ! Je devrais avoir honte. J'ai honte. Enfin, je suppose.

Je me demande combien de fois je l'ai fait pleurer lors de notre jeunesse. J'avais l'habitude de vivre seulement pour la faire pleurer, mais elle ne l'a presque pas fait. Je faisais de mon mieux (en réalité le pire) et pourtant elle ne m'a presque jamais donné la satisfaction de pleurer. Un fois, elle a pleuré… quand ma tante l'a torturée pendant la guerre. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Je me demande si je serais un bon père. Mon père ne l'a jamais réellement été. Je l'aime et il m'aime, et il a certainement su 'acheter' mon amour, mais il était souvent déçu par moi (la réciproque est aussi vraie), et il me le faisait toujours savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour Alice pense qu'elle m'a déçu, et j'espère que je ne la décevrais jamais. J'adore cette petite fille plus que je ne pensais que ce soit possible.

En parlant du petit lutin, je l'entends dans le couloir. Elle continue de tourner en rond, tout en regardant sa robe tournoyer et elle dit, 'Pipi !'. Je pense qu'elle fait ça pour deux raisons : premièrement par ce que c'est amusant et vraiment inspirant, et deuxièmement, parce que tous les adultes rigolent. C'était une maligne, une vraie, et elle était tout à moi, de même que sa mère.

Je regardais par la porte, lui sourit et lui dit de venir une minute. Elle vient dans ma chambre et me dit que j'ai l'air fringant. Fringant ! Une fillette de quatre ans a plus de vocabulaire que moi. Je lui ai demandé si elle savait ce que 'fringant' voulait dire, et elle admit qu'elle ne savait pas, mais qu'elle avait entendu tante Ginny dire à oncle Harry qu'il avait l'air fringant, et elle pensait que c'était un mot gentil.

Je lui ai répondu que si Harry Potter semblait fringant, alors je l'oncle d'un singe. Elle eut l'air confus, et je me mis à rire. Je lui fis un câlin et je lui expliquais que 'fringant' voulait dire 'beau', et que bien entendu, je suis fringant, mais que Harry Potter ressemble aux fesses de l'oncle d'un singe. Elle était toujours confuse. Oh tant pis. Un jour, elle comprendra combien Harry Potter est un branleur. Je sais que c'est un fait ça. La haine pour les Potter est enracinée dans l'âme de tous les Malfoy.

Je lui demandais si elle avait vu sa maman ce matin. Elle me répondit qu'elle l'avait seulement vu quand la porte avait été ouverte et qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée, mais que personne ne la laissait rentrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Je lui dit alors de traîner des pieds et de menacer de pleurer, et qu'ils la laisseraient rentrer. Ca avait toujours marché pour moi quand j'étais petit. Diable, ça fonctionne parfois encore.

Je lui fit un câlin, lui dit e retourner dans le couloir, et que je l'aime elle et sa maman plus que tout au monde. Puis, je lui dis qu'elle est la plus jolie petite fille que je n'ai jamais vue, et que je suis chanceux de pouvoir épouser sa maman.

Elle me lança un sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur. Elle me dit au revoir, et tout en quittant la pièce, elle dit,

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Je sais que c'est juste par habitude, mais quand elle m'appelle papa, comme à l'instant, je dois admettre que ça me bouleverse.

Je regarde ma montre. Il reste seulement quinze minutes. Merde ! Je suis tellement nerveux.

**Hermione Granger (encore) :**

J'aurais souhaité qu'Harry ne m'ait jamais parlé de son cadeau, enfin du cadeau d'Ingrid. Je me demande comment elle a obtenu une si puissante magie, étant une cracmol. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne me l'a jamais montré. C'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser maintenant, et je suis encore plus nerveux. Harry me demande s'il a fait ce qu'il fallait, en invoquant la magie du livre de la façon dont il l'a fait, et je lui réponds que je ne sais vraiment, vraiment pas. J'aurais préférais qu'il m'en parle d'abord. Aurait je fait autrement ? Peut-être. Aurait-il du ne rien faire ? Peut-être. Etait ce une chose qu'Alice aurait du décidé un jour d'elle-même, puisque c'est ce que le mot d'Ingrid dedans indiqué ? Certainement, mais là encore, il pensait avoir fait pour le mieux, et je prie que tout fonctionne. Suivre l'instinct d'Harry était généralement le bon choix.

Il me demanda si je voulais partir et ne pas me marier finalement. Il ajouta que ce n'était pas trop tard. Il est si rôle parfois. Je lui embrasse la joue, lui pince les fesses, puis lui dit de bouger son cul jusqu'en bas et d'accepter le fait que je vais épouser Draco Malfoy.

J'appelais à nouveau mon père dans ma chambre. Nous attendons que tout le monde soit descendu pour y aller à notre tour.

Ca y est. Je me tiens dans le salon, avec mon père, attendant que la musique commence pour que nous puissions aller dans le jardin. Ron a escorté ma mère à sa place, puis Harry escorta Mrs. Malfoy. C'est au tour d'Alice maintenant. Elle porte son petit panier rempli de fleur avec grand soin, comme si il était fait de verre. Elle oublia de jeter les pétales de roses le long de l'allée. Ce n'est pas grave. Oh d'accord, maintenant elle s'en rappelle, enfin seulement car quelqu'un lui a rappelé.

Papa rit, puis se penche, embrasse ma joue et me dit qu'il est heureux, il a enfin la chance de faire ça de 'la bonne façon' avec moi. Qu'il me dise ça me rend un peu triste. Je lui sourit et l'embrasse en retour.

La musique change et ça me permet de me repérer. C'est l'heure. Je place ma main sur le bras de mon père, et tente de faire partir cette boule dans ma gorge. Je pense que je dois aller aux toilettes, mais je n'ai plus le temps. Nous sortons sur le patio. Quand nous atteignons le tapis blanc entre les chaises dans le jardin, tout le monde se lève.

Je regarde à ma gauche et à ma droite. Mon voile est baissé, alors je me demande si les gens peuvent me voir. Je reconnais difficilement quelqu'un. Il y a Neville. J'ai envie de lui dire bonjour. Il y a George Weasley. Je souris parce qu'il tient le petit dragon en peluche d'Alice. Il y a Mr Weasley qui tient le petit Albus, et il y a le petit James qui se tient sur la chaise de Mr Weasley.

Je vois Ginny tout devant. C'est ma demoiselle d'honneur. Elle est enceinte d'une petite fille. J'espère tomber enceinte rapidement. Peut-être que je suis enceinte maintenant.

Oh mon dieu, je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant. J'ai failli arrêter de marcher. Mon père me tire littéralement par le bras pour que je reste en mouvement.

J'ai peur de regarder vers Draco. Pourquoi ? Je regarde vers le sol à la place. J'entends battre mon cœur… Je suis au bord des larmes… des larmes heureuses, mais ce sont quand même des larmes. Je suis presque arrivée au bout. Je levais enfin les yeux. Il me sourit. Je lui souris enfin en retour.

« Qui donne cette femme pour qu'elle se marie ? »

« Sa mère, son beau-père, sa fille et moi le faisons, » dit mon père.

Je trouve ça gentil la façon dont il a inclut Bob et Alice. Je me tourne vers lui, il lève mon voile et le place derrière ma tête avant de me poser un baiser sur la joue. Mon père donne enfin ma main à Draco. Waouh, les mains de Draco sont très moites.

Je commence à réellement pleurer. PUTAIN DE LARMES ! En deux semaines, j'ai pleuré plus que j'ai pu le faire depuis des années. Je me tourne vers Draco et articule ses mots,

« Larmes de joie. »

Je ne veux plus jamais que Draco pense que je pleure à cause de lui. J'ai essayé toute ma vie de ne pas pleuré à cause de lui, et je ne vais pas lui laisser croire que je pleure à cause de lui maintenant.

**Draco à nouveau :**

Alice a l'air effrayé. Elle marche très lentement et a un doigt dans sa bouche. Ma mère est probablement mortifiée, parce qu'elle a répété cette connerie de marche avec elle une vingtaine de fois. J'essaie de lui sourire, de lui faire savoir qu'elle fait ça bien, mais son regard ne croise pas le mien. Elle regarda James Potter. James saute du siège où il se tenait debout et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle hoche la tête et commence à ramasser les pétales de roses dans le panier et la faire tomber doucement au sol. James retourne vers son grand-père et se met debout sur la chaise.

Ce petit garçon est un enfant adorable. Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas rouquin. Dommage que son père soit une andouille. Peut-être que j'aurais un fils un jour, ou une autre fille. Je veux beaucoup d'enfants. Je détestais être enfant unique. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle aussi détestait. Je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil pour Alice.

Bon, mon esprit divague et mes mains sont toujours moites. Enfin, la musique change et tout le monde se met debout. Hermione devrait arriver. Je tend le cou pour la voir, mais elle n'est toujours pas visible. Elle arrive. Merlin, elle est plus belle que le jour. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme plus belle. Elle ne me regarde pas. Même avec son voile, je peux dire qu'elle évite de me regarder. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est sûrement émotionnel. Je ne vais pas le prendre personnellement.

Elle se rapproche et enfin, elle s'arrête face à moi, me regarde et me sourit. Je souris aussi. Son père lève son voile. J'ai failli m'évanouir. Je ne me sens pas bien. Si je m'évanouis à mon propre mariage, mon père ne finirait jamais de m'en parler.

Elle pleure. POURQUOI PLEURE T-ELLE ? Je l'ai fait pleurer à nouveau. Foutu moi ! Elle articule ces mots,

« Larmes de joie. »

Ou une autre absurdité de ce genre. Que ce que c'est des larmes de joie ? Elle posa sa main dans la main dans la mienne. J'espère qu'elle ne se rend pas compte combien elle est moite.

Nous nous tournons vers le maître de cérémonie et il dit,

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer avec joie et bonheur le mariage de Draco Abraxas Malfoy et Hermione Jean Granger. »

**James Potter :**

Tiens, une abeille. Je déteste les abeilles. On s'ennuie. La musique est stupide. Voici papa. Il marche en tenant par la main une veille femme jolie. Maintenant maman remonte l'allée. Elle sourit. Elle nous fait un signe à Albus et moi. Je lui fais un signe en retour. Elle nous a dit plus tôt que tante Hermione épouse le vrai père d'Alice. Elle a dit que son nom était Draco et que papa ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais que ça ne voulait pas dire que nous ne devions pas l'aimer. C'est bon pour moi. Draco déteste les petits pois, mais moi je les aime bien.

Voici Alice. Elle a de très beaux cheveux. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne réelle avec une telle couleur de cheveux. C'est jaune. Des cheveux jaunes… imaginez ça ! J'ai des cheveux bruns comme mon papa. Draco, son vrai père, a la même couleur de cheveux.

Elle n'ait pas comme les autres petites filles. Elle n'a pas peur des insectes, elle aime jouer dehors, elle se salit, et elle me lit des histoires. Je sais que je suis plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle est plus intelligente que moi. Elle lit déjà. Je pense que c'est bien. Je pense que je pourrais l'aimer. Je pense qu'un jour, je pourrais l'épouser. Je tire sur la manche de papi, et lui demande de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'aider à monter sur le siége, afin que je puise mieux voir.

Elle a l'air effrayé. Elle semble même avoir envie de pleurer. Elle m'a dit plus tôt qu'elle était censée remonter l'allée en jetant des pétales de roses de chaque côté. Je pense que c'est un peu stupide, mais c'est ce qu'elle est censée faire, et elle doit avoir oublié parce qu'au lieu de faire ça, elle marche lentement et ne jette aucun pétale.

Je saute de mon siège. J'entends papi m'appeler. Je marche jusqu'à Alice et lui murmure à l'oreille,

« N'oublie pas, des pétales de roses de chaque côté jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le bout de l'allée. En plus, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui. J'aime tes cheveux jaunes. »

Elle sourit. Je cours vers mon papi, et il me soulève pour me remettre sur le siège. Bien, maintenant, Alice le fait correctement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse mal et qu'elle soit grondée, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je crois que je l'aime.

**Les vœux.**

**Draco Malfoy :**

« Tu peux toujours me faire changer quelque chose en moi, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'à la fin, tu m'aimes toujours pour ce que je suis. Je suis différent quand tu me regardes. Je ne suis plus coupable de tous les péchés et les crimes dont je suis condamné. Je sais que tu as souffert dans ta vie à cause de moi, mais nous avons tous les deux grandis depuis ça, et notre amour est notre récompense. Alors que nous nous tenons là, face à face, main dans la main, toi et moi, moi et toi, nous ne devenons plus qu'un. Nous sommes debout seul, mais ensemble. Même si nous nous séparons, l'amour dans nos cœurs nous gardera à partir de maintenant ensemble et nous permettra de rester fort. Et une vérité demeure, au dessus de la douleur que nous nous sommes causé l'un à l'autre toutes ces années. Et la vue d'un lendemain nous rappelle qui nous sommes, nous disant que demain nous serons en mesure de reprendre à zéro. Notre voyage n'est pas terminé, il en est à un carrefour et à partir de maintenant, nous traverserons cette route ensemble. »

**Hermione Granger :**

« Pince moi. Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien réel. Il est trop tard pour rêver, et je ne dors pas, donc ce n'est pas un rêve. Il s'agit de notre vie maintenant, et notre amour rachètera à jamais notre passé, fera aussi notre avenir. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Si c'était le cas, j'irais me coucher pour ne jamais me réveiller, parce que tout semble parfait maintenant avec toi à mes côtés. J'avais l'habitude de penser que si j'allais dormir, mes rêves éloigneraient toutes les douleurs et les larmes, et me feraient oublier mes malheurs et que rien ni personne ne pourrait à nouveau me blesser. J'avais l'habitude de penser que rêver était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, un endroit où personne ne pleure, où personne ne meurt, et où tout le monde s'aime. Maintenant, je sais qu'un endroit si parfait n'existe pas, et il vaut mieux garder les rêves pour la nuit, mais mes rêves de bonheur peuvent se réaliser, parce que ce qui nous relie me rend plus forte, me fait croire à nouveau au bonheur, et me fait croire en un avenir où les choses pourraient être meilleures. Ca me fait penser que je peux avoir ces choses pour de vrai, et pas seulement dans un rêve. Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu fais de mes rêves une réalité, et je t'aime. »

**Le baiser, le baiser parfait :**

« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

Draco plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Hermione. Elle lui sourit. Il caressa doucement de ses pouces sa joue près de sa bouche, puis remet ses mains en arrière de sorte que ses mains tiennent bien son visage, ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, touchant la limite de son voile.

« Dois je t'embrasser et rendre ça officiel ? » demanda t-il.

« Ca semble être le moyen parfait de mettre fin à la cérémonie, » répondit-elle.

« M'aimes tu vraiment Granger, ou est ce seulement un mariage de convenance ? » demanda t-il.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de demander, Malfoy ? »

En réponse, il lui sourit. Il se pencha, fit glisser son nez le long de sa joue, son menton, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il lui dit à l'oreille,

« Je t'aime. Merci de m'épouser pour de vrai. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, il se fichait bien de qui pouvait le voir, puis l'embrassa vraiment, doucement, lentement, savourant le goût, la sensation, le moment lui-même. Il joua avec ses lèvres, ses mains allant de son visage à son dos.

Les mains de Hermione entourèrent sa taille. Elle pencha sa tête de côté et entrouvrit la bouche, puis quand le baiser fut terminé, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et soupira. Puis, elle dit,

« Merci de m'épouser pour de vrai, et je t'aime aussi. »

Puis, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à crier de joie.

Alice s'échappa de la main de Ginny et courut vers ses parents. Elle serra leurs jambes. Draco la souleva dans les airs, avant de la placer sur sa hanche. L'heureuse famille descendit l'allée, souriant largement.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'allée, ils furent accueillis par une 'tante Philippa' hostile, et sans sourire.

Draco dit alors ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas,

« Oh, merde. »

**Et voila ! =))**

**Les ennuis ne sont pas terminés, il faut encore se débarrasser de la vielle peau alias tante Philippa ! J'aime bien ce surnom, je trouve que ça lui va trop bien ! ^^**

**Bon, sinon, je ne pense pas poster très vite, donc, il n'y aura plus de chapitres postés régulièrement, je le ferais dès que je le pourrais, et c'est tout ! J'en suis désolée moi aussi, mais promis je terminerais la traduction de cette fic' ! **

**Un petit review pour la fin, non ? ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	35. Chapter 35

**Waouh ! Alors déjà, désolé car ça fait déjà deux semaines, et aucun chapitre, je n'avais même pas prit le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais maintenant je l'ai fait !**

**Ce qui m'amène à ce deuxième point : MERCI ! Merci pour tous vos reviews, petit, long, court, grand, peu importe, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir et en y répondant hier, j'ai eu honte de ne pas l'avoir fait avant car ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur toutes vos réactions !**

**Donc voila enfin le chapitre tant attendu, tout du moins je l'espère, et je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire énormément ! =))  
****Je ne peux par contre pas vous dire quand je publierais la suite, désolé ! :-S**

**Réponse pour petitefilledusud :**

**D'abord merci et désolé, je le répète même si le message précédent le dis déjà ! ^^  
****Moi aussi j'aime particulièrement le petit James, surtout quand il dit qu'un jour, il l'épousera ! =))**

**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Myth :**

**Toi qui aimes les embrouilles ET les fins heureuses, tu vas être ravie de ce chapitre ! =))**

**Je n'en dit pas plus et te laisse savourer ce qui suit…. ;-)  
****A bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**Alors déjà, je n'ai toujours pas ton adresse mail, ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, c'est que tu laisses des espaces, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à l'obtenir ! =))**

**Ensuite, merci pour ton review qui m'a fait fort plaisir ! Et je suis ravie de savoir que ça t'a fait pleuré ! Mdr Je suis un peu sadique ! ^^  
****Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le bien triomphe toujours, xD, moi je n'aime pas quand il ne triomphe pas ! :-((**

**Ok d'abord pour ton cousin c'est un peu con, mais beau gosse d'avoir réussi la P1 du premier coup ! Mdr**

**Bon, n'oublie pas de me redonner ton adresse et de vérifier qu'elle est passée car je ne sais pas quand je posterais pour la prochaine fois ! .  
****Bisous !**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Moi je suis ravie que James ne suive pas cette tradition de n'aimer que les rousses ! ^^ Grâce à ça, Draco va avoir une attaque ! Mdr**

**Tout faux pour le livre, mais c'était bien essayé ! ^^  
****Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre donc plus d'hypothèse, on passe à la réalité ! =))**

**Merci à toi et à bientôt ! **

**Réponse pour Grichka :**

**J'aime que les lecteurs soient dépendant de cette fic' ! ^^ Je m'assure ainsi de conserver quelques lecteurs malgré une longue attente ! Mdr**

**La suite tant attendue est là, profites en bien ! =)  
****A bientôt ! **

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture à vous tous ! =)**

**Chapitre 35 :**** Mais qu'est ce que Philippa fout là ?**

_« C'est difficile pour la prospérité de rester humble. » Jane Austen_

_« Si un homme est en bonne santé, riche et sage, il devrait avoir le monde au bout des doigts. Il n'aura jamais besoin de plus. » Draco Malfoy_

_« C'est incroyable ce que font les gens pour de l'argent, et il est aussi étonnant de voir ce qu'ils font sans. » Hermione Granger_

_« Ne le dites à personne, mais je crois bien que je pourrais être pauvre aujourd'hui. » Philippa Malfoy_

* * *

La tante de Draco pouvait entendre de joyeux applaudissements surmontés par une bonne dose de cris alors qu'elle se tenait dans le salon principal. Elle regarda par la fenêtre comme les nouveaux mariés, accompagnés de leur fille maintenant légitime se dirigeaient vers les portes.

Elle regarda son fils, sa belle-fille, ses petits-enfants et dit,

« Que tout le monde sourit, ils arrivent. Nous nous devons de saluer l'heureux couple, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurions du venir, mère, » se plaint Talbert. « Nous n'avons pas été invité, et après ce que nous avons fait, nous ne serons pas les bienvenus. »

« Chut, » le pressa t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où la nouvelle famille de Draco l'atteignait. Elle fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit son neveu dire,

« Oh merde. »

Hermione frappa son bras, éloigna leur fille de lui et la passa à l'une des nombreuses têtes rousses Weasley près de la porte, puis elle poussa Draco dans la pièce, se précipita dedans et referma la porte.

« Ne dit pas de telles choses devant Alice et nos invités ! C'est notre mariage ! » critiqua Hermione.

Draco pointa le doigt vers sa tante et dit,

« Eh bien, regarde qui est là, je pense que c'est un bon moment pour 'oh merde', s'il devait jamais y en avoir un. »

Philippa regarda successivement Draco et son fils nerveusement, puis elle dit,

« Draco, Draco, Draco, écoute ta nouvelle épouse. Vraiment mon garçon, quel langage ! »

Lucius et Narcissa s'avançérent vers la pièce, avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Harry prit le coude de Hermione, la tira à part et lui dit,

« George va emmené tous les invités devant la maison, et l'un des domestiques va montrer à tout le monde comment aller à la salle de bal depuis ici. »

« Où est Alice ? » demanda t-elle nerveusement. « Je ne sais même pas à qui j'ai remit ma fille, je sais juste que c'était un Weasley ! »

« Elle est avec Charlie, » dit Ron en riant.

« Pourquoi es tu là, Philippa ? » demanda Narcissa, en marchant vers le centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés et lissa des plis imaginaires sur sa robe puis elle ajouta,

« Eh bien ? Tu n'as certainement pas été invitée. »

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et dit,

« Assis toi près de moi, Lucius. »

"Je sais Narcissa, et je dois dire que je suis blessée," déclara Philippa, les mains jointes sur son coeur. "Même si Draco n'est pas mon neveu par le sang, je l'ai connu toute sa vie, et mon unique fils est son seul cousin ! Comment avez vous pu nous exclure de ce mariage ?"

« Comment en effet ! » la coupa Draco. « Vous essayez de voler mon héritage ! Vous nous avez créé de nombreux problèmes, vous avez insulté ma femme et traité ma fille de bâtarde ! Pourquoi diable devrais je vous inviter à mon mariage ? »

Hermione s'avança vers Draco et lui prit la main, ce qui était pour le mieux puisqu'il allait plonger sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Lucius fit signe à Hermione puis s'assit à côté de Narcissa. Hermione tira Draco pour s'asseoir sur un des autres canapés.

Philippa rit nerveusement. Talbert s'avança vers la porte, ses enfants derrière lui et sa femme devant. Il tira sur sa cravate. Philippa dit,

« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps, mon garçon. J'ai décidé de ne pas continuer tout ce projet 'd'annulation du testament'. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou ce matin, qui disait exactement ça. Tu ne l'as pas reçu ? »

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent, surpris. Avant que l'un et l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius ferma légèrement les yeux, et dit,

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« J'ai retiré ma pétition du Magengamot, Lucius. J'ai décidé que la famille était bien plus importante que de l'argent, » dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Ron regarda Harry et se mit à rire. Harry sourit.

« Je ne te crois pas, » laissa tomber Lucius. « Tu es une harpie en manque d'argent. Mon frère a regretté de t'avoir épousé dès le premier jour, mais tu l'as prit au piège et il n'a pas pu s'en sortir, puis il a eu le culot de mourir jeune et j'ai du te supporter. Quelque chose d'autre se passe ici ! Quelque chose d'important, et je veux savoir quoi ! »

« Rien, Lucius, vraiment, » dit doucement Philippa. « Est ce qu'une femme ne peut pas changer d'avis ? Je ne veux plus contester le testament ! Mon mari nous a laissé mon fils et moi même avec beaucoup d'argent. Nous en avons assez pour que mes petits-enfants en héritent. Assez de vies ont souffert de l'instabilité de cette situation. Maintenant, toi et Cissy n'avaient pas à faire annuler votre divorce si vous ne le voulez pas, nous n'avons pas à faire perdre son temps au Magengamot avec une querelle inutile de famille, le testament original peut rester en place, et Draco est marié avant ses trente ans, alors un jour, il héritera de tout et votre précieuse petite Alice est maintenant légitime ! »

Elle se tourna vers Harry, sourit et ajouta,

« C'est une très jolie petite, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oui, je trouve, » dit Harry avec dédain.

Lucius regarda Draco, confus. Draco regarda Narcissa, perplexe. Narcissa regarda Philippa, confuse. Narcissa se leva, tapa du pied et dit,

« Qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ici ! »

« C'est de là qu'Alice tira son réflexe de taper du pied, » dit Hermione en désignant Naricissa.

Lucius hocha la tête et dit,

« Draco en a hérité lui aussi. »

Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers Harry Potter et dit,

« Harry, peut-être devrais tu parler de ton cadeau de mariage pour nous à Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à dire à la tante de Draco. »

Elle se dirigea vers Philippa et dit,

« Philippa, je ne peux vraiment pas vous avoir ici à mon mariage. Je suis désolé, mais vous avez été horrible avec moi. Cependant, votre fils, sa femme et ses enfants peuvent rester pour la réception s'ils le souhaitent. »

Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda,

« Ron, peux tu accompagner Philippa à l'extérieur et jeter ces sorts que tu maîtrises si bien pour la garder hors d'ici, et si Talbert et sa famille veulent rester, montre leur la salle de bal ? »

Ron sourit, embrassa la joue de Hermione, et garda la porte menant au hall grande ouverte et dit à Philippa,

« Après vous, vieille chouette. »

Philippa fulminait, mais elle dit finalement,

« Très bien Talbert, allons y. Il est inutile de parler à ces gens. Nous avons essayé de nous réconcilier mais ils ne veulent pas prendre le rameau d'olivier que nous leur tendons, donc partons. »

« Franchement mère, tenez vous en à une hyperbole, » se plaignit Talbert. « Et je reste, de même que mes enfants. Je sais que j'ai participé à tout ceci, et que j'ai été un vrai salop, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu tout cela. Je pense que je vais rester pour la réception. Venez les enfants. Je parie qu'il y a du gâteau. »

Il pressa ses enfants hors de la pièce.

Sa femme resta là, seule pendant un moment, puis rejoignit son mari, en disant,

« Ma place est auprès de mon mari, d'ailleurs je ne veux pas abandonner le peu que nous avons. »

Philippa, le visage rouge de colère, se tourna vers le centre de la pièce et dit,

« TRES BIEN, Draco Malfoy ! Tu peux avoir ton mariage, ta nouvelle petite sang de bourbe de femme, et ta petite fille bâtarde, et vous pouvez tous aller brûler en enfer ! »

Puis, elle fit volte-face.

Ron se pencha hors de la pièce et dit,

« Puis je lui lancer un sort au cul, un petit, pour l'aider à sortit, pour avoir insulté Hermione de sang-de-bourbe ? »

« NON ! » crièrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

Au même moment, les trois Malfoy s'exclamèrent,

« OUI ! »

Hermione eut envie de rire face à cette situation, c'étaient trois anciens « Mangemorts » qui voulait lui jeter un sort pour l'avoir insultée, puis elle réalisa qu'ils trouveraient n'importe quelle excuse pour pouvoir le faire.

Hermione attendit que Philippa et sa famille aient quitté la pièce, puis, se tourna vers Harry, lui sauta dans les bras et dit,

« Oh, merci, merci, merci Harry ! J'ai eu tellement peur au début que tu n'es pas fait ce qu'il fallait mais tu as réussi. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi ! »

« Je t'ai dit que j'y avait beaucoup réfléchi, » dit Harry tout en la serrant dans ses bras. « J'espère que c'est enfin la fin de l'histoire. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Draco se levant du canapé et éloignant sa femme de son meilleur ami.

Narcissa regarda Hermione, confuse, et lui demanda,

« Et que veux dire la femme de Talbert par « Je ne veux pas abandonner le peu que nous avons » ? »

« Dis leur Harry ! » dit Hermione, excité.

« Tout se résume avec le fait qu'Ingrid a donné un livre à Alice, elle m'a demandé de lui lire, et tous vos problèmes ont été résolu, » dit Harry avec les mains en l'air comme pour dire 'Tadam'.

« Potter a perdu la tête, » dit Lucius, assis sur le canapé, croisant les jambes et regardant ses ongles. « Parler de livres et autre. »

Draco se rassit sur le canapé, se pencha vers son père et dit,

« C'est la cicatrice. Je pense que ça a causé des dommages permanents. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu toute sa tête. »

Il tapota sa tempe de son index.

« Ne nous moquons pas du pauvre homme face à nous, » dit Narcissa.

Hermione se mit à rire comme Harry fronçait les sourcils.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas les blâmer, » le gronda t-elle. « Ton explication n'était pas réussie. »

Hermione se rassit à côté de Draco et expliqua,

« Comme vous le savez, Ingrid a laissé à Alice un vieux livre qui lui appartenait quand elle était jeune. C'est la suite de 'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles'. C'était 'Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir', et le jour où nous sommes allé chez Harry après le Ministère, le jour où Ingrid est morte, Alice avait emmené ce livre avec elle. »

« Oui, je suis monté ce matin là pour aller lui chercher, » rappela Draco.

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des côtés du canapé et dit,

« Alice l'a emporté avec elle chez moi, et après le dîner, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais le lire pour elle et les autres enfants. Je lui ai dit de laisser Ginny lui donner un bain d'abord. Pendant qu'elle se lavait, j'ai regardé ce livre et j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas un livre ordinaire. »

Hermione se pencha et intervint,

« Il était magique. »

« Exactement, » précisa Harry. « Il y avait un étrange dessin à l'avant du livre, et ça duré plus de deux pages. Cela montrait la petite Alice, ses petits chatons et son salon. Puis, ça montré un miroir et tous les opposés des images, mais quelque chose m'a semblé étrange. Attendez, je vais vous le montrer. Je l'ai rétréci pour le mettre dans ma poche. »

Harry se leva, sortit le livre de sa robe. Il le toucha de sa baguette et celui-ci s'agrandit. Il le fit même encore plus grand qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité. Il le plaça sur la table basse, entre les deux canapés et pointa l'illustration de sa baguette.

Les quatre Malfoy (car Hermione en était une maintenant) se penchèrent pour mieux voir.

« Si vous connaissez cette histoire, vous devez savoir que tout est inversé pour la petite Alice quand elle traverse le miroir. Son chat blanc est noir, les horloges vont dans le sens contraire, etc. Ce dessin est basé là-dessus. »

Harry pointa le coin de l'illustration.

« Dans le dessin du miroir, se trouve les mots, 'entre là' avec les lettres à l'envers. »

Hermione répéta,

« Vous voyez là où il y a marqué 'entre là' ? Ca ne devrait pas être là. Il n'y a rien d'autre de l'autre côté du miroir, ou de la réalité, là où se trouve Alice, ça dit 'entre là', alors pourquoi les mots apparaissent sur le miroir, même à l'envers ? »

« Puis, j'ai regardé l'inscription. »

Harry replia le dessin et montra à tous l'arrière du livre.

« Etrange qu'une inscription se trouve à l'arrière, quand la plupart sont sur le devant du livre, mais cela va de pair avec le fait que tout est inversé. Ca dit, 'Alice, pour que les choses rentrent dans le bon ordre, tu dois parfois commencer à la fin, et puis aller de l'avant à nouveau. Utilise ce livre pour y parvenir. Je t'aime pour toujours, ta Nanny.' »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Draco, perplexe.

Il regarda Hermione et dit,

« Je trouve difficile de croire que Potter, qui n'a jamais été le cerveau de votre groupe, est trouvé tout cela sans toi. Diable, je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut bien dire. »

Hermione frappa légèrement le bras de Draco.

Narcissa sourit et s'appuya à nouveau contre le canapé et dit,

« Je sais ce que cela signifie et toi aussi Lucius. »

« Moi ? » demanda t-il. « Franchement, je suis aussi confus que mon fils et crois moi, je déteste l'admettre. »

« Merci beaucoup mon cher père, » dit Draco sarcastiquement.

« Je dis juste… » essaya d'ajouter Lucius.

« Eh bien ne le fait pas, » cracha Draco.

« Messieurs, pouvons nous laisser Mr Potter finir, » dit Narcissa en souriant. « Ou puis je le faire ? »

Harry acquiesça. Narcissa se leva.

« Je sais ce qu'est ce livre car ma propre mère en avait un. C'est très rare. Ingrid, bien qu'elle est été une cracmol, était une sang pure, alors elle doit en avoir hérité. Ce livre est un retourneur de temps, tout simplement ! »

Elle joignit ses mains.

Hermione sourit et se leva, elle aussi.

« En effet, c'est très rare, » ajouta Hermione. « Il en existe seulement trois, supposément créé par Lewis Carroll lui-même, que l'on pense être un sorcier. Chaque livre permettait de modifier un seul et unique choix dans la vie d'une personne. Par exemple, » elle se tourna vers Lucius en disant cela, « vous auriez pu invoquer la magie du livre, entrer dans le dessin, et annuler votre divorce. »

Hermione se tourna vers Draco et dit,

« Ou j'aurais pu l'utiliser pour n'avoir jamais été mariée à Kevin, ou tu aurais pu l'utiliser pour m'enlever mon masque à ce bal, ou pour faire une foule d'autres choses. »

« Mais chacune de ses situations entraîne le risque de modifier beaucoup de choses… » dit Lucius, se tenant le menton.

« Exactement, » répéta Hermione. « Si Harry l'avait donné à Draco et qu'il l'avait utilisé pour connaître mon identité la nuit du bal, qui peut dire si je l'aurais encore épousé, ou si je lui aurais dit pour Alice ? Il y a tellement de variable. »

Hermione se leva, s'assit entre Lucius et Narcissa et dit,

« Harry aurait pu attendre et donné un jour à Alice ce livre et la permettre de l'utiliser à sa guise. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait utilisé pour remonter le temps, afin de connaître son grand-père, sa grand-mère et son père dès sa naissance, mais réellement, elle ne se souviendra pas de Kevin ou de sa vie avant cette été car elle est bien trop jeune. Il a eu l'impression que c'était la meilleure solution, parce que le livre peut être utilisé en tant que tel une seule et unique fois. »

Hermione regarda Draco et continua.

« Harry a du réfléchir à chaque variable, au moindre petit détail. Il a même pensé à changer le testament de l'arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père de Draco parce que le sort aurait permit à Harry de remonter aussi loin, mais ça n'aurait rien garantit. S'il l'avait fait, Draco n'aurait pas été à ce bal à l'âge de 25 ans, sur l'insistance de sa mère pour trouver une femme, parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu à se marier à cause du testament, donc ça aurait pu entraîner la disparition d'Alice. »

« Maintenant, je suis encore plus convaincu que Potter n'a pas pu résoudre cela tout seul ! » s'écria Draco. « Sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûr d'être moi-même assez brillant pour trouver ce qui aurait été la solution idéale afin d'arrêter Philippa. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Mr Potter ? » demanda Narcissa.

Ron se glissa tranquillement dans la pièce alors que Harry reprenait,

« Je suis retourné dans le temps, mais pas très loin. Mr Malfoy a mentionné quelque chose plus tôt, quelque chose sur la façon dont son frère a été dupé dans son mariage. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur ? »

Lucius se leva.

« Mon frère a été poussé à se marier avec Philippa parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte donc bien sûr, mes parents ont insisté pour qu'il l'épouse. Il s'agissait surtout d'un mariage de convenance, du moins pour elle, parce qu'elle l'a fait seulement pour son argent. Il était un vrai imbécile, » grogna Lucius. « Mon père était tellement indigné à l'époque qu'il a même payé un paquet de gallions au Ministère pour que la date de leur mariage soit antérieur à la conception de l'enfant, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas illégitime, de sorte qu'il puisse un jour hériter. Réfléchissez, s'il n'avait pas fait ceci, nous n'aurions eu aucun souci au jour d'aujourd'hui. »

Hermione sourit, tira sur la manche de Draco et dit,

« Tu comprends ? »

« Je suis toujours dans le noir le plus total, » admit Draco.

« Oui, eh bien, ça ne me surprend pas, » dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Ecoute, Lucius a mentionné quelque chose de semblable cette nuit là, » lui rappela Harry. « Ron me l'a rappelé. Il m'a dit que Mr Malfoy avait mentionné que même si le mariage de Hermione et Kevin était annulé, nous devrions encore avoir une entrevue avec le Magengamot pour que la date du mariage de Draco et Hermione soit antérieur, parce que c'est ce que ses parents avaient du faire pour son frère et Philippa. Vous avez dit que si ce n'était pas le cas, Alice ne serait pas considéré comme légitime, et que même si Draco pouvait toujours hérité si le testament n'était pas annulé, Alice elle, ne le pourrait pas, si ça n'était pas fait. »

« En fait, Potter, » commença Lucius, « j'ai dit que faute de pouvoir tuer Philippa, nous devrions faire cette requête, parce que même si nous parvenions à laisser le testament en place, alors oui, Alice ne pourrait quand même pas hériter. Dieu Merci, Hermione est la meilleure amie du 'Roi du Monde', de sorte que le ministre de la magie lui-même a juré qu'Alice était à cent pour cent une Malfoy, que la date du mariage soit modifiée ou non, donc qu'elle hériterait de tout un jour, si elle se marie avant ses 25 ans, ce qui est l'obligation pour les femmes selon le testament. Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que cela a à faire avec le reste. »

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Draco et dit,

« S'il te plait, dis moi que maintenant, tu vois ce qui se passe. »

« Désolé, je suis encore confus, tout comme ce cher vieux père, et un peu ennuyé maintenant, » dit Draco. « J'ai aussi faim et je souhaiterais me rendre à la réception de notre mariage. »

Narcissa jeta un coussin à la tête de Draco et dit,

« Sérieusement Draco, utilise ce qui se trouve dans ta tête ! Mr Potter a du retourner dans le temps et changer la date de la licence du mariage de Philippa. Ce qui a rendu la naissance de Talbert illégitime, tout du moins pour le testament original, donc même s'il était annulé, il ne pourrait hériter de rien. Il ne peut probablement même pas vraiment hériter de son père. »

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Draco et dit,

« S'il te plait, dis moi que maintenant, tu vois ce qui se passe. »

« Bien sûr que je vois. Je dirais même bravo, brillant et bien fait, mais bon sang Hermione, c'est Potter ! »

Draco se leva, regarda Harry et dit,

« Et je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as pensé à ça. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait, » dit Ron. « C'est moi. J'y ai pensé, et je suis même retourné dans le temps pour le faire. C'était facile. C'est devenu une simple erreur d'écriture, ce qui a été porté à l'attention de Philippa il y a de ça deux jours, quand elle est allé voir ses avocats à leur rendez vous au Ministère, par mon frère, Percy. Percy lui a dit qu'il ne le dirait à âme qui vive si elle abandonnait. »

Hermione sourit à Ron et il lui lança un clin d'œil en retour.

« Alors, ça a été aussi simple ? C'est fini car, pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Draco, vraiment, même moi j'ai un peu honte que tu sois si lent, » dit Lucius. « Apparemment, Philippa ne veut pas que ce soit de notoriété publique que l'héritage de son propre fils venant de mon frère, aussi vaste peut il être, aussi petit cela peut paraître pour eux, n'est pas vraiment le sien. Si ça venait à se savoir disons par…. moi, que Talbert n'est pas vraiment en capacité d'hériter, alors le plus proche héritier mâle hériterait de la fortune de mon frère. »

Draco se mit à rire, tapa des mains, regarda Hermione et dit,

« Hé Granger, ce serait moi ! Allons leur dire que nous savons ! Je pourrais avoir une nouvelle maison et des voitures neuves ! »

« Non Draco, » dit Hermione en riant. « Nous allons leur laisser ce qu'ils ont. Philippa ne sait même pas que nous savons, et au fond, est ce que cela a vraiment une quelconque importance ? Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent. Tu as ton propre argent, tu m'as moi, tu as Alice, et un jour, quand le vieux Lucius là-bas mourra, tu auras tout son argent aussi, grâce à Harry. »

« Oui, je dois attendre cela pour l'avoir, » dit Draco avec nostalgie.

Lucius envoya un autre coussin. Celui-ci frappa Draco au nez. Lucius soupira, se leva et tendit sa main à Ron.

« Je vous remercie, Weasley. C'était très malin de votre part. »

Il serra la main de Ron, se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit aussi la main.

« Et, Potter, comme toujours, c'est une occasion mémorable, une dont je me fiche que ce soit répété, mais quand même, je vous remercie. »

Harry dit,

« Je l'ai fait pour Alice et Hermione. »

« Je n'attendais pas d'autre réponse de votre part, » répliqua Lucius.

Draco s'assit, jambes croisées, bras croisés, tapant du pied et dit,

« J'ai été calomnié, maltraité, et maintenant, je veux juste une part de gâteau, un danse avec ma jolie fiancée, puis une joyeuse nuit de noces ! Puis je s'il vous plait, quitter cette foutu pièce maintenant ? »

Hermione prit un coussin du canapé, frappa la tête de Draco avec et dit,

« S'il te plait, surveilles ton langage. »

**Arff, ça a été laborieux ! =)))**

**Bon, on est enfin débarrassé de cette vieille peau de Philippa grâce à Ryry et Ron-ron ! Mdr**

**Mais je vous rassure, l'histoire est encore loin d'être fini, car il reste 20 chapitres en comptant celui-ci ! Donc, ça signifie encore plein de rebondissements et surtout plein d'attente pour vous lecteurs ! Je m'en excuse donc à l'avance ! ^^ **

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	36. Chapter 36

**He oui, c'est bien moi, c'est dingue hein ? =)**

**Bon, je vais ne pas faire trop long car j'ai peu de temps, donc je dirais juste MERCI à vous, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !  
****Je suis désolée de ne pas faire comme d'habitude et de ne pas répondre à tous les reviews, mais il est 1h15 du matin, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, dormir !**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 36 :**

_« Je crains que le caractère charmant d'une conversation n'évince en rien son importance. » Jane Austen_

_« J'aime rester simplement assis et parler avec ma femme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais de ceux qui apprécient une bonne conversation à la place d'un bon coup, mais c'est bien le cas, les miracles ne cessent de survenir. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Parfois, il est préférable de dire que quelque chose n'est rien plutôt que de faire une montagne de rien. En d'autres termes, ce sont les choses les plus simples que nous disons qui signifient le plus. » Hermione Granger_

**

* * *

**

**Une conversation entre Hermione et Draco au cours de leur réception :**

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout est fini ? » demanda Hermione à Draco tout en se penchant un peu plus de sa chaise vers lui.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il sourit.

« Tu parles du mariage ? »

« Je parles du drame. Je parle de tous ces désagréments. Maintenant nous pouvons passer aux choses importantes de la vie, qui ne sont rien d'autres que des petites choses normales, » précisa t-elle. « Des choses comme de longues promenades, des piques niques en famille, envoyait Alice à l'école, se tenir la main dans le parc, parler après avoir fait l'amour. »

« Je me vois bien faire plusieurs de ces choses, et certaines en même temps, » plaisanta t-il.

Il porta sa main gauche à sa bouche et embrassa son poignet. Il soupira.

« Regarde la petite Alice. Elle divertit la moitié de la salle. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour m'occuper d'elle. J'aimerais que nous puissions rester ici en sécurité à Whitehall pour toujours. »

« Quel drôle de souhait, » dit Hermione.

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et se tourna sur sa chaise. Elle demanda,

« Veux-tu ton cadeau de mariage maintenant ? »

Il fit une drôle de tête.

« Ecoute Granger, je veux dire Hermione, » dit il en riant, « j'ai pensé et pensé et pensé de toutes mes forces à ce que je pourrais t'offrir, voulant que ce soit le plus spécial, mais rien ne m'est venu. Rien n'est assez bien pour toi, alors comme je n'ai rien pour toi, s'il te plait, ne me donne rien. »

« Je le dois, » dit-elle. « Je pense que j'ai deux choses à te donner maintenant, de toute façon, mais je dois attendre pour l'une d'elle, pour être sûr, mais l'autre est dans le hall. »

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers l'un des serveurs et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme repartit avec Hermione pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à la table d'honneur. Quelques personnes les regardaient, mais la plupart continuait de manger et de danser.

« Vous pouvez poser ça là, » dit Hermione en montrant du doigt la table devant Draco.

Draco regarda la grande boite, enveloppé dans du papier blanc, attaché avec un ruban argenté. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, s'assit prés de lui et dit,

« C'est très difficile de s'en procurer, mais ton père en avait une, et il me l'a donné pour que je t'en fasse cadeau. Il m'a fallu plusieurs nuits pour trouver ce que j'allais mettre dedans. »

Maintenant, il était encore plus que curieux. Il commença à ouvrir le paquet, et après avoir enlevé ruban, nœud, papier et boîte, il examina le petit objet en pierre et sourit largement.

« Une pensine, » dit-il.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« J'ai remplit des fioles avec le plus possible de bons souvenirs d'Alice que je pouvais avoir. J'ai essayé le plus possible de ne pas inclure Kevin, mais il était là pour quelques moments important, donc il est dans quelques uns. Bien sûr, Ingrid est dans beaucoup d'entre eux, donc j'ai pensé qu'Alice pourrait s'en servir quand elle serait plus vieille pour se rappeler d'elle. »

Elle se pencha vers le récipient vide, et lui tendit une autre boîte.

« La dedans, se trouve toutes les fioles avec les souvenirs. Tu sais quoi faire avec, » expliqua t-elle. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir plus. Au moins nous avons toute une vie devant nous pour nous créer de nouveaux souvenirs. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, une se posa sur son dos, l'autre contre sa nuque.

« J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu aurais pu si Potter n'avait pas utilisé le livre pour se débarrasser de Philippa, bien que ça nous ait finalement aidé, » conclut-il.

Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Bon sang, je voudrais vraiment avoir quelque chose à te donner là maintenant. »

Hermione se tourna légèrement sur ses genoux, et lui montra quelque chose de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau qui soit. »

Elle montra du doigt Alice.

**Une conversation entre Lucius et Narcissa :**

« Où étais tu ? » demanda Lucius tandis que Narcissa se rasseyait à table. « Hermione vient de donner son cadeau à Draco et tu as loupé ça. »

« J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, » dit elle.

Elle prit sa serviette et la plia avant de la poser sur la table.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Lucius, la regardant attentivement.

« Je te le dirais plus tard, » dit-elle.

Elle ramassa sa serviette à nouveau, la secoua et la replia.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda t-il.

Il connaissait cette femme depuis presque quarante ans, depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commençait à replier sa serviette pour la troisième fois quand il posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ses mouvements. Il laissa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle aimait la façon dont sa main était sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand j'étais une petite fille, je savais que je voulais t'épouser. »

« Tu peux le dire, » dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Il enleva la main de Narcissa de la table et la posa sur sa cuisse (à lui), la tenant toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

« Tu étais une simple gamine de onze ans. Je me souviens du jour où tu es entrée à l'école et que tu as été bien entendu répartie à Serpentard. Ta sœur Bella était inquiète car l'année d'avant, Andromeda avait été répartie à Poufsouffle mais je savais juste en te regardant que tu n'étais pas une Poufsouffle. »

Les deux se mirent à rire.

« J'avais un réel coup de foudre pour toi, » dit-elle. « Tu avais trois ans de plus que moi, tu étais beau et tout le monde te regardait. »

« C'est vrai, je dirigeais Serpentard, je dirigeais l'école, » se vanta t-il. « J'ai finalement commencé à te regarder d'une façon différente, Cissy. Je crois que c'était au bal d'Halloween quand j'étais en septième année et toi en quatrième. J'avais dix-sept ans et toi quatorze. Tu étais la plus jolie fille à ce bal, tu étais venue avec un Serdaigle et j'étais jaloux. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

Il lâcha sa main et plaça son pouce et son index sous son menton.

« Vraiment, » dit-il en retour, en relevant son visage. « Je pensais que tu avais amené ce pauvre garçon à ce bal simplement pour me rendre jaloux et que cela avait fonctionné. »

« Et après ça, tu as demandé à ton père de demander à mon père d'arranger notre mariage, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et tu as commencé à me faire la cour, et nous nous sommes mariés deux jours après la fin de mes études, j'avais a peine dix-sept ans. J'étais trop jeune pour me marier. Je suis tombée enceinte très rapidement, et j'ai eu Draco dix mois après, juste après mes dix huit ans. J'étais trop jeune. »

« Tu peux le dire, » répéta t-il.

« Oui, je l'étais, » dit-elle sérieusement.

Il tenait toujours son menton et elle bougea son visage afin de se dégager de son emprise. Il bougea sa main lentement.

« Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais, et encore moins ce que je voulais dans la vie. Tout m'a été imposé. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, et ce n'était pas juste. »

« Donc, tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé ? »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa les bras et attendit sa réponse.

Elle rebaissa les yeux. Elle ramassa sa serviette à nouveau. Il s'en saisit et la jeta au sol.

« Oublie cette fichue serviette et réponds moi Narcissa. »

« Tu te rappelles quand Mr Potter nous a parlé du livre d'Ingrid et que j'ai dit qu'on m'en avait laissé un semblable ? » demanda t-elle.

Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière. Allait-elle répondre un jour à sa question ? Etait ce important ? Ils n'étaient plus mariés, donc sa réponse importait peu de toute façon.

« Je me rappelle de ce livre. »

« Je l'ai ici, à Whitehall. Je veux dire, j'ai transplané chez moi à Londres, et je l'ai amené ici avant que nous ne venions tous à la réception, » expliqua t-elle. « Et je viens tout jute de l'utiliser, là quand je suis partie. »

Il se redressa. Il posa sa main sur son bras et la rapprocha de lui. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais la tenait fermement. Il dit à voix basse

« Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je pensais à ce fichu testament, » dit-elle. « Il a causé tant de problèmes. Il a rendu Draco si malheureux, et il pesait sur ses épaules depuis si longtemps. »

« Mais tout est résolu maintenant, » expliqua t-il, perplexe.

Elle se tourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, enlevant son bras de son étreinte. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et lui dit,

« Mais le testament est toujours valide, et un jour il viendra hanter notre petite Alice de la même façon que pour Draco. Ne vois tu pas, Lucius ? Le testament stipule que tous les héritiers mâles doivent se marier avant l'âge de trente ans, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a une clause qui dit que toutes les héritières femmes, pour hériter, doivent se marier avant vingt-cinq ans. »

Il comprit son inquiétude. Il rapprocha ses mains, les serrant l'une contre l'autre d'une main, et lui caressa sa joue de son autre main. Il lui dit,

« Oh Cissy, tu n'as pas besoin de résoudre ce problème pour elle. Nous aurions trouvé une autre solution. Tu veux dire que tu t'es senti si piégée dans notre mariage, si désespérée, que tu as utilisé ta seule et unique chance de remonter le temps pour arranger ce fichu testament afin qu'Alice ne doive pas un jour ressentir la même chose ? »

Lucius aurait voulu pouvoir jeter un sort à son arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père !

Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire non. Elle retira ses mains des mains de Lucius et les plaqua contre son propre visage. Elle sortit en courant de la salle de bal. Lucius regarda autour de lui et vit que personne n'avait remarqué son manque de décence et il la suivit. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir, dos à lui.

« Je suis désolé que tu regrettes m'avoir épousé, » dit-il sans rancune ni colère.

Il était désolé pour elle, il ne l'était pas pour lui-même. L'épouser et avoir son fils étaient les deux meilleures choses qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre son dos. Son souffle était chaud contre sa joue comme il lui parlait à l'oreille.

« Si je pouvais utiliser ce livre, je l'aurais fait pour raccommoder en quelque sorte notre relation. Peut-être pour ne pas aller en prison. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu l'utiliser pour ne pas devenir un mangemort, même si c'est mon plus grand regret. »

Il se tut un instant, et fit ce qu'il voulait faire… Il embrassa son cou, son oreille.

Elle tourna légèrement son visage pour le regarder. Elle posa son dos contre le mur. Il se mit devant elle et posa sa main à côté de son visage, contre le mur. Il se pencha un peu plus et dit,

« Ou je l'aurais utilisé pour faire en sorte que notre divorce ne soit pas légal, et tu serais toujours mienne. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, Cissy, et je ne voudrais jamais devoir te laisser partir, mais je crois que je suis finalement assez désintéressé pour savoir que si je t'aime vraiment, » il se pencha un peu plus, sa bouche prés de la sienne, « je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment, je dois te laisser partir. Donc pars, Cissy. Pars. Je t'aime assez pour te dire de partir. »

Il plaça sa bouche contre la sienne et lui baisa doucement les lèvres d'un doux mais long baiser.

Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue contre son torse, et se mit à pleurer. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas. Ca va aller. »

« Non, ca n'ira pas, » murmura t-elle contre son torse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je voudrais être aussi altruiste que toi. Je voudrais avoir pensé aux autres avant moi-même. »

Il semblait confus.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Je voulais revenir en arrière et changer ce testament, de façon à ce qu'un jour, notre petite Alice ait le choix et ne se sente pas obligée de se marier, mais ensuite j'ai pensé que tout c'était bien passé, non ? Je veux dire, notre mariage n'était pas si mal. Nous nous aimions, et même si j'aurais souhaité plus d'enfants, nous avons eu Draco, et il est un fils merveilleux. »

Lucius hocha la tête, encore confus, mais plein d'espoir.

« Et tout a bien tourné pour Hermione et Draco finalement. Ils se sont enfin trouvés, et que ce soit de la chance, le destin ou une intervention divine, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'ils sont heureux et ensemble, » conclu t-elle.

Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il la serra un peu plus.

« Et qui peut dire si Alice ne trouveras pas le bonheur et l'amour avant ses vingt cinq ans ? Si elle ne le trouve pas par elle-même, nous pourrons la guider sur la bonne direction, » dit Narcissa.

« S'il te plait, je suis fatigué de demander cela, donne à un vieil homme un peu de repos et répond à ma question, » demanda t-il. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Tu n'es pas si vieux, » dit elle en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai seulement quarante sept ans, et toi… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, il plaça une main sur sa bouche.

« QU'AS-TU FAIT AVEC LE LIVRE ? » cria t-il pratiquement.

« Disons le ainsi, » dit-elle, « j'ai prit exemple sur Mr Weasley, et il y aurait eu une autre erreur d'écriture, et je crois que lundi matin, si tu prends contact avec tes avocats, ils te diront que les papiers de notre divorce n'ont jamais été déposé, et que, pour toute fin utile, nous avons été mariés pendant toutes ces années, et que nous le sommes toujours. »

Elle baissa les épaules et attendit sa réponse.

Il la laissa s'éloigner. Il se redressa et la regarda fixement, choqué.

« Eh bien ? » demanda t-elle. « Ai-je bien fait Lucius ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Dis-moi que tu veux toujours être mon mari. »

Il se mit à sourire, et, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, il prit sa main, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. La serrant dans ses bras, il la regarda et dit,

« Allons célébrer ça. Nous allons dire à Draco que sa mère et son père ne sont plus divorcés. Ca pourrait être son cadeau de mariage. »

« Je croyais que tu leur avais acheté une maison de vacances en Italie comme cadeau ? » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions la garder pour nous, maintenant, je pense que nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle lune de miel, » dit-il sournoisement.

Il prit sa main, la baisa, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bal.

**Une conversation entre James Potter et Alice Malfoy, 5 ans et demi et 4 ans :**

Alice rampa sous l'une des tables rondes et vit James Potter lui aussi en dessous, mangeant une part de gâteau.

« Est-ce que tu te caches ? » demanda t-elle à l'enfant plus âgé.

« Oui, » répondit-il.

« De moi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, de mon stupide petit frère. Il et si lourd. Il pleurait parce qu'il voulait mon gateau alors qu'il avait déjà mangé le sien, » dit James.

Il leva sa fourchette et dit,

« Mais tu peux en avoir un morceau si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

Elle lui prit la fourchette et en prit un morceau. Elle lui rendit.

« Est-ce que tu as vu papa et maman danser à l'instant ? »

« Non, j'étais sous la table, » dit il simplement.

Il prit une autre grosse bouchée de gateau. Il laissa tomber quelques miettes sur son petit costume. Il les balaya.

Alice pensa qu'il était un gentil garçon. Elle lui dit,

« Es tu mon ami ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il, « je veux dire, je ferais mieux de l'être puisque je vais t'épouser un jour. »

Alice eut un petit rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit,

« Tu ne vas pas m'épouser un jour. Ne sois pas bête. »

« Oui, je vais vraiment le faire, je l'ai décidé, et quand je décide quelque chose, ça se produit, » dit il.

Elle plongea un doigt dans le glaçage de son gâteau puis le mit dans sa bouche et dit,

« Eh bien bonne chance pour ça, mais je ne pense pas vouloir un jour me marier. Les mariages sont trop bruyants et il y a trop de gens. Je vais trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler avec mon dragon. Il est à table avec ton oncle George. Bye James, et merci pour le gâteau. »

Elle s'extirpa de sous la table. Il se mit à genoux, écarta la longue nappe blanche, et regarda comme elle sautillait jusqu'à la table où se trouvait assit Oncle George. Elle lui demanda son dragon, il lui tendit, puis elle se dirigea dans un coin et s'y assit. Il sourit. Il allait définitivement l'épouser un jour.

**Voila, pas de grosse avancée, seulement le mariage !**

**J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu et je suis désolée si certaines choses sont décevantes !  
****J'apprécie toujours autant avoir votre avis, donc n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! =)**

**A bientôt !  
****=))**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bon voila un autre chapitre, ENFIN ! Mdr  
****J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Réponse pour Caro :**

**James est trooop chou, je veux le même ! ^^**

**Euh oui, ils sont un peu vieux quand même maintenant Lucius et Narcissa ! Mdr  
****J'espère que cette suite plaira, à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**Clairement tu ne pouvais pas laisser le précédent chapitre attendre sans le lire ! De même que tu te dois de lire celui-ci ! Mdr  
****Il n'y a pas la lune de miel dans ce chapitre mais je pense que ce que tu attends y est quand même ! -)**

**Bisous**

**Réponse pour Callysto :**

**Ton review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, c'était très gentil à toi ! =)  
****Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant et que la traduction réponde encore à tes attentes ! **

**Alors il reste en tout et pour tout 17 chapitres si je ne m'abuse, donc plein de nouveautés ! ^^ Mais pour ce qui s'y passera, je ne dirais rien, ce serait moins drôle ! =)  
****Bisous**

**Réponse pour Vix :**

**En effet, j'ai l'impression que ça fait biiien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas laissé une réponse, enfin ce n'est peut être qu'une impression, hein ? ^^**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est impossible pour moi de ne pas finir la traduction, même si je n'avais plus de motivation, par respect pour ceux qui la lisent, et qui attendent la suite, je le ferais ! Donc soit tranquille, tu connaitras le fin mot de cette histoire ! =)**

**Profite bien de cette suite, à bientôt !**

**Réponse pour Flylie :**

**Honte sur moi de t'avoir trompé, xD, en même dans la fic' n'est pas dans la catégorie des complètes donc bon c'est pas non plus vraiment de ma faute ! =)**

**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous fais découvrir cette fiction !  
****Bisous**

**Réponse pour black-angel :**

**Tant mieux que rien ne t'est déçu dans le précédent chapitre, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour celui-ci ! =)  
****A vrai dire, j'ai vite abandonné de lire ce bouquin, mais merci de demander ! mdr  
****Bisous**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 37 : ****Une autre conversation entre Hermione et Draco**

_« Heureux ceux qui possèdent le talent de flatter avec délicatesse. » Jane Austen_

_« Je ne fais jamais de compliments à moins qu'ils soient mérités. Il est plus facile d'insulter que de complimenter. J'ai insulté ma femme la plus grande partie de sa vie, mais maintenant, quand je suis auprès d'elle, j'ai tant de bonnes choses à lui dire qui n'ont jamais été dites, non pas parce qu'elle ne les mérites pas, mais parce que j'ai la langue trop liée pour parler. » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je pense que j'ai deux choses à dire à mon mari… 'Merci' et 'je t'aime' tous les jours de ma vie, pour le reste de ma vie, parce que ce sont les deux seules choses vraies que je ressens. » Hermione Granger_

* * *

Dansant dans les bras de son nouveau mari, Hermione regarda dans un coin de la salle de bal et vit sa fille, son dragon en peluche entre ses mains, profondément endormie.

« Regarde là-bas Draco. Alice s'est endormie sur le plancher, » dit Hermione, montrant d'un mouvement de la tête un coin de la pièce.

Draco pencha la tête de côté, tourna son regard, se mit à rire et dit,

« Elle ressemble à un petit mendiant sur le sol, au lieu d'une princesse. Elle a du mal à s'endormir dans un lit confortable quand tout est calme, mais met là dans une salle de bal bruyante avec plusieurs centaines de personnes, de la musique et les lumières allumées. »

« Elle est un peu contradictoire parfois, » dit Hermione, « ce doit être à cause de sa filiation. »

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai sommeil moi aussi. »

« Dommage. Tu as une nuit de noce excitante qui t'attend, et je compte bien avoir droit à un rappel de ce petit incident qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans, à un bal, et qui a produit cette petite princesse mendiante là bas. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil.

« Sérieusement Malfoy, tu te comportes comme un démon du sexe, » plaisanta t-elle. « Cependant, je pense que ça pourrait se faire. Qu'as-tu prévu pour la lune de miel ? »

« Je te l'ai dit mon cœur, un rappel de cet incident en particulier…Toi, moi, un chalet privé, un bain moussant, un fouet, des menottes, des masques… dois je continuer ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Menottes ? Fouet ? Il n'y avait ni menotte ni fouet la nuit où Alice a été conçu. Tu dois te souvenir d'un autre incident avec une autre femme masqué. J'ose affirmer que tu es un pervers. Tu en donnerais pour son argent au Marquis de Sade. » **(NDT : pour info, c'était un gros débauché, entre autre ^^)**

« Si tu crois m'insulter en me disant sado-masochiste, c'est loupé, » dit Draco avec un sourire. « J'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme ça, continue ! »

Elle le frappa légèrement au torse et dit,

« Faisons plutôt ça, tu vas récupérer notre fille, on dit bonne nuit à nos invités et nous allons je ne sais trop où, peu importe la destination que tu as en tête pour notre lune de miel. »

Elle arrêta de danser et demanda,

« Attends, tu n'as probablement pas l'intention d'amener Alice, si ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit il sérieusement. « Je n'aurais pas fait autrement. Elle apprécie vraiment la nounou, Michelle, et les enfants de Michelle sont grands maintenant, donc rien ne la retient ici, alors elle va venir avec nous pour la surveiller pendant que toi et moi nous passerons du temps ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire que je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas faire de cette lune de miel une affaire de famille, » insista t-elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, tendant les bras et dit,

« Au point où on en est, tout ce que nous faisons est une affaire de famille. Je n'aurais pas agi autrement. »

« Je suis enceinte, » laissa échapper Hermione.

Les quelques personnes qui dansaient autour d'eux entendirent la déclaration et se stoppèrent pour les regarder. Draco se tenait debout, immobile, bouche ouverte, choqué. Rapidement, les autres personnes commencèrent à arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder les nouveaux mariés.

Les gens mangeant assis à table posèrent leurs couteaux et fourchettes quand ils remarquèrent l'absence de mouvement sur la piste de danse. Les autres mirent sur les tables leurs verres de vins et les coupes de champagnes. Ginny Weasley, portant son fils de trois ans endormi, Albus, se leva de sa chaise, et dans le silence qui persistait, dit,

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Apparemment Hermione a dit quelque chose qui a déplu à Malfoy, parce qu'il a l'air en état de choc. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu dire ? » demanda Ron à Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry secoua la tête et dit,

« Que le ciel me vienne en aide si elle a vraiment dit ce que je pense avoir entendu. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa de la table d'honneur. « Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde regarde Hermione et Draco ? Ont-ils fait une annonce ? »

« Je vais me renseigner, » lui répondit-il.

Il recula sa chaise et s'avança pour se rendre au centre de la pièce. Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui.

La mère de Hermione s'était déjà penchée pour attraper Alice qui, le silence se prolongeant, s'était réveillée. Elle se frotta les yeux et dit,

« Est-ce que la fête est finie grand-mère ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bob, » dit elle à son mari, ignorant la question de sa petite-fille. « Hermione a dit quelque chose qui a agacé Draco. Il a l'air énervé. Il va probablement la quitter. Que le ciel nous vienne en aide. Rapproche toi et découvre ce qu'elle a dit. »

Le père de Hermione se tenait près de son ex-femme et lui dit,

« Draco n'a pas l'air énervé, il donne l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. »

« Pose moi au sol ! » cria Alice, se tortillant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Elle posa la petite fille à terre et Alice commença à courir vers ses parents, mais il y avait tellement d'adultes qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle commença à se faufiler dans cette mer de robes et de pantalons noirs tout en appelant après sa mère.

« Draco est ce que ça va ? » demanda Hermione, s'apercevant de la foule et de l'agitation autour d'eux.

Il leva une de ses mains et recula d'un pas pour la faire taire, inconscient de la foule et du brouhaha autour d'eux. Il respirait difficilement.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Draco, allons dans un endroit privé et je te le répéterai, » le supplia Hermione.

« MAMAN ! » cria une petite fille.

« Par ici Alice, » cria Hermione en retour regardant autour de son nouveau mari pour trouver sa petite fille.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et répéta,

« Draco, est ce que ça va ? »

« NON ! » hurla t-il.

La salle de bal dans son intégralité s'arrêta à son cri.

Draco ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait encore sa main levée et qu'il continuait à s'éloigner de sa nouvelle épouse jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la large table principale à l'avant de la salle de bal.

Les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer, les serveurs arrêtèrent de passer entre les invités, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

« MAMAN ! » cria t-on à nouveau.

« ALICE ! » cria en retour sa mère. « Draco, » murmura t-elle à son nouvel époux, « s'il te plait, allons quelque part pour parler de tout ceci. »

Elle n'aurait pas du lui dire de cette façon. Elle pensait qu'il serait heureux, joyeux, excité. Pourquoi est ce qu'il agissait ainsi ?

Lucius trouva sa petite fille se faufilant dans la foule. Il prit Alice dans ses bras, avança jusqu'à son propre fils, attrapa son fils avec son autre main et l'entraîna vers la double porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il le poussa vers la sortie.

Il se précipité à nouveau dans la salle, donna Alice à Narcissa et prit la main de Hermione.

« Allez lui dire encore une fois. Il est juste sous le choc, » ordonna Lucius.

Avant de la pousser elle aussi à l'extérieur, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda,

« D'abord, êtes vous sûre ? »

Il lui demanda ceci dans un murmure pressé afin que personne dans la foule ne puisse l'entendre.

Hermione acquiesça.

Lucius Malfoy fit alors quelque chose qu'il avait rarement fait. Il sourit, attira Hermione contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, il la poussa littéralement hors de la pièce et, à l'aide de sa baguette, il ferma hermétiquement les portes.

Il se tourna vers les invités et dit,

« L'heureux couple se dirige vers sa lune de miel plus tôt que prévu et ils souhaitaient tous vous remercier pour être venu à leur mariage. Vous pouvez tous rester encore et profiter un peu plus de la nourriture et des boissons, mais si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Alice est fatiguée, et ma femme et moi allons la conduire au lit avant de nous retirer à notre tour. Bonne nuit. »

« Qu'est ce que Lucius vient de dire ? » demanda Ron. « Et qui diable est sa femme ? »

Dehors, dans le patio, Draco se pencha contre le petit muret qui faisait face au côté est de la propriété. Il tournait le dos à Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu ne m'as réellement pas entendu là dedans ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je t'ai entendu, » dit-il, ne se retournant toujours pas.

« Oh, » murmura t-elle.

C'est ce dont elle avait peur. Il ne se réjouissait pas de la nouvelle. Est-ce qu'il aurait réagi ainsi si elle lui avait dit pour Alice en ce temps là ? Non, ça aurait été encore pire, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, au maintenant, ils étaient mariés.

« Je suis confuse, » dit-elle, et un peu énervé mais ça elle ne lui dirait pas maintenant. « Tu viens juste de dire que la famille était importante pour toi et maintenant tu es en colère parce que je suis enceinte. Bien, sois en colère. Agis comme un enfant. Comporte toi comme un connard égoïste. Tu es un bâtard, immature, égoïste, Draco Malfoy et je ne resterais pas marié à quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner mais fut, étonnamment rapidement, ramenée en arrière quand il se précipita vers elle et lui prit le coude pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Bon dieu Granger, donne moi une minute ! Je veux dire, en l'espace de deux mois, je me suis fiancé, je suis devenu père, je me suis marié et maintenant, je suis père à nouveau donc oui, cette nouvelle est un peu surprenante ! D'une façon agréable mais surprenante quand même ! »

Elle respirait difficilement mais vit qu'il était en train de sourire.

« C'est ainsi que tu réagis quand tu es surpris ou choqué ? » demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien oui, je suppose. Je ne sui spas souvent choqué, donc je ne sais pas si j'ai une façon spéciale de réagir, mais je suppose que c'est ça, » répondit-il.

Elle retira son bras de sa main, se rapprocha de lui et entoura son cou de ses deux bras.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la fit tournoyer.

« Alors, tu es heureux ? » demanda t-elle. « J'avais si peur de te le dire. Je sais que c'est rapide. Tu dois avoir des spermatozoïdes très efficaces. »

Il sourit.

« Eh bien merci pour le compliment, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, » plaisanta t-il. « Tu dois être incroyablement fertile aussi, parce que nous n'avons l'amour que quelques fois depuis que nous sommes là, à mon plus grand regret. »

« Et presque à chaque fois dehors, » dit-elle en plaisantant.

« Comme maintenant, » répliqua t-il.

Il l'attira vers lui et seuls le sentiment, le toucher, la sensation, la pensée de son corps contre le sien, lui fit perdre la tête et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur son visage, ses cheveux, ses joues et son cou, même sur ses épaules et entre ses seins. Entre chaque baiser, il lui murmurait des mots d'amours. 'Je t'aime' et 'Tu es mienne', et même 'Merci, merci, merci'.

Il stoppa ses baisers, prit son visage dans ses mains, jeta un nouveau regard à la femme qui était maintenant son épouse et dit,

« Un bébé. »

Il enleva ses mains de ses joues et les replaça autour de sa taille pour la soulever du sol.

Il la leva si haut qu'il du lui aussi lever la tête pour la regarder tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur lui.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec toute l'envie et la passion qu'elle gardait en elle depuis longtemps. Elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à rire alors qu'à son tour, elle posait de doux baisers sur son visage et ses cheveux.

« Un bébé, » répéta t-elle finalement.

Seules quelques étoiles éclairaient le ciel noir et la pluie, qui s'était fait attendre toute la journée, commença finalement à tomber. Des gouttes de pluie, fraîches et douces, ne pouvaient mettre un terme à leur passion.

Au lieu de cela, la pluie se mélangea à leur passion, se mêla à leur désir, et il la fit à nouveau tournoyer tout en criant de joie.

Il descendit quelques marches puis la reposa à terre, ôta sa veste, la mit à même le sol et dit,

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire en si peu de temps. »

« Tu veux dire consommer notre mariage dehors, dans un patio dallé avec seulement ta veste pour nous poser et la pluie qui tombe ? » demanda t-elle.

Il sembla pensif un moment puis dit,

« Eh bien….oui. »

« Je vérifiais juste, » dit-elle en riant.

A l'aide de sa baguette, qui se trouvait dans une poche cachée de sa robe, elle jeta un sort d'amortissement à la veste et un sort de bouclier autour du patio.

« Juste au cas où, » dit-elle.

Il caressa d'un doigt son épaule nue, le faisant lentement glisser sur son buste, jusqu'à son cou, autour de son autre épaule, jusqu'aux petits boutons qui fermaient sa robe. Il se mit derrière elle, appuya son menton sur son épaule et dit,

« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à cette robe ? »

« Tu n'abîmeras pas ma robe de mariée, » contra t-elle.

« Merde, » dit-il.

Il avait lui aussi sa baguette, alors il fit un mouvement avec, et sa robe tomba totalement à ses pieds.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, ses mains cachant sa poitrine, et dit,

« Ca, c'était impressionnant. »

« Pas vraiment, » admit-il. « J'ai fait disparaître tous les boutons. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux sur sa robe au sol, vit qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre bouton, et avant qu'elle puisse râler, il la fit se baisser sur sa veste, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux face à face, sur leurs genoux.

Il plaça une main sur son épaule, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis dit,

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons conçu un autre enfant. »

Sans préambule, ils lui retirèrent le haut de son costume, sa chemise, sa cravate, puis ses chaussures et enfin, celles de Hermione. Pour le moment, il garda son pantalon.

Il la fit se coucher sur le dos et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ainsi que sur la poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était terriblement belle et encore trop bien pour lui, mais c'était trop tard car maintenant, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

Il mordilla légèrement sa peau, là où son cou rencontrait son épaule, et elle soupira.

C'était un soupir de plaisir.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, il lécha sa lèvre supérieure et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Leurs lèvres s'affrontaient pour dominer et il décida d'abandonner et de la laisser gagner pour cette fois, alors il se détendit et la laissa l'embrasser un moment. Il se mit sur le dos et la laissa s'appuyer contre son torse.

Elle descendait et remontait ses mains le long de son corps, embrasant un peu plus son corps à chaque moment.

Il bougea de façon à reprendre le contrôle, il appuya le bas de son corps contre le sien, sa cuisse entre ses jambes, cette pression envoyant des vagues d'envie dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle saisit son épaule, le suppliant de continuer.

Il se rassit et elle se mit à genoux. Il plaça une main sur l'un de ses seins et commença à le caresser nonchalamment, se concentrant sur son mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tendu de plaisir. Il mit son autre main sur son autre sein, puis se pencha pour prendre le mamelon dans sa bouche. Elle arqua le dos, plaçant ses mains contre son cou, appuyant sur sa tête pour l'exhorter à continuer.

Elle ne parvint pas à rester sur ses genoux et tomba maladroitement sur le sol, alors il se pencha au dessus d'elle.

Il resta fixé sur ses seins, les embrassant, les léchant, les caressant. Il était si tendre avec elle et elle, elle était folle de désir, à tel point que son corps frissonnait au moindre de ses contacts.

Il embrassa son ventre et se glissa entre ses jambes. Il en attrapa une et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il embrassa sa jambe tout le long, jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse.

Il prit ensuite son autre jambe et commença à embrasser son pied, puis son genou jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Il replaça ses deux jambes sur ce qui servait de couverture et fit pénétrer un de ses doigts tout en l'embrassant, jouant habilement avec elle de telle façon à ce qu'elle prenne du plaisir.

Elle respirait fort, réprimant un cri.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et défit son pantalon. Il ne le retira pas totalement car il n'avait pas le temps. Il le baissa jusqu'à ses hanches et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se laisser aller trop tôt. Il était déterminé à faire durer, à faire ça bien, que ce soit digne d'elle. Il était déterminé à lui faire l'amour bien qu'ils soient dehors, la nuit de leur mariage, sous un ciel noir et nuageux, de grosses gouttes tombant autour d'eux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et, comme ils s'embrassaient, elle atteignait peu à peu l'orgasme. Il attendit, puis se mit sur le dos et la positionna au dessus de lui. Il pouvait tenir encore un peu mais plus très longtemps.

Avec une totale impudeur, Hermione Granger, maintenant connu sous le nom de Malfoy, prit le relais, comme elle l'avait fait ce soir là sur la table de billard. Elle se pencha en arrière, les bras derrière elle, sur les cuisses de Draco. Elle était presque hors de contrôle.

Il se releva sur ses bras jusqu'à être assis afin de pouvoir la regarder. Il posa ses bras derrière lui, frémissant. Il la regardait maintenant, il regardait ce qu'avait entrainé leur passion débridée, les cuisses de Hermione qui tremblaient, son corps prit de spasmes, et il réalisa qu'il n'allait vraiment plus tenir.

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol et cria quelque chose de totalement incohérent. Elle s'effondra sur son corps et se mit à sangloter. Il mit son bras autour d'elle. Ses jambes étaient encore enroulées autour de sa taille, sa poitrine s'appuyait contre son torse.

Il fit glisser ses doigts de haut en bas, le long de son dos et il su qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais là c'était différent et il le savait. Sa nouvelle épouse était submergée par l'émotion mais aussi le désir, donc il pensa qu'il valait mieux la laisser pleurer.

Il roula sur le côté, la forçant à faire de même du sien. Il lui prit la main, enleva les cheveux de devant son visage et embrassa chaque larmes et gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues. La pluie, mêlée à ses larmes, semblait renforcer leur amour bien mieux que n'importe quel vœu de mariage.

Il remonta son pantalon, la couvrit de sa robe et continua à la serrer fermement dans ses bras. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, mais les mots semblaient déplacés. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots de toute façon. Les mots ne voulaient rien dire dans de telles situations.

Il brisa finalement le silence quand il dit,

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais, est ce que l'on peut avoir un garçon cette fois ? »

Elle roula des yeux et répondit,

« Comme tu veux, Draco. »

**Et voila ! Bon, moi je ne sais pas vous, mais je le trouve trop chou ce chapitre, je crois bien que c'est l'un de mes préférés ! =))  
****J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi, un petit review pour me faire part de vos impressions peut-être ? ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	38. Chapter 38

**C'est ! =) **

**O stupeur ! O bonheur ! O joie ! Je suis enfin de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, cela va de soit ! =))**

**Oui, je sais je sais, j'ai mit trois plombes, le dernier chapitre date de deux mois mais j'ai THE excuse qui tue tout, et elle tient en un seul mot : médecine. Non, mais je vous jure, c'est pas une fac, c'est carrément l'abattoir ! **

**Bref, je suis enfin en va-can-ces ! Et comme je suis gentille (et surtout parce que j'ai décidé de mon premier soir de libre pour être tranquille chez moi !), je vous traduis un chapitre !  
****Non, stop, arrêtez les applaudissements ça me gène… =D**

**Ok, j'arrête mes bêtises ! **

**Bon, je tiens aussi a vous remercier pour tous vos reviews fort sympathiques, tous autant les uns que les autres ! Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui ont des comptes, si ce n'est pas le cas, désolé, mais les retrouver deux mois après, c'est ardu ! La réponse pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte arrive à la fin de mon bla-bla comme d'habitude ! =)**

**Bref, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir vos reviews, mais aussi ceux qui l'ont mit en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ! Continuez comme ça les gens, vous me faites rêver ! -)**

**Autre sujet, j'écris sur Harry Potter donc je me dois de parler du dernier film ! Et je dois dire qu'il ! Si si, autant que ça, promis ! =)  
****Non, mais sérieusement, c'est vraiment le meilleur des HP ! D'habitude je n'aime pas, car je trouve qu'ils ne coupent pas les bons passages, mais celui là, je l'ai trouvé parfait sincèrement ! Non, en fait, pour être parfaitement honnête, un truc m'a gêné : d'où Pettigrew il meurt pas ? =D**

**Bon, j'arrête là mes bêtises, et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre qui suit, mais juste avant ça…**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pour Elle : **

**Merci merci ! =) Ton review me ravit ! Tant mieux que tu sois addict à l'histoire, comme ça je sais que j'aurais au moins toujours une lectrice ! ^^  
****Tu me disais attendre la suite avec impatience, moi j'ai mit deux mois…. C'était plutôt rapide, non ? Je te rassure moi c'est passé hyper vite ! )  
****Bref, je crois que je dois répondre à un de tes mails encore non ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera fait ! Je le retrouve et je te réponds ! Enfin pas ce soir, mais on va dire avant dimanche ! Mdr  
****A bientôt !**

**Pour Flylie :**

**J'ai particulièrement aimé que tu me replaces dans le contexte, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Mdr  
****C'est vrai que Hermione n'a pas très bien choisis son moment, mais j'ai trouvé aussi ça très drôle ! Surtout quand Draco est en beug total ! :-)  
****Je n'ai pas été très gentille et je t'ai fait attendre deux mois pour la suite, mais pendant un mois tu auras le droit à des chapitres régulièrement, réjouis toi ! =))  
****Moi en tout cas, j'ai particulièrement aimé ton long roman, et si par le plus grand des hasards, tu en refais un, je ne me plaindrais pas ! ^^  
****Bisous**

**Pour Heartsun :**

**Merci merci merci, j'aime quand on fait des compliments sur mes traductions ! =) Ben oui, c'est bien joli de me dire que l'histoire est sympa, mais je ne fais que la traduire alors félicitez moi ! Mdr  
****Je passe entre 2h30 et 3h sur chaque chapitre, parfois plus ! En fait, ça dépend de mon état de motivation du moment, et surtout si de mon état de fatigue ! ^^ Mais généralement, je fais d'autres choses en même temps, du coup ça prend du temps !  
****J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant en tout cas, je ne voudrais pas déplaire à une lectrice aussi fan ! :-)  
****A bientôt !**

**Pour Callysto :**

**Ils ont galéré à se mettre ensemble et maintenant ils font tout en même temps : mariage ET bébé ! Mdr  
****La suite tant attendue est là, alors profites en ! :)  
****Quand à ta question pour mes études, j'éviterais d'y répondre, je viens de passer ma journée à me geler au parc des expositions tout ça pour un concours où je me suis sûrement plantée…. YOUPI ! Mdr  
****A bientôt !**

**Bien, je ne crois avoir rien oublier… Ah si : les gens, je vous aime ! mdr Vos reviews m'ont énormément motiver (je sais je radote, mais ils m'ont vraiment plu !), donc pour la peine, un chapitre gratuit sans même avoir besoin de laisser un quelconque review ! :) **

**Have fun !**

**Chapitre 38 :**** Le moment où Hermione va….. AHHHH !**

_« Une partie du monde ne peut pas comprendre les plaisirs __**(NDA : et les souffrances)**__ de l'autre moitié, » Jane Austen_

_« Je ne saurais jamais de quoi ma femme souffre. Par exemple, elle a beaucoup souffert de grandir comme une Née-moldue, elle a beaucoup souffert d'être la meilleure amie d'un crétin avec une cicatrice sur le front, elle souffre beaucoup d'être marié avec moi, et maintenant, elle souffre beaucoup en donnant naissance à notre enfant. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est AIE ! » Draco Malfoy_

_« AHHHHHHHHHH ! Je veux une péridurale, et je m'en fiche que je sois dans un hôpital sorcier, soit vous faites partir cette douleur soit mon mari n'a plus de couilles ! » Hermione Granger_

_« A nouveau, je dis AIE ! Amener lui ce foutu médicament ! » Draco Malfoy_

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui prend autant de temps ? » demanda Lucius à sa femme. « Je ne me rappelle pas que tu es mit autant de temps pour mettre au monde Draco. »

« Comment pourrais tu le savoir ? Tu ne t'es pas montré avant qu'il ne soit né, » cracha t-elle.

Il la regarda avant de détourner la tête. Alice pénétra dans la salle d'attente accompagnée de Ron Weasley et James Potter et demanda,

« Où est mon papa maintenant ? »

« Il est avec ta mère pour Merlin sait quelle raison, » déclara son grand-père Malfoy.

« Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe grand-père ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Ai-je l'air d'en avoir envie ? » répliqua t-il.

« Ecoutez Malfoy, » aboya Harry, « je sais que nous sommes tous au bord des nerfs parce que cela fait quatorze heures maintenant, et je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais ne vous en prenez pas à Alice ! »

« Pourquoi donc êtes vous ici de toute façon ? » demanda Lucius à Harry Potter.

« Parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, » dit-il tout en se levant.

« Je voulais dire en général, c'est-à-dire, pourquoi êtes vous vivant ? » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Ecoutez messieurs, » dit la mère de Hermione, « je veux que tout le monde se taise. Harry, soyez respectueux avec vos aînés. Lucius, prenez ce fichu bonbon à la menthe. Alice, toi et James allez avec grand-père Bob, il vous emmènera faire une autre ballade. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils, souffla, et dit,

« Maintenant nous savons de qui Hermione tient son autoritarisme. »

Alice se dirigea vers son grand-père Malfoy, commença à lui tendre un bonbon à la menthe tirée d'un sac qu'elle tenait dans sa main, mais décida ensuite que, puisqu'il s'était énervé contre elle, il n'en méritait pas un nouveau, alors elle lui tendit celui qu'elle avait déjà en bouche. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rire, de même que Harry.

Lucius regarda dégoûté le délicieux bonbon qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis il dit,

« Je te remercie Alice. »

Elle ricana puisque tout le monde commençait à rire (elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi), mais elle riait quand même avec eux. Elle dit,

« Ta main sera aussi collante que la mienne maintenant grand-père. Papa déteste ça. Et toi ? »

« Pas du tout ! » cria t-il pratiquement. « Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus qu'avoir les mains collantes ! »

Il mit ce qu'il restait du bonbon dans sa bouche et sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer sa main.

Ses sarcasmes ne touchèrent pas Alice qui se retourna, prit la main de James dans l'une des siennes (il se fichait des mains collantes lui), et suivit Bob hors de la petite salle d'attente.

La mère de Hermione se tourna vers son ex-mari et lui dit,

« Va savoir ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Ca fait trop longtemps que Draco est venu nous voir pour la dernière fois. Il se passe quelque chose de mal. Je le sens au plus profond de moi-même. »

« Je vais voir, » se proposa Harry.

Il sortit de la salle d'attente et passa dans le long couloir. Il était très inquiet. Vers 22h30 la nuit dernière, Draco lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire que Hermione avait commencé le travail, un mois avant terme. Harry était allé directement à Whitehall, la résidence principale du jeune Malfoy depuis que Narcissa était retournée au Manoir avec Lucius. Il avait emmené Alice chez lui, puis était retourné les trouver à St Mangouste, après avoir fait transplané la mère de Hermione, son père et son beau-père là bas.

Ca faisait environ quatorze. Il était maintenant midi, Ginny avait emmené James et Alice avec elle à l'hôpital, laissant Albus et Lily avec sa famille, trop inquiète et ne pouvant rester à l'écart. Ils étaient tous inquiets, et le manque de nouvelles les inquiétait dix fois plus.

Une heure auparavant, Draco était sorti avec un guérisseur pour dire que Hermione était toujours en train d'accoucher, et qu'elle allait bien mais qu'il y avait quelques complications. C'était les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient eues.

Harry continua de marcher le long du couloir, ses chaussures claquant contre les vieilles dalles vertes. Il s'arrêta devant un bureau et demanda à une jeune sorcière si elle avait des nouvelles de Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

La femme sourit, ayant reconnu Harry, et lui dit qu'elle revenait. Harry décida qu'il lui laissait dix minutes et que si elle ne revenait pas avec des nouvelles à la fin de ce délai, il irait lui-même en chercher.

« Potter, hé Potter, » siffla Draco.

Harry leva la tête.

« Malfoy ? »

Harry s'approcha de Draco. Il tourna les yeux vers les portes battantes.

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui se passe là dedans ? Vous êtes là bas depuis toujours ! »

« Je sais, je sais, elle a encore un long travail devant elle, enfin façon de parler, » dit Draco. « Diable, je ne comprends rien de ces expressions moldus archaïques, et au point où j'en suis, je m'en fiche. Je suis mort de fatigue et ma femme est en train d'agoniser, et elle dit qu'elle ne me laissera plus jamais l'approcher avec mon pénis, et franchement, je ne préférerais pas que ce soit le cas. »

« Qu'est ce que les guérisseurs disent ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment dit grand-chose, je veux dire, ils ne se soucient pas que je l'approche à nouveau ou non avec mon pénis, » continua Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis poussa Draco par l'épaule et dit,

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Qu'est ce que les guérisseurs disent à propos de Hermione ? Pourquoi est ce si long ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et retourna vers les portes battantes et passa dans une autre petite salle d'attente. Harry le suivit. Draco dit,

« Je ne sais pas. Ils viennent juste de me faire partir et m'ont dit d'attendre ici. Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Je sais que nous ne l'avons dit à personne, mais c'est un garçon, Potter. Mon fils. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est bien, continu comme ça, Alice et Hermione ne pourront plus se liguer contre toi. »

« Diable, elles continueront, elles se ligueront toutes deux contre moi. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Tu sais de quoi j'ai réellement peur, Potter ? » demanda Draco.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi vulnérable. Il demanda,

« De quoi Malfoy ? »

« Que faire si mes enfants sont à Gryffondor un jour ? Je veux dire, comment as-tu géré cette honte ? »

Harry eut envie de frapper l'homme devant lui, mais il pouvait voir qu'il manquait de sommeil, et qu'il était sérieusement inquiet, donc Harry dit,

« J'ai su passer au dessus d'une certaine façon. »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de vie pour mes enfants, je veux dire, c'était bien pour toi, de grandir sous un placard, et Weasley, de grandir dans une famille de milles personnes avec une seule salle de bain, et Hermione, de grandir comme une sang-de-bourbe, mais mes enfants méritent mieux. Penses tu que je peux donner de l'argent au Choixpeau pour qu'il les mette à Serpentard ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna,

« Donnez moi la force. »

Draco continua,

« Je veux dire, mes enfants seront des Malfoy, et je veux quelque chose de plus pour eux, je peux te dire que Weasley est particulièrement laid dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, tu le sais ? »

« Malfoy, as-tu bu ? » s'écria Harry. « Tu t'inquiètes pour les mauvaises choses, espèce d'idiot. Inquiètes toi de savoir si oui ou non ils vont grandir en bonne santé, être fort, heureux, et à l'abri de la douleur et du danger. »

« MERCI POTTER ! » hurla Draco. « Je pensais que je devais seulement me soucier des maisons de Poudlard et de rouge et d'or jurant avec des cheveux roux ! Maintenant, je dois m'inquiétais de tout ceci, espèce de connard ! »

Harry se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Draco était tellement stupide parfois. Draco se mit lui aussi à rire. Il s'assit sur un vieux canapé en cuir jaune, joignant ses mains entre ses jambes, baissant la tête, il dit,

« J'ai peur que ma femme meurt. Elle semble si mal. Elle était si fatiguée. »

Il parlait si bas que Harry avait du mal à l'entendre mais soudain, Harry su que toute l'histoire du 'Draco stupide' était seulement un faux semblant. Il s'assit à côté de Draco.

Draco continua,

« Et je fais quoi si elle meurt et me laisse seul pour élever Alice et le bébé ? Et si le bébé meurt ? Comment pourrais je la consoler si elle perd le bébé ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? Pourquoi est ce que cela prend autant de temps ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour Alice. Tu étais là quand elle a eu Alice, non ? Ca a été un jeu d'enfant n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à l'autre homme, mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit car, près de la porte se trouvait Lucius qui dit,

« Potter, allez trouver ma petite-fille. Je veux que vous la rameniez ici, en fait, ramenez tout le monde ici. »

Harry se leva, hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco seul avec son père.

« Fils ? »

Lucius s'assit près de son fils sur le canapé. Il posa une main sur son dos.

« Fils ? » répéta t-il.

« Pas maintenant, père, » supplia Draco. « Reste juste là près de moi, ne me fait pas la morale. Ne me dis pas de me reprendre et d'être un homme. Ne me dis pas de ne pas avoir peur. Ne me dis pas d'agir comme un Malfoy. J'ai peur, et si je veux montrer que je suis effrayé, je le ferai. »

« C'est effectivement ce que je voulais dire, » dit-il en soupirant.

Il tapota à nouveau le dos de son fils et laissa sa main dessus.

Bientôt, tout le monde se joignit à Draco dans cette deuxième salle d'attente. Alice fut la dernière à rentrer, en même temps que Harry et James.

Harry portait les deux enfants. Il les plaça sur le sol quand il entra. Alice pouvait voir combien tous les adultes semblaient inquiets. Elle s'approcha de son père et lui dit,

« Papa, où est maman ? »

« Elle est toujours en train d'avoir le bébé, » dit Draco, prenant sa fille dans ses bras, et la mettant sur ses genoux.

« Ca prend beaucoup de temps à venir, » se plaignit Alice. « Papa, veux tu parler de ce qu'on prévoit pour mon cinquième anniversaire ? Tu penseras à autre chose que maman. »

Draco la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu es un vrai petit adulte parfois, » dit-il la tête dans ses cheveux.

Il l'embrassa et ajouta,

« Mais non, je ne veux pas parler de ton anniversaire maintenant, ma chérie. On est en décembre, et ton anniversaire est en mars donc nous avons encore le temps de tout prévoir. Tout de suite, je veux juste me concentrer sur l'anniversaire du bébé. »

« Et c'est quand l'anniversaire du bébé ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'espère que ce sera aujourd'hui, » répondit Draco.

« Pourquoi devrait il avoir son anniversaire avant le mien ? » demanda t-elle.

Lucius dit,

« Déjà de la rivalité fraternelle alors que le bébé n'est pas né. C'est pourquoi nous avons vu qu'un seul enfant. »

« Nous n'en avons eu seulement un, parce que nous ne pouvions plus en avoir, » dit tristement le père de Hermione.

« C'était aussi notre raison, » dit Narcissa tout en mettant sa main sur son bras.

Elle regarda Lucius et lui sourit. Il lui retourna son sourire.

« Et si nous ne pouvons plus en avoir ? » demanda Draco.

« Alors vous allez devoir être heureux avec ce que vous avez, » dit Alice, glissant de ses genoux et se dirigeant vers Ron.

Tous les enfants sourirent ou hochèrent la tête face à sa sagesse.

Ron tenait le livre d'Alice et son dragon pour elle. Elle tendit les bras, il lui donna d'abord son dragon, puis le livre, et finalement, il partit avec elle et s'assit dans un coin.

James s'approcha et se glissa aussi sur les genoux de son oncle, et Ron commença à leur lire. Après quelques instants, Harry dit,

« Gin, ramène les enfants à la maison. »

« Ils vont bien, » dit Ron, stoppant sa lecture.

Il recommença à lire au même moment où un guérisseur pénétra dans la salle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la femme.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Draco se leva.

« Votre femme était réellement très fatiguée, et nous avons du sortir le bébé magiquement. C'est l'équivalence magique d'une césarienne, mais elle va bien, de même que votre fils. Souhaitez vous le voir ? »

« Un fils, » dit Lucius fièrement, se levant pour se mettre à côté de Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lucius sourit à nouveau et dit,

« Oui très bonne, très très bonne, nous allons enfin avoir notre petit Scorpius après tout. C'est ainsi que nous aurions nommé un second fils, si nous en avions eu un, Scorpius Antarès Malfoy. »

« Scorpius ? » demanda Alice de là où elle se trouvait avec un regard dégoûté sur le visage.

L'expression sur son visage relayait ce que tout le monde pensait. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et dit,

« Scorpion est le nom d'une constellation et Antarès est une étoile rouge vif de cette constellation, Oncle Ron. Est-ce quelqu'un a déjà entendu un nom pareil ? Au moins, mon nom est tiré d'un livre. »

Ron secoua la tête face à tout ce qu'elle savait, puis dit finalement,

« Nous allons devons l'appeler Sam pour faire court. »

**Je sais je sais, vous vous attendiez peut être à autre chose, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! =)  
****J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu, et on se retrouve vite pour le suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everybody ! =)**

**Bon j'avais promis un rythme plus rapide je sais, et en réalité je comptais poster ce chapitre hier, mais je dois avouer que je me remettais toujours de ma soirée de vendredi soir ! ^^  
****Bon, en tout cas, le chapitre précédent vous a bien plu à ce que je vois mais réjouissez vous, car celui qui suit est encore mieux ! Parole de scout (ok je l'ai jamais été) ! xD**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos gentils reviews, même si le précédent chapitre était 'gratuit', et j'espère en avoir encore plus pour ce chapitre ! Eh oui, deux mois n'ont pas effacé mon amour des reviews ! Mdr**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pour Elle :**

**Avant tu vérifiais tous les jours pour rien, mais maintenant tu en auras quand tu regarderas, happy ? -)  
****Et même si tu dis ça en plaisantant, je bosse quand même pendant mes vacances… YOUPI ! xD**

**Je suis ravie d'être ta traductrice préférée, enfin la question se pose quand même de savoir si tu en as d'autres ? Mdr Et tu remarqueras que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre deux mois pour la suite des aventures de nos persos préférés ! =)  
****Bisous**

**Pour Selena :**

**Je dois avouer que moi aussi je m'aime, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que toi aussi ! ^^**

**Oui en effet, le mode traducteur ça marche pas ! Mdr Tu as peut-être eu à attendre un peu pour la lire mais au moins, là c'est en bon français ! xD  
****Je te souhaite donc de bien profiter de la suite de la traduction ! **

**Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Pour Callysto :**

**Ecoute, je suis vraiment navrée que tu sois lassée de ma traduction qui semble trop bonne pour toi ! :) Pourtant avec toutes mes fautes du au fait que je ne relis rien, je pensais que ça irait, que la perfection serait atténuée quoi ! ^^**

**En effet, tu vas bien rigoler avec ce chapitre, par contre je m'excuse à l'avance de ma traduction qui sera peut-être un tout petit peu trop bien ! J'espère juste que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur ! =D**

**A bientôt !**

**Chapitre 39 :**

_« Ils sont bien à plaindre ceux à qui l'amour de la nature ne leur a pas été donné dès leur naissance, » Jane Austen_

_« J'aime tout ce qu'il y a dans ma maison, mais ce que je préfère, c'est les paysages tout autour. Quelle vue…. Les arbres, les collines, les fleurs, les arbres, le ciel et même l'air que je respire. Cet endroit est comme une partie de moi et je l'aimerais toute ma vie. C'est la seule maison que je n'ai jamais connu et que je ne connaitrais jamais, » Alice Marie Malfoy_

_« J'aime Whitehall, bien plus que je n'aime ma propre maison, mais ça peut être parce qu'Alice y est, » James Potter_

* * *

Assise sur le bord, surplombant la falaise avec sa maison, Whitehall, juste en dessous, Alice Malfoy ramena ses jambes sous son menton et soupira. On était le 31 mars, et tout le monde était venu en haut de la colline pour un pique-nique pour son anniversaire, bien que ça ne semblait pas être réellement son anniversaire.

A cause d'une chose, son petit frère faisait tellement de bruit qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à penser. Il retenait l'attention de tout le monde, comme d'habitude, et ça l'énervait, et oui, elle était jalouse. Mami, grand-père Bob, et papi rigolaient à chaque minuscule chose que son petit frère pouvait faire. Avant, ils faisaient ça avec elle.

Le meilleure ami de sa mère, Oncle Harry, tentait de rassembler tout le monde afin de jouer au Quidditch, mais Alice ne pouvait pas monter sur un balai, alors comment cela pouvait il être amusant pour elle ? C'était son anniversaire donc ils devraient jouer à un jeu auquel elle pouvait jouer.

Oncle Ron, celui qui amusait toujours les enfants, restait silencieux aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était enrhumé, alors il tentait d'enseigner au fils d'Harry, Albus, et à son fils Hugo à jouer aux échecs, assis sur un large rocher.

Grand-père et grand-mère Malfoy régalaient tout le monde avec leurs souvenirs de leur récent voyage en Chine.

Maman était en train de lire, comme si c'était à faire le jour de son anniversaire, et papa était bien entendu en train d'essayer de faire taire Scorpius (aussi connu sous le nom de Sam, excepté pour les grands-parents Malfoy).

Maintenant, Sam faisait pleurer Lily Potter. Oh, c'était un vrai enfant pourri gâté !

Par conséquent, personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à Alice alors que c'était son anniversaire ! Tout le monde s'en fichait ! Elle aurait pu disparaître que personne ne le remarquerait. Elle regarda tout le monde, le vent violent de mars s'engouffrant dans ses longues boucles blondes, et elle fixa tout le monde pendant cinq minutes sans que personne ne se tourne vers elle. Donc, elle choisit de partir faire un tour, et d'y aller seule.

Elle décida de prendre le chemin que son père avait toujours prit quand il était jeune. C'était un chemin qui serpentait le long de la côte rocheuse. C'était dangereux, glissant, et très haut. En réalité, Alice Malfoy avait le vertige, tout comme sa mère, mais elle voulait aller au-delà de sa peur. C'était son anniversaire, et bien que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper, alors elle pouvait au moins faire ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

Elle se dirigea vers le début du chemin et commença à descendre.

L'une des personnes se trouvant sur la colline la regarda partir. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Que pensait-elle donc faire ? Elle partait seule, descendant un long chemin rocheux et périlleux alors qu'elle avait le vertige, et il savait pourquoi elle faisait cela.

Elle faisait cela parce que c'était une enfant pourrie gâté parfois, même si elle affectionnait à appeler son petit frère ainsi. Sincèrement, selon lui, son petit frère tenait plus de la terreur.

Elle pensait que personne ne faisait attention à elle le jour de son anniversaire, et il était impossible que personne ne s'incline devant la petite princesse pour son anniversaire. Ou peut-être avait il tort. Peut-être était elle réellement peiné par quelque chose. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule.

Il décida de la suivre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle pouvait tomber. Elle pouvait se blesser. Elle pouvait se sentir seule. Elle pouvait avoir besoin d'un baiser. Elle pouvait être réellement en détresse et dans ce cas là, il aurait de terrible remord d'avoir pensé qu'elle était une enfant pourrie gâté, bien qu'elle agissait en tant que telle.

Il la rattrapa en un rien de temps. Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle s'arrêta sur un rocher qui sortait de la roche. James continua la descente et se mit à côté du rocher, la regardant.

Alice s'assit seule sur le bord de la falaise, surplombant l'océan. Le vent se leva et entraîna ses longues boucles blondes sur son visage. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et les mit sur le côté.

« Habituellement, j'aime les anniversaires, » dit-elle tout à coup, sentant sa présence. « Mais celui-ci me déprime. »

Il monta sur le rocher et s'assit à côté d'elle. Assez près pour la toucher s'il le voulait, ce qu'il fit.

« Pourquoi est ce que cela te déprime t-il ? »

« C'est juste le cas, JP, c'est juste le cas, » dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle l'appelait JP depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Elle faisait ça parce que ça l'agaçait, et elle aimait particulièrement l'embeter.

« C'est une bonne réponse, » répondit-il ironiquement.

Il aimait quand elle l'appelait JP, il agissait comme si ce n'était pas le cas car s'il lui disait, alors elle arrêterait.

« N'es tu pas un peu mélodramatique ? » demanda t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et dit,

« Oh mon dieu, mais JP a apprit un nouveau mot. Impressionne moi une nouvelle fois, JP. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se détourna de lui.

« Que penses tu de, ma douce petite Alice agit comme une douce enfant bien trop gâté ? » demanda t-il. « Oh attends, ce n'est pas un nouveau mot, mais la façon dont tu agis. Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi cet anniversaire te déprime et te rend nostalgique ma douce Alice ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se déplaça et se mit dos à lui. James Potter pouvait être irritant parfois, surtout quand il était condescendant avec elle. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait 'ma douce Alice'. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle détestait ça. Son père avait l'habitude de l'appeler 'douce Alice', sans le 'mon' devant, et là, ça ne la gênait pas. Quand James le disait, c'était comme s'il se l'appropriait ou la marquait comme étant sienne, et parfois, pire encore, comme s'il se moquait d'elle, comme à l'instant.

Elle était déprimée parce qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans. Ok, c'était encore jeune, mais elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant ses grands-parents la tanneraient pour qu'elle se marie.

Elle avait terminé l'école l'année dernière et était maintenant en plein milieu de l'année sabbatique qu'elle avait prise avant d'entamer l'université. Son petit frère, Sam (alias Scorpius), était encore à Poudlard pour sa troisième année, mais il était rentré à la maison pour le week-end. Elle pouvait l'entendre hurler depuis la falaise au dessus d'elle. Il criait encore et toujours. C'était un bon frère, autant que les petits frères puissent l'être, mais il l'irritait au plus haut point.

Elle voulait être seule, mais il la suivait partout. Le crétin à côté d'elle la suivait toujours un peu partout, aussi. Il avait quitté l'université pour le week-end afin de revenir et même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis six mois, il l'agaçait. Ca l'agaçait aussi quand il n'était pas là, ce qui était un réel paradoxe.

Oncle Harry avait annoncé à tout le monde la nuit dernière que James avait une petite amie maintenant. Eh bien, tant mieux pour lui. Qui s'en souciait ? Pas Alice. Il pouvait avoir toutes les petites amies qu'il souhaitait. Il avait toujours été considéré comme le plus beau garçon de l'école, avec ses cheveux noir ondulés, ses yeux chocolat et étant plutôt grand. Toutes les filles l'aimaient, et il avait toujours Alice comme une petite sœur, voire pire, comme un animal de compagnie.

Bien sûr, elle se comportait mal avec lui aussi. Elle avait été souvent considéré comme la plus belle fille de l'école, même si elle aurait plutôt dit intelligente que belle. Elle avait eu de nombreux petits amis mais n'en avait jamais réellement aimé un. Non, il y avait un seul garçon qu'elle avait jamais aimé, et elle l'avait laissé partir, maintenant, il se rapprocher derrière elle.

Elle bougea à nouveau de façon à ce que ses jambes se balancent dans le vide. Elle détestait les hauteurs, et elle avait peur, mais il était trop prés d'elle pour son propre bien.

Quand ils étaient petits, il avait l'habitude de lui répéter, ainsi qu'à tout le monde, qu'un jour il l'épouserait. Ca l'avait toujours fait beaucoup rire. Puis, ils étaient devenus des meilleurs amis, pas comme son père, Harry et sa mère Hermione. Puis, quelque chose a changé. Un grand schisme eu lieu, et Alice ne savait même pas ce que c'était. A Poudlard, James était une année au dessus d'Alice et dans une autre maison, il était à Gryffondor, elle à Serdaigle.

Même s'ils étaient dans la même école, ils se voyaient moins que quand ils étaient jeunes. Il avait ses propres amis. Il était populaire, une star du Quidditch, et beau.

Elle était aussi populaire, et très intelligente, mais elle détestait le Quidditch (elle ne peut toujours pas monter sur un balai), et elle préférait se promener dans les bois que voler au dessus.

Tout alla bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en quatrième année et elle en troisième. C'est à partir de là qu'ils ont commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes, et comme ils grandissaient, ils s'éloignaient et étaient mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Peut être parce que c'était cette année là qu'il avait arrêté de dire à tous qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et que c'est cette année là qu'elle avait commencé à l'aimer.

Il arrêta aussi de dire aux gens qu'un jour il l'épouserait. Il arrêta de se montrer intéressé par elle. Et elle commença à être de plus en plus intéressé par lui, et se mit à rêver de l'épouser un jour sans pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un.

Puis, ils commencèrent à se battre perpétuellement. Ils se faisaient des farces horribles entre eux, et tous dans l'école savait pour leurs blagues, leur combat, et l'animosité qui les liait. Leur relation qui au début reflétait celle que Harry et Hermione avaient à Poudlard, ressemblait plus maintenant à celle qui liait Hermione et Draco quand ils étaient à l'école ensemble.

Une fois, il y a de ça quelques années, à un bal de l'école, elle l'avait même frappé James quand il lui avait dit qu'elle passait pour une idiote en dansant avec un certain garçon. Il l'avait fait pleurer et avait déchiré sa robe, puis elle avait reculé sa main et l'avait giflé aussi fort que possible.

Il soulignait toujours ses erreurs et ses défauts. Elle pensait même que c'était ce qu'il préférait faire. Il lui faisait toujours remarquer ce qu'elle avait mal fait, et l'insultait même d'idiote, de gamine, et elle détestait cela.

Puis, à la veille de sa sortie de Poudlard, il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle fut choquée plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire. Qu'entendait-il par 'encore' ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait un jour réellement aimé, et s'il il l'aimait encore, pourquoi avait-il agit d'une façon si horrible avec elle pendant ces quatre dernières années ? Toujours blessée par ce qu'il lui avait fait toutes ces dernières années, elle lui avait répliqué qu'elle, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Qu'elle idiote elle avait été.

Il avait eu l'air si triste ce jour là. Il lui avait souri et lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, il lui avait dit au revoir.

Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il avait une petite amie.

Et elle, elle vieillissait. Elle avait dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, et vingt ans n'était pas loin, puis arriverait ses vingt-cinq ans, et elle serait obligée de se marier à cause d'un vieux et stupide testament, car si elle ne le faisait pas, elle perdrait Whitehall au profit de son petit frère, et bon sang, ça elle ne pouvait le supporter. Le testament disait que seuls les héritiers mâles pouvaient avoir le Manoir, donc Sam pouvait avoir ça sans problème, mais Whitehall était à elle, à moins qu'elle reste seule.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Whitehall. C'était sa maison, son refuge, son point de chute, son paradis. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ça même si cela signifiait qu'un jour, elle devrait se marier avec quelqu'un seulement par commodité, afin de répondre aux critères du testament.

Elle entendit à nouveau James bouger derrière elle. Il se mit de façon à être assis juste derrière elle, ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes, son torse contre son dos. Il l'entoura de son bras gauche, et plaça sa main comme une protection autour de sa taille.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille,

« Je ne voudrais pas que ma douce Alice tombe et meurt à l'age de dix neuf ans. Ce serait une tragédie. »

Elle grogna et dit,

« Comme si j'allais te manquer. »

« Peut-être, qui sait, » répondit-il.

De sa main droite, il pointa vers le bas de la falaise et dit,

« Regarde moi cette vue, n'est ce pas magnifique ? »

« A couper le souffle, » convenu t-elle. « Ca ne manque jamais de me surprendre. Je ne m'en lasse pas. »

Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, la regarda et dit,

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

Il parlait d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle baissa son menton contre sa poitrine, et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Laisse moi me lever, James. »

« Non, » répondit-il.

« Si, je veux terminer ma promenade. »

« Pas toute seule. Tu déteste être en hauteur, et tu pourrais tomber et te blesser, » dit il.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis une adulte maintenant. »

Elle bougea un peu de façon à le regarder et dit,

« Et comme si tu t'inquiétais réellement que je tombe. »

« Je m'en fiche peut-être, mais je suis sûre que d'autres non. Ton père et ta mère seraient peut-être triste si ton corps s'éclate sur les rochers en dessous, » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle le poussa en arrière, rampa sur lui, se leva, et continua sa descente le long du chemin rocheux jusqu'à un plus petit rocher. Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir réfléchir.

Puis, elle entendit James l'appeler,

« Alice ? »

Il continua de dire son nom, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne retournes pas avec le reste de la famille ? » demanda t-elle. « Je veux juste être seule un petit moment. »

« Pour quelle raison t'apitoies tu sur toi-même ? » demanda t-il.

Du bout de sa chaussure, il envoya au loin un caillou. Le long de sa chute, de petits bruits résonnèrent.

« Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas demandé quelle genre de fête je souhaitais ? Chaque année, ils le font, et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, mais cette année, ils ne m'ont rien demandé, et j'ai eu un simple petit pique-nique en famille. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être mon dernier anniversaire où tout le monde peut se retrouver ! »

Elle se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur ses bras, tout en tournant son visage vers le ciel.

« Je suis une enfant gâté, » réalisa t-elle.

« Non. »

Il n'était pas d'accord, et vint s'asseoir près d'elle à nouveau.

« Tu es simplement une Malfoy. Tu penses que le monde t'appartient. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et frappa son bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Aie, ma douce Alice, ça fait vraiment mal, » dit-il en se frottant le bras. « Mais je l'ai mérité. »

Il tira sur l'une de ses boucles blondes pour la regarder rebondir. Elle le regarda, retira ses cheveux de ses mains, et lui lança un regard noir. Il ajouta,

« La vérité, c'est que tu es une femme bienveillante et généreuse, et je ne changerais rien chez toi. »

Elle détourna son visage du sien alors qu'elle rougissait, mais pour couvrir son embarras, elle dit,

« Bien. »

Il caressa le bras d'Alice de son index. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes, et il faisait froid, ensoleillé mais froid. Sa peau frissonnait au contact de son doigt… A cause du froid ou de sa caresse ?

Il lui demanda,

« Où est ton 'cavalier' ? »

Elle pointa le doigt vers le haut pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait laissé là bas, en haut de la colline. Il retira son pull et le lui tendit.

« C'est toi qui va avoir froid maintenant, » dit-elle.

« Non, j'ai encore deux couches de vêtements, allez, prends le, » offrit-il.

Elle le prit et le porta d'abord à son nez. Son pull avait son odeur. Il se mit à rire et lui demanda,

« Ca pue ? »

« Non, il sent bon, » dit-elle, imperturbable.

Elle l'enfila. Il enleva ses cheveux du col. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son cou, puis il relâcha ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Il enleva ses mains tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui et qu'il plaçait son bras gauche autour d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais comme tu es d'une humeur de chien et que j'ai peur que tu sautes du haut de la falaise vu l'état dépressif dans lequel tu es, » dit-il, caressant son bras de son pouce. « Tes parents ne t'ont rien demandé cette année, parce qu'ils ont organisé une énorme fête surprise pour toi ce soir. Ce sera un bal masqué, une sorte de présentation à la société. »

Elle gémit. Elle s'éloigna de lui, se tourna vers la falaise et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

« Oh non, JP, tu ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, dis moi ce que ça signifie, » demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda et dit,

« Ca signifie que ce que je craignais le plus et en train d'arriver ! Je pensais qu'ils attendraient que j'ai au moins vingt et un ans, mais ils veulent me mettre dès maintenant sur le marché pour me marier ! Tout se résume à ce fichu testament ! Tu as entendu cette histoire des centaines de fois, et comment ton père à tout arrangeait avec le livre de ma Nanny ! Et comment papa et maman se sont mariés, c'était d'abord un mariage de convenance, enfin ils ont essayé de s'en convaincre, pour satisfaire le testament. »

« Oui, je sais tout ça, et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec…. Ah… hahahaha ! »

Il se mit à rire.

« Alice va être vendu aux enchères au plus offrant pour ainsi dire et c'est ce qui t'inquiètes ma douce ? » demanda t-il.

Il balança sa tête en arrière et rit un peu plus fort encore.

« Chérie, c'est réellement une simple fête d'anniversaire surprise et rien de plus, je te le promets. »

Elle se leva. Il leva une main pour la stabiliser et se leva à son tour.

« NON JP ! Je te le dis, ça commence maintenant, je n'ai pas de copain, ou quoi que ce soit, et personne ne voudra m'épouser de toute façon, donc je vais aussi devoir faire un mariage de convenance ou alors je perdrais tout ceci ! »

Elle ouvrit les bras afin de lui montrer de quoi elle parlait.

Il rit à nouveau.

« Ma chère, tu es folle à lier. Tu as seulement dix neuf ans. Je ne crois pas que tu dois te soucier de cela maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier avant tes vingt cinq ans pour hériter, et d'ici là, quelqu'un souhaitera se marier avec toi, peut-être même avant ! »

Elle le poussa et dit,

« Qu'en sais tu ? Personne ne voudra m'épouser, personne ! »

Il se mit à rire pour la troisième fois et cela l'énerva.

« ARRETE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI ! » cria t-elle.

« Alors cesse d'être l'une de ces insipides et ennuyeuses filles qui ne cherchent que la compassion et qui ont toujours cette attitude de 'malheur à moi' ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et je sais que quelqu'un quelque part, un jour, voudra sans aucun doute t'épouser plus qu'il ne veut la vie elle-même ! »

Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

Le temps semblait être arrêté.

Il voulait l'embrasser plus que tout au monde…non, ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'est être cet homme, l'homme qu'elle épousera un jour.

Alice s'était toujours demander ce que ça ferait d'embrasser James. Ils s'étaient embrassés déjà deux fois, mais rien de romantique. Une fois quand ils avaient six et cinq ans, et une quand ils avaient onze et douze ans. Après cela, ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois sur la joue, mais jamais il n'y avait eu un long baiser romantique.

Elle voulait embrasser James Potter plus que tout au monde. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout c'est que James Potter l'épouse un jour.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux.

Puis, son père cria,

« JAMES ! Est-ce que tu es en bas ? »

Il garda le visage d'Alice entre ses mains, laissant s'échapper un souffle puis le maudit à voix basse, avant de crier en retour à son père,

« Oui Alice et moi faisons une promenade. »

« Eh bien, ton grand-père et ta grand-mère viennent d'arriver avec Cassandra alors remonte et viens t'occuper de ta petite amie, » dit Harry.

Alice eu l'impression qu'on venait de la frapper en plein cœur. L'expression de douleur sur son visage reflétait parfaitement ce que James ressentait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, secoua la tête et dit,

« Ce n'est pas grave ma douce Alice. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Monte voir ta petite amie, » dit-elle tristement. « J'agis juste comme une idiote d'enfant gâté. Ca ira. »

Elle porta ses mains à ses poignets et éloigna les mains de James de son visage. Elle reprit alors sa descente.

Il l'appela même si son père continuer de l'appeler lui.

Il la regarda partir. Bien. Elle pouvait partir pour le moment. Il aurait toujours le temps d'agir ce soir.

**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Surpris, non ?  
****On passe du couple Hermione/Draco à celui de James et Alice, et moi je trouve ça trop chou !**

**J'irais plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, don't worry ! :)**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG, je suis réellement désolée ! Entre les soirées, les anniversaires et Noël, je n'ai pas prit le temps de poster de chapitres, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! **

**Bon, je blablate pas dix ans, c'est quand même Noël ! ^^ **

**Je dirais juste merci pour tous les reviews, je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais j'ai eu un problème et je n'ai reçu aucun mail pour les reviews que vous avez posté ! Bref, trop la galère, mais du coup je sais pas si tout le monde a eu une réponse !**

**En tout cas, sachez qu'ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir et que j'adorerais comme cadeau de Noël d'en avoir encore plein d'autres ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

**Réponse pour Elle :**

**Non désolé, les 39 chapitres ne vont pas se renouveler ! ^^ Ca ferait quand même beaucoup, non ? ;)**

**Je suis contente que le changement t'aille quand même, ça aurait dommage sinon de pas profiter de cette fin superbe de l'histoire ! mdr (oui j'essaie quand même d'en rajouter, juste au cas où ^^)**

Ravie de savoir que tu as d'autres traductrices et que je suis quand même ta préférée ! xD Et oui, sans me vanter, il faut avouer que j'ai réellement très très bon goût ! Lol

**En tout cas, merci à toi et à bientôt ! :)**

**Chapitre 40 :**

_« La vie semble n'être qu'une succession de petits détails importants, » Jane Austen_

_« Mon père m'a enseigné que si tu travailles dur, et que tu vois les choses en grand, tu obtiendras toujours ce dont tu auras besoin et tu réussiras ce que tu entreprendras. Je suis content parce que je vais devoir me marier un jour, mais je veux que ce soit avec Alice, » James Potter_

_« Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter, mais je suis trop jeune pour me marier et je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir me marier un jour. (Sauf peut-être avec James Potter.) » Alice Malfoy_

* * *

Marchant vers le bureau de son père, Alice Malfoy ouvrit la porte et dit,

« Toc toc, je peux entrer ? »

Draco leva les yeux de son bureau et inspira longuement.

« Quelle est cette divine vision qui passe ma porte ? Ca ne peut être ma petite fille car cela ressemble à une grande et belle dame. »

Il se leva, fit le tour du bureau et lui prit la main. Il porta la main d'Alice contre son torse et la posa sur son cœur.

Alice sourit et me dit,

« Mes mains ne sont plus collantes non plus, tu as remarqué ? »

« Ah je crois que ça remonte à loin les mains collantes et le nez qui coule, » dit Draco.

Il baisa la main de sa petite fille et la relâcha.

« Ta grand-mère Malfoy t'a choisit une très jolie robe. Blanche, hein ? »

« Presque un peu trop virginal, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit,

« Ca a intérêt à être virginal ! »

Elle rougit.

« Sincèrement, » commença Alice, « elle est très jolie. »

Elle sourit puis tourna sur elle-même.

Elle s'exclama tout en tournant,

« Pipiii ! »

Draco et Alice se mirent à rire.

« J'avais peur que cela ressemble trop à une robe de mariée, » conclu Alice.

« Ah oui, quand James nous a dit que tu étais parti faire une ballade toute seule, il nous a rapportait tes craintes quant au mariage, » dit Draco. « Son père a presque fait une attaque quand il a su qu'il avait gâché la surprise. C'était merveilleux à voir. J'ai toujours su que j'aimerais ce garçon ! »

Alice sourit et dit,

« J'ai agi comme une gamine. Je suis désolée, JP a été contraint de me révéler la surprise, et oui, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce fichu testament ces derniers temps. »

« Je ne suis pas préoccupé de ce testament jusqu'à mes presque trente ans, » dit Draco, tout en faisant le tour pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Oui, mais tu étais complètement fou, » intervint Alice.

« Aucun respect pour son père, » marmonna Draco entre ses dents. « Ce que je veux dire, ma chérie, c'est que je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, je savais que tout s'arrangerait. La seule chose que je n'ai jamais avouer à quiconque, en réalité, j'y ai seulement fait allusion, mais je ne l'ai pas admis d'emblé, c'est que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que cette femme masquée était Hermione Granger, et j'espérais envers et contre tout qu'elle me retrouverait ou que je la retrouverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et si ça avait été un faux espoir et que rien n'avait fonctionné comme tu le souhaitais ? » demanda Alice.

Draco haussa les sourcils et dit,

« J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait, donc je n'avais pas de plan de secours. J'ai su au moment où une petite fille aux mains collantes a touché ma jambe et m'a offert une fleur rose que tout irait pour le mieux. »

Alice le regarda, méfiante.

« Tu n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais à l'époque, » répliqua t-elle.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, ou peut-être que cette bonne vieille Ingrid m'avait envoyé un petit mot de façon à m'informer. »

Il sourit.

Alice tourna légèrement la tête, plissa les yeux et dit,

« Non, tu mens. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ressembles autant à ta mère ? » demanda t-il. « Tu me ressembles physiquement alors pourquoi ne peux tu pas agir comme moi ? Je te le dis, Ingrid McKenzie m'a envoyé un mot me disant que je devais être à cet hôtel, sur ce banc, dans ce parc, ce même jour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et je n'avais aucune idée que cela signifiait que ta mère viendrait à cet hôtel pour venir à cette réception. Pour tout te dire, je ne savais même pas comment réagir au début face à ce mot, même si Ingrid l'avait signé. »

« Puis je voir ce mot ? Enfin si tu l'as toujours, » demanda t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, se dirigea vers une grande armoire dans un coin de la pièce, prit une petite boite sur l'étagère la plus haute, et l'ouvrit avec sa baguette.

Il feuilleta différents morceaux de papiers avant de s'arrêter sur un morceau de papier moldu jauni et le lui tendit.

Alice le lit et dit,

« Etrange. Ca dit seulement de s'asseoir sur le banc, à telle heure, tel jour, et que tous tes rêves deviendront réalité. »

Elle replia le papier et le lui rendit.

« Etrange, » répéta t-elle. « Elle l'a signé, comme tu l'as dit, donc tu devais savoir, enfin je veux dire, tu savais que maman était mariée à son fils Kevin, donc tu devais te douter de qui était Ingrid. »

« Oui, je savais que ta mère avait épousé Kevin McKenzie, et je savais qu'Ingrid était sa mère, mais je ne savais pas que ta mère t'avait eu, » dit Draco. « Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais contacté depuis des années, je te le promets. »

« Oh papa, ça ne fait rien maintenant. »

Elle observa Draco reposer la petite boîte sur l'étagère, puis elle le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Il baissa les yeux sur les petites mains autour de sa taille.

« L'as-tu déjà dit à maman ? »

« Non. »

« Comptes tu le faire un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il honnêtement.

Il se tourna pour faire face à sa fille.

« Douce Alice, ne te préoccupes pas de ce mariage alors que tu as seulement 19 ans. Profites juste d'un magnifique bal d'anniversaire ce soir, puis viendra l'automne, tu iras à l'université, tu t'y amuseras et tu vivras ta vie. Whitehall sera toujours là pour toi, même si je dois jeter un sort à ton petit frère pour être sûr qu'il te permette de vivre toute ta vie ici. »

« Bien que je ne t'en voudrais pas de lui jeter un sort, ce ne serait pas suffisant, » dit-elle. « Ca doit être à moi sans aucune restriction. Je ne me soucies pas du reste de mon héritage, je veux seulement que Whitehall soit à moi. C'est à moi, papa. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je me rappelle être venu ici cet été là, même si j'étais bien jeune, et c'est comme si j'avais enfin une maison. Ca doit être à moi. »

Draco comprit.

« Alors tu dois te marier avant tes 25 ans. Epouses James Potter un jour. Je ne peux pas croire que je dises ça parce que…, » il s'arrêta. « Désolé, j'ai failli être malade, parce que je sais que c'est le fils de Harry, mais ce garçon affirme depuis qu'il a cinq ans qu'il veut t'épouser. Là, le problème est résolu. Assure toi juste que le nom de ton premier fils soit Draco. Ca rendra Scorpius fou. »

Draco se mit à rire et sortit de la pièce.

Alice se dit pour elle-même,

« Draco Potter ? »

Puis, elle dit à voix haute,

« J'aimerais pouvoir en rire, mais il ne veut plus m'épouser maintenant. »

Sam rentra dans la pièce et dit,

« Qui ne veut pas t'épouser ? »

« T'occupes pas, et pourquoi est ce que tu es si bien habillé ? »

« Je viens à ta petite sauterie ce soir, » jubila t-il. « Grand-père Malfoy a dit que je pouvais parce que, et je cite, je suis l'héritier et qu'il veut me présenter à la haute société. Enfin, il a bien parlé de nous présenter tous les deux, mais je crois qu'il m'aime plus qu'il ne t'aime toi. »

Alice siffla, s'approcha de son petit frère, le poussa si fort qu'il tomba, et se dirigea vers l'étage pour retrouver sa mère.

Elle l'a trouva dans son dressing, se préparant pour le bal.

« Tu es très jolie, maman. »

Hermione se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit.

« Ta grand-mère Malfoy a choisit ma robe, tout comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Bien sûr, elle l'a choisit vert froncé. Tous les Malfoy pensent qu'il n'existe d'autre couleur que le vert, c'est dingue. Tu es magnifique. Je ne peux pas croire que James Potter t'est révélé la surprise, » gémit Hermione.

Hermione se dirigea vers un coffre fort et en tira un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des bijoux. Elle dit à sa fille de choisir ce qu'elle voulait.

Alice choisit une paire de boucles d'oreilles et un cœur en pendentif. Elle mit les boucles à ses oreilles et dit,

« Sam doit réellement venir ce soir ? »

« C'est ton frère et c'est ton anniversaire, donc oui. Tous les plus jeunes enfants viennent, mais ils ne resteront pas longtemps, » dit Hermione, essayant de calmer sa fille. « Je suis plutôt contente que James t'ai tout dit en fait, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour te faire enfiler cette robe. »

« Honnêtement, maman, comment pensais tu pouvoir me cacher ça ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais été capable de te cacher quoi que ce soit très franchement. J'aurais laissé ton père se débrouiller. Il a réussi à me faire aller à une réception pour annoncer nos fiançailles sans que je le sache, donc je suis sûre qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose. »

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et regarda le reflet d'Alice dans le miroir.

« Tu es si belle ma fille chérie. »

Elle s'avança un peu plus et embrassa la joue de sa fille.

Alice se mit face à sa mère et dit,

« Peux tu me promettre que ce n'est pas un bal pour le mariage ? »

« Un bal pour le mariage ? » dit son père sur le pas de la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle.

« Bah ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Ne me crois tu pas ? Ne suis-je pas celui avec le plus de principe dans cette famille ? Ai-je jamais menti ? »

Alice et Hermione se mirent à rire.

« Maman était justement en train de me rappeler comment tu l'as piégée en allant à son propre bal de fiançailles pour ton premier rendez vous avec elle, donc oui, je pense que tu peux mentir. »

Il ignora leurs rires et leurs accusations et dit,

« Tu as seulement 19 ans ! Je ne laisserais pas un quelconque bougre t'éloignait de moi avant que tu es au moins trente ans ! »

« Honnêtement papa, nous venons de discuter de cela dans ton bureau il n'y a même pas dix minutes ! »

Elle regarda sa mère et lui dit,

« Il ne retient rien de ce qu'on lui dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Alice se retourna vers son père.

« D'ici là, j'aurais perdu Whitehall, et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question que cela arrive, » dit-elle doucement.

Hermione lança un regard triste à Draco. Draco se dirigea vers sa fille et lui prit la main.

« Douce Alice, j'ai essayé d'être un bon père pour toi, non ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu as été potable, » dit-elle, si sérieusement qu'il fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis quand elle sourit et qu'Hermione se mit à rire, il sourit à son tour. « Tu sais bien que tu as été le meilleur père au monde ! » rectifia t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

« Alors tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, » lui promit il. « Je ne te laisserais pas perdre Whitehall ni ton héritage. Nous avons six ans pour trouver un plan. Je ne te laisserais pas profiter de ces années à aller dans tous les coins sans aucune solution, puis à la dernière minute te forcer à te marier pour avoir ton héritage tout comme je l'ai fait. »

« Hé, maintenant c'est moi qui suis offensée, » dit Hermione de l'autre côté du dressing.

« Oh, laisse moi rectifier, » dit Draco. « J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard, puis j'ai planifié d'entrer dans un mariage de convenance, mais au lieu de cela je me suis marié par amour. Mon mariage a été beaucoup plus que de convenance, parce que j'ai trouvé ma femme et ma fille chérie, Alice. »

Il tendit la main vers Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, sourit, mais ne prit pas sa main. Au lieu de cela, elle remonta la manche de son smoking et pinça son avant bras aussi fort qu'elle pu le faire.

« Brute, » s'exclama Draco tout en se frottant le bras.

« Menteur, » répliqua t-elle.

« Prude, » dit-il.

« Idiot, » affirma t-elle en retour.

« Née-moldue, » cracha t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte, » dit Hermione en riant.

« Pour certaines personnes, ça l'est, et je pensais que nous ne faisions que d'énoncer des évidences, » plaisanta t-il.

« Ce qui signifie que tu es réellement un idiot, » précisa t-elle.

Alice soupira et sortit de la pièce.

Draco ferma la porte, se glissa près de sa femme et dit,

« Je pensais qu'elle ne sortirait jamais, mon cœur. Maintenant, où en étions nous ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et prit sa main.

« Je viens de te traiter d'idiot, » rappela t-elle.

Hermione s'approcha de son visage, lui caressa la joue puis le côté de son cou avec son nez.

« Tu sens bon. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu sentais bon. Ce dès la première nuit, la nuit où Alice a été conçu, j'ai pensé savoir qui tu étais par ton odeur dès le début, » se souvient-il.

Il lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main.

« Tu sentais comme les cerisiers en fleur et quelque part, même avec ce stupide masque, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi. Je me suis menti à moi-même en pensant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était toi. »

Alice écoutait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ma mère a fait un parfum pour moi pour mon vingtième anniversaire qui avait une odeur de cerise. J'en ai fait un pour Alice qui a l'odeur de gardénias. Je lui ai donné quand elle s'habillait. »

« Hmm, » dit-il contre ses cheveux, puis il embrassa son front.

« Draco ? » demanda t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, ses bras autour de sa taille, les bras de Hermione bloqués entre les deux corps contre son torse.

« Si tu as réellement et véritablement pensé que c'était moi cette nuit là, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me trouver ? »

« Tu étais marié et je le savais, et j'avais peur, j'étais un lâche, et je n'étais pas complètement sûr. A l'époque j'avais plus peur de ressembler à un idiot qu'autre chose. En d'autres termes, j'ai été bête, » conclu t-il. « Si j'avais le livre d'Ingrid pour retourner dans le temps là maintenant, je retournerais en arrière, t'arracherais le masque et je te dirais que je t'aime depuis longtemps et à partir de ce moment là, tu serais mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Alice s'éloigna de la porte. Elle était vraiment une idiote ! Elle aurait du ravalé son orgueil l'année dernière lorsque James lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Elle devait régler ça d'une façon ou d'une autre, et sans l'aide de ce livre ! Elle ne vivrait pas avec ce regret comme son père.

Draco embrassa sa femme et la garda dans ses bras pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, l'un des domestiques vienne et leurs disent que les invités commençaient à arriver.

Ils sortirent du dressing de Hermione alors qu'Alice avait disparu au loin.

**Bon, j'espère que même si vous avez beaucoup attendu, ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**En tout cas, joyeux noël à tous, et je posterais un chapitre plus rapidement, promis ! =D**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, je sais, je suis horrible comme traductrice, j'avais promis plus de chapitres, et finalement, je ne le fais pas ! Je suis désolée, mais je dois avouer que j'ai été énormément occupé, donc voila ! **

**Ensuite, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, et je m'en excuse, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, toutes mes alertes ont été désactivées ! Bon, j'ai honte car je ne vais pas y répondre, mais je préfère traduire ! :) Sachez en tout cas qu'ils m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir, et je dois avouer qu'ils m'ont tous, surtout certains, particulièrement motivée pour traduire ! =)**

**Merci à vous tous et bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 41 ****Du courage ! Tout le monde affirme qu'elle a besoin de courage ! **

_« Puis je demander si toutes ces gentilles attentions sont dues à l'impulsion du moment, ou au contraire à une réflexion antérieure ? » Jane Austen_

_« Je remarque la moindre petite chose qu'elle fait, chaque heures de chaque jours où je suis avec elle, » James Potter_

_« James Potter ne sait même pas que j'existe, » Alice Malfoy_

* * *

Alice avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle s'assit sur l'escalier menant au troisième étage de Whitehall afin de prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de son père.

Les paroles de son père ne cessaient de résonner en elle… 'J'ai été lâche', 'Je savais que c'était toi mais j'avais peur de passer pour un idiot', 'J'ai été stupide'.

Alice était aussi une idiote, mais elle n'était pas lâche. Elle était le plus souvent prudente, mais pas lâche. Elle devait trouver James avant le début de la soirée et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, même si lui ne l'aimait plus.

Attendez…peut-être qu'elle était lâche elle aussi. Si elle ne l'était pas, alors elle était incertaine, parce qu'elle devait être sûre qu'il l'aimait toujours avant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Après tout, il avait une petite amie. S'il aimait Alice, pourquoi en aurait il une ? Est-ce qu'il venait avec elle ce soir ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il arriva devant elle.

Elle sursauta, effrayée, et dit,

« Tu m'as fait peur ? »

« Vraiment ? Je me suis seulement approché de toi, je n'ai même pas dit 'bouh', » plaisanta t-il.

Il tapa de sa main la cuisse d'Alice puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Que veux tu que je te dises ? Tu es effrayant JP, » plaisanta t-elle en retour.

« Tu as grandi avec un ancien mangemort comme grand-père, et je suis effrayant, » dit-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Elle sourit avant d'entourer ses propres genoux de ses bras. Il sourit, pencha son visage vers le sien et dit,

'Bouh !'

Elle rit et tapa légèrement son avant-bras. Il rit et lui dit :

« Ce qui va suivre te fera réellement peur. Ta grand-mère Malfoy m'a envoyé te chercher et elle a dit, et je cite, 'Dis lui qu'elle doit seulement descendre et saluer les invités parce qu'après tout, c'est une Malfoy', fin de citation. »

Elle hocha la tête, posa sa joue contre les volants de sa robe et ferma les yeux, ne portant aucune attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Elle essayait de trouver le courage de lui poser LA question, quand il plaça l'une de ses mains sur son dos et la caressa doucement. Elle s'évanouit presque sous la caresse. Il était un temps, quand ils étaient amis, où il l'a touché, et que ça ne lui faisait pas cet effet, n'est ce pas ?

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ma douce Alice ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Il se pencha lui aussi, afin de pouvoir la regarder directement dans les yeux.

Elle tourna son visage vers le mur. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui demander d'emblée, merde ! Elle maudit ses 'gênes Malfoy lâches', où était le courage de sa mère quand elle en avait besoin ? Elle sentait son souffle sur son épaule nue et frissonna.

« Tu sens merveilleusement bon et tu es très jolie, d'après ce que j'en vois. Quelle est cette odeur ? »

« Gardénia, » répondit elle brièvement. « Ma mère a fait un parfum pour moi. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau pour le regarder et se redressa.

Les yeux de James passèrent de ses yeux à sa robe et les remonta.

« Hé bien, de ce que je peux voir maintenant, tu es magnifique, et tu sens extrêmement bon. Ca me rappelle cet endroit, Whitehall, et tous ces étés ici, quand on jouait dans le jardin, qu'on escaladait les rochers. C'est définitivement l'odeur 'd'Alice', j'aime beaucoup. »

Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Dans sa tête, elle ne faisait que crier 'Mais est ce que tu m'aimes ?'.

A haute voix, elle demanda,

« Est-ce que tu viens seul ce soir ? »

Sa main était toujours sur son dos. Maintenant qu'elle s'était redressée, ses longs cheveux recouvraient sa main.

Il sembla surpris par sa question et dit,

« Mes parents et mes frères et sœurs vont arriver après, et je suppose que la plupart des Weasley ne vont pas tarder. »

Elle gémit légèrement, et attrapa la main de James pour la retirer de ses cheveux. Elle la garda dans ses mains et regarda sa large main entre les deux siennes. Sa main avait du 'caractère'. Il avait de longs doigts, de larges phalanges et de jolis ongles. Elle continua à la tenir et leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est est ce que tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Il rit.

« Eh bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai une petite amie maintenant. »

« Exact, tout le monde sait ça, » dit elle sèchement.

Elle laissa retomber sa main et se leva brusquement.

« Eh bien tu devrais aller la retrouver dans ce cas là au lieu de lézarder avec moi ! »

« Lézarder ? » demanda t-il en se levant à son tour.

Elle tapa du pied et dit,

« C'est un mot ! Cela signifier s'amuser ou perdre du temps d'une façon ennuyeuse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton petit cerveau non averti ne sait pas ce genre de chose ! »

Il rit et dit,

« Ce sait que c'est un mot, et je sais même ce que cela signifie. Mais c'est le genre de mot que je m'attends plus à voir sortir de la bouche de mon arrière grande tante Muriel que de la tienne. Quoi qu'il en soit, demande moi ce que tu veux réellement savoir ma douce Alice. Demande moi si Cassandra vient à ta fête pour tes 19 ans. »

Elle descendit quelques marches, lissa sa robe et dit,

« Je m'en fiche, je pourrais bien trouver ma propre Cassandra ce soir. »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les mains derrière le dos et lui sourit doucement.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire passer un message, chérie ? » me demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la poussant contre le mur de son pouce, ne la touchant pas de ses mains. Il se mit devant elle, baissa la tête et lui sourit encore plus.

Elle pointa du doigt sur lui et dit,

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Je pourrais me trouver un petit ami ce soir ! Selon la plupart de mes sources, il s'agit d'un bal pour me montrer tous mes maris potentiels. Je pourrais me trouver un mari ce soir JP ! Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? »

Il lui lança un sourire carnassier. On pouvait difficilement le décrire autrement. Il posa une de ses mains à côté de sa tête, ses doigts écartés contre le mur près d'elle, puis l'autre main. Il se pencha assez pour que son tors touche sa poitrine, et il lui murmura à l'oreille,

« Tu ne te trouveras pas un mari ce soir, douce petite Alice. Ce n'est pas ton destin d'en trouver un ce soir. Tu te trouveras un mari un jour, mais pas dans cette foule de clown. »

Son souffle était chaud contre son cou.

Sa bouche était presque collée contre son oreille. Elle respirait difficilement. Elle essaya de ne pas le toucher mais il se trouva que ses mains agissaient par elle-même, et elles se posèrent contre son torse. Ses mains à lui restèrent contre le mur, et il déplaça sa joue contre la sienne, puis baissa ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oh, et pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, oui, mon père a invité Cassandra. Mon père l'a invitée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à venir, mais je pense qu'elle arrivera plus tard avec eux, puisqu'il l'a invitée. »

Il s'éloigna du mur et dit,

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaitais me dire Alice ? »

« Rien du tout, » dit-elle avec opiniâtreté.

« Alors, je dois te dire que tu dois réellement descendre maintenant car ta grand-mère insiste. »

Il plaça son index sur sa mâchoire, près de son oreille, et descendit vers son menton, juste avant de remonter sa main et de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il se pencha à nouveau et dit,

« Viens me retrouver plus tard. Je dois te donner un cadeau très spécial pour ton anniversaire, oh, et un conseil, ma douce Alice. »

Elle attendit nerveusement son conseil alors qu'il avait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Courage, » dit il.

Il se pencha une fois de plus et posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il se mit à rire, de ce rire si irritant qu'il a, et il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle l'entendit courir vers eux. Fichu lui ! Que voulait-il dire par là ? Du courage ? Et pourquoi ce baiser ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle des papillons dans le ventre ? Et pourquoi a-t-il amener sa copine à sa fête ? Attendez... ne venait-il pas de dire que son père lui avait demandé de venir ? Est-ce à dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ici ? Fichu oncle Harry de toute façon.

Du courage en effet ! Si seulement elle savait ce que cela voulait dire ! Si seulement elle savait s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle ! Elle descendit la moitié de l'escalier puis s'arrêta. Regardant par-dessus la balustrade, Alice Malfoy pouvait voir sa famille se mettant en ligne d'honneur afin d'accueillir les premiers invités de son bal d'anniversaire. Sa grand-mère choisit ce moment précis pour lever les yeux, elle pointa du doigt vers elle et lui murmura,

« Descend tout de suite, jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas être en retard à ton propre bal de 'présentation'. »

Alice fit la moue tout en regardant par-dessus la balustrade et dit,

« Je croyais que c'était un bal pour mon anniversaire ! »

« Bal d'anniversaire, bal de 'présentation', » dit Narcissa, plus en direction de son mari qu'à sa petite fille qui lui lançait un regard noir d'en haut.

« Je suis sûre que ça a une différence pour Alice. L'un signifie qu'elle a des présents, l'autre qu'elle doit être présente, » plaisanta t-il.

Narcissa frappa son bras.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Je dois parler à grand-père. »

Son grand-père leva la tête quand elle le mentionna. Il sourit à son unique petite fille, la lumière de sa vie, la seule et unique personne qui a le droit de lui répondre et de vivre pour raconter ce moment là, et il sourit.

Il murmura quelque chose à sa femme, sortit de sa place dans la ligne d'honneur et monta les escaliers. Il prit la main d'Alice dans la sienne et la mena vers une large fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le palier de l'escalier.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et demanda,

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chère ? »

« Grand-père, il y a quelque chose qui m'ennuie, » commença Alice.

« Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, ce testament, » l'interrompit-il. « Ton père m'en a déjà parl. C'est la première chose dont nos avocats vont s'occuper demain. Je ne pensais réellement pas que ça poserait à nouveau un problème, mais maintenant, je sais qu'entre ta grand-mère qui persiste à te présenter le moindre sorcier célibataire en Angleterre et tes fragiles souvenirs d'enfance de ce qui s'est passé entre ton père et ta mère, ça te pose un réel problème. »

« Oui c'est exact, » répondit elle, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

« Sincèrement, je ne pensais que nous aurions à nouveau à nous occuper de ce testament. J'ai toujours pensé que tu te marierais jeune car tu es charmante, » dit-il de façon désinvolte comme s'ils ne parlaient que de la météo.

« Attends, » Alice l'interrompit à son tour. « Me marier jeune ? J'ai tout juste dix neuf ans aujourd'hui ! »

« Je sais. Je pensais que tu te marierais juste après ta sortie de l'école, » dit il.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Peu importe, » intervient il. « Même si tu as encore beaucoup de temps jusqu'à tes 25 ans, je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter jusqu'à cette date, donc nous allons y réfléchir, ma chère petite. »

Il lâcha sa main et la posa contre sa joue.

« Comment as-tu su que tu voulais épouser grand-mère si jeune ? » demanda t-il.

Il haussa l'une de ses épaules et dit,

« Parfois, tu le sais juste, et parfois, le destin doit intervenir, comme pour tes parents. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que Narcissa. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais je voulu ? Elle était parfaite pour moi sur tous les points, et je l'aime depuis ma tendre enfance. Pourquoi poses tu toutes ces questions stupides ? »

Il recula d'un pas et la fixa.

« Grand-mère ne compte pas réellement jouer les entremetteuses pour moi, n'est pas ? » demanda t-elle au lieu de répondre à sa question.

Lucius se figea, ouvrit la bouche, se figea à nouveau et dit,

« S'il y a quelques hommes célibataires ce soir, où est le problème ? »

« Oh, grand-père ! » s'écria Alice, froissée.

Elle s'assit sur les escaliers en étalant le volant de sa robe autour d'elle et en le lissant.

« En passant, tu es magnifique, » dit il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« Et je sais qu'il n'y qu'une seule personne que tu espères épouser, et tu as peur que ce soit trop tard, parce que tu penses qu'il a lâché l'affaire, maintenant qu'il a une petite amie. Ai-je tort ? »

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Alice d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte. Elle la ferma, fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

« Donne à un vieil homme un place pour s'asseoir. »

Il poussa le corps d'Alice de sa cane. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et dit,

« Bien que je ne veuille pas te voir te marier avec James Potter, la vérité est que tu pourrais tomber sur pire et il t'aime depuis toujours. Ma seule question est, pourquoi t'a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour le réaliser ? »

« Comment sais tu qu'il m'aime ? » demanda t-elle. « J'ai une confession à te faire, » ajouta t-elle avant qu'il puisse répondre à sa question, » il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait l'année dernière à sa remise des diplômes à Poudlard, mais il a passé la majeure partie des quatre ou cinq années précédentes à me traiter comme si j'étais une moins que rien, donc je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard. »

« Comme si tu pouvais être une moins que rien, » dit-il.

Elle rit face à ce que son grand-père disait, et ajouta,

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il rit à son tour et demanda,

« Et ce n'était pas trop tard, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour lui répondre non.

« Et maintenant tu penses que c'est trop tard ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

Elle acquiesça.

« Et tu ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à tes 25 ans, et attendre d'être sur le point de perdre Whitehall et ton héritage pour te marier par besoin, alors que tu pourrais te marier maintenant, par amour, parce que tu es une personne fière, la digne fille de ta mère, etc, » conclut-il.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête.

« Ou peut être parce que je suis une Malfoy, par hasard ? »

Il lui sourit en retour et dit,

« Peut-être, et dans ce cas, et dans ce cas là ça signifie que tu as peur de ressemble à une idiote en déclarant ton amour s'il ne ressent pas la même chose. »

Il rit et prit sa main. Il embrassa sa main et demanda,

« Qu'aurais je pu faire sans toi toutes ces années ? Non, ne réponds pas. Ta mère a donné à ton père ma vieille pensine comme cadeau de mariage et elle a ajouté des souvenirs de toi bébé et quand tu apprenais à marcher. Il a laissé ta grand-mère et moi les regarder, tu le savais ? »

Elle le savait.

« Elle est toujours dans ton bureau. »

Il sourit, secoua la tête et dit,

« Oui, cette pensine marche un peu comme ce vieux livre que t'a donné Ingrid avant de mourir. »

« Le livre retourneur de temps ? Le livre d' 'Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir' ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu ne sais pas pour l'autre magie que comprend ce livre, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il. « Hmmm. »

Il se recula et dit,

« Tu ferais mieux de bien jeter un coup d'œil à ce livre, ma chère petite, et repenses à certains de tes souvenirs, et peut-être arriveras tu à trouver par toi-même si James Potter t'aime. Regardes y de plus près, et vois si par hasard, il ne t'a pas toujours aimé. Tape deux fois le livre de ta baguette et dit le titre trois fois. Je pense que ça marchera. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne savais pas que c'était plus qu'un simple livre retourneur de temps… et dire que tu es supposément intelligente. »

Il se leva et descendit les escaliers.

« Dépêche toi tout de même, » ajouta t-il. « Pour le moment, nous allons accueillir nos invités, mais tu devrais réellement faire une apparition à cette chose, puisque c'est ton bal de 'présentation', ou plutôt ton bal d'anniversaire. »

Il rit face à son lapsus volontaire et elle tapa son torse de sa main après s'être levée à son tour. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et dit,

« Je pense que tu devrais faire ta grande entrée dans une heure environ, quand tous les invités seront arrivés. Vas y maintenant. Ce vieux livre doit être dans l'ancienne nurserie. »

« Merci grand-père. »

Elle le laissa s'éloigner et commença à remonter les escaliers. Elle se retourna et dit,

« Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait toutes ces années si je n'avais pas eu mon grand-père Malfoy dans ma vie. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. »

Il acquiesça stoïquement et la regarda tourner les talons et grimper les escaliers.

Ensuite il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, lissa sa robe et descendit l'escalier. Il croisa James Potter sur la première marche.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme et lui dit,

« Tu as intérêt à être bon pour elle. »

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ? » demanda James. « Personne n'est assez bien pour notre Alice, monsieur. »

Puis, il sourit au vieil homme et secoua la tête. Il demanda,

« Où est elle allée ? »

« Troisième étage, la nurserie, » répondit-il.

James grimpa les escaliers. Il y avait encore deux trois choses qu'il voulait dire à Alice Malfoy.

**Bon, je suis désolée, la traduction de ce chapitre est loin d'être top… :S  
****J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre, on progresse quand même un peu entre James et Alice ! :)**

**A la prochaine ! (en espérant qu'elle vienne vite !)  
****=)))**


	42. Chapter 42

****

Bien le bonjour à vous ! :)

**Bon, j'ai trop honte, ce chapitre est genre près depuis lundi et je le poste que maintenant … Que la honte s'abatte sur moi et ma descendance !**

**Bien, maintenant que la malédiction est faite, passons aux choseS importantes ! Oui avec un 's' majuscule car il y en a plusieurs (captain obvious -'). **

**Alors, déjà un GRAND MERCI à vous tous pour vos reviews tous plus gentils les uns que les autres et qui me font chaud au cœur, pour mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris, etc ! Oui, je fais seulement la traduction de cette histoire mais j'adooooooore que les lecteurs disent ce qu'ils pensent ! :)**

**Ensuite, grande nouveauté : une Beta. Donc un GRAND MERCI particulier à Luna-xXx- pour la correction du chapitre ! Mais on est genre en 'période d'essai', ), donc dites moi si vous trouvez réellement une différence par rapport aux autres chapitres, ou si vous ne voyiez pas de grands changements ! Enfin sachez quand même que ma crainte de faire attendre c'est révélé fausse car 1) c'est de ma faute si le chapitre est mit que maintenant, 2) en moins de 24h elle m'avait renvoyé le chapitre corrigé ! Donc, c'est un peu la super bêta du mois, donc applaudissement pour elle ! =D  
****(Et non Luna, je te pardonne s'il n'y a pas de review ! ^^)**

**Bien, bien, bien, continuons dans les choses sérieuses….**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callysto : Non, mais je me sens trop mal aussi de ne pas t'avoir donné de réponse … ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre permettra de me faire pardonner ! ^^ Profites bien, Dieu seul sait quand la suite arrive ! :)**

**Elle : Quoi ? Tu l'as lu avant ? Donc c'est la même chose pour tous les autres alors ! ^^ Mais bon, vu le temps que je mets à traduire, je te pardonne va ! :)  
****J'espère quand même que tu as apprécié la fin de l'histoire ? )  
****Bisous**

**Bon, voila. Mais les choses sérieuses ne sont pas finies ! Bah non, les gens, maintenant… LA SUITE ! :) Je vous ferais bien un rappel de ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai bien trop la flemme ! ^^**

**En tout bravo à vous qui avez lu jusqu'au bout, et bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

**Chapitre 42 :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs… la lumière des recoins de mon esprit**

_« La façon de faire d'un homme vaut celle d'un autre, mais nous préférons tous la notre, » Jane Austen_

_« J'ai attendu qu'elle fasse son choix si elle m'aime ou pas, je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps. Bientôt, je devrais la pousser à faire son choix, » James Potter_

_« James Potter a passé la moitié de sa vie à me dire quoi faire et j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à l'ignorer et à faire ce que je voulais. La seule différence maintenant, c'est ce qu'il me dit de faire est exactement ce que je veux faire, voilà tout, » Alice Malfoy_

_« Personne ne dit à ma petite fille ce qu'elle doit faire, surtout un Potter, » Draco Malfoy_

_« Oh, j'aimerais tellement voir Alice et James ensemble un jour. Ils s'aiment tellement, et s'ils se marient, Harry fera enfin parti de ma famille ! C'est mon vœu le plus cher – puisque je ne pouvais épouser Harry, au moins je suis liée à lui d'une certaine façon ! » Hermione Granger Malfoy_

_« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ma femme veut dire par là ? Si Harry Potter est lié à nous un jour, je pense que je me suiciderais. Ou je le tuerais. Ou Hermione. Sûrement lui, » Draco Malfoy_

_« Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai aimé Harry toute ma vie comme un frère, donc ce serait génial d'être lié, parce que nous partagerons des petits-enfants un jour. Maintenant, Draco, arrête de faire durer cette introduction et laisse le chapitre commencé, » Hermione Granger Malfoy_

_« Eh bien, je déteste tout ce qu'il est et je refuse de partager le même air que lui, encore moins des petits-enfants. En passant, arrête de prendre toute la place ! » Draco Malfoy_

_« Je t'aime aussi, Malfoy, » Harry Potter_

_« Je crois que je vais être malade, » Draco Malfoy_

_*Rires* - Hermione, Harry, Alice et James_

* * *

« Où est Alice ? » demanda Hermione à son mari, alors qu'elle le rejoignait, lui et ses parents dans le vestibule afin d'accueillir les invités.

« Mon père a dit qu'elle avait une urgence vestimentaire, » mentit Draco.

Son père n'avait jamais dit une telle chose. Son père ne reconnaîtrait même pas une _urgence vestimentaire_ si elle se présentait devant lui.

Ce que son père lui avait réellement dit c'était qu'Alice était montée pour utiliser le charme de mémoire qui a été lancé à son vieux livre d'_Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir_ pour voir si James Potter et elle étaient fait pour être ensemble. Draco ne savait même pas qu'un tel charme existait. Il savait pour le retourneur de temps, que le plus âgé des Potter avait utilisé il y a des années pour s'assurer que Draco et Hermione pourraient se marier, mais c'était tout autre chose.

Il ne voulait pas que sa femme s'inquiète, alors il mentit.

« Qu'elle genre d'urgence vestimentaire ? » demanda t'elle. « Et sérieusement, je ne peux pas imaginer ton père utilisant ces mots. Il ne saurait probablement pas en reconnaître une si elle se présentait devant lui. »

« Est-ce que tu me traites de menteur ? » demanda Draco.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et le poussa légèrement.

« Je te traites de menteur, » dit Harry Potter.

Il se pencha et embrassa la joue de Hermione.

Draco le regarda.

« Hé, ça fait mal et pourquoi me traites tu de menteur ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi nous parlons, Potter ! » cracha Draco.

« Ça ne change rien, » fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je penserai toujours que tu es un menteur, un tricheur, une crapule, un hypocrite, intolérant, plein de préjugés, mauvais, un Serpentard puant. »

« Je ne pue pas ! » hurla Draco.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire. Harry tira Hermione sur le côté et dit,

« C'est la seule chose qu'il réfute ? D'ailleurs, où est la reine de la soirée ? »

« J'essayais d'obtenir l'information, mais mon menteur de mari m'a menti, et ne m'a rien dit, » dit-elle assez fort pour que Draco l'entende.

Il lui fit un geste de la main dans son dos. Elle sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort dans les fesses. Il était en train de serrer la main de Marcus Flint à ce moment là et cria de douleur.

Hermione et Harry rirent à nouveau.

Hermione prit la main de Harry et le tira dans le salon, loin du couloir qui menait les invités à la salle de bal. Elle ferma les portes et dit,

« James m'a dit que tu avais invité Cassandra ce soir. »

« Oui, en fait elle est chez nous ce week-end, et ça aurait été impoli de ne pas l'inviter. Enfin, ça ne change rien pour toi, non ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle était blessée. Elle désigna le canapé et s'y assit, suivie par Harry.

« Harry, parfois, tu m'inquiètes. Est-ce que cette cicatrice sur ta tête t'a perturbé l'esprit ? Est-ce que tu es bouché ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton fils soit amoureux de ma fille ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, » répondit-il, « et il y a aussi le fait qu'il dit à tout le monde qu'il l'aime depuis qu'il a cinq ou six ans, » plaisanta Harry.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu invité sa copine, crétin ! » cria t-elle pratiquement.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..., souffla Harry, Comme Malfoy, je n'aime pas me faire insulter. Je ne suis ni idiot ni bouché, et ma cicatrice ne m'a pas brouillé l'esprit. Tu penses être la seule personne maligne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le pense, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne te serais pas mariée à cet âne blond que tu appelles mari si je n'avais pas été là ? »

« Si utiliser le livre était ton idée, je dois te rappeler que c'est Ron qui s'en ai occupé, le balafré, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Vraiment Harry, en quoi invité la petite amie de James à la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice est malin ? »

« J'ai un plan, » dit-il. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Oh, » gémit elle. « Harry, s'il te plait, ne t'en mêles pas. »

« Ecoute, je vais te mettre dans la confidence, si tu me promets de ne pas dire à James que je te l'ai dit, » laissa échapper Harry.

« Vas-y, » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Il aime Cassandra, » dit-il.

Elle le regarda comme si elle était réellement blessée. Elle baissa la tête sur ses genoux et dit,

« Ma pauvre petite fille ! »

Elle se redressa, attrapa un coussin à côté d'elle et le frappa à la tête avec. Puis encore une autre fois. Il leva les mains mais pas avant qu'elle ne le tape une troisième fois.

« Tu, » premier coup, « n'es, » deuxième coup, « pas, » troisième coup, « malin, » elle le tapa au menton même si ce n'était qu'avec un coussin, « du tout ! »

Draco choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les portes du salon. Alors qu'il les fermait derrière lui, il dit,

« Ne le frappes pas avec ce fichu coussin. Utilise ta baguette. Ça lui fera plus de mal. »

Hermione continua à frapper Harry (qui se protégeait la tête de ses bras) avec le coussin alors que Draco s'approchait d'eux. Harry arracha finalement le coussin de ses mains et le lança à travers la pièce. Il prit les mains de Hermione dans les siennes, les serrant, et dit,

« Arrête ça, Hermione ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit qu'il aime de la même façon que je t'aime, toi. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Je t'aime Hermione. Tu saisis ? De la même façon que je t'aime. »

Draco faillir vomir sur place.

« Vas chercher ce coussin et frappe le encore une bonne fois pour toute, mon cœur, » dit Draco à Hermione.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et cria,

« Et n'avises pas de redire que tu aimes ma femme et de reposer tes sales pattes sur elle, Potty ! »

Il arracha les mains de Hermione de celles de Harry et la tira près de lui.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et dit,

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il n'a pas trop laissé de ses germes de Potter sur toi ? T'a-t-il embrassé ? Dis moi qu'il ne t'a pas embrassé s'il te plait, je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embrasser, à moins que nous ne récurions tes lèvres avec de l'antiseptique de moldus d'abord. »

Il cacha Hermione dans son dos, sortit sa baguette et dit,

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? Pourquoi dis-tu à ma femme que tu l'aimes ? »

« Tout va bien, Draco, » dit Hermione, en se mettant à côté de lui tout en baissant la main de Draco qui tenait la baguette.

Harry essayait toujours de remettre en ordre ses cheveux qui avaient été maltraité par le coussin et Hermione ajouta,

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé, Harry, et je suis aussi désolée de te dire que rien ne pourra arranger tes cheveux. »

Elle se pencha et essaya de lisser ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Elle prit sa main et l'éloigna de son mari, qui avait toujours sa baguette dans la main, et dit,

« Maintenant, pour que les choses soient claires, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que James et Cassandra ne sont que des amis ? »

« Oui, de très bons amis, mais seulement des amis, » dit Harry en souriant. « Je sais que hier j'ai dit à Alice que c'était sa petite amie, et crois moi, quand James et Cassie sont arrivés ce matin et que j'ai dit à James ce que j'ai fait, au début, il était furieux contre moi, puis il a comprit mon plan machiavélique. »

Draco s'assit après avoir rangé sa baguette et cracha,

« Ha, quel plan machiavélique en effet, un mauvais et trop vertueux Gryffondor trouverait un plan comme ça si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas soufflé. »

Hermione sembla perplexe et demanda,

« Comment quelqu'un peut être mauvais et trop vertueux ? »

« La ferme, » dit Draco, tirant sur ses bras et la forçant à s'asseoir près de lui. « Tu ne vois pas, Hermione, que ton bâtard de meilleur ami a intentionnellement fait du mal à notre petite fille et je ne supporterait pas ça ! Au moins mon père avait seulement son intérêt en tête quand il lui a dit d'utiliser ce charme de mémoire dans son vieux livre afin de voir ce que James ressent vraiment pour elle. »

« Quel charme de mémoire ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mon père prétend que le livre qu'Ingrid lui a laissé peut lui faire revivre des souvenirs, en lui permettant de le vivre de son propre point de vue mais aussi de voir comment les autres s'en souviennent. Elle aura la chance de revoir trois souvenirs différents afin de voir combien le fils du balafré a pu l'aimer au fil des ans. »

Il lança un regard noir à Harry et dit,

« Le balafré, c'est toi, espèce de bâtard ! »

« Je l'ai bien comprit, » répliqua Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre un petit moment et dit,

« Mais Draco, Harry l'a fait pour nous aider, pas pour nous blesser. Alice est inquiète, et il me semble que ce que Harry a fait à pousser Alice vers ton père qui lui a, à son tour, apprit pour le charme de mémoire, dont je n'avais jamais attendu parler, donc d'une certaine façon, ils ont agi ensemble. »

Draco se pencha en arrière, leva les yeux vers le plafond et gémit.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas essayer de détester Potter senior, juste un tout petit peu, pour moi, juste pour une seconde ou deux, au nom de tout ce qu'il y a de sacré, pour ton unique fille ? »

Il tendit les mains, paumes vers le haut et les posa sur le canapé près de ses jambes. Il continua,

« Je veux dire, je veux bien essayer de supporter Potter Junior, si tu essaies au moins une fois de détester Potter Senior. »

Il la regarda et dit,

« Tu découvriras peut-être que c'est agréable ! »

Harry rit et dit,

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. »

Il s'avança vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui.

Hermione se pencha, attrapa l'une des mains de Draco et embrassa sa joue.

« Je ne peux pas détester Harry, mais si tu veux, quand nous sommes seuls dans le lit le soir, nous pourrons jouer un rôle et je ferais semblant de détester Harry de toutes les façons que tu veux. »

Ceci retint son attention.

Il se ragaillardi et regarda Hermione.

« Peut-on prétendre que je suis le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus intelligent, le plus talentueux sorcier du monde, que je viens de vaincre le mal absolu : le défiguré, le dégoûtant et le fou de placard, c'est-à-dire Potter, et que tu es sa plus vieille meilleure amie qui a décidé qu'elle le détesterait maintenant et qu'elle préférerait avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi que de passer une journée de plus, que dis-je, une minute de plus en sa présence ? »

Il haussa les sourcils puis sourit.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit vouloir réaliser un fantasme, » dit-elle malicieusement en le regardant par-dessus ses cils. « Ça, Draco, mon cher, c'est la réalité. »

Elle l'embrassa et se leva, le tirant pour qu'il fasse de même.

« Je t'aime Hermione, » dit-il sincèrement.

Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux et dit,

« Tu es toujours à couper le souffle. »

« Et tu es le seul homme de qui je serais jamais amoureuse, même si j'aime mes amis, je suis amoureuse de toi, » remarqua t-elle.

Elle arrondie ses lèvres de son index, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il la tira vers lui, les mains autour de sa taille, pour approfondir le baiser.

Debout avec la tête de Hermione contre son torse, il dit,

« J'ai un vrai fantasme auquel nous pourrons jouer plus tard, quand tous ces crétins rentreront chez eux. »

Elle ne redressa pas la tête, mais dit,

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

« Recréons la nuit où Alice a été conçu. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il dit,

« Je revis encore et toujours ce moment dans ma tête, et je préférerais vraiment le revivre en vrai. »

« Je pense que ce serait extraordinaire Mr Malfoy. »

Elle sourit, prit sa main, et ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce.

Pendant ce temps là, au troisième étage, Alice lisait la longue explication pour savoir comment utiliser le sort de mémoire. C'était écrit dans une sorte de code qui s'était seulement révéler après qu'elle ait lu trois fois l'inscription d'Ingrid. Ca lui avait pris du temps pour le découvrir, mais quand elle l'eu fait, elle découvrit qu'apparemment, elle était autorisée à revivre trois souvenirs uniquement puis le charme cesserait. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur les trois meilleurs souvenirs à choisir.

A son insu, James Potter qui avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de son père ce soir-là, s'était glissé dans la chambre pendant qu'elle était occupée à lire les instructions. Il s'éloigna de la porte et se mit de l'autre côté du lit, près de la fenêtre, lui faisant face. Il espérait que ça allait fonctionner. Dans le cas contraire, il la secouerait et lui dirait qu'elle avait simplement à l'aimer autant que lui l'aime, ou quelque chose du genre.

A son insu, Alice Malfoy savait déjà qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est s'il l'aimait toujours.

Elle s'assit sur le vieux et petit lit à baldaquin de l'ancienne nurserie, tournant le dos à la porte, et se concentra sur ses trois souvenirs. Elle voulait savoir si James l'avait aimé à Poudlard, quand il agissait aussi méchamment avec elle, et s'il l'avait aimé après qu'il eu été diplômé… quand elle l'avait rejeté.

Elle plaça finalement le livre à côté d'elle, se leva et dit à voix haute,

« J'ai choisi mes trois souvenirs. Le bal de l'école où James a déchiré ma robe, la fois où il m'a poussé à monter avec lui sur le balai quand je suis tombée et que je me suis cassée la clavicule, et Noël dernier. »

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, et dit l'incantation.

James tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule au même moment, ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le livre.

**Je veux pas vous mettre la haine, ni quoi, ni qu'est ce, mais oui le chapitre s'arrête bien là ! :) Mais je vous promets une suite super, donc je suis sûre que vous saurez bien patienter un peu… non ? **

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bon voila un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne le poste pas du tout par envie.  
****Car je dois avouer que je l'ai un peu mauvaise…**

**Je ne vous demande pas de laisserr des reviews à chaque chapitre, je ne fais aucun 'chantage' pour les reviews, j'essaie de poster du mieux possible les chapitres, je prends de mon temps pour les traduire et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir 376 visites sur le dernier chapitre et seulement 3 reviews !**

**Alors oui, je l'ai mauvaise, surtout que je vous demandais quelque chose dans le dernier chapitre qui méritait une réponse ! Bref, ça m'énerve je pense que vous l'avez compris !**

**Réponse à Anonymee :**** Je suis loin de t'en vouloir rassures toi, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant le chapitre qui suit ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Chapitre 43 :**** Souvenir numéro 1, le bal**

_« Après avoir été mariée, une fille aime à être frappé par l'amour de temps en temps, » Jane Austen_

_« Si j'agis comme le grand frère fatiguant, c'est seulement pour cacher le fait que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, » James Potter, quatrième année de Poudlard, 15 ans._

_« Il y a un vieux proverbe moldu qui dit qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, et ce soir James Potter l'a fait, » Alice Malfoy, troisième année, 13 ans._

* * *

Alice, et un James invisible, arrivèrent au milieu du vieux dortoir d'Alice dans la tour des Serdaigles dans un 'pop' sonore. Elle se demanda si on pouvait la voir.

Elle fit le tour de la vieille et familière pièce et en conclut que non, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, donc personne ne pouvait la voir ou lui parler puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réels non plus.

Elle ne pouvait rien toucher, mais elle passait à travers, ce qui était un peu perturbant. Elle fut choquée quand elle vit une plus jeune marchait près d'elle. Puis, elle sourit. Elle avait oublié combien elle était excitée cette nuit là. Tout du moins, la première partie de la soirée.

James se demanda s'il devait garder la cape d'invisibilité sur lui, puis il décida que si les _personnes_ autour de lui ne pouvaient pas le voir, son Alice elle oui, donc il la garda. Il était sûr qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était entré avec elle dans ses souvenirs. A ce moment là, une autre Alice, une plus jeune, s'approcha d'eux, et il faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Il avait oublié combien elle était jolie ce soir là. Tout ce dont il se rappelait de cette soirée, c'est qu'il lui avait crié dessus, avait déchiré sa robe, et sa main quand elle avait touché sa joue dans un son retentissant.

Il tourna le regard vers _son _Alice et la vit sourire en regardant l'autre Alice. Il retourna la tête vers cette dernière et vit tout un mélange d'émotions… l'excitation, la joie, l'impatience et l'anxiété. Elle était ravie car c'était son premier bal et James avait ruiné cette nuit pour elle par pure et simple jalousie.

Il se senti instantanément honteux.

_

* * *

_

_Alors qu'elle se préparait pour le bal d'Halloween dans son dortoir de la tour des Serdaigle, Alice Malfoy trépignait d'excitation. Peu de troisième année y allait, car le bal était réservé aux quatrième années et plus, mais un quatrième année de Serpentard l'avait invité et elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle aurait préféré y allait avec James, mais ils étaient dans une de ces périodes où ils se détestaient, et elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Elle était justement en train de dire cela à l'une de ses amies tandis qu'elle apportait une dernière touche à sa coiffure._

_« Je pensais vraiment que James Potter t'inviterait, parce que, bien sûr, tout le monde sait combien vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, » dit Annabelle, en aidant Alice avec ses longues boucles._

_« Je dois admettre que j'ai espéré qu'il me demanderait, pour la simple raison que c'est mon meilleur ami, mais il semble que James n'a plus une minute à m'accorder. Il passe tout son temps à jouer au Quidditch ou avec ses amis, dont je faisais parti, mais j'imagine que ce n'est plus le cas, » répondit Alice._

_Elle se détourna du miroir et dit,_

_« Je sais que cela semble stupide, mais je me sens presque belle, presque comme une princesse, dans cette robe. »_

_Annabelle grogna._

_« Presque belle ? Presque comme une princesse ? Es tu aveugle ? Tu es la plus jolie fille de toute l'école et on dirait une reine. C'est ce qui fait que toi et James êtes faits pour être ensemble. Il est le fils de Harry Potter et le plus beau garçon de l'école, et toi, tu es la fille de Hermione Granger, et tu es une Malfoy. »_

_Alice soupira._

_« Si seulement… »_

* * *

James sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahi. « Si seulement » correspondait parfaitement à la situation. Si seulement il avait su qu'Alice ressentait plus que de l'amitié, si seulement il avait sur qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en fichait, si seulement il n'avait pas été un tel idiot, ils seraient probablement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Il passa de la jeune Alice nostalgique à son Alice et soupira à son tour.

_

* * *

_

_Alice se tortilla à nouveau et dit,_

_« Je me sens vraiment comme une princesse ! Ma grand-mère a fait faire cette robe spécialement pour moi. James m'a dit une fois que l'argent m'allait bien à cause de mes yeux, donc je lui en ai demandé une argent. »_

_« Tu l'as prit argent seulement pour James, hein ? » demanda Annabelle en riant._

_« Oh, ça va toi, » dit Alice, embarrassée._

* * *

Alice avait oublié ça. Elle était vraiment belle à ce moment là. Cette robe était exquise et elle se rappela qu'elle avait expressément demandé à sa grand-mère de la prendre argent à cause de ce que James avait dit une fois sur ses yeux. N'était ce pas triste ? Elle était excitée parce que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé une robe quand elle avait été invitée, et c'était une fabuleuse création qui allait très bien à Alice. Elle était de couleur argent, avec des bijoux cousus le long du bord de la jupe, un fin voilage recouvrait le corsage serré, des bandeaux de soie recouvraient l'encolure de son décolleté, et un châle qui s'accordait parfaitement accompagné la robe. Sa grand-mère lui avait aussi envoyé des boucles d'oreilles en diamant et le collier qui allait avec.

_

* * *

_

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon de sa 'maison' et se retrouva dans une ambiance festive au milieu de toutes les années supérieures qui se préparaient aussi pour le bal. Quelques unes des filles lui dirent qu'elle était jolie, quelques garçons sifflèrent. Alice tournoya sur elle-même quand elle atteint le bas de l'escalier et cria 'pipi !'. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. C'était une sorte de tradition qu'elle avait quand elle portait une robe de soirée.

_Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et attendit devant le portrait. Un garçon plus âgé appelé Adrian Harrell s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda,_

_« Tu attends ton cavalier ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et dit,_

_« Oui, j'y vais avec Carlos Manning, un Serpentard. Tu le connais ? »_

_Le garçon fronça d'un coup les sourcils et dit,_

_« Alice, tu ne vas pas sérieusement au bal avec lui, si ? »_

_« Si, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

_Il secoua sa tête et répondit,_

_« J'ai oublié, tu n'es jamais allé à aucun match de quidditch, donc bien sûr tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi ? S'il te plait, s'il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas aller avec lui, donne la moi, » le pria t'elle._

_Il lui sourit. Tout le monde aimait Alice et comme il ne voulait pas la blesser et qu'elle était si jolie, il dit,_

_« Aucune raison, non. Amuse-toi Alice. Je te verrais là bas mais tu peux dire à ce garçon que les Serdaigle vont _tous_ le surveiller, donc qu'il garde ses mains baladeuses dans ses poches. »_

_Elle sourit et se retourna pour attendre son cavalier. Elle dit alors,_

_« Merci Adrian, mais je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »_

_Adrian commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner brusquement._

_« Alice, puis je te demander quelque chose ? »_

_Alice se tourna pour lui faire face._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais assisté à un match de Quidditch ? Je ne demande pas ça seulement parce que j'en joue, mais toi et James Potter avaient toujours semblé si proche, et vos parents sont amis, de plus, c'est le meilleur joueur de l'école et le capitaine de son équipe. J'aurais pensé que, en tant qu'amie, tu serais allée le supporter. »_

* * *

James se tourna vers son Alice et pensa,

« C'est bien vrai. Je me le suis toujours demandé moi aussi. »

Puis il entendit la réponse de la plus jeune Alice et se sentit bien bête.

_

* * *

_

« Oh Adrian, » commença t'elle, « j'ai hérité de ma mère son vertige, et quand JP est la haut, si haut et si téméraire, eh bien, moi ça me terrifie. J'ai si peur pour lui. »

_Elle rit et ajouta,_

_« J'ai hérité mon courage de mon père. »_

_Ils rirent tous les deux. Puis elle reprit,_

_« Si quelque chose arrivait à James, j'en mourrais. Il est plus que mon meilleur ami, tu sais ? Donc je m'enferme toujours à la bibliothèque ou dans mon dortoir quand il joue, je lis un livre, je fais comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas et je pris tout le long du jeu qu'il soit sain et sauf et qu'il me revienne. »_

_Le plus âgé lui sourit et dit,_

_« Douce Alice, je me demande s'il sait à quel point il est chanceux de t'avoir ? »_

_Il lui caressa la joue et dit,_

_« Amuses toi bien ce soir, et ne restes pas trop tard. »_

_Elle acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte._

* * *

James se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant après Carlos pour qu'il vienne prendre la jeune Alice, tandis que les mots qu'Alice et l'autre garçon avaient échangés ne cessaient de se raisonner dans sa tête.

Il avait tellement envie de taper quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce stupide _souvenir_ donc il serra les dents et se maudit lui-même à la place. Bien sûr, Alice ne savait pas pourquoi James détestait Carlos à l'école, parce que, comme avait dit l'autre mec, elle ne venait jamais à aucun match de quidditch (maintenant, il savait pourquoi), donc elle ne savait pas que c'était le plus grand rival de James.

Elle ne savait pas non plus que le jour d'avant, au dernier match, ce batard était délibérément rentré dans James pour le faire tomber de son balai.

James n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tenait autant à lui à cette période, ou qu'elle était terrifiée quand il était sur un balai. Il se sentait vraiment bête. Il était chanceux de l'avoir et à cette époque, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il s'insultait encore intérieurement quand Carlos et un autre Serpentard s'approchèrent en même temps du portrait. Il chercha son Alice et vit qu'elle se tenait elle aussi à côté du portrait.

_

* * *

_

Carlos lissa ses robes et demanda à l'autre garçon,

_« Tu emmènes qui au bal ? »_

_« Athena Hunter, » dit le garçon. « Et toi ? »_

_« Alice Malfoy, » dit Carlos, tout en souriant et en levant les sourcils._

_« Comment tu t'y es prit ? » demanda l'autre. « Elle est la plus belle fille de tout Serdaigle, et attends une petite seconde… vieux renard ! Tu l'as invité pour faire du mal à Potter à travers elle, c'est ça ?_

* * *

James tourna les yeux vers son Alice. Voici la preuve qu'il n'avait pas tort à l'époque. Voici la preuve que Manning avait d'autres motivations pour emmener Alice à ce bal ! Son Alice écoutait intensément quand le jeune Serpentard dit,

_

* * *

_

« Merlin non, Clarkson. Je hais Potter, mais inviter Alice au bal n'a rien à voir avec ça, en plus, ils ne se parlent presque plus ces derniers temps. Non, j'aurais été un sombre idiot de ne pas vouloir l'inviter. Elle est superbe, intelligente, et la lignée de son sang, sans prendre compte de celle de sa mère, est parfaite. Je veux dire, c'est la fille Malfoy ! Et comme je l'ai dit, elle est magnifique, séduisante, intelligente, belle… »

_L'autre jeune se boucha les oreilles, rit et dit,_

_« Bien, tu es amoureux, peu importe. Je pense toujours que tu fais ça seulement pour atteindre Potter. »_

_« Potter n'en a rien à faire d'elle, » dit Carlos. « Il aurait pu l'inviter au bal, mais il ne l'a pas fait, donc quelle conclusion en tires tu ? Non, ils ne sont presque plus amis. Comment je suis ? »_

_« Tss, très bien, tapes à ce fichu portrait, récupérons nos cavalières et allons y. »_

* * *

James était prêt à s'en prendre à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, au diable ce souvenir. Rien ne se déroulait comme il s'en rappelait. I regarda autour de lui et vit son Alice descendre le long couloir venant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il couru pour la suivre.

**Au même moment, à Whitehall :**

Hermione se tenait devant les portes du salon avant son mari pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait comment fonctionnait la magie du livre, de la même façon que son père l'avait pour lui avant.

« Ca suit le cours réel du temps, donc malheureusement, si ça prend une heure de revisiter ce souvenir, eh bien elle est réellement absente pour une heure. »

« Non, » s'écria Hermione. « On ne peut pas se permettre qu'elle soit absente à sa propre soirée pour une heure ou plus ! Ta mère se ronge déjà les sangs, elle est inquiète car Alice n'est pas là pour accueillir les invités. »

Hermione regarda autour d'eux et dit,

« Peut être que nous devrions envoyer James la trouvait. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime et fin de l'histoire. »

« Est-ce que cela aurait marché à notre âge ? Non mon cœur, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, » argumenta Draco. « Elle doit découvrir ce genre de chose par elle-même, et aussi en avoir la preuve. Elle a besoin d'être sûre à 100%, tout comme j'ai eu besoin d'être sûr avec toi. Donne-lui du temps. En plus, James est monté quand tu tapais son cher vieux père, donc j'imagine qu'il visite avec les souvenirs, mais sans qu'elle le sache. »

« Non, » s'exclama à nouveau Hermione.

Draco rit et la prit dans ses bras, son nez contre son cou.

« Je parie que je peux transformer ce 'non' en 'oui' Mme Malfoy, » murmura t-il à son oreille. « Plus tard ce soir, toi et moi, seuls, et toi qui cri, oui, oui… OUIIII. »

Elle se mit à rire et le repoussa. Elle était prête à l'embrasser quand elle aperçu derrière lui sa belle-mère qui avait l'air peinée.

Narcissa ne trouvait Alice nulle part et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle entendit Draco mentionnait quelque chose à propos d'une _urgence vestimentaire_, et bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement ce que cela pouvait dire, elle espéra que sa robe n'avait rien. Elle était toujours en train d'accueillir les invités, quand elle remarqua Draco et Hermione qui quittaient le salon et se dirigeaient vers la salle de bal. Elle se tourna vers la droite et dit à Lucius,

« A toi d'accueillir les invités maintenant. »

Puis elle s'approcha d'eux.

Draco vit l'air déterminé sur le visage de sa mère alors il poussa sa femme devant lui et dit,

« Les femmes et les enfants d'abord. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et dit,

« Quoi ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliqué, il s'éclipsa.

Elle se tourna vers la salle de bal et vit l'air furieux de Narcissa juste devant elle.

« Où est votre fille ? » demanda t'elle à Hermione.

« Hum… je me rappelle de Draco disant quelque chose à propos de sa robe, » bafouilla Hermione. « L'ourlet s'est peut-être défait, ou elle a peut-être renversé quelque chose dessus, je ne me souviens plus. »

Narcissa croisa les bras et dit,

« J'ai un don, Hermione, tu sais. »

« Un cadeau pour Alice ? » demanda t'elle.

« Non, un don pour reconnaître les menteurs, et vous, ma chère belle-fille, vous me mentez. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle sourit, rit, haussa les sourcils, mordilla ses lèvres puis dit,

« Oh merlin, il y a Ginny Potter. Je dois absolument aller accueillir nos invités. Nous ne voudrions pas passer pour impoli, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione s'enfuit alors. Elle n'alla pas vers les nouveaux arrivants, mais partit chercher son branleur de mari. Elle allait le punir pour l'avoir abandonner.

**De retour aux souvenirs :**

Alice se tenait debout dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, regardant un jeune James, assit sur une chaise, jouant avec un insecte qu'il faisait bouger de sa baguette. Sa robe était mal mise, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et elle pensa pourtant qu'il était très beau. Le vrai James se tenait derrière elle, la cape d'invisibilité prête à tomber de ses épaules. Il regarda au lui plus jeune et fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié la façon dont il était avant… si insouciant, si nonchalant, un vrai petit con.

_

* * *

_

« Alors j'ai dit au professeur, eh bien, bien sûr que je les ai vu faire ça, pourquoi mentirais je ! Et il a tout avalé ! » se vanta James.

_Tout le monde autour de lui se mit à rire._

_« Hey, James, » cria son ami Will tout en descendant les escaliers. « On ferait mieux d'aller chercher nos cavalières. »_

_« Oh… laissons les attendre, » plaisanta James._

_« De qui vous parlez tous les deux ? » demanda un autre garçon._

_« James a invité Daisy Wheeler de Poufsouffle et moi j'emmène Clara Merriman de Serdaigle, » expliqua Will._

_« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre._

_Il se tourna vers James et demanda,_

_« Tu n'y vas pas avec Alice Malfoy ? »_

_James haussa les épaules et dit,_

_« Pourquoi emmènerais-je ma douce Alice au bal ? C'est juste une enfant. Peu importe de toute façon, ce bal est pour les années supérieures. »_

_« Oui, mais on peut inviter des personnes plus jeunes, Potter, » lui rappela Will. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »_

_James sembla étonné._

_« Non, je ne savais vraiment pas. Depuis quand ? Je croyais que seuls les quatrièmes années et plus pouvaient y aller. »_

_Quelques personnes rirent et une fille dit,_

_« James, si tu portais au moins la moitié de l'attention que tu accordes au Quidditch et à tes cheveux à d'autres choses, peut-être que tu serais deux ou trois choses qui se passent ici. »_

_Une autre fille dit,_

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'Alice y allait avec Carlos Manning. »_

_Un silence envahit la salle. James se leva, indigné._

_« NON ! » dit il, horrifié. « Tu dois te tromper. Ma douce petite Alice n'irait jamais au bal avec quelqu'un comme ça. Elle doit savoir combien je le hais ! Elle doit avoir entendu dire comment il a faillit me tuer au dernier match ! »_

_Will dit,_

_« Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle y va avec lui, pour t'énerver, parce que tu ne l'as pas invité ou, que le ciel me pardonne, parce que tu l'appelles 'ma douce petite Alice'. Elle n'est plus si petite, et presque chaque mec à Poudlard ne cesse de la regarder, James. »_

_James transforma l'insecte en cendre de sa baguette et dit,_

_« Ca doit être ca ! Il l'utilise pour se venger de moi ! Il l'a invité seulement pour m'énerver, ou pour l'utiliser, ou quelque chose du genre ! Quel connard ! Je vais lui montrer moi ! »_

_« Oui, hé bien plus tard, nous sommes en retard, » dit Will en riant._

* * *

James regarda de sous sa cape l'autre lui sortirent du dortoir en courant. Il vit aussi Alice le suivre. Il resta derrière. A partir de ce moment là, il se rappelait douloureusement du reste de la soirée, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la revivre.

Après un petit moment, il se retrouva dans le Grand Hall. Il se tenait derrière Alice alors qu'elle regardait, depuis un coin à quelques mètres de là, le jeune James et la jeune Alice avoir l'une des plus grandes disputes de leurs vies, et tout ça à cause de James.

_

* * *

_

« Ok James, j'ai laissé mon cavalier pour venir avec toi, et tu as laissé ta cavalière, donc maintenant dis moi, pourquoi es tu énervé ? » demanda Alice.

* * *

Elle se rappelait pourquoi ELLE, elle était énervée. Elle était énervée parce que James n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa robe. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était jolie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer en y repensant et dit même doucement,

« N'as-tu même pas pensé que j'étais jolie ce soir là, JP ? »

James passa de son Alice à l'autre et pensa,

« Oui, tu étais très belle, et tu l'es toujours. »

Il devait se battre contre son envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il le fit presque mais la Alice du souvenir cria et il reporta son attention sur elle.

_

* * *

_

« Quoi ? demanda Alice, incrédule. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça ! »

_« Tu m'as bien entendu ! » dit James, en plaçant sa main sur son bras et en l'éloignant des portes principales. « J'ai dit que Manning t'avait invité seulement pour m'atteindre moi ! Tout le monde le sait, et il te fait passer pour une sombre idiote ce soir, Alice. Crois-moi. Remonte à ton dortoir maintenant ! »_

_Elle le poussa fortement. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur._

_« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, JP ! Retourne voir ta cavalière et je retourne voir le mien ! »_

_Elle commença à s'avancer vers les portes quand soudainement elle se retourna et dit,_

_« Tu es un imbécile ! Tu es même cruel ! Tu n'as même pas fait de remarques quant à ma tenue de ce soir ! »_

_« Sérieusement Alice, » cracha James. « Si c'est tout ce qui te préoccupes, bien, tu ressembles à une petite fille qui s'est déguisée ! Ca me rappelle quand tu essayais les robes de ta grand-mère ! »_

_Il attrapa sa robe et dit,_

_« Ceci, ce n'est pas toi ! »_

_Accidentellement, quand il enleva sa main, il tira avec lui un pan de sa robe qui s'arracha de son épaule._

_Elle semblait prête à pleurer._

_« James Potter, tu as intérêt à t'excuser maintenant, si tu veux encore pouvoir parler de moi comme de ta plus vieille et chère amie ! »_

_« Là maintenant, je veux juste te voir retourner à ta tour et t'éloigner de Carlos ! »_

_Il attrapa à nouveau son bras._

_Elle s'arracha de sa prise et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il lâcha son bras et mit sa main sur sa joue, ouvrant sa bouche choqué. Il la fixa, ne prononçant pas un mot._

_Elle dit alors,_

_« Un jour, JP, tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire ce soir et tu voudras t'excuser et je n'accepterais pas forcément ! »_

_Elle se retourna et retourna dans la Grande Salle. James frappa contre le mur, se blessant le pied, jura, puis s'éloigna, laissant sa cavalière seule et Alice sans même s'excuser._

* * *

James se rappela comme il se sentait blessé et trahi ce soir là, ainsi que sa gère. Et maintenant, il comprenait que certains d'entre eux n'avais pas lieu d'être. Il éprouvait encore plus de regrets maintenant.

Il voulait enlever la cape et la tenir dans ses bras pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il était désolé, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Après avoir vu cela, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'aime encore. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, regarda sa robe blanche et dit,

« Je pense que cette robe est plus belle que l'autre de toute façon. »

Il sourit.

« Ca c'est sûr, » pensa t-il.

Elle sortit sa baguette afin de dire l'incantation pour voir le souvenir suivant, alors il s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir la suivre.

Elle dit à nouveau à voix haute,

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce souvenir m'ai montré ce que JP ressentait pour moi à l'époque. Ca m'a juste montré quel crétin il était. »

James dut réprimer un rire. Elle dit l'incantation et il attrapa rapidement son bras.

Dans le souvenir suivant, ils étaient tous les deux dehors, c'était presque le printemps, un samedi matin lors de sa sixième année pour lui et la cinquième pour elle. James regarda autour de lui, pas sûr du souvenir que cela pouvait être jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la jeune Alice sous un arbre, lisant un livre et le jeune James s'avançait vers elle, un nouveau balai en main.

Il regarda son Alice et se demanda pourquoi diable avait elle choisi ce souvenir là ?


	44. Chapter 44

**Hop, hop, hop ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Appréciez le, savourez le, relisez le, car je ne sais pas quand reviendra le prochain ! )**

**Bon, j'ai l'impression que mon 'coup de gueule' a servi à quelque chose, non sérieux, gros progrès, 12 reviews, plus de 500 lecteurs. Non, non, j'adore vraiment !**

**Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! )**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Loei : Merci à toi pour ton review, je suis ravie que ma traduction te plaise. En effet, il me faut un peu (beaucoup) de temps pour traduire un chapitre, c'est pour ça que je le fais généralement quand j'en ai l'envie et le courage surtout quand je ne suis pas en vacances. Je continuerais et finirais la traduction, don't worry ! A bientôt**

**Kia : Merci beaucoup, en effet, travail énorme mais des reviews comme les tiens me donnent envie de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire ! Bisous**

**Laora : Pas de soucis pour le manque de review, surtout si tu as commencé à la lire deux jours avant ton review ! :) Ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 44 :**

_« Une montre va toujours trop vite ou trop doucement. Je ne peux pas me laisser diriger par une montre, » Jane Austen_

_« Les jeunes gens pensent qu'ils ont tout le temps, mais avant même de s'en rendre compte, le temps a filé, et ils sont vieux et grisonnants et ils se demandent ce qu'ils ont pu faire de leurs vies, » Narcissa Malfoy_

_« Le temps est une chose relative. Je ne sens aucune différence avec le moi d'il y a trente, non quarante ans, en arrière. Je suis la même personne, le même homme, avec les mêmes pensées et sentiments. La seule chose qui, je l'espère, a changé, est que peut être je suis un meilleur homme que je ne l'ai été autrefois. J'espère avoir apprit de mes erreurs, » Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy était une femme en colère ! Le bal d'anniversaire surprise était son idée, son bébé, du début jusqu'à la fin, et rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude !

Tout d'abord, James Potter avait gâché la surprise en informant Alice plus tôt dans la journée pour la fête.

Puis, Lucius avait dit à Alice qu'elle n'avait pas à venir accueillir les invités, ce qui, pour Narcissa, était impoli et surtout d'un commun.

Enfin, quand elle a essayé de trouver Alice, pour la présenter à quelques sorciers célibataires qu'elle avait invités, elle n'a trouvé sa petite-fille nulle part et personne ne semblait pouvoir lui dire où elle était ! On avait envoyé James Potter la chercher plus tôt et maintenant il avait lui aussi disparu.

Narcissa ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle fixa Hermione de l'autre côté de la salle et mima les mots suivants,

« Où est Alice ? »

Hermione fit comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa belle-mère tentait de lui dire. Elle secoua la tête et répondit, bien qu'elle fût totalement à même de le faire,

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle savait que si Narcissa apprenait qu'Alice avait quitté sa propre soirée, pour aller revoir de vieux souvenirs, elle en serait malade. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir Narcissa bien longtemps.

Mme Malfoy avait déjà demandé à Hermione, Lucius et même Draco, où était Alice, et les trois lui avait raconté des histoires différentes, et maintenant, elle avait attiré vers elle le jeune Scorpius et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le jeune garçon sourit à sa grand-mère, secoua la tête, lui dit quelque chose en retour, puis quitta la salle de bal.

Hermione attira l'attention de Draco et lui fit le geste de venir. Il s'avança vers sa femme. Quand il l'eut rejoint, il lui demanda,

« Quoi, mon cœur ? »

Puis il lui tendit sa propre flûte de champagne.

« Ta mère ne va pas tenir bien longtemps encore. Elle se demande où est la reine de la soirée, et je crois qu'elle vient juste d'envoyer Sam la chercher. »

Elle prit une gorgée de champagne puis lui rendit sa flûte.

Il lui prit la main, en caressant le dos de son pouce, et lui dit,

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà dit à notre fils que je lui offrirais un nouveau et plus performant balai s'il disait à sa grand-mère, au cas où elle lui demandait quelque chose, qu'Alice était dans la salle de bain. »

Il se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

Hermione lui sourit, se pencha vers lui et posa son visage sur son torse. Elle murmura,

« Je suis si contente que ce ne soit pas avec moi que tu es malveillant. »

« Oh, je l'ai été autrefois, » marmonna t-il à son oreille, « et il se trouve que tu aimais ça. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à rire. Il lui embrassa la joue. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Draco. Hermione et Draco se tournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à cette personne au même moment. Hermione serra un peu plus fort ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et dit,

« Tu ne me laisses pas cette fois. »

« Où est Alice ? Elle est absente à son propre bal ! » demanda Narcissa, perturbée.

« Je croyais que tu avais envoyé Sam la chercher, » dit Draco en repoussant les bras de sa femme et en prenant une autre gorgée de champagne.

Hermione s'accrocha rapidement au tissu de sa robe et cacha son visage dans son torse.

« J'allais pour lui demander de la trouver, mais avant que je ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa de me dire qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, » dit sa mère, suspicieuse, « ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre, étant donné que je n'avais rien pu lui demander encore. Donc quand je lui ai dit que j'ajoutais vingt galions à tout ce que tu lui as déjà promis pour me mentir, mais seulement s'il me disait la vérité, il m'a avoué que tu lui as promis un nouveau balai et qu'il ne savait pas du tout où sa sœur pouvait être. »

Hermione serra un peu plus encore la robe de Draco et se cacha encore plus. Son visage était collé à sa chemise et sa robe recouvrait la plus grande partie de son visage.

« Et je vous vois, Hermione, » ajouta Narcissa. « Ne pense pas que ce n'est pas le cas. J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ce soir ! »

« Oui, elle te voit, » dit Draco en repoussant Hermione.

Il arracha ses deux mains de sa robe, et en retour elle lui tapa les doigts. Il déroba une flûte de champagne à l'un de serveurs sur sa gauche, le finit d'une gorgée et dit,

« Garçon, plus de champagne. Où est ce fichu serveur ? »

Et il s'enfuit alors, laissant, une fois de plus, Hermione seule avec Narcissa.

Narcissa tapa du pied et regarda la jeune femme. Hermione dit,

« Je pense que Lucius pourra vous expliquer où elle est, car c'est son idée. »

Ah ! Là, Hermione était fière d'elle. Laissons Lucius Malfoy gérait cela. C'était réellement son idée, et après tout, de l'avis de Hermione, il n'avait pas payé pour la moitié de ses erreurs. Elle s'éloigna, s'approcha de Lucius et dit,

« Narcissa vous cherche. »

Lucius sourit et regarda sa femme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il vit un regard véritablement terrifiant sur son visage. Il retourna son regard vers Hermione, qui souriait aussi et dit,

« Quelle femme cruelle vous faites ! Mon fils n'a eu qu'une mauvaise influence sur vous, et dire que j'ai approuvé le mariage de Draco avec vous depuis le début. Je vais maintenant devoir approuver le divorce. »

« Oh bien sûr, vous m'adorez maintenant et vous le savez. D'ailleurs, Alice est partie à cause de vous, et Narcissa est votre femme, donc vous devriez à gérer ceci. Allez, grand garçon, soyez un homme ! »

Hermione croisa les bras et lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Je ne peux pas mentir à ma femme, » cracha Lucius. « Elle s'en rend toujours compte ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

Oui, elle était sa femme, et il savait combien elle pouvait être dangereuse c'est pour ça que Lucius regarda autour de lui, cherchant où se cacher.

De retour aux souvenirs :

Le James le plus vieux était sur la droite de son Alice, bouche bée, en plein choc. Pourquoi choisissait-elle les pires souvenirs ? Comment cela pouvait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait ? Etait-elle devenue temporairement dingue ? Avait elle de la fièvre, et le délire lui provoquait une diminution d'intelligence ? Il vit le plus jeune James approchait la jeune et jolie Alice adolescente qui était assise sur le sol, sous un arbre, en un samedi matin froid de printemps, et il grogna presque de désespoir.

Il devrait se montrer et supplier Alice de les ramener tous les deux à Whitehall et lui déclarait son éternel amour pour elle ainsi qu'une vie de servitude, parce qu'après ce souvenir, elle allait définitivement se rappeler combien elle le déteste, et non combien elle l'aime.

Il allait le faire quand le jeune James se mit à parler.

_

* * *

_

« Alice ! »

_James marcha vers la jeune fille sous l'arbre d'un pas résolu, un nouveau balai sous le bras. On était le 4 avril, et c'était quatre jours après l'anniversaire d'Alice. Alice avait maintenant 16 ans. L'anniversaire de James lui, n'était pas avant août. Il aurait alors 18 ans. Son oncle George lui avait déjà envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance… le nouveau balai en question, et avec celui-ci, il allait offrir à Alice un cadeau en retard : des leçons de vol._

_Elle leva les yeux de son livre et sourit._

_« Bonjour, JP. Je pensais que tu irais à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. »_

_Il prit place à côté d'elle, serrant toujours son nouveau balai. Il attendait de voir si elle allait en parler. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin là, remuant ses longs cheveux. Il se pencha et attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux de devant son visage et la replaça derrière son oreille. Il aimait ses cheveux. Sincèrement, il aimait tout d'elle._

_« J'ai décidé que je préférais passer mon samedi avec toi. Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait quelque chose ensemble. »_

_Il plaça le balai sur le sol à ses pieds, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit son livre, le regarda, le referma et le plaça près de lui._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, nous avons passé le week-end dernier ensemble au terrier, pour mon anniversaire, » lui rappela t-elle._

_Il rit et dit,_

_« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je me remémore la tête de tes grands-parents quand ils sont venus à la maison de mes grands-parents. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand ton grand-père a essuyé sa chaise avec un mouchoir avant de s'asseoir ! »_

_Alice se mit à rire avec lui et dit,_

_« Eh bien, il avait peur d'attraper les microbes de 'pauvres gens' ou un truc du genre. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »_

_Elle se pencha vers lui et lui reprit son livre. Il l'arracha à nouveau de ses mains et le remit au sol._

_« Pas de lecture, ma douce Alice. J'ai prévu quelque chose de mieux. »_

_« Il vaut mieux que cela n'est aucun rapport avec ce balai sur le sol et cette expression niaise sur ton visage, » annonça t-elle._

_« Je ne peux pas changer mon visage, » plaisanta t-il. « Et quel balai… ah, tu parles de ce petit machin, que mon oncle George, l'une des personnes que tu préfères en passant, m'a offert en avance pour mon anniversaire ? »_

_« Très en avance, car ton anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois, » dit elle. « Je ne monte pas sur un balai. »_

_La décision prise, elle se rapprocha de lui pour reprendre son livre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et refusa de la relâcher._

_« Ecoute, Alice, je ne te blesserais jamais intentionnellement, et je n'ai toujours que tes meilleurs intérêt à coeur, non ? » demanda t-il._

_Elle le regarda à peine._

_« Non ? » répéta t-il doucement. « Je sais, je sais, nous n'étions pas dans les meilleurs termes ces dernières années. Nous nous battions à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, et je suis souvent autoritaire et brutal avec toi, et tu agis toujours comme une miss-je-sais-tout, mais je te considère encore comme l'une de mes meilleures amis, et je le ferais toujours. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Son pouce caressait la paume de la main d'Alice._

_Elle cligna des yeux doucement et acquiesça finalement. _

_« Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à faire, de façon parfaitement altruiste, » conclut-il._

_Elle se mit à rire, retira sa main de la sienne et dit,_

_« J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir apprit ce mot. »_

* * *

James sourit sous la cape d'invisibilité et regarda vers son Alice, qui souriait aussi. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux la même chose. Quand elle avait dix, et lui presque douze, elle essayait de lui apprendre une simple équation mathématique, et il était gêné car elle était plus jeune que lui mais bien plus maligne, mais surtout car il détestait vraiment l'arithmétique.

A ce moment là, la jeune Alice lui avait dit,

« JP, c'est par pur altruisme que je fais ça, et j'ai tes meilleurs intérêt à cœur, parce que je ne veux pas que les gens te croient idiot. »

Et il se rappelait ne pas savoir ce que ce mot signifiait, donc non seulement il se sentait stupide à cause de cette équation mathématique mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait ce mot et lui non.

_

* * *

_

James sourit et dit,

_« Je me sentais terriblement bête parce qu'apparemment, non seulement je ne pouvais pas faire de maths, mais je ne connaissais pas ce mot ! »_

_Elle plaça sa main sur son bras et sourit._

_« Je me souviens que tu as demandé à ma mère ce que ça voulait dire. »_

_« Parce que j'avais d'abord demandé à ton père et qu'il ne savait pas, » plaisanta James. « Mais sérieusement, c'est le cas, je fais ça pour toi, pas pour moi. »_

_« Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t-elle._

_« Je vais enfin t'apprendre comment voler et comment vaincre ta peur des hauteurs ! » s'exclama t-il._

_Elle semblait choquée. Il dit,_

_« Tu es une fille intelligente, que penses tu que je voulais faire en venant ici avec un balai ? »_

_« Je pensais que tu venais m'embêter avant d'aller à un entraînement de Quidditch ou un truc du même genre, » dit elle._

_Elle se leva et ajouta,_

_« Non, James, s'il te plait, mon père, ton père et même oncle Ron ont essayé pendant des années de m'apprendre à voler, sans succès. Je déteste voler, je déteste être dans les airs, je déteste la hauteur ! »_

_Il se leva avec son balai dans la main et dit,_

_« Je sais que c'est un mensonge car tu adores grimper sur les rochers qui surplombent Whitehall. »_

_« Oui, mais c'est sur la terre ferme ! Mes pieds ne sont pas dans le vide ! » s'exclama t-elle. « D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça prouve ? Tu es meilleure là dedans que moi, tu aimes ça plus que moi j'aime, et ça me va très bien comme ça, puisque je suis meilleure que toi dans tout le reste. »_

_Après cette déclaration, elle lui lança un regard moqueur, le défiant de la contredire. Il jeta son balai au sol et dit,_

_« Excuse toi ou subis mon courroux ! »_

_Elle hurla et commença à courir, pourchassée par James. Il lui courut après autour de l'arbre et quand il l'attrapa, il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois dans les airs, en la tenant par la taille, avant de tomber par terre, avec elle au dessus de lui._

_Une fois sur le sol, il la remit sur le dos et se pencha au dessus d'elle, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, se positionnant à une distance suffisamment éloignée pour être sûr. Elle respirait difficilement, de même que lui._

_Elle avait le besoin urgent de se relever et de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de James qui tombaient sur ses yeux, alors elle le fit._

* * *

Alice se rappelait combien elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, un vrai baiser approfondi, ce jour là. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait le faire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

James se rappelait combien il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, un vrai baiser, un baiser plein de passion et de promesse, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, donc il s'est difficilement retenu de l'embrasser. Ils s'étaient déjà embrasser plusieurs fois auparavant, mais rien de bien sérieux. Comment réagirait elle s'il l'embrassait ce soir à son bal d'anniversaire ?

_

* * *

_

Il se laissa retomber sur elle, torse contre poitrine, et se mit sur le côté soutenant son corps de ses coudes. Il mit ses jambes à côté de son corps et toucha ses cheveux de sa main. Il les caressa doucement.

_Quelques garçons passèrent à côté d'eux et firent des commentaires douteux, alors Alice poussa James et il se releva. Il passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux, chercha son balai autour d'eux, quelque peu gêné, et puis au dernier moment, se pencha pour l'aider à se lever._

_« Ces mecs sont des crétins, » dit James, s'excusant d'une certaine façon de leurs remarques._

_« Tous les garçons sont des crétins, » dit doucement Alice, brossant son jean._

_James se pencha et poussa son bras, la faisant presque retomber. Ils rirent tous les deux, le moment de gêne fini._

_James ramassa son balai, monta dessus, s'éloigna des arbres et donna un coup de pied au sol. Il s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les airs, et dit,_

_« Ce n'est pas trop tard, chérie. »_

_« James, non, » le supplia t-elle._

_Elle ramassa son livre et se remit sous son arbre. Elle l'ouvrit et reprit sa lecture._

_Il se mit juste au dessus d'elle, balayant l'arbre et dit,_

_« C'est magnifique là haut, même si on est pas haut. C'est un jour clair et ensoleillé, un peu froid, mais Alice, tu ne connaitras jamais Poudlard tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu d'en haut. »_

_« Non, » dit-elle._

_Il se balança d'avant en arrière au dessus d'elle et l'appela,_

_« Savais tu que le meilleur moyen de vaincre une peur est de l'affronter ? »_

_« Non, » répéta t-elle, sans même lever les yeux sur lui._

_Elle tourna la page de son livre._

_« Je veux partager ça avec toi. J'adore ça, et je… »_

_Il faillit dire 'et je t'aime', mais au lieu de cela, il dit,_

_« Et je veux que tu adores ça aussi. Fais le pour moi. Si tu m'aimes, tu le feras, » la taquina t-il._

_« Je ne t'aime pas, donc aucun besoin pour moi de le faire, » le contredit t-elle, bien qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle l'aimait. _

_Elle ferma son livre avec force et dit,_

_« Et si tu continues à m'embêter, je rentre au château pour lire ! »_

_Elle se leva, tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le château._

* * *

James regarda son Alice à nouveau et il réalisa qu'il l'avait poussée à voler ce jour là, mais il l'avait aussi poussé à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'il n'était pas près à avoir la courtoisie de le dire le premier. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ça. Il se retourna vers le souvenir, bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment celui-ci se terminait.

**End of the chapter ! :)  
****J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Tout avis est reçu avec grand plaisir ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. Mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas non plus pour vous dire que j'arrête la traduction, loin de là ! C'est plutôt, à dire vrai, pour m'expliquer. **

**Jeudi dernier, je sais que j'ai répondu à ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews (merci à eux) que je traduisais le chapitre pour le mettre avant la fin du WE, et pourtant toujours rien, certains s'en sont d'ailleurs étonnés ! Pourtant, le chapitre en question était aux ¾ terminé jeudi soir, mais malheureusement vendredi, ma sœur a cassé l'ordi (merci elle !), j'ai donc perdu la traduction, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ! **

**Je n'étais donc pas du tout motivée pour la refaire le même WE !**

**Je ne posterais pas non plus de suite cette semaine, mais pour une toute autre raison : mes partiels ! Je passent tous mes partiels du 2****nd**** semestre la semaine prochaine, donc en gros, à chaque cour, chaque jour, j'aurais un exam ! Autant vous dire que je vais passer mon WE à bosser !**

**Mais, sur ces 'mauvaises nouvelles', j'en ai une bonne. Car, qui dit que j'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine, dit que je suis en vacances d'été la semaine prochaine ! (là je viens de dégoûter tout le monde ^^) Je serais donc à même de traduire assez rapidement, tout du moins, toujours plus rapidement que maintenant, les chapitres qui suivent !**

**Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews, et je répondrais bien entendu aux anonymes quand je posterais le prochain chapitre ! Alors, je vous dis à bien tôt, et haut les cœurs ! Car bientôt, vous ne pourrais plus râler que je ne poste pas assez vite ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**

**PS: en attendant, je vous invite à aller voir mes autres fictions ainsi que tous les OS que j'ai pu écrire ! :) Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je fasse ma pub, personne le fait pour moi ! ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ok guys, I'm back ! :) **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois, c'était pourtant pas faut de vouloir le poster ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre malgré l'attente et surtout j'espère que je traduirais plus vite les prochains chapitres ! ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**TMH : Hello ! ) Ravie que l'histoire t'ai plu et j'espère que les chapitres qui suivent te plairont tout autant ! Merci pour le review et à bientôt !**

**Laora : Héhé, la fin est sadique et en plus moi je mets super longtemps à traduire ! ^^ Sorry ! Merci en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :) Oui mes partiels se sont plutôt bien passés, et je profite déjà de mes vacances ! =)))))**

**Callysto : Ah bah je suis rassurée alors si tu ne vérifies pas tous les jours qu'il y a un chapitre ! Tant mieux vu le temps que je mets, x), enfin je suis sûre que cette suite va te plaire ! Oh, et tu peux continuer les commentaires super gentils sur ma traduction, ça ne me gène mais alors pas du tout ! =D A bientôt ! **

**PS : le chat n'est pas croyable dit donc ! J'abrége ta souffrance, enfin ! ^^**

**Kia : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! J'espère que ton attente sera récompensée par le chapitre qui suit ! Moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé en tout cas ! =D**

**Emilie : Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise bien que je ne sois que la traductrice ! :) Pas besoin de te casser la tête à faire de long review, j'apprécie aussi les cours ! x) Merci à toi, car ça m'a fait très plaisir ! A bientôt !**

**Have fun !**

**Chapitre 45**

_« Si je t'aimais moins, il me serait beaucoup plus facile d'en parler, » Jane Austen_

_« Si je me comportais moins bêtement, elle se rendrait compte combien je l'aime, » James Potter_

_« Si je pouvais examiner la moindre petite choses qu'il est pu dire ou faire, et l'analyser, là et seulement là, je serais peut-être à même de conclure si oui ou non il m'aime, je sais déjà que je l'aime mais ça ne prouve rien, » Alice Malfoy._

* * *

_« Alice ! » l'appela James avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner._

_Contre son meilleur jugement, elle se tourna pour lui faire face._

_« S'il te plait, » dit il doucement, en penchant le balai vers le bas puis en en descendant sans effort. « Je ne le ferais pas monter trop haut. Ca a toujours été le vrai problème quand les gens ont essayé de t'apprendre. Ils te faisaient tous aller trop haut. Pour cette première fois, nous resterons très bas, près du sol, et je resterais derrière toi et je ne te lâcherais pas. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. »_

_Elle laissa tomber son livre et lui demanda,_

_« JP, pourquoi est ce que cela a autant d'importance pour toi ? »_

_Il se pencha à nouveau et lui toucha le bras. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la manche de son lourd pull et lui attrapa la main._

_« Parce que tu es importante pour moi et que je veux partager ça avec toi. Si c'est trop pour toi, ou que tu as peur, je nous ferais redescendre. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, jamais. »_

_« Tu le promets ? » demanda t-elle._

_Il lui fit un large sourire._

_« Est-ce un oui ? »_

_« Est-ce une promesse ? » répliqua t-elle._

_« Oui, ma douce Alice, je pourrais te promettre n'importe quoi. »_

_Elle prit une longue respiration afin de se rassurer._

* * *

Alice se rappela qu'elle voulait être courageuse et qu'elle avait, pour des raisons aussi nombreuses que complexes, laissé tomber trop facilement ce jour là. Sa mère avait toujours été courageuse et téméraire, excepté quand on parlait de balai et de vol. Alice n'était jamais ni courageuse ni téméraire, (elle était prudente et rapidement anxieuse) mais tout comme sa mère, elle était aussi intelligente et même elle savait que, en théorie, les balais étaient sans danger.

Elle avait aussi confiance en James pour faire attention à elle et prendre soin d'elle. Il le faisait depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans et lui cinq ans et demi. C'est pour cette raison principalement qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle l'a fait pour lui.

* * *

_Elle lui dit,_

_« Je dois aller à l'intérieur pour prendre une veste, car il fait forcément plus froid sur un balai même si nous n'allons pas très haut. »_

_Il enleva sa veste et lui répondit,_

_« Prends la mienne mon pull me suffira. »_

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le temps d'aller en chercher une et de changer d'avis. Il l'aida à l'enfiler. Il se glissa derrière elle et dégagea de son col ses longs et bouclés cheveux longs. Il attacha même le deuxième bouton de sa veste._

_Elle baissa les yeux sur les mains de James alors qu'elles passaient des boutons au revers de la veste afin de l'attirer vers lui._

_« Si au moindre moment tu veux t'arrêter, tu as juste à le dire et je nous ferais redescendre, je peux te le promettre. »_

_Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il se pencha pour attraper son balai._

_Alice commença à regretter sa décision à ce moment précis. Il enjamba le balai, le relevant entre ses jambes et dit,_

_« Le truc vraiment cool avec ce balai est le large siége, donc il y a de la place pour nous deux. Assis toi et accroche toi à mes bras, pas au manche ou je ne pourrais pas diriger, et je te tiendrais avec l'une de mes mains et de l'autre je tiendrais le balai, puis je nous ferais décoller. »_

_Elle s'avança avec appréhension vers le balai. Elle mit ses jambes de chaque côté du bout de bois et appuya son dos contre le torse de James. Il mit fermement le balai entre leurs jambes tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains sur ses avant bras et qu'elle fermait les yeux._

_Son souffle était chaud contre la joue d'Alice, et son corps était ferme contre le sien. Elle sentit l'un de ses bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille. James Potter l'avait déjà touché, mais cette fois là, c'était différent. Ca semblait plus intime et personnel. Il lui souffla à l'oreille,_

_« Ouvres les yeux. »_

_Elle tourna doucement son visage vers lui et dit,_

_« Comment savais tu que j'avais les yeux fermés ?»_

_Il se mit à rire et répondit,_

_« Allons y. »_

_Il tapa du pied avant qu'elle puisse changer d'avis. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et hurla. Il rit alors un peu plus fort._

_« Rouvres tes yeux, » l'exhorta t-il, » et tu verras que nous ne sommes pas haut, Alice. »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, son dos contre le torse de James, ses mains s'enfonçant dans son bras. Ils étaient encore très prés du sol._

_Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit._

_Il lui sourit en retour, embrassa sa joue puis lui dit,_

_« Maintenant, juste pour le plaisir. »_

_Il leva le balai et ils s'envolèrent. Elle tourna la tête, regarda droit devant eux, puis vers le sol et se mit à hurler._

_Les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, elle dit,_

_« Je te hais James Potter ! »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas très haut, alors ouvres les yeux. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Allez, donnes moi une chance, » dit-il, balançant doucement le balai au dessus des arbres. « Je n'irais pas plus haut que la cime des arbres si tu ne souhaites pas que je le fasse, d'accord ? »_

_Elle poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un cri et il allait incliner le balai vers le sol au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux et dit,_

_« Ce n'est pas si mal. »_

_« C'est le but, » lui souffla t-il à l'oreille._

_Il bougeait tout doucement. Il fit le tour de la cour, n'allant jamais plus haut que les arbres. Les gens leur souriaient et leur faisaient signe. Au bout d'un moment, il dit,_

_« Tu sais, je suis réellement en train de me donner en spectacle. J'ai une certaine réputation à tenir et voler si bas et si lentement l'endommage sérieusement. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Ta promesse ou ta réputation ? » demanda t-elle._

* * *

Il se rappela que quand elle avait dit cela, il s'était senti légèrement honteux, bien qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter.

* * *

_Pour plaisanter, il ajouta,_

_« Ma réputation, bien sûr ! »_

_Il s'éleva mais son intention était de le faire seulement une seconde, puis de redescendre directement. Cependant, c'était le printemps, et les vents à cette période de l'année étaient connus à travers les poèmes et histoires un vent violent prit le balai ce qui l'inclina légèrement plus que ce qu'il souhaitait. Et, tandis qu'Alice criait, James essaya tant bien que mal de la tenir fermement et de maintenir la stabilité du balai._

* * *

James passa rapidement du James et Alice dans le ciel à son Alice. Elle semblait aussi terrifiée qu'il l'avait pensé ce jour là. Il voulait absolument que ce souvenir s'arrête maintenant, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle, elle si.

* * *

_Alice relâcha le bras de James et attrapa le manche du balai. James ne pouvait rien contrôler avec ses mains sur le balai et alors qu'il allait lui dire de s'accrocher à lui et non au balai, un autre vent violent prit le derrière du balai et Alice glissa vers l'avant._

_James vit avec horreur Alice glisser du balai. Elle hurla tandis qu'il était trop paniqué pour crier. Il tenta de faire descendre le balai tout en l'attrapant par le dos de sa veste. Il avait boutonné un seul bouton, et bien qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la veste, le bouton céda et Alice chuta vers le sol tout en poussant un long cri perçant._

_James la regarda tomber et après sa chute, il essaya d'analyser ce qu'il voyait Alice était sur le sol, ressemblant à une poupée de chiffon, ses bras et jambes formant un angle bizarre, ses cheveux tout autour de sa tête, immobile, ne faisant pas un geste et ne prononçant pas un mot. Il se figea._

_Plusieurs étudiants avaient entendu ses cris et l'avaient vu tomber. Ils se précipitaient tous vers elle. Il pencha finalement le balai et observa certains d'entre eux se mettant à genoux pour examiner Alice._

_James avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il lâcha le balai et se précipita près d'elle. Il éloigna un garçon d'elle, la mit sur le dos (bien que quelques étudiants lui disaient de ne pas la toucher) et la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à que des professeurs arrivent pour la conduire à l'infirmerie._

* * *

Alice ne se rappelait pas du reste du souvenir. Elle se souvenait déjà difficilement de sa chute. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant le pire moment. Toutefois, elle n'assistait pas à ce souvenir, ni à celui du bal pour elle. Elle le faisait pour lui. Elle savait que James était venu avec elle, aucun doute qu'il regardait tout de sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, en voyant ce moment à nouveau. Elle se sentait mal de lui causait de la peine, non méritée, en regardant un vieux souvenir amère, mais il fallait qu'elle prouve quelque chose.

James regarda le reste du souvenir avec une expression de peine collée au visage. Il était heureux qu'Alice ne puisse pas le voir sous cette cape. Il se rappelait que le directeur avait convoqué par cheminette leurs parents. Il avait peur de les affronter. Son père lui hurla dessus et lui dit qu'il était inconscient. Il lui dit aussi qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser son nouveau balai. James se souvenait qu'à ce moment précis, il n'en avait rien à faire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir ce balai de toute sa vie.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée dans un brouillard constant. Elle souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, d'une fracture du bassin, d'une de la clavicule, une du bras et d'une rupture de la rate. Elle avait été transférée à St Mangouste.

Comme le souvenir continuait là bas, il y alla aussi.

Il observa le jeune James s'asseoir dans le coin de la salle d'attente, entouré par les grands-parents d'Alice, de son petit frère et de sa propre famille. Personne ne parlait. Personne ne lui demandait ce qui avait pu se passé, parce qu'il avait déjà tout raconté. Il s'était déjà accusé. A ce moment là, il se détestait, et d'une certaine façon, il le faisait toujours.

La mère et le père d'Alice étaient avec elle, ce qui était mieux parce que James se rappelait qu'il ne voulait pas leur faire face. Il observa le jeune lui sortir seul de la pièce et s'avançait vers la chambre d'Alice.

* * *

_Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour faire face au père d'Alice. Il supposait que Draco allait lui crier dessus et lui dire qu'il avait honte de lui et que jamais plus il n'approcherait sa fille. Au lieu de cela, Draco prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos et lui dit,_

_« Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et je sais que tu préférerais t'arracher un œil plutôt que lui faire du mal. »_

_James hocha la tête. S'il prononçait un seul mot, il se mettrait sûrement à pleurer._

_Draco dit,_

_« Si tu savais combien de fois par le passé j'ai pu blesser Hermione, tu aurais sûrement honte de moi. A chaque fois que je la blessais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais chaque mauvais geste, chaque mot dur étaient délibérés, mais je ne sais comment, bien plus tard, elle a apprit à me pardonner, et à m'aimer pour l'homme que j'étais devenu, non pour le garçon que j'étais. »_

_James ne put qu'acquiescer à nouveau. _

_Draco conclut alors,_

_« Je ne suis pas en train de nous comparer, parce que je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait à Hermione était délibéré, et ce qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui et tout ce qu'il y a eu lieu dans le passé entre toi et Alice dans le passé n'étaient pas fait consciemment, ou dans un but mauvais. Tu le faisais pour elle, et c'est bien ça le problème, n'est ce pas James ? Tu te sens toujours inférieure, tu regrettes toujours tout, mais au bout du compte, elle te pardonne à chaque fois. »_

_Il tapota deux fois le bras du jeune homme puis se dirigea vers le hall._

* * *

Alice sourit. Son père était si gentil avec James. Même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié Harry Potter, il avait toujours agit décemment avec James. Elle continuait d'observer son père descendre le couloir quand elle entendit un bruissement près d'elle. Elle savait que James était près d'elle. Elle réalisa alors quelque chose James et elle ne voyaient pas ses souvenirs de la même manière… James les regardait avec regret et Alice elle, les voyait comme une occasion manquée. Il était temps qu'ils commencent à voir les choses de la même manière.

* * *

_Plus tard, cette nuit là, quand la mère de James et oncle Ron étaient partis avec les plus jeunes enfants, James retourna dans la chambre d'Alice. Sa mère était toujours près d'elle. Elle vit James et lui fit signe de rentrer._

_« Elle dort, et ne sait donc pas qui est là et qui ne l'est pas, mais je préfère ne pas la laisser seule, » dit Hermione. « Mais j'apprécierais énormément que tu restes avec elle le temps que j'aille me chercher un thé. »_

* * *

A nouveau, James se rappela qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler à Hermione de peur de pleurer. Il regarda la mère d'Alice quittait la pièce et le jeune James prendre place près du lit. Pauvre petite Alice. Elle paraissait si brisée et meurtrie. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son Alice. Il savait qu'elle entendrait enfin ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet, mais peut-être était il temps.

* * *

_James attrapa sa main, la gardant dans la sienne et se pencha sur son corps. Il se mit à pleurer._

_« Je suis tellement désolé, Alice, » dit-il entre deux sanglots. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser intentionnellement, et aujourd'hui, j'ai brisé ma promesse de ne jamais te faire de mal. Le vent s'est levé si vite et si fort, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je pense, enfin, je pense que j'ai des sentiments profonds pour toi, Alice. »_

* * *

Alice commença à pleurer alors qu'elle regardait le plus jeune James pleurer. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait dit ça. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était venu dans sa chambre, lui avait tenu la main et s'était excusé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le James fort, confiant et impudent qu'elle avait toujours connu, pouvait pleurer parce qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessée. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir choisi ce souvenir. Elle l'avait fait pour qu'il se sente mal, ne sachant pas qu'il se sentait déjà mal. Elle faillit prononcer l'incantation pour le souvenir suivant quand les jeunes James et Alice attirèrent son attention.

* * *

_Il essuya ses lardes du dos de sa main, gêné._

_« Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis mes huit ans, et c'était aussi de ta faute, » dit-il en riant. « Tu te souviens, on avait peint le visage de ma petite sœur en rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor, comme tu le sais, et je t'avais promit que si on se faisait prendre et qu'on avait des ennuis, je prendrais la faute sur moi. »_

_« Ma mère était tellement énervée quand elle a vu le visage de Lily que je lui ai dit qu'Albus l'avait fait, et elle était sur le point de le punir quand tu es arrivée et tu lui as avoué que c'était nous qui l'avions fait. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bien, même quand tu avais six ans. J'ai eu une fessée et toi, ma mère t'a mit dans un coin, sur un tabouret, et tu as pleuré, pleuré parce que tu pensais que tu ne devais pas être punie puisque tu avais dit la vérité. »_

_Il rit et ajouta,_

_« Eh bien, moi, j'étais d'accord avec toi, et je suis allé le dire à ma mère, et à ce moment là, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que tu pleurais. Je n'ai pas pleuré parce que ma mère m'avait fessé, parce que soyons honnêtes, elle ne voulait pas me faire mal. Mais j'ai pleuré parce que tu avais si bon cœur et tu étais si triste, assise là dans le coin, et j'avais l'impression que c'était de ma faute, parce que j'aurais du te protéger et prendre tout la faute sur moi, comme je te l'avais dit. »_

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout cela. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'entendre. Finalement, il se leva, se pencha vers elle, et lui embrassa le front._

_« Je devrais aussi prendre toute la faute sur moi pour ceci aussi, et je le ferais. Je ne t'obligerais plus jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Alice. »_

* * *

La plus vieille Alice se tenait debout, choquée, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était apparemment la première fois que James lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et elle ne le savait même pas ! Elle ne le savait vraiment pas. Maintenant, elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi ce souvenir. Elle regarda le jeune James quitter la pièce et se demanda si le plus vieux des deux regardait encore. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'un autre souvenir. Il lui avait dit je t'aime bien des années avant de lui dire officiellement le jour de l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle était une vraie idiote.

Elle ferma les yeux, décida de continuer vers le prochain souvenir, mais au lieu du souvenir de la remise des diplômes, elle décida de lui montrer autre chose, une chose qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. Elle l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait alors il devait aussi entendre sa confession à elle.

Elle prononça l'incantation, et ils partirent. Au lieu de se tenir dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard, le jour de la remise des diplômes de James, ils se trouvaient à la maison des Potter, et il semblait que le souvenir datait seulement d'hier. Maintenant, James était réellement confus.

****

Waouh, ce fut long et laborieux, mais je l'ai fait ! 

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi je trouve qu'il est particulièrement intéressant, enfin chacun son point de vue ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	47. Chapter 47

**Rien à dire à part ceci : 534 visites (au 19/05) pour 9 reviews pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Désolé à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et à qui je ne peux pas répondre : marda5, Blaku-'Chu, Betifi, .Reve. Vos reviews étaient tous plus gentils les uns que les autres et je ne peux même pas vous répondre ! Sachez en tout cas que j'ai vraiment apprécié et je vous en remercie.**

**Je remercie aussi tous les autres qui ont laissé des reviews et à qui je dédie ce chapitre ! Vous gérez les gars (ou plutôt les filles pour le coup ^^) ! :)**

**Chapitre 46 : ****Souvenir du cinquième anniversaire d'Alice**

_« L'amitié est le meilleur des remèdes contre les chagrins d'amour, » Jane Austen_

_« Je lui ai finalement avoué que je l'aime, mais c'était trop tard, donc que puis je faire ? » James Potter, le jour de la remise des diplômes à Poudlard_

_« Je l'aime comme un frère, rien de plus, » Alice Malfoy, mentant bien sûr, le même jour_

* * *

Alice et James atterrirent dans un couloir à l'étage de la maison des Potter, et confus par le changement de souvenirs, James laissa échapper, écoeuré, un son court, ressemblant grandement à un gros mot, qui commencé par : « Putain de… »

Alice se tourna vers la voix sans corps, et dans un bref moment de confusion, elle oublia le souvenir auquel elle pensait plus tôt et celui disparut. Elle et James, toujours sous sa cape, se tenaient maintenant dans un néant absolu au lieu de se trouver dans le couloir de la maison des Potter. Elle leva sa baguette pour les emmener, elle et James, à nouveau au souvenir, quand elle lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers là où elle pensait que James se tenait. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'énervait encore silencieusement, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pensait il qu'ils allaient voir le souvenir de la remise des diplômes ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle imaginait qu'il avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions… que ce soit de la colère ou de la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser avec les précédents souvenirs. Et, jamais elle n'avait voulu donner l'impression qu'ils étaient douloureux pour elle ! Au début, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir l'opportunité de découvrir si l'amour de James était réel et durable, mais juste avant d'enter dans le livre, elle entendit la porte de la nurserie s'ouvrir mais ne vit personne (bien qu'elle entendit un bruit de tissus), et elle sut alors qu'il était avec elle, donc elle changea d'avis au dernier moment.

Au lieu de revoir des souvenirs qui lui prouveraient combien il l'aimait, elle décida de l'emmener voir des souvenirs qui prouveraient à James combien il ne l'aimait PAS. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé d'avis au dernier moment pour le blesser. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'il lui semblait qu'en sortant avec quelqu'un, il était allé de l'avant, de plus, c'était réellement indiscret de sa part de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité et de la suivre dans ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi le dernier souvenir l'avait il énervé ? Il était pour révélateur pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il lui avouait son amour pour elle. Elle se retourna vers l'endroit où elle imaginait qu'il se tenait. Il était silencieux maintenant, il ne jurait plus ni ne fulminait. Etait il énervé parce qu'il se sentait encore coupable de sa chute qui avait eu lieu des année plus tôt ou ressentait il du remord pour quelque chose d'autre ?

Était-ce, peut être, parce qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle et qu'il pensait que c'était trop tard ?

Peut-être que de retourner dans ses souvenirs aura un effet bénéfique après tout. Peut-être que cela aiderait James à se rappeler qu'il l'aimait toujours elle, et non pas cette fille, Cassandra. Elle était sûre que le souvenir de la remise des diplômes n'était pas celui à choisir comme dernier souvenir. Ils étaient tous les deux présents ce jour là et savaient tous deux ce qui avait eu lieu. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle lui répondu qu'elle, non.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment révélateur avant ou après cette conversation, tout du moins pour elle, qui lui prouverait quelque chose, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir revoir cette expression de peine sur son visage. Le voir déjà une fois était largement assez.

Cet instant était gravé en elle.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier alors que cela datait déjà d'un an. Il l'avait prise à part avant la cérémonie, lui avait tenu les mains et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, et il lui demanda aussi son pardon pour tous ses faux pas et ses indiscrétions. Elle lui avait répondu ce qu'il y avait de pire, et surtout, ce qui était le plus gros mensonge qu'elle ai pu dire. Elle lui avait dit : « Je suis désolée James, mais je t'aime seulement comme un frère. »

Il eut l'air surprit mais ne remit pas en doute ce point là. Il semblait bien trop gêné. Il lui sourit, embrassa sa main et dit,

« Hé bien, je devais te le dire, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans te l'avouer. J'espère que ça ne signifie pas que l'on ne peut plus être amis. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et partit presque en courant.

Arrogant, sûr de lui, orgueilleux, James Potter s'enfuit pourtant comme un chien blessé et Alice Malfoy, qui ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père quant il s'agissait d'avoir de l'empathie, fut étonnée de ne pas être heureuse d'avoir fait de la peine à James. Ainsi, elle ne se réjouit pas du fait qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le remettre à sa place ce jour là. Non, au lieu de ça, elle eu le cœur brisé ce jour là. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ça à nouveau. Elle voulait plutôt lui monter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et elle avait un souvenir qui irait parfaitement.

James commençait à se demander pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas dans un autre souvenir. L'autre avait tout simplement disparu et pendant un bref instant ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison de ses parents. Il laissa échapper sa surprise par un juron presque inaudible, mais c'était impossible qu'ils rentrent maintenant, ils étaient en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être un abîme presque totalement obscur… soit ils étaient dans son esprit, soit dans le livre, il ne savait pas trop, en tout cas, ils auraient déjà du être dans un souvenir.

Elle avait parlé de la remise des diplômes au début, pourtant il n'y était toujours pas. Elle se tenait là, pensant, et donnant l'impression de le 'regarder'. Il baissa les yeux pour être sûr qu'il était toujours sous la cape, ce qui était le cas. Savait elle, de quelque façon que ce soit, qu'il était là ?

Elle dit à voix haute,

« Je ne vais pas retourner voir la remise des diplômes finalement. »

Sincèrement, il était bien content de ne pas revoir ce souvenir là, mais ce n'était pas lui qui en décidait, mais elle. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant qu'elle ait besoin de le dire à haute voix. Il pensa pendant une seconde qu'elle savait qu'il était là, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir de trop, elle brandit sa baguette pour lancer le sort. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, attrapa un bout du tissu de sa robe de bal et ils partirent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau dans sa maison, à l'étage, dans un couloir.

Il nageait en pleine confusion et était plus que perplexe. Il était sur le point d'enlever sa cape pour faire face à _son_ Alice quand le double d'Alice se dirigea vers lui, tenant la main de sa petite sœur Lily.

Il regarda une Alice puis l'autre. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elles étaient exactement pareilles. James ne savait trop quoi penser.

* * *

De retour à la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice, Lucius Malfoy ouvrit doucement une porte du deuxième étage de Whitehall, pour se cacher de sa femme. Il atterrit dans le bureau de Draco. La pièce était sombre alors Malfoy pensa (espéra ?) qu'il était seul. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui en passant le seul, puis il se tourna vers la porte à présent fermé et appuya son front contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de rester caché, comme le bon vieux lâche qu'il était, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice revienne. Il se retourna et avança vers le bureau de Draco, la seule lumière lui permettant de se guider étant celle d'un feu mourant dans la cheminée, et quelques reflets de lune sur le sol. Il s'avança pour s'asseoir derrière le bureau, tira la chaise et tout en s'éclairant de sa baguette, il heurta quelque chose sous le bureau du bout du pied.

« Aie ! »

« Draco ? »

« Père ? »

Lucius se pencha et bougea sa baguette, toujours allumée, sous le bureau. Là-dessous, cherchant tout comme son père à se cacher, se trouver le fils de 45 ans de Lucius Malfoy.

« Sors de sous ce bureau ! » lui intima Lucius.

« Non, j'aime bien être la dessous, d'ailleurs, mère a déjà vérifié cette pièce et l'a considérée vide, donc tant que je reste sous ce bureau, je suis tranquille, » expliqua t-il. « Que fais tu là ? Et dans le noir en plus ? »

« Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus, » dit rapidement Lucius. « Je pensais qu'il y avait des trouble-fêtes, donc je voulais les prendre sur le fait»

« Sur le fait ? » demanda Draco, amusé.

« Oui, » affirma Lucius.

« En train de gâcher la fête, » conclut Draco.

« Oui. »

« Et ils cacheraient la fête en venant ici, dans mon bureau, et en se cachant là-dessous, dans le noir ? » demanda Draco.

« La ferme, » aboya son père.

Il tendit la main vers son fils que celui-ci attrapa avec plaisir. Les deux hommes se relevèrent alors. Draco était en train de lisser sa robe de sorcier quand ils entendirent la poignée de porte bouger.

« Pousse toi de là, fils, » murmura Lucius. « Laisse moi aller sous le bureau. »

« Non, c'est ma place, » rétorqua Draco.

Il poussa son père qui atterrit sur la chaise. Draco commença à s'installer sous le bureau quand il se figea en entendant la voix de sa femme en provenance du couloir.

« Je vérifie dans cette pièce Narcissa, » dit Hermione.

Draco se releva, repoussa Lucius, qui se tenait maintenant debout, sur la chaise et se dépêcha de se cacher derrière le canapé qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée.

Lucius se cacha derrière la porte. Hermione entrouvrit tout juste la porte, alluma la lumière puis pencha la tête vers le hall.

« Personne ici, » cria t-elle à Narcissa.

Les deux hommes entendirent cette dernière répondre,

« Je vais vérifier aux troisième étages et vous vous occupez du rez de chaussée. »

« Bien sûr Narcissa, » répondit Hermione.

Puis elle entra complètement dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière elle, regarda Lucius (toujours derrière la porte) puis Lucius pointa le doigt vers le canapé. Hermione s'en approcha et se mit à genoux sur le fauteuil, pour regarder derrière.

« Bonsoir, Draco. »

« Mon père m'a cafté, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Pas vraiment, je pensais bien que tu étais aussi ici avant même qu'il ne pointe du doigt le canapé, » dit-elle. « Mais, je pensais que tu te trouvais sous le bureau. »

« J'y étais avant qu'il ne vienne ici et ne gâche ma cachette, » dit Draco en se relevant et en montrant son père, qui était maintenant assis derrière le bureau.

« Draco, » commença Hermione, en avançant vers son mari et en attrapant sa main. « Je suis inquiète, Alice devrait déjà être là maintenant. Non seulement, Narcissa est énervé, et aussi terriblement inquiète, mais maintenant Harry et Ginny le sont aussi, car James a disparu. Ne devrions nous pas vérifier que la formule a bien marché ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, » dit Lucius depuis sa place.

Il montra du doigt la pensine de Draco et dit,

« Pourquoi est ce sorti ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et dit,

« Alice se traîne de souvenir en souvenir, et ça me fait me sentir mélancolique, donc j'étais sur le point de regarder la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice pour ses cinq ans quand je t'ai entendu rentrer. C'est important pour moi car c'était son premier anniversaire à Whitehall et le premier où j'étais là en tant que père. Je l'avais mit là dedans il y a de ça longtemps, et je n'y avais plus pensé jusqu'ici. J'étais sur le point d'y aller quand tu as grossièrement débarqué dans la pièce. »

Son père haussa un sourcil et dit,

« Grossièrement ? Débarqué ? »

« Désolé père, je voulais dire quand tu as inopinément pénétré dans la pièce, » répondit Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Quelle insolence ! » lança Lucius.

« J'ai de qui tenir, » finit Draco.

Hermione sourit et prit la parole,

« Et tu en as fait tout un art. Maintenant, allons voir ce souvenir. »

Elle s'approcha du bureau et sourit. Elle prit la main de Draco et dit,

« La jeune Alice me manque. »

« Moi aussi, » dit il.

Draco était sur le point de déplacer la lourde pensine en pierre vers le bord du bureau quand Lucius déclara,

« Je vais d'abord voir le souvenir que j'en ai moi. Je l'ai mit là dedans juste après la fête, mais à l'époque, c'était assez mouvement, avec le nouveau bébé et tout ça, et je n'ai jamais pu aller le revoir. »

Il tira ses cheveux en arrière, regarda le liquide tourbillonnant à l'intérieur de la pensine et se retrouva propulser quatorze ans en arrière, à la toute première fête d'anniversaire d'Alice à Whitehall.

* * *

_Alice descendit en courant les escaliers du troisième étage, puis courut le long du couloir au deuxième étage au moment où son grand-père sortait de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta en dérapant devant sa chambre et dit,_

_« Grand-père, sais tu quel jour nous sommes ? »_

_« Jeudi ? » proposa Lucius avec une certaine réserve._

_Alice prit un instant pour réfléchir et répondit,_

_« Je crois qu'en fait nous sommes mercredi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »_

_Lucius retenait avec difficulté son sourire. Il s'agenouilla devant sa petite-fille et dit,_

_« Bien, nous sommes mercredi, petite Alice, et en quoi est ce important ? »_

_« Ca ne l'est pas, » déclara Alice, « mais c'est aussi le jour de ma naissance ! »_

_« Le jour de ta naissance ? » répliqua Lucius._

_Alice avait toujours une manière bien à elle de dire les choses._

_« Oui, » dit Alice en prenant la main du vieil homme et en le tirant le long du couloir. « Il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, je suis née de ma maman et de mon autre papa. »_

_Lucius détestait qu'Alice continue de parler, de temps à autre, de l'ex-mari de sa mère comme de son autre père et Hermione avait promit de jeter un sort à la prochaine personne qui ferait grand cas de cette affaire là, donc Lucius laissa couler._

_« En quoi est ce important ? » demanda t-il à la place, jouant le jeu._

_Elle s'arrêta sur le palier de l'escalier, se tourna vers son grand-père, les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée, en état de choc, et elle dit,_

_« Grand-père, ma parole, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un anniversaire ? »_

_Lucius eut à nouveau envie de rire, mais il préférerait s'arracher un bras plutôt que de causer de la peine à sa petite fille, donc il dit,_

_« Je crois bien que non. Explique moi. »_

_Elle secoua la tête, d'une manière très adulte, et dit,_

_« Assis toi, ça risque de prendre un petit moment. »_

_Un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Alice commença à aller et venir devant lui et dit,_

_« Quand un bébé né, c'est leur tout premier anniversaire, mais personne ne le célèbre, parce que la maman et le papa sont généralement trop fatigués, comme maman l'était après la naissance de Sam. »_

_« Scorpius, » corrigea Lucius. « N'appelles pas le bébé par un surnom ridicule, je te l'interdis. »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas traité de singe __**(désolée, mais impossible de traduire convenablement le jeu de mot)**__, je l'ai appelé Sam. Ecoute quand je parle, » dit-elle exaspérée._

_Un singe ? Lucius ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis réalisa qu'il avait dit 'surnom'. Décident de ne pas relever, il dit,_

_« Continue, Alice. »_

_« Peu importe, » continua t-elle, « ce premier anniversaire ne compte pas, mais l'année d'après, ça compte, et on considère que c'est le premier vrai anniversaire. Alors, le bébé a un gâteau, une bougie. Pour moi, ma maman m'a laissé avoir un gâteau pour moi toute seule, et elle a prit une photo de moi avec du glaçage partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux. C'est vraiment drôle, je te la montrerais un jour. »_

_« Fais donc, » intervint Lucius. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ensuite ? » demanda t-il._

_Alice parut confuse pendant un instant, puis il dit,_

_« Eh bien, ensuite, il y en a un autre l'année d'après, et comme tu es un peu plus vieux, tu as des cadeaux, mais tu vois, comme tu es encore un peu un bébé, qui s'en soucie ? »_

_Elle leva les bras en l'air._

_Lucius laissa échapper un rire et dit,_

_« Exactement. Qui s'en soucie ? Continue. »_

_« Eh bien, » continua t-elle, « pour le troisième et quatrième, c'est la même chose. Moi, j'ai eu une petite fête avec maman, et j'ai eu des cadeaux. J'ai bien aimé, mais grand-père, celui-ci est le plus important qui soit, le cinquième ! Tu le sais bien, non ? »_

_Elle posa une main sur le genou de Lucius et leva les yeux vers lui, le séduisant par son charme._

_« J'en vois bien d'autre plus important, mais si tu dis que c'est le plus important, je te crois, » répondit-il._

_« Oh, crois moi, ça l'est. Et pour cet anniversaire, je fais une grande fête, où tout le monde vient, toutes les connaissances, avec tous les amis de nos connaissances. Et même s'il pleut dehors, papa est en train de monter une tente, donc ça aura lieu dehors. Et grand-mère a dit qu'on pourrait faire du poney. Lors du cinquième anniversaire, tu as généralement un thème aussi. »_

_« Incroyable, » répliqua t-il. « Et quel est le thème pour celui-ci ? »_

_« Grand-père ! » cria t-elle quasiment. « Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois ! Essaie d'écouter de temps en temps ! Le thème, c'est Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ! Tout le monde vient déguisé en un personnage du livre. »_

_Lucius se baissa et prit Alice dans ses bras. Il la mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il se mit face à elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il demanda,_

_« Peux tu me redire quel personnage je vais être ? »_

_Elle roula des yeux._

_« Le Chapelier Fou ! »_

_Alice avait choisi les personnages pour tout le monde, et elle avait déjà dit tout ça à son grand-père de nombreuses fois. Avait elle réellement besoin de tout répéter ?_

_« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-il en riant. « Et tu es le chat, Dinah, c'est ça ? »_

_« Non, » gloussa t-elle._

_« Es tu le lièvre blanc ? » demanda t-il, continuant à jouer le jeu._

_« Tu devrais être le lièvre blanc, » répondit Alice, en touchant les cheveux de on grand-père._

_Lucius parut choqué et dit,_

_« Est-ce que ma petite-fille de cinq ans vient réellement de faire une blague sur mes cheveux ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Alice. « C'est juste ce que papa a dit à maman, d'ailleurs, le personnage s'appelle 'le lapin blanc', et c'est le personnage de maman. Je vais jouer Alice, à cause de mon nom et de mes longs cheveux blonds. Papa va être le chat de Cheshire, et maman a dit que c'était à cause du fait qu'il ricane, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Grand-mère est la reine de cœur, bien que je n'aime pas trop ce personnage, Oncle Harry va jouer la chenille et Oncle Ron est le lièvre de Mars. »_

_« Je crois que ces deux là devraient jouer les rôles de Tweedledum et Tweedlebête __**(encore moins drôle ce jeu de mot, désolée)**__, » marmonna Lucius. « Qu'en est il de James ? Il ne vient pas à ta fête ? »_

_« Tweedledum et TweedleDEE, » dit elle, insistant sur le 'dee'. « Ce sont des personnages de __Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir__, et ce sera le thème de mon sixième anniversaire ! Et bien sûr que James vient à mon anniversaire ! Tous les jeunes enfants viennent. Il sera le Loir __**(la petite souris)**__. C'est un petit personnage dans le livre, mais je ne pense pas que ça le gène. »_

_« Bien sûr que non. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ce jeune homme est amoureux de toi, » dit Lucius en souriant. « Comme nous le sommes tous. »_

_Il la prit du rebord de la fenêtre, la posa sur ses hanches, et descendit le reste des escaliers avec elle dans ses bras. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il la reposa devant la cheminée et dit,_

_« Quand la fête commence t-elle ? »_

_« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t-elle en retour._

_Il regarda sa montre._

_« 9h du matin. »_

_« Ma fête commence à 13h, donc ça signifie que tu as, » Alice compta sur ses doigts, « quatre heures pour te préparer. Est-ce que tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? »_

_« Ma venue à ta fête devrait être assez pour toi. Est-ce tout ce qui compte, les cadeaux ? » demanda t-il en plaisantant._

_Alice parut blessée._

_« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle, irritée._

_Elle tapa même du pied._

_« Je ne suis pas égoïste, grand-père. Tu peux venir à ma fête sans cadeau. Ca me suffira, pour l'amour de dieu ! »_

_Elle fronça des sourcils et partit en courant le long du couloir._

_Il appela après elle,_

_« Alice ? »_

_Alice se tourna et dit,_

_« Oui, grand-père ? »_

_« J'apporterais un cadeau. »_

_« Bien, parce que ça a quand même une certaine importance, mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis égoïste, » dit-elle en souriant._

_Elle lui fit signe et dit,_

_« Je vais aider maman. Je t'aime, grand-père ! »_

_« Je t'aime, Alice, » répondit son grand-père, bien que la petite-fille soit déjà partie._

Après que Lucius est fini de regarder le souvenir, il le partagea avec Hermione et Draco. Draco sourit face à la scène pleine de tendresse entre le grand-père et la petite-fille, et dit,

« C'est le premier anniversaire que je fêtais avec elle, il sera toujours important pour moi. »

Hermione sourit et dit,

« C'est le premier anniversaire qu'Alice avait et où je ne me sentais pas seul. Je t'avais toi, et le nouveau bébé, et même le Chapelier Fou était là. »

Elle montra du doigt Lucius.

« Merci pour m'avoir donné Alice, Draco. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, merci à toi pour m'avoir donné Alice, » répondit-il.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Lucius s'avança vers le couple, mit ses mains sur leur dos respectifs et dit,

« Vous pouvez me remercier tous les deux, car j'ai engendré Draco, et sans moi il ne serait pas là, donc pas de Alice. »

Draco sourit et Hermione tapa légèrement le torse de Lucius.

Narcissa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte maintenant ouverte, les mains sur les hanches, et dit,

« Eh bien, sincèrement, je pense que je devrais être celle que l'on remercie, puisque son accouchement a duré vingt-six horribles heures. »

Les trois autres sursautèrent de surprise.

« Maintenant, » continua t-elle, « où est ma petite-fille ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et dit,

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne question. »

**Désolée, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant ! Problèmes d'internet, problèmes personnels, puis manque de motivation !  
****Enfin le voila, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

**A la prochaine !  
=)) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai totalement oublié de continuer la traduction ?  
****J'ai trop honte, c'est ça de profiter de mes vacances, j'oublie l'essentiel ! ^^**

**Bon, j'essayerais de me faire pardonner en postant (si j'y arrive) le prochain chapitre assez rapidement. En attendant, profitez bien de celui-ci !**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, vous gérez ! )**

**Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 47 :**** Cette fois, le souvenir rend Alice triste, mais il y a une fin heureuse !**

_« Ce n'est pas le temps ni les événements qui décide du degré d'intimité, c'est l'état de disposition dans lequel on est. Pour certains, sept ans ne suffisent pas à connaître quelqu'un, pour d'autre, sept jours sont amplement suffisant, » Jane Austen_

_« Ca ne change rien depuis quand vous connaissez quelqu'un. J'ai connu ma femme presque toute ma vie, et je ne l'aimais pas. Puis je suis tombé amoureux d'elle en une seule nuit. L'amour ne connaît pas le temps, » Draco Malfoy à Alice Malfoy_

_« James dit qu'il veut t'épouser depuis le moment où il t'a vu descendre l'allée à mon mariage. Penses tu réellement que quelqu'un qui est si convaincu changerait ou pourrait changer d'avis après toutes ses années ? » Hermione Malfoy à Alice Malfoy_

* * *

Rappel du précédent chapitre :

Alice et James atterrirent dans un couloir à l'étage de la maison des Potter, et confus par le changement de souvenirs, James laissa échapper, écoeuré, un son court, ressemblant grandement à un gros mot.

Alice se tourna vers la voix sans corps, et dans un bref moment de confusion, elle oublia le souvenir auquel elle pensait plus tôt et celui disparut. Elle et James, toujours sous sa cape, se tenaient maintenant dans un néant absolu au lieu de se trouver dans le couloir de la maison des Potter.

Elle dit à voix haute,

« Je ne vais pas retourner voir la remise des diplômes finalement. »

Elle brandit sa baguette pour lancer le sort. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, attrapa un bout du tissu de sa robe de bal et ils partirent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau dans sa maison, à l'étage, dans un couloir.

Il nageait en pleine confusion et était plus que perplexe. Il était sur le point d'enlever sa cape pour faire face à _son_ Alice quand le double d'Alice se dirigea vers lui, tenant la main de sa petite sœur Lily.

Il regarda une Alice puis l'autre. James ne savait trop quoi penser. Etait ce le nouveau souvenir ?

Il se tourna pour regarder l'autre Alice qui tenait toujours la main de Lily et c'est là qu'il remarqua que sa petite sœur pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Alice tira Lily vers sa chambre et la vraie Alice et James les suivirent.

* * *

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que ton cousin Hugo et mon stupide frère Sam ont pu te dire, Lily, » dit Alice, attrapant un mouchoir et le passant sur les joues de la petite fille pour essuyer les larmes._

_« Il a dit que les gâteaux que j'ai fait n'étaient même pas assez bon pour nourrir un rat ! » pleura Lily. « C'est un vrai crétin ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ? »_

_« Il est un peu comme mon père au même âge, j'en ai bien peur, » avoua Alice, « tout du moins, selon les dires de ma mère. La vérité, c'est que Sam te taquines énormément parce qu'il a le béguin pour toi. Tu es un an plus vieille que lui, et il est un vrai casse-pieds la plupart du temps, donc il te taquine au lieu de te montrer qu'il tient à toi. »_

_Lily essuya ses larmes et dit,_

_« Mais James n'a jamais été cruel avec toi comme ça, et pourtant il t'a toujours apprécié. »_

_Alice sourit et dit,_

_« James et moi sommes seulement amis, Lily. »_

_Lily secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle dit,_

_« Non, il t'a toujours apprécié et même en vrai, aimé, et il n'est jamais méchant ou cruel avec toi. Il ne te taquine pas et ne te fait pas pleurer. Il t'aime trop pour ça ! »_

_« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, » dit Alice d'une voix effacée, « mais c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais fait mal intentionnellement, bien qu'il l'est fait non intentionnellement. »_

_Lily s'assit sur l'un des lits jumeaux et Alice s'assit sur l'autre._

_« Qu'a-t-il fait pour te blesser non intentionnellement ? » demanda la Lily de quinze ans._

_« Rien de bien grave, » révéla Alice. « A l'école, il me disait toujours quoi faire, comment agir, et même avec qui je devais être amie, et c'était à me rendre folle. »_

_Lily rit et Alice continua,_

_« Une fois, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi, il n'a pas aimé mon choix de cavalier pour un bal et il était si énervé qu'il m'a ordonné de retourner dans mon dortoir et l'instant qu'il suivit, il a arraché ma jolie robe. »_

_Lily semblait choquée, puis elle dit,_

_« Au moins, il ne t'a jamais insulté ou ne t'a jamais fait pleurer. Il a toujours été trop protecteur, mais c'est le plus merveilleux des grands frères. Tous mes frères sont géniaux. »_

_Alice sourit et lui envoya un coussin avant de dire,_

_« J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de mon frère. »_

_Lily se mit soudainement à rougir._

_« Je pense que ton frère est plutôt génial, même si c'est un idiot et qu'il m'a fait pleurer. »_

_Alice pencha la tête et demanda,_

_« Tu as le béguin pour Sam, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Peut-être, » répondit-elle. « Es tu certaine qu'il m'apprécie aussi ? »_

_Alice sautilla presque de joie et dit,_

_« C'est un enfant gâté, mais il est accro à toi, retiens bien mes mots. Il a un an de moins que toi, comme mon père est neuf mois plus jeune que ma mère, mais t'en soucies tu réellement ? »_

_Lily secoua la tête. Alice conclut alors,_

_« Penses y juste, si tu épouses un jour Sam, nous serons alors sœurs ! J'ai toujours voulu d'une sœur. »_

_Lily renvoya le coussin à Alice et dit,_

_« J'ai toujours voulu d'une grande sœur, mais j'ai du mal à penser qu'un jour j'épouserais Scorpius Malfoy, en plus, j'ai toujours pensé que c'est toi et James qui, vous mariant, feriez de nous des sœurs. »_

_Alice se mordilla la lèvre et dit,_

_« Peut-être. Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ? »_

_La jolie Lily se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Alice et dit,_

_« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_Alice glissa hors du lit, s'asseyant sur le sol, son dos contre le montant du lit. Lily suivit le mouvement. Alice avait le coussin sur ses genoux et elle tira un fil sur le côté. Elle dit alors,_

_« Eh bien, dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire, ok ? »_

_« Oui, tu seras une vieille femme de dix-neuf ans, » plaisanta Lily._

_« Et James revient ce soir, et demain c'est mon anniversaire, donc j'ai décidé que le jour de mon anniversaire, j'allais enfin avouer à James que je l'aime, » annonça Alice, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. « J'aurais du lui dire ça quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait le jour de la remise des diplômes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait même si je l'aimais déjà. »_

_Lily écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, bien qu'aucun mot n'en sorte._

_« Tu m'as écouté, Lily ? » demanda Alice._

_La plus jeune continua de la fixer, sans rien dire._

_« Lily ? »_

_Alice était inquiète. Elle se mit à genoux et attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules, et dit,_

_« Eh bien, qu'en penses tu ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

_« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » hurla Lily de bonheur._

_Elle se leva et commença à sautiller. Alice pouvait difficilement se retenir de sourire. Elle se leva aussi et les filles se firent un câlin._

_« Enfin ! » s'exclama Lily._

_A ce moment là, Harry passa la tête dans la pièce, sa baguette en main._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un a crié ? » s'écria t-il._

_« C'était Lily, » expliqua Alice._

_« Pourquoi as-tu crié ? » demanda Harry, entrant dans la chambre de sa fille._

_« J'ai vu une araignée, » mentit sa fille._

_« Tu n'es pas Oncle Ron, tu n'as pas peur des araignées et comment m'expliques tu que vous affichiez de si grand sourires ? » demanda Harry en rangeant sa baguette._

_Les deux filles continuèrent de lui sourire. Il ajouta,_

_« Ca a du être une araignée vraiment incroyable. »_

_« C'était le cas, » affirma Lily._

_Il attrapa le visage de sa fille, puis se tourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Alice avant de demander,_

_« Je passe totalement du coq à l'âne, mais que veux tu pour ton anniversaire, Miss Alice ? Tu connais la tradition, quoique tu demandes, je ferais tout pour que tu l'es. »_

_Elle regarda Lily, qui recommença à sautiller. Harry sourit, confus, et pour couvrir l'exubérance de sa jeune amie, Alice répondit,_

_« Je veux juste que tout le monde soit là et heureux. »_

_« Tu es réellement une jeune fille aimante et adorable, et comme d'habitude, tes désirs sont mes ordres, » dit il, s'inclinant devant elle, « parce que James vient juste d'arriver à la maison. Il est en bas, et je sais que ça rend sa mère et moi très heureux, et je présume que toi aussi. C'était un cadeau fort facile. »_

_Lily tira sur le bras d'Alice et dit,_

_« Tu as entendu mon père ? James est rentré, James est rentré ! »_

_Alice rougit, tourna les yeux vers Harry et puis dit,_

_« Je l'ai entendu. Calme toi. »_

_Harry se tourna pour quitter la pièce et dit,_

_« Oui, et il a emmené quelqu'un avec lui. »_

_« Vraiment ? » demanda Alice._

_Elle sortit de la pièce derrière Harry, entraînant la sœur de James avec elle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle demanda,_

_« Qui est ce ? »_

_Harry fit face à Alice et dit,_

_« Sa nouvelle petite amie. Son nom est Cassandra. »_

_Le sourire d'Alice s'évanouit et elle eut le souffle coupé. Lily regarda Alice, figée sur place, regarda son père puis à nouveau Alice et dit,_

_« Non ! »_

_« Eh bien, si, c'est le cas, et ils sont tous deux en bas. Viens dire bonjour. Tu n'as pas vu ton frère depuis des mois. Viens aussi Alice. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps non plus, et je pense que Cassie te plaira. C'est son surnom. »_

_Harry se tourna et marcha le long du couloir, puis descendit les escaliers et disparut de leurs champs de vision._

_Lily regarda son amie et dit,_

_« Quel nom horrible… Cassie ! »_

_Alice fixait le sol et sentit des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Albus, l'autre frère de Lily, ainsi que Sam, passèrent dans le couloir à ce moment précis et Albus dit,_

_« Descendez les filles ! James est à la maison et il a amené son nouveau balai avec lui ! »_

_« Et une fille, youpi ! » ajouta Sam en souriant._

_Il regarda d'abord Lily puis sa sœur. Il remarqua de suite que les filles fronçaient les sourcils et qu'Alice était plus pâle que d'habitude et au bord de larmes Il fronça à son tour les sourcils et s'approcha de sa sœur._

_« Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_«J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison, Sammie. Dis à papa et maman que j'ai transplané à la maison," dit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante._

_Elle regarda son petit frère et se mit à pleurer.__Lily commença elle aussi à pleurer._

_Albus secoua la tête et dit quelque chose ressemblant à « Les filles sont folles » puis il descendit les escaliers._

_Toutefois, Scorpius Malefoy, aussi connu sous le nom de Sam, fils unique de Drago et Hermione, petit frère d'Alice, n'était pas l'enfant gâté qu'on décrit souvent.__Il était surtout sensible et compatissant avec ses proches, et quoi qu'il se passe, il était fidèle à sa famille.__C'était naturel chez lui, comme chez tout Malfoy.__Il était également un Serpentard, rusé et intelligent.__Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur, même si personne ne lui disait._

_« Lily, » la pressa l'adolescent, « laisse moi parler seul avec Alice. »_

_Il attrapa le bras de sa sœur aîné et la poussa vers la porte de la chambre de Lily. Il claqua la porte et pria sa sœur,_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? Tu agis bizarrement. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas, et maintenant ! »_

_Alice tira son petit frère dans ses bras. Il n'était plus aussi petit. Il avait quatorze ans et était plus grand qu'elle. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et pleura, pleura. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence sur la porte._

_Sa sœur leva sa tête de son épaule et le réprimanda,_

_« Tu n'es pas autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »_

_« Pour l'amour de Merlin, » laissa échapper Sam. « Tu es une vraie sainte-nitouche. Tu aurais du être à Gryffondor et non pas à Serdaigle ! Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ou je vais chercher Père. »_

_« Laisse moi juste rentrer à la maison, » lui demanda t-elle._

_Elle se laissa glisser sur le lit, baissa la tête et dit, plus pour elle-même que pour lui,_

_« C'est trop tard. J'aurais du savoir qu'il serait trop tard. »_

_Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais si sa sœur était bouleversée et qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez eux, alors il l'aiderait._

_« Vas y, rentre, » dit-il. « Je te couvrirais auprès des parents. Ils croient tout ce que je dis, peu importe ce que je peux inventer. Je dirais que tu avais des crampes. Jamais ils ne penseront que je peux mentir là-dessus. »_

_Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers ses larmes. Elle se releva, lui fit un câlin et dit,_

_« Tu es un frère génial, même si parfois je ne te supporte pas, je t'aime quand même. »_

_Elle prit sa baguette et transplana._

_Sam ouvrit la porte et descendit mentir à ses parents. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il était devenu plutôt doué._

_Lily était assise au milieu de l'escalier et regarda Sam passer en courant à côté d'elle, regardant en arrière vers elle une seule fois. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle ne sut pas trop ce que cela pouvait dire. Il alla dans la pièce principale et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père. Quoi que ce fût, Draco fronça les sourcils et dit,_

_« Dis le à ta mère. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je souhaite savoir. »_

_Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui murmura quelque chose alors que James continuait à saluer tout le monde, de ses parents, à ses grands-parents, ses oncles et ses cousins._

_James retourna dans le hall et leva les yeux vers les escaliers. Il sourit à sa petite sœur, ouvrit grand les bras et dit,_

_« Mon dieu, Lily, tu es à chaque fois plus belle que la fois précédente où l'on s'est vu. Viens me faire un câlin. »_

_Lily secoua la tête. James lui fit un faible sourire, et s'approcha, s'appuyant contre la balustrade. Il la regarda et dit,_

_« Pourquoi non ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis les vacances de Noël. Ne t'ai-je pas manquer au moins un peu ? »_

_« Qui as-tu amené avec toi ? » l'interrogea Lily._

_Avant que James ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et s'exclama,_

_« Tu as tout gâché ! Maintenant, elle ne sera jamais ma sœur ! »_

_Elle s'enfuit alors à l'étage, laissant son frère seul et perplexe._

_Harry pénétra dans le hall et dit,_

_« Où sont Alice et Lily ? »_

_« Lily vient juste de courir à l'étage, tout en disant quelque chose à propos d'une sœur, et je n'ai pas encore vu Alice. Il me tarde de la revoir, » lui répondit James. « D'ailleurs, Papa, merci d'avoir laissé Cassie venir ce week-end. J'ai eu peur que cela soit bizarre pour toi et maman étant donné que c'est une fille et tout, mais elle est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis à l'université, et elle est dans une mauvaise période. Elle vient juste de rompre avec son petit ami. »_

_Harry acquiesça, mais ne répondit rien. Il se sentait soudain gêné d'avoir dit à Alice que Cassie était la petite amie de James. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers, songeant à monter et lui dire la vérité, quand James reprit la parole._

_« Je pense que je vais alors voir ce qu'il ne va pas avec ma sœur, et après je dois absolument voir ma douce Alice. Elle m'a tellement manqué. »_

_James commença à grimper les escaliers quand son père l'attrapa par le dos de sa veste._

_« Fils, je pense que je viens de faire une terrible erreur. J'ai dit à Alice et Lily que Cassie était ta petite amie."_

_James pâlit instantanément. Il sauta pratiquement au bas de l'escalier et siffla,_

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, bon dieu ? »_

_« Parce que quelqu'un devait bien faire bouger cette jeune fille. Tout le monde peut voir qu'Alice t'aime autant que toi tu ne l'aimes. Je sais combien tu as été blessé quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, mais fils, c'était un mensonge, parce que c'est bien le cas, et que ça l'a sûrement toujours été. Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être, cette bonne vieille amie qu'est la jalousie pourrait la faire changer de disque. »_

_« NON ! » James cria._

_S'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'en sortir indemne en jetant un sort à son père, le plus grand sorcier que la Terre est porté, il l'aurait fait. Il monta les escaliers, deux marches par deux marches. Il ouvrit chaque porte, l'une après l'autre, commençant avec la chambre de Lily. Il ne trouvait Alice nulle part, ni Lily. _

_Il alla finalement à son ancienne chambre au troisième étage. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Lily, assise sur son lit. Dos à la porte, avec Sam à côté d'elle, tenant sa main, elle pleurait. Il resta sur le pas de la porte et écouta leur conversation._

_Lily dit,_

_« Oh Sam, tout est fichu ! »_

_Sam haussa les épaules. Il ne le fit pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait que dire. Il était souvent à court de mot quand il était près de Lily. S'il n'était pas en train de la taquiner sans pitié, il était plutôt silencieux près d'elle. C'était probablement parce qu'elle était jolie, et intelligente et qu'elle sentait vraiment, vraiment bon. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et à ce moment précis, il se sentait plutôt mal qu'elle soit triste._

_« Peux tu me dire de quoi tu parles que je me sentes moins bête ? » demanda t-il. « Pourquoi ma sœur est partie en larmes, et pourquoi es tu en train de pleurer ? »_

_James grimaça. Alice était partie en larmes ! Il recula hors de la pièce sans se faire remarqué et se tint sur le seuil, à moitié dedans, à moitié hors de la pièce._

_Lily répondit,_

_« Je crois que je hais mon propre frère. Comment peut il avoir une petite amie ? »_

_Sam haussa les épaules pour la deuxième fois et dit,_

_« Je ne vois pas trop ce que je dois dire. Il a une petite amie car ma sœur n'est pas intéressée par lui, j'imagine en tout cas. »_

_James sortit complètement de la pièce et descendit les escaliers, les derniers mots de Sam ne cessant de résonner en lui… Alice n'était pas intéressé par lui._

_Ainsi, il manqua la réponse de sœur à l'explication de Sam._

_Lily se tourna sur le lit, regarda Sam et dit,_

_« Elle m'a dit plus tôt qu'elle l'aimait, espèce d'idiot ! Elle allait lui dire demain, pour son anniversaire, et maintenant, il gâche tout et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Je ne te pardonnerais peut-être jamais toi non plus ! »_

_Elle poussa violemment Sam qui tomba du lit._

_Elle quitta en courant la pièce tandis que Sam resta sur le sol et cria,_

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Et au passage, Potter, pas la peine d'être aussi violente ! »_

* * *

James était choqué. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Si elle ne lui avait pas montré son souvenir de la nuit dernière, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais su. Il se tourna vers Alice. Elle semblait tout aussi choquée elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Elle ne savait pas que son père avait mentit et que Cassie était juste son amie, et qu'elle était celle qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Pas surprenant qu'elle est été aussi triste aujourd'hui, sur cette colline, durant son pique-nique d'anniversaire. Pas surprenant qu'elle ait eu besoin d'être rassurée sur ses sentiments pour elle, et c'était donc la raison de ce sort.

Alors qu'il continuait à tout ressasser, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait attrapé son bras et qu'ils étaient de retour dans la vieille nurserie à Whitehall. Il ne remarqua pas non plus quand elle tendit la main dans le vide, seulement pour enlever la cape d'invisibilité de lui, la laissant tomber au sol.

Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, se fixant, nul ne parlant, aucun ne sachant quoi dire.

Finalement, elle demanda,

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Cassie n'était pas ta petite amie ? Tu m'as laissé penser toute la nuit dernière et tout aujourd'hui qu'elle l'était et qu'il était trop tard pour nous deux. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu m'aimais ? Tu m'aimes, au moins, depuis la remise des diplômes qui remontent à un an et demi de ça, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » l'implora t-il, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'elle lui avait posé une question avant lui et qu'elle allait lui en reposer une.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête,

« Comment pouvais je savoir que tu ressentais encore la même chose pour moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tes sentiments restaient inchangés ! Si je ne t'avais pas vu me dire que tu m'aimais dans un souvenir, je ne le saurais toujours pas, et même à ce moment là, le seul moment que tu trouves pour me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est quand je suis dans le coma après un accident de balai ! »

Il s'indigna et contra,

« C'est faux… la remise des diplômes, tu te souviens ? Je me suis mis à nu devant toi, et tu as écrasé mon amour pour toi comme tu pourrais écraser une punaise avec ta chaussure, et tu n'as même pas regardé en arrière ! »

« C'est ce que je fais ce soir, non ? Et d'ailleurs, est ce que ça te donne le droit de t'inviter pour venir voir mes souvenirs avec moi ? » l'accusa t'elle.

« Oh allez Alice, tu sais que je suis là depuis le début ! Tu as choisis ses souvenirs là spécialement pour moi, tu le sais, et tu m'as même ramené du dernier souvenir et enlevé la cape ! » aboya t-il.

« Cela n'excuse pas le fait que tu aurais tout d'abord du me dire que tu étais sous cette fichue cape d'invisibilité ! » martela t-elle.

« Cela n'excuse pas le fait que j'ai souffert par ta faute, en devant te revoir tomber de ce balai ! » cria t-il. « C'était la pire journée de ma vie ! »

« Et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure de la mienne ! » s'écria t-elle. « Et alors quoi, si je veux te faire un peu souffrir ! Tu m'as fait souffrir toute la journée ! C'est le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie ! »

« Oh, bouhou, Alice a passé une mauvaise journée ! Arrête d'êtres aussi dramatique ! Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! Tout ce que nous faisons ne te concerne pas forcément ! » contra t-il.

« Je pense que le fait que toi et ton père me mentiez me concerne un tout petit peu, non ? Je pense que le fait que tu es menti quand à ce que tu ressens pour moi me concerne ! » lança t-elle.

« Eh bien, ne t'en sens plus concerné ! » répliqua t-il. « Oh et chérie, avant de me traiter de menteur, regarde toi dans un miroir, parce qu'il se trouve que tu m'as aussi caché deux trois choses toi aussi. Ou devrais je dire que la pure petite Alice Malfoy a aussi menti, car apparemment, ma douce, tu m'aimes aussi depuis un bon moment ! »

« Eh bien, maintenant, je te hais ! » hurla t-elle en le poussant.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose, espèce d'enfant pourrie gâtée ! » cria t-il en la poussant en retour.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, choqué et triste. Elle serra les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ses bras collés à son corps. Il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler.

Elle flancha la première. Elle soupira et s'assis sur le lit. Elle baissa les yeux et dit,

« J'ai été une idiote, n'est ce pas ? »

Il souleva une épaule, fit un son étrange et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il cogna son épaule contre la sienne et dit,

« Et j'en ai été un plus gros. Tu as raison, je t'aime encore Alice. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, car c'est encore le cas. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je n'aurais pas du jouer le jeu de mon père en mentant pour Cassie, surtout quand je suspectais que c'était la raison de ton chagrin, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que je n'étais sûr de rien te concernant. J'avais peur de te montrer que je suis encore amoureux de toi, parce que j'étais persuadé que tu me dirais encore que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas, » admit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui est le cas ? » demanda t-il en soupirant à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, » dit elle doucement.

Il la fixa, plissant des yeux, et se leva soudainement.

« Vraiment ? Même après tout ça ? »

« JP, essaye d'être un peu plus clairvoyant ! »

Il rit et dit en plaisantant,

« Et voila que tu recommences avec tes longs mots. Tu sais que je ne les comprends pas, chérie. »

Ne voulant pas jour le jeu, elle dit,

« Ca signifie que tu es idiot, espèce de crétin, car tu viens juste de me l'entendre dire, hier, à Lily, donc ne joues pas le surpris ! »

James commença à rire.

« Nous sommes les deux plus grands idiots ! »

« Parles pour toi, » cracha t-elle. « Je ne suis en aucun cas une idiote. »

Il continua à lui sourire malicieusement. IL secoua la tête et se leva. Elle se leva à son tour et dit,

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme un idiot ? »

« Car je suis sur le point de t'embrasser, Alice Malfoy. »

Il attrapa son bras et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main, la faisant frissonner. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira plus près de lui. Elle posa son autre main sur son torse. Il cachait difficilement son bonheur et dit,

« Est-ce que je te rends nerveuse, ma douce, douce, Alice ? »

« Non, » dit-elle avant d'ajouter, « Enfin si. Tu es sur le point de m'embrasser. »

« Je t'ai déjà embrasser auparavant, » lui rappela t-il. « Trois fois pour être exact. »

« Des légers et chastes baisers ne comptent pas, surtout ceux qui datent de quand on était petit, » le corrigea t-elle.

Elle essaya de s'échapper mais il l'attira vers lui si rapidement qu'elle tomba contre lui. Il mit son autre bras autour de sa taille, pour qu'elle reste en place. Il plaça ses lèvres très proches des siennes mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il dit dans un murmure, afin qu'elle ressente chaque mot comme si c'était un léger baiser,

« Ceci est notre quatrième baiser, Alice. Les quatrièmes baisers sont toujours les meilleurs, ne le savais tu pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses lèvres touchant presque les siennes. Il hocha la te^te. La main qui tenait précédemment la sienne, saisit son visage. Il caressa sa peau de son pouce et dit,

« Oui, les quatrièmes sont définitivement les meilleurs, » ses lèvres se déplacèrent vers le coin de sa bouche, « baisers », ses lèvres bougèrent avec envie de sa joue à son oreille où il finit sa phrase en lui murmurant à l'oreille, « au monde. »

Il embrassa un point sensible, juste sous son oreille et elle se sentait tellement intoxiqué par sa présence, si près d'elle, et par le fait qu'il la tenait enfin dans ses bras, qu'elle faillit s'évanouir.

Il était si tendre et insupportablement doux. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, doucement et langoureusement, il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, approfondissant enfin le baiser. Sa main passa de sa joue à son dos, puis à son cou, avant de se poser sous ses cheveux à même sa peau nue, pour retourner ensuite sur son dos. Baladant ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa main descendit le long de son dos nu, puis vers sa taille recouverte par sa robe, pour se poser sur sa hanche.

Ses lèvres n'étaient pas en reste, non plus. Elles se baladaient sur son visage alors que ses mains exploraient son corps. Il était timide, hésitant, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Il ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne, touchant sa langue de la sienne, et il pensait qu'il allait craquer. Ses mains se posèrent sous ses côtes, ses pouces reposant juste en dessous de ses seins.

Il voulait lui faire l'amour, mais ils venaient juste de se déclarer leur amour respectif et il s'inquiétait que ce soit bien trop tôt. Ca ne l'était pas pour lui.

Il releva la tête, la gardant serrée dans ses bras, même alors que ceux d'Alice se posaient sur son cou, et il plaça son front contre le sien.

« Bon dieu, Alice, je t'aime tellement, et je veux faire l'amour avec toi, te montrer combien je t'aime, mais tu es vierge, ta maison est pleine d'invités, et ta grand-mère ne cesse de crier ton nom alors même qu'on parle, donc on ferait mieux d'arrêter. »

C'était vrai, tout était vrai. Elle était vierge, il y avait un bal organisé à son honneur à ce moment même, et la voix de sa grand-mère était de plus en plus claire et forte alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la nurserie.

Alice s'accrocha à la robe de James et dit,

« Emmène moi, James. S'il te plait. Je veux aussi faire l'amour avec toi. »

C'était le seul encouragement dont il avait besoin. Il transplana avec elle au moment où Narcissa ouvrait la porte. Elle les vit partir et, en bonne Malfoy, elle tapa du pied de frustration et hurla,

« James Potter, comment oses tu kidnapper ma petite fille quand je la trouve enfin ! »

**Sorry, sorry, sorry !  
****Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? Ou est ce que ce chapitre super méga top génial améliore votre humeur ? :)**

**A la prochaine ! (Et on croise les doigts pour que ce soit très vite !)  
****=))**


	49. Chapter 49

**Vous avez attendu super longtemps pour le chapitre d'avant que je suis sûre que vous êtes choqué de voir celui-ci aussi vite ! ^^**

**Merci à tous le monde pour les reviews, vous m'avez fait rêver, comme d'hab' ! =D**

**Vous allez juste ADORER ce chapitre, sans trop vouloir en dévoiler, moi c'est celui que je préfère je crois !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Callysto : Encore heureux que tu ais commenté, non mais je rêve ! ) Comme réclamé, je me suis bougée les fesses pour ce chapitre, alors, heureuse ? Et non, zéro pression, bien sûr ! Hihi**

**Loei : Il a fallu moins de temps pour ce chapitre ! :) Merci à toi, et profites du chapitre qui suit !**

**Elle : Ouiiiii, j'ai eu mes exams, quand même attend ! ^^ Merci à toi, surtout que tu continues à lire, même si tu connais déjà la fin ! ) J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien ! A bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 48 :**** Tendre amour**

_« Mais quand une jeune fille est l'héroine, quelque chose doit et va arriver pour mettre un héro sur son chemin, » Jane Austen_

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi, et même si tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'aimais, je pense que j'aurais passé ma vie à t'attendre… » James Potter_

_« Je ne te demande pas un toujours, je demande seulement une chance de t'avoir toi dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, » Alice Malfoy_

* * *

Ses pensées à lui :

Il l'aimait depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il la voulait depuis tout aussi longtemps. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à elle. Il ne passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne rêve d'elle, de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, d'être avec elle pour toujours.

Elle était précieuse. Elle était spéciale. Elle était, et le serait à jamais, sienne et uniquement sienne. Elle semblait effrayée et il comprenait. Il était inquiet lui aussi. Il avait peur de lui montrer combien il tenait à elle, parce que cela le rendrait vulnérable, peut-être même faible.

Il avait peur de la blesser, de l'effrayer. Comment pourrait il jamais lui expliquer qu'il avait passé sa vie à rêver de cette nuit, et tout comme elle l'avait attendu, il l'avait attendue, car aucune autre fille n'était assez spéciale pour prendre sa place ? Comprendrait-elle qu'il était tout aussi inquiet, mais pour une foule d'autres raisons ?

Il avait peur de la décevoir. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose qui la ferait fuir. Il avait peur de tout gâcher, et qu'elle le quitte à jamais. Rirait-elle s'il lui disait qu'il était lui aussi vierge ? Car bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il l'attendait.

Comprendrait elle que ceci était le début de tout ? Savait elle, ou au moins soupçonnait elle qu'il voulait aussi l'épouser en plus de lui faire l'amour ?

* * *

Ses pensées à elle :

Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas froid, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, car elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait ou voudrait la blesser. Elle avait peur que rien ne soit réel et que si elle ne faisait même que respirer, il disparaîtrait.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses peurs, car il y en avait tant, et la plupart d'entre elles était irrationnelle, alors il lui sourirait et dirait simplement que tout irait bien. Et bien entendu, elle le croirait, mais en réalité, ces simples mots ne feraient pas disparaître ses peurs.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, ou tout du moins pas comme il l'avait embrassé plus tôt. Elle était sortie avec d'autres garçons, mais n'a jamais réellement eu un petit ami. Elle avait échangé de légers baisers avec ces dits garçons, mais rien au plus profond de son âme, de son cœur, de son esprit, ne tenait la comparaison avec le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

Et si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Et si elle avait fait quelque chose qui les avaient tous deux embarrassé ? Et si elle avait mal fait ou fait un bruit étrange ? Et si elle voulait qu'il arrête ? Et si elle voulait qu'il n'arrête jamais ? Son esprit était un mélange confus de pensées en tout genre… expliquant ainsi sa peur, son inquiétude et son précédemment mentionné, frisson.

Il savait qu'elle était vierge, mais qu'en était il de lui ? Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu avec une petite amie. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour aller avec lui quelque part ou pour faire quelque chose avec lui, c'est toujours à elle qu'il demandait. Elle se demandait… pouvait il être tout aussi effrayé qu'elle ?

Elle plaça ses bras autour d'elle et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et si elle le décevait ou qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement ? Et s'il ne cessait de l'aimer et ne voulait jamais la quitter ? Cette dernière pensée n'avait rien de terrible, c'était plus un vœu plein de ferveur. Et si elle voulait attendre qu'ils soient mariés avant de faire l'amour ? Et si elle voulait l'épouser là maintenant ?

* * *

La conversation entre les deux :

« Où sommes nous ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Le vieux hangar à bateaux, juste hors des terres de Whitehall, » répondit-il.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter d'elle, s'assura que la porte était fermée par magie, puis alluma une lanterne qui se trouvait sur une caisse dans un coin du petit hangar.

Elle sourit et lui révéla,

« Ma mère m'a dit une fois que la première fois qu'ils avaient l'amour elle et mon père, quand nous sommes venus pour la première fois à Whitehall, c'était ici, dans le hangar à bateaux. »

James ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à cette petite révélation, alors il dit,

« Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous sommes venus ici pour essayer ces cigarettes moldu ? »

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

« Je me rappelle que tu as été malade après seulement une seule, puis Albus a essayé de nous prévenir que Grand-père arrivait car Sam nous avait dénoncé, et je me rappelle aussi que Grand« Je me rappelle que tu as été malade après seulement une seule, puis Albus a essayé de nous prévenir que Grand-père arrivait car Sam nous avait dénoncé, et je me rappelle aussi que Grand-père m'a fait quitter la pièce avant de te punir. »

Elle s'assit sur une chaloupe retournée.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il t'a fait. »

James s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Il m'a dit que si je te blessais réellement, ou te mettais en danger de quelque façon que ce soit, il me tuerait. »

James souriait à ce souvenir, mais il se rappelait avoir été un garçon de quinze ans avec un ancien Mangemort devant lui, le menaçant de le tuer. Ca l'avait marqué.

Elle haleta, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et dit,

« Oh, JP, je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je suis réellement désolée de t'avoir laissé seul avec lui. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, il t'aurait fait fumé tout le reste du paquet pour t'enseigner les dangers de la cigarette. »

« Non, » dit-il en riant. « Il avait déjà vu le résultat sur moi, sur le sol, là bas, » pointa t-il du doigt, « donc il savait que je ne pouvais le supporter. Il voulait surtout m'enseigner les dangers de tomber amoureux de son unique petite-fille. Il m'a demandé si tu y avais touché, et j'ai dit que non, bien qu'il savait que je mentais. Il m'a fixé pendant une minute, je crois qu'il a essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit, et finalement, j'ai avoué, 'Oui, Monsieur, elle en a fumé une, mais n'a pas été malade.' Et, en réalité, il a semblé fier de toi. »

Alice rit alors.

« Quand il est retourné à la maison, il m'a dit de ne plus jamais fumer, surtout ces horribles créations moldu, et si je le faisais, alors je tâterais de sa ceinture, bien qu'il ne m'aurais jamais rien fait, je n'ai jamais eu envie de fumer à nouveau. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a aussi dit ce jour là ? » demanda James.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour lui dire que non.

James prit sa main entre les siennes et les fixa en répondant,

« Il m'a dit qu'il savait que je t'aimais énormément et que je n'aurais de cesse de te traiter comme tu le mérites, avec précaution, et de faire passer tes envies avant les miennes. Il m'a dit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sa femme et que si je n'étais pas prêt à donner la mienne pour toi de la même façon, alors je ne te méritais pas. Il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de t'épouser un jour, et bien que j'étais alors un adolescent terrifié par lui, j'ai été honnête et lui ai dit la vérité. Je lui ai dit que oui, que je prévoyais de t'épouser depuis que j'avais cinq ans. »

Elle baissa à son tour ses yeux sur ses mains tenant les siennes, jouant avec ses doigts. Elle dit,

« C'est en demander beaucoup à un adolescent de quinze ans. »

« Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Donc ça m'a bien marqué, tout comme il le souhaitait, » dit-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua,

« Devrions nous attendre, ma douce Alice ? Devrions nous attendre d'être mariés ? »

« Tu parles de faire l'amour ? » demanda t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard moqueur, sourit et dit,

« Non, de fumer à nouveau. Bien sure que oui, de faire l'amour. »

« Veux tu m'épouser, James ? » demanda t-elle.

« Est-ce une proposition ? » questionna t-il en retour, en souriant.

« Oui, » dit elle avec courage. « Toi et moi, nous ne nous marieront pas seulement par convenance. Toi et moi, nous allons avoir un mariage fait d'amour, tout comme c'était prévu. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que je dois dire oui ? » plaisanta t-il.

« Oui, » répliqua t-elle.

« Oui, » dit-il en retour.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa la joue.

« Pas de relation dans le hangar à bateaux alors. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu de toute façon, avec cette affaire des cigarettes, ajouté à ce que tu m'as dit sur ton père et ta mère. »

« Tu penses vraiment que nous devons attendre ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tout du moins pour ce soir, » répondit-il.

Il se leva, puis la releva.

« Tu es déjà dans une robe blanche, et je suis dans ma robe de soirée. Mon Oncle Percy est le sous secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, mon père est le héros de notre monde, et ton père est l'homme le plus riche de l'univers, donc je parie qu'entre ces trois là, ajouté à ton intelligence et ma beauté, on peut obtenir une licence spéciale et faire de cette soirée d'anniversaire, un mariage. »

Elle ne put contenir sa joie.

« Quand je me suis habillée ce soir, j'ai imaginé que je m'habillais pour mon mariage avec toi d'une certaine façon, et ça m'a semblé pathétique, mais maintenant, ça semble quelque part poétique. Ca signifie que nous allons finalement faire face à ma grand-mère. »

« Elle est plus terrifiante que Lucius, » dit James, en frissonnant.

Il souffla la lanterne, ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main.

Il s'avança vers la sortie quand elle dit,

« Mais nous faisons toujours l'amour ce soir, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Il regarda son jolie visage, éclairé par la lumière de la lune et dit,

« Rien ne m'en empêchera, chérie. Je t'ai attendue toute ma vie. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Maintenant, allons d'abord trouver mon oncle, et voyons si nous pouvons obtenir cette licence spéciale en si peu de temps. »

Ils trouvèrent facilement Percy car il était dehors les cherchant, comme les autres membres de la famille. Ils lui expliquèrent leurs envies et leur plan, mais il leur répondit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il n'était pas possible d'obtenir cette licence si vite. Tout d'abord parce que c'était le week-end mais aussi car on était le soir, il n'y avait donc personne au Ministère, de toute façon. Le mieux que Percy pouvait faire, c'était l'obtenir pour lundi matin.

Percy retourna dans la salle de bal et James se tourna vers elle pour dire,

« Désolé, chérie. Nous allons devoir attendre pour nous marier et faire l'amour. Mais c'est seulement une question de jour, okay ? »

« Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! » s'exclama finalement Alice. « Viens, il faut que l'on trouve ma grand-mère ! »

« Ne m'as-tu pas entendu dire que j'avais peur d'elle plus tôt ? » demanda James, alors qu'elle le prenait par la main et courrait vers la maison.

« Oh, quel gros bébé tu fais, » dit-elle.

Ils coururent vers la grande maison, regardant à travers les larges fenêtres de la salle de bal, où tout le monde dansaient gaiement, buvaient et mangeaient. Elle attrapa sa main, regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres et dit,

« J'ai l'impression que personne d'autre n'a vu que l'invité d'honneur manquait. »

James se mit derrière elle, se pencha et montra du doigt,

« Elle est là. Oh, Merlin, elle parle avec mon père. Elle a l'air prête à sortir les griffes. Es tu sûre que tu as réellement besoin de lui parler ? En quoi lui parler nous aideraient à nous marier avant lundi ? »

« Lui parler nous permettra de nous marier ce soir, » le pressa t-elle.

Il savait que son Alice était intelligente, alors il lui faisait confiance.

Ils avancèrent vers les portes se trouvant sur le versant nord de la salle de bal. Hermione se trouvait non loin de ces portes, sa main juste au dessus de ses yeux, comme si elle avait un mal de tête.

« Maman ? » dit Alice, se faufilant derrière elle alors que James fermait la porte.

Hermione sursauta.

« Où étais tu ? Non, peu importe, on n'a pas le temps. Ta grand-mère veut que Harry appelle les Aurors, car apparemment, le crétin derrière toi t'a kidnappé. »

« Il s'est plutôt joint à moi dans mon escapade dans le passé. Papa ou grand-père ne t'a pas dit que j'y allais, à l'aide du livre ? »

« Oui, ils me l'ont dit, et j'imagine que ça a été une bonne chose ? »

Sa mère lui sourit, puis sourit à James.

« Il m'aime, maman. »

Alice serra la main de James.

« Enfin, » s'exclama Hermione. « Venez, allons apaiser ta grand-mère et lui montrer que tu vas bien. »

« Hum, pas encore, » dit Alice. « Je dois aller lui parler, en privé, puis j'aurais besoin que toi, papa et tous les autres promettiez de rester là et de nous attendre, okay ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu prévois, jeune fille ? » demanda Hermione à sa fille.

« Ma vie, » dit elle en souriant.

Draco s'approcha vers le trio dans le coin et dit,

« Merlin, Alice, ta grand-mère est prête à appeler la police moldue ! »

« Va me la chercher, Papa. James et moi avons une faveur à lui demander, » insista Alice. « Nous l'attendons dehors. »

Draco regarda James. James haussa les épaules et dit,

« Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de dire que je comprends ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Alice. Je ne le fais toujours pas, bien que je pense que je me dois de vous demander la main de votre fille. »

« Bien, bien, qui se soucie de ça, tu l'as tant que tu ne m'envoies pas chercher ma mère, » dit le plus vieil homme.

« Grand dieu, tu es bête ! » souffla Hermione.

Elle poussa violemment son mari qui se cogna contre le mur alors qu'elle se pressait vers sa belle-mère.

Draco fit un clin d'œil à James et dit,

« Joue toujours le pitre incompétent, mon garçon. Tu ne feras jamais les taches déplaisantes. C'est ainsi que je me débrouillais pour ne pas faire les choses désagréables avec les enfants, tu sais. »

Alice fronça les sourcils alors que les deux hommes riaient, et dit,

« Je suis encore là, donc ne donne pas des conseils comme ça à mon futur mari. D'ailleurs, maman sait que tu n'es pas réellement un pitre, seulement un enfant gâté. »

« Il faut en être un pour reconnaître l'autre, » contra Draco. « Attends, viens tu de me demander la main de ma fille ? »

Il se retourna vers James.

James montra Draco de sa tête tout en regardant Alice et dit,

« Je ne crois pas qu'il faisait semblant après tout. »

Draco poussa James. Narcissa s'avança vers les trois, suivie par Lucius, puis Harry et Ron vinrent se joindre à eux. Hermione les suivait. Narcissa menaçait Alice du doigt avant même de la rejoindre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à sa petite fille, Alice attrapa de sa main le poignet de sa grand-mère, son fiancé de l'autre, et les entraîna tous les deux vers l'extérieur.

« Grand-mère, as-tu toujours ton édition d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? » demanda Alice.

« En quoi est ce important ? » aboya t-elle.

« S'il te plait, réponds, » supplia Alice.

« Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai encore. J'ai l'une de rare cinq copies, qu'on dit avoir été écrit par Lewis Carroll lui-même, tout comme celle que tu as eu par Ingrid, » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Attends, j'ai encore une question, » dit Alice. « Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé n'est ce pas ? J'entends pour retourner dans le temps. Je sais qu'une fois tu as dit que tu allais l'utiliser, pour annuler ton divorce avec Grand-père, mais au lieu de ça, vous vous êtes remariés, non ? Sans l'aide du livre, et sans le dire à quiconque de la famille. C'est exact ? »

« Tu es bien trop maligne, » se plaignit Narcissa, en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais c'est exact, j'allais l'utiliser, j'ai dit à tout le monde que nous l'avions utilisé, mais le fait est que nous nous sommes discrètement remariés. Je ne voulais pas perdre la magie du livre alors que je pouvais tout simplement l'épouser à nouveau. Je voulais la préserver, au cas où l'on en a besoin. »

Elle regarda James et dit,

« Comment vas-tu pouvoir un jour la surprendre ? »

« Je ne suis pas un serin, » plaisanta James.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Alice.

« Oh, je connais finalement un mot qu'Alice Malfoy ne connaît pas ? » dit James avec un sourire taquin.

« Je connais le mot, étourneau, j'ai juste du mal à croire que quelqu'un utilise encore à ce jour un mot aussi antédiluvien. »

« Aussi anté-quoi ? » demanda t-il.

Alice soupira.

« Ca signifie antique. Tu es un serin, mais tu es à moi. »

« Tu as dit 'étourneau' et ce n'est pas la définition d'un mot moderne, » marmonna t-il.

Elle l'ignora et se retourna vers sa grand-mère, qui pouvait voir le sourire sur le visage de James, contrairement à Alice. Elle savait que James savait ce qu'il faisait. Il jouait l'idiot, tout comme Draco lui avait dit de faire. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Alice continua,

« Nous avons besoin de ton livre pour retourner à disons, oh, hier matin, car nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu vois, nous voulons nous marier ce soir, mais nous avons besoin de temps pour obtenir une licence. Oncle Percy a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en obtenir une si tard, surtout le week-end. Il a aussi dit qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour lundi matin, mais je refuse d'attendre. Je suis déjà habillée pour l'occasion, et tout le monde est là, l'instant ne pourrait être plus parfait. Nous ne pouvons pas remonter plus loin que ça car nous venons juste de découvrir que nous nous aimons, quand je suis allée voir mes trois souvenirs à l'aide du livre. Mais, peut-être qu'oncle Harry peut retourner à hier matin, vendredi matin, et lui et Percy pourraient tout arranger ! »

« C'EST LA QUE TU ETAIS ! Tu as utilisé ton livre pour te traîner de souvenirs en souvenirs ! »

Narcissa leva les mains au ciel et dit,

« Pourquoi personne ne m'en a informé ? Pourquoi n'étais je pas dans la confidence ? »

Elle attrapa Alice par les épaules et dit,

« Et écoute moi bien, Miss Alice, je ne peux pas prévoir un mariage en quelques heures ou même quelques jours. Pourquoi être si pressé ? Nous pourrons annoncer vos fiançailles ce soir et vous vous marierez plus tard. »

« Nous ne voulons pas attendre, » dirent Alice et James en même temps.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et sourirent.

Alice ajouta,

« S'il te plait, Grand-mère, nous allons nous marier ce soir, même si pour cela nous devons partir à l'instant même et le faire ailleurs. Aide nous. »

Narcissa sourit. Elle hocha la tête et dit,

« Bien, mais je suis celle qui y ira et qui fera ça pour toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas remonter plus loin, d'obtenir la licence, puis faire quelques plans et quelques changements pour cette fête, afin que tu es le plus beau mariage au monde. Après tout, ta mère et ton père ont fait ça très rapidement, mais au bout du compte, c'était parfait, car je l'ai planifié. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

Alice hocha la tête, heureuse. Narcissa retourna rapidement vers la maison et se jeta dans les bras de son mari qui avait tout entendu. Il dit,

« Nous allons y retourner et faire ça ensemble. »

James et Alice attendaient dehors, sous la véranda, que ses grands-parents reviennent. Il plaça sa robe sur les épaules d'Alice et la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient sur le même transat, et partageaient les mêmes rêves et espoirs pour leur futur, un futur qu'ils avaient eu peur de partager auparavant.

« Je veux trois enfants, comme dans ta famille, » dit Alice. « Sachant que je n'étais pas fille unique, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. »

James rit et posa un baiser sur sa joue, ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle.

« Bien, trois ce sera alors. Peut-être allons nous pouvoir faire le premier ce soir. »

Alice rougit et leva les yeux vers James.

« Es tu vierge ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il, nullement décontenancé.

« Tant mieux, » répliqua t-elle, tournant sa tête vers lui. « Maintenant, je sais que tu vas faire du droit magique, donc ça signifie encore beaucoup d'années d'études. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon rêve de faire de l'archéologie, donc j'ai beaucoup d'années d'études aussi. Je pense que nous devrions vivre ici après le mariage, que nous n'ayons pas à tenir notre maison. »

Il était collé à elle. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, si c'était seulement possible et dit,

« Penses tu que je t'éloignerais un jour de Whitehall, ma chérie ? C'est ton foyer. Je le sais bien, et un jour, ce sera le notre, quand ton père aura hérité du Manoir. Je me fiche d'où nous vivons, tant que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Le nom de notre première fille sera Ingrid, » dit Alice.

Il rit.

« Tu nommes déjà les enfants ? Ok. Le nom de notre premier fils sera Eclair de feu, car c'est mon balai préféré. »

Elle rit, se tourna vers lui et lui tapa le bras. Le père de James s'avança vers le couple et dit,

« Hé, vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ? Tes grands-parents viennent de revenir, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Harry dit,

« J'ai besoin de parler seul avec James, et tes parents t'attendent dans ta chambre, Alice. Transplanes là bas, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir quand Harry attrapa son bras. Il dit,

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé la nuit dernière avec mon mensonge sur Cassie. »

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je pense que ton petit mensonge était nécessaire, donc il n'y a pas de mal. »

Elle rendit à James sa robe et transplana à l'intérieur.

Harry sourit.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison de lui mentir. »

James roula des yeux.

« Peu importe, fils, ne le fait jamais, d'accord ? »

« Je l'aime papa. »

Je sais. »

« Est-ce que c'est notre petit moment père/fils ? Vas-tu me dire de la traiter correctement, de ne jamais la blesser, la tromper, de ne jamais lui mentir, car papa, toi et maman m'avait bien élevé. Je sais déjà toutes ces choses. De plus, je ne pourrais jamais blesser ma douce Alice. Je ne pourrais pas. »

« Alors, je n'ai rien à rajouter, » dit Harry, tapant dans le dos de son fils.

Il aida son fils à rajuster ses habits et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, fils. »

« Et je t'aime, » répondit James.

Alice apparut devant sa chambre et poussa la porte déjà entrouverte. Elle vit son père et sa mère dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait, » dit Hermione.

Alice pouvait voir que sa mère pleurait.

« Si ce n'était par pour Ingrid et ses machinations, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. »

« Je sais, » dit Draco, serrant sa femme, mais regardant sa fille sur le seuil de la porte. « Et dire que tout a commencé avec une petite fille avec des mains collantes, me tendant une fleur rose. »

Il tendit sa main vers sa petite fille, l'attirant vers lui, tout en se remémorant à haute voix…

* * *

_Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait le genou. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite fille, de quatre ans à peine, avec des cheveux bouclés blonds et des yeux grisâtres/bleus, tenant d'une main deux fleurs. Elle dit,_

_« Monsieur, vous semblez triste. Vous voulez une fleur ? »_

_« Combien les vendez vous ? » demanda Draco, toujours aussi pessimiste._

_« Vous êtes bête, elles sont gratuites. Vous voulez la bleu ou la rose ? »_

_« Je suis un garçon, donc je devrais vouloir la bleu. Donne moi la rose, » plaisanta Draco. "Où as tu eu ces fleurs ?"_

_« Je les ai cueillis là-bas, » dit elle._

_Elle indiqua un petit parterre de fleurs sauvages près d'un petit bosquet d'arbres._

_Draco fronça les sourcils et dit,_

_« Personne ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas cueillir des fleurs dans un parc public ? Si tout le monde cueillait des fleurs, il n'y en aurait plu pour que chacun en profite. »_

_Maintenant ce fut à la petite fille de froncer les sourcils,_

_« Mais, j'en ai seulement cueilli deux. Une pour moi et une pour vous. Vous voulez la rose ou pas ?_

_« Comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda t-il. « Personne ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas parler aux étrangers ? Où est ta maman ? »_

_« Si je ne vous parle pas, je ne peux pas vous donner mon nom, » raisonna t-elle._

_Elle essaya de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se hisser. Draco soupira de dégoût, regarda autour de lui, cherchant un adulte ou un parent puis, il aida la petite fille à s'asseoir sur le banc._

_« Merci, » dit elle._

_« Au moins tu es polie et tu n'as pas de morve qui sort de ton nez. Je déteste les enfants avec de la morve, » dit Draco._

_« Je déteste les raisins, » dit elle. « Mon nom est Alice. »_

_« Mon nom est Draco, » répondit il, seulement pour la forme._

_Elle lui tendit la fleur rose et il la prit._

_Elle sourit et dit,_

_"Draco est le nom latin pour dragon, le saviez vous ? »_

_Draco sembla ahuri et dit,_

_"Comment diable__sais tu cela ? Quel âge as tu ? »_

_« Diable est un mauvais mot, » dit elle. « Et j'ai juste eu quatre ans hier. Il y a eu une fête et tout et tout. Mon papa n'a pas pu venir, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il ne vient pas me voir très souvent désormais. Ma maman et mon papa sont divorcés. »_

_« Diable n'est pas vraiment un mauvais mot. C'est un endroit juste au sud d'ici, que je visiterai probablement un jour, et je suis désolé qu'il n'est pas pu venir et joyeux anniversaire en retard. Comment as tu su que Draco était le mot latin pour dragon ? » demanda t-il._

_« Ma maman m'apprend le latin, » répondit elle._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda sérieusement Draco._

_« Vous êtes drôle, » lui dit elle en retour._

_« Ta maman t'apprend le latin, à quatre ans, et pourtant tu dis de moi que je suis drôle. Où est ta mère professeur de latin ? Je pense que je dois lui apprendre deux trois petites choses, comme la façon d'empêcher son enfant d'être enlevée, pour l'amour de Merlin. Tu ne devrais pas être seule. »_

_« Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec vous, » dit elle._

_Elle sauta du banc et dit,_

_« Et je suis avec ma nounou. Elle s'est endormie de nouveau. Elle le fait souvent. Elle est là-bas. »_

_La petite fille indiqua une femme âgée, qui dormait profondément, sur un autre banc de l'autre côté du parc._

_« Bien, viens, allons la réveillait, » dit Draco._

_Il se leva et commença à traverser le parc. La petite fille le rattrapa et prit sa main. Draco fronça les sourcils, retira sa main de la sienne et dit,_

_« Que fais tu ? »_

_« Je vous tiens la main, » articula t-elle._

_« Bien, arrête cela. Ta main est collante, » mentit Draco._

_La petite fille sembla soudainement triste, ce qui rendit Draco perplexe et peut-être aussi 'mal' pour une raison stupide. Il dit,_

_« Ce qui te rend très chanceuse, parce que j'aime les mains collantes. Là, tient ma main. »_

_Il râla, lui offrit sa main qu'elle accepta, heureuse._

_Avant qu'ils n'atteigne la femme vieille et endormie, il entendit une femme criant le nom de la petite fille, bien avant de la voir. Il tourna la tête vers cette voix. La petite fille dit,_

_« Il y a ma maman ! »_

_Draco regarda la femme qui appelait la petite fille et qui courrait vers eux et sa respiration s'arrêta presque. C'était Hermione Granger._

_Hermione entoura la petite fille de ses deux bras puis lui dit,_

_« Que crois tu faire là, jeune demoiselle ? »_

_Finalement, elle remarqua Draco Malfoy et il lui sembla pouvoir à peine respirer._

_« Draco ? Oh mon Dieu. Merci, Malfoy. Je venais de l'hôtel quand j'ai vu ma baby-sitter, mais pas ma fille, j'étais si inquiète. Elle doit s'être endormie à nouveau. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois celui qui la trouvée. Merci bien pour m'avoir donné ma fille. »_

_Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle eu finalement fini sa phrase et elle pensait le moindre mot qu'elle avait pu dire, parce qu'il lui avait vraiment 'donné' sa fille._

_Il lui sourit et dit,_

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hermione. »_

_Il sourit aussi à Alice et dit,_

_« Et à toi aussi, Mlle Alice. »_

* * *

Draco regarda sa petite fille, comparant à ce à quoi elle ressemblait et à ce qu'elle est maintenant, s'en rappelant comme si c'était hier. Il lui sourit et elle attrapa ses mains. Il finit de ressasser ce souvenir alors que Hermione se tournait et remarquait enfin, qu'Alice s'était joint à eux.

Se rappelant encore leur première rencontre, il serra sa main un peu plus fort, baissant les yeux sur les mains jointes, et répétant la phrase qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là,

« Que fais tu ? »

Il garda sa main dans la sienne.

« Je te tiens la main, et regardes, ma main ne colle pas cette fois ci, » dit Alice, au bord des larmes.

« Et pas de morve qui sort de ton nez non plus, c'est aussi une bonne chose qu'il faut préciser, » plaisanta t-il.

« Et je déteste toujours le raisin, » plaisanta Alice en retour.

« Et l'enfer est toujours au sud, mais je n'ai aucune intention d'y aller désormais, » dit Draco.

Il serra ses deux femmes. Il aurait voulu pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était un Malfoy après tout.

« Chaque année, à ton anniversaire, ta mère me dit toujours là même chose, le savais tu ? »

Alice secoua la tête et dit,

« Non, je ne savais pas. Que lui dit tu maman ? »

« Je le remercie de m'avoir donné ma fille, » répondit simplement Hermione, « la même chose que je lui ai apparemment dit le jour où il t'a rencontré, et la même chose que je lui ai dit ce soir. C'est notre petite tradition. »

« Et sais tu ce que je lui réponds ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, quoi ? » dit Alice.

Il embrassa le front de sa fille, relâcha sa femme afin de pouvoir réellement prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras et dit,

« Merci de me l'avoir donné. »

« Et n'oublions pas de remercier Ingrid, » leur rappela Alice.

« Bien entendu, » sourit Draco

Il leva les yeux au plafond et dit,

« Merci Ingrid. »

Il baissa les yeux au sol et dit,

« Diable, je remercie même ce bâtard de Kevin pour avoir menti sur sa capacité à avoir des enfants à ta mère, elle ne m'aurait pas approché à ce bal, il y a des années de ça. »

Hermione rit et dit,

« Je suis désolée de briser tes espoirs, Draco, mais je ne crois pas que Kevin soit mort, donc pas la peine de baisser les yeux pour le remercier. »

« Oh, je sais, » dit il. « Mais quand il mourra, je suis sûre qu'il ira en enfer, car je l'ai suffisamment souhaité. »

Les trois Malfoy restèrent dans la chambre d'Alice encore une demi heure. Hermione sortit son vieux voile, datant de son mariage, et aida Alice à se coiffer et mit le voile sur sa tête.

Draco lui dit qu'ils étaient en train de transformer le troisième étage pour les invités. Il avait déjà les grandes lignes en tête.

Hermione demanda à Alice si elle avait une quelconque question sur la nuit de noce. Draco ricana et dit à Hermione que quelque soit les questions que pouvait avoir Alice, elle pouvait simplement imaginer, car aussi loin qu'il était concerné, rien ne se passerait entre James et elle ce soir.

Elle rit.

Finalement, Sam vint et tapa à la porte.

« Waouh, Alice, tu serais donc joli, » dit sincèrement Sam. « Grand-mère dit que c'est l'heure, donc vous feriez mieux de descendre, car elle ne sera pas capable de supporter de recommencer à te chercher partout. Elle pourrait faire une crise cardiaque ou un truc de genre, ce qui gâcherait le mariage, non ? »

« Merci pour celui-ci aussi, j'imagine, » plaisanta Draco, faisant référence à son fils, tout en regardant sa femme.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'imagine, » répéta t-elle.

Ils descendirent tous les escaliers, pour faire face à la foule.

Lucius les attendait en haut de l'escalier descendant vers le hall.

« Ta grand-mère s'est surpassée, Alice. Elle est remonté dans le temps, a obtenu ta licence, engagé un organisateur pour le mariage, et merlin seul sait comment, il y a maintenant une tente à l'extérieur, ainsi que des chaises, un autel, des fleurs et des bougies. C'est une nuit parfaite pour un mariage à l'extérieur, et quand nous rentrerons, tu auras la meilleure des réceptions possible. Je te le dis, cette femme est de l'or pur. Je crois que je vais la garder. »

« Fais donc ça, Lucius Malfoy, » dit Narcissa, du bas de l'escalier.

Elle sourit à sa petite fille et dit,

« C'est pour toi, Alice. J'ai le sentiment que tout a toujours été pour toi depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré, et je ne changerais rien au passé. »

« Merci pour tout, merci à tous, » répondit Alice.

Elle regarda les visages de chacun des membres de sa famille, ceux qu'elle aime, qu'elle adore, et elle se sentit dépassée par les émotions. Retenant ses larmes, elle dit,

« Je n'ai pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir de quand j'étais une toute petite fille, et que nous sommes venu pour la première fois en Angleterre, mais je me rappelle d'une chose. L'instant où j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte, juste là, et que je suis entrée dans cette maison, je savais que j'avais enfin trouvais mon foyer. J'ai finalement eu ma grande famille, ma vraie famille, une famille complète, qui s'aime, la famille que j'ai toujours voulu, donc merci à chacun d'entre vous. Je suis chez moi, ici. »

Hermione prit la main de Sam et sortit avec lui, suivit par ses grands-parents. Draco plaça la main de sa fille sur son bras et dit,

« Je n'aurais jamais cru me marier un jour, et pourtant, ça a été le cas, et maintenant, nous y voila, t'amenant à l'autel. C'est si étrange. »

« En effet, » fut la seule réponse d'Alice.

**Alors ? Vous aimez ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que oui ! )**

**A la prochaine !**

**=))**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 49 :**** Faire l'amour, être amoureux**

_« Il y a des gens pour qui, plus vous en faites pour eux, moins ils en font pour eux-mêmes, » Jane Austen_

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle si elle m'en laissait la possibilité. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un amoureux transi ou un romantique désespéré ? » James Potter_

_« Il a toujours tout fait pour moi, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Le fait est, cela me fait l'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois, » Alice Malfoy, maintenant Potter_

* * *

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit d'une chambre étrange. James prit la main d'Alice et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, puis la leva et embrassa sa paume ouverte.

« Eh bien, douce Alice, ton mariage a-t-il été tout ce que tu as toujours désiré ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle doucement.

Il fut surprit par cette réponse, et se tourna vers elle, les yeux pleins d'inquiétudes. Elle avait les yeux baissés.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour que ce soit mieux ? » demanda-t-il, voulant sincèrement savoir.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, regarda vers son 'mari' et dit,

« Dire de notre mariage que c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré, alors que c'était une cérémonie merveilleuse et magnifique, sera totalement exagéré. Toi, James, tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais désiré. Ma propre famille. »

Il essaya de ne pas sourire, mais en vain, alors il baissa les yeux au sol, où Alice regardait un instant auparavant, et dit,

« C'est plutôt gentil. »

Ils restèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot, pendant un petit moment avant qu'il se lève. Il relâcha sa main, s'éclaircit la gorge, souffla, s'étira, puis fit tourner son regard dans la chambre en majorité sombre.

« C'est gentil de la part de ton père de nous laisser utiliser ce chalet pour notre lune de miel. »

« C'est une tradition Malfoy de venir ici pour la lune de miel, » dit-elle, se levant à son tour et tournant sans but dans la grande chambre.

Elle enleva sa veste et la mit dans l'une de leurs valises, qui avaient été faites extrêmement rapidement juste avant leur départ et avaient été placées près de la porte de la chambre quand ils sont arrivés.

Il enleva à son tour son manteau et le plaça sur la sienne, puis s'avança vers la cheminée. Il ouvrit les portes en verres devant, scruta l'intérieur et s'apprêtait à prendre sa baguette pour allumer un feu quand elle s'avança et appuya sur un petit bouton. Des flammes apparurent alors dans l'âtre.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe et dit,

« Magie ? »

« Electricité, » rectifia-t-elle.

Il se leva et commença à rire, vite suivi d'Alice. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressant, et l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

« Comme tout ceci est étrange, Alice, » dit-il, la gardant dans ses bras, contre son torse et caressant de bas en haut son dos. « Nous étions amis, nous sommes tombés amoureux, puis nous nous sommes mariés et sommes devenus amants, et tout ceci en l'espace de quelques heures. »

Elle avait sa tête contre son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille, concentrée sur la respiration régulière de James et les vibrations sur son torse quand il parlait. Elle acquiesça.

« Ça l'est. Je n'ai jamais pensé en me levant ce matin, que je finirais la journée en étant ta femme, bien que ce soit un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il l'éloigna légèrement de lui, et dit,

« Hé, maintenant, je me souviendrais toujours de notre anniversaire car il tombe le même jour que le tien. Et je pourrais toujours m'en sortir en ne t'offrant qu'un seul cadeau. »

« Ha, ha, ha, » dit-elle, lui tapant légèrement le torse.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et dit,

« Je vais à la salle de bain pour me changer. »

« Te changer ? »

« Pour la nuit, » précisa-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est vrai, te changer, » dit-il, levant la main pour retirer sa cravate.

« Donc… Je vais aller la dedans, » dit-elle, en pointant la salle de bain.

« Et je resterais ici, » dit-il, en montrant la chambre.

« Ou tu pourrais aller dans l'autre salle de bain, » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Pour me changer ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pour te changer, » répéta-t-elle.

« Et puis quoi ? »

Il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Puis nous nous retrouvons là, » plaisanta-t-elle, en pointant du doigt le lit.

« Ça semble un bon plan, » plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

James trouva l'autre salle de bain, se lava et se rasa rapidement, puis mit une robe en soie, qu'il avait emprunté à son père. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas fini dans la salle de bain, il s'assit en attendant. Il l'attendait assis au bout du lit, tirant sur la ceinture de sa robe, quand elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain.

Elle était plus belle que jamais, belle à lui en couper le souffle.

« Tu es magnifique, » dit-il doucement, tout en se levant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe de nuit en soie et dit,

« Tu pourras remercier ma grand-mère. Quand elle remonte dans le temps, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. »

Quand elle releva les yeux, il était juste devant elle. Elle sursauta de surprise et fit un pas en arrière. Il l'attira à lui et dit,

« Bien que ce soit une belle robe, je parlais uniquement de toi, Alice. »

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« Es-tu nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

De sa main droite, il caressait son bras gauche, le bout de ses doigts frôlant sa peau.

« Plutôt anxieuse, » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Plus que nerveux, » répliqua-t-il.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

« Je veux que tout se passe bien, que ce soit agréable et merveilleux.

« Ca le sera, parce que c'est nous, que l'on est ensemble, comme nous aurions dû l'être depuis longtemps, » lui dit Alice.

« Tu as toujours été comme ça, si sûre de toi, tout te semble si évident, » commenta-t-il, « et j'en suis ravi. »

Sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde, il l'attira à nouveau vers lui, plus proche encore, jusqu'à sa bouche touche la sienne.

C'était si doux et si bon, il pouvait goûter son dentifrice, et sentir son shampoing. Elle émit un petit gémissement, ce que l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa bouche était chaude et humide, et sa peau rougit légèrement alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle. Une fois loin d'elle, il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, qui un moment plus tôt était pressée contre son torse. Comment réagirait-elle s'il la touchait ?

Il se baissa légèrement et prit en coupe de sa main droite son sein gauche, appréciant la douceur de celui-ci à travers sa robe de nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux et gémit à nouveau. Même s'il n'en avait jamais entendu, il crû quand même reconnaitre là des gémissements remplis de passion. Il passa légèrement son pouce sur son mamelon, le sentant durcir sous sa caresse.

Elle se releva et attrapa ses biceps. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle mordit doucement sa lèvre et lui dit,

« Embrasse-moi, James. »

C'était une demande tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, et une qu'il pouvait honorer. Il se pencha sur elle, gardant sa main sur son sein, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent alors qu'elle glissait ses mains autour de son coup, son bas ventre se pressant contre le sien.

Elle l'embrassa de plus belle et ouvrit sa bouche, leur langues dansant l'une contre l'autre. Les mains de James firent glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette et il la sentit tomber jusqu'à sa taille.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser et regarda avec émerveillement la robe de nuit tomber jusqu'à ses pieds, découvrant sa taille, ses hanches et ses jambes. Il la regarda alors qu'elle l'enlevait totalement, elle était entièrement nue maintenant et il la trouvait magnifique.

« Ça aurait été un vrai gâchis de le garder une minute de plus sur moi, » murmura-t-elle, bougeant les mains pour cacher ses seins.

Il l'empêcha de faire en attrapant ses poignets.

« Tu es encore plus belle que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, et crois moi, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. »

Elle sourit, se disant que ça sonnait si juste. Elle n'était ni embarrassée ni honteuse ou effrayée de se trouver devant James entièrement nue.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle, retirant ses mains des siennes, afin de pouvoir caresser son torse à travers sa robe, « tu m'as déjà vu nue auparavant. On a déjà nagé ensemble, et une fois, je me rappelle bien avoir enlevé mon haut de maillot, parce que toi tu n'en avais pas, donc je n'en voulais pas non plus. »

Il grogna, la sensation de ses mains sur son torse étant parfaite, puis il dit,

« Oui, puis j'ai enlevé mon bas de maillot pour te montrer que j'avais quelque chose que toi tu n'avais pas. Ensuite tu as enlevé le tien pour comparer puis tu as couru le long de la plage pour aller voir ta mère et lui dire que c'était injuste que j'ai un pénis et toi non. »

Il remontait et descendait sa main le long de son sein tout en parlant.

« Je pense que maintenant, c'est juste, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle lui enleva sa robe et regarda avec intérêt alors que la robe tombait à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi portes-tu un boxer ? »

« Je suis un homme propre sur lui, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Mince alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme bêtise, » rit elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et caressa ses tétons de ses pouces. Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur son torse alors qu'il se penchait pour retirer son boxer.

Elle avait quelque part peur de regarder alors elle fixa son visage, ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, » dit-elle, car elle mourrait d'envie de le dire.

« Oh Alice, » répondit-il, « je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire combien je t'aime. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, tout en plaçant une multitude de baisers sur ses joues, le long de son cou, jusqu'à ses clavicules. Il reposa sa main sur sa poitrine et pinça expérimentalement son mamelon, pour voir si elle pouvait aimer. Il durcit sous sa main et s'émerveillant de pouvoir lui tirer de telle réaction, il l'embrassa après l'avoir pincé, mais elle le repoussa.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, ça m'a simplement surpris, je suis désolée, » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu dois me dire ce que tu aimes, » lui réclama-t-il. « Je ne peux pas savoir si tu ne me dis pas. »

« Comment... comment puis-je savoir ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais, et si je fais quelque chose que tu aimes, eh bien, laisse-moi simplement continuer, » dit-il.

Il sembla confus tout à coup. Il aurait tellement voulu que l'un d'eux sache ce qu'ils faisaient. Il savait la théorie, la mécanique de la chose, mais là, c'était totalement différent, et surtout, c'était Alice, et rien que pour ça, il ne voulait rien louper.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, ses pensées se reflétant sur son visage.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Tout va bien se passer, on fait ça ensemble. »

« J'espère bien, » plaisanta-t-il.

Puis, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et se relaxèrent. Il prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains, et tout en le tenant, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il savait qu'elle le voulait tout autant que lui, et pour une fois, il voulait la même chose en même temps, donc c'était parfait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le coup. IL fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Rien ni personne ne pouvait se mesurer à la femme devant lui. Sa bouche parcourue son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'une de ses mains prit doucement en coupe l'un de ses seins, tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur ses fesses. Comme elle ne se plaignit pas cette fois ci, qu'elle ne s'éloigna pas ou qu'elle ne protesta pas de quelque façon que ce soit, il posa sa bouche sur sa poitrine, l'embrassant amoureusement bien plus tendrement que la première fois. La première fois. C'était leur première fois…la première fois qu'ils feraient l'amour.

Puis il reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, et elle ouvrit la bouche. Rapidement, il couvrit de baisers ses épaules, son cou et sa poitrine, avant de sentir les doigts d'Alice commençaient à explorer nerveusement son corps, et c'était plus qu'agréable.

Alice se pencha et posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons, attendant de voir s'il allait la repousser. Elle appréciait particulièrement qu'il le fasse, alors elle imagina qu'il pourrait aimer lui aussi. Comme il haletait, elle comprit qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de James, sa cuisse appuyant contre son érection. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à sa taille avant de la poser sur ses fesses. Sa peau était douce et chaude, si chaude.

Il se tourna vers le lit, loin de son épouse, pour tirer les couvertures, et il se demanda si elle allait participer d'une quelconque façon ou si elle allait rester inactive, le regardant simplement alors qu'il préparait le lit. Ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Il savait que c'était pour elle aussi, la première fois, il était donc normal qu'elle soit nerveuse et anxieuse. Il se fit alors la promesse de toujours la protéger, et si pour se faire, il devait tout faire pour elle, pour eux, il le ferait.

Cependant, après qu'il eut baissé les couvertures au bas du lit, elle s'avança, s'agrippa à ses cheveux et lui donna un long baiser, puis avec l'assurance qui venait tout juste de lui venir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son membre dur, avant de vite relever les yeux et de lui demander,

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il, tout en répondant intérieurement « bon dieu, oui ».

« C'est rouge et dur, » dit-elle, « ça donne l'impression de faire mal. »

« Devons-nous vraiment parler maintenant ? » demanda James, plutôt embarrassé.

« Parler aide à traverser de nombres choses, au lieu de les laisser s'exacerber, » répondit-elle.

Incrédule, il la regarda et s'exclama,

« Quoi ? Alice, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, arrête de parler et d'utiliser de grands mots comme 'exacerber'. »

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà vu le pénis d'un homme auparavant, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. »

« Alice, peux-tu arrêter d'être toi juste une seconde et attendre… Quand as-tu vu le pénis d'un autre homme ? » demanda-t-il, choqué.

Elle sourit et répondit,

« Dans un livre, idiot. Un livre sur l'anatomie humaine. Je l'ai lu quand j'avais sept ans. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » dit-il en souriant. « Tu connaissais probablement chaque os du corps humains à tes huit ans. »

« Neuf, » le corrigea-t-elle. « J'ai fini d'apprendre le système endocrinien et tous les muscles quand j'avais dix ans. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de dire,

« Je crois que ton babillage incessant aide à faire partir la rougeur et la dureté. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« En d'autres termes, tu ruines un peu l'instant. »

« Bien, je vais donc m'arrêter totalement de parler et tu pourras tranquillement me faire l'amour tandis que je resterais silencieuse, » se déplora-t-elle.

« Oh Alice, je suis désolé. C'est bon, continue d'être toi-même. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux dire par là, » lui répondit-elle, « mais je ne te laisserais pas m'énerver. Maintenant, occupons-nous de tom problème. »

Elle fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur son bras avant de les faire glisser sur son torse, caressant à nouveau ses tétons. Il gémit. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son membre dur et dit,

« C'est doux et dur en même temps. Quel paradoxe. »

« J'ai changé d'avis, » dit-il tout en gémissant.

Elle laissa sa main où elle était mais leva les yeux vers lui et dit,

« A quel propos ? A propos de faire l'amour ? »

« Non, à propos de toi. Arrête d'être toi juste pour une nuit. Pas de discussion, pas d'analyses, pas d'explications. On parlera après, et on dira tout ce qu'on a fait de bien ou de mal, on l'analysera jusqu'à que tu sois satisfaite. En attendant, faisant l'amour doucement, sans mots inutiles, juste des gémissements de plaisir. »

Il fit la grimace alors qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur lui.

Elle était sur le point de protester quand il l'embrassa et les amena tous les deux sur le lit. Rapidement, ses mains explorèrent son corps, le dessinant de ses doigts. Elle le poussa sur le dos et explora à son tour son corps, s'aidant tantôt de ses mains tantôt de sa bouche. Elle était stupéfaite de voir combien il était beau. Il avait de longues jambes, une taille fine, des hanches fines, mais de larges épaules et un torse musclé. Elle était fascinée par tout ce qui le concernait, et elle aurait voulu lui faire savoir, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas parler tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. Elle garda ainsi tous ses sentiments pour elle.

Très vite, le désir et la passion, brute et absolue traversèrent leurs corps du plus profond de leurs âmes, et ils y répondirent chacun d'une façon différente. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, envie et besoin. Elle l'embrassa, plein d'amour, d'admiration et de bonheur.

La bouche de James se joignit à ses mains pour découvrir les vallées et les plaines de son corps et bientôt, elle n'arriva plus à rester silencieuse. Elle gémissait, se retenant de crier, lui demander de s'arrêter puis de continuer, non, mais oui. Il était plutôt confus mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Ils prirent leur temps, examinant avec soin le corps de chacun, de tendres caresses, exprimant timidement leurs sentiments par des baisers et des morsures. Des doigts et des lèvres habiles continuèrent de toucher et d'embrasser des endroits qui ne demandaient que ça. Leur envie mutuelle de continuer dans le silence était une récompense tant que pour que leurs corps mais aussi pour leurs esprits, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Ils jouirent ensemble aisément, comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça auparavant, bien que ce soit leur première fois.

Il cria avant elle, qui hurla son nom alors qu'ils atteignaient des sommets qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là jamais explorés.

Quand ils eurent fini, il l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Puis je parler maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu le dois vraiment, » dit-il, « ou mieux encore, si tu le peux réellement. »

« Je dois dire que tu m'as effectivement coupé le souffle, » répondit-elle doucement. « James, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi que maintenant en disant que ce mariage devait avoir lieu. J'en suis convaincue. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, le seul que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. »

James ne pouvait réellement rien lui répondre, car il savait qu'un sanglot lui échapperait s'il ouvrait la bouche. Elle était la femme faite pour lui, qui aimerait et chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, appuyant son menton sur son torse. Elle pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle remua afin de les couvrir tous les deux avec les couvertures, puis se remit contre lui.

« C'est bon, JP, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas à me dire combien tu m'aimes, tu viens juste de me le montrer. »

Il resta silencieux un petit moment, et elle fit de même. Il l'entendit finalement respirer doucement et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et dit,

« Douce Alice. »

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et répéta,

« Ma douce et tendre Alice. Tu es mienne, pour toujours. »

**Qui veut me tuer lève la main ? QUOI ? Autant que ça ? Bon ok, je le mérite peut-être un peu… bon peut-être totalement. Toujours est-il que vous avez quand même le chapitre finalement, non ?**

**Vous remarquerez aussi que je n'ai pas fait de long discours avant ce qui vous a permis de commencer tout de suite la lecture ! :)**

**Même sans long discours, je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews, et sachez que si vous souhaitez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez ma sœur qui a fermé la porte de la maison à clé, alors que je n'en ai pas. J'ai donc pu finir la traduction de ce chapitre grâce à elle.**

**Autre point, bah oui, j'ai rien dit au début, maintenant je me lâche ^^, je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que la relation (sexuelle j'entends) entre Alice et James est assez… mécanique ? Faute de mieux, j'utiliserais ce terme. Je trouve que ça manque peut-être de plus de douceur, peut-être même de descriptions. Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement du) ma traduction, bien que ça y contribue, mais c'est aussi dû au texte original. **

**Voilà voilà, je pense qu'on se reverra beaucoup plus vite vu comment je me sens encore coupable, mais merci à tous pour les reviews, l'ajout dans les fictions préférés, les auteurs préférés, etc.**

**Et n'oubliez pas : je poste ce chapitre en direct du palier de ma porte ! Ça doit être une première, non ? Et mon paillasson piiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! **

**A la prochaine !**

**=))**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 50**** : Hermione et Draco ressassant de vieux souvenirs**

_« J'ai passé ma vie à être égoïste, en pratique du moins, et non pas dans mes principes, » Jane Austen_

_« J'ai passé ma vie à être égoïste, tant dans mes principes que dans mes actes, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ce que j'ai pu faire de plus égoïste dans toute ma vie, c'est tomber amoureux de Hermione Granger, » Draco Malfoy_

_« J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais été égoïste de toute ma vie, mais pendant les quatre premières années de la vie de ma fille, j'ai été extrêmement égoïste, parce que je ne l'ai pas présentée à son père, chose que je regretterais toute ma vie, » Hermione Malfoy_

_« Je suis extrêmement égoïste, parce que je ne voulais pas que cette histoire s'arrête, et pourtant, c'est bientôt la fin, » AnneM (auteur de cette histoire que nous aimons tant :) )_

* * *

« Draco, est ce que tu dors ? » demanda Hermione depuis le seuil de la porte de la nurserie.

Il était assis dans la nurserie, au troisième étage de la maison, dans le vieux rocking chair qu'Hermione avait hérité de sa grand-mère. Il ne bougeait pas et avait les yeux fermés, d'où sa question.

Il lui tendit soudain sa main. Elle s'avança alors dans la pièce et posa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'attira sur ses genoux, passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le bras.

« Que fais-tu ici à trois heures du matin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est partie, » répondit-il. « J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, c'était cette petite fille jouant sur ce sol, ou me faisant la lecture car j'étais trop paresseux pour lui lire une histoire. Je me rappelle quand je lui ai donné un bain pour la première fois et qu'elle m'a dit de bien faire attention de ne pas mettre d'eau dans ses yeux ou que sinon, elle pleurerait. En réalité, ces mots exacts ont été 'Je te promets que je pleurerais', enfin, » il s'arrêta et se mit à rire. « Quelle petite fille dit un truc pareil ? C'est drôle et en même temps c'est horrible. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle. « Je viens moi-même de tout juste me remettre d'une séance de larmes. »

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, » dit-il, la serrant plus fort encore. « J'aurais dû être là pour toi. »

« Je suis allée me cacher dans les toilettes et j'ai jeté un sort de silence, donc même si tu étais passé à côté, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu, » expliqua-t-elle. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est pas réel. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Tout ça, être là, être mariée avec toi, toutes ces années de bonheur. Est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? Parfois, je me dis que oui, et d'autres fois, j'en doute vraiment, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne le mériterais tu pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il commença à se balancer sur la chaise et l'attira contre son torse. Elle tourna la tête pour la pose au creux de son épaule. Il la serra plus fort encore dans ses bras.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que mon malheur est ma punition pour tous mes péchés. Tu sais, qu'être marié avec Kevin et être malheureuse, c'était ma punition, pour avoir profité de toi cette nuit-là, pour être tombée enceinte et ne jamais te l'avoir dit. »

« Tu ne m'as pas exactement violé, mon cœur, » ricana-t-il. « J'étais plus que partant. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, » dit-elle tristement.

« Donc rester avec Kevin, c'était ta punition. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais restée avec lui. Hermione, la martyre, » se lamenta-t-il.

Elle se redressa et le tapa.

« Ne prend pas ça à la légère. »

« Je me suis réellement toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais resté avec un homme qui avait profité de toi, que tu n'aimais pas, et maintenant je le sais, voilà tout, » expliqua-t-il.

En colère, elle essaya de se lever, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser faire et resserra son étreinte.

« Ecoutes Hermione, et écoutes moi bien, » dit-il sérieusement. « Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Tu as vécu ta vie et tu as pris les décisions que tu pensais devoir prendre en ce temps-là et c'est tout ce que l'on peut dire. N'ai aucun regret ne sois pas désolée pour des choses qui ne peuvent être changées. Tu as rendu ma vie si belle pendant ces quinze dernières années. »

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

« Tu ne me détestes pas de ne pas t'avoir dévoilé l'existence d'Alice plus tôt ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il était réellement choqué par cette question. Il éloigna ses mains de son visage. Il la repoussa de ses genoux, attrapa ses poignets dans ses mains, la tourna vers lui et lui dit,

« Comment peux-tu me poser cette question, es-tu folle ? Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Tu m'as donnée Alice, et même si je n'ai pas été là pour les quatre premières années de sa vie, je ne regrette rien et je refuse que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit ! Je suis autant fautif que toi, ne le voit tu pas ? »

Elle libéra ses mains et bougea, lui faisant dos.

« En quoi le fait que je tombe enceinte de ta fille en étant marié à un autre est de ta faute ? »

« Bien, d'accord, cette partie-là n'est pas de ma faute, » dit-il légèrement.

Elle se tourna et lui jeta un regard méchant ce qui le fit rire.

« Quoi ? Ca ne l'était pas. Ce que je veux dire, » dit-il en l'attirant vers lui à nouveau, « c'est que je t'ai dit il y a longtemps que j'avais des soupçons quant à ton identité ce soir-là, que ma séductrice aux cheveux bouclés n'était autre que mon ennemi/coup de foudre d'enfance, Hermine Granger. Je n'ai jamais essayé de te trouver, je savais que tu étais mariée, j'avais même entendu que tu avais un enfant et, promets-moi de ne pas me détester, je me suis parfois demandé si cet enfant n'était pas le mien. Mais j'ai été lâche et je t'ai laissé partir. J'ai passé mon temps à geindre pour une femme masquée que je ne pouvais avoir, au lieu d'essayer de trouver la femme qui elle l'était. »

« Oh Draco, » dit-elle. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Crois-tu ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de pointer du doigt, n'ayons pas de regrets parce que l'un comme l'autre nous pourrons construire des montagnes de regrets, de doutes et de tristesse. Mais la seule chose qu'on en tirerait, c'est des montagnes de doutes. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu étais très poétique et poignant et d'un coup, tu as mentionné deux fois des montagnes de doutes et tu m'as complétement perdue. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Donnes moi un peu de temps, mon unique fille vient de se marier ce soir, il est tard et en plus j'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec ma femme mais je crois qu'elle est encore en colère contre moi. »

Il fit semblant de froncer les sourcils.

« Es-tu en colère ? »

« Non, » répondit-elle timidement.

Elle s'avança vers lui et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra étroitement en retour et posa un baiser sur ces cheveux.

« Je suis heureuse qu'Alice se soit mariée par amour et non pas parce qu'elle le devait, » dit-elle, toujours dans ses bras.

« Comme nous, tu veux dire ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Non, notre mariage avait lieu d'être, Malfoy, et était totalement basé sur l'amour, » dit-elle en riant. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce testament n'a jamais été changé, et ça l'a forcé à se marier avant l'âge de 25 ans, alors je suis heureuse qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'elle n'ait pas eu à s'en inquiéter. »

« Je devrais vraiment essayer de changer ce testament avant que Sam ai 30 ans, car s'il n'est pas marié avant, il n'héritera pas du Manoir ni de tout ce merveilleux argent dans le coffre de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et dit,

« J'avais complétement oublié. C'est bon pour Alice maintenant, elle héritera de Whitehall et de son coffre, mais Sam doit s'en occuper à son tour, à moins que l'on ne change ce testament. »

« Il est trop tard pour le changer maintenant, il n'y a plus de livre pour retourner dans le temps, » dit-il, la serrant plus fort encore, si seulement cela était possible.

« Alors, il devra tomber amoureux et se marier avant ces trente ans. Si tu l'as fait, n'importe qui peut le faire, de toute façon, je pense qu'il se mariera jeune, tout comme Alice, et qu'il n'attendra pas ses 30 ans, » supposa-t-elle.

Draco repoussa légèrement sa femme et lui dit,

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il se mariera jeune ? »

« Parce qu'il a déjà des sentiments pour Lily Potter, » l'informa-t-elle.

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'air complétement choqué.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, Draco, » ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont encore jeune et peut être que ça ne voudra rien dire, » lui dit-elle, le reprenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne laisserais jamais mon fils épouser une Potter. C''est déjà dur que ma fille l'ai fait, bien que cette Lily est vraiment belle et que, merlin merci, elle a des cheveux foncés tout comme James. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire sa beauté, mais ça ne lui vient pas de Weaslette et du balafré. »

« Ginny est très jolie et Harry est très beau. Albus aussi est beau avec ses cheveux roux, » répliqua Hermione.

« Nooon, » dit Draco d'une voix trainante. « Albus est plutôt mignon, et ses cheveux lui vont bien mais je ne veux pas que l'un de mes petits enfants soient comme ça. Et, bien que Mme Potter, peu importe son prénom, est passable, Potter est moche. »

« Tu connais 'peu importe son prénom' depuis presque vingt ans, donc je pense que tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Ginny, » grogna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien, GINNY, » reprit-il encore une fois d'une voix trainante, « est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, passable, peut-être même presque jolie à regarder. Il faut dire que ses enfants doivent bien tenir leur beauté de quelqu'un, mais Potter est totalement défiguré et moche. »

Hermione pinça les fesses de Draco.

« Ouch, mon cœur ! » se plaint-il.

« Ce n'est pas gentil, » râla-t-elle en retour.

Il lui pinça les fesses en retour et dit,

« Non, ça ce n'est pas gentil. Ou peut-être, si tu veux toujours faire l'amour, pouvons-nous considérer cela comme un préliminaire. »

« Préliminaire, mon cul, » dit-elle en riant. « Te rappelles tu au moins de ce que ce mot veut dire ? »

« Ce commente suscite un significatif « aie », mon cœur. »

Il l'éloigna de lui seulement pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui.

« Allons quelque part où nous pourrons faire l'amour. Nous étions supposés faire l'amour dans la salle de billard de Flint, mais Alice a eu l'audace de se marier et de tout gâcher. Allons faire autre chose de tout aussi excitant. »

Il allait pour sortir de la pièce quand elle tira sur son bras.

« Non, allons au lit, » gémit-elle. « Ca a été une longue journée et je suis physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi, » gémit-il doucement à son tour.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la nurserie et il la colla au mur, tout près de la porte. Plaçant une de ses jambes entre celles d'Hermione, il releva sa nuisette, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa doucement, puis se tourna pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille,

« S'il te plait. »

Il la regarda avec ce même regard qui l'avait séduit ce jour-là. De son index, il traça le contour de ses lèvres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis ce jour-là, elle l'aimait et le voulait.

« Sais-tu que ce jour-là, je t'aimais déjà autant que le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'épouserais ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Réellement ? » demanda-t-il, joueur.

Elle plaça à son tour son index sur les lèvres de Draco. Elle dessina son sourire, une fois, puis deux, son cœur s'emballant à mesure que ses pensées se tournaient vers le plaisir que ses lèvres pouvaient lui apporter.

Il prit l'un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, un peu comme elle l'avait fait ce fameux jour, puis il le suça longuement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, baissant la tête et s'affalant quasiment contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que ses douces lèvres caressaient le haut de sa chemise de nuit qui couvrait ses seins et ses épaules. Tout en posant des baisers sur sa peau, il posa ses mains sur ses seins dont les mamelons durcirent dès sa première caresse. La chaleur s'empara de son corps et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que son envie reflétait l'envie de Draco.

Il lui demanda doucement,

« Me veux-tu toujours autant qu'il y a vingt ans de cela ? Tu dis toujours m'aimer, mais c'est quelque chose de différent qui n'a pas le même sens. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Alors qu'elle avait le dos contre le mur, il tomba à genoux devant elle, levant la nuisette jusqu'à ses hanches et plaçant ses mais dessous.

Levant les yeux vers elle, son menton collé à son ventre toujours aussi mince, il fixa son regard dans le sien et dit,

« Par exemple, j'aime sentir tes sous-vêtements en soie contre ma main. »

Il écarta ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts caressant l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Mais, » continua-t-il, « je veux encore plus la solution de ta peau nue contre la mienne. »

Il lui enleva lentement sa culotte. Puis, il déplaça ses mains sur ses fesses, jusqu'à sa taille avant de les passer sous ses seins.

« Par exemple, » dit-il, continuant à lui expliquer la différence entre aimer et vouloir, « j'aime tes seins. »

Il était toujours à genoux devant elle, la chérissant, ses mains se dirigeant désormais vers la dentelle recouvrant sa poitrine. Il attrapa chacun de ses seins, caressant ses mamelons de chacune de ses mains.

« Ils sont mes fidèles amis depuis de nombreuses années. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est presque une citation de Jane Austen, dans Orgueil et Préjugés quand Mr Bennett dit à Mme Bennet qu'il aime ses nerfs car ils sont ses fidèles amis depuis de nombreuses années, » dit faiblement Hermione.

Il soupira, plaçant sa joue contre son ventre.

« J'espère que, pour la santé de James Potter, notre fille n'a pas pris ta mauvaise habitude de dire n'importe quoi pendant les moments les plus romantiques de séduction et de sexe. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et dit,

« Puis je continuer ? »

« S'il te plait, » sourit-elle.

Il se releva, levant sa chemise de nuit avec lui, lui enleva et la jeta sur le sol.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être brusquement interrompu. »

Il se pencha et prit en coupe ses seins nus.

« J'aime tes seins. Ils sont plus importants pour moi que je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer, cependant, je veux faire ça. »

Il pencha sa tête et caressa ses mamelons durs de sa joue, caresse qui retomba directement entre ses jambes.

Il prit ensuite l'un de ses mamelons en bouche, le léchant avant de le mordiller doucement.

Elle saisit ses épaules et gémit.

Il embrassa sa poitrine, ses clavicules, puis son visage pour finir par ses lèvres, qui le désiraient et l'attendaient. Il l'embrassa longuement et durement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Il l'embrassa avec besoin, désir, cupidité, égoïsme, envie et amour. Elle était surprise par son urgence, mais comme toujours, elle en était ravie.

Il se recula soudainement, la laissant triste pendant un petit moment. Il retira son tee-shirt et fit glisser son pantalon.

« Une dernière chose, mon cœur, » commença-t-il.

Il la tira vers l'un des lits jumeaux qui occupaient l'ancienne nurserie.

« Je t'aime de tout mon être, de tout mon sang, de tout mon souffle, de toute ma magie et de toute ma volonté, mais je te veux encore plus. Est-ce que cela te va ? »

Il l'attira à lui à nouveau tout en glissant ses mains le long de son dos, son corps se retrouva collé au sien, ses seins maintenant pressés contre son torse.

« Personne ne m'aimera ou ne me voudra jamais plus, Malfoy, » dit-elle, prise d'un désir passionné.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, » admit-il. « M'aimes-tu et me veux-tu ? »

« Disons-le ainsi, » commença-t-elle, seulement pour le pousser violemment d'une main, afin qu'il tombe sur le dos sur le lit le plus proche.

Il le regarda, choqué et surpris.

« Je préférerais nettement plus te le montrer que te le dire. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Une petite minute, une petite minute, » dit-il, l'arrêtant d'une main alors qu'elle commençait à monter sur le lit. « Hermione Granger Malfoy préfère montrer quelque chose à quelqu'un plutôt que de lui dire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. C'est un jour à marque d'une pierre blanche. »

« La ferme et fais-moi l'amour, Malfoy, » le supplia-t-elle.

Toujours au-dessus de lui, elle repoussa son bras et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre sur ses tétons. Elle les lécha avant de descendre un peu plus bas sur son nombril qu'elle caressa de sa langue.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes, sa langue allant de plus en plus bas, caressant ses hanches, puis son bassin, l'explorant et l'embrassant comme si c'était la première fois.

Elle se rappelait de cette première fois avec émotion…

* * *

_Son pouce était encore près de sa bouche, elle tendit alors sa main afin d'attraper la sienne et elle tourna légèrement leur mains, et embrassa son pouce d'un baiser silencieux, puis dans un acte de pure folie, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle avait un masque, elle attrapa le bout de son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça. Il ferma les yeux._

_« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, » dit-elle finalement, laissant son pouce._

_Elle se redressa, détacha sa robe dans le dos et la laissa tomber. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte en dessous._

_Tandis que l'œuvre de soie et de dentelle blanche tombait à ses pieds, elle ressentit le besoin urgent d'envelopper ses seins de ses bras. Elle était proche de crier, elle était si effrayait._

_Il desserra sa cravate, la jeta à terre, s'approcha d'elle, et prit son masque._

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Voilà ce qu'il y a Drago. Tu ne sauras jamais mon nom, ou ce à quoi je ressemble. Telles sont mes conditions. »_

_Ses yeux montaient et descendaient le long de son corps et il dit,_

_« Je peux voir ce à quoi tu ressembles, mon cœur, mais il semble que tu détiens toutes les cartes, au sens figuré bien sûr, car il n'y nul part où tu as pu les mettre là maintenant. Très bien, faisons ainsi. Je suis de la partie, si tu en es. »_

_Il sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Il mit sa baguette sur la table et se déshabilla lentement. Comme dans un certain sensuel, érotique rêve, où ils étaient tous les deux seulement en sous-vêtements, ils s''observèrent pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité._

_Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau. Elle recula._

_« Je veux seulement t'embrasser. Tu peux garder ce fichu masque, » dit-il._

_Elle acquiesça. Il plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement vers lui. Sa poitrine se déplaçait lentement à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Il aspira une partie de ses lèvres charnues... il avait envie de les dévorer, de les gouter, de les commander, de les posséder. Il plaça sa bouche sur la sienne, et cela fut plus doux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa bouche combattait la sienne dans un baiser qui n'était pas doux, mais pas non plus dur, mais plus quelque part entre les deux._

_Les pointes rosées de ses seins touchaient son torse, et son autre main était venue pour cueillir l'un de ses seins, avant d'en pincer le mamelon. Il laissa sa main droite dans ses longs cheveux bouclés…Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ils étaient tous deux nus, et il l'avait couché sur le velours de la table de billard. Il parcouru son corps de ses mains, commençant par son cou, jusqu'à ses seins, son ventre, allant toujours plus bas. Elle resserra ses jambes, et lui dit presque d'arrêter… __Tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient entre ses jambes, sa bouche sur ses seins, elle décida qu'il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, alors elle se pencha et le prit par la main._

_Il était long, plein, large. Elle le caressa, et il gémit… ce n'était pas un de ses rendez-vous, ce n'était pas une nuit avec un amant. Il n'y avait nul besoin de préliminaires quand deux « prétendus » étrangers couchaient ensemble sur une table de billard. Elle tira ses cheveux soyeux de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fort, avec envie._

_Il posa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche encore plus profondément, explorant tous les recoins. Elle avait un goût si bon, si doux, comme du chocolat et de la menthe. Il enleva sa bouche de la sienne, et la fit glisser vers le bas de sa poitrine. Il voulait gouter à ses seins à nouveau, suçant l'un des mamelons, et elle, elle arquait son dos, elle gémissait._

_Il la regarda et demanda,_

_« Dis-moi ton nom. »_

_Elle ne pouvait que secouer la tête afin de répondre. Il appuya un genou entre ses jambes… Elle le pressa contre elle, embrassa lentement son torse puis enroula une jambe autour de sa hanche, et à cheval sur son corps, le fit pénétrer totalement._

_Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à monter et descendre sur lui. Elle avait le contrôle total. Il arqua son corps sous elle et gémit de plaisir. Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, puis elle retomba. Ses mains étaient sur les hanches d'Hermione, mais il les plaça finalement sur ses seins. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait mourir de plaisir à cause de cela. Elle continua de bouger, encore et encore. Elle se laissa tomber en avant, pour se retrouver contre lui, écrasant ses seins contre son torse._

_Ses mains faisaient des allers retours le long de son dos, allaient de ses hanches à ses jambes._

_Hermione se releva à nouveau, et se redressa totalement, sa tête tombant cette fois en arrière._

_Ses mains descendirent de ses seins vers son ventre plat. La pièce était si sombre qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer son corps, mais il semblait merveilleux. Il semblait magnifique._

_Elle faisait à peine un bruit tandis qu'il continuait à gémir, à émettre des sons gutturaux sous elle… Il ouvrit les yeux. Les siens étaient toujours fermés, et elle continuait de monter et descendre sur lui, une main derrière elle, une sur son ventre à lui. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui avait été de voir, même avec un masque cachant son visage. Sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration sortit en un seul petit mot et elle émit finalement son premier son, et ce fut un seul mot..._

_« Oui. »_

_Ses hanches bougeaient sur lui, se mouvant dans un mouvement circulaire, et quand elle plaça ses mains sur ses propres seins, il se cambra sous elle, hors de contrôle. Il allait venir. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur elle, pour l'aider à venir. Mais il n'eut pas besoin, parce que dès qu'il jouit, elle atteint elle aussi son apogée._

_La force de son orgasme était si forte qu'il souleva ses hanches de la table, la levant elle aussi. Elle tomba en avant, au-dessus de lui._

_Quand ce fut fini, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Il resta en elle et elle au-dessus de lui. Puis dans un mouvement qui fut presque trop doux, il se releva, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos avant de tenir son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder, et il l'embrassa doucement._

_Il la fit bouger afin qu'elle soit à côté de lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras._

_« Laisse-moi voir à quoi tu ressembles, s'il te plait. »_

* * *

Ses mains la soulevèrent facilement, la tirant sur ses hanches et la faisant glisser sur lui. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, puis en avant, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. Il leva une main, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage et il dit,

« Je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles. »

Cette phrase semblait si familière. Il s'assit et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle restait à cheval sur ses hanches.

Il les déplaça tous les deux légèrement afin qu'elle soit au-dessus de lui, puis ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à finalement venir ensemble. C'était encore une chose merveilleuse, même après toutes ces années.

Leurs têtes faisaient face au pied du lit, alors il se pencha pour atteindre l'unique coussin, posé sous le couvre-lit, puis le plaça sous leurs têtes et tira le côté du couvre lit sur le corps glacé de Hermione.

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes, souriant, se touchant, s'embrassant. Elle dit enfin,

« Viens, allons dans notre lit. Je ne peux vraiment pas dormir dans quelque chose d'aussi petit. »

Hermione prit la main de Draco, le tirant hors du lit. Ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement, puis elle le dirigea vers l'escalier jusqu'au second étage. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, se glissèrent sous les couvertures et se tournèrent pour se faire face.

« Merci pour le sexe, Hermione, » dit-il, joueur.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur et dit,

« Je peux te dire la même chose Draco. C'était très bien, et les préliminaires n'étaient pas trop mal après tout. Le jeu de mot sur « vouloir et aimer » était plutôt pas mal. »

« Merci pour ça aussi, » la taquina Draco. « Si tu es sage, nous pourrons même le refaire avant que tu ne tombes de sommeil. Je suis d'humeur pour un second round, pas toi ? »

Elle se contenta de rire et dit,

« Je suis plutôt fatiguée. Tu auras peut être à t'occuper tout seul ou alors tu attends que je dorme et tu t'occupes de moi. »

Il ignora sa vaine tentative d'humour et dit,

« Je te remercie aussi pour Alice, Hermione. Je sais que c'est une tradition pour toi de le dire en premier, et que nous l'avons déjà dit plusieurs fois ce soir et aussi hier, mais ça ne coute rien de le redire. »

Il l'embrassa. Elle sourit et dit,

« Merci aussi pour Alice, et merci pour m'avoir épousée. »

« Non, merci à toi de m'avoir épousé. Nous nous sommes bien mariés par amour, non ? Ce n'était pas seulement un mariage de convenance, pas vrai ? Pas réellement ? »

« Non, au pire, c'était le mariage le plus arrangeant, comme nous avons déjà pu le dire, parce que c'était le destin et que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, » dit-elle en baillant.

« Ne baille pas ! » la prévint-il, en s'asseyant dans leur lit. « Je te connais. Si tu bailles, ensuite tu dis que tu es trop fatiguée et que tu ne veux pas faire l'amour encore une fois. »

« Je ne le voulais pas de toute façon, et je suis réellement fatiguée Draco, alors peut-être que nous pouvons replanifier ce second round. Nous ne sommes plus aussi jeune, tu sais, » lui dit-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos et dit,

« Bonne nuit, Malfoy, je t'aime réellement. »

« Merde, » se plaint-il. « Elle va dormir. »

Il posa ses mains sur son dos et plaça ses genoux contre ses fesses.

« Réveilles toi Hermione. Ou tout du moins, mets-toi sur le dos que je continue pendant que tu dors. »

Elle se mit sur le dos, non pas pour le satisfaire mais pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Maintenant, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Malfoy. »

Elle se remit sur le côté, dos à lui.

Il décida que, puisque qu'il était bien réveillé et, soyons honnête, un peu excité, il n'y avait aucun raison qu'il la laisse dormir. Il lui arrivait d'être égoïste parfois. Alors il décida de parler, parler et parler jusqu'à ce que soit elle lui mette un claque soit qu'elle lui fasse l'amour encore une fois.

« Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous avons fait l'amour près du lac, juste après qu'Alice et toi veniez d'arriver à Whitehall ? »

Il se pencha par-dessus son bras, baissant les yeux vers elle, son corps pour la plus grande part s'appuyant contre le sien.

« On avait passé un bon moment, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions rejouer ce moment-là, comme tu ne veux pas rejouer la nuit de la table de billard avec moi. Tu as des souvenirs comme ça toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que moi oui. »

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle dit,

« C'est la nuit où Ingrid est morte. »

« Oh, oui, désolé, j'avais oublié. Eh bien, la partie concernant le sexe était bien, » dit-il simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils et caressa son bras. Il se colla derrière elle et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et se rappela,

« Eh bien, rappelles toi le jour où nous avons fait l'amour dans le vieil hangar à bateau. C'était plutôt pas mal ! »

« Avant de partir, ta fille m'a confiée qu'elle et James ont failli faire l'amour dedans ce soir, avant de décider de se marier, » dit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Merde, maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais y repenser, imaginer ma petite fille et argh... je ne peux même pas dire son nom. »

Il poussa fort sur le dos d'Hermione et se mit sur le dos, posant son oreiller sur son visage.

« Bien, ne fais pas l'amour avec moi, stupide vache. »

Il la sentit se jeter sur lui et elle le tapa plusieurs fois sur le torse avant de retirer le cousin de sur son visage pour mieux le replacer et appuyer dessus. Il eut peur pendant un moment qu'elle ne l'étouffe. Il ne riposta pas mais lui retira finalement le coussin et se retint de justesse de hurler,

« Tu viens d'essayer de m'étouffer, femme ! »

« Tu m'as traitée de stupide vache ! Tu ne m'avais jamais insulté ainsi jusqu'ici ! »

Elle était toujours à califourchon sur lui, un peu comme quand ils faisaient l'amour quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le fixa, ses mains sur son torse.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Oui, eh bien, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée, et ça ta fait revenir sur moi. De plus maintenant, tu es bien réveillée. »

« Tu es l'incarnation même du mal ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Non, » dit-il, glissant ses mains le long de son dos, « ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je préfère l'expression 'la personnification du mal'. Essaies de ne pas te tromper, mon cœur. »

Elle le frappa à nouveau sur le torse, une fois de chaque main et descendit de lui. Elle tapa sur son coussin et se tourna dos à lui. Elle dit alors,

« Bonne nuit, Draco Malfoy, obsédé du sexe et monstre du mal. »

« Pourquoi as-tu le droit de m'insulter et moi non ? » marmonna-t-il.

Il attendit un moment et quand il fut certain qu'elle ne le frapperait pas à nouveau, il suggéra,

« Je pourrais toujours retourner dans ma vieille Pensine et me souvenir de la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, à ce bal masqué, puisque tu ne veux pas physiquement le revivre avec moi. Je l'ai juste là, dans mon bureau. Veux-tu le vois ? Allez Granger, allons le revivre ensemble. »

Il tapota sur son dos de son index, encore et encore et encore.

« Allez viens, allons y jeter un coup d'œil. Peut-être que ça te mettra d'humeur. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il sauta hors du lit et la tira par le bras. Il la tira vers son bureau qui était directement connecté à leur chambre. Sa Pensine était encore sur son bureau.

« Allons reluquer, » la pressa-t-il.

Et ils le firent.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis désolée mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews maintenant, je n'ai qu'un envie, allez me coucher ! Pour ce qui se demande, je poste ce chapitre à 01h10 donc voilà ! =)**

**Bref, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre plutôt pas mal, et il en reste encore quatre après ! **

**A la prochaine !**

**=))**


	52. Chapter 52

** ! =) Je suis de bonne humeur moi ce soir, même si, sans être méchante, ce n'est pas grâce à vous !**

**Ok, j'ai été absente longtemps et ok, je mérite peut être que l'on me boude un peu, mais là vous être vraiment pas cool ! Les chapitres sont longs et difficiles à traduire, alors recevoir un review est une réelle récompense pour moi.**

**Breeeeef, comme je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux reviews de l'avant dernier chapitre, je l'ai fait ENFIN ! Sachez que vous êtes mes lecteurs préférés ! ) **

**Bon, ok j'aime aussi ceux qui m'ajoutent dans les différentes catégories de favoris ! ^^**

**Une seule réponse à un review à faire (sinon elle va me tuer) puis le chapitre, qui vous surprendra sûrement ! =)  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses à Callysto qui va me taper si je ne le fais pas :**

**Comme tu m'as bien fait remarquer que je ne t'ai pas répondu depuis le chapitre 49, je suis allée fouiller dans mon dossier HP dans ma messagerie et j'ai cherché (galéré !) ton review de ce fameux chapitre donc, je vais répondre aux trois ! Tu n'auras plus rien contre moi, NA ! =)**

**Review du chapitre 49 : alors sache déjà que même si je sais combien tu es folle de ma traduction et combien tu es jalouse de mon talent incroyable, les compliments ne me gênent pas, donc si tu veux continuer, je ne te retiens pas ! :) En effet l'été était pourri (et c'est là que je vois que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à traduire les chapitres -') chez moi aussi, limite il me tardait l'hiver ! Je sais je suis barge ! ^^**

**Review du chapitre 50 : tu sais que tu râles car je mets du temps à traduire, mais si tu me tues ce sera encoooooore plus long ! :) Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien, tu me connais, hein ? ^^**

**Sérieusement, change de chat ! C'est moi où il passe sa vie à te sauter dessus ? Bref, encore heureux que tu n'es pas allé lire l'original, non mais je rêve ou quoi, c'est quoi cette trahison ? =)**

**Moi je ne trouve pas ça surprenant que tu me complimentes sur ma traduction qui est, disons-le, parfaite ! (ou pas ) ) Bref, j'imagine que le chapitre 51 n'est pas arrivé avant tes 21 ans, non ? Au fait, bon anniversaire ! x)**

**Comme cadeau, je te dédicace le chapitre qui vient, il est rien que pour toi ! :-P**

**Review du chapitre 51 : tu remarqueras que j'ai établis un nouveau record, 13 jours depuis ma dernière publication ! =))))))))) là je suis trop fière de moi :)**

**Finalement, dans le review du 49, tu dis que ce n'est plus la peine de me complimenter, mais tu continues à le faire dans chaque chapitre, j'aime ça ! :)**

**Tu voulais une réponse sur trois au moins, tu en as eu trois sur trois, j'espère que tu es contente ?**

**Je t'embrasse et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira, moi je l'ai A-DO-RE ! Donc voilà, un spécial bonne lecture à toi !**

**Ps : le dis à personne, mais tu es ma lectrice préférée ! =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Dix ans plus tard après le chapitre 50 (ce n'est pas l'épilogue)**

_« Mais je ne veux pas faire partie de ces gens fous, » dit Alice_

_« Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, » dit le chat. «Nous sommes tous fous ici. »_

_*Lewis Carroll_

* * *

« Excuses moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, » dit un homme à une femme alors qu'il entrait dans ce qu'il espérait être une pièce vide de la maison de Marcus Flint.

La raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'une pièce vide était simple, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas à l'être là, à ce stupide bal, mais sa famille l'y avait obligé. Alors, il était venu à ce fichu bal, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on devait l'y voir.

Pour cette raison, il alla dans une pièce qu'il croyait vide pour s'y cacher, mais après avoir ouvert la porte et vu cette femme devant lui, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. La principale raison pour laquelle il voulait être seul se trouvait juste devant lui.

La pièce était plongée pour la quasi-totalité dans l'obscurité, alors, pour une bref seconde, il ne put dire qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il pouvait seulement voir que c'était une femme, dans une robe argent, tenant les rideaux d'une main. La lumière provenait de la lune, brillante dans le ciel, et même avec un faible claire de lune, il aurait su qui c'était. Elle laissa retomber les rideaux et se tourna pour lui faire face, la pièce plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité, même s'il aurait toujours pu la reconnaitre.

« Ce n'est rien, tu peux rester si tu le veux, » dit-elle doucement.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu te caches ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » contra-t-elle, « je ne crois pas que tu sois supposé être là non plus. Tous les invités devraient être dans la salle de bal. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et Marcus Flint est mon parrain, comme tu le sais, dans je peux bien aller où je veux dans cette, » dit-il, tout en souriant. « On ne peut pas dire la même chose pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Cette fête ce soir est supposée être en ton honneur, donc retournes parmi nos invités, Petite Fleur. »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, » dit-elle doucement. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce surnom, et tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler ainsi. »

« Le droit ? » demanda-t-il.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Encore une fois, je dois insister sur le fait que j'ai le droit de faire ou de dire ce que je veux, et j'ai totalement droit de t'appeler comme je l'entends. Tu n'es pas encore mariée. »

Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée et dit,

« Je le serais dans 32 heures. »

« Dans 32 heures, j'arrêterais de t'appelais Petite Fleur, et je commencerais à t'appeler Mme William Flint, » plaisanta-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle s'éloigna. Elle tira à nouveaux les rideaux et regarda par la fenêtre. Il se mit derrière elle. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de son dos, par-dessus sa robe chatoyante. Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, et il se demanda si, belle comme elle l'était maintenant, à quoi elle pourrait ressembler dans deux jours, quand elle remonterait l'allée dans sa robe de mariée. Une chose de sûre, il ne saurait jamais la réponse à sa question comme il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans le coin assez longtemps pour le savoir.

« Nerveuse pour le mariage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » répondit-elle, hésitante.

Elle frissonna à nouveau quand il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, les frottant de haut en bas.

« Es-tu nerveuse pour la nuit de noce, ma pure petite fleur ? » railla-t-il.

Elle s'échappa de son étreinte, laissa retomber les rideaux et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? C'est inapproprié et grossier, mais on peut toujours compter sur Sam Malfoy pour dire ce qu'il ne faut pas. »

« Lily, Lily, Lily… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je réponds au nom de Scorpius maintenant. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je te le répètes depuis que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme universitaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde si est fait sauf toi. »

« Si tu as le droit de m'appeler Petite Fleur, je peux t'appeler Sam, » contra-t-elle. « Vas t'en, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Pourquoi ? As-tu besoin de ressasser la terrible erreur que tu es en train de faire en épousant un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il, feignant la désinvolture.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et elle se retourna vers lui. Il lui sourit alors.

« Je l'aime. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Il t'aime, ça c'est sûr, qui ne t'aimerais pas ? Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Il avança vers elle doucement, comme s'il la traquait. Il tourna autour d'elle, une fois, puis deux. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, après avoir hésité. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce.

« Ne l'épouses pas Lily. Ne fais pas une erreur que tu ne pourras pas rattraper. »

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, » dit-elle doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il releva son menton avec son pouce.

Se penchant un peu plus encore vers elle, sa main toujours sur sa joue, il la supplia,

« Ne l'épouses pas. Ne soit pas malheureuse. »

« Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas l'épouser, » supplia-t-elle à son tour, attrapant son poignet.

Elle éloigna sa main de son visage et la laissa retomber rapidement. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'IL l'aimait et qu'ILS devraient se marier mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Contrairement à tous ses fantasmes romantiques qu'elle nourrissait envers Sam Malfoy concernant le fait qu'un jour ils tomberaient tous deux amoureux l'un de l'autre (comme son frère et la sœur de Sam), elle savait tout au fond d'elle que ça n'arriverait pas.

Une chose est sûre, ils n'avaient jamais été des amis proches comme James et Alice avaient pu l'être. Ils étaient plus comme des adversaires. Il était allé à Serpentard à Poudlard, tout comme son frère, Al. Elle était à Gryffondor, donc ça faisait d'eux des ennemis naturels. Ils se disputaient, il la taquinait, il la faisait souvent pleurer ou la rendait malheureuse. Une fois de temps en temps, il l'a draguée, en vain, car il finissait toujours par flirtait avec d'autres filles devant elle.

Ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais été partagés, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Alice disait souvent à Lily que Sam l'appréciait. Hermione lui disait, son père, Harry, pareil. James lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait voir que Sam l'aimait. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi alors Sam ne pouvait-il pas lui dire, ou lui montrer, ou lui donner un simple indice ?

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble. Il avait vu d'autres personnes et elle aussi. Elle avait commencé à voir le plus jeune fils de Marcus Flint, William, alors qu'ils étaient à l'université. Elle l'avait fait pour rendre Sam jaloux, même s'il n'avait jamais montré que ça l'affectait. L'année dernière, quand elle avait eu son diplôme, Will lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle avait dit oui. Aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, ils allaient se marier. Ce soir, c'était leur bal de fiançailles. Si Sam devait un jour lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était le moment.

Au lieu de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, il lui disait simplement de ne pas épouser Will. Pitoyable.

Elle attendait avec impatience. Elle répéta,

« Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas épouser Will. »

« Je pourrais t'en donner une douzaine, » dit-il, se hissant sur la table de billard et balançant ses jambes.

Il compta les raisons à l'aide de ses doigts tout en les énumérant.

« Numéro une, il est ennuyeux, numéro deux, son père et son grand-père était des Mangemorts et ton père est le fichu sauveur du monde. Trois, il est aussi épais qu'une poignée de porte, quatre, tu le regretteras et tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie, et cinq, tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, et dit,

« Ce n'est pas une douzaine. »

« Correct, ça n'en fait que cinq, mais je pourrais continuer toute la nuit, » dit-il en souriant.

Sans lui laisser une chance, elle avança vers lui et dit,

« Ton père et ton grand-père étaient des Mangemorts, tu ne sais pas avoir une discussion sérieuse, tu te comportes toujours comme un idiot, tu te fiches comme de deux noises de mon bonheur et enfin, je l'aime. »

« Non, c'est faux, » insista-t-il. « Je peux voir que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit-elle. « Dis-moi Sam, comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Il l'attrapa par son bras, l'attirant vers lui, le corps de Lily entre ses jambes, sa poitrine près de son torse. Il garda son poignet dans une main, tandis qu'il glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, jouant avec de ses doigts. Il approcha ses lèvres près de son visage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle et la douce odeur de sa respiration. Il balada ses lèvres près de son oreille, puis poussa ses cheveux à l'aide de son nez et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille,

« Parce qu'il ne te fait pas ressentir ce que moi je te fais ressentir. Parce que tu ne ressens pas pour lui ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Au départ, c'était pour l'éloigner, mais elle la laissa la finalement, inerte. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle demanda,

« Et que me fais tu ressentir ? »

« Allons donc, Petite Fleur, tu connais la réponse à cette question, » dit-il contre son cou.

Il posa un léger baiser sur son cou. Elle laissa échapper un sourire et s'appuya contre lui.

« C'est claire comme de l'eau de roche, » continua-t-il. « Et c'est tout aussi clair ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ? » réussit-elle à demander, son corps contre le sien, la main de Lily s'accrochant à sa veste.

La bouche de Sam était toujours prés de son oreille, il souffla,

« Tu m'aimes. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Au lieu de cela, elle attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait, en d'autres mots, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime en retour, comme il venait clairement de dire qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

Quand il ne rajouta rien, elle se sentit abattue, défaite, plus que triste. Elle dit finalement,

« Je ne t'aime pas. Je l'aime. Je vais l'épouser. Vas t'en et laisses moi seule. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, retirant le poignet de l'emprise de sa main, et se retourna, se retenant de ne pas pleurer, embarrassée et en colère. Elle retourna vers la fenêtre, tira à nouveau les rideaux et regarda droit devant elle, dans le néant noir. C'était tout à fait approprié, ça lui faisait passer à son avenir.

Lily lui dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas si doucement mais avec tant de vigueur que cela le rendit triste, bien qu'il sache que ce soit faux. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que c'était bien le cas, il l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait des plans ! Il allait quitter cette petite ville et allait explorer le monde ! Rien ni personne ne le retiendrait, même pas une magnifique brune aux yeux vert avec un cœur d'or. Même cette femme qu'il aimait plus fort que tout.

« Attends-moi, Lily, » dit-il à la place.

« Pour quelles raisons t'attendrais-je ? » demanda-t-elle, sans le regarder. « Tu ne me fais ni des déclarations, ni des promesses. Laisse-moi. »

« Attends-moi, Petite Fleur. Laisse-moi partir et je te promets de revenir, » dit-il égoïstement.

Il sauta de la table de billard et se posa derrière elle. Son souffle était chaud contre sa joue, son corps appuyé contre le sien.

« Si tout ce que tu peux dire, c'est 'attends-moi', eh bien désolé, mais la réponse est non. »

Elle se tourna bien qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup de place entre eux. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus actuellement, » clama-t-il.

Il mit une main derrière sa tête et une sur sa joue. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, d'un doux, rapide et fugace baiser.

Il dit à nouveau,

« Attends-moi. »

« Non. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

La question se devait d'être posée, pourtant cela sembla l'énerver.

Il la lâcha violemment et fit le tour de la salle de billard en disant,

« Personne ne comprend mon envie de voyager. Mon père ne comprend pas parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu quitter le giron de ses parents. Ma mère ne comprend pas parce qu'elle a été obligé de partir deux fois, une fois pour les Horcruxes et une autre fois quand Alice était bébé. Alice ne comprend pas parce qu'elle pense qu'il n'existe rien en dehors de Whitehall, et même si elle est archéologue maintenant, elle se contente de rester au Pays de Galles avec James et leurs deux enfants. »

« Mon Grand-père dit qu'il me déshéritera si je pars après l'école, si je ne le rejoins pas lui et Père dans l'entreprise familiale, simplement parce qu'elle est censée être la mienne un jour. Mon grand-père me rappelle chaque jour que j'ai 24 ans maintenant et que dans moins de six ans, je vais devoir me marier pour obtenir mon héritage. C'est trop pour moi, j'ai besoin de partir. Je ne peux même pas te demander de venir avec moi et je ne peux pas te dire les choses que tu veux que je te dise, mais je suis assez égoïste pour te demander de m'attendre, bien que je sache au fond de moi que tu ne le feras pas. »

Il baissa les yeux, résigné.

Elle soupira, longuement et bruyamment. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers elle doucement.

« J'espère que ton envie de voyager te gardera au chaud la nuit, heureux et content. Je ne peux pas t'attendre. Ce n'est pas juste que tu me le demandes, et je ne le ferais pas, et il est clair que tu ne resteras pas pour moi. »

Il caressa sa joue de son index. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur, » déclara-t-il.

Elle commença à respirer rapidement et difficilement, due à leur proximité. Elle pencha la tête, le défiant droit dans les yeux. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer ce soir, elle l'aimerait toujours.

« Je dois aller rejoindre mes invités, » dit-elle finalement, se résignant.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais au lieu de partir, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il se remit derrière elle, collant son corps au sien. Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son cou, il poussa les cheveux sur le côté de son nez et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

Elle resta impassible, droite, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle leva les mains vers la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Elle dit son nom, interrogative,

« Sam ? »

Avec cette simple question, elle trouve la réponse à sa propre question. La clarté se fit dans son esprit, comme le son d'une cloche. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas non plus l'obliger à l'admettre, même si c'était le cas. Mais là, dans ses bras, elle se sentit aimé. C'était important. Ce serait son souvenir de lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas assez, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

Il la regarda… sa belle Lily, la fille qui hante ses rêves, les remplissant de joie, l'éloignant de l'obscurité, parce qu'elle n'était que bonté et lumière. Il la voulait, et il voulait l'aimer, mais il voulait aussi réaliser son rêve, et il ne la laisserait pas l'arrêter.

Par conséquent, il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aimait, bien que ce soit le cas. Il ne lui avouerait pas cela, seulement pour s'éloigner ensuite. Toutefois, rien ne l'empêcherait de lui montrer qu'il l'aime. Même s'ils n'avaient qu'une nuit, au moins, ils auraient eu cette nuit, ce seul souvenir, cette unique moment, cette dernière chance, son ultime répit. Elle dit son nom, interrogative, suppliante et il ne savait comment lui répondre à part en lui faisant l'amour.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien, leurs lèvres assez proche pour s'embrasse. Il posa une ligne de baiser sur sa joue, son cou, à travers le fin tissu de sa robe, le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et dit, comme une dernière requête,

« Lily ? »

Ce n'était pas un « Je t'aime », ni un « Attends-moi » encore plus égoïste. Ce n'était même pas une réponse à son appel à elle.

C'était simplement une supplique, un appel, un consentement, une demande de salut.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer, » lui demanda-t-il.

Ça valait ce que ça valait. Elle acquiesça à deux reprises.

Tout semblait s'évanouir avec sa demande et son simple accord. Il n'y avait aucune résistance, que de la persévérance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait coupable.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme il avait toujours voulu le faire, tout en pensant qu'elle sentait comme son prénom… comme du muguet, comme du soleil, ou même quelque chose de plus pure encore, comme le paradis.

Pour Lily, la vue de l'homme devant elle suffisait à lui couper le souffle et à faire arrêter son cœur. C'était de la pure folie que de se donner à lui deux jours avant son mariage avec un autre homme, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils fermèrent la porte à clé, se déshabillant… mettant même à nu leurs âmes.

Elle était pleine de désirs, lui de passion. Tout en elle était léger, luminescent, impeccable et parfait. Tout en lui était juste, réel et enrichissant.

Il trembla quand elle le toucha pour la première fois, si tendrement, si doucement, et de façon si séduisante.

Ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de la table de billard. Ils ne sauraient jamais la signification de ce lieu.

Leurs bouches et leurs langues s'exploraient, leurs mains se liaient, ils respiraient difficilement, leur voix tremblaient, leurs corps frissonnaient.

Finalement, alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, il la fit sienne, la marquant comme telle pour toujours, elle se resserra autour de lui, le rapprochant d'elle, ne montrant pas une seule fois un signe de douleur ou un signe d'une quelconque peur.

La sensation était exquise, parfaite, et soudain, le monde autour d'eux s'écroula, libérant en eux une férocité qu'ils ne purent contenir.

Il avait une respiration hachée quand ce fut finit. Il la garda dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible. Il ne dire pas un mot. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle était allongée sur la table de billard des Flints, sa tête contre son torse, les bras de Sam autour d'elle. Elle semblait dormir. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue, enlevant son bras de derrière sa tête, repoussant les cheveux de son visage, et posant sa veste sur elle.

Puis, dans un acte de désespoir extrême et égoïste, il la laissa seule, enfermée dans cette pièce.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière et ne lui dit jamais au revoir.

* * *

**Alors ? Il n'est pas top ce chapitre ? Moi franchement, je l'ai adoréééééé, je l'ai trouvé super sympa !  
****J'aime le rapprochement entre la fameuse nuit entre Hermione et Draco et le couple Sam/Lily !**

**Il reste encore trois chapitres, j'essayerais de m'y mettre le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous embrasse !**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour, bonjour, non, vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer, non non je vous assure ! En fait vous m'aimez, vous m'adorez, etc. Bref, je suis top quoi ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je réponds aux reviews même aux non inconnus car je n'arrive pas à répondre sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! (Même si vous me détestez, moi je vous aime : D )**

**Oh et bonne année ! =DDDD**

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

**H223 : Dans ma très grande bonté, je pardonne le manque de reviews dans les chapitres précédents ! ) Non plus sérieusement, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir déjà pris le temps d'en laisser un, si tout le monde le faisait, je n'aurais même plus le temps de répondre à tout le monde ! )**

**En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, je pense que le chapitre à venir te plaira puisque tu as bien aimé le chapitre sur Lily et Sam… Enfin je n'en dis pas plus ! =) Bisous**

**Drago's lover : Comme je ne voulais pas que tu penses jusqu'à la fin de ta vie que Scorpius est un connard, voici la suite, qui, je l'espère, te fera changer d'avis… Je l'aime bien le petit Scorpius moi ! ) Bisous**

**Kikoupaslol : A ton review j'ai envie de répondre pourquoi ? Je trouve ça dommage de dire que tu n'aimes pas sans plus d'explication, enfin, au moins tu es de ceux qui donnent leur avis ! Donc merci à toi !**

**Talia Caldin : Tu es la seule à ne pas me menacer pour les chapitres qui manquent… A vrai dire tu es la seule à me dire qu'ils peuvent attendre… Je ne sais pas si je dois me dire 'ouf, une personne qui ne me déteste pas', ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps que ta vie ne tourne pas autour de cette histoire ? Dans tous les cas, merci à toi, je sais au moins qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre, tout le monde ne pensera pas à me tuer et ça me réchauffe le cœur ! ) Tu es la seule gentille dans ce monde de brutes ! Donc profites bien du chapitre, et si tu veux m'écrire d'autres gentillesses, promis, je ne râlerais pas ! =D**

**Laurine21 : Je n'ai pas trop compris si tu t'excusais de lire doucement ( ?) ou si c'était ironique pour me faire remarquer que je pourrais traduire plus vite ! Bref dans tous les cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et je pense que ça chapitre rattrapera le précédent qui a failli te faire pleurer ! :) Bisous**

**Callysto : Et le meilleur pour la fin ! Alors d'abord je mets le holà (ola ? ^^), te montes pas trop le bourrichon parce que j'ai galéré pour retrouver tous tes messages et y répondre ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est seulement parce que je tiens à la vie ! :) D'ailleurs pour te punir de tes menaces, ce chapitre ne t'est pas dédié (même si j'ai reçu ton deuxième review en plein milieu de la traduction du chapitre qui suit) ! ^^ Bonne année à toi aussi et si j'ai tant tardé à écrire les chapitres c'est que un, je bosse pendant mes vacances (youpi) et deux j'ai mes partiels à réviser (double youpi) ! Crois moi j'aurais préféré ta torture ! =DD Profites du chapitre qui suit, et oui la fin arrivera avant la fin du monde, tu imagines, l'éternité à te demander ce qui se passe à la fin ? Des bisous de ton auteur préférée ! :)**

**Bien bien bien, bonne lecture à vous ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 52**** : L'épilogue, 5 ans plus tard**

Un homme était assis dans un coin de la grande bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy, il jouait avec son verre dans sa main, regardant les glaçons passant d'un côté à l'autre du verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il prit une autre longue gorgée puis le posa brutalement sur la table à côté de lui.

Merde, qu'ils aillent tous au diable… ce n'était pas supposer se passer a comme ça ! Il était là, à moins d'un an de ses trente ans, et s'il ne se mariait pas avant ce jour fatidique, il perdrait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir, mais qui, et il le réalisait seulement maintenant, lui était cher. Il était là, de retour à la maison, de retour au Manoir Malfoy, de retour dans le Londres magique, bien qu'il pensait ne jamais revenir. Il était là, de retour au point de départ, ne se cachant plus et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Il ne serait même pas là si ce n'était pas pour son cher vieux grand-père, Lucius Malfoy, qui le maudissait sûrement des entrailles de l'enfer au moment où il parlait. Il était enfin de retour et c'était trop tard pour lui dire au revoir ! Il était enfin de retour et sa précieuse Lily était depuis longtemps mariée à un autre homme. Il était enfin de retour, après avoir manqué les cinq dernières années de tous ceux qui lui étaient proches, et, la cerise sur le gâteau, il allait tout perdre, décevoir tout le monde, juste parce qu'il n'était pas encore marié.

Et la raison à tout cela ? Il était parti, 5 ans auparavant, pour se retrouver, et au lieu de ça, il s'est perdu en chemin. Pendant ces cinq années, il n'a pas contacté un seul des membres de sa famille à part sa grand-mère et maintenant, il était trop tard pour y remédier. En d'autres termes, il était idiot.

Alors quoi ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu vivre dans le Manoir Malfoy de toute façon !

Alors quoi ?

Le vieil homme aurait pu venir le trouver et lui dire au revoir bien avant de mourir !

Alors quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas se marier de toute façon, alors pourquoi un petit bout de papier, écrit par un vieux barjot complétement loufoque 125 ans plus tôt, lui dicterait ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non ? Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour se marier ! Tout le monde ne se marie pas à dix-neuf ans comme sa sœur, et ne conçois pas cinq petits morveux, tous plus intelligent et plus beau que les autres ! Tout le monde ne tombe pas amoureux de la femme qu'il connait (et haït) depuis toujours, l'épouse deux mois après l'avoir revue, et est encore incroyablement heureux après trente ans de mariage comme son cher vieux père et sa merveilleuse mère. Tout le monde n'épouse pas un idiot dont il n'est pas amoureux comme Lily Potter, ou plutôt Flint, l'a fait.

Non, le mariage n'est pas fait pour Sam Malfoy, aussi connu sous le nom de Scorpius. Il ne se marierait pas seulement pour être marié, ou juste par commodité de toute façon, il n'a pas encore rencontré la bonne.

Ok, c'était un mensonge… enfin pas le fait de ne pas se marier juste pour être marié mais le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré la bonne. Il l'avait rencontré, en fait, il avait même grandi avec elle, puis l'avait regardée épouser un con cinq ans plus tôt, qu'elle aille au diable avec son grand-père.

Bien sûr, elle n'a jamais su qu'il avait aimé. Il ne lui a jamais dit. Il aurait dû, il a eu sa chance peu de temps avant son mariage avec l'autre. Elle s'était mise à nue devant lui, deux jours avant de se marier, et ils avaient enfin passé un moment ensemble. Après des années à hésiter, à se dire 'ils le feront', 'ils ne le feront pas', lui et Lily Potter avaient enfin fait l'amour.

Puis, il était parti pendant qu'elle dormait, et le lendemain il partit loin de tous et de tout, et fit comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et elle alla se marier avec l'autre homme.

Il était le plus grand idiot vivant sur Terre. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle l'aime en retour à ce moment-là, et il méritait encore moins le bonheur aujourd'hui, et si, quand il aurait enfin trente ans, il perdait tout, à cause de sa propre bêtise, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il le méritait.

Il ne serait même pas là aujourd'hui sans la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa grand-mère. Elle était la seule qui savait comme le contacter, et elle l'avait fait, aujourd'hui même, ce matin, pour lui dire qu'ils enterraient son grand-père aujourd'hui.

Ce connard n'avait même pas été fichu de mourir quand Scorpius était près de lui. Il était mort alors qu'il ne lui parlait plus, laissant Scorpius dans la douleur et la culpabilité.

Pour toujours.

Il reprit le verre et le vida. Il espérait que personne ne le trouverait ici. Le Manoir était une grande maison, il était donc probable qu'il reste seul. Il n'avait même pas échangé un mot avec son père depuis qu'il était là. L'intégralité de la famille se trouvait dans le grand hall pour accueillir le fils prodige, mais Sam était allé directement vers son père. Le voir lui rappeler le fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais son grand-père, et c'était bien trop dur pour Sam.

Cependant, il prit dans ses bras sa grand-mère, embrassa sa mère, se présenta lui-même à ses neveux et nièces, salua de la tête James, et serra la main de sa sœur. Puis, sans un mot, sans une question, il lança ses valises sur le sol de marbre et descendit l'un des longs couloirs, afin d'être seul un moment. Quelle ironie. Il est rentré chez lui pour rester seul. Il était revenu au Manoir, lieu qui ne serait jamais sien, pour enterrer son grand-père, un homme qui comptait plus que tout pour Sam.

Il était un tel idiot, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il remarqua que la porte s'ouvrait. Bonté divine, on ne le laisserait donc pas en paix ? Dès que l'enterrement du vieil homme sera fini, il repartira à nouveau pour ne jamais revenir, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul ? Il ferma les yeux. Qui que ce soit, peut être le laissera-t-il s'il pense qu'il dort.

Il sentit quelqu'un toucher son genou. Une petite voix dit,

« Salut. »

Scorpius ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il leva les yeux, ne vit personne, puis les baissa. Il vit un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Scorpius.

« Rien, » dit le petit garçon. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Scorpius Malfoy. »

Le bougre leva la main en direction de Scorpius. Scorpius voulu rire face à cette manière de faire très « adulte », mais au lieu de cela, il serra la main du bambin, après tout, ce petit bonhomme avait assez de manières et respecter assez les convenances pour lui serrer la main, alors il se devait de le faire.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, » dit le petit garçon.

« Enchanté, » marmonna Scorpius. « Quel est ton nom, petit ? »

Il ne pensait pas que ce petit était l'un de ses neveux mais pourtant, il lui semblait familier.

« Alexandre, » dit le petit garçon. « Tu peux m'appeler Alex. »

« C'est bon à savoir car Alexander est plutôt long à dire, » plaisanta Scorpius. « Tu peux m'appeler Scorpius. »

« Je ne peux pas prononcer ton nom. C'est difficile. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« C'est une constellation. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une constellation ? » Demanda Scorpius.

« Pas du tout, » répondu Alex, ce qui fit rire Scorpius. « Comment je peux t'appeler comme je ne sais pas prononcer ton nom ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné la permission de m'appeler de quelque façon que ce soit, mais je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Sam si tu le veux. Les gens m'appellent comme ça depuis que je suis petit. »

Alex laissa sa main sur le genou de Sam et dit,

« Le nom de mon père, c'est Sam. »

« Qui diable est ton père ? » demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Qui est ce gosse ?

« Je ne le connais pas, » dit Alex. « Il est parti de la maison avant que je naisse. »

Scorpius se sentit mal. Il se redressa et dit,

« Où vis tu, petit ? »

« Ici, » répondit-il. « Ma maman et moi avons emménagé ici avec mon arrière-grand-mère et mon arrière-grand-père juste après ma naissance. »

« Qui est ta maman ? »

Scorpius retint sa respiration. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Son nom est Lily. Lily Potter, » dit Alex.

Il monta sur les genoux de Sam.

Sam n'était pas plus étonné que ça de l'attitude du petit, pas autant qu'il ne l'était de ce que le petit garçon venait de lui dire. Lily Potter ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Lily était mariée à un homme du nom de Flint et n'était pas enceinte.

« Répètes moi ça petit, » demanda Sam. « Tu vis ici avec tes arrières grands-parents et ta maman, dont le nom est Lily, comme dans Lily POTTER, c'est ça ? »

« Ouep, » dit le petit garçon.

Il tendit la main et toucha le serpent sur la cravate de Sam.

« J'en ai un aussi. Mon grand-père me l'a donné. Il m'a dit que tous les Malfoy en avaient un. »

« Ton nom est Malfoy ? » demanda Sam, toujours sous le choc.

Le petit garçon tirait sur la cravate de Sam. Le petit leva les yeux vers lui, et sans même qu'il réponde, Sam su que oui. Grâce à ses yeux. Tout comme Harry Potter avait les yeux de sa mère, le petit garçon avait les yeux de Lily, et des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il devait tenir les boucles de la mère de Sam. La couleur venait de la mère du petit mais tout en lui sonnait Malfoy. Il tenait tout le reste de Sam.

C'était son fil.

Le petit garçon lui sourit et dit,

« Oui, mon nom est Malfoy. Ma maman et mon papa ne se sont jamais marié, mais grand-père Malfoy m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus de petits enfants portant le nom de Potter. J'ai cinq cousins grâce à ma tante Alice, et ce sont tous des Potter. »

Le petit garçon sourit à nouveau.

Sam lui sourit en retour. Il pouvait très bien imaginer son père dire ça. Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autour de lui.

« Ah, eh bien, petit, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, » commença Sam. « Je suis le 'Sam' qui est ton père. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je pense que je suis ton père. »

« Oh, je le sais déjà, » répondit Alex, descendant des genoux de Sam. « Mon arrière-grand-père me l'a dit. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici et de te parler. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il était supposément là pour les funérailles de son grand-père, et pourtant le jeune garçon venait de lui dire que l'homme en question lui avait dit de venir ici. Soit l'enfant était fou, soit Sam l'était.

« Quand as-tu eu cette conversation avec ton arrière-grand-père ? » demanda Sam.

Est-ce que le petit voyait des fantômes comme l'enfant effrayant dans ce film moldu, « Le Sixième Sens » ?

Le petit garçon s'avança vers l'une des grandes étagères. Il s'assit sur le sol et tira un livre de la dernière étagère qui n'avait clairement que des livres pour enfant dessus. Il leva les yeux vers Sam et dit,

« Ce matin. Tout le monde a menti pour que tu reviennes à la maison. Ils ont fait une grande réunion à ce propos et ont formé un plan. Le plan était de dire que mon arrière-grand-père était mort. Ils ne pensaient pas que tu reviendrais autrement. Ne sois pas énervé contre moi, ou contre maman. Maman ne le sait même pas. Elle n'est pas à la maison en ce moment. »

Sam avait la tête qui tournait.

« Où est-elle ? »

Il s'assit à côté du petit garçon et prit le livre de sa main.

Alex reprit le livre à Sam et répondit,

« Elle est en train d'essayer des robes de mariées aujourd'hui. Elle doit se marier avec l'homme qu'elle devait épouser il y a des années, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait finalement. Mon arrière-grand-père ne veut pas qu'elle le fasse. Il veut que tu te maries avec elle et que je devienne un vrai Malfoy. »

Le petit garçon plaça sa main potelée sur le pantalon de Sam et dit,

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un papa si tu ne le veux pas. Tu peux juste te marier avec ma maman. Je me débrouillerais sans papa. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant. Je deux grands-pères et deux arrières grands-pères, et ça me suffit. »

Sam sentit se former une boule dans sa gorge pendant que le petit parlait, mais au lieu de réagir à son commentaire, il laissa éclater sa colère d'avoir été trompé.

« Ils m'ont trompé. Le vieil homme, et ma grand-mère, diable, tous, ils m'ont tous trompé, me faisant croire à sa mort, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ma propre mère m'a menti ! »

« Eh bien, on ne se moquera plus de moi ! On ne me mentira plus ! On ne me forcera pas à rester ! Comment osent-ils jouer avec mes sentiments ? Et par ailleurs, comment ont-ils osé te cacher de moi et maintenant se servir de toi pour me manipuler ! Je m'en vais de ce pas ! Le vieil homme va souhaiter d'être mort pour de vrai quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ! »

Sam se leva et baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, semblant triste, pensa Sam.

Alex ferma le livre sur ses genoux, se leva et lui tendit à nouveau la main.

« Okay, dans ce cas, au revoir. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais, mais c'était sympa de te rencontrer, Sam. J'imagine que William Flint serait mon papa finalement, comme il était censée l'être il y a des années, » dit-il de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Sam resta sans voix. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il se baissa pour serrer la main du petit garçon, pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui alors qu'il entendant une voix familière dans le couloir.

« Alex ? Où es-tu ? » dit une femme depuis le couloir.

Sam se tourna vers la porte avec Alex toujours dans ses bras.

« Dans la bibliothèque, Maman, et je suis avec Sam. »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte.

Elle avança sur le seuil de la porte, étonnée, choquée, agréablement surprise. Son fils était dans les bras de son père. Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Sam ? »

« Mon dieu. Lily. »

C'était elle. C'était Lily… sa « petite fleur ». Sam posa Alex à ses pieds et le petit garçon quitta la pièce sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Sam et Lily se fixèrent pour ce qui sembla être des heures, alors que ça ne dura que dix secondes en réalité. Ils se jetèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle s'éloigna nerveusement de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû, mais ma grand-père m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me dire que le vieil homme était mort, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, peinée et alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle recula.

« Si elle t'avait écrit pour te dire que tu as un enfant et que tu dois rentrer, l'aurais tu fais ? »

Sam ressentit l'amertume dans sa voix, et tout aussi sèchement, il répondit,

« Nous ne le seront jamais, n'est-ce pas, puisque tu me l'as caché toutes ces années. »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

« Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre indice quant au fait que tu resterais pour moi à cette époque. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu reviendrais pour ton enfant ? »

« Merde, Lily ! »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il n'avait aucun argument pour contrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait raison.

« Pouvons-nous admettre que nous avons tous les deux fais des erreurs ? Je n'aurais jamais dû faire l'amour avec toi puis partir. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais. Je suis resté éloigné bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû, mais seulement parce que j'avais perdu tout espoir. Je pensais que tu en avais épousé un autre. Je pensais que tu en aimé un autre. Nous avons tous les deux des torts, mais il arrive à un moment où je suis fatigué de tous ces blâmes, fatigué de tous ces mensonges. »

« Je n'avais aucune idée de ce mensonge, » déclara-t-elle. « Je ne t'aurais jamais menti pour que tu reviennes. »

« Je sais, le petit me l'a dit. »

Il attrapa sa main et elle se laissa faire. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« C'est un beau petit garçon. »

« J'aurais dû te dire pour lui. »

« Je sais, le petit me l'a dit. »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

« Je suis désolé, » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Pas autant que je ne le suis, petite fleur. »

C'était la chose la plus dure qu'il avait à avouer.

« J'ai voulu te retrouver tant de fois. »

« Je me suis débrouillé pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais piégé pour que tu reviennes. »

« Je sais, tu es bien trop gentille, c'est clairement signé Malfoy. »

« Ils viennent tout juste de m'en parler, quand je suis arrivé, mais ils ne m'ont pas dit si tu étais là, juste ce qu'ils t'avaient dit. »

Elle retira sa main de la sienne, mais seulement pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou.

Il soupira, respirant à plein poumon son odeur. Il embrassa doucement sa joue et expliqua,

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et dit,

« Est-ce qu'un simple 'je t'aime' expliquerait ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Je pense que ça dit tout. »

« Et je t'aime. »

Il pensait aussi que c'était suffisant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, riant et dit,

« Je suis si heureux ! Je t'ai dans mes bras, ma petite fleur à moi, et j'ai un fils ! »

Sam l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas éloigner sa bouche de la sienne, même s'il le fallait.

« Oui, tu as un fils. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, » plaisanta-t-il. « Il est magnifique. »

« Je sais, il te ressemble tellement, » dit-elle, sans gêne.

Il rit à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas arrêter de sourire un jour.

« Non, il te ressemble. Oh Lily, n'épouse pas cet homme, je t'en prie. Tu ne l'as pas marié à l'époque, alors s'il te plait, ne le fait pas maintenant ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle plaça sa tête sur son torse et répondit doucement,

« Sam, je veux un foyer, je veux fonder une famille. Tu ne me l'as jamais proposé. Ne me demandes pas d'attendre à nouveau ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Epouses moi à la place. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour obtenir ton héritage ? Un mariage de convenance ? Jamais de la vie. »

« Non, un mariage d'amour. Je t'aime. Epouses moi. Fondons un foyer et une famille. »

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, elle répondit avec un seul mot.

« Oui. »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion, et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il était là où il devait être. Il était chez lui.

Alex Malfoy se faufila hors de la chambre quand sa maman se précipita pour la première fois dans les bras de son papa, et une fois dans le couloir, il resta devant la porte pour écouter en compagnie de Lucius et Draco Malfoy.

Quand il entendit sa maman embrassait son papa pour la première fois en cinq ans, il sourit aux deux autres. Son arrière-grand-père, Lucius Malfoy, prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et la cala contre sa hanche.

« Je suis fier de toi, Alexandre. Tu as fait un très bon boulot. Tu t'es souvenu de tout ce que je t'ai dit, même la partie sur le fait que tu n'as pas besoin de papa puisque tu as tes grands-pères et que Flint va devenir ton père. »

Draco se pencha vers son père et son petit fils et dit,

« N'oublies pas, Père, la partie où il ment sur le fait que Lily essaie des robes de mariages, et faire de Flint son père était mon idée, par la tienne. »

« Oui, oui, tu es brillant aussi, Fils, » dit Lucius en roulant des yeux, « mais mon petit Alexandre est le plus intelligent de nous tous. »

« Et un très bon menteur. Je suis si fier de toi, Alex. Tu es à cent pour cent un Malfoy, » dit Draco tout en prenant son père et son petit-fils dans ses bras.

Il prit le petit garçon des bras de son père et le posa sur le sol. Il le poussa doucement et dit,

« Cours voir ton arrière-grand-mère maintenant. Dis-lui que le mariage aura lieu comme prévue. »

Hermione croisa Alex et passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il passait en courant près d'elle. Elle sourit à Lucius puis prit la main de Draco.

« Est-ce que Lily est dans la bibliothèque avec Sam ? »

« Oui, et il vient juste de lui demander de l'épouser, » dit Draco en souriant. « Tu vois, je t'ai dit que mentir marcherait. Ça marche toujours. »

« La vérité aurait pu marcher aussi, » contra-t-elle. « As-tu la licence de mariage spécial que Harry a obtenu ? »

« Juste là dans ma poche, avec le codicille du vieux testament, dénonçant la partie sur le mariage obligatoire avant trente ans, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire maintenant. Le mieux est de le laisser croire qu'il doit se dépêcher ou, connaissant notre fils, ça lui prendra encore quelques années et nous n'aurons pas d'autres petits-enfants Malfoy. »

« Oui, nous avons déjà assez de petits-enfants Potter. On a besoin de plus de Malfoy, » convenu Lucius. « C'est injuste et extrêmement déséquilibré. »

Alice et James approchèrent alors que Lucius finit sa phrase. Alice s'écria,

« Je t'ai entendu, grand-père. Dois-je dire à Ingrid, Andrew, Ian, Allyne et Irene que leur arrière-grand-père ne les aime plus parce que leur nom est Potter ? »

Elle lui écrasa le pied.

« Est-ce qu'un nom définit une personne ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu ne m'aimais pas au début, non ? Quand je ne portais pas le nom des Malfoy. As-tu seulement apprit à m'aimer quand maman a épousé papa ? »

Lucius regarda James et dit,

« Vas-tu laisser ta femme me parler avec tant d'impertinence ? »

James leva les mains, impuissant et dit,

« Tu as aidé à faire d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, Lucius, alors tu te débrouilles avec elle. »

Lucius se tourna vers Alice. Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira vivement.

Il soupira et dit,

« Tu sais que tu as toujours été la lumière de ma vie, bien avant que tu ne portes le nom des Malfoy. Tes enfants sont ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi, même s'ils ont le gène des Potter, ainsi que le nom, douce Alice. »

Alice souffla. Même James sembla perturbé face à cette déclaration.

«EXCUSES TOI ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le dirais à Grand-mère, » le menaça Alice.

Draco se mit à rire et dit,

« Oh, tu vas avoir des ennuis maintenant, Père. »

Alice resta devant son grand-père, les mains sur les hanches, tapant du pied, attendant.

« Eh bien ? Si je n'entends pas rapidement une excuse, je m'en vais et j'emmène tous mes petits Potter avec moi. Nous irons vivre à Potterland et vivront de façon Potterlesque ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela veut dire et à vrai dire, je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que j'ai dit, » dit sincèrement Lucius. « Laisses moi un peu tranquille, Alice. N'as-tu pas entendu ? C'est le jour de mes funérailles. »

James se mit à rire et dit,

« En parlant de ça, est ce que Sam sait que Lucius est vivant ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione, « et il a rencontré son fils. Il vient tout juste de demander Lily en mariage. »

Alice se détourna de son grand-père, lui pardonnant et oubliant, et tapa dans ses mains. Elle sauta dans les bras de son mari et dit,

« Oh, JP ! C'est merveilleux ! Nos enfants et leurs enfants seront doublement des cousins, et génétiquement parlant, ils seront plus comme des frères et sœurs, même si certains auront le nom de Potter et d'autres de Malfoy. »

Elle regarda son grand-père par-dessus son épaule.

James rit, prit la main d'Alice et tout en la tirant le long du couloir, il dit,

« Ma douce Alice, tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard. Donnons-leur un peu d'intimité pour l'instant. »

Lucius se redressa et dit alors que le couple s'éloignait,

« Je n'ai pas eu mes excuses. »

Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui rappela,

« Vous deviez vous excuser et non pas le contraire, Lucius. »

« Oh, eh bien, d'accord, » décida le vieil homme. « Je vais aller le faire maintenant. Aucune raison que mes deux petits-enfants m'en veuillent. Sam va être furieux qu'on lui ait menti sur ma mort. »

« Il s'en remettra, » dit Draco, « et il y aura un mariage ce week-end au lieu de tes funérailles. Ca ne sera peut-être pas aussi drôle mais tant pis. »

Draco haussa les épaules et sourit. Son père souffla et s'éloigna le long du couloir.

« Je m'en veux de lui avoir menti, » dit Hermione à son mari alors qu'ils étaient maintenant seul dans le couloir devant la bibliothèque.

Draco ferma la porte, pour donner à Lily et Sam un peu d'intimité.

« Crois-moi Hermione, parce que je suis le seul à savoir ce qu'il ressent maintenant. Il sera peut-être énervé d'avoir passé les quatre dernières années loin de son fils et que Lily aurait pu être sienne toutes ces années s'il l'avait voulu, mais au bout du compte, il réalisera qu'il devrait être heureux de ce qu'il a et non pas de ce qu'il n'a pas eu. »

Draco attira sa femme vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Notre fils est parti de son propre chef et est resté éloigné de son propre chef aussi. Il n'a personne d'autre que lui à blâmer, » continua Draco. « Ma mère a essayé de le faire revenir de nombreuses toutes ces années. Elle n'a jamais voulu trahir la confiance de Lily nous avions tous promis que nous ne dirions rien à Sam à propos d'Alex. Mais, peu importe ce que ma mère a pu lui écrire, Sam n'est jamais revenu. Si mentir à propos de la mort de mon père était le seul moyen de le ramener à la maison, alors je m'en fiche. Ça a marché. Il est à la maison, et il va se marier, son fils aura un père, comme ça aurait dû être le cas depuis le début. »

« Quand es-tu devenu si intelligent ? » demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Bonté divine, femme, trente ans de mariage avec toi m'a forcément influencé, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en riant.

Il la serra contre lui. Après quelques minutes, il dit,

« Je savais que tout s'arrangerait comme il le fallait. Il semble que les Malfoy ont de la chance. »

Hermione étouffa un ricanement. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, toujours dans ses bras et dit,

« Oui, l'univers est plutôt étrange… Il récompense les méchants pour leurs méchancetés. »

« Exactement, » sourit Draco, levant un sourcil. « C'est un droit qui vient avec le fait d'être un Malfoy. Tu en es une aussi, tu sais. Tu as été plutôt gâté ces dernières années, et maintenant, notre fils l'est. Il va se marier, Hermione. Se marier. »

Hermione rit, étreint son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Un autre mariage de convenance, hein Malfoy ? »

« Peu importe ce que tu peux dire, mon cœur, mais je doute qu'aucun de ces mariages ne fut un mariage de convenance. Je parierais ma fortune que tous les Malfoy, depuis toujours, se sont mariés par amour, ou tout du moins depuis que ce testament a été écrit. Je sais que c'est mon cas. Je sais que ça l'est aussi pour mon père, Alice et aussi mon fils. Même le petit Alex se mariera un jour par amour, et nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter qu'il épouse un Potter, car il est lié à chacun d'entre eux. »

Hermione ne put que sourire face à ce commentaire, puis embrassa sa joue à nouveau. Elle dit,

« Merci de m'avoir donné Alice et Sam, ainsi que tous les petits Potter et Malfoy, merci pour ce magnifique mariage, qu'il soit de convenance ou non. »

« Pas de quoi, mon cœur, parce que ça m'arrangeait réellement, mais tout de même, de rien. Il n'y a vraiment, vraiment pas de quoi, en fait, » dit-il en souriant. 

* * *

**Là, je vais écrire un mot que vous n'allez pas aimer : en théorie, ceci est la f-i-n (ca fait moins mal décortiqué ? ^^). En théorie car il reste en réalité deux chapitres mais que l'auteur a rajouté après, ils n'étaient pas prévu, ce sont le résultat d'un review d'une de ses lectrices. Je vous réexpliquerais tout ça dans le chapitre d'après car là je suis fatiguée ! :)**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée car il ne doit pas être top niveau traduction ce chapitre, mais c'est tellement mignon que ça devrait rattraper ! =D Ensuite, désolé pour l'attente, je m'en veux, horriblement, mais je vais essayer de finir la traduction avant que mes cours reprennent !**

**Bonne lecture !  
****=))**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonjour, bonjour ! :) Comment vas la jeunesse ? ^^ **

**Ce chapitre a été écrit pour une lectrice de la fiction originale. Elle a expliqué par review à l'auteur combien elle se retrouvait dans sa fiction et aussi que son beau-père n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Parce qu'elle a pleuré quand l'histoire s'est terminée, l'auteur a voulu lui faire un dernier cadeau. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, moi je dois avouer que je crois que c'est mon préféré.**

**Je sais qu'il reste un dernier chapitre à cette histoire, mais j'ai comme la bizarre impression que c'est maintenant que je dois vraiment tout dire. Le prochain chapitre n'aura aucun réel rapport avec l'histoire de base puisque l'auteur a écrit sur le couple Narcissa/Lucius.**

**J'ai mis du temps à traduire cette fiction, certains s'en sont d'ailleurs plains ^^ (Hein CALLYSTO ?), mais je ne citerais pas de nom, bien sûr ! ) Parfois, je n'avais plus envie, parfois je voulais pour punir de me laisser si peu de reviews, parfois je n'avais pas le temps, mais au bout du compte, j'ai toujours recommencé à traduire, parce que je l'ai promis, parce que j'ai tendance à tenir mes promesses et surtout parce qu'il y a ces lecteurs qui sont là depuis le tout début et que je retrouve à chaque chapitre ou presque.**

**J'ai bizarrement beaucoup plus de mal à dire 'au revoir' à cette fiction qu'à une autre. Ça fait un an ½ que je suis dessus (j'aurais dit beaucoup plus donc je suis choquée oO), et du coup j'étais habituée à traduire un chapitre, à vérifier ma boite mail parce que je voulais pleiiiins de reviews :), à me faire 'engueuler' parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, etc. Bref ça fait bizarre, je ne vais pas non plus verser une larme (MENTEUSE !). Ok j'avoue, j'ai peut-être la goutte à l'œil mais c'est tout ! =D**

**En tout cas, merci à vous, d'avoir suivi la fiction, de m'avoir bougé à traduire.**

**Je vais passer cette fiction dans les fictions complètes car pour moi elle l'est malgré le chapitre manquant, car comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est plus un « outtake », désolé je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot français ! ^^**

**Réponse à Callysto**** : Alors déjà, saches que tu me fatigues à mettre des reviews sans compte, car ça m'oblige à répondre là, donc je ne peux pas t'insulter tranquille ! (Il parait que ça se fait pas oO) Comme je l'ai rappelé plus haut, ça ne fait pas deux ans, donc NA ! ) Tu es trop méchante avec moi c'est fou, d'ailleurs tu remarqueras que rien pour te contredire, je n'ai pas attendu la fin de ton année scolaire pour traduire ! ^^**

**Ton merde m'a pas beaucoup aidé pour mes partiels, ça a été sérieusement moche ^^ Mais merci quand même, j'aurais peut-être une belle surprise quand j'aurais les résultats ? :) Bisous**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 53**** :**

« Hermione, » dit Draco, appelant celle qui était sa femme depuis trente ans déjà.

Il tendit le bras vers elle, sa main la cherchant du côté de son lit, là où elle était toujours depuis trente ans. Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas là. Il s'assit, prenant le temps de reprendre ses repères. Le réveil de son côté du lit indiquait 3H09 du matin. Hermione était pourtant avec lui dans le lit quand ils sont allés se coucher à 11h. Où était-elle maintenant ?

Il regarda vers leur salle de bain. La porte était ouverte, mais la pièce noire. Il posa les pieds sur le sol, se frotta les yeux avec la paume de la main, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, passa sa robe de chambre et traina les pieds hors de leur chambre.

Il regarda d'un côté du couloir puis de l'autre. Ils vivaient dans une maison plutôt grande qu'ils avaient construite après que James et Alice aient emménagé à Whitehall, sur une colline qui surplombait Whitehall. Ils l'appelaient Riverdale. Il connaissait cette maison comme sa poche, il connaissait Hermione de la même façon.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour trouver son chemin dans la maison la nuit. Il marcha le long du couloir, regardant une à une les chambres vides, qui étaient habituellement occupées par un ou deux de leurs petits-enfants, mais qui étaient vides ce jour-là.

Il commença à descendre les escaliers quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'étage au-dessus. Le grenier ? Est-ce que sa femme était vraiment dans le grenier, au milieu de la nuit, le jour où leur fils venait d'épouser son amour de longue date ?

Draco soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle y était. C'est là où il gardait sa vieille Pensine. Il l'avait mise là il y a des années, à l'abri du regard des plus jeunes et à l'abri de leurs mains aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers menant au grenier.

Il s'avança vers la table où se trouvait le lourd récipient en pierre et près duquel sa femme se tenait, s'agrippant au bord de la table. Elle avait les épaules et la tête baissées, comme si elle priait, contemplant silencieusement la Pensine.

Il eut soudainement peur, sans aucune raison.

« Hermione ? » dit-il à nouveau. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne retournes au lit avec moi ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de la Pensine à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Il se pencha et alluma la lumière, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille ampoule, suspendue au bout d'un fil et que l'on allumait en tirant sur une ficelle. L'ampoule se balança d'avant en arrière après qu'il est tiré sur la ficelle.

Elle ne savait à quelle question il voulait qu'elle réponde en premier. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Tout a changé. J'ai l'impression que nos vies sont bientôt finies. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine avant que j'ai résolu certaines choses. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Oh, Hermione, nos vies sont loin d'être finies. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'aujourd'hui, du mariage de Sam et Lily ? Ecoutes, mon cœur, Sam a bientôt trente ans. Il a quitté la maison depuis cinq ans déjà. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse véritablement, mon cœur ? »

Il alla pour attraper son bras quand elle se mit de l'autre côté de la table. Il fronça les sourcils, repoussa l'ampoule et se pencha vers elle, la table entre eux.

Il attrapa sa main, et une fois qu'il la tenait fermement, fit le tour de la table.

« Est-ce que c'est la ménopause ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle parut si indigné pendant un instant qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Puis, il fit un pas de côté, inquiet, alors qu'elle levait la main (pour le taper, il en était sûr) vers son visage. Elle le pinça fort au lobe d'oreille.

« Aïe ! Je pensais que tu serais plus tendre. »

« Je pensais que tu serais plus normal, hélas, nos vœux ne sont pas devenus réalités, » répliqua-t-elle. « Et non, je ne suis pas… ok, en réalité, je suis ménopausée, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me rend triste maintenant. Ce n'est pas réellement Sam, bien que j'aie regardé des souvenirs de lui quand il était bébé puis enfant. J'ai aussi regardé des souvenirs d'Alice, puis j'ai été curieuse et j'ai regardé certains souvenirs privés que tu as mis dedans. »

« Ah… » Commença-t-il, bafouillant. « Ok. Est qu'il y avait quelque chose de sympa ? Ai-je mis quelque chose la dedans que tu n'as pas aimé, ou qui t'as énervé ? Est-ce pour cela que tu pleurais ? »

Elle secoua la tête tout en lui expliquant,

« Ce n'est pas tes souvenirs qui m'ont rendu mélancolique. Après avoir menti à Sam pour le faire revenir en lui disant que ton père était mort, et sachant que j'étais d'humeur curieuse, j'ai décidé d'aller plus loin que tes souvenirs, et de regarder ceux de ton père. Je me suis souvenu que la Pensine lui appartenait avant, et je savais qu'il y avait mis des souvenirs, à cause de celui qu'il a mis du cinquième anniversaire d'Alice. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

Il resta silencieux un moment, lui attrapa la main à nouveau, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, embrassa son poignet et lui dit,

« Vas-tu me raconter ce que tu as vu et qui te dérange tant ? Est-ce que c'était particulièrement déplaisant ? Je n'imagine pas mon père conserver de mauvais souvenirs, mais je sais qu'il a fait des choses terribles, qu'il t'en a faite, et je sais que beaucoup ont pu te bouleverser. »

« Non…Non, » répéta-t-elle. « Oh, Draco, je dois admettre, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ton père toutes ces années, bien qu'il se soit rattrapé de son passé de Mangemort en étant un grand-père parfait pour nos enfants et leurs enfants. Mais j'ai toujours nourri des sentiments mauvais envers lui, depuis si longtemps maintenant, et que je pensais être justifiés. »

« Et maintenant quoi ? Tu sais qu'ils le sont avec ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine ? » demanda Draco, confus.

« Non, bien au contraire, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna, dos à lui et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« J'ai peut être mal assumé en ce qui concerne ton père. Je pense qu'il est peut être un homme bien après tout, et je me sens mal que nous ayons menti sur sa mort, et que nous en ayons même plaisanté plus tôt. Tu as même dit que ce jour, on se réjouirait, et qu'on ne le pleurerait pas. »

« C'était juste une blague, et même mon père à rit, » dit Draco.

« Mais ce n'était pas réellement drôle, et ensuite, ta mère t'a dit à la réception d'arrêter d'en rire, parce qu'il le prenait mal. Tu as fait une autre blague et dit qu'il était trop mauvais pour mourir de toute façon, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu lui as même dit qu'un jour tu le regretterais à ses vraies funérailles, si et quand tu le pardonneras d'être qui il est. Draco, est ce que tu le penses vraiment ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais sembla peiné. Il dit,

« Diable, je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Franchement, tu ne l'aimes pas réellement non plus. Ce n'est pas un saint, tu sais. Il n'a jamais vraiment été un bon père et, oui, j'imagine que je pense ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai toujours pas pardonné le vieil homme pour ses péchés. »

« Mais qui est tu pour décider qu'il est repentant ? Qui es-tu pour choisir de pardonner ou non ? On dirait Sam. Vous avez tous les deux blagué la dessus, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus l'exemple même de l'homme sans péchés. Tu sais, jette la première pierre et tout ça, » prêcha-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Sainte Hermione est à nouveau parmi nous, » railla Draco, se frottant les yeux de frustration.

Il se pencha vers elle, tirant sur son bras afin qu'elle soit à moitié sur le canapé et ses jambes, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur sa cuisse. Elle mit ses jambes sur le bras du canapé. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Dis-moi, petit ange, mère de Sam, qu'as-tu vu dans la Pensine qui t'a fait changer d'avis. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir, parce que sincèrement mon cœur, je dois dire que la majorité du temps, je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne mon père. Il n'a jamais été un bon père pour moi ni un homme bien. »

Elle plongea le regard dans ses yeux gris. Les yeux de son amant, de son époux, du père et du grand-père de ses enfants. Les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les yeux du garçon avec qui elle a grandi, qui a grandi avec un père, prit dans des croyances sur la pureté du sang. Le garçon dont le père lui a appris à haïr au lieu d'aimer. Puis, elle repensa aux choses qu'elle a vues dans la Pensine et tenta d'expliquer.

« Savais tu que, alors que tu n'avais que trois ans et que ton grand-père était encore vivant, ton père et son père se sont disputés violemment au sujet de Voldemort ? » demanda t-elle.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » répliqua Draco, les doigts de sa main droite toujours dans les cheveux d'Hermione et sa main gauche sur son ventre. « Abraxas disait combien Voldemort était merveilleux, et mon cher père de répliquer que non, non il n'était pas merveilleux mais foutrement fabuleux. »

« Draco, ne plaisantes pas avec ça, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle repoussa ses mains et s'assit, se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Ton père en avait assez apparemment. Il disait que maintenant qu'il avait lui-même un enfant et une famille, il voulait te protéger de Voldemort, et qu'il n'était pas sûr que devenir un Mangemort était le meilleur moyen pour protéger sa famille. Son père l'a traité de faible et lui dit qu'il avait honte de lui. Il lui a aussi dit qu'il t'emmènerait toi et ta mère loin de lui s'il essayait seulement de quitter le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait jamais rien su.

« Je ne me rappelle pas bien de mon grand-père, quand il est mort, j'étais encore très jeune, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? »

« L'année où il a échangé l'Horcruxe avec le livre de Ginny Weasley, ta mère et lui ont eu une énorme dispute. Elle voulait t'emmener sur le continent… En France ou en Suisse. Mais ton père ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il a même dit qu'il faisait ça comme offrande pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour plus tard. »

« Et c'est ça qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur lui ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, ne sois pas bête, » dit-elle, le tapant sur le bras. « Tais-toi et écoutes. »

« Désolé, mais parfois tu parles tellement que c'est difficile de suivre, » admit-il.

Elle le regarda fixement avec un profond mépris, pendant 10 bonnes secondes. Il dit enfin,

« Je suis désolé. Continues, mais ne me frappes plus. »

« Tout ça pour dire, » continua-t-elle, sans le frapper, « ils se sont battus et ta mère a pleuré car ton père usa la même menace que son père avant lui, des années auparavant. Il lui a dit qu'il t'éloignerait d'elle. Elle finit par céder et par le laisser seul. C'est là où le souvenir est devenu intéressant. Draco, quand il fut enfin seul, il a pleuré. Ton père, le grand méchant Mangemort, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, l'homme qui a essayé de tuer Harry, de me tuer, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, a pleuré par… je ne sais pas, regret ? Remord ? Peur ? Humiliation ? Il a ensuite écrit une lettre pour ta mère, lui demandant de le pardonner, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour protéger sa famille, sinon c'était la mort assurée. »

Draco ne savait que répondre. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai fait des choses quand j'étais marié avec peu importe son nom, que je regrette maintenant. Mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais avoir à faire à cette époque et tout le monde m'a pardonné. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'accorde à Lucius le même pardon. Il a fait que moi avec sa famille, j'ai cru n'avoir d'autres choix et j'ai eu l'impression de faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Alice et la rendre heureuse. Est-ce que j'avais d'autres choix ? Probablement. Est-ce que lui en avait ? Peut-être. »

Draco se pencha en avant, ses mains contre sa bouche, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il se sentait un peu étourdi par tout ça. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir.

« Même si tu penses que ces deux choses suffisent à le pardonner, crois-moi Hermione, il n'était pas un homme bon durant mon enfance. Oui, il l'est maintenant. Est-ce que les gens peuvent changer ? Je l'espère, parce que sinon, ai-je vraiment été à la hauteur toutes ces années ? Il a changé, tout comme moi. C'est un homme bien, maintenant, mais il ne l'était pas quand j'ai jeune, et quelques bons souvenirs ne suffiront pas à m'en convaincre, mais si toi ça t'a suffi, alors j'en suis content. Maintenant, retournons nous coucher. »

« Draco, ne comprends tu pas ? » dit-elle désespérément. « Ton père est un homme très âgé, et aujourd'hui, nous avons menti à notre fils en disant que Lucius était mort afin qu'il rentre à la maison. Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais un jour, ça ne le sera plus. Il peut mourir demain, brutalement, ou tomber malade et tenir encore un peu, mais il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin de le pardonner et de le lui dire, parce que je sais qu'il sait que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé comme une belle-fille doit aimer son beau-père. Mais plus important encore, Draco, mon cher mari obtus, tu dois faire la paix avec lui, et avec ce qu'il a fait, avant que ce soit trop tard, parce qu'une fois qu'il sera parti, tous tes regrets vont s'envenimer et grandir et se resserreront comme un étau sur ton cœur. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour toi. »

Draco secoua la tête et dit,

« Hermione, pas de sermon. J'aime min père, est ce que le pardonner est vraiment nécessaire en plus ? »

Elle se colla contre lui.

« J'ai vu un souvenir de ta naissance, Draco. Lucius te tenait précieusement. Il te disait combien il t'aimait et combien il voulait te donner. Il t'a promis de déplacer des montagnes pour toi, si besoin. Il te disait aussi combien il t'avait aimé quand ta mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, mais qu'il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il te tenait dans ses bras. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, et lui caressa le visage.

« C'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as tenu ton fils dans tes bras pour la première fois. Rappelles toi combien tu as pleuré la nuit où tu as réalisé qu'Alice était ta fille. Tout ce que tu as ressenti, il l'a aussi ressenti… pour toi. Si tu ne trouves pas dans ton cœur de pardonner les péchés d'un homme qui sait faire preuve de tant d'amour, alors il te manque une case, mon cher. »

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement.

«Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil à ces souvenirs par moi-même, » dit-il.

Il se leva, s'avança vers la Pensine et regarda dedans.

Il visita les trois souvenirs dont elle lui avait parlé, puis, sur un coup de tête, en regarda un autre.

* * *

_Draco tenait son fils nouveau-né dans ses bras. Son père toqua à la porte de la chambre privé d'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste où Hermione dormait profondément, puis ouvrit la porte avant même d'y être invité._

_« Draco, » chuchota-t-il. « Est-ce que ta femme dors ? »_

_« Comme une bienheureuse, » répondu Draco. « Viens rencontrer mon fils, Père. »_

_« J'y comptais bien, » dit Lucius. « Je voulais être le premier à le prendre dans ses bras, après toi bien sûr. »_

_Il avança vers la chaise et caressa le petit crâne chauve du bébé._

_« On reconnait tout de suite le Malfoy avec son crâne chauve. »_

_« Ça changera vite, » dit Draco, levant les sourcils vers son père et son abondante chevelure._

_« Que Dieu nous aide s'il a des cheveux bruns bouclés, » marmonna Lucius._

_« Chut, père, que Hermione ne t'entende pas dire ça. Je me fiche s'il a ses cheveux. Au moins, il n'aura pas une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. »_

_Les deux hommes rirent doucement, puis Lucius ajouta,_

_« Si j'étais un homme croyant, je dirais Amen à cela. Donnes le moi. »_

_« Il est à moi, va-t'en chercher un à toi, » plaisanta Draco._

_« J'en ai déjà un et c'est un enfant gâté. Je pense à l'échanger contre un autre modèle plus jeune, » plaisanta à son tour Lucius._

_Il prit le petit bébé des bras de son fils, puis fit un signe de la tête afin que ce dernier se lève._

_Draco se leva et Lucius prit sa place._

_« Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? » se demanda Draco, à haute voix._

_« Je croyais que c'était déjà décidé, »dit Lucius. « Je l'ai dit dans la salle d'attente plus tôt. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. »_

_Draco grinça des dents et dit,_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que ton avis compte. Je crois qu'Hermione a choisi Alexandre pour un garçon. »_

_Lucius fronça les sourcils et répondit,_

_« Mon héritier doit avoir un nom approprié pour un Malfoy. »_

_« Je suis ton héritier, Père, » lui rappela Draco._

_Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, près de son père et de son fils._

_«Eh bien, tu peux être sûr que ça changera si tu ne l'appelles pas Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy, » affirma-t-il._

_« Bien, mais tu le dis-toi-même à ma femme, » concéda Draco._

_« Je lui dirais. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur d'elle, » dit Lucius, balançant doucement le petit bébé dans ses bras._

_« Si tu l'es, au moins un peu, admets le. On est entre hommes Malfoy, » dit Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_« Bien, parfois. Elle a une voix aigüe qui pourrait faire concurrence à une banshee, et elle est incroyablement doué en charmes et en métamorphoses. Même quand elle était plus jeune, j'étais admiratif. J'ai encore des doutes sur le fait qu'elle soit une née-moldue. Je pense qu'elle a probablement été adoptée. J'ai pensé faire des recherches là-dessus pendant un temps. »_

_Draco se mit à rire, mais quand il vit que son père était sérieux, il s'arrêta et dit,_

_« Hermione te tuera pour sûr si tu lui dis ça. Elle n'a pas été adoptée, c'est une née-moldue et probablement, la plus intelligente sorcière que nous connaissons. Elle est aussi plus douée que nous en magie. »_

_« Sauf peut-être pour Alice, » dit Lucius en souriant._

_« Oui, excepté Alice. »_

_Draco regarda vers le lit et dit,_

_« Père, je vais aller chercher Alice afin qu'elle vienne dire bonne nuit à sa maman, puis Potter ou Weasley en pain d'épice _**(NdT : l'auteur dit Gingerbread Mand Weasley, elle joue sur le 'ginger', chose que je ne peux pas faire !)**_ pourront la ramener. Ça ira avec le bébé ? »_

_Lucius leva un sourcil en réponse._

_« Est-ce que c'est un haussement de sourcil pour dire oui ou pour dire non ? » se moqua Draco._

_« Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber quand tu étais bébé, bien que j'ai vraiment envie de te pousser du haut d'une falaise, là maintenant, » le menaça Lucius._

_Draco sortit de la chambre, laissant son père tenir le bébé et sa femme dormir dans son lit, se remettant de l'opération._

_Lucius se leva, s'avança vers le lit, tenant encore son petit-fils et dit,_

_« Merci Hermione. Vous m'avez donné plus que je n'aurais osé espérer, avec Alice et maintenant ce petit. Vous m'avez aussi rendu mon fils. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, afin que vous ne reveniez dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais affaire à moi. Il venait régulièrement voir sa mère et venait pour chaque vacances, mais pour moi, il fallait généralement que je le menace afin qu'il vienne. »_

_« Ce que j'essaye de dire, pendant que vous dormez et que vous ne m'entendez pas, c'est merci, Hermione, merci d'être un mère merveilleuse pour mes petits-enfants, un femme aimante pour mon fils, et la meilleure belle-fille dont un homme, sang pur, sang mêlé, ou né-moldu, puisse rêver. Vous avez remarqué, je n'ai pas dit sang-de-bourbe ? Je n'utilise plus ce mot, maintenant. Le faire serait rabaisser une personne qui m'est chère… vous. »_

_Il se pencha et embrassa le front d'Hermione._

_« Je t'aime, Hermione. »_

_Il retourna vers la chaise, tenant toujours le nouveau-né Scorpius, et lui sourit tout en s'asseyant._

_« Je t'aime aussi, Scorpius. Ne t'habitue pas à ce que je te le dise, par contre. J'ai une réputation à tenir._

* * *

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il quittait la Pensine. Il regarda Hermione. Elle semblait soucieuse de le voir soucieux. Elle se leva du canapé et dit,

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? »

« Mon père… » commença-t-il, bégayant. « Il a dit, il, enfin, quand tu as eu Sam, il a dit… il a dit qu'il t'aimait. »

« Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de te parler de ce souvenir-là, » commenta-t-elle. « Je pense que ton père a mis tous ces souvenirs là comme une sorte d'héritage, afin qu'on sache quel homme il était vraiment. »

« Il a dit qu'il t'aimait, » répéta Draco, ne l'écoutant pas.

« Je sais, » redit-elle à son tour.

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit, tout du moins, pas quand je pouvais l'entendre. Peut-être me l'a-t-il dit quand je dormais. Il faudra que je regarde d'autres souvenirs plus tard, mais le fait est que, un homme qui t'aime ne peut pas être complétement mauvais. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, » dit-elle, en faisant allusion à son mari.

Draco embrassa le haut de son crâne, puis son front et lui fit une promesse,

« Je te promets de lui dire combien il compte pour moi. Je n'attendrais pas un jour de plus. Je n'attendrais pas que ce soit trop tard ou qu'il ne puisse plus m'entendre. Je lui dirais combien je l'aime et que c'est un bon père ainsi qu'un bon grand-père, et que pour toutes les choses qu'il a pu faire et qui ont pu me faire mal, je le pardonne. La vie est bien trop courte et trop précieuse pour laisser tels sentiments se mettrent entre toi et ceux que tu aimes. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour une raison bien précise, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, mais aussi par amour pour sa famille. »

« Exactement. »

Hermione posa sa joue contre son torse, sur son cœur, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle dit,

« Les décisions que les gens prennent, ainsi que la joie et la peine qu'ils ressentent tout au long de vie, qu'elles soient poignantes ou doux-amer, font d'eux ce qu'ils sont. »

« Sais-tu qui tu es ? » demanda Draco, un sourire en coin.

« J'aime à le croire, » dit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari.

« Je suis un kaléidoscope **(NdT : au sens figuré, c'est une succession de sensations diverses. C'était la minute encyclopédique de la fiction ^^) **de bien de choses : épouse, mère, fille, amie, amante, femme et même, belle-fille. Mais par-dessus tout, je suis qui je suis grâce à ceux qui m'entourent et grâce à ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment aussi. »

« J'allais dire que tu es mon amour, mais ça marche aussi. »

Elle sourit.

« On ira voir Lucius demain ? »

« Non, maintenant. »

Il la tira par le bras.

« Il est bien trop tard, » se plaignit-elle.

« Non, on y va maintenant, » demanda Draco. « Je ne veux attendre une milliseconde de plus pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. »

« Mais, Draco, il est très tôt. Si on le contacte à cette heure, il pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, dû à la peur et l'inquiétude, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« D'abord tu dis qu'il est trop tard, et maintenant qu'il est trop tôt. Tu n'es pas un kaléidoscope mais un désordre confus. Ecoutes, s'il est passible de mourir maintenant, nous n'avons pas un moment à perdre, » insista Draco. « Tiens-moi la main. Ma baguette est dans ma poche. Je nous fais transplaner la bas, et quand nous reviendrons, peut être que nous pourrions faire l'amour. »

« Tu es trop vieux pour penser au sexe à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit », se plaignit-elle.

Il sourit, prit sa main et les fit transplaner, pensant qu'elle était folle. Il n'était pas trop vieux pour penser au sexe. Il était peut être parfois trop vieux pour le faire, mais définitivement pas trop vieux pour y penser.

* * *

**Moi, je ne sais pas vous, mais si vous aviez ce chapitre en format papier, vous le retrouveriez couvert de larmes, je l'ai juste trouvé trop mignon ce chapitre ! Oui, j'ai un peu eu l'impression de redécouvrir la fic', depuis le temps que je l'ai lu ! ^^**

**Au fait, dernière chose, je vais peut-être, si l'auteur me dit oui, me lancer dans une autre traduction ! Enfin vous ne l'aurez pas avant quelque temps, puisque j'attendrais d'avoir traduit plusieurs chapitres afin d'avoir un rythme régulier pour poster ! Donc croiser les doigts pour qu'elle dise oui ! :) (Oui je pars du principe que vous la lirez forcément ^^ Soyez fidèle dans ce monde remplie d'infidélité ! ^^)**

**Voilà, j'ai envie de lancer un « C'est tout… pour le moment », mais vous vous rendrez compte de mes pauvres références, donc je me contenterais d'un habituel,**

**A la prochaine ! **

**=))**


End file.
